The Guardians
by DarkRaptor93
Summary: The Guardians are back! This time a murderer who is targeting Bloodlines are on the loose, and with a lose of a team member the Guardians must pull together before it's too late for even them! The Bloodline Murderer Arc! Come back Monday-Friday for a new chapter each day.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Origins

The rain came down in sheets through the large window. Inside, Dustin was watching the rain. It always amazed him, the rain, almost memorizing.  
"Nice day huh?"  
Dustin looked away from the window. He saw Jim, rain still dripping from his jacket.  
"Hey, what's up?" asked Dustin as he was brought back into reality.  
"Not much, Wes and me are here and ready." Jim said, placing his gaming bag down on the table.  
"Good, we can get started."

"OK Guys begin!" Dustin yelled, has he checked the clock on the wall for the time.  
Week after week, month after month, it was the same thing. Dustin always enjoyed card games, and of course judging them. It's the life he was born into, he thought. But it seemed like a rut. The epic battles that unfolded on the card table, he wanted to experience in real life. Dustin shook his head, throwing the idea out of his mind.  
"So, Naruto again." Shayne said as Dustin sat across from him.  
"Yeah, no use giving up on it. It's here for the long run." Shayne laughed "Ok so it can only go as far as the show does, what does that matter?" Thunder clapped hard in the air outside The Guard Tower.  
"Rain doesn't look like its going to let up." Shayne looked out the window, Dustin noticed, in almost the same gazed way he had been looking outside before.  
"I won." Ryan said as he grabbed his book bag that was sitting on the table to the right. "What is Shayne doing?" He asked as he saw him staring outside.  
"The rain is brainwashing people today." Dustin said as he entered Ryan's results for the round.  
"Brainwashing?" Ryan seemed confused. He then looked over Shayne's shoulder and just stared.  
"Mental note, don't look outside." Dustin said, not looking up from his computer. But he wondered, just a little.

Lightning hit the ground close outside the Guard Tower, and the lights went off. There were no lights other then Dustin's laptop, and the darkened light coming from the window. Everyone was talking at once.  
"Calm down everyone, Calm down." Dustin said as he stood up. They needed light to have some sort of order. Laptop was not going to last forever, and the window only helped a small section of the room. Zach came up to Dustin.  
"What happened? Will the lights come back on soon?" He sounded worried.  
"Not sure what happened, but let's just give it a few moments. For the time being, I want to find some sort of light." Everyone flipped open their cell phones, almost illuminating the room.  
"That, oddly enough, might work, but only for a few moments. Zach and Ryan, come with me, we're going up front to see what they are doing about the lights." They walked up front, to a empty room.

"Where is everyone? I know I heard people up here right before the power went out." Asked Ryan as they walked up to the front counter. He was right, Dustin thought. The huge front windows let light into the darkened store to find it empty of life. They could still here the people in the back talking, not knowing anything of the confusion that was happening up front.  
"All the cars are still in the parking lot," Zach squinted threw the rain, "I think." Again, true, Dustin thought. Even still, the employees were gone as well. Tyler came running from the back.  
"Guys, we have a problem!" Tyler said, catching his breath.  
"What's wrong?" Zach asked, just as thunder clapped outside, much closer then it was before.  
"Everyone is freaking out, thinking we're…the...only..." Tyler stopped himself, looking around the empty front room.  
"Ryan, go calm everyone down please." Dustin asked, trying to stay calm himself.  
"Sure." Ryan walked through the near darkened door to the next room. The commotions seemed to grow with every second.  
"What's going on?" Tyler asked.  
"We don't know." Zach said as he looked around more, desperately trying to find something.  
Dustin tried to wrap his mind around what has happening. The lights went out, so everyone who was in the front room ran outside? Dustin walked to the front door.  
"What are you doing?" Tyler asked as he and Zach came up to him.  
"Maybe the people up front went to look at the other stores to see if they have power." Dustin opened the door and stepped into the covered side walk. Zach and Tyler followed. "You guys can stay inside."  
"Uh yeah we know, but you might need help." Tyler said.  
They walked down the walk, trying to stay dry. The rain that did blow over into the alcove stung when it hit them. They came to the restaurant, empty. Then the Insurance office, empty. Then the bar. Dustin stepped inside. Empty again. He stepped out again.  
"Ok so everyone we weren't with in the complex was gone when the power was cut off. Let's get back to the others." They ran back into the Guard Tower to hear the others in the back.  
"Well at least they are still here." Zach said. Then, as if it was waiting for someone to say those words, lightning hit the ground. All the noise, all the talking, all the arguing stopped from the back room. The three of them looked at each other wide-eyed. They walked into the back room, now empty of life.


	2. Chapter 2: Alone

**Chapter 2: Alone**

Dustin, Zach, and Tyler stood in the darkened room, alone. They were confused and scared.  
"Ok what's going on, seriously, if this is some joke..." Tyler started to panic.  
"No joke, something weird is going on." Dustin thought for a moment, standing there in the darkness. Then while looking into the darkness he came back to reality.  
"Grab your stuff, guys." Dustin walked to his own stuff and gathered them in his pack. Tyler and Zach looked at him, confused.  
"What about what happened to everyone, Ryan, Shayne, Andrew, and Nate? What am I going to tell my mom if my brother doesn't come home?" Zach looked worried for his friends and brother.  
"You know I would not let something happen to them if I could help it." Tyler started to pack while Dustin zipped up his bag.  
"But what happens if we don't go home?" Zach had never seen Dustin so serious in his life. He just shook his head and started to gather his things.  
Zach was only use to Dustin's carefree side. Seldom did he show his serious side. Zach quickly gathered his things. Dustin was in his early 20's curly brown hair, 5'8 and not slim, but not built, nut still skinny. That's how Zach knew hime. Zach being 5'9, buzzed blonde hair, and a little build, like a football player. Tyler was 6'1, brown short hair, and slim.  
"So what are we doing?" Tyler asked as they walked into the front room.  
"Were going to get to my car and go somewhere." Dustin said as he opened the front door. The rain was still pounding down as hard as before. "Ok, follow me!" He yelled as they ran into the beating rain.  
The car was no more than 30 feet away, but the rain came down so hard that it felt like a mile. Dustin stumbled with his keys to unlock the door. He pulled the door open with all his force against the wind, and jumped in, pulling the door behind him. He sat in his car for a moment before he remembered his friends, unlocking their doors; they jumped in, Zach in the front, Tyler in the back.  
"What happened? Forget about us?" Tyler said halfheartedly as he caught his breath.  
"Lock the doors." Dustin commanded as he turned the key to his ignition. He turned his lights off, put the windshield wipers onto their fastest setting, which did little to improve his vision, and started to back up.  
"So all our friends are dead?" Tyler asked abruptly as Dustin turned onto the main street.  
"They are not dead." Dustin said, hoping he was not lying.  
"Yeah, Tyler, stop being stupid. They just disappeared." Zach said as he stared out the window, noticing that no other cars were on the road. He looked over at Dustin, sweat running down his forehead. He was concentrating on the road ahead.

Ten minutes, Dustin thought. They were just now approaching Rome-Hilliard RD. always busy with people. But no cars. No sign of life. Cars were not ever abandoned on the road. By now Dustin was going a bit faster, since the rain was letting up.  
"Ok, so I can't see anyone still." Dustin said, toneless. Tyler noticed this, and it made him uneasy. Then, from the corner of his eye, he saw something,  
"Wait!" Tyler yelled. Dustin slammed on the breaks, skidding in the wet road. The car stopped; Dustin and Zach looked back at Tyler.  
"What was the emergency?" Dustin said, frustrated.  
"I saw someone!"  
"Where?" Zach jumped into the conversation.  
"In the movie theater." They all looked to the right and saw the movie theater, and saw the front door closing.  
"Tyler did something right?!" Zach said surprised. Tyler gave him a glare.  
"Nice eye Tyler, we know our next stop." Dustin turned into the parking lot of the theater.

The three of them ran through the front door of the theater, dripping from the rain that still came down outside, although it did not sting as much. The theater was empty from the lobby. Zach looked on the ground and saw a trail of water leading from the door up to the theaters.  
"Look, he was dripping from the rain too, he went this way!" Zach ran up the ramp, feeling energized that they might not be the last people.  
"Zach don't run off!" Dustin yelled, and then, in the distance he heard thunder clapping in the air and felt uneasy. He didn't want to be separated from anyone. "Come on Tyler."  
They ran up the ramp to Zach who was looking down the rows. The trail of water ended at the top of the ramp.  
"What happened to him?" Tyler asked. They were all confused.  
"Well, the best we can do is check all the theaters." They started down the hall.  
They peeked into the first theater to find the lights were on, and no movie being played. They could clearly see no one was in the theater. They pushed open the door to the next theater, and it was dark. They heard laughing but saw it was coming from the movie itself.  
"Let's look around." Dustin said as they went through the aisles, searching. After a few minutes they walked out of the room.  
"Ok, so how do we know that someone is here? I mean, Dustin and I didn't see anything at all, just the door. And the trail of water could have been from before they went missing." Zach said, sulking. Dustin leaned against the wall, thinking.  
"But I saw someone come in here, I swear!" Tyler said in frustration, trying to make the others believe him.  
"Well there are more theaters to check out." Dustin said mindfully as he looked down the hall.

They started to look through all of the theaters. The first one had an action movie, but no one was in it. Same for the next 4 movies, nothing at all. With each passing movie, their hope to find someone else decreased. By the time they got to the last theater, they all had a grimace on their face. They looked up at the movie and they were confused.  
"Wait, this sign says 'Naruto, the Movie', that makes no sense, they don't go to the movies." Tyler questioned.  
"Could be a clue." Zach said.  
"Could be," Dustin said as he opened the swinging door.  
They walked in to see on the screen Naruto performing his 'Rasengan' move, with no sound, and lights on in the room. From the corner of his eye Zach saw someone in a black hoody, sitting in the front row.  
"Hey!" Zach said as he ran down the aisles towards the figure. It did not move, and in a sudden flash, the lights in the movie theater went off.  
Just as fast as they went off, they came back on. Dustin adjusted his eyes. He looked forward to find that Zach was nowhere to be found. He then noticed Tyler was gone too. But the figure in the black hoody was still there.  
"What's going on!" Dustin demanded. He ran down the aisle towards the figure. The hood was placed over his head so Dustin could not see his face. "Tell me who you are!" Dustin pulled the hood over the figures head and stood back in shock!  
"Why so shocked?" asked the figure, stepping more into the light to reveal that Dustin was looking at someone who looked exactly like himself, staring and smirking right back at him.


	3. Chapter 3: Landon

**Chapter 3: Landon**

Dustin stood there, frozen in shock, at what was going on. First, everyone was now gone, and Dustin couldn't understand how or why. Now he was looking himself in the face, only it was not a reflection but another person who looked just like him.  
"Didn't know you looked so good, did you?" asked the Other Dustin.  
"Who are you? Are you like my lost twin?" Dustin was searching his mind for any logical explanation.  
"What is this, some Disney movie?" Other Dustin scoffed. "My name is Landon, but call me Lan for short." He extended his hand out to shake.  
Dustin shook Lan's hand, and now that the shock was starting to set in, he noticed a few differences. First off, Lan's eyes were black as coal, where Dustin's own eyes where blue/green. Lan was a bit shorter now that he was standing up.  
"Why do you look a lot like me?" Dustin asked puzzled.  
"Well I had to make sure I wasn't going to disappear myself you know." Lan said. "Then we would not be alone."  
Dustin was more confused then ever. "So you normally don't look like me?"  
"Nope. But when the lightning hit, every time you were not within an eye's view of someone, they disappeared, except someone with your DNA. So I had to take your form. It's all very simple."  
"Ok, so you went to all this trouble, but why? Why me?" Dustin demanded. He was now filled with rage. Dustin felt as if he was being used for something, being played with like a toy; he didn't like it.  
"So many questions. But I am the one who went to the trouble to get you alone, so I get to ask first." Lan smirked. Dustin stepped back. With the smile and the black coal eyes, Dustin didn't trust Lan.  
"Fine, what do you want?"  
"First off, let me congratulate you!" Lan said jumping up, as confetti starting to rain down on them from out of nowhere.  
"Congratulate?"  
"Yes. You, my friend, have been chosen," Lan put his arm around Dustin "To be a part of my, oh, let's call it an experiment." Dustin pushed Lan's arm off of him and backed up. He scanned the area, nothing to use as a weapon. "So, would you like to help me?"  
"Do I have a choice?" Dustin asked.  
"See that's what I want. Choices. I want to see how choices effect life!" Lan seemed very excited. His behavior seemed odd. "So here is your first choice. You can help me with my experiment, or live the rest of your life without human contact."  
"What?"  
"Oh, did I not mention, if you don't help me I will not return anyone." Lan said, jumping into a chair.  
"What did you do with them?" Dustin demanded, picking Lan up off the chair by his hoody.  
"It does not matter what I did." Lan's attitude changed from happy-go-lucky to very serious. "What matters is if you choose not to do my experiment, they will all die."  
Dustin let Lan go and thought about how he could save everyone, EVERYONE. But it was not worth the risk.  
"Ok, what is the experiment?"  
"Now, that is more like it." Lan said, changing back to happy-go-lucky. "First off, your world will change a bit. I am going to introduce a new factor into your world. A select few people will be given special powers. You are of course one of them."  
"You mean like superheroes?" Dustin questioned, trying to hold back his laughter.  
"Kind of, but not really. Not wearing tights and hidden identity. Just you, making choices to save your world, against the evil ones." Lan smirked his evil smirk.  
"So, villains as well."  
"Well, I will introduce a few, but you see, " Lan started to walk up the ramp, "Some of the people that might get the powers might choose to work against you than with you."  
"Fine whatever. So bring everyone back and give us the powers." Dustin just wanted to get things back to normal. Lan laughed as he approached the doors.  
"Not so fast, there are rules." Lan ran through the door. Dustin ran to catch up.

In the Lobby, Lan was standing on the concession stand, waiting.  
"What are the rules?" Dustin asked as he ran into the Lobby.  
"First off, you are going to want to recruit as many followers as possible. You will need the help, I swear that to you." Lan jumped down off the counter.  
"Makes sense. So we're all at the starting line."  
"Nice analogy, yes. But there is one important rule that you must remember." Lan leaned into Dustin's ear and whispered. "Don't screw up, or your world will pay." Lan laughed hysterically, running out the front door. Dustin followed, opened the door to the light being bright. The rain was gone, but the light was too bright. Dustin covered his eyes, he could still fell the light, almost burning. In the distance he heard Lan laughing, and then suddenly, without warning, everything went black.


	4. Guardian Character Fact Sheet

For those who are enjoying The Guardians, I know many of you want to know more about the main characters. Here are the 5 main heroes we will follow (for now). Also for updates, and to ask questions and such, check out our new Facebook Fan Page: Look up "The Guardians"

Dustin:

20 years old and thin with muscles. Has shaggy brown hair. The unlikely and unwitting leader of the group. He often has to set aside his personal needs for others, and does so with a smile. He has a heart that is filled with justice, wanting to protect everyone, no matter the cost. He recognizes he is nothing without his friends.

Ryan:

17 year's old, 5'9, medium built with muscles. Has long straight brown hair. Best friends of Zach, nearly inseparable, but leads to them clashing at time. They are alike, but where Zach runs into battle headstrong, he will take a moment and be more calculating. He is often the voice of reason.

Zach:

17 years old 5'8 and more of a football player build. Has buzz cut blonde hair. Best friends of Ryan, nearly inseparable, but leads to them clashing at times. Zach is more headstrong, and jumps into things, sometimes not fully thinking things out, but has a great sense of justice. Nate and him are brothers, who don't often see eye to eye, and more often fight each other and their beliefs.

Tyler:

15 years old and 6'2 and slim, making him almost the youngest, but tallest of the heroes, with brown curly hair. He never does anything to upset others, other than annoys with his comic relief at times, but through and through he trust in his friends, and that friendship prevails.

Nate:

14 years old and 5'4 and slim, brown hair that covered his eyes. being the youngest of the hero. He and his brother Zach often clash, causing between them. He looks up to Dustin as more of a role model then his own brother. Ironically, being the youngest, he is also more mature then most of the group, and also the most stubborn.


	5. Chapter 4: Powers

**Chapter 4: Powers**

"Wait!" Yelled Dustin as he sat up suddenly in his bed. He was breathing hard, like he had just run five miles, but he was sleeping. Sleeping, it was all a dream. Dustin started to laugh.  
It makes sense that it was dream, and because it was a dream he didn't realize it while he was dreaming. Which means it was Sunday. Dustin sat in his bed for a long time, thinking how real it was, the most real dream he had ever had in his life time. One that he would not soon forget. He decided he had to get up.

Dustin walked into his living room, and looked towards his phone, a few missed calls. He scanned through the Caller ID on his cell phone and saw Zach called 3 times, Tyler called once, and Ryan even called. Well, it was Sunday, maybe they needed a ride to the Guard Tower, Dustin thought. He would call them back after getting some food. He turned on the TV and walked into the kitchen, raiding the fridge.  
"I could of sworn I had some Chinese left over from last night." Dustin said as he heard the TV start to say something that he couldn't believe.  
"Thank you for joining us on this Monday morning." Dustin looked up from the fridge and watched the TV. Dustin walked back over to his phone and grabbed and listened to the first message, he could hear Zach's voice.  
"Dustin, what happened yesterday? I thought it was a dream, but now it's Monday, we missed Sunday? Call me. Also I feel weird, I think something is wrong." Dustin closed the phone.  
Could this be true, could Lan be real and this whole power thing be real. Dustin ran into his room to get changed and test the theory.

Dustin was in the wooded area behind his house, where no one could see. He seemed stupid for even thinking this was real, but he lost a whole day, and Zach said he remembered yesterday. For two people to have the same dream on the same night, and to lose a day? Something was up, that much he knew for sure.  
"Ok, Lan said the powers would reflect me, so what power reflects me?" Dustin thought for what seemed like a long time. He couldn't think of anything that reflected himself, so he decided to start trying them all out.  
Dustin first tried to fly. He fell out of a tree. Then he tried to climb a brick wall, like a spider, that too ended with Dustin falling on his back. A few minor injuries later, Dustin was exhausted.  
"What is it!" Dustin yelled to no one. He was frustrated, felling stupid for believing it was true. It must be a trick or something, he thought.  
"Dustin!" someone yelled. Dustin looked up to see Zach and Ryan coming toward him.  
"Hey guys." Dustin tried to act like nothing was wrong, "What are you guys doing here?"  
"What are you talking about? What happened?" Zach asked,  
"Yeah, the last thing I remember yesterday was going into the back, telling people to calm down, then nothing. Then I woke up in my bed this morning." Ryan said as Dustin got off the ground.  
"So you remember nothing?" Dustin asked.  
"Nope."  
"Zach, what about you?"  
"I remember running down to the movie theater, then the lights went out, and then I awoke in my bed. Nate said the same thing." Zach said.  
"Then it's all real, what Lan said." Dustin said, looking grim towards the ground.  
"Who's Lan?"

They were now in Dustin's living room, listening to Dustin explain what happened with Lan.  
"Then Lan said 'Don't screw up, or your world will pay.'" Dustin said.  
"So we're supposed to have powers?" Zach asked and he stood up from his chair.  
"Well I am, and he said select others, but he didn't say who."  
"What's your power, Dustin?" Ryan asked.  
"That's what I was trying to figure out while I was in the woods. I tried a lot of things, but nothing. It's hard to tell if it is real or what."  
The three of them were silent for what felt like a long time. Ryan broke the silence.  
"I say we forget about it."  
"What? Why?" Zach opposed.  
"Because other than multiple of us have the same 'dream', no one else in the world does." Ryan pointed to the TV screen. "If they did it would be all over the news."  
"He has a point." Dustin said, flipping through the channels. "I mean, why does no one else remember?"  
"Maybe only people who remember are those who got powers! Which means me, Ryan, and Nate at least have powers too! We can help you!" Zach said, excited at the thought of becoming a super hero.  
"OK, let's say it's true, let's say we do have powers, how do we figure them out?" Dustin asked. There was silence, and Ryan's cell phone rang.  
"Hello? Hey Tyler. Wait, what?" Dustin and Zach looked up towards Ryan. "What do you mean you turned your dog into chocolate?"  
"Chocolate?" Dustin said confused

"What took you so long!" Tyler said as the three of them entered his house.  
"Well, I do live about thirty minutes from your house, Tyler." Dustin said.  
"What are you talking about with your dog?" Ryan asked. Tyler just pointed to a dog shaped block of chocolate. It was very detailed as well. Almost as if it was real.  
"This is your dog?" Dustin asked as he looked at it with speculation.  
"Was. Was my dog. But I turned him into chocolate!" Tyler said hysterically. Zach patted his back to calm him down.  
"What happened?" Zach asked.  
"The dog was annoying, he kept barking, and barking, and I was getting angry, and I pointed at him and then something came out of my finger, and he is like this." The three of them looked perplexed. Dustin thought about Zach's theory earlier and decided to test it.  
"Tyler, do you remember what happened yesterday?"  
"Of course, the lights going out in the movie theater and then I was at home. It was weird. I told my mom but she didn't believe me." Tyler said as he looked at his dog.  
"Chocolate?" Ryan said to himself  
"Interesting." Dustin turned to Zach. "You might be onto something. Where is Nate, I want to test a few things out?"  
"Chocolate." Ryan shook his head.  
"Hanging out with a friend, its spring break." Zach said.  
"Chocolate!" Ryan said, yelling.  
"Ok, yeah, the dog is chocolate, so what?" Dustin asked.  
"Not just chocolate! Tyler, where are your cards?" Ryan asked.  
"In my bed room, why?" Tyler questioned. Dustin and Zach looked confused too.  
"Ryan, what is it?"  
Ryan dug into Tyler's bag, and pulled out a deck box. He searched through the deck box until he found a card and pulled it out. On the card it said 'Majin Buu'  
"Chocolate Beam!" Ryan said proudly.  
"You're saying Tyler got powers, and he has Majin Buu's Powers?" Zach asked.  
"Power's that reflect us. Lan didn't mean it how I thought. I was thinking regular powers, but he might have meant something like a favorite power in a TV show or something like that." Dustin said.  
"And since Tyler likes Majin Buu so much," Ryan started.  
"And since he remembers yesterday," Zach continued.  
"Then it might be like a favorite character or something!" Dustin said excitingly.  
"Ok just one question," Tyler asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"


	6. Chapter 5: A New Evil

**Chapter 5: A New Evil**

Tyler sat in a chair, shocked at Dustin's story. But how could he not believe it. He'd turned his own dog to chocolate, and the others might have abilities as well. It was freaking him out a bit.  
"It's hard to take in, and I am still not sure about everything, but," Dustin was interrupted by the door suddenly opening up. Standing in the front door was Lan, dressed as he was when Dustin saw him yesterday.  
"Hello all. My name is Landon, Lan for short. Pleasure to meet you all." Lan gave his hand out to shake, everyone stayed where they were. "Well, tough crowd I see. Dustin, tell them I don't bite."  
"Lan, what are you doing here?" Dustin asked.  
'Call it divine intervention. I was growing bored. So, I made the experiment more exciting."  
"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked.  
"Kids these days, they need to watch more TV." Lan closed the door. Zach rushed for the door and opened it, but Lan was gone. Zach was about to go after him.  
"Stop, it's no use to try and follow. He gave us a clue to something." Dustin said as he looked for the remote.  
"Here it is." Tyler said as he turned the TV on. On the TV there was nothing out of the ordinary.  
"Try the local channels, maybe the news can tell us something." Ryan said. Tyler tried channel 10. They looked in shock.

On the TV screen they saw the TV anchors looking grim.  
"We have shocking footage from the Tuttle Shopping Mall." Said the male news anchor.  
"We suggest anyone with young children turn the channel." The female news anchor warned.  
"Ok Tyler, you've got to leave." Ryan said jokingly. Tyler blew it off.  
On the screen it was a home video camera, very shaky. In the video they heard screaming.  
"The camera is moving around too much to see anything." Dustin said, trying to put all the fast movements together, and then the camera stopped.  
"That's much better." Zach said, when through the video they heard a blood curling scream and the camera fall to the ground, the lens cracked. From the side, they could see a red liquid slowly flowing onto the screen. They all turned away for a quick moment.  
"What happened?" Tyler asked. Then a small dark shape walked in front of the camera. No one could quite see what it was, but they all heard a laugh. A laugh that seemed a little familiar, but was cold, showing no remorse for the life that was taken.  
"I think we know what to do." Dustin said, getting up.  
"Leave it to the guys with guns." Ryan said, taking the remote form Tyler, changing the channel.  
"That laugh, I swear I know it, but where from." Zach said, perplexed.  
"Come on, we need to stop whatever that is." Dustin said, heading for the door. He looked behind himself to see the others, not moving. "What's wrong?"  
"What's wrong? We could die! Did you see what happened to the cameraman." Ryan said.  
"I can't forget that. But I can't forget what Lan said." Dustin thought back to Lan saying 'Don't screw up, or your world will pay.'. Dustin knew he could not sit by and do nothing.  
"Dustin, even if we did go, what could we do, we don't have powers, or we don't know what they are." Zach said.  
"Except mine." Tyler said.  
"Can you even do it again, intentionally?" Ryan asked. Tyler sulked in his chair. "See, we have nothing."  
"I don't care. I am going. People are dying! When I am supposed to be the one to stop whatever is happening, I am not going to stand around and let it happen." Dustin opened the door. "Who is coming with me!"  
"I will." Zach stood up. Zach always thought himself a hero of sorts in this kind of situation, and now he was ready to prove it. He has an unyielding confidence that he knew could drive him to victory. Ryan stood up.  
"Your right, we have to do something." Ryan walked over to the door. Ryan didn't like what he was doing, but he knew it was the right thing. He knew that he had to stand up and fight, enough though he hated confrontations.  
They all looked at Tyler, who still sat in his chair. He slowly got up.  
"Whatever that is, let's turn it into Chocolate."


	7. Chapter 6: The Mall

**Chapter 6: The Mall**

Dustin's car turned into the parking lot of Tuttle Mall. The Mall stood tall, but only two floors, and stood on a hill. Cops were everywhere. They couldn't go any further. A Patrol officer came up to the car. Dustin rolled his window down.  
"Sorry boys, no mall today, we have a situation."  
"What seems to be the issue?" Dustin asked trying to get any information he could.  
"Well some little bastard is in the Mall. He's killed a few people already, and we got most people out of there, we think. We also lost 2 officers that went in." Dustin looked in the back to see Zach and Tyler looking grim. Ryan just stared straight out the front windshield, scanning the area.  
"Thank you officer. Oh, just one more question. Why did you tell us that? Seems a bit detailed." Dustin questioned. The officer stood there, stunned.  
"You heard nothing from me." He tipped his hat and walked away.  
"How are we going to get into the mall? The cops are everywhere." Ryan looked out and around, counting at least 40.  
"The place looks surrounded, that's for sure. But I have a friend that works here. I know a back entrance. We might be able to get in through there." Dustin said as he backed up and headed around to the back of the mall.  
"So do we have a game plan? I mean, this thing has killed a few people already." Tyler asked curiously.  
"Well, we might have an advantage knowing it's a killing machine, and to know to expect the unexpected." Ryan said.  
"Maybe not." Zach said, everyone looked towards him, except Dustin who glanced back at him in the rear view mirror. "The video, that laugh, I KNOW I've heard it before, I just can't pinpoint it."  
"I never had seen a creature like that. It must be Lan's creation." Tyler said.  
"Maybe not. I mean he doesn't seem too original. He gave you Majin Buu's powers, or at least the Chocolate Beam. Plus he took on Dustin's look. Maybe it's something we know." Zach said.  
"But what is it." Dustin asked  
"I don't know." Zach said, shaking his head.

As Dustin drove slowly through the back lot, Zach jumbled through his mind to what that laugh was. Because maybe, just maybe, that information could help them in this fight. The car took a sharp turn in front of the back entrance of 'Sears.'  
"Our first adventure begins with us going through Sears?" asked Ryan. They all got out of the car.  
"Not exactly." Dustin pointed to a small alcove. They walked behind it to see a huge trash compactor. "My friend brings the trash out. The door is only locked after hours, so with any luck." Dustin pulled on the door.  
"This seems too easy." Tyler said doubtfully.

They were now inside the mall, but in the background, in the halls behind all the stores where shipments could go through. The hallway was narrow. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. They came to a door.  
"Where will this lead?"  
"With any luck, a toy store." Dustin opened the door and frowned.  
Around them they were surrounded by glass crystals, vials of sand, and beads, thousands of beads.  
"This is the lamest toy store ever." Zach said. Dustin rolled his eyes. There was another door, to the left, but it was locked when Tyler tried it. They decided to walk out into the Mall.  
In the mall itself, it was quiet, nothing was moving. The air was still. They noticed they were on the second floor.  
Ryan looked over the railing, still nothing.  
"Do we have any idea where to start looking?" Zach asked, still frustrated about the laugh.  
"Well, we could..." Dustin was interrupted.  
"No!" Tyler intervened.  
"No what?"  
"We are not splitting up. This is not Scooby freaking Doo."  
"Tyler, it's a huge mall, it's the best way to find this thing." Dustin said.  
"And what happens if it find us?"  
"We will use these." Ryan said as he walked over to an abandoned Mall Security Segway. He picked up two walkie-talkies. "Dustin and I will take the higher floors. Zach and Tyler, you guys take the lower floors." He handed a walkie-talkie to Tyler.  
"Ok, so how do we fight it?" Zach asked.  
"Don't fight it until we are all there." Dustin said as Ryan and him started to walk towards the Sears.  
"Tyler has his Chocolate Beam." Ryan pointed out.  
"But I don't know how to use it." Tyler reminded.  
"That's true. Find a weapon while you're looking around. Stay away from windows that might have police officers around them. We don't want to get in trouble." The two groups went their own ways.

Zach and Tyler rode the escalator down to the bottom floor. When they got to the bottom, they were hesitant. On the ground they saw a red streak of blood, going into the 'Hallmark' Store. They looked at each other, moving on to the FYE music and movie store, and walked in.

Ryan and Dustin were in Sears, looking at the hardware department.  
"Good idea, we need some sort of defense." Dustin said as he picked up a metal baseball bat.  
"Well, I think we need some sort of power against this thing. But I do have a question."  
"Yeah?"  
"Why us? I mean, I'm assuming that this experiment of Lan's is affecting the whole world. So, even if he was looking for a group of gamers, there has to be a more qualified groups out there." Ryan looked through a pile of hockey sticks.  
"Maybe that is it. He didn't want the best out there. I mean we are a rag tag group, that's for sure. Plus we don't know a lot." Ryan shook his head in agreement. "No offense but you and Zach might not even have powers, hell I might not have them. All I know is Lan decided to get rid of everyone to talk to me. But for all I know, he might be doing that to lead me more astray." Dustin took a swing with the bat for practice. "Or, he is telling the truth, but he does not have good intentions. He said he would introduce the villains. I think he introduced whatever we're looking for."  
"Do you think Lan is human?"  
"I don't even know. The whole conversation with him went by so quickly. I didn't get a chance to ask him a lot of things." Then, from inside the store, they heard the laugh they'd heard from the news story. They looked at each other as they gripped their weapons tightly

Inside FYE, Tyler and Zach looked around.  
"Come on Zach, nothing is here." Tyler said walking out of the CD section.  
Zach was looking through the DVD's. He was literally looking at each one and putting it back. "I know that laugh. It is here somewhere, I know it." Zach was looking through Horror.  
"You're still on that Zach? Face it," Tyler walked over to the movie case. "We are not going to find whatever it is here." Zach was staring at a DVD, his eyes wide with fear. Tyler looked over his shoulder, stunned. "You don't think...?"  
Zach didn't answer; he was already jumping behind the cash register and opening the DVD player that plays the DVD throughout the store. Tyler looked up towards the TV. As Zach fast-forwarded, watching the pictures go by fast, he remembered a screen, and pressed play. On the video there was a screen, and then, the exact same laugh from the news report. Tyler grabbed the walk-talkie. He pressed the button to talk.  
"Dustin! Ryan! We know what it is." They waited tensely for them to answer. Zach grabbed the radio.  
"RYAN! DUSTIN! Guys, we know what it is, it's a..." Zach was interrupted by a burst of Static.  
Then from the other end of the walkie-talkie, in a slow raspy voice "It's a Gremlin!" The Gremlin started to laugh in a high pitched way. Zach and Tyler rushed out of the store.


	8. Chapter 7: Gremlin

**Chapter 7: Gremlin**

Ryan cursed himself. The Gremlin came out of nowhere, jumping onto Dustin's back. Ryan took a few swings with the hockey stick, nearly hitting Dustin, and decided that it was not the best idea. He started throwing things, anything at the Gremlin, including the walkie-talkie. Dustin took a risk and swung his bat over his shoulder, hitting the Gremlin off of him. He ran over to Ryan. Ryan saw the rip and slash marks from the Gremlin's claws on his shoulders, blood starting to stain his shirt.  
"It's a Gremlin." The Gremlin said as he picked up the walkie-talkie, and laughed. He threw the walkie-talkie onto the wall, breaking it.  
"You're dead!" Dustin rushed the Gremlin with his bat, swinging low, hitting him as hard as possible. The Gremlin laughed as it flew through the air, towards the power tool section. Ryan ran up to Dustin.  
"You think you got him?" Ryan asked as a buzz saw flew through the air towards them. They ducked out of the way at the last second. The Gremlin stood there, laughing. It picked up another buzz saw.  
"I think we need the others." Dustin said as they ran towards the door to the mall. Ryan looked back to see the Gremlin on a scooter bike.  
"Watch out!" Ryan said as Dustin turned around. Ryan pushed Dustin out of the way and was hit by the scooter. The Gremlin laughed harder than ever. Ryan clung to the scooter as the Gremlin drove wildly. Zach and Tyler ran up the escalator to see Dustin running out of the store.  
"What happened? Where's Ryan?" Dustin pointed with his bat to the Scooter driving crazy.  
"So what do you think about it all?" Lan said walking in from behind.  
"You did this!" Dustin gripped the bat tight.  
"How could you cause chaos like this?" Tyler asked.  
"I didn't cause the chaos, the Gremlin did. I just introduced him to a new environment. Now you all have choices."  
"HERE'S MY CHOICE!" Dustin yelled, swinging the bat in fury towards Lan, with as much power as he could muster. Lan quickly put his hand up and caught the bat, inches from his face. Dustin stood, shocked at his power and speed. Zach and Tyler backed up a little.  
"Wrong choice, Dustin, wrong choice." Lan said, frowning.

Ryan was holding onto the front of the scooter with dear life as the Gremlin tried to shake him off, swiping at him with his claws. Somehow, Ryan dodged them. He kept looking over his shoulder. They were going at a very high speed. The Gremlin laughed in Ryan's face. Ryan knew he couldn't let go, if they lost it now, they might not find it again, and at night, the Gremlin would be free to go outside. Then it would be impossible to find it. Ryan looked over his shoulder again, and to his surprise he was in front of the store they walked into and driving into it. The Gremlin hit the brakes on the scooter, and Ryan went flying, breaking the once locked door. The next moments were a bit hazy. Ryan thought he landed in clay but was not sure, and before it all went black, he saw the Gremlin laughing and hopping away.

-  
Dustin and Lan stared at each other for what felt like forever to Zach. Dustin finally broke the silence.  
"Go find the Gremlin and Ryan." Zach and Tyler ran off.  
"I am going to go for it!" Tyler turned around, and Zach looked on surprised, confused at what his friend was about to do. "I TURN YOU TO CHOCOLATE!" Tyler pointed his finger towards Lan.  
Lan's expression went straight to anger as he reacted. He pulled the bat up, lifting Dustin off the ground, and threw him over the railing of the second floor. Lan then jumped out of the way himself. The beam hit a dress in the store, turning it into pure chocolate. Tyler stood shocked at Lan's speed and power and Zach looked over the railing, seeing Dustin fall.

Even thought it was one story, Dustin felt like he was falling forever. He had time to notice Tyler's blank expression as he was flung over the railing; he even saw the horror on Zach's face as he looked over the railing, watching him fall. Dustin didn't care, he just kept falling, until he landed hard on his back into a grove of fake plants and everything instantly went black

"Dustin!" Zach yelled. Dustin's body lay lifeless in the fake plants. Zach started to panic. Tyler was frozen in shock, and Ryan was God-knows-where with the Gremlin. He felt alone. Then the Gremlin jumped in front of him, with a gun, pointed right at Zach.  
"Dies!" the Gremlin said, cocking the gun. Zach was frozen with fear.  
"Detonating Clay, Spider!" Ryan yelled as Zach, Tyler, and the Gremlin looked towards him. Ryan was a little scratched up, but looked fine. They all looked a bit confused when the small spider like thing crawled next to the Gremlin.  
"Yous first." The Gremlin shot the spider and it exploded. The explosion was not big enough to hit Zach but it pushed him onto his back. The Gremlin went flying through the air to the, far past the railing, and landed on the first floor. Tyler shook out of his shook and ran over to Zach. Ryan looked down to see the Gremlin, now starting to get up again.  
"We need to stop it!" Ryan said, helping Zach up. They started to run down the escalator.  
"What about Dustin, he fell over the railing?" Zach asked as they came to the bottom.  
"Tyler, stay here and check on Dustin, Zach you're with me." Ryan commanded. Tyler ran over to the fake plants

The Gremlin was dizzy from the blast, and noticed a few scratches on itself. It looked up to see two of the boys running towards it. It growled low to the ground and looked around. To its left, the open food court, too much light at the moment, and to the right, a dark store. The Gremlin hopped off into the store.

"The Gremlin went into Hollister?" Ryan questioned.  
"Wait, what happened back there? You used Deidara's attack, didn't you?" Zach asked.  
"Yeah. When I awoke, I was surrounded by clay. The room that was locked from the way we came in, it had a bunch of clay." Ryan pulled out some clay from his pockets. "I don't know what came over me, but I grabbed some and saw the Gremlin had a gun on you. It just clicked to try it. I still don't believe it worked. But it looks like I do have powers." Zach sulked. "What's wrong?"  
"Everyone is getting their powers but me."  
"Zach, come on. Powers or not, you're in this."  
"Yeah, I know, but still."  
"Look, we have a lot more to worry about then powers. Dustin doesn't have his powers, but that isn't stopping him. Well, wasn't..." Ryan looked back towards Tyler, who was looking through the fake plants. "Let's go."  
"Your right!" Zach said as they started into the darkened store, and Zach pulled off the arm of a manikin.

Tyler rummaged through the plants, desperately looking for Dustin. Stupid fake plants, he thought. Then he felt a shoe. Tyler pulled with all his might, pulling Dustin out of the brush. Tyler fell on the floor as Dustin was fully out of the brush. Tyler looked at him. Dustin's body was lifeless.

-  
In the darkened Hollister store, Ryan and Zach moved slowly, trying to hear for the Gremlin. Ryan was forming another Spider with the clay from his pocket, and Zach held the manikin arm, ready to attack. The place had a bunch of summer wear. Sand was placed in random places amongst the aisles to make it look more like summer. They stopped, looked at each other, and sighed.  
Then the music was pumping through the store and they both jumped in surprise. The Gremlin attacked without warning. He threw a rack at Ryan, pushing him against the wall, and the Gremlin lunged at Zach, tooth and claw ready to swipe. The Gremlin growled loudly and Zach screamed in terror. Zach covered his face and closed his eyes. Zach stood there, waiting for it, but it never happened. He opened his eyes in surprise.  
A wall of sand stood in front of him, holding the Gremlin in place. The Gremlin's body and right arm was trapped, and the left arm swung wildly towards Zach, but he was right out of the reach. Zach laughed.  
"Zach, you have Gaara's power!" Ryan said, pushing the rack off of him. Zach ran over to Ryan. The Gremlin struggled to get free. They did a high five, and without warning the wall of sand collapsed. The Gremlin picked himself up immediately. Ryan acted without thinking.  
"Detonating Clay, Spider!" Ryan yelled and the clay spider came to life, and caused an explosion. The explosion was loud and destructive in the little room. The Gremlin was thrown out of the store and landed in front of a large water fountain. Ryan and Zach went flying onto the back wall of the store.

The Gremlin looked up at the fountain. "Gulb Gulb." The Gremlin smiled, and started to climb.

Ryan brushed himself off, waving his hand in the air to clear the smoke.  
"That was smart." Zach said sarcastically, coughing through the smoke.  
"Yeah, well at least I did something, your sand wall fell."  
"Like I know what I am doing, it just happened."  
"The Gremlin would be ours if it wasn't for your sand wall falling," They both stopped arguing and looked out the broken window and saw the Gremlin start to climb the fountain. "Wasn't there something about not letting the Gremlin touch water?"  
"Yeah, they multiply." Zach looked at his watch, "And it's almost 6:30, it will be night soon, they will destroy the city if they get out." They ran out of the door.

The Gremlin was nearing the fountain, inches from the water. Zach and Ryan ran out and towards the Gremlin, he swiped at them and they jumped back. The Gremlin put his hand into the water.  
"No! We're too late!" Ryan said as the back of the Gremlin started to boil up. Zach knew it was going to cause dozens of Gremlins to come to life, and if one gave them the trouble it did, what will more do?  
"Do you have any clay?" Zach asked  
"No I'm out. Can you control sand yet?"  
"I have been trying!" They looked on hopelessly. The Gremlin laughed.  
"I will not let this happen!" Dustin stood, 100 feet from the Gremlin. The Gremlin smirked as he became closer to bring hell onto Ohio. Tyler ran up to Ryan and Zach.  
"We need to step back." Tyler said as he pulled them out of the way.  
"Gremlin, you're going to pay for the lives you have taken. I don't believe in killing a human for them killing another human," Dustin looked straight into the eyes of the Gremlin. "But you're not human!"

Dustin brought his hands together in front of him and put them to his side. He then parted them at his side.  
"KAAAAAAAAAAAAA….." Dustin yelled, as an energy ball started to form in his hands.  
"Are you kidding me?" Ryan asked, shocked.  
"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….." the ball of energy grew to form his whole hand  
"Does he have enough time?" Zach asked.  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA….." The energy in Dustin's hands started to become bigger and more powerful.  
"Come on, Dustin!"  
"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….."  
"Too latesssss." The Gremlin says as the first Gremlin started to pop out of his back.  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dustin forced his hands in front of him, palm to palm, and the ball of energy became a beam of energy moving at lighting fast speed. Dustin didn't stop screaming, the beam shot straight into the Gremlin, immediately destroying it and the one that was popping out. The beam hit the wall, leaving a large hole, charred and smoky. Dustin's arm fell down and swung in the air. Dustin dropped to his knees in exhaustion  
"Dustin!" The three of them ran over to him.


	9. Chapter 8: Victory

**Chapter 8: Victory**

Dustin was on his knees, and each breath was a chore. _What did I just do?_ He thought. His friends came running towards him.  
"Dustin, that was awesome!" Zach said as they got to him. Ryan and Tyler grabbed his arms and helped him up.  
"Are you ok?" Tyler asked, noticing Dustin's breathing patterns.  
"I will be, it just took a lot out of me. Didn't know I had that in me." They all laughed. But suddenly they heard the doors open from the food court.  
"Move! Move! Move!" Yelled someone. Zach peered over to see dozens of cops flowing into the mall's food court, which was right outside of the fountain where they were.  
"Guys, we have company. We better move, unless we want to explain everything." They looked around at the mark the Kamehameha had made on the wall, the splattered Gremlin everywhere, and the smoke coming out of the Hollister.  
"Dustin, can you walk?" Ryan asked. He just nodded his head and was on his own weight.  
"Let's run." Dustin said. They started to run towards the escalators when the cops started to fan out further than the food court. As they got to the escalators, one cop saw them.  
"Hey you all! STOP!" The cop yelled. The boys didn't look back; they just kept running into the store where they came out of.

Inside the store Dustin opened the door. He started to go through when Ryan and Zach stopped.  
"What's wrong, we need to get going. They saw us." Dustin said, looking out the door. The cops have not caught up to them, but any minute now they will, he thought.  
"Let me just grab some clay." Ryan ran past the scooter and broken door and grabbed a few handfuls of clay. He then reached into his pocket and put some cash on the cash register.  
"I need to practice with sand." Zach grabbed three vials of sand and put money on the cash register, just as Ryan did.  
"Can we go now?" Dustin said, irritated. They all nodded their heads. They all ran through the door, and closed it, right before a handful of cops came into the store, and looked confused.

Dustin's car started, and he was off. Dustin drove fast out of the parking lot, and pulled onto the main streets, trying to blend in as to not be caught. Once they were on the road, the group sighed in relief.  
"That was so cool!" Zach yelled from the back.  
'That was too close. What would have happened if the Gremlin multiplied? Nothing could have stopped them." Dustin said as he pulled onto the freeway.  
"We shouldn't think of what if, we should think of what is." Ryan stated. "We all have powers, we all remember yesterday. We need to get in contact with the rest of the Guard Tower people to see what they say. If they too remember, then logically they should have powers. They might not have realized it yet, but maybe they do."  
"What about the Guard Tower people we don't like or get along with," Tyler said. This caused a long silence that was broken by Dustin.  
"We need all the help we can get. That Gremlin was nothing compared to what Lan himself can do. If we ever have to fight him, we will need everyone working together to win."  
"You think that day will come?" Zach asked.  
"Possibly. Not sure. We just have to train and work hard. Let's get you guys home." Dustin said as the sun was slowly starting the set.

"Just one question. You looked dead when you fell, what happened?" Zach asked.  
"Well, I would have been, if not for Lan, to be honest." The others were confused.  
"But he threw you over the railing." Ryan said.  
"I know, but he did it on purpose. He knew what he was doing. He knew where I would land. It was all on purpose."  
"But why?"  
"Because, apparently I have Goku's powers. And what happens when a Saiyan comes back from a bad injury?"  
"They become more powerful!" Tyler said proudly.  
"Exactly. So I think he was getting impatient with me not having my powers. So he pushed the process along."  
"Sweet, so you woke up and did the Kamehameha! "Ryan said as the car pulled off the highway  
"Not really."  
"What happened?" Zach asked.  
"He wouldn't wake up." Tyler said. "So I kicked him, in the head. A lot."  
"I still have a headache. But I was still alive, just barely breathing. I am tough to kill." They all let out a laugh. It felt nice to laugh again. The day seemed so serious, and stressful.  
"Ok, so we need to plan for the future." Ryan started "We had a close call today with the cops. Next time, we might not be so lucky. What are we going to do?"  
"That's a good question. But we can't let that stop us from helping the world. We just have to be careful. Here's your house, Zach." Dustin pulled into the drive way.  
"I am going to hang out with them for a while." Tyler said as the three of them got out of the car. They waved as Dustin drove off.

On Dustin's way home, he couldn't help but think about the day's events. This was just the beginning. It was not going to get any easier. The villains will only get harder, tougher, and more relentless. Dustin was worried for his friends, and the innocent people that could not defend themselves. Dustin just had to try his best to save everyone. Dustin turned into his driveway.

In a darkened room, a single television monitor glowed. In black and white it showed Tyler shooting a beam from his figure. Then it went to Ryan making the clay spider move and blow up. Zach making the sand wall as a barrier. Then showing Dustin doing the Kamehameha. A figure, dressed in an all-black suit, stood up and inhaled deeply, and smirked.  
"Looks like we have some new players in the game."


	10. Chapter 9: training

**Chapter 9: Training**

Five days has passed since their first battle at Tuttle Mall. Five days have passed since the boys discovered their powers. Five days, Dustin thought, while he looked through his phone.  
Dustin has been trying to juggle work, training, and talking to the Guard Tower players to see if they remember anything. Dustin got a hold of Adam, and older friend, who said he remembered Sunday, and he said it wasn't raining. That is the same as everyone else who didn't remember. The rain was Dustin's key. Asking people if they remember disappearing was not the best way to start a conversation.  
The morning was gone, and now it was a nice Saturday afternoon. Dustin had made plans to train with Zach, Tyler, Ryan, and Zach's younger brother, Nate, who did remember the rain and disappearing.  
Dustin looked at the clock, 1:23pm it read. Enough time to call one more person. Dustin flipped through his phone to the A's and then saw the number he wanted. He pressed the call button and waited. Ring after ring he waited. Then from the other side,  
"Hello, this is Andrew, leave a message." Dustin sighed through the beep.  
"Hey Andrew, it's Dustin. I was wondering if you remember it raining last Sunday. Give me a call, if not, see you tomorrow." Dustin flipped his phone down and threw it on the table. Then the door bell rang. It must be the guys Dustin thought. Dustin got up and answered the door.

Back in the woods behind Dustin's home, they stood in a small clearing.  
"So what kind of training are we going to be going?" Tyler asked.  
"Well we have a lot of work to do. We don't know when something will strike, but we have to be ready. We have to train when we can."  
'With great power, comes great responsibility." Zach said. They all looked at him silently. "What? Didn't you ever see 'Spider-Man'?"  
"Anyway." Ryan said trying to ignore Zach, "What kind of training are we doing today?"  
"Well work on what we can do. Tyler will try and control his Chocolate Beam more. Zach will work on his control of sand. Ryan you will work on controlling the clay spider, and when it explodes. I will work on my energy beams."  
"What about me"? Nate asked curiously. Dustin turned around.  
"You will be training with me. You guys stay here and practice. Nate we have some walking to do." Dustin and Nate walked off into the forest.

Dustin and Nate walked for what seemed like forever to Nate. Nate was confused of why he got to train with Dustin. Dustin walked into another opening in the woods.

Light shined down in what seemed like a perfect circle cut in the middle of the wooded area Nate thought.  
"Ok Nate, we need to talk." Dustin sat down on a rock.  
"Ok."  
"Tell me what you remember from last Sunday. I want details."  
"Well we were at the Guard Tower and the lights went out. You, Ryan and Zach went up front. Things were getting crazy in the back. Jim was trying to take charge, no one was listening to him and he was getting really mad. Tyler ran up front to see what was taking you guys. Ryan came back and told everyone to calm down. That infuriated Jim. He thought he should be in charge. Then everything went black. The next moment I was in bed, waking up. But it was Monday and Zach remembers everything, other then he apparently lasted longer than I did."  
"Nate I need to ask you a very serious question." Nate looked confused, "Is working with Zach going to cause a problem?" Nate looked at Dustin with a weird look. "I ask because, I know brothers don't always get along, and I know you two don't always see eye to eye. But this is serious business. I don't want your guy's fighting to endanger any lives." Dustin was trying to be sincere as he could be.  
"Why are you talking to me about this? Why no talk to Zach, he starts all the fights." Nate said defending himself.  
"I know how it is and how it goes. I had an older cousin I once lived with, and it was basically a brother relationship. I know how the older brother gets. As the younger brother you need to ignore it and move on."  
Nate never knew that Dustin might have gone through what he goes through with his brother.  
"Ok, I will try." Nate said proudly.  
"Good, now to begin your training, and unlock your powers." Dustin said as he stood up in the clearing.

"So what do we do?" Tyler asked as he sat against a tree.  
"Practice, duh!" Ryan scoffed as he messed with some clay.  
"And you're doing?" Tyler questioned.  
"I am trying to make something else out of clay." Ryan held up what looked like a glob of clay, poorly molded.  
"Yeah, looks scary." Tyler laughed. Zach was concentrating on a hand full of sand. But nothing was happening.  
"Come on guys we have to practice! Who knows when we will have another battle?" Zach was determined not to be a burden, like he felt he was at the mall. Ryan blew the Gremlin up a few times; Dustin did the Kamehameha to destroy the Gremlin. Hell, even Tyler took Lan and Dustin out of their lock. All I did was stop the Gremlin from attacking me, he thought. Lot of help I was, he scoffed at himself.  
"All I do is point and shoot, what is there to practice?" Tyler asked, without expecting an answer.  
"There is a lot to practice Tyler." Zach broke his concentration "You need better aim, and you might be able to speed it up, so your opponents don't see it coming." Zach walked away and went back to his pile of sand. And the moment he sat down, the sand started to form a ball in his hand.  
"Look at that you got it!" Ryan said, as he decided to start smaller with his clay. He rolled it into a snake. "Detonating Clay, Snake." Ryan put his hands together and the small snake came to life. Ryan concentrated on it hard as he made it slither into some underbrush, and then the underbrush exploded.  
"You have more control now." Tyler said as he looked over at Zach as he now had 5 balls of sand in his hands.  
"Yep, now get to practice."

Nate stood in front of Dustin confused at what training he could do. He didn't even know what powers he might have.  
"So what are we going to do?" Nate asked as Dustin smirked and he held his hand up and formed a ball of energy. Nate's eyes widen. He knew it was true, but this was the first time he witnessed any powers. Zach had been unsuccessful all week with his little training with sand.  
"I have come to the conclusion that our powers surface when were under distress. I refuse to let you come with us to the next battle just to unlock your powers." Dustin pointed his palm with the energy ball in it right at Nate.  
"What are you doing?" Nate started to back away.  
"Training." Dustin extended his palm forwards shooting the energy ball at Nate. Nate dove out of the way, letting the energy ball hit the tree, leaving it a little charred.  
"What is wrong with you?" Nate yelled, getting off the ground.  
"Trust me," Dustin formed a new energy ball. "It's the safest way!" Again he hurled the energy ball towards Nate, Nate rolled out of the way. Dustin smirked.  
"So I have to fight you?" Nate asked as he grabbed a stick from the ground, holding it like a weapon. Nate charged Dustin. Nate swung and Dustin shifted his body and dodged it easily, Dustin then the formed a fist and punched Nate in the stomach. Nate was pushed back.  
Nate thought that was going to hurt a lot more than it did. Dustin could have done a lot more damage. But he was helping him.  
"You ready for round 2 Nate?"  
"You know it." Dustin grabbed a stick and the two started to spar against each other.

Night was falling as Dustin and Nate came back to the rest of them. They were laughing as they entered the clearing.  
"What did you guys do?" Zach asked. He noticed Nate had dozens of starches all over him. Dustin had a few himself.  
"We trained, a lot. I learned some cool moves too." Nate said proudly.  
"Did you discover your powers?" Ryan asked, wiping his hands off from dry clay.  
"No, but we will keep trying." Dustin looked around. "So what did you guys do today?"  
"We worked on simple things." Tyler said.  
"Yep I can form sand balls." Zach picked up a pile of sand. Instantly the sand formed a ball and when flying, smacking a tree trunk and scattering into a million pieces.  
"I worked on controlling more, with a clay snake." Ryan said.  
"And you Tyler?" Dustin raised an eye brow.  
"I might have turned a bunch of bushes about 50 feet that way into chocolate." Tyler smiled.  
Dustin looked around again. Small burn marks everywhere, sand scatter about, and chocolate bushes. Not suspicious at all. He looked back towards the way Nate and himself came earlier. He left his own charred marks with the energy balls.  
"We will need to figure out a new place to train." Dustin Laughed. Ryan pulled his phone out of his pocket. He looked at it strangely.  
"What's up?" Zach asked.  
"It's a text message. It says to check Dustin's email. It's signed from a friend. The number is unlisted."  
"Let's go check my email." The team ran off towards Dustin's home.


	11. Chapter 10: Awakening

**Chapter 10: Awakening**

They ran into the house in hurry. Dustin slid into his computer chair and pressed the button on the computer tower to start the boot up process.  
"Hey can someone toss me my phone?" Dustin asked, as he watched the Windows loading screen.  
"No problem." Ryan said picking up Dustin's phone from the table and handed it to Dustin. Dustin flipped open his phone to see 3 missed calls and 2 text messages. Dustin ignored the missed calls and went straight to the text messages.  
The first one said, 'Dustin, please check your email, you will have instructions on where to meet me.' Dustin sighed. The second text message said, 'I am getting impatient. If you do not come soon, then you will regret it.'  
"What does he mean, regret it?" Tyler asked concerned.  
"Maybe it's Lan." Nate pointed out.  
"But this is not his style. He would just pop in if he wanted to talk to us." Dustin said as he opened up the internet browser and started for his email.  
"Why are we putting ourselves in danger if there is no reason to?" Zach finally asked.  
"What if whoever it is unleashes a monster like the Gremlin? We don't even know what's possible anymore." Ryan said as he peeked out the window.  
"Spam, Spam, eBay, mom, mom, spam…" Dustin said as he was searching his emails. "There it is." Dustin saw an email with the subject 'Dustin, Please read. I know your secret.' The sender was unknown.  
"Are you sure it's not spam?" Zach joked.  
Dustin started to read off the email. "Dustin, I know about you, and your friends Ryan, Tyler and Zach. Unless you want downtown to be destroyed, please come to 1275 East Main St. Do not involve the cops." Dustin sat back in his chair.  
"Destroy downtown? How?" Zach looked worried.  
"Let me see where exactly this is." Dustin started to bring up 'Google Maps'  
"This has to be a trap. And how does he know about our powers?" Ryan asked.  
"Trap or not we have to go." Dustin was writing down the directions on a pad of paper next to his computer.  
"What if it's just a bluff?" Nate asked.  
"There a good chance it is," Dustin got up out of the chair. "But I am not willing to take that risk." They all looked at each other, without saying a word, and just nodded.

The car ride there seemed to take forever for them. They all knew that this was a set up, but on that off chance whoever it was could destroy downtown; it was not worth the risk.  
Dustin pulled into what looked like an area with huge storage containers. The type you see near docks. But there was no pier anywhere. They were each addressed 1053, 1065, and so on.  
"Nate, remind me while you came again?" Zach asked.  
"To help, of course."  
"With what, you don't have powers yet." Zach said.  
"I am a lot more useful them a ball of sand!" Nate started to argue and looked up to see Dustin peering back at them. "I am sorry Zach, I didn't mean it." Zach looked confused of what stopped his brother.  
"Um, yeah, sorry too." Dustin stopped the car. They got out seeing they were in front of a warehouse building.  
"So were meeting someone or thing with the possible power to destroy downtown Columbus, in an abandoned Warehouse, miles from where anyone can see. Did I get that right?" Ryan asked.  
"That pretty much sums it up." Dustin said as they approached the door. On the ground they saw a broken lock that looks like it was easily torn off. Tyler looked at it with grim  
"You know, I think we might want to chance downtown." Tyler said looking back towards the car.  
"Come on, this is no scarier than a green little monster." Zach said as he pulled the door open.  
Inside it was dark. What light there was came from the windows at the top of the structure, which was slowly fading along with the rest of the day. Dustin propped open the door with a wooden crate box for more light. They looked around; the place was lined with wooden crate boxes.  
"OK! We're here!" Dustin yelled into the darkness.  
"So happy you could make it." Said a mysterious voice from the darkness. A man, slender and tall, wearing a black suit and dark sunglasses emerged. He had his black hair slicked back "I was afraid you would not make it."  
"Your threat got us here, so what do you want?" Zach asked. The man looked down.  
"What I want," He looked up and smiled, "Is to see what you got!"  
Without warning the man in black started running towards Ryan at lightning speed. No one could believe his speed.  
"Not today," Ryan said as he brought out a clay spider and put his hands together "Detonating Clay, Spider." The Spider started too scurried towards the unknown man.  
"Simple trick." The man said, and right before the spider approached him, he jumped over it, grabbed it and threw it towards Ryan. The Spider blew up inches from Ryan, but the explosion was powerful enough to blow him back, crashing into a wooden crate. The man then set his sights on Tyler.  
"What? Not me!" The mysterious man ran for him. Tyler pointed his finger at towards him. "Chocolate Beam!" The beam shot jagged, uncoordinated. Tyler shot without thinking and the mysterious man knew it. He rolled out of the way of the beam, and dashed towards Tyler. He had no time to reach as the mysterious man jabbed his knee into Tyler's stomach. Tyler's eyes grew wide, and then shut suddenly as he fell to the floor. The beam hit a box, turning it into chocolate.  
"TYLER!" Dustin said it anger. He ran towards the man and threw a punch, the man dodged it easy. Dustin clenched his teeth and he threw a barrage of punches. Zach and Nate looked on in shock at Dustin's speed, but the man dodged each and every one. Dustin jumped back.  
"Is that really the best you can do?" The mysterious man mocked Dustin.  
"KAAAAAMEEEEEEHAAAA…." Dustin put his hands together to his side, ready to let lose all the energy he could.  
"That old trick? How predictable."  
"MEEEEEHHHAAAAAA!" Dustin let loose his Kamehameha Beam and it rushed towards the mysterious man. The man jumped out of the way of the beam. Then beam hit the side of the structure, making a hole. The man appeared behind Dustin.  
"You need more speed with that. It might have worked on a Gremlin, with the brain the size of a peanut, but not on me." The man took his elbow and jabbed it into Dustin's spine. Dustin screamed in pain and he went to his knees. The man then grabbed Dustin's arm and spun him around and around, and let him go. Dustin went flying and hit the side of the building, hitting the metal panel hard. He fell to the ground, groaning in pain. The man smiled towards Zach.  
"Oh man." Zach said. He formed 5 balls of sand, and they were flying through the air towards the man. They hit him, not even fazing him.  
"I don't even have to try for you." He started to run towards Zach. Zach focused on all his sand and a huge wall of sand came up in front of him. Zach sighed in relief.  
"You know I can just walk around the wall?" The man said as he walked around the wall itself. He then grabbed Zach by his shirt collar and lifted him off the ground. Zach struggled. "Now this was all way too easy." The man balled his fist and lifted it into the air. Zach struggled more, to no hope. He waited for what he knew would come.

Nate stood there in shock. Ryan was laying in crates, Tyler was on the ground holding his stomach, Dustin was laying on the ground after being hurled into the wall, and now Zach was about to be punched hard by this mysterious man who did it all. Nate clenched his eyes as tight as he could. It was all a dream he demanded to himself. But he knew it was real, it was all real, and he had to do something.

"AHHHHHH!" Nate yelled, eyes still clenched, rushing himself towards the man, knocking him to the ground, and Zach out of his grasp. The man quickly got up, angered. Nate slowly opened his eyes. Zach looked shocked to see that Nate's left eye was now red with markings.  
"The Sharingan!" The mysterious man said and he lunged towards Nate with a punch. Nate's Sharingan Eye circled rapidly in his eye and he easily dodged the attack.  
"You wanted to play?" Nate said smiling. "Then let's play."


	12. Chapter 11 Bishop

**Chapter 11: Bishop**

Nate and the Mysterious Man watched each other for a long time. Nate just stared at the man, while he kept breathing hard.  
"Are you going to attack?" the man asked calming himself down. Nate just stood still, not saying a word, not moving a muscle. The man acted first.  
He rushed towards Nate, planning his attack. When he got close enough, he did a straight jab, but Nate easily dodged it, and then the man, swiped his leg to trip Nate. Nate smiled and jumped over them with ease.  
"Is that really the best you can do?" Nate mocked, as he smirked.  
The Sharingan, the man thought. This is much better than he ever expected.  
Nate finally made a move punching the man as hard as he could in his stomach. The man looked down at him and smiled.  
"You're not that strong, are you?" He smiled and tried to grab his arm, but Nate easily dodged him. Nate jumped back.  
"I can dodge him and see his movements, but I can't hurt him." Nate said as he squeezed his eyes, and when he opened them, the Sharingan was gone. The Mysterious man smiled. He started to walk towards Nate as he backed up, now scared. As he approached a small ball of energy landed I front of the mysterious man. They both looked over to see Dustin getting up.  
"You got what you wanted; now tell us what this is about."  
"Ok, I guess I have had my fun." The mysterious man smiled cheerfully.

Everyone was now outside, the sun was going down and the area was illuminated by the lights the hung from the buildings. Dustin and the mysterious man were talking as the rest of them were sitting on the car.  
"First off what is your name?" Dustin demanded.  
"Call me Agent Bishop. I am with the Government's Special Task Force." Bishop said.  
"The Government?" Zach asked.  
"Yes the Government. My division is to explain the unexplained. Like your powers." He gave a smirk that made all of them uneasy.  
"Agent Bishop, you had no intention on destroying downtown did you?" Ryan asked.  
"Of course not, I want to protect this country, not destroy it. But I knew it was the only way to get you to a location where I could test you.  
"Test?"  
"Yes, I wanted to make sure of a few things."  
"Like what?" Tyler asked, still holding his stomach from pain.  
"That I cannot say, but I got a lot of information." Bishop went around the corner and Dustin followed to see him jump into a black car with Government License Plates. Bishop rolled down his window and he approached Dustin. "Follow me." He started to drive off.  
"Come on guys!" Dustin said and they climbed into his car and quickly followed Agent Bishop.

On the car ride following Bishop, they all threw out different theories of what was going on, or who Bishop really was.  
"There are a lot of things the Government does that we don't know about; it could be true that he is the real deal." Ryan stated. This made everyone think.  
"So Area 51 is real? All the theories about Aliens are real?" Tyler asked.  
"Who knows," Dustin said and make a sharp turn into an empty lot with a long building in front of it. The building was 'L' shaped, and looks like it covered half a football field. As they got closer, and the lights from the cars shined, they saw more of it. The building was run down, boards on the windows, and huge padlocks on all the doors. The building looked like it was weather down. They frowned as they saw Bishop get out of his car.  
Outside of the building they meet up with Bishop.

"What is this place?" Nate asked.  
"This is a mall." Bishop pulled out a key. "Well was a mall." Bishop unlocked the huge padlock and it slammed on the ground with a thud. They walked in to find a deserted mall, filled with dust and cobwebs, deprived from human life for many, many years. The could see where once there were dozens of small store fronts, now empty and boarded.  
"Why did you bring us here?" Dustin asked.  
"I want to make a proposal." Bishop turned around to face all of them. "I want you to work for me." He smiled.  
"Are you kidding?" Zach yelled in anger. "You just treated us like rag dolls and you want us to work for you!"  
"In so many words yes, but we can help each other." Bishop opened the doors to the nearest door and a bright light shined out and nearly blinded them. Nate blinked threw the bright light as his eyes adjusted.  
"What is that?"  
Their eyes finally adjusted to see a huge empty area. But unlike the outer halls of the mall, this room was clean, bright, and new. It almost looked like a school Gym. Dustin was the first to speak.  
"How exactly are we able to help each other?"  
"As you know, our world is not the same. Some factor has given you powers, and unleashed other threats, like the Gremlin you fought, into our world. Part of my job is to protect the world from them. I want you, as my team to stop them. You do what I tell you, and we can." Bishop smiled his uneasy smile.  
"We have to decline. We are our own team. But I do agree we can help each other." Dustin said as he walked into huge room. The rest followed. It felt bigger from within he thought.  
"What are you getting at?" Bishop said threw his teeth. He was very upset they declined him.  
"You scratch our back, we scratch yours." Dustin smiled. "I want this facility." This shocked everyone.  
"Why do you want this place?" Zach asked.  
"He wants to train without worrying about being found out." Bishop said, controlling his emotions. "If you were to be found out then no one would stop hounding you and your families. Dustin realizes this. This is also the reason I brought you here. I was going to make this your headquarters. But I can see giving it up to you, for a price."  
"What is that price?" Ryan asked curiously.  
"I have a few tasks I need done by sun rise. If you can complete the tasks by then, the facility is yours."  
Dustin looked at the team. They were all a little beat up, and tired. But they needed a place to train. They all nodded their heads in unison, as if somehow they were thinking the same thing.  
"Alright Bishop, we have a deal."


	13. Chapter 12: Nate's COSI Adventure

**Chapter 12: Nate's COSI Adventure**

Nate was standing alone with Bishop in the huge Gym like area in the abandoned Mall. The others were already off on their own assignment and now it was time for Nate to get his.  
"Ok Nate," Bishop started. "I will give you a task that best suits your abilities. I need you to go into COSI and get me the security camera tapes from last night. This is crucial!" COSI was a family science institute in the city. It was rather large, with many different exhibits, and it was rumored there were people who work in the basement on experiments.  
"What's on the tapes?" Nate asked curiously.  
"That is nothing you need to concern yourself with Nate. There will be security camera's everywhere. You must use your Sharingan Eye to dodge them. The moment your detected the police will be all around the building within 5 minutes."  
"Other than the cameras are there any other dangers?" Nate asked. Bishop smiled and pulled down his glasses.  
"If you run into it, you're dead anyways, so what does it matter that you know." Bishop pushed his sun glasses back up. "The car is ready outside to take you close to there. It will wait for you till you arrive, or if he sees cops, he will leave." Nate stood there frozen at the fear of dyeing. "Are you going?"  
"Uh, yeah sorry." Nate snapped out of his trance and ran out the door.

The whole drive there, Nate was frightened. He had so much courage and bravery when he found his Sharingan when battling Bishop, but now it was all gone.  
It had been years sense Nate was at COSI. He didn't even remember what it would be like inside. The Driver suddenly stopped. Nate looked up to see COSI was across the street.  
"This is where I will be. I assume Agent Bishop told you what would happen if the cops arrive?" The driver asked, not even looking behind him to talk.  
"Yes, I would be on my own." The driver just shook his head as Nate got out of the door and started to walk to COSI.

Nate was examining the outside of the Science Museum, trying to find the best entrance. Obviously the front doors will be locked and armed, so there had to be another way in.  
"If you're looking for a way in, there is a service entrance that unlocks for 10 minutes every hour." A soothing voice said from behind Nate. Nate looked around to see a girl, around the same age as Nate, wearing white from head to toe. She hand shoulder length brown hair, and deep brown eyes. He was in a gaze.  
"Who are you?" Nate asked curiously, trying to keep his cool.  
"My name is Lauren. Come on lets go." She started to run towards the side of the building, and Nate ran to follow her.

"Why are you helping me?" Nate asked as he caught up with Lauren.  
"I want to go inside, and I can't dodge the cameras like you Sharingan boy." She smiled and winked at Nate. Nate almost tripped, but caught himself and kept his composure.  
"How do you know about my powers?"  
"I know all about you Nate." They stopped in front a door that almost blended into the building. Nate almost didn't see it. "And your powers and your friends. I have a power too." She looked at her watch.  
"What is your power? How do you know about me and my friends?" Nate asked as he looked around, worried that they might get caught.  
"You ask a lot of questions you know." Laurens watched beep and she opened the door. "Look if you get us through here without us getting caught, then I will tell you something very important. In fact the reason I came here. But I decided to have fun." She turned, kissed Nate on the cheek and ran inside. Nate was dizzy for a quick second, but he thought he heard something, and ran inside, slowly and softly closing the door.

They were now inside Cosi. Nate looked to see they were in front of a cafeteria. It was huge, with many vendors along the walls, all now closed. The middle was filled with dozens of tables and chairs. Further ahead he could the opening to what looked like a theater. Nate had a real feeling for space that he was in. He had to focus to find the right place.  
"So start with your Sharingan. If I am not mistaken, you don't have all the time in the world." Lauren smiled. Nate was curious, but knew she was right. Nate closed his eyes tightly and then opened them. His left eye was Sharingan.  
"Ok, let me look around." Nate scanned the area. He spotted 7 cameras. He studied them carefully, watching their movements, memorizing them like no one else could.  
Lauren watched Nate's unmoving face and looked into Nate's eyes, even though Nate looked like he didn't notice her. Lauren inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. When she opened them a single tear went down her cheek. She was shocked that it happened here. She quickly wiped it off while Nate was still focused. Nate closed his eyes and opened them again, the Sharingan was gone.  
"Are you ready?" Nate asked, holding his hand out.  
"For what? Can't you tell me where to and not to go." She asked.  
"No, the camera's hit to what I think is 96% of the area between here and that door over there." Nate pointed across the room to a door marked 'Employee Underground Entrance' "We have to be precise when moving, and you have to listen to me." Nate demanded and he put his hand into hers. He paused for a moment and smiled.  
"You better not just be trying to hold my hand?" Lauren said. Nate shook it off and posed himself, ready to run.  
"Run with me, on my count. Follow me no matter what. If you do we won't get caught." Nate went even lower to the ground. Lauren followed suit. Nate was watching one single camera. Nate sprung without warning.  
Nate jumped onto a chair, pulling Lauren. She was caught off guard and focused on keeping her balance. Nate pulled her in between some potted bushes with him. It was a tight fit, but Nate had no other choice.  
"Sorry, but we need to wait 33 Seconds." Nate said catching his breath. He noticed Lauren looking at him weird. Nate looked down at the ground, counting the seconds. "30, 31, 32, 33!"  
Nate was up again, faster than before, pulling Lauren. He thought it felt as if he was pulling dead weight as he pulled her, but he had no time to look back. He had to get to that door. He was almost there, he thought, he put his full weight onto the door and it flung open and Nate landed face down on the floor and felt something hit his back and yell 'OW' close to his ear.

Lauren got up and closed the door. She looked down to see Nate on the floor.  
"Are you ok?" She sounded worried Nate thought. Nate rolled over to see Lauren was not even close to him. She was looking around the corner. She must have just said that to be polite. Well Nate had enough. Not getting distracted. He had a mission, and he couldn't let his friends down.  
"I am fine." Nate said, picking himself up. "Are we close to the security tapes?"  
"Sort of," Lauren looked towards Nate again. "We have to go down a level, but were almost there."  
They walked down the stairs and opened the door to a huge room. On one side there was a huge window the showed a room full of little gadgets that Nate remembers playing with when he was a kid when he came here. For the most part the room was empty except for 2 doors. One door was on the opposite wall of huge window and looked like it went outside. The other door was on the opposite side of where they came in, and it was opened. They approached the door, carefully. They peeked inside.

Inside they were a room full on monitors. Nate scanned the room and did not see any cameras.  
"We should be ok to go in." Nate went in first. He looked around at all the computer monitors and felt lost. Lauren noticed his look of despair.  
"You and technology not friends?" She laughed and she sat down. She started pressing buttons fast. She was in her element. She was working on the computers fast, it made Nate uneasy.  
"How do you know all of this?"  
"It's what I do. I know things." She didn't look up from the monitor.  
"Is that your power?"  
"Not in so many words. We are still not out yet." Nate heard a clicking sound then a CD popped out of the slot. Lauren grabbed a CD Case and put it in it. "Last night's security camera videos. All of them. I believe this is what Bishop wants, right?"  
"Yeah, thanks." Nate smiled and Lauren started to get up when her knee hit a red button under the desk. A loud blaring siren started to go off. Nate looked at her.  
"Did not see that coming, sorry." Lauren said as they ran out the door. They ran out the door to the huge window room.  
"This way!" Nate said as he tried to open the door to the outside, but it was locked. Nate pulled with all his might.  
"What about up the stairs?" Lauren asked.  
"The cameras. We can't get caught." Nate closed his eyes as he pulled more and more, but nothing. He stepped back and opened his eyes. His Sharingan came back.  
"Nate?" Lauren said over the lord blaring noise. But Nate did not move he stared at the door for a long moment. He then brought his hands together and started to move them rapidly.  
"Fire Style: Fire Ball JUTSU!" Nate put his hands near his mouth and a burst of concentrated flames came barreling out from his mouth, hitting the door, blowing it off its hinges. Nate put his hands to his sides and closed his eyes gently and opened them again to release the Sharingan.  
"Nate that was GREAT!" Lauren said as she threw herself around him and hugged him. His composure went away fast and the alarm blared in his ear.  
"We have to get out of here." They ran out the door into the darkness.

Nate and Lauren ran away just in time. As they walked down the street towards Nate's ride, they saw the police cars racing down the street towards COSI. They didn't look back, in case they might get caught. Nate waved the driver down before he left when he saw the cops. Nate opened the door.  
"Do you need a ride?"  
"That is ok. I can take care of it myself." Nate climbed into the car.  
"Ok, but hey you need to tell me what your power is." Nate said putting the CD on the seat next to him.  
"That can wait; I need to tell you something else, something much more important." Nate saw the worry in her eyes.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Someone close to you will die. A friend of yours." Nate's eyes widen. "But with their death, the shining beckon on light and hope will come back to our world." Lauren then ran off into an alley, crying. Nate started to get out of the car when the driver spoke.  
"Sir, we need to get going if we are to make it by sunrise." Nate swung the door close and sulked his head. The car started and they were off. Nate looked back in hope to see her just one more time, but nothing but darkness was behind them.


	14. Chapter 13: Construction Site

**Chapter 13: Construction Site**

Ryan was confused. He was on his way to the edge downtown, towards the water front for Bishop's mission. He was supposed to find the blueprints for a building and bring them back. Sounded simple enough, but what bothered Ryan was not going to an empty construction site in the early morning hours, it was why Bishop needed the blueprints. Even though they just meet, and Dustin agreed to a truce and to help each other, Ryan felt uneasy. Bishop was not to be 100% trusted.  
Ryan looked up through the window of the car too see the river as they entered downtown. The streets were all but vacant. Ryan hoped that this would be as easy endeavor, but he knew deep down it would not. The car came to a stop and Ryan saw in front of him a huge building, half built. Long Structure beams exposed reached high into the sky as Ryan looked up.  
"Good Luck sir." Said the Driver as Ryan got out of the car.

Ryan approached the construction site cautiously. He kept thinking of the worst case scenario. 'What if this is a trap to split us up to take us out?' Or 'What if Lan is behind this to play more of his games.' The thoughts kept coming and coming.  
Ryan saw nothing but construction equipment all around him. Logically the blueprints will be in the trailer that the construction foreman works in. Ryan looked off into the distance; in the farthest corner was a trailer.  
"This just might be easy." He said as he started to run towards the Trailer.

Ryan was surprised to find the trailer door unlocked. He flipped the light switch on to find the small room filled with paper flung everywhere, and just as many Wendy's and Burger King wrappers on the floor. He went over the desk where it looked like the blueprints waited for him. He examined them. Ryan noticed a few recent revisions on the blueprints.  
"What's this? The plans were changed this week. But only a few differences." Ryan sat down in the dusty chair in from of the desk and looked closer at the blueprints.  
"So a basement was added, but it's huge. It's the size of a whole floor, it's all open." Ryan said confused. Next to the blueprint of the new basement level in quotation 'The Q-R'. Maybe it was a dance hall for banquets for the company that will fill this building or something he thought.  
Ryan then noticed a room on the first floor that you could only get to from an elevator from the 5th floor. He found that more interesting. The room was called the 'E-R', but Ryan doubted it had anything to do with an Emergency Room. The door opened from behind Ryan and he quickly looked back to see a man wearing a suit standing at the door. He had narrow brown eyes, and short black hair. He looked to be mid twenties.

"Who are you and what are you doing here kid?" Said the man as he burst in. Ryan was startled by him. Ryan looked at him blankly. "Well answer me." The man demanded. Ryan said the only thing that came to mind.  
"Well who are you and what are you doing here?" The man looked confused. Ryan used the chance of his confusion to attempt escape. "Detonating Clay, Spider!" The side of the trailer blew off and in the smoke Ryan rolled up the blue prints and ran out. The man was waving his hands in air, trying to dissipate the smoke.  
Outside Ryan looked back, Blueprints in hand as he laughed.  
"A little too easy." Ryan said as he looked back one more time to see a light coming from the trailer.  
"GALLIC GUN!" The man yelled from the trailer as a beam of energy tore through the side of the trailer and hit Ryan. Ryan went flying from the hit. He clung onto the blueprints as he finally skid on the ground. Ryan got up to see the man coming out of the trailer, anger on his face.  
"You have powers too!" Ryan said surprised as the man smirked.  
"Yes I do. Much more advanced than yours little boy."  
"Who are you?"  
"I represent the Mayor, but it doesn't matter, because you're about to die!" The Mayor's Aid put his palm out and made an energy blast. Ryan dodged it by rolling out of the way. When he looked up he saw the Aid looming in front of him. "You need to train more; too bad you don't have more time." The Aid then swung his foot back and kicked Ryan in the stomach. Ryan yelled in pain. The Aid picked Ryan up by the back of his shirt and threw him onto a pile of dirt.  
"Why are you doing this?" Ryan asked, trying to by himself some time. He couldn't believe how powerful this guy was.  
"The plans will not be interrupted." The Aid said as he put his hands in front of him. "GALLIC…"  
Ryan looked around desperately. A direct hit from that and it would be over. Ryan then saw a pile of clay, and hoped from the best.  
"Detonating Clay, Multi-Snakes!" Ryan yelled as he put his hands together. The huge pile of clay become dozens of small snakes and started to slither. The snakes slithered quickly under the Aid and blew up, making the Aid fly back.  
The air was smoky but Ryan knew the explosion left an impression on the area. This was so going to be in the news he thought. He had to get away, more than anything. Ryan started to run when from behind him he heard screaming.  
"COME BACK HERE!" The Aid yelled. Ryan looked a back to see the Aid rushing towards him, but not on the ground, in the air.  
"You can fly?!" Ryan said surprised.  
"Burning….ATTACK!" A Voice said from the shadows. A powerful ball of energy hit the Aid and blew him against a beam, making a resonating noise in the construction area. From the shadows another boy, around Ryan's age ran out towards Ryan. He had a buzz cut of blonde hair, a little taller then Ryan, with green trusting eyes.  
"Brandon? What are you doing here?"  
"I ask first, why didn't you guys tell me about the powers?" He demanded. Ryan could see he was upset.  
"We have been really busy Brandon. Mostly getting our butts kicked, but none the less busy. Come on, I am meeting the rest of the guys." Ryan looked back to see the Aid starting to get up.  
"So why is this guy trying to kill you?" Brandon asked curiously.  
"Does it matter? I will explain everything later." Ryan said and the Aid finally got to his feet in anger.  
"You two are more impressive then I would of thought." The Aid started to circle them. Plenty of room to run, but Ryan knew the Aid would be much faster than them.  
"So are we to worry about his guy?" Brandon asked as he watched the Aid.  
"Uh, YEAH!" Ryan said in anger, and then it hit him. "What are you stupid?"  
"Hey!" Brandon said. "I'm a lot smarter then you." Ryan smiled.  
"In your dream's Brandon. At least I can hit him without it being a cheap shot."  
"Hey at least I didn't need my butt saved!" Brandon was growing in anger while Ryan stayed calm. The Aid did not change his mood, or his pattern as walking around them in a circle, like a predator about to pouch on his prey.  
"So let me guess, you're….Krillin?" Ryan said, smirking. Brandon turned red.  
"I AM TRUNKS! BURNING ATTACK!" Brandon yelled in anger as he moved his hands rapidly to form a strong energy ball and it thruster towards Ryan, Ryan dodged and the ball hit the Aid without warning, striking him off guard. The Aid flew on too his back.  
"Nice work Brandon," Ryan said as Brandon look confused. "Let's go!" Ryan said as he started to run. Brandon stood there thinking, and confused. "Brandon." Ryan yelled as he ran into the darkness. Brandon ran after him.

Ryan ran for the car and saw it was still there. He was afraid it might of drove off. When he got to the door he looked back to see Brandon following.  
"You tricked me to get him." Brandon said as he got to the car.  
"The only way dude. But let's get out of here before he gets up again." They opened the back doors and jumped in. "Driver lets go back to Bishop."  
"So who else has powers?" Brandon asked as they drove off quickly.  
"Well you and me," Ryan started tick away at his figures. "That guy back there with if I am not mistaken Vegeta's power. He was doing Gallic Gun. Zach with Gaara, Tyler with Majin Buu, Dustin as Goku, and Nate as I think Sasuke, but honestly I am not sure. He only has 1 Sharingan Eye at the moment." The car drove past at least a dozen cop cars, lights blaring.  
"Who's Bishop?"  
"He is the Government Agent that sent me on my mission to get these blueprints for some reason. I kind of understand, there have been some recent weird changes." Ryan looked up to notice the Driver looking back at them threw the rear view mirror. "But I will explain it to everyone at once."  
"Sounds good to me." Brandon said.  
"Good to have you on the team dude." Ryan said as they headed south.

The Aid walked into a huge room with a desk at the far end. The Aid was limping, many tears in his shirts, but what hurt him most was his pride.  
"So what happen?" Said a man at the desk.  
"Two kids with powers were there. They stole the blueprints. But I don't know why."  
"Its fine, by the time they figure out what they are for it will be too late."  
"Construction didn't look near done sir."  
"I am going to hire triple the man power to get it finished."  
"Sir, but how?"  
"I will take care of the details. Do not worry; I am the Mayor after all." He said as he smirked.


	15. Chapter 14: Dangerous Secrets

**Chapter 14: Dangerous Secrets**

Dustin sighed as he stepped out of the car. 'You're going to go get pictures from a Bioengineering company. The pictures will say INGIS and INGIN. Bring back those pictures.' were Bishops exact words. Dustin looked up at the near 50 story building.  
Dustin sighed again at the looming task that was before him. The only information that was given was that the pictures were on the top floor. This would be a lot easier if I could fly Dustin thought.  
Dustin had to approach this using his head, unlike most of his endeavors in life. Front door was out of the question that's for sure. Dustin walked around the front corner of the building to see a flash light in the distance.  
"Crap, security guard." Dustin said, turning the other way. Dustin ran around to the other side to find there was a glass door, with a card key slot. Dustin tugged at the door with nothing to show for it. Dustin stepped back and assisted the situation. Dustin snapped his fingers and dove into the dark bushes next to the door.

The Security Guard, a man of at least 50, white hair and a white unkempt beard, walked to the glass door and sighed. He took out his key card and swiped it threw the slot and the door clicked unlocked. The old man stepped inside, and right before the door closed a hand reached out to grab the door. The Security Guard never noticed.

Dustin decided the stairs were the most discreet way to get to the top of the building. After 10 floors he was cursing himself at his stupid idea. Once he reached floor 12, he decided to take another route. Dustin opened the door into a long narrow hall wall. It was pure white with no other doors but his own.  
"What kind of company has an empty floor?" He asked himself as he shrugged and closed the door. He walked up another flight of stairs and opened the door to a smaller hall wall, but there were many doors and an elevator. Dustin walked over to the elevator and pressed the button to go up. As the button illuminated, Dustin turned over his shoulder to look into one of the rooms. He peered curiously threw the window.

Inside were huge glass tubes that went from the floor to the ceiling. Most of the tubes were empty but in the back corner Dustin could see a few tubes that had something in them, but from where he was he couldn't see anything but a small black shape floating in the liquid that occupied the tube.  
Ding. The elevator door opened up as Dustin turned back around. Dustin walked through the door, and hit the '50' button at the top of the choices. The Doors closed.

The door opened and Dustin was in a huge office area. Windows lined nearly all the walls and the night sky was beautiful from this high up. Dustin looked out the windows onto the outreaching world. Dustin took a deep breath in as he looked down towards the ground.  
"I have to protect this." Dustin said to himself. A flood of worry came over him. The responsibility of it all; on his shoulders. And if anything were to happen to his friends.  
Dustin clenched his eyes shut and shook his head to throw the thought out. He had a job to do here, or he would let down the rest of him team. Dustin started to go to a desk. Drawer after drawer, no picture. He sank in the huge executive like chair and thought.  
The room was almost empty. The Elevator, the windows, the desk which he had already ransacked, and a computer on the desk. Then it hit him.  
Dustin booted up the computer. Maybe the pictures were on the computer. The computer booted up fast. Dustin was surprised. The computer screen came up and booted to the desktop. Not even a password. What a stupid user he thought. Dustin instantly went to the search function. He carefully typed in the first name of the picture and hit search. Dustin tapped his foot in frustration. The search might take a long time he thought, so might as well search on the computer for random information.  
Dustin minimized the search box and looked at the icons on the desktop. One stood out from the rest. Dustin clicked on 'New Ventures'. Dustin noticed it was dated this past week. The document opened up, and it showed a list. Dustin started to talk aloud.  
"1, Invest more in Project 'JUPANU' and Project 'JUPASO'. 2, Extract from the 2 projects. 3, Patent." Dustin sat back and thought. JUPANU and JUPASO had to be codes, but it would take a miracle to figure out what. Dustin closed that document and opened the next one.  
"The Lerenzo-Wolf Company has asked for a 'donation' in good faith to their new project. They assure that we will be notified with enough time if we help them in their venture." It looked like an email message that was saved. Below was the responds.  
"Give them what they want. Keep a close eye on them and possibly a spy. We need to know what they are up too. We can't be caught off guard. We can possibly take advantage of the situation if the chance presents itself. I want Dodgson on this. Also, were moving the company's headquarters before Lerenzo-Wolf completes their plans. Be prepared as soon as I send the notification."  
What was this? Some kind of war between the companies? But what was the Lerenzo-Wolf Company.  
Dustin's thoughts were interrupted by the computer dinging. Dustin brought back up the search window and 1 result came up. A topographic map of an island. I kind of looked like an inverted tear drop, but Dustin just shrugged and hit print. The printer started to print the picture. Dustin then typed in the second name and hit Search it begun.  
Dustin moved the search out of the way and looked back at the desktop. What else could I find out, he thought curiously. Dustin then brought up the email client. Again no password.  
"This is too easy." Dustin chuckled to himself as he looked at the first email titled 'Meeting with the Mayor'. Dustin was curious so he opened it.  
'I just got back from the Mayor's office. Something was wrong. He was very aggressive and decided to not give us a permit. This was strange because just last week he was all for our 'Zoo' idea, but something must have changed within the last week. This has made our moving plans look better. I believe we need to go through with that project asap, as the future of our company could be at stake if we stay here in Columbus much longer." Dustin then heard a ding. But not from the computer. He looked up to see the elevator was moving down. Floor 49, then Floor 48. Dustin's eye widen as he realized that his might have been caught.  
Dustin opened up the search again to see it was still search, and had not found a result. He looked at the elevator again, showing it was now at Floor 32.  
"Ok I can figure this out. This room HAS to have another way out then the elevator; it's a death trap in a fire." Dustin looked around desperately. If there was another way out, it was not obvious. Dustin looked back up at the elevator numbers as the decreased quickly. 26, 25, 24. Dustin looked back at the computer, it was still searching.  
Dustin thought of different possibilities. He needed to make sure he was not found. But he had little resources in the tiny room he was in. He also had to wait for the other picture or this would have been all for a waste. Dustin looked back at the computer, still searching. Dustin walked over to the line of windows and noticed a latch he didn't before. He unlatched the window and felt a cool night breeze hit his face and sweep through the room. Dustin looked back to see the light on Floor 1. He didn't even look at the computer in fear of more disappointment.  
Dustin poked his head out the window. No kind of window ledge or anything. Dustin looked back at the elevator light. It was at 10 already. The panic started to sink in. He couldn't fight a 50 year old Security Guard. Plus even if he did escape if the Guard sees his face he would still be caught.  
Dustin looked out back towards the lights and saw 26 then 27. Suddenly the Computer dinged. The file was found. Dustin quickly hit print and it started its process. The printer seemed to take forever to him. 34, 35. Dustin had his hands ready to grab the picture when it was done. 42, 43. The printing was done, Dustin grabbed the picture and folded it and stuffed it into his pocket with the first one. 49. Dustin stared as the light lit up for 50 and the elevator door slowly started to open.

The Security Guard walked out of the elevator into the empty office. The silent alarm was set off up here and he had to check it out. He looked around to see nothing in the room. He looked to see the window was open. It must have been a bird or something that flew into the room and triggered the alarm. The Guard closed the window noticed the computer was on. He turned it off. He then walked over to the elevator and entered the doors and went back down stairs.

Dustin was screaming as he fell. Jumping out of a 50 story building might not have been one of his better ideas. But his theory was if he had Goku's powers, then logically he should be able to fly. But as the windows went by at a surging speed nothing was kicking. Dustin tried his best to try anything, ANYTHING! But no luck.  
Dustin looked down at the rushing ground and thought about how he messed up. But suddenly the ground was no longer coming forward. The windows were still. Dustin looked around to see himself floating in midair. Dustin laughed in surprise and horror. He was 5 feet from the ground. But as he realized that, he fell the reaming feet. The flight did not last long he thought, but hey it works.  
Dustin reached into his pockets and pulled out the two pictures. He got up and started to run towards the car.


	16. Chapter 15: Old Rivals

Chapter 15: Old Rivals

"You Tyler will be going to the Columbus Museum and retrieve a package for me. I have an associate there, named Denis. He will give you the package." Bishop was pacing back and forth in the gym like area. Tyler and Nate stood there. The others were already off on their missions.

"So I am not sneaking into the Museum?" Tyler asked.

"No, why?" Bishop said, obviously irritated.

"Well because everyone else got a cool job."

"What are you talking about?" Bishop said, annoyed.

"Well," Tyler said. "Ryan is sneaking into a construction site and stealing blue prints for you. Dustin is off to some company building and finding some pictures you want. Plus Zach is off to the brewery plant to investigate some weird shadowy figure. Now you give me my job, and I am just the errand boy." Bishop leaned in close to Tyler.

"And you have a problem with that?" Bishop said threw his teeth. Nate took a step back.

"Nope, just making clear I understand the full situation." Tyler said as Bishop turned his back to him.

"Then go get me that package. Denis is waiting for you." Bishop said, now fully ignoring Tyler.

"Ok." Tyler said reluctantly as he ran out the door towards the door and away from Bishop, leaving Nate alone.

The car ride was long and boring. Tyler was starting blankly out the window. He wanted more excitement then to be a package delivery boy. He was very up set. But if it got them the mall area for a place to train. He sighed again.

The car came to a jolting stop. Tyler looked up at the driver.

"What happen?"

"A road block is set up." The driver said as Tyler looked past him to see a 'Road Closed' sign. "You will have to walk the rest of the way there, sorry." The driver said unremorseful.

"How far is it too the Museum?" Tyler asked as he opened the door.

"Just around the block there, I will wait for you." The driver didn't look at Tyler as he started to walk off.

Tyler saw the Museum the moment he turned the corner. It was huge, with pillars going up all around the building. A long stair way lead from the sideway to the tall doors. Tyler walked up the stairs and looked up in awe. He started to walk up the stairs towards the door. Sense this was a pickup, then the front door should be opened and unlocked.

It took a lot longer to go up the stairs then Tyler thought. He didn't know if they were longer then they looked, or if he was just walking slower. It was hard to tell, so he ignored the feeling he was having. Tyler finally got the door and pulled it open.

Inside it was dark. The lobby was empty of life or light. Tyler squinted to see if he could see anything threw the darkness.

"Hello?" Tyler yelled, only halfheartedly. His voice echoed in the empty rotunda. Tyler yelled again, this time a bit louder. "HELLO!" He waited.

"Hello?!" Another voice said, coming from the shadows. Tyler looked over to see a portly man in his forties, wearing a professor jacket and glasses come forth.

"Are you Denis?" Tyler asked.

"Why yes, you must be the guy Bishop told me about." Denis waddled over to Tyler and extended his hand to shake. Tyler mirrored the gesture.

"Yes, my name is Tyler. Do you have the package?"

"Oh yes, it's in my office. Come with me." Denis said, leading Tyler back into the shadows. They went threw a dark hallway to find a lone open door with a light coming out and the faith chatter of people. They turned into a small office like area.

Tyler was disappointed to find Denis watching TV instead of having more people back here. The room was small with a small desk and bench that had bones on them. Denis sat down.

"What do you do here?" Tyler asked, trying to make the night a little interesting.

"I work Carbon Dating. Do you know what that is?" Denis asked.

"I heard of it, but no I don't."

"Carbon Dating is a method that uses the already occurring radioisoptes to determine the age of items. With this process we can learn how old something is, and to see what time period it was used in." Tyler shook his head, only taking in a little bit of what he said. He was hoping it was more exciting.

Then, without warning, and as if it was answering Tyler's plead for excitement, an explosion was heard from the other end of the Museum.

"What was that?" Denis asked.

"I don't know, but we have to find out." Tyler ran out the door as Denis waddled after him.

They turned around what felt like the 50th corner to see the side of the museum was blown off, and standing right there was a young teenage boy with short blonde hair and glasses. Tyler recognized him.

"Bobby?" Tyler said in surprise.

"You!" Bobby said in anger. Bobby's eyes locked on Tyler's

"What are you doing Bobby? I haven't seen in what, a year? Now you're blowing up the side of Museum's!"

"You know him?" Denis asked.

"Yes we know each other." Bobby said. "We went to the same gaming store till I

was driven out by you and Ryan!"

"Driven out? What are you talking about?"

"If you guy's didn't start up, I would have been able to win everything!" Tyler started in disbelief.

"This is about a card game?"

"More then a card game, and now, sense I can't win at Naruto." Bobby smiled wide. "I will win at being Naruto! MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" Bobby put his hands together and in a puff of smoke there were 10 Bobby's standing there, ready to fight.

Tyler looked at the army of Bobby's in terror.

"So many other people that this would have been so much better with." Tyler said, posed to defend.

"It's that kind of attitude that is going to cause your death!" Bobby yelled as five

of the clones jumped towards Tyler, and pumped their hand to punch. They all hit Tyler at once and he was flung on his back. The 5 clones stepped back as a single Bobby approached him

"What are you up to?" Tyler asked, trying to by some time.

"Well I awoke Monday with powers. I soon realized that I had Naruto's powers.

I am still learning them all, but soon, very soon, I will master the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit!" Tyler feared those words.

"What does that have to do with here?"

"There is an ancient book that my boss wants. I am here to retrieve it, but a little

vengeance doesn't hurt." Bobby brought his hand up in a fist ready to strike Tyler. Then, Denis pounced on Bobby, pinning him to the ground.

"Nice Denis!" Tyler said scrambling up. "Hold him down why I end this." Tyler

pointed his finger towards Bobby.

"Get off me you tub of lard." Bobby struggled.

"Chocolate Beam!" Tyler yelled and a pink beam shoot form his finger, and

towards Bobby, but a clone dive in front of it, and in a puff of smoke a small chocolate Bobby clone fell to the ground.

"Ohh." Denis said as Bobby took the distraction and pushes him off of himself.

"You will pay for that!" Bobby said and he put his hands together to make 10

more clones. "ATTACK HIM!" The clones swarmed around Tyler. They were punching him, and it hurt. He couldn't concentrate to make a chocolate beam. It was too much. He was getting more and more angry.

That's when he felt it. Anger. He started to use that anger. He could feel the red

hot anger boil his blood and he got more and more frustrated. The anger was getting worst and worst. Losing to Bobby was the worst offense possible, and it was the best fuel.

The real Bobby ran and broke open a glass case with his elbow. Behind the case

was an old blue book with a lock and seal on it.

"The book of Forbidden Techniques. Too easy." Bobby smiled as he looked

back to see the clones still pounding on Tyler. He then looked to see steam coming from the pile.

"ANGER EXPLOSION!" Tyler yelled at the top of his lungs. A red aura formed

around Tyler, pushing the clones back, Tyler then yelled again as the Aura grew and threw the clones against the wall, turning them into puffs of smoke. Bobby looked in shock as his win was slipping further and further away.

Bobby started to run, but Tyler's yelled grew into his ears and he looked around

to see the aura right there behind him, and it caught him. It felt like fire crackers were hitting his back without stopping and Bobby was flung outside the museum.

Tyler inhaled and the aura started to dissipate, and then it was gone. Tyler saw

Bobby on the ground, and next to him, the book.

"I am not going to let you get that book." Tyler used what little energy he had left

and lunged for the book. As he grabbed it, he looked up to see Bobby gone. Denis waddled fast to Tyler.

"That was fantastic!" He helped Tyler up and they walked back in.

In Denis' office, they sat to collect them self's.

"What is in this book?" Tyler asked.

"No one knows. There is a legend that who ever opens and reads this book will

damn their soul to the Devil forever, doing his bidding, trying to bring Hell onto Earth. Any record of anyone reading it has turned up that person killing themselves." Denis sat back, now acting quite serious.

"It has to be fake, right?" Tyler asked.

"Two weeks ago if I asked you if you thought super powers were real, what

would you have said?" Tyler was silent. "These powers you and your friends have are not something that just came to be."

"What?"

"That power was not given to you. These powers just needed awakened!" Denis

smiled.

"Are you saying we always had these powers?" Denis looked away and went into

his closet.

"You may take what I said in any fashion that you want." Denis pulled out a

brown box, unlabeled. "This is what Bishop wanted. Thank you for saving the book, but I think it might be in better hands with you."

"I can't take a museum piece." Tyler said, accepting the box from Denis.

"Please, it will only attract more heels like your old friend. It will at least be safe

with you."

"Ok, I will make sure it stays safe, I got to get going, thanks." Tyler got up and

was almost out the door when Denis spoke.

"I swear to you, do not let the wrong person open that. If you value your life, the

life of your family and friends, and the lives of ever one on this planet, you will protect that book with everything you have in you."

Tyler looked at Denis for a long moment. No one spoke. Tyler shook his head,

and ran for the door.


	17. Chapter 16: Jim

Chapter 16: Jim

Zach was excited. His first solo mission. He knew that he would be able to do it without fail. Dustin was already off to some business to get some pictures. Zach was not paying full attention. He was ready for his job.

"Zach." Bishop said, turning towards him. Zach tried to hold back his smile.

"Yes sir!"

"I need you to investigate up at the brewery. The past few nights there have been reports about a Shadowy figure. I want you to find out who or what it is, and come back here. Do NOT engage in battle." Zach's smile turned to disappointment.

"What if I fight it and bring it back here for you?"

"No. Do as your told, or else." Bishop said turning to Ryan. "Now Ryan you will," Bishop was interrupted by Zach.

"I have an idea." Bishop slowly turned towards Zach. "What if I fight it and make sure it stops from whatever it is doing?" Bishop took a deep breath in.

"Just go and find what it is!" Bishop yelled.

"Ok fine. But you don't have to yell." Zach said walking out the door.

From the highway Zach could see the plant, huge smoke stacks everywhere. It was nestled in the middle of a forest like area, plenty of space for a shadowy figure to lurk he thought. Zach looked on, ready. Next to him was a backpack full of sand for when he battled the figure. The car turned off the off ramp and towards the plant. Excitement grew within the young warrior as they approached the building.

Zach walked around to the back of the brewery. He left the car behind and was finally on his own. As he turned the corner he saw a shadow jump into the tress to the right. Zach ran to them.

"Who ever you are, come out now!" Zach demanded. He stood their, ready to fight.

"Well, well, well." Said a familiar voice from the shadows. Zach couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew this voice. "I never expected to see you." Then from the top of one of the tree's, a tall slender male, in his early twenties jumped down. He had long greasy hair then went to the middle of his back, and dark eyes.

"Jim?" Zach gasped in surprise. It was Jim, a player at the Guard Tower where they use to play cards.

"Yes Zach. How are you?" Jim said with a slither in his voice.

"Not bad." Zach felt uneasy. He was always uneasy with Jim around but now, something was wrong. Something did not feel right.

"Good, good. Well my friend, let's talk about you working for me." Jim was straight forward. He didn't want to deal with pointless small talk.

"Work for you? What are you talking about?" Zach said confused.

"I assume you have powers. Most the people at the Guard Tower got them it seems." Zach was shocked. He thought there was a less amount of people with powers, but if what Jim is saying is true, and if he is recruiting them.

"Yes I do. But why would I work for you. If you have a team, then why can't we all work together? That is how Dustin does it," Jim hissed when he heard Dustin's name.

"I will not be associated him. You have a choice, go with him or me? But I swear you will never know true power if you stay with him." Those words hit Zach. He wanted to become powerful, to show his full potential.

"Why would you say that?"

"I will show you!" Jim yelled as he started to move his hands rapidly. "Fire Style: Fire Bomb Jutsu!" Jim then shot ten huge balls of fire from his mouth towards Zach. He acted quickly as he put his hands together.

"Sand Barrier!" Zach yelled as the sand from his backpack pack rushed out and made a wall, blocking the fireballs. "Hey this is going better than last time."

With a roar Jim jumped through the sand barrier and it collapsed on the ground as he lunged towards Zach. Zach jumped back but Jim was much quicker and he grabbed Zach by the neck and picked him up with ease.

"You see. Look at the power I gained in one week and look at you. Your nothing to me, and I will prove it!" Jim then started to rush towards the brick wall, intending to slam Zach into it.

As Zach was slammed into it, sand rose up and soften the blow, but Zach still felt a sharp pain in his back as he hit. Jim then threw Zach towards he tress, high in the sky. Zach grabbed onto a tree limb and climbed onto it.

"Jim, why are you doing this?" Zach asked as Jim cracked his knuckles.

"Why? WHY! I will tell you why. Because I am destined to rule this world with these powers. I want you on my side Zach. You with the Shukaku animal spirit in you. That's what I want. Together we can become rulers. Gods! Anything your heart desires."

Zach stared at him, thinking. He didn't realize until now that if he had Gaara's powers he could have the Shukaku spirit. Is that all Jim wanted?

"I will not let your evil win!" Zach said as he jumped from the tree towards Jim. He put his hands together. "Sand Rings!" He yelled as from the pile of sand 4 rings formed and rushed towards Jim. They hit him in his ankles and wrists, pushing him against he brick wall, trapping him. Zach landed on the ground. Jim laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You're proving my point! Have you ever battled like this before? These rings? Have you done them before?" Zach was silent. "That's what I thought. Use your head. Dustin is a weak pathetic fool. He will just bring you down, or favor someone else, giving them special treatment. He's to head strong to realize that with these powers we can't waste them on doing the better good. We are God's now, and we should be treated as such. Join me as a God Zach." Jim smiled and the smile the sent chills down Zach's spine.

"A God? How dare you compare us to a God? How dare you think yourself a God? You are nothing of the sort." Zach clenched his fist and sand swirled around it. He took a swing at Jim, hitting him hard with the sand hand. Jim laughed.

"Yes! That's that I want! Keep hitting me. Use that anger; it's that I need for my plan." Zach stopped. He was angrier than he had ever been in his life. But this is what Jim wanted. He had to calm himself. This is what Jim wanted.

Zach stepped away from Jim. He took in huge breaths and let little air back out. The Sand around his arm fell to the ground. He took in another deep breath, and without realizing it, the sand rings that held Jim in place fell and shattered on the ground. Zach looked to see Jim, smiling.

"Do tell me if this hurts?" Jim said as he brought his hands together, "Because I want to know. Thousand knife!"

Zach could see the Chakra come from hands as he pulled the apart, then the chakra was forming into a many, many knifes. Zach prepared for the worst. Then, before they shot Jim pointed towards the woods, and they hit the trees, slicing into them. Jim put a hand out to help Zach up. Zach accepted.

"Just remember, I could have killed you. You will need more power if you want to survive." Jim turned around and started walking.

"Wait, what were you doing here?" Zach demanded. Jim stopped walking and turned around.

"You just couldn't let it go, could you? Well then if you really must know." Jim put his hand behind his back and pulled out an old book.

"What's that?"

"This is a book of Lost Techniques. Most are quite deadly. I will need them soon, for when I kill Dustin."

"I won't let you." Zach yelled. Jim was then gone mysteriously. Then he heard his voice from behind him.

"No one can stop my plan, so just let me know when you change you mind Zach." Jim the grabbed Zach by his arm and threw him against a tree. Zach groaned in pain to see Jim was gone, no trace of him. He sighed.

What was Jim's plan? Why did he want Dustin dead? There were all a mystery to him, but he would find out.


	18. Chapter 17: The Mayor

Chapter 17: The Mayor

Bishop walked out into the cold morning air to see, in the distance a glimmer of light. It was almost dawn. He looked around, hoping to see the boys, but they were not to be seen. He sighed and turned around, when he heard the faint sound of cars.

He looked back up to see two cars driving into the parking lot. As they pulled he could see Tyler and Nate. They got out of the car.

"Here is the security tape." Nate said toneless, staring pass Bishop. Tyler gave him a weird look as he handed Bishop his package.

"Here's the package." Bishop looked down at the book in Tyler's hands.

"What's that?" Bishop asked curiously.

"Denis gave it to me. He's a nice guy."

"Yeah." Bishop looked up to see another car. Dustin opened the door and held his hand out with pictures.

"I believe this is what you wanted?"

"Yes."

"Also, I did a little snooping while I was there. A company known as Lerenzo-Wolf seems to be up to something, according to where you sent me." Dustin said. He looked down towards Nate, he was completely emotionless. "Hey Nate, is something wrong?" Nate looked at Dustin grimly.

"Nothing." Nate said, again toneless.

"Tyler, how was your mission?" Dustin turned from Nate. He was worried about him, but he knew if he needed to talk, he would talk.

"Not bad, but I ran into Bobby. He's Naruto. He's gone crazy!" Tyler said as Bishop looked at him strangely.

"Bobby? Wow. What do you mean by crazy?" Dustin asked.

"He wanted to steal an artifact from the museum. I stopped him, but he seems pretty determined. We have to keep an eye out for him." Tyler said as another car pulled up, this time two people walked out.

"Brandon?" Dustin and Tyler said at the same time as he stepped out. Ryan came around from the other side of the car.

"Yeah. I had to find out about the powers on my own!" Brandon said with a hint of anger.

"Sorry, it's been a busy week." Dustin said, making an excuse.

"It's ok. But I am a member of the team right?" Brandon asked eagerly.

"Of course, the more the better." Dustin said.

"That's true. We ran into someone with Vegeta's powers. He was very powerful, and dangerous. Honestly we were lucky to get out." Ryan said as he approached Bishop, with the blueprints in hand. "What do you know about these?" Ryan was straight forward. Even though Bishop wore glasses, everyone could see the anger from his eyes.

"That is none of your concern. Please give me the blueprints." Bishop demanded in a hiss.

"I want to know why there are sudden changes in the blueprints for his company. I also want to know why the Mayor's Aid attacked me when I was there. What is the connection to the Mayor and this company," Ryan unscrolled the blue prints a bit to look at the name. "The Lerenzo-Wolf Company." Dustin walked to the blue prints. He opened them in full.

"The company I was at had emails about the Mayor changing their idea for a zoo and they also talked about Lerenzo-Wolf." He looked up at Bishop. "These missions were connected somehow. What is going on?" Bishop eyeballed the Blueprints.

"I will tell you what I know. The Lerenzo-Wolf is a rather new company. It was form 2 years ago out of nowhere, dealing with imports and exports, a risky business in this day in age, but they are making it work. They are building a new headquarters in Columbus. They started building early in the year. But in the past week they have changed their business plans. They have been working some private investors, and have bought many materials from NASA, that was deemed useless. This included rocks from the moon and Mars, also many mission logs."

"Also in the past week, the Mayor of Columbus has changed dramatically. He has not had any public speeches and has made a lot of people mad by changing permits around, all focusing on the Lerenzo-Wolf Company. He also was given a large sum of money by them. This cannot be traced so we can't charge him with anything. In the mean time, the Mayor has started to hire a lot more people."

"Why?" Dustin asked.

"We don't know. But we know it can't be good. There is an unsettling aura coming from the Mayor's office and with one of his aid's having powers, I fear for the worst. That is all I know, now may I have the blueprints?"

"Here." Ryan said, as Dustin handed him the blueprints. He then handed them to Bishop.

"So were missing one more person." They all looked out to see the last car pull up. Zach jumped out, hysterical.

"Guy's it was Jim!" He said loudly.

"Jim? What was he doing?" Tyler asked.

"He was getting some book he said. He needed it kill Dustin, he says." They all looked at Dustin. Nate paid attention for the first time.

"What did I do?" Dustin asked.

"I don't know, but he was not happy with you. He kicked my butt." Zach said putting his hand on his back from the pain he endured during the past night. Zach then looked past Tyler to see Brandon. "Hey Brandon. You have powers too?"

"Yeah. I have Trunks' powers." Bishop looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Ryan noticed it.

"You're not sure of a lot of these powers are you?"

"I didn't waste my youth with cartoons." The boys, all except Nate laughed.

"I don't think it's a waste Bishop, we all understand our powers more because of the hours we watched these shows." Ryan said.

"Now, a deal is a deal. We got you want you wanted. Is this place ours?" Dustin asked. Bishop reached into his pocket and pulled out a key ring full of keys.

"I am a man of my word. The place is yours." Bishop handed Dustin the keys and started to walk towards the cars. All but one drove off.

"Thanks!" Tyler said waving good bye.

"Do not thank me." Bishop said opening the car door. "Just get ready. We have a war to prepare for." Bishop closed the door and the car revved off.

They watched as the car drove off out of site, and they all looked at each other. Zach looked at Nate and was worried by his emotionless face.

"Nate, what's wrong? Are you ok?' Zach asked as he rushed to his brother with worry. Tears starting to flow down his cheeks as he looked away. Zach went to comfort his brother.

"Come on guys, they need a few moments together." Dustin said, moving his head towards the door. Ryan, Brandon, and Tyler walked in and Dustin looked back and went in himself, giving them some time alone.

Mayor Coleman walked into his house in the early morning, slamming his door shut. His wife came door the stairs, worried. She rushed to him, her arms opened.

"Mike I missed you." She neared him as he ignored her. He walked into the kitchen. Her face went from happy to angry. "What is the matter?" Coleman rolled his eyes.

"I don't have time for his now. Leave me be." He waved his hand in dismiss, not even looking at her, as he opened the fridge.

"I will not. You changed this week. You are NOT the man I married." She said with passion. This got to Coleman. He looked from the fridge to her. His eyes were cold. She could feel it down her spine.

"Your right, I am no longer the man you married. I have changed, for the better. I have achieved a status that will be legendary. I will take control of what has kept me down all these years." Coleman smiled a dark smile as the morning sunlight hit him threw the window. His wife backed away slowly.

"Why!" The tears coming in streams. "Why are you different? I loved you!"

"Because it's my destiny! And I know you won't follow me on my new path." He put his hand up and pointed his index figure at her. "So I will have to make sure you don't try and block that path."

She started to run when she heard her husband say "Death Beam!" She turned around to see a purple beam of light shoot from index finger, and it hit her, threw her chest and she collapsed. Coleman walked up to her, and looked down. He went into his pants pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number and put the phone to his ear.

"This is Coleman, I came home to see my wife murdered!" He said hysterically. "Yes please come now!" Coleman closed his phone and smiled wickedly.


	19. Chapter 18: Sisters

Chapter 18: Sisters

Dustin, Tyler, Ryan, and Brandon walked down the dirty hallway of the abounded mall. They knew one room was a high tech gym, but they wanted to see more.

"So you all went on life risking missions for this place?" Brandon asked confused.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with him." Tyler said.

"We needed a place to train, and there was no way I was going to afford a place like this." Dustin remembered that he still had a life outside this 'super hero' business. He still needed to work, pay bills. Balancing out the two lives were sure to prove difficult.

He then looked back at his friends. They were still in high school. He wandered if it was going to be any easier for them.

"We could have helped with the money you know." Brandon said.

"With what, a paper route? Bag boy at Kroger? This place must be near a million if sold." Ryan said, seeing the potential the others did not.

"Yeah I don't want to think how many years of work it would take for me to pay that off." Dustin said as the shared a laugh. They came to a door, and Dustin search for the key to unlock it. He turned the knob and opened the door.

This room was much different from the rest. It looked like a living space. Clean, untouched by time like the rest of the mall. There was a living room area. A huge couch, a few recliners with a big TV. In the Corner was a kitchen area. Refrigerator, stove, microwave, even the kitchen sink. Dustin saw two more doors in this room. One on the far right wall, right before the kitchen area, and another along the back wall.

"Wow. Look at this place. How come it's not all dusty like the rest of this place?" Tyler asked as he jumped on the couch. 'Comfy."

"That's a good question. All of this stuff is new." Ryan said looking around. Brandon peeked threw the door to the right.

"We have a bathroom." Brandon said as he poked his head back out.

Dustin walked threw the other door that lead to a hallway with eight different doors. Dustin looked threw the first door on his right to see a bedroom, full furnished. He looked into another, the same exact thing. Dustin walked back out.

"Bedrooms."

"There are bedrooms here?" Tyler said in astonishment as he looked over the back of the couch.

"Yeah, eight rooms, beds TVs and all." Dustin said.

"This couldn't have been here all this time. Bishop must have set this up."

"He made this our base." Dustin said.

Outside, Zach and Nate were talking.

"She said someone from the team would die, but it would bring light and hope or something back to our world."

"Did she say who?" Zach asked curiously.

"No, but she was saying it like it was one of your guys, not me." Nate said as he sulked.

"Don't worry Nate. Nothing will happen." Zach said standing up. "We will make sure our friends our safe."

"Ok." Nate said only with half his heart.

Nate wanted to believe him, more then anything on this earth. But Lauren knew too much. Why would she lie about that after helping him threw COSI? He believed her, more then anything.

Nate and Zach walked into the unlit hall way of the mall.

"Guys?" Zach yelled. Ryan poked his head out of a door down the hall.

"Down here!" Come quick." He yelled as he waved his arm. They ran to the room.

Inside, everyone had their eyes set to the TV.

'What's going on?" Nate asked.

"Shh. Watch!" Dustin said.

On the TV a new reporter was talking.

"…. And there are no leads. The Mayor has made no comment other then he wishes not to be disturbed during his mourning period after his wife's murder."

"The Mayor's wife was murdered?" Zach said shocked.

"Police have no leads on the suspect, or clues, but all we know, she was shot threw her chest, but they are saying it was not a weapon they are familiar with. Burn marks were said to be around the entrance of the wound. Our thoughts go out to the Mayor and his family." The camera panned to another reporter.

"Indeed they do Mary. In other news, it seems a rash of unexplained explosions was seen in the vicinity of the Lerenzo-Wolf company construction site." Everyone turned to Ryan.

"What? It wasn't just me. It was the Mayor's Aid too. Plus Brandon was their." Ryan said defensively.

"When need to figure out how to be discreet" Dustin said, shaking his head.

"Well we all can't think on our toes and jump out of a fifty story window like you." Brandon said as they all laughed.

Nate looked around at his friends. Enjoying everything in life. He couldn't let it end.

"Ok, well you guys should be getting home. It's almost seven in the morning. I don't want you getting into trouble.

"Not to worry." Tyler said.

"What are you talking about?"

"We are all staying at each others houses. Well except Brandon." They looked at Brandon.

"I am fine. Don't worry about it." Dustin shrugged.

"Well, then, I am going to take a nap. We need to be at the Guard Tower in a few hours. We might be able to recruit more people." Dustin said as he headed to the long hallway of bed rooms.

"Hello?" Said a female voice from the mall hallways. Everyone stopped and was silence. They waited and they heard it shout again. "Hello?" Dustin poked his head out the door to see 2 girls, one a little taller then Nate, the other a little smaller then Dustin, standing there, looking around. They noticed Dustin.

"Hello? Are you Dustin?" The older one said.

"I told you what he looked like it is." The younger one said.

"Lauren be quite, you're lucky I am here." Nate heard the name Lauren. He ran past Dustin and the other into the hall way to see Lauren, still wearing all white, standing there, next so another girl.

The other girl had brown hair to her shoulders, he noticed, but they kind of looked the same.

"Nate!" Lauren yelled as she saw him. Ryan, Zach, Tyler and Brandon came out of the room. They approached the girls.

"Hello, my name is Dustin." Dustin said, extending his arm to the older girl.

"Hi, my name is Katherine." She said as she extended her arm and they shook. Lauren interrupted the moment.

"That is Zach, Tyler, Ryan, and then Nate. He's the one from last night." Lauren said. She then looked at Brandon. "Then your Brandon." She had a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Hey what's the problem with me?" Brandon asked.

"Nothing." She said, ignoring him. "Dustin you can call her Kat." Katherine snapped.

"No one calls me that anymore." She glared at Lauren. She then looked back at Dustin and the others calmly. "Sorry, just please don't call me that."

"Not a problem." Dustin said. "But I do have to ask, why are you guys here."

"I have important information to tell you guys. It came to me after I was away from Nate, or I would have told him." Lauren said, edging closer to Nate. Tyler noticed and laughed. Nate kicked him in the shin.

"Ouch." Ryan laughed.

"My sister seems to think she can see the future."

"That explains how you knew me last night!" Nate said excited. He suspected as much.

"So you guys think she has this stupid ability, oh God." Katherine sulked.

"Well, she's not the only one with abilities you know." Zach said.

"What?"

"Follow us." Dustin said.

In the Gym they stood, Lauren and Katherine stood near the door as the rest of them were in the middle, facing the side wall.

"Come on guys, show Kat she's wrong."

"Shut up, and stop calling me that." Katherine said angrily.

"Ok Guys! GO!" Dustin yelled! They all did their own moves. Tyler started by shooting the chocolate beam and turning the padding on the wall to chocolate. Brandon then moved his hands and did Burning Attack. Nate followed up by shooting a Fire Ball out of his Mouth. Zach formed sand into a huge spear and shot it at the wall. Ryan made a spider out of clay and it blew up once it hit the wall. Katherine looked in surprise and shook.

"Wait till you see what Dustin does." Lauren said, gloating.

"Kamehameha!" Dustin yelled as he formed the energy beam, and launched it the wall. To his surprise the wall was unscratched by all the attacks.

"Bishop did a good job with this place." Dustin said as he saw Katherine faint and falls on the ground. They rushed to her.

"She will be fine, trust me I know." Lauren said as Dustin picked her up and started to walk out of the gym towards the living room area.


	20. Chapter 19: Everyone Dies

Chapter 19: Everyone Dies

Dustin put Katherine onto the couch and stepped back. He looked towards Lauren.

"How long will she be out?"

"How should I know?" Lauren asked.

"You are the one that can see the future." Brandon said sarcastically.

"Not EVERYTHING!" Lauren snapped at him.

"Well we wait." Ryan said, walking towards the fridge. He opened it up to see it empty. "He didn't leave us food."

"Well that sucks." Zach said.

"Not like I am getting any sleep anyways." Dustin went into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and scanned his money. "Ok guys, I am heading to the store, we might as well stock up."

"I am coming." Brandon said.

"Sure. Anyone else?" Dustin asked as they all looked at him with tired eyes. "Ok, take it easy. And don't scare her when she wakes up." Dustin and Brandon left.

"Nate, can I talk to you for a bit?" Lauren asked. Tyler opened his mouth to say something, but Zach smacked him with a pillow.

"Sure." They walked out of the room.

"Why did you hit me?" Tyler asked angrily.

"Nate doesn't need you saying anything." Zach sighed. "He needs to talk to her."

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked, hinting that he felt something was wrong.

"Well that girl, Lauren, helped Nate last night, but also apparently foresaw one of ours death." Tyler jumped back.

"Get her away. She will kill us!"

"Calm down." Ryan said as he sat in the chair Tyler jumped from. "What are you talking about Zach?"

Nate and Lauren walked outside. The cool morning breeze was meet with a rays of the rising sun. Nate took Lauren by her hands.

"I have to ask you something before you say anything." Nate said in one breath. This has been eating at him all night.

"Ok Nate, go on."

"Do you see who dies?" Nate asked. Lauren pulled her hands away from Nate's and turned around.

"It's the most painful thing I have ever seen." She started. The tears began to fill her eyes again. "But the problem is I don't know how, or by what, or who. I just see them dying, and then a light shines."

"But who?"

"That's the Problem Nate. It's everyone!" Nate stood their shocked.

Tyler looked in the cabinets for a glass, but found nothing.

"So this girl is saying one of us will die, but in turn the world will have light again?" Ryan asked as Tyler came back.

"That's correct. At least from what Nate said. I suspect he's talking to her more about that right now."

"We need glasses and plates. I think silverware too." Tyler said. Ryan and Zach looked at him. "What?" They sighed in unison.

"What do you mean everyone?" Nate asked, more confused then ever.

"Not everyone, but I have seen them all die." Nate looked at her in confusion. "I see what CAN happen, not what WILL. So if something changes, so will the future. So as events occur, so does the possible future. Due to different choice, I have seen the same vision hundreds of times over the past week. Each of your friends has stared in it."

"Each time the light appears?"

"Yes. The light is not connected to one of your friends, but because of the death in general, the light come out."

"Is their anything else you can tell me?" Nate pleaded.

"No, it's vague. A beam hits one of your friends. They fall to the ground, and then a golden light appears out of nowhere, and that's it."

Nate inhaled deeply, taking it all in.

"Please don't hate me." Lauren asked, wiping the tears form her eyes.

"I can't. But why were you distant last night?"

"I thought maybe if I caused a rapid change, like making you mad or something, it would change the route of the vision. But it didn't. In fact I had a vision when you used your Sharingan. That was the first time I saw Dustin die. But it was a little different than the others."

"Who has been in your vision the most?"

"Ryan has."

"But you have seen us all?"

"Not you." She smiled at Nate. He blushed.

"Do you know why not me." Nate asked. Lauren was silence for a long moment.

"No." She said. Nate looked at her weird, but didn't know what to say. He didn't want to push the information.

"Ok. You said you wanted to talk to me about something?" Nate asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah…" Lauren was interrupted by the sound of an explosion. The looked over, across the parking lot, across the street to see a hole in the side of a Wal-Mart.

"That's where Dustin and Brandon went!" Nate said, as he dashed inside to tell the others.

Chaos was everywhere in Wal-Mart. Dustin and Brandon were backing away slowly. They looked around for it.

"Where did it go?" Brandon asked tensely.

"I don't know."

While they were getting food, a huge dark shape, which was described as a huge animal, was terrorizing people. Dustin and Brandon went searching for it, and they found it, but Brandon did the Burning Attack and blew a hole in the wall, and in the distraction it escaped inside the store.

"At least most the people are out of the store." Brandon said. Suddenly they were attacked. The huge animal jumped out of the clothes section and attacked Brandon, tackling him to the ground. Dustin now could see the animal in full.

The animal had black fur over most its body. Grey covered its underbelly to its shout. It was a dog. But it was much bigger. Dustin recognized it.

"What the hell?" Dustin asked as he dove into the dog, pushing it off Brandon. The animal shook Dustin off and ran to the back of the store. Dustin helped Brandon up.

"That's a big dog."

"It's not a dog." Dustin started as he saw Zach and Ryan run into the store.

"What going on?" Ryan asked. "The people outside said there was a big dog."

"It's freaking Cugo!" Brandon said a bit startled.

"It's not a dog. It's a Pokémon." Dustin said, looking in the direction it was in. They looked at Dustin like he was crazy. "Don't look at me like that! Its possible and you know."

"He has a point." Zach said.

"Do you know what Pokémon?" Ryan asked,

"Yes, Mightyena. Looks a bit different then it does in the game."

"So what do we do? Now our world has Pokémon in it?" Brandon asked.

"Simple, we make Pokéballs." Zach laughed. From the back of the store, they heard a howl. Ryan looked and saw the damage in the store.

"This Mightyena seems dangerous. We need to be careful." He looked back towards the others. "We need to set up a barricade, so it doesn't escape."

"Good idea." Dustin said as he looked around at the short number of people. "Where are Tyler and Nate?"

"They stayed behind to watch over Katherine and Lauren. We didn't know what kind of danger we had here." Zach said.

"Good idea. Is Katherine still passed out?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah. I think seeing all of that was a huge shock." Zach said.

"Not like seeing a huge dog like this will help." Brandon said. "I don't like dogs. I am not going back there to be lunch for him."

"Then stay up here, make sure he doesn't get out." Dustin said as the started to walk towards the howl.


	21. Chapter 20: I Choose You!

Chapter 20: I Choose You!

Ryan, Dustin and Zach slowly walked through the aisle of Wal-Mart. They saw no sign of life.

"So do you think Lan did this?" Zach asked. "I mean he unleashed the Gremlin. Is it not possible that he unleashed Pokémon as well?"

"I never thought of that. It's possible." Dustin stopped. He heard a noise. He put his finger to his lips to tell the others to be quite. He pointed to his left and started to slowly walk over to an island of clothes. He slowly moved some clothes aside. They looked to see a huge tan ball of fur.

"What is that?" Ryan asked as two red eyes opened the ball of fur jumped out tackling Dustin to the ground.

"It's a Primeape!" Zach yelled. Now they could see the ball of fur was a Pokémon. A huge powerful Pokémon, which danced on Dustin's chest in victory.

"No you don't!" Ryan said as he ran towards Primeape, but before he could the Primeape jumped over him, and Ryan landed on the ground. He quickly got up. Dustin rolled over and got up.

"Where the Mightyena?" Zach asked as he heard low growl from behind him. He slowly turned to see the dog like Pokémon, glaring his teeth right in his face. Zach stepped back slowly.

"DUCK!" Dustin yelled. Zach didn't look and just dropped to the ground as a ball of energy hit Mightyena in the face and launched him back. "Direct hit! Huh?" Dustin then knocked over by Ryan and the Primeape as he struggled with it.

"Take this!" Ryan said as he did a leg swipe and hit the legs of the Primeape. The Primeape fell to the ground as the Mightyena started to lunge towards Ryan.

"No!" Zach yelled as pushed his hand out and a burst of sand appeared from across the store and hit the Mightyena with extreme force. The Pokémon went flying into a wall and hit the floor hard. It left a huge dent. The Primeape ran over to it, checking the status of the other Pokémon.

"Come on guys, let's put it together!" Zach said. Dustin and Ryan stared at him blankly.

"What are you talking about?" Ryan yelled.

"Combine our attacks to win!"

"This is not Power Rangers!"

"Well why not."

"Shut up!" Dustin interrupted.

"Come on, just think of it! The Sand-Clay Kamehameha!" Dustin did a face palm. "PLEASE!"

"He won't shut up till you say yes." Ryan said as he shook his head.

"He's right." Zach admitted.

"Fine." Dustin put his hands to his side.

"Wait, how does it work?" Ryan asked.

"Dustin will do the Kamehameha, I will make sand go at high speeds swirling around the Kamehameha, and Ryan you will have the clay spiders run up and in front of the Pokémon before the beam hits."

"Seems convoluted if you ask me." Ryan said.

"Plus we have to yell 'Combination Attack: Sand-Clay Kamehameha!'" Zach smiled.

"I hope no one see's this." Dustin said, putting his arms to his waist, readying the Kamehameha. A ball of energy formed.

"You ready Ryan?" Zach asked excited.

"You know it." Ryan said sarcastically. He had a few spiders ready.

"Ok! Go!" Zach yelled.

"Combination Attack: Sand Clay Kamehameha!" Zach was the only one that yelled it. Dustin unleashed a huge beam towards the Pokémon. Sand spun fast around it. The Clay spiders scurried with speed and jumped in front of the beam, causing an explosion. A cloud of dust covered the area.

"Hey, not bad." Dustin said surprised.

"You didn't yell the name of the attack!" Zach said angrily.

"Yeah….." Ryan said looking away laughing. Zach glared at him.

"Sorry Zach. I was, was, focusing on the attack itself." Dustin said, thinking of an excuse.

"The smokes clearing up." Ryan said as they looked into the smoke. Then suddenly the Mightyena and Primeape leaped from the smoke ready to attack.

"Shadow Claw!" a deep voice yelled from behind the smoke. Two large black claws came through the smoke, grabbing the Pokémon by their heads and dragged them back into the smoke. Dustin took a step forward, trying to wave the smoke away. As he did he saw the two Pokémon, knock out from whatever dragged them back.

"What happen?" Zach asked as he looked at the two, now knocked out. "What was with those black claws?"

"That was me." The deep voice said again. From the wall, a pure block hole appeared. A dark creature emerged from it. Dustin's recognized it.

"Darkrai?"

"Yes, I have taken the form of Darkrai."

"Taken the form? What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"You think you're the only ones with powers. These two are humans, as am I." Darkrai looked down and the Mightyena and Primeape started to glow, and in a quick flash of light, two humans took their place.

"Freaky." Zach commented.

"So you're human too? Who are you?" Dustin asked.

"A friend. That is all you need to know for now." The Darkrai disappear into the black hole again, and the hole vanished.

"So now we have Pokémon here. Great, just great." Ryan said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Ryan, go get Brandon, we are taking the back door out of here." Dustin said as he looked around. Ryan started to run upfront.

"What are you looking for?" Zach asked curiously.

"I need to find rope or something to tie these guys up with." Dustin looked around. Zach looked at the two men, pass out on the ground, they wore nice suites. Which Zach found odd.

"Why did they go on a rampage? I mean they look like business men." Zach asked.

"Maybe they can't control themselves in Pokémon form?" Dustin said, opening a package full of rope.

"But Darkrai could." Dustin fell silent as he tied the hands together of the two men. Ryan was running back to them, alone.

"Brandon is gone. He's not answering his cell phone." Ryan said worried. Dustin pulled the last knot.

"Could he be in the store?" Dustin asked.

"I don't know, but we don't have time. The police and animal control are on their way in." Ryan said looking back.

"We have to get out of here. Brandon can take care of himself." Zach said as he started to run towards the back doors.

Dustin didn't feel right leaving him. But he had no choice. Dustin shook his head and ran off with his friends towards the back door.

Dustin looked back at Wal-Mart from across the street, at the front of the mall, and so a lot of commotion. He looked back to see Zach and Ryan were already inside. He followed them to the living area.

"So Brandon just left?" Tyler asked as Dustin walked in.

"Good riddance." Lauren said, scoffing at him. Nate gave her a weird look.

"Now we have to watch out for Pokémon now. This is getting crazy." Zach said. Dustin saw that Katherine was missing. Ryan noticed his look of worry.

"She's in the bathroom." Ryan said casually. "But we need to be careful." Lauren turned on the TV.

"Why are you turning that on?" Zach asked. They looked on as the news was going.

"It looks like two members of the Mayor's office were caught at a local Wal-Mart. Causing thousands of dollars in damage." They all looked wide eyed.

"The Mayor, again. No wonder they were attacking us so violently." Dustin said. Lauren turned the TV off again.

"We need to figure out what the Mayor is up to." Nate said. The door opened and Katherine came out, looking puzzled.

"What about the Mayor?"

"We think he's up to something, but were not sure." Tyler said.

"Like what?" Katherine asked.

"Well for one, when I was on a mission last night, one of the Mayor's Aid's attacked me. He also had Vegeta's Powers." Ryan said as she looked at him blankly.

"She doesn't know anime." Lauren commented.

"Well he had powers." Ryan said.

"Plus the Mayor's wife was murdered early this morning," Nate added.

"Finally we just had to stop a few men in Wal-mart, according to the news; they were members of his office," Zach said.

"Ok, you guys are crazy." Katherine said laughing.

"Ignore her." Lauren said, waving her hand, and then putting it on top of Nate's.

"Well we have to go. It's almost one Lauren. Mom will freak out if were not home soon."

"It's almost one! We have to get going to." Dustin said looking at the clock. The morning had gone by fast. They all got up and headed for the door.

They got out side and Dustin locked the door.

"You are welcome back, the both of you, anytime." Zach offered.

"Thanks, but it's a little weird here." Katherine Laughed. "Where are you guys going anyway?"

"Recruiting." Dustin said with a smile.


	22. Chapter 21: Recruiting

Chapter 21: Recruiting

The car pulled into the empty parking lot of The Guard Tower. Dustin looked at the others in disbelief as no one was there. Not even the employees.

"Where is everyone?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know. It looks empty." Zach said as they got out of the car. They walked up to the door and tried to open it.

"It's locked." Dustin said defeated. He put his back against the locked door and closed his eyes.

"What do we do now?" Nate asked. There was a long silence. No one spoke; the only noise was the wind in the air. Ryan broke the silence.

"I say we rest for the day." They all looked at him. "Look let's not kid ourselves, we need rest. We have all been running around all night, and then again a few hours ago."

"True. Plus the Mayor is up to something. We don't know when he will strike. We have to be well rested to win." Dustin said. They all agreed.

Dustin dropped Ryan, Zach and Nate at Ryan's house. They were ready to sleep. Exhaustion hit them hard when the sat in the car on the way home. They opened the door and slugged up stairs. Ryan jumped on his bed, and was passed out within moments. Nate curled up with a small blanket and passed out just as fast.

Zach stared up at the ceiling thinking. Too much was going through his mind to sleep.

"A War is coming." Bishop's voice echoed in his head.

"No one can stop my plan, so just let me know when you change your mind Zach." Jim said in his ear as Zach shook his head. He then closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

Bobby was in an elevator, surrounded by 2 men, dressed in blue suites. They elevator stopped abruptly and the door opened to a huge room. At the end was a huge desk with a man looking threw some papers.

"Sir, the kid you wanted to see is here." Said one of the men in the blue suit.

"Good, please leave." The man behind the desk waved his hand to dismiss his men.

"Ok so what did you want?" Bobby asked, "I am only here because they said it was the Mayor who requested me."

"Yes that is true." The Mayor said, finally looking up at the young boy. "I have some thing's I need to get done. But there are a few road blocks in my way." He pulled out a picture of Dustin, Ryan, Zach and Tyler from the mall. Bobby picked it up and looked at it.

"What do you want me to do?" Bobby asked.

"I want you to distract a few of them." The Mayor smiled.

'Do I get to choose who?" Bobby asked.

"Anyone but Dustin. I have one of my best men taking care of him."

"Didn't want to fight him anyway. I have someone else in mind." Bobby smiled a wicked smile.


	23. Chapter 22: Divide and Conquer

Chapter 22: Divide and Conquer

-Zach woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He groaned as he hit the snooze button. He didn't want to go to school. The week seemed like it was dragging, and it was only Wednesday. His door opened.

"Zach, get up. We need to head for school." Nate said. He closed the door without waiting for a response. Zach moved his covers off of him as he limped out of bed.

-Zach and Nate walked down the side walk. Clouds were in the air, but it was not raining. The sun tried desperately to push threw.

"Looks like rain." Nate said looking up. "Are we supposed to go train today after school?" He looked over at Zach who ignored him. "Zach?"

"Oh, um yeah I think." Zach said with effort.

"What is wrong? Sense Sunday after we woke up at Ryan's you been acting weird." Nate accused. Zach shot him a look. Nate stepped back.

"Nate, I am fine, just," Zach stopped and looked over to see kids running to Nate's school. "I have a lot on my mind." Zach sighed. Nate looked at him for a long moment.

"Ok, well if you ever need to talk."

"I know." Zach said as he started to walk away. Nate stood their looking are his brother.

-Nate walked into the lunch room hungry. He wanted food. He looked at what was on his plate, and decided that will have to do as a substitute. Nate looked around to find no seats next to his friends. He sighed and sat at a table by himself and poked at the food a bit.

"So what are you doing?" Asked a familiar voice. Nate looked up to see Lauren.

"What are you doing here?" He asked perplexed.

"I was bored. The week seems to be going very slow." She noted as she sat down.

"I mean, what are you doing at my school? How did you find me?" Nate asked. Lauren gave him a look. "Oh yeah, the vision thing." Nate chuckled.

"Yep. So I been seeing your brother, he's been acting weird."

"Yeah he is." Nate looked down.

"He's struggling with something. I can't see what. But be there for him. Tell the others." Lauren said.

"What is he struggling with?" Nate asked.

"That I don't know." Lauren said, looking out the windows.

-"What the hell Zach?" Ryan said as he ambushed him in the lunch room. Zach looked at him, confused.

"What?" Zach said with a monotone.

"You missed first period! Then I tried to talk to you as you walked into here and ignored me. You have been a zombie all week." Ryan looked at him, he face scowled in anger.

"I just, got a lot on my mind. I will be fine." Zach said, sitting down.

"No, it end's now!" Ryan yelled. Zach looked up at him in surprise. "Tell me what's wrong!"

"Look it's nothing.."

"Now!" Ryan interrupted. Zach sighed.

"There is something I didn't tell you guys about Jim." Zach started. "He says he is forming a team himself. But he seems bent on doing the opposite of what we want."

"I agree, it's a bit worrisome to think Jim could have a team of his own that we might have to battle one day. But we will win." Ryan said.

"There is more. He wanted me to join his team." Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"What did you say?" Ryan asked.

"No of course. But during the battle I learned so many new moves. He said that I would not become powerful enough if I stayed with Dustin. But I know it's wrong. But I keep thinking if I join him and quit, then maybe I can become powerful enough to save who ever is going to die." Zach exhaled, like he was breathing for the first time in days. Ryan stared at him.

"You're a moron!" Ryan laughed. Zach's face went to anger.

"What?" Zach said defensively.

"You know not to go to Jim! You would sell your soul. You would not be able to come back. Then you would battle us." Ryan looked out the windows, at the even darkening sky.

"I just thought I might be able to just get more powerful, and then come back." Zach sulked, realizing the words coming from his mouth were some of the stupidest he had ever said. Ryan smirked in victory. "Your right."

"I know I am. But I am sure you need to talk to Nate later, to let him know that you're ok."

"Yeah, he's been worried." Zach said felling guilty. Then from a distance, thunder clapped in the air loud enough to make everyone in the lunch room jump.

-Zach and Ryan walked out of the school, expecting a down pour, but the air was dry and still.

"I am going to go to Brandon's house to see what is going on. I haven't heard a word from him all week. Plus he's been missing school." Ryan said.

"Ok, we will be at the mall, training a bit." Zach said as he started to walk Nate's school. The both gave a nod and went their separate ways.

Zach saw Nate and Lauren walk out of Nate's school. Zach gave Nate a look. Nate just smiled.

"Hey Lauren, how are you?" Zach asked.

"Good. How about you?" Lauren asked.

"Much better thanks to Ryan." Zach looked towards Nate. "I am sorry for how I have been acting. Jim got into my head about me joining him to gain power, but I am over it." Nate looked at him surprised.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Nate asked.

"I was afraid you guys would be mad. I was wrong."

"Yeah you were." Nate said. Suddenly Lauren clenched her eyes closed. "What's wrong?" Nate asked worried.

"Someone is changing their plans!" Lauren fell to her knees.

"What do you mean?" Zach asked.

"Someone is changing what they are doing. It's changing my visions."

"What do you see?"

"Dustin." Zach and Nate looked at each other. "He is being hit, hard and he went flying into a house, crashing threw the roof." She opened her eyes. Tear began to flow down her cheeks. "A huge explosion engulfs the house."

"Who was attacking Dustin?" Zach asked fiercely

"I don't know, but he has powers similar to Dustin's" She said wiping her tears away. Nate grabbed her hand to comfort her.

"Ok I am calling Dustin. We have to meet up now!" Zach pulled out his phone and started to dial.

-In Dustin's living room, on a little end table next to his couch, a phone buzzed on the table. Next to the table, on the couch, was Dustin, snoring loudly.

-Zach snapped the phone shut.

"No answer. I am going to his house. You guy's, go to the base. When Tyler and Ryan make it, you guys come then." Zach said, already running off.

"But you might need help." Nate yelled.

"You need to keep Lauren safe. The base is the best place right now." Zach turned a corner and was out of site.

"It begins." Lauran said grimly. Nate looked at her, not speaking. They started running in the opposite direction.

-Ryan walked up to Brandon's house and knocked on his door. He peeked inside the window, the house empty from like. He looked down to see 4 news papers piling up on the porch. Ryan's phone begun to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"We have your friend Brandon." Ryan's eyes widen.

"Who are you?" Ryan demanded.

"That does not matter. Come to the skyscraper, downtown, IF you ever want to see him alive. Do not call any of your friends. If you do he dies right there and then. You are the only one to come. We will know if you don't follow our rules." The phone clicked and he was hung up on. Ryan took a deep breath in, and started running.

-Tyler walked out of his school. His class ran late and he had to walk home now. He took the quickest way he knew home, passing threw an old lot. He ran, wanted to get a ride to go to the base to train today. He phone rang, and he answered it.

"Hello? Hey Nate, what's going on? What? Dustin is in trouble? Ok, ok, calm down. Zach is going after him?" Tyler suddenly heard a noise and looked up to see Bobby running towards him. He jumped over him. Tyler had no chance to respond. Bobby kicked Tyler in the back as hard as he could. Tyler was sent falling to the ground, screaming in pain. His phone went flying onto the ground close to him.

"Tyler! TYLER!" Nate yelled from the phone. Bobby started to walk towards Tyler, still groaning on the ground.

"It's time to finish this! Don't worry, your friends will be with you in the afterlife soon enough." Tyler looked up to Bobby, holding his hand out, as wind started to form into a ball.


	24. Chapter 23: Springing the Trap

Chapter 23: Springing the Trap

-Ryan jumped off the bus as it stopped in the middle of downtown. Without having a license, or a car for that matter, it was the quickest way. He looked up and he was surrounded by high building on all ends. He sighed and wished he didn't have to do this alone. His phone rang again, he answered.

"Good to see you come, and alone." The Voice said over the phone.

"What building is it?"

"Right in front of you." Ryan looked up to see a huge building towering into the sky. "Do not worry. The doors are open. Good luck." The phone hung up. Ryan started to run towards the building.

-The Mayor sat in his office and was dialing on his phone.

"Are you in place Sean?" the Mayor asked over the phone.

"Yes I am sir." A voice said over the phone.

"Good. Kill him." The Mayor said smiling.

Sean, the Mayor's Aid who fought Ryan and Brandon, was standing in front of Dustin's house. He closed his phone and shoved it in his pocket. He lifted himself up in the air, flying. He was right over top of the roof.

"This will be easy." He said to himself.

-Inside the house, Dustin sat up from the couch, groggy. He stretched and cracked his neck. He looked at his phone that was buzzing.

"Hello?" He said tired.

"DUSTIN! Thank God you're not dead." Zach yelled threw the phone.

"Yeah, I was just asleep what is going on?" Dustin asked confused. Suddenly he heard something outside.

"Galllllllliic!" Said a voice.

"Dustin, get out of your house, your going to die!" Zach said in the phone.

"GUN!"

A Purple beam shoot threw the roof and hit Dustin. The phone was flung onto the ground.

"Dustin? DUSTIN?"

-Sean hovered about the house, now with a hole, cause by his beam.

"Like I said, too easy." Sean laughed and turned away. Suddenly he looked back. He saw Dustin flying towards him from the house. He was shocked to see he failed. Dustin was fast and punched Sean in the gut. Sean went failing to the earth. Dustin landed next to him.

"Who are you, and why did you try and kill me?" Dustin demanded. Sean picked himself up and looked at him with anger.

"If you are allowed to live, the Mayor would not be happy. So I have to kill you!" Sean sprang up and tackled Dustin to the ground. He struggled to get the upper hand. Sean gave Dustin a knee to the side. Dustin yelled in pain. Sean got up and grabbed Dustin by the ankle. "Now DIE!" Sean said as he flung Dustin around his head.

"I don't die so easily!" Dustin said as he put his hands together to form an energy ball. He shot the ball into Sean's face. He screamed in pain and let Dustin go. Dustin fell to the ground with a thud. They both got up and stared at each other.

"Well, this is a bit more fun then I expected." Sean said as he smirked.

-Nate ran with Lauren at his side.

"What is going on?" Lauren asked. She noticed Nate's frantic face.

"Tyler is in trouble. We have to go help him." He said as Lauren looked worried. "What?"

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"You can tell me." Nate said, still not slowing down his pace.

"It's just, with all this rapid change; I am seeing a lot of different visions. I fear the worst for all your friends." Lauren looked away from him. Nate could see the turmoil in her face. He stared forward, trying to run faster, because he didn't know how long he had.

-"Rasengan!" Bobby yelled, a ball of wind, rapidly wiping around in his hand, was thrust forward towards Tyler. Tyler jumped out of the way in the last moments, and the ball of wind hit the ground, cause a small dirt storm to appeared, making it impossible to see anything.

"You missed!" Tyler taunted. He looked around. It was silent.

"DIE!" Bobby yelled, lunging forward, his fist clenched. Tyler moved slightly to dodge it. He smiled at Bobby as the dirt started to dissipate.

"Bobby why are you doing this?" Tyler said, grabbing his arm and twisting it.

"This time I was asked to attack you." Bobby struggled as Tyler twisted Bobby's arm behind him.

"Who told you to attack me?" Tyler demanded, putting more strength into his hold. Bobby groaned in pain and frustration.

"The Mayor!" Tyler gasped. "He wants you all out of the picture. He doesn't want you interfering with his plan."

"What's his plan?" Tyler asked as he realized Bobby was getting loose. Before he could react Bobby did a backwards head butt hitting Tyler, he was dazed. Bobby then kicked Tyler in the stomach. Tyler was pushed back Bobby gained the upper hand.

"His plan is to be the absolute ruler." Bobby laughed. "And once I destroy YOU, Ryan will be next on my list. If he doesn't fall for the trap."

"What trap?" Tyler demanded.

"It' doesn't matter! If he fell for it he is at the Mayor's office, soon to die!" Bobby laughed into the air.

-Ryan burst through the doors of the building. No lights were on. The sound of the doors echoed in the empty lobby.

"Alright, I am here!" Ryan yelled. The elevator in front of him opened. It was empty.

"Wow, there is NO chance this is a trap." Ryan said to himself as he walked towards the elevator.

-Zach was breathless. He been running at top speed sense he lost contact with Dustin. A few more minutes he thought. Just a few more minutes and he would be at Dustin's.

Tyler formed an energy ball with his hand and threw it at Bobby. Bobby dodged it and put his hands together.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He yelled and made 5 copies of himself. Tyler stepped back. "Now we end this!" All of the Bobby's said. Tyler inhaled deeply and he felt heat in his stomach. He started to panic, but then realized what it was.

"Flame Shower Breath!" Tyler said as he exhaled a breath of fire, hitting four of the clones. They went into a poof of smoke. The Bobby's that were left jumped back.

"What was that?" Bobby said confused.

"It's called my upper hand!" Tyler said as he started to run towards Bobby, the only Bobby. Tyler stopped. "Where's your clone?" Bobby smiled.

"Behind you!" The Clone Bobby said from behind and grabbed his arms and held him back. Tyler struggled, but he couldn't get free.

"Now die, like a good maggot!" Bobby said as he held his hand out, forming another Rasengan

-The elevator doors opened to the top floor, the roof. The wind blew hard, like it was going to rain at any moment. The clouds were darker from up here he noticed. He looked to see Brandon on the ground, not moving. He ran over to him.

"Brandon! Are you ok?" Ryan asked as he looked at him. He didn't look hurt

and he was breathing normally. Ryan heard a laugh. He looked up to see the somewhat familiar face of the Mayor.

"So you were fool enough to come into my trap." The Mayor said.

"Not so much. I knew this was the best way to get to you. Making you think that you were trapping me." Ryan pulled out his phone and hit a button.

"What did you just do?" The Mayor demanded.

"A text message to all of my friends, letting them knows where I am. They should be here soon." Ryan smiled. The Mayor growled low.

"You think your clever, well then take THIS!" The Mayor said. His feet lifted in the air and he rushed towards Ryan. Ryan dove out of the way. The Mayor stopped by Brandon's limp body and smiled.

"What are you thinking?" Ryan asked, even though he knew the basic's of his idea.

"Let's wipe the smug smile off your face!" The Mayor said as he picked Brandon up from his collar. He then threw him with ease, off the edge of the building. Ryan's eyes grew wide.

"NO!" Ryan yelled as he started to run towards the edge but the Mayor stepped in front of him.

"Don't worry, if that is how you want to die, I will make sure you get the same treatment." Ryan jumped back.

"You will pay for that!" Ryan vowed.

"Go ahead, lie to yourself!"

"Tell me why you are doing this!" Ryan demanded.

"Why? You want to know why? Destiny my young friend, destiny. It is my destiny to rule over this pathetic world. When I realized the powers I had, and the influence, I knew I could finally obtain it. All the gears are in motion. Well except one. You are your friends will be a thorn in my side. I sent my two men out last Sunday to see if some do goodier would come and save the day. When I found out you guys did, then I just had to prepare for the final moments of your deaths. Right now your friends are being attacked, well most of them. But the others will fall when they find the dead body of the others on there doorsteps." The Mayor laughed an evil cackle.

"You're sick! I won't let you do that. I will stop you!" Ryan said.

"Oh will you know? How do you expect to beat me? Not only am I the destined ruler of this world, my powers reflecting them. I am Freiza! How can you expect to beat me?'

"Like THIS!" Ryan yelled. He ran forward with astonishing speed, and jumped into the air, over the Mayor. He looked up in astonishment. "Detonating Clay: Centipede!"

-"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sean yelled as he and Dustin rushed at each other. They both threw punches, both colliding into each other. The stood there, fist clenched in a dead lock.

"Looks like were even." Dustin said smiling.

"Looks like."

"Why not stop this, join our team. Put your powers to good use."

"Trust me I am!" Sean yelled in anger. He lifted his leg up and kicked Dustin hard in the body, flinging him up into the air. Sean flew up to meet him and lifted his two hands formed into one fist and smashed down on Dustin. Dustin went flying and crashed into his house. "I end this NOW!" Sean put his hands together to his side. "GAAAALLLLLLIIIIICCCCC!"

Dustin looked up to see him aiming away from him, towards the side of the house. He started to pick himself up as he realized what Sean was doing. He was aiming for the gas value on the side of the house. The beam would surly cause an explosion. He tried to get up, but noticed a large piece of wood caught his foot. He struggled to get free.

-Zach turned the corner to see Dustin being hit into the air. Zach gasped as another person flew with lightning speed above him and hit Dustin threw the roof of his house.

"GAAAALLLLLLIIIIICCCCC!" The man said floating about Dustin's house. Zach started to run towards the house. "GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN !" The man yelled. A purple beam went flying to the side of the house. Then suddenly, the whole house was engulfed in a huge ball of fire. The blast hit Zach to the ground.

"DUUUUUSTIN!" Zach yelled in desperation.


	25. Chapter 24: Ryan's Last Stand

Chapter 24: Ryan's Last Stand

Bobby slowly stepped back, watching Tyler squirm to get free from his clone.

"I think a running start will cause the most damage to your internal organs. I will enjoy watching you die." The wind inside the Rasengan grew in speed.

"I kind of need my organs!" Tyler said struggling. He was moments away from death, and nothing could be done. He was trying to do another flame breath, but it wasn't coming. He sighed in defeat.

"Rasengan!" Bobby yelled as he ran forward towards Tyler.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Nate yelled from a distance. Bobby looked over to see three balls of fire shooting straight for him. He jumped out of the way, the Rasengan dissipated. Tyler looked to see Nate and Lauren running towards him.

"Nate!" Tyler said thrilled. Nate ran over and punched the Bobby clone holding him.

"Are you ok?" Nate asked.

"I had it under control." Tyler said.

"Yes being killed was part of your plan right?" Nate asked while laughing.

"Shut up, what do you know?" Tyler said, starting an argument.

"I know I saved you." Nate said smugly.

"Will you two shut up?" Bobby yelled in anger. They looked at him as his face grew red.

"Who is that?" Nate asked.

"This is Bobby; he's out for my blood or something." Tyler said, mocking him.

"He wants you dead, badly." Lauren said looking into Bobby's eyes. "What did you do to him?"

"Ryan and I started going to the Guard Tower." Tyler said.

"Wow, he's sad." Nate said laughing.

"You will NOT mock me!" Bobby said, and Nate noticed a light red aura starting to glow around him.

"Wait, this is the guy you said had Naruto's powers! Look at him!" Nate said with worry.

"Yeah, he's honing in on the Nine-tailed Fox's power." Tyler said as Bobby screaming in pain.

"Why is it so painful for him?" Lauren asked.

"I don't know, but we have to stop him. If he gets out of control, the whole city is toast!" Nate said.

"Then let's take him out, before he goes off!" Tyler and Nate went running towards Bobby. Bobby was clenching his fist, trying to focus, but the pain was overwhelming for him.

"AHHHHH!" Nate yelled as he lifted his leg up and smashed it into Bobby's stomach. Bobby didn't flinch from it. "How didn't that do anything?"

"Let me deal with this." Tyler said as he cracked his fist. He pulled back and punched Bobby with all his force, again nothing. They stepped back, perplexed.

"So what do we do now?" Nate said scared. The red aura started to grow in power.

-The clay came from Ryan's backpack as it formed into a giant Centipede. From above The Mayor, the Centipede rushed towards him. The huge mandibles opened and then clenched around the Mayor. He struggled as Ryan landed on the ground.

"I will give you one chance to give yourself up." Ryan said, staring at the Mayor as he turned around. The Mayor was smiling.

"I will give you the same option." Ryan looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?"

"Join me, and I promise no harm to you or your family, unlike your friend." The Mayor said.

"You gave this option to Brandon?"

"Yes, but he declined. So I killed his parents, and then when I told him to fight you up here, he refused. That's why I took him out, he was useless to me."

Ryan's anger grew. The Mayor's complete disregard of life made him madder then ever. The Centipede responded to Ryan's anger and clenched more into the Mayor. He groaned as it held hard.

"I won't join you, and I will not give you mercy anymore!" Ryan said. He put his hands together. "Detonate!"

The tail end of the Centipede came out of Ryan's backpack. The Centipede wrapped itself around The Mayor. Then the whole thing exploded. Ryan heard the Mayor scream in pain. He didn't see anything threw the smoke. That's when the Mayor attacked.

The burst threw the smoke with incredible speed. Ryan had no time to react. The Mayor grabbed Ryan by the throat, cutting off any air. Ryan tried to dig his nails into the Mayors hand in an attempt to breathe once again. The Mayor threw Ryan, towards the wall next to the elevator. At the last minute, Ryan focused his Chakra to his feet and his feet stuck to the wall, preventing injury. He jumped down.

"Detonating Clay: BIRDS!" Ryan said. He opened his back pack fully and 6 clay birds went flying out at top speed.

"Is that all you have left?" The Mayor said mockingly. The clay birds started to dive towards the Mayor. The Mayor lifted his arm and held his palm in front of himself. A purple energy ball appeared. He shot it, hitting four of the birds, making them exploded at a safe distance. The other two dove faster. The Mayor jumped out of the way as they came up from their tailspin. The Mayor ran, towards Ryan. He then jumped straight up, flying into the air as the birds went straight for Ryan.

Ryan dove out of the way as the birds hit the wall, causing a small explosion. The explosion threw Ryan straight to the ground. Before he could get up, he felt something pinning him down from the back of his neck.

"My friend, please relax and rest for a moment." He heard the Mayor say as he put more pressure on the back of his neck. "Let me help you with your back pack." Ryan could feel the Mayor bend down and literally rip the backpack from his back. "I think this will go well next to your friend, down on the ground." Ryan could see the backpack being thrown off the side of the building. The Mayor got off of Ryan and stepped back. Ryan got up immediately. He backed away looking at the Mayor.

This was his first time to really look at the Mayor sense the Centipede. The Mayor's clothes were a bit burned, and he had a few scratches and bruises. But what he noticed most was the anger on the Mayor's face.

"I will commend you for getting a good hit on me. This is a lot more amusing then I thought." The Mayor laughed.

"You find this fun?" Ryan demanded. He was now scared. He got a few good hits in with his clay, but now, because of The Mayor throwing the backpack off the building, he has none. He hoped his hand to hand combat skills were good enough.

"Because I didn't know how much pleasure it was to destroy your opponent slowly." His smile sent a cold chill down Ryan's spine.

-Bobby was yelling at the top of his lungs as the three heroes watched.

"Why is he in so much pain?" Tyler asked.

"How should I know? What should we do?" Nate asked, as he slowly backed away. Behind him, Lauren was looking on the ground. "What are you doing?" He asked as he looked behind himself.

Lauren didn't answer. She grabbed a metal pole and swung it in the air.

"Great idea, maybe a weapon can help." Tyler said hold his hand out. She walked past both of them.

"Lauren I don't think you will do anything." Nate said hesitantly, trying not to offend her.

"Like she can stop Bobby." Tyler laughed as she lifted the metal pole into the air, as high as she could, and with all her force, swung, it, down, and then back up, in a most unpleasant area.

"Ouch!" Nate said as he closed his eyes, he could feel that himself almost. Bobby's eye grew wide and he fell to the ground. The aura disappeared fast.

"Well I was wrong. Man I am glad you're on our team." Tyler said. Tyler then remembered his phone went off mid battle and went to look at it.

"Something wrong?" Nate asked. Tyler was looking at a text message.

"It's Ryan, he's fighting the Mayor. He needs help." Tyler said in a panic.

"But Dustin is in danger too. Zach is off helping him, but I don't know." Nate looked at Lauren. "Any new visions?"

"Sorry, no there hasn't." Lauren said grimly.

"What was the vision?" Tyler asked.

"Dustin's house blew up with him in it." Lauren said as Tyler's mouth was opened in disbelief. Tyler's phone rang, he answered it, and before he could even say hello he heard the booming voice of Bishop.

"What is going on out there?" Bishop yelled. Nate and Lauren could hear him.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked.

"Ryan is fighting the Mayor on the top of his building downtown!"

"Yeah, we were about to go help, but Dustin is in trouble too." Tyler explained.

"I will send a few men to go to Dustin. That explains why he wouldn't answer his phone. You go help Ryan. According to the news, it doesn't look like he has the upper hand." Bishop said.

"News?" Tyler asked.

"The TV News is reporting the battle. They are in helicopter. I am trying to get them to back off, but of all the power we have here, the news doesn't bend to our will." Bishop said angrily.

"Ok, we will find an away there." Tyler said.

"No, I have already sent a car to get you. It will be faster to get to the battle. If you're not already too late." Bishop said.

-Ryan and The Mayor ran towards each other in fury. Ryan knew he had little chance, but he would try.

Ryan did a leg swipe, but the Mayor jumped over it and brought his arm up for a punch, it went down towards Ryan in a flash, but Ryan grabbed the Mayor's arm and forced him to hit the ground. Ryan then did a head butt into the Mayor's stomach as he was headed down. He gasped for air as Ryan gained the upper hand. Ryan got up quickly and starting to kick the Mayor in the side, with all his force. The Mayor started to get up. His face was red as a tomato. Ryan stepped back and looked into the air to notice a few helicopters.

"Look, no one will trust you now. Beating up a teenager, that won't look good when trying to get power." Ryan said as smiled. Even if he lost, he also ruined the Mayor's plans.

"You fool!" The Mayor yelled. "This will be a perfect to show my power. I will rule with fear. I will rule this world with my power; it is the only way to make sure I keep my position. Now I will show you true power!" The Mayor powered up and flew towards Ryan. Ryan tried to dodge, but the Mayor was faster. He grabbed Ryan by the leg and swung him into the air. The Mayor rushed past him and kicked Ryan in the back as he was mid air. Ryan screamed in pain as The Mayor started to rapidly punch Ryan mid air. Ryan had no reaction time for this, he was helpless. The Mayor did a round house kick and sent Ryan flying. The Mayor flew past him and lifted his fist in to the air and Ryan's face flew into it. Ryan groaned as he fell to the top of the building.

"Do you see? Do you see the power I hold?" The Mayor said as he flew down and landed across from Ryan. Ryan struggled to get up.

"You won't win." Ryan said threw his teeth, trying to hide the pain he felt.

"I already have. Now I am bored of you." The Mayor pointed his finger at Ryan. Ryan started to back up. "Now die like a good little boy. DEATH BEAM!" The Mayor yelled as a small thin purple beam shot from the Mayor's index finger and hit Ryan in the chest, next to his heart. Ryan's eyes opened wide and started to fall. As he fell to the ground, slowly Ryan's eyes closed.


	26. Chapter 25: Awakening the Beast

Chapter 25: Awakening the Beast

Zach looked in horror as the flames engulfed the house. He was powerless to help his friend. There was no chance of survival. The flames spat and burst into the air around the man who shot the energy beam. Zach felt his rage growing as he looked at the man. He wouldn't let him get away. He looked at some sand that was on the ground and concentrated on it. It formed a sharp spear. Zach then looked back at the man floating above the fire, still ignoring Zach. Zach clenched his fist and the Sand Spear went flying at top speed. The spear approached the man, and inches from his face the man grabbed the spear. Zach watched in shock at his speed. The man crushed the spear and the sand fell into the fire below him. The man looked into Zach's eyes and smiled.

The man flew over to Zach and landed in front of him.

"Why would you do a thing like try and kill me?" Sean said in curious, but amused tone. "I had no beef with you." The man threw his fist towards Zach. Zach dodged the fist and threw a fist into Sean's stomach. While Sean held his stomach, Zach put his hands together and sand formed into a hammer shape.

"Take this!" Zach yelled as the sand hammer hit Sean in the back. Sean fell to the ground. Zach took a step forward.

"Come on, you can do better!" Sean surprised Zach and grabbed his ankle and flew into the air. Zach was upside down and saw the ground getting further and further away. "How about I throw you into the fire with your friend!" Sean dropped Zach over the fire and Zach fell. Zach put his hand's together and sand formed a small bridge above the fire. Zach slid down in onto the ground. Sean's eyes narrowed as he watched.

"I am glad we have a lot of sand around Dustin's house for training." Zach looked up to find Sean but he was not where to be seen. "Where did you go?"

"I see we have a persistent one, just like Dustin. You could have just walked away, my orders were Dustin, not his friends." Sean's voice said from the woods that surrounded the burning rubble of Dustin's house.

"I don't let my friends down." Zach yelled into all directions.

"But he's dead, no one could have survived that explosion. Not even that pathetic excuse of a Saiyan. I am not familiar with your powers over sand. Not that it will matter. You will join him in a short while, after I am done playing." Zach gulped at that last comment.

-In the back of Zach's mind he realized that a mistake was made. Coming here alone and unprepared. He didn't think it out carefully, that was obvious. Zach saw little hope of Dustin's being alive, and ever less hope of him beating this guy who already murdered his friend. He knew he had to do something.

-Sean came out of the forest with frightening speed, fist in the air. Zach had his head down looking at the ground with eyes closed. Sean threw the punch as he approached. Zach lifted his hand and caught Sean's fists in his hand. Sean was still in the air, shocked with anger. Zach lifted his head up, eyes still closed. He opened his eyes up slowly. The sclera was no longer white, and the iris and cornea were no longer in their normal stat. His entire eye was black, except for a small yellow iris in the middle. From his chest a low growl came threw his lips.

"I like to play too. It's my turn."

-The car turned fiercely as Nate, Tyler and Lauren was shifted in the back seat. They looked past the driver as they saw a lot of traffic going out of downtown. They were the only one's going in.

"How smart is this? I mean what is going to happen?" Tyler asked.

"We have to wait and see." Nate said grimly.

Nate was wondering the same thing. He was worried about Ryan as he singlehandedly is fighting the Mayor. He also worried about Dustin and Zach. Lauren had not received a different vision, other then Dustin being thrown into his house and then the house exploding. There also had been no word from Zach. His concentration was interrupted by Lauren's phone ringing. She dug into her pocket and pulled it out.

"Hello?" Lauren asked. On the other end was her sister, Katherine.

'Where are you?" Katherine said in a demanding voice.

"With Nate."

"Come home now. It's all over the news. His friend, I think Ryan, is attacking the Mayor. They are nuts!" Katherine said, trying to convince her sister to come home.

"It's the Mayor that is attacking Ryan. He also sent someone to kill Dustin. I think he completed his mission." Lauren said. There was a long silence over the phone.

"I don't care, get home please." Katherine said.

"Sorry," Lauren took a deep breath, holding something back. "I have to go and help Nate and Tyler. Don't let mom watch, she will freak out." Lauren shut her phone and turned it off. Nate looked at her with worried eyes.

"Maybe you should stay back. It's going to get dangerous." Nate said, worried.

"I know it will, but I have to help. I can't just sit back and not do a thing. I have to help in whatever way I can." Lauren looked out the window, away from Nate. They both sighed at the same time as the car stopped in front of the Mayor's building.

-Sean's face was red with rage as he looked into the black eyes of Zach. Zach showed no emotion. His breaths were deep from his chest as he let out another growl. He crushed his hand over Sean's fist and Sean winched in pain.

"So let's play!" Zach growled and he spun Sean by his fist. He threw him and Sean crashed threw five trees. Sean got up quickly and saw Zach running towards him. His arms had sand on them and claws came out of them.

Sean flew into the air, as he did Zach climbed onto the tress around him to get him.

"What happen to this kid?" Sean said as he looked down as Zach got to the top of the tree and looked at him. "No matter, Gallic GUN!" Sean formed the purple beam and shot it at Zach. From the smoke below he heard a voice.

"Sand Levitation!" Zach yelled in his growl. Sean watched as through the smoke Zach raised up on a platform of sand. Sean was shocked in horror and Zach's claw quickly swiped across Sean's back. Sean screamed in pain. Sean glided his hand on his back and looked at it to see blood. Zach stared an empty stare.

"What are you?" Sean demanded.

"It doesn't matter!" Zach said as he jumped off his platform and tackled Sean. They flew to the ground, leaving an imprint of the impact. Zach jumped back, feeling nothing from the fall. Sean grudgingly got up.

"How am I supposed to stop this guy? I don't even think the Mayor could stop him." Sean said.

Zach started to run towards Sean, but suddenly he stopped. Sean looked on perplexed. Zach closed his eyes in what looked like pain. The sand around his arms fell to the ground, and when he opened his eyes they were normal once again. Zach looked up, realizing what had happen. He stood in horror as he noticed that Sean saw the change as well and he smiled a crooked smile.

"I see you had no idea how to control that power. I feel very stupid for getting hit as much as I did. But it was all short lived." Sean started to walk towards Zach. "Now I end this, just in case you could bring that power back.

Zach didn't know what was happening. He was confused. He remembers what had just happen, but at the same time didn't remember living through it; it was like a memory that was placed in his mind. But it was not important. Death was walking towards him. Zach readied himself to fight back.

They were both slightly distracted when the fire from Dustin's house started to erupt higher into the sky. It wasn't natural. Zach felt an energy coming from the rubble.

"Kaio-Ken!" A voice yelled from the fire. A lightning flash red aura burst threw the charred home and hit Sean. Sean went flying back, skipping on the ground like a rock on water. The red aura dissipated and Dustin stood there. Dark burn marks all over his arms, his clothes burned in many areas. Zach ran over to him.

"DUSTIN! I can't believe you're alive. How did you survive that?" Zach asked. Dustin looked back to see his friend. Dustin's face was hard as a rock, but seeing his friend safe made him smile.

"Zach, it's good to see you safe. I was worried I would not be able to get out in time." Dustin looked over at Sean as he started to get up.

"Can you beat him?" Zach asked.

"No, even though I am more powerful now, Sean and I are still equal." He turned to Zach. "But together we can win."

"You mean combination attacks!" Zach looked like a kid at Christmas.

"Not really. Let's just fight together. I will go straight for him; you hit him while he's distracted."

-Sean looked in on at what the thought was a ghost. There was no possible way he could live threw that explosion. Sean didn't care; he would rip Dustin into pieces with his own hands if he had to. Sean concentrated and tried to dig deep within himself for more power. The trees around him started to shake from the impending power coming from Sean.

"I won't lose to a couple of punks kids!" Sean yelled as he zipped threw the air, ready to attack. Dustin formed his arms into an X and blocked the attack. Sean's fist impact caused the wind around them to wipe up a small wind storm.

"Zach, get back." Dustin said as he pushed Sean back with his arms. Dustin then formed two energy balls with his hands and launched them towards Sean. Sean deflected the energy balls. "You might want to learn from your past experiences that I don't die." Dustin said as he lifted himself into the air and rushed towards the air. Sean followed.

"Third times a charm my friend." Sean put his arms to his side and started to form a purple ball of energy.

"Oh, an energy beam battle. This should be fun." Dustin said as he did the same to form a blue ball of energy. "Kame..."

"Galllll…"

"Haaaaa…."

"iiiiic…."

"meeee…"

"GUN!" Sean shot his Gallic Gun towards Dustin.

"HAAAAAAA!" Dustin shot his Kamehameha beam.

The two beams hit in an epic clash in between the warriors. The ground shook around them; the wind was wild in their faces. They both screamed in intensity. Zach looked on as the beams struggled against each other, pushing back and forth.

"Looks like were pretty even." Dustin said, smiling. He was happy fighting like this. He suspected it was the Goku in him.

"That's what you think!" Sean yelled as he put more into the Gallic Gun. It grew in intensity and started to over power the Kamehameha. Dustin's almost happy go lucky face went straight to stress. He tried to put more into his own beam, but the Gallic Gun was overpowering. The beam started to push the Kamehameha beam closer and closer to Dustin. "Now DIE, ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"You forgot about something." Dustin said.

"What?"

"Me." Zach said as started to levitate with a sand platform. "Sand Rings!" Zach yelled. From the platform four rings formed from the sand and they attached to Sean's wrist and ankles. Sean laughed.

"And what will these do?" Sean said mockingly.

"You need to remember, I control sand!" Zach as he focused and he forced the sand rings to move up on his wrist, forcing the beam to shoot up. The two beams were no longer colliding. Sean looked in horror as his beam went right above Dustin, as the Kamehameha started to go straight for Sean. "Don't think you will be able to run away that easily."

Zach focused more and forced the rings on Sean's wrist together. He then forced the rings on his ankles together. Sean struggled, but couldn't move. The beam was right in his face.

The beam hit Sean with intensity. Dustin stopped the beam and sighed. Sean was launched into the distance. Zach's platform hovered down the ground, and Dustin followed.

"That was amazing!" Zach said full of life. Dustin took a deep breath in. A black car drove up and Bishop jumped out. He looked at Dustin, burned. Zach a little beaten up. The smoldering embers of what was left of Dustin's house.

"What happen here?" Bishop asked in fury and confusion.

"It's a long story." Dustin laughed. "Why are you here?"

"Ryan is in a lot of trouble. I am not sure if he is alive. The others are on their way, but they need all the help they can get."

"Who are they fighting?" Zach asked.

"The Mayor."


	27. Chapter 26: Too Late

Chapter 26: Too Late

-Tyler, Nate, and Lauren approached the huge building. They stared up into the sky to see a helicopter circling from a distance. Tyler looked back down to the doors. He saw something black on the ground. He ran up to it and picked it up. It was a backpack full of clay.

"Hey, it's Ryan's back pack." He told the others. The straps were ripped apart. Tyler looked at it with a grimace.

"Do you think Ryan is ok?" Nate asked as he and Lauren approached him.

"I don't know. Let's get up there." Tyler said, taking charge as he gripped the back pack and they ran into the building.

-Dustin was flying as fast as he could. The wind hit his face hard as he rushed to downtown Columbus. He feared for Ryan's life.

"I can feel Tyler, Nate and Lauren's energy. They are close to a huge energy, I don't recognize it. I assume it's the Mayor." Dustin said to Zach, who was hanging from his arms, dangling in space wildly. Zach looked down at the rushing ground below him.

"What about Ryan's energy?" Zach yelled. He didn't know if Dustin could hear him that well with the wind whistling in his ears.

"I can't directly detect it. I feel a few low energy signals in the area. One of them could be Ryan, but it's too weak to tell." Dustin said shaking his head.

"But that means Ryan is hurt and losing. We have to get over there to help." Zach said. He looked in front of him to see the downtown skyline in the distance. "Now much longer you think?"

"I am guessing five to ten more minutes, I think." Dustin looked worried, like it was too long. They stayed silent as Dustin flew towards downtown. In the distance, they heard the shattering clap of thunder.

-Inside the lobby, Tyler and Nate approached the elevator's. They pressed the button and they heard the gears moving to bring the elevator down. They all stood in silence as Lauren was looking at the wall. Nate peered over curiously.

"What are you looking at?" Nate asked.

"Oh nothing really. Just this picture of the Mayor." Lauren said looking at water color painted portrait of the Mayor. The picture gave off a majestic feel.

"He wasn't bad till he got these powers." Tyler said joining them.

"That's not true. These powers we were given do the opposite. They show our true colors. Do we let the powers get control of our lust for power, or do we use them to help people? We all had a choice when we got them. The Mayor chooses his path. The problem though is because the path he took, he brought others down that path with him. Darker and darker it seems to be for them." Lauren mused, not looking away from the portrait.

"So you're saying the Mayor was a psychopath before the powers?" Nate asked.

"Yes and no. The powers are almost like alcohol. People say when you are truly drunk; your true self comes forth. People are fake most of the time, except when they are home with people they trust and love. I am sure the Mayor has been power hungry for a long time, but now with these powers, now that he is 'drunk', we see his true intentions." Lauren looked at the two boys. "Take your self's. You both had a choice when you found out about these powers. You are choosing to fight a person who is more powerful then yourselves. There are a lot of people out there with these powers. More than you think. They are all going to turn their back to this situation."

"But that might not be because they are bad." Nate countered. "Those people might be scared. We were pushed into this, unlike the others. Not that I would change a thing, I have no regrets. But those others that could help might also not have a full grasp of their powers. We were lucky to have Dustin for help."

"So without Dustin, would you have chosen a different path?" Lauren asked. Nate was silent. He didn't know the answer. If he was not with Dustin, would you be where he was today?

"I know I wouldn't have." Tyler spoke up. "Look I am not saying I would be performing acts of evil and turning people into chocolate, but I don't think I would be here. Dustin has given us a purpose with these powers. I would probably just goof around. Those people who are not here that have powers, it's not because they are selfish or evil. It's because they don't know their true purpose."

Nate stared at Tyler with his mouth open wide.

"What, I can be insightful to." Tyler said in defense. The elevator door dinged opened. The trio ran to cache the door.

-The door to the elevator dinged open to the roof of the building. The area was empty except for the lifeless body of Ryan, lying on the ground.

"Ryan?" Tyler gasped as they ran up to Ryan. Tyler shook Ryan, but nothing happened. The body was still lifeless.

"No, Ryan, you can't die." Nate said. He looked away, wishing Laurens prophecy was not true. He looked down at the grey concrete next to Ryan's body. Nate's eyes widen.

"So you all wish to die like your friend." The voice of the Mayor came from the side of the building. It surprised them all. The Mayor ominously floated into view.

"You did this!" Tyler said threw his teeth in anger.

"Why yes. He was a good opponent, but in the end, he was no match for me. He died a warrior's death. I gave him respect with a quick death. He didn't feel any pain once I hit him in the heart." The Mayor smiled with no remorse at his act, almost as if he did Ryan a favor by ending his life.

"We were, we were too late." Lauren said, tears running down her face.

"So, which one of you will be dying first?"" The Mayor asked.

"No one will die." Nate yelled. "We will defeat you."

"Then this should be fun, but I will not be as merciful as I was with your friend." The Mayor threatens as he took in a deep breath. He clenched his fist and started to scream. They could feel The Mayor becoming more and more powerful.

"Lauren, get back, I don't want you hurt." Nate demanded. Lauren ran to the elevator, away from the battlefield.

"You ready?" Tyler asked.

"Nope. How about you?" Nate asked.

"Nowhere close." Tyler laughed.

The Mayor stopped his screaming and smiled. "So two on one battle. The odds are so unfair." The Mayor started to fly towards them in fury. "You will need at least 20 to even have a chance!"

They jumped out of the way, and the Mayor did an instant turn around in the air. Nate charged him and closed his eyes. When he opened then again, the Sharingan was in his left eye.

"We won't lose!" Nate yelled as he threw a punch towards the Mayor. He easily dodged the attack and went to punch him back. Nate dodged it himself. The Mayor frowned and started to throw a fury of punches towards Nate. Nate continued to dodge them at lightning speed.

Tyler, from behind, snuck up on the Mayor. He formed 2 large pink energy balls in his hands and hurdled them toward the Mayor. They hit his back and the Mayor turned around and scowled at Tyler.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Nate yelled as the fire balls spurt from his mouth and hit the Mayor point blank. The Mayor was hurdled back, off the building. Tyler ran to Nate. They shared a high-five.

"Nice work Nate!" Tyler said.

"You were pretty good yourself." Nate smiled at how easy it was to trick the Mayor. But from the side where the Mayor fell, a flash of light appeared and rushed towards Nate and Tyler. It was the Mayor at top speed. He held his arms out and did a clothesline to both of them. They spun in the air and hit the ground hard. They groan and looked up to see the Mayor looming over them. They saw how the fire had burned threw his shirt and left a black mark on the Mayor himself.

"I told you before, no mercy!" The Mayor said as he lifted his arm in the air and he formed a thin disk, that was spinning with sharp edges that could easily cut threw anything.


	28. Chapter 27: Prophecy Fulfilled

Chapter 27: Prophecy Fulfilled

-The deadly disc spun fast in the Mayor's hand. He was still filled with anger that Tyler and Nate got a few cheap shots at him. The two boys looked up from the ground at their spinning death.

"Now I will end this!" The Mayor said as he pulled his arm back to throw the disk.

"Detonating Clay: Centipede!" A familiar voice yelled as the clay from the back pack flew out and formed a centipede. The clay creature lunged itself onto the Mayor, causing an explosion. The explosion cause the Mayor to drop the disk, and it flew down, threw the ground, into the building itself. Tyler and Nate got up and ran away from the smoke. Ryan then climbed over the edge of the building and cracked his neck.

"Man oh man, I didn't know how much longer I could wait." Ryan said as the others looked stunned. Tyler looked at Ryan standing in front of him. He then looked over at the body that was lying lifeless on the ground.

"Ryan, I knew you were alive." Nate said shaking his head.

"Yep, it was pretty obvious how I survived." Ryan laughed. From the smoke the Mayor slowly walked out into view.

"You, how did you live?" The Mayor demanded. Ryan smiled lightly.

"The magician should never tell his secrets. But if you insist, look at body on the ground over there." Ryan pointed; they all looked and saw a second Ryan, dead with a hole in his chest. "Now when I release my chakra," Ryan inhaled and the body turned to a pile of clay.

"Clay Clone." Tyler said in amazement.

"Yeah, I noticed there was no blood, so I knew it had to be something like that." Nate said proudly. The Mayor looked back at the group. They stared each other down for a long moment. Then the elevator door opened. They all looked in surprise to see Katherine. She looked over at Lauren with rage. The Mayor smiled and saw an opportunity.

-"What are you doing, let's go." Katherine demanded as she grabbed her sister's arm.

"No way, they need my help." Lauren protested, pulled her arm out of her sister's grasp.

"You look like your just watching. Please, I don't want you to get…" Katherine trailed off as she saw the Mayor, badly beaten staring at her with a smile.

"Don't do it!" Ryan demanded. But he knew it was useless because at that moment The Mayor was in flight, flying towards a defenseless Katherine, and the three of them were not fast enough to do anything.

-Katherine looked in horror as the Mayor rushed towards her in the air, with a look of blood lust in his eyes. He wanted to cause her pain, she knew that much, and she had no hope. She pushed Lauren away, closed her eyes, and prepared for the worst as the tears began.

-"NO!" The yell came from over the edge of the building. They all looked over to see Dustin appear, with Zach hanging from his arms. He dropped Zach hard and tackled the Mayor, a mere foot from Katherine. He pushed the Mayor with all his force, midair, across the top of the building, and then above the open air. He pushed him into a next standing building, threw glass and steel. Dustin stopped mid-way through the building and saw the limp body of the Mayor on the ground, groaning from the surprise attack. Dustin gasped for air and looked back and then back at his foe. Dustin flew out of the building, and right in front of the hole he made. He floated there for a long moment.

"What is he doing?" Tyler asked as he looked on with the others.

"KamehameHA!" Dustin yelled, quickly forming the beam, shooting it at the Mayor, causing explosion deep in the empty building. Dustin took a long sigh and flew back to his friends.

-"Katherine, it's ok." A voice said from behind her eyes. She didn't know what happen. She assumed she was dead, but nothing happen. She only heard noise. She opened an eye and saw Dustin, breathing hard. She acted without thinking and threw her arms around him. "Umm, hi." Dustin said confused and blushing.

"What she means to say is thank you." Lauren said smiling. Tyler, Ryan and Zach ran over to Dustin in amazement, while Nate shifted towards Lauren.

"That was sweet Dustin. I didn't know you had that kind of power!" Ryan said energetically.

"What happen to you? I couldn't feel your energy." Dustin asked Ryan as Katherine let go and blushed.

"I used Clay Clone. I suppressed my Chakra as much as possible. I didn't know if the Mayor could detect it."

"Ok, so you were hanging off the edge of the building?" Tyler asked.

"Of course not, there is a platform over the edge. I realized that he was going to win if I fought alone. I tricked him with the clone and hid." Ryan was interrupted by an explosion in the building the Mayor was in.

"I wonder how much damage I just caused." They laughed, but suddenly the Mayor emerged from building. Everyone's eye wide large in horror.

"How are we going to beat this guy?" Zach asked. The Mayor floated towards them and landed on the building.

"That was a good move. I see Sean failed." The Mayor said, They could feel the anger coming from him. "So I guess the old saying is true, if you want something done right, do it yourself." The Mayor yelled into the air.

"Alright guys, we have to end this!" Dustin commanded. "Let's take him out NOW!"

Dustin was at the front of the charge. He threw a kick to the side of the Mayor, but the Mayor grabbed it. The Mayor threw him into Nate.

Zach formed four sand rings from his back pack and launched them towards the Mayor. They attached to his wrist and ankles. Zach focused and forced the rings together, restraining the Mayor. He smiled. The Mayor forced the sand rings apart shattering the sand as they fell to the ground. Zach looked shocked and the Mayor formed an energy ball and shot it at Zach. Zach tried to form a sand wall, but the Mayor was quicker. The energy ball hit Zach in the stomach and was launched on his back.

Nate got up and rushed the Mayor. He threw a barrage of punches and kicks, none landing on the Mayor. The Mayor grabbed Nate's fist as he tried to attack.

Ryan ran forward, hands together; ready to summon another clay creature when the Mayor threw Nate into the air, then pointed his two index fingers towards Ryan.

"Crazy Beam Attack!" The Mayor yelled as dozens of beams shot out of each of the Mayor's fingers, all of them rapidly hitting Ryan. Ryan could not react. Once the Mayor was done, he fell to the ground, badly hurt. Nate fell back down, but the Mayor kicked him onto the ground.

Tyler pointed his own finger towards the Mayor, while he was distracted. "Chocolate Beam!" The Mayor saw Tyler mid-sentence, and sped over to him. He grabbed Tyler's arm and pointed it up, towards the helicopter. Tyler tried to stop the beam but it was too late. The beam hit the back sputter of the helicopter, turning it into chocolate. It started to spin around uncontrollably.

"Now those people will die because of you." The Mayor told Tyler as he looked guilty at his actions.

Dustin sprung from the ground and flew towards the helicopter. He grabbed the helicopter form the bottom, and struggled to keep it in the air.

The Mayor twisted Tyler's arm and flipped him on to the ground. Zach lunged towards the Mayor, but the Mayor moved slightly out of the way, and launched his knee into Zach's stomach midair. Zach crashed into the ground. The Mayor looked over to Dustin who was distracted with holding the helicopter, and trying to find a place to land the helicopter.

"Now I get rid of the ring leader." The Mayor said as he pointed his finger towards Dustin. "Time for a Death Beam." A back pack then hit the Mayor in the head and he growled to look over at Nate. He looked down to see the back pack was fully of clay. "If you're in such a hurry to die, then you should have asked." The Mayor said as he pointed his finger towards Nate.

Dustin finally got the helicopter on the top of another building and saw the situation.

The Nate shut his eyes and opened them up again, his Sharingan was gone. Power gathered at the tip of the Mayor finger that was pointed right at Nate. "Oh damn, not now. Without the Sharingan I don't have a chance to dodge this thing."

The beam shot from the Mayor's finger. The whole world turned to slow motion in everyone's eyes. Dustin tried to fly over to save Nate, but he was too late. Zach groaned in pain from his stomach. He saw that there was nothing he could do to save his brother. Tyler was struggling to get up as he tried to stop the Mayor. Ryan rolled over to see the beam over his head, heading towards Nate. Nate closed his eyes, and readied himself for the worst as the beam approached him, and he realized there was nothing anyone could do to save him.

Suddenly, and with much surprises, Lauren pushed Nate out of the way, she turned and watched as the purple beam hit her threw her chest. The impact threw her back slowly. Everyone watched in shock as blood spattered on the ground, and Lauren slowly followed.


	29. Chapter 28: The Golden Light

Chapter 28: The Golden Light

-Tiny rain drops started to hit the top of the building. The Mayor smiled in achievement. Nate crawled over to Lauren, as he did he saw the blood mixing with the rain from above. He picked up her head.

"Lauren? Lauren? Lauren?" He repeated in monotone. Dustin made it to the roof top and saw the horror. He looked up to see Katherine paralyzed with shock.

"Nate?" Zach asked carefully as he walked to his brother. He put his arm on his shoulder, but Nate just shrugged it off.

Tyler helped Ryan up and they looked at the Mayor as he stood still smiling. They walked to the rest of the group.

"I will give you a few moments to mourn the tragic death. Then we continue." The Mayor said shamelessly. Dustin clenched his fist and turned towards the Mayor with his head down.

"What is this to you? A game? You just murdered someone and you are treating this like a game. She did nothing, and now her blood is on the ground." Dustin said as he arm started to shake.

"Yes, this is just a game. A game I intend to win. You are nothing to me. Once I am done here I am heading off to take my place as ruler of the country. Then with the US Military behind me, the world we be mine soon after." The Mayor thought about his perfect world that he controlled. The rain started to come down harder

"What makes you think that anyone will follow you?" Ryan yelled in anger.

"Lauren? Lauren? Lauren?" Nate contained to repeat.

"People follow power. Or they die." The Mayor laughed.

"ENOUGH!" Dustin yelled.

-The air became very still once Dustin yelled. Even though they knew it was raining and the wind was obvious in the distance.

"You," His shaking arms became more violent. "I will not let you do that. I will not let you spill the blood of another innocent." Dustin took deep breathes between his words.

"And what are you going to do about it? You all have given it the best shot, but still nothing."

Dustin had an uncontrollable anger in him. He was trying desperately to push it back. .He thought that the anger would hurt him in the battle. He was trying desperately to clear his mind. But then, a voice coming from within his head spoke.

"Dustin, release that anger. Use it as a weapon. It will help you to defeat the Mayor." The Mysterious voice said.

Dustin didn't recognize it, and he thought that it might be hysteria.

"No reply. Maybe if I kill the other girl I will get a responds from you." The Mayor said as he lifted his finger towards Katherine.

"No…." Dustin said under his breath. The Mayor shifted his eyes to Dustin and just smiled.

"What was that?" The Mayor asked.

"NO!" Dustin screamed. He threw his head back. The screaming continued. Ryan's eyes widen as he felt the energy from around them flowing towards Dustin. The screaming was loud. The Mayor slowly let his hand fall to his side. He stared with watchful eyes at Dustin.

The screaming was becoming more intense. A flash of lightning circled Dustin for a moment. Tyler realized what was happening.

"He's doing it!" Tyler yelled over Dustin.

"What are you talking about?" Zach asked curiously.

"Lauren? Lauren? Lauren?" Nate continued, ignoring Dustin.

Katherine started to walk towards the others, still shaken.

"Is he ok?" She asked softly. Ryan barely heard her.

"Yeah, don't worry; it's just the golden light." Ryan smiled.

Dustin continued to scream. Suddenly a golden wind started to swirl around Dustin. The ground underneath everyone started to shake as the power Dustin was emitting. The Mayor took a step back, fear hit his face. The golden wind became a huge cylinder, enveloping all of Dustin, but they could still hear the screaming. The cylinder shined into the sky, becoming a beacon.

Miles away, the shining golden light the shot up into the heavens could be seen.

"Chris, what do we do?" A tall slender male of 18 asked.

"We wait Alex, we wait." Said a shorter more built male of 20.

The ground shook violently underneath Jim as he looked up to see a golden glare coming from the downtown area. He looked up and hissed.

"This can cause some issues" Jim said to himself as he started to run in to opposite direction.

Landon sat on top of a building, within watching distance. He looked at the swirling golden cylinder and smiled.

"Very good Dustin, now let's see how you handle this power." Landon smiled.

"Here you see the boy who saved our helicopter, now consumed in a golden light now. We are the only news coverage of this historic event. Will he beat the Mayor, who tried to kill us? But the more important question is who these super powered kids are? We will be trying our best to find the truth." The TV reporter said as they looked from the half chocolate helicopter.

Dustin's screaming was as intense as ever.

"It feels like the whole building is shaking because of Dustin." Zach said in amazement.

Katherine bent down to be by her sister. She looked back up at the golden cylinder, then back at her sister's body.

"Lauren…." Nate spoke softly as he closed his eyes. Katherine put her arm on his shoulder.

"Nate?" Katherine started to cry as it all started to sink in.

"What, what is this!" The Mayor yelled as the cylinder started too swirled at a faster pace.

"He's becoming powerful enough to defeat you." Tyler said.

The Screaming suddenly stopped and the swirling stopped. Everyone watched with tense eyes at the cylinder. A leg suddenly stepped out, then another leg. Dustin finally emerged from the cylinder in full. The cylinder disappeared. Dustin had changed.

Dustin had a flame-like golden aura around himself that glowed bright. His eyes were now a solid green. His hair was no longer the curly and poofy, his hair was now straight and lay against his head and slung over his face. The hair now shined a bright gold.

Everyone looked at awe at the amazing transformation. The Mayor's eyes were white with fear. Dustin looked straight into the Mayor's eyes.

"Fear? That's a laugh. I thought you didn't fear anything? You want to be the ruler of this world? Well a true ruler should not have fear from a twenty year old." Dustin mocked in a deep tone.

"What are you?" The Mayor asked with pure fear.

"What am I you ask? I am the golden light. I am your judge and jury. I am what will defeat you. I am the light that will extinguish the darkness. I am the protector of this world. I am the one that will take your final breath away." Dustin gave a smirk for his speech. "I am a Super Saiyan."

Dustin was flying towards the Mayor with shocking speed, without warning. Everyone could barely see him move. He was in front of the Mayor in a split second. Dustin swung his leg into the air and slammed it into the Mayor's side. This forced the Mayor to fly into the air in pain. Dustin disappeared again and then appeared before the Mayor again and kicked him higher into the air. The Mayor then did a nose dive on top of the building that he was crashed into earlier. The Mayor looked up to see the golden aura flying back towards his friends.

Dustin landed next to his friends and looked on at Lauren. This expression did not change from a serious angry face.

"Your hair doesn't look like a normal Super Saiyan." Tyler said.

"Dustin? Is that you?" Zach asked cautiously. Dustin slowly turned his head to look at him, expression the same.

"Yes, of course it's me." Dustin turned back towards Lauren, still in Nate's arms. Nate didn't look up, still paralyzed. He looked up to Katherine, tears rolling down her eyes. "Katherine, I swear I will avenge her." Katherine looked up and tried to smile. Then she looked past him with horror.

"DEATH BEAM!" The Mayor yelled in fury as he shot the beam towards Dustin's back.

"DUSTIN!" Ryan yelled. Dustin didn't react. The beam was aimed for his head. At the last moment Dustin shot his hand up behind his head, reflecting the beam into the air.

"Is that seriously the best you can do?" Dustin said as he turned around towards the Mayor. The Mayor's face was red wit hanger. "If it is, then this will be very boring." Dustin smiled


	30. Chapter 29: Mercy

Chapter 29: Mercy

-The rain poured in hard sheets overhead. The continuous thumping as it hit the ground was rhythmic in their ears. Dustin and the Mayor stared each other down.

"I will give you one chance to give up, turn yourself in for your crimes, and take the punishment that you deserve." Dustin said as started to walk to the Mayor.

"You're asking me to give up?" The Mayor laughed to himself. "You have the nerve to ask me to give up. You are a bigger fool then I would have ever thought."

"That's what you think Mayor. I am more familiar with both of our powers then you are with just your own. I have the upper hand." Dustin said cracking his knuckles, ready to fight.

"Oh is that so? Well let's see how long your delusions keep you alive!" The Mayor said as he formed two purple energy balls and threw them towards Dustin. Dustin jumped out of the way and made an energy ball of his own and threw it towards the Mayor. The energy ball rushed towards the Mayor, but he stood still. The Mayor lifted the back of his hand the deflected the energy ball. It launched back towards Dustin who was taken by surprised. He flung his hand up, but the energy ball was flung into another building, causing a small explosion. Dustin looked at the Mayor surprised.

"Impressive." Dustin said.

"I told you. Now let's stop playing!"

"Agreed!" Dustin yelled as the rushed towards each other. As they meet each other in the air, they disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Ryan asked. Tyler was scanning the area with his eye's not moving his head. With a sudden flash, threw the rain they saw Dustin and the Mayor, a football field length away, throwing punches rapidly, each of then dodging them all.

"Look how fast they are moving!" Zach said amazed.

Suddenly Dustin interrupted the flying punches by heaving his leg into the air, towards the Mayor's side; the Mayor lifted his arm and blocked the kick. They stared at each for a long moment. Dustin was struggling, trying to push hard on the Mayor's arm, but the Mayor held steady.

"I see you're just a one trick pony, doing the same move over and over again. Trying to kick me in the side again, it's sad really."

"Who said I was using the same move?" Dustin said with a smile. Without warning, Dustin took a free hand and jabbed the Mayor into his gut. The Mayor groaned in pain. Dustin then grabbed him by the arm and started to go into a circle over and over again. He released the Mayor, now flying in the air, crashing into the same building as he did before.

-"I can't believe that Dustin went Super Saiyan." Ryan said amazed as he watched the Mayor fly into a building.

"I know what you mean." Zach said. He looked back and saw Nate finally let Lauren's head down on the ground. He stood up and walked away from the group. Zach followed him.

"Can you guys help me?" Katherine asked as she got Ryan and Tyler's attention. "I don't want to leave Lauren's body up here. Can you help me carry her down the building, just in case something happens to this building?"

"Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem." Ryan said.

"Nate!" Zach yelled to Nate. Nate was at the edge of the building looking down now. "Whatever you're thinking, don't"

"Zach, I am not suicidal." Nate said, turning his attention into the sky as the rain poured down on his face. It almost stung. "I just saw her killed, because of me. I'm allowed to be depressed." Nate snapped. Zach shook his head.

"She didn't die because of you, she die for you Nate, for everyone. She must have known that her death would cause Dustin to go Super Saiyan."

"Any of our deaths would of caused that, why her?" Nate said threw his fury.

"I don't know. But no one does. No one knows what she was thinking when she pushed you out of the way, and no one will." Zach said harshly. Nate slowly turned to his brother with narrowed eyes. Suddenly Ryan yelled towards them.

"Nate! Zach! Lauren still has a pulse!" Nate's eyes widen as they ran over.

-Dustin took his breaths in deep strides. He watched the hole that was made by the Mayor, waiting for some kind of movement, or energy signal, something, but nothing. Dustin's was getting impatient. Suddenly Dustin's eyes widen. He felt a huge power surge going downward, towards the ground.

"He's trying to escape!" Dustin said as he started to fly down. He then felt the energy signal hit the bottom floor and he saw the bottom of the building blow up. "It's wasn't him, it was just…"

"A Distraction," The Mayor said, now behind him. Dustin turned slowly to see the Mayor have his palm facing him. "Psycho Lock Smasher!" The Mayor yelled as Dustin was suddenly enveloped in a yellow shaded bubble.

"You ticked me!" Dustin said angered. He tried to punch the bubble, but as he hit the bubble he felt a sharp burn on his fist. He restricted his hand back in pain.

"I wouldn't do that do if I were you. The bubble will burn you, and there is more." The Mayor gloated. "When I give the go ahead, the bubble will exploded, with you in it!" He laughed as Dustin's eyes grew wide with worry.

-They gathered around Lauren in a hurry. Katherine was crying due to chance of her sister was still alive.

"She has a pulse?" Zach asked curiously.

"Yeah, we were about move her, but I checked his pulse, its weak but it's still there." Ryan said. "It might not be the best to move her."

"Is she awake?" Nate asked in a hurry.

"No, I assume she's in a coma or something. But if she doesn't get medical attention soon, she might not have a chance." Tyler said.

"Then let's call the paramedics!" Nate said flipping his phone open.

"With all the commotion it will take forever." Ryan said as Nate flipped his phone closed.

"But we have to try something." Katherine said desperately. Suddenly Zach jumped up.

"Bishop!"

"That's right." Ryan said. "If we contact Bishop he might be able to rush something in for us."

"He called me earlier; I will give him a call." Tyler said opening his phone. "Bishop, this is Tyler. We need medical help. It's Lauren. A friend of ours, she has powers. The Mayor hit her with a Death Beam. Well I don't know how she's not dead if the attack is called Death Beam, its' just a name." Ryan and Zach shook their head at Bishop. "Yes, please. She has a faint pulse. Ok, thanks." Tyler hung the phone up.

"What did he say?" Nate asked.

"He is sending some government medics. He said he will try to get them here fast, but with the barriers, it might slow them down."

"Barriers?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, he said there are police barriers at ALL the major entrances, to keep people out, for their own safety." Tyler said. Suddenly a yellow sphere went flying up from the air. They saw a faint glimpse of Dustin within.

-The Mayor laughed as he flew up and landed on the top of the building. The Mayor then looked up and the yellow sphere launched down in front of him, causing a sudden stop. Dustin was flown into the side of the bubble and he floated back in pain as his left side of his body burned.

"What is that?" Zach demanded.

"This is your friend's death." He smiled. Ryan started to run toward him. "I would stop or I blow us all up." Ryan stopped.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked.

"I can force this bubble to blow up whenever I want. So, unless you want him to die, I would listen to what I have to say."

"What do you want?" Dustin asked from the bubble, his voice hollow from the echo.

"Well, you to die." He said.

"Then why should they not attack, if I am dead ether way?" Dustin demanded. He turned to his friends. "Attack him! He is using his concentration on keeping the bubble up. Don't worry about me, you MUST STOP HIM!" Dustin yelled. They all looked down at the ground.

"Look at them. They are truly friends, too afraid to attack. They would miss their leader." The Mayor gloated at his victory. "I bet I could get them to do anything I wanted, if it meant keeping you alive."

Dustin looked back at his friends, none of them able to look at him, shamed that they were not doing anything.

"Guys, come on. We can't let him win. He will just kill me when he gets the chance, but now he is weaken and distracted. I am dead no matter what. You need to attack now, while we still have the chance!" Dustin pleaded. They all looked up. Ryan, Zach, and Nate disappeared. Tyler slightly lifted from the ground and rushed towards the Mayor.

"What is this?" The Mayor questioned. Tyler went straight up in the air and the Mayor looked up to watch him. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in both his sides. He looked down, writhing in pain, to see Ryan and Zach, there legs, slammed into his sides. Suddenly Nate jumped from in front of the yellow bubble and punched the Mayor in the gut. The Mayor gasped as the breath was taken out of him. Before he get gain his composure back, Tyler came from the air and slammed his fist into the Mayor's shoulders. The ground under him shook at the strike.

"You guys scared me, I thought you gave up." Dustin smiled threw his rough battle worn face. The Mayor started to shutter.

"You should have given up!" The Mayor yelled as he forced energy from his body, pushing the team back. They hit the ground hard. "For you defiance, he will pay." The Mayor forced the yellow sphere into the air, and turned it around towards a huge building. "Now DIE!"

The yellow bubble went flying and right into the building. A moment later, the whole building exploded. Ryan got up and ran to the edge the building, looking on at the destruction.

"Oh man." Ryan said desperately. Suddenly, the Mayor disappeared. "Where did he go?" Suddenly he appeared behind Katherine. They looked back to see him looming over her.

"Now let's see what I can get from them once you're dead." The Mayor said he lifted his hand, ready to strike the defenseless girl.

"NO MORE BLOOD!" A distance voice said. Suddenly from the burning building a golden aura burst through the flames and flew right into the Mayor. He grabbed the Mayor and threw him into the ground, fifty feet the Mayor spiraled down. When he hit the ground, a crater was created.

The Mayor staggered to get up. In the crater a few water pipes were broken and water slowly filled from them and the slowly dissipating rain. He looked up to see Dustin rushing towards him. Suddenly Dustin flew off to the left. The Mayor was confused and flew out of the crater to see nothing. He then noticed a manhole cover lifted off its place. He then heard a muffled scream, coming from below him.

Suddenly a huge burst of energy exploded from underneath the ground, striking the Mayor without warning. The energy beam forced the Mayor high into the air. He then landed on the top of the building, hurt. Dustin flew up and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. Dustin formed an energy ball in his other hand and prepared the finishing blow.

-The others saw Dustin, and looked in surprise. Dustin's clothes were blackened by the fire. His face filled with rage and hatred. Zach ran up to Dustin.

"Dustin, what are you doing?"

"Finishing this off, so he can't hurt anyone ever again." Dustin said in anger. The Mayor opened his eyes and saw the energy ball right in his face and closed them again.

"But this is not you. If you kill him, you are no better than him. Let the authorities deal with him. He still is human." Ryan said, walking over to him.

"But he will break out, causing more death and destruction. I can't have that on my shoulders." Dustin started to shake a bit.

"Look at him." Tyler said. "He's scared, like a dog freighted in the corner. He knows now that we," Tyler paused. "That you can beat him, and destroy him at a moment's notice." Dustin closed his eyes. He clenched his hand that was forming the energy ball and it disappeared. He shoved the mayor onto the ground, and looked on, waiting for the Mayor to open his eyes. The Mayor slowly opened his eyes to see Dustin look at him emotionless.

"You have been given a second chance. Use it. Don't you even think about this again? Because if you do, I will hunt you down to the end of this Earth, and the mercy that was given to you today will not be given again." Dustin turned around. "And just remember, I can defeat you."

"Dustin, you're doing the right thing." Nate said coming up to him. The Mayor started to laugh and they all looked back at him. The Mayor was floating up into the air, his laughing becoming more and more hysterical.

"You did the stupid thing is what you did Dustin!" The Mayor squeezed his fist and energy started to glow from him. Suddenly his muscles started to rip his shirt.

"He's going to his 100% Final Form." Dustin gasped.

"That's right!" The Mayor said as he stuck his finger in the air. "And with this much more powerful form, I have a new, deadly attack." A small round red and black ball appeared on the tip of the Mayor's extended finger.

"What's that?" Zach asked. Suddenly the small ball grew to five times the size of the Mayor himself.

"This is what is called the 100% Death Ball!" The Mayor cackled as they all looked on in fear in their eyes, and hope, slowly fading away.


	31. Chapter 30: Guardian Kamehameha

Chapter 30: Guardian Kamehameha

"Again, this is reporter Channel 10 News reporting. The battle on the rooftops has been an intense one. Within the past few minutes the tides of turned rapidly. Where the golden haired boy was winning, and looked like he was about to finish the Mayor off, he gave him mercy. Now at this mercy, the Mayor has taken advantage and is now forming a huge red and black ball of, well I don't know what to call it, but it's not good for the young warriors."

Dustin, Ryan, Zach, Tyler and Nate watched as the Death Ball grew larger, more deadly. Dustin shook his head.

"That thing is going to destroy most of the city." Dustin closed his eyes.

"Let's get out of here, we can come back and attack him afterwards." Zach suggested. Dustin opened his eyes and shook his head in disagreement.

"I can feel small power levels in the city still. Innocent people will die." Suddenly the elevator door opened with three men in black suits. They ran over to Lauren and started to inspect her. Katherine took a step back. Bishop walked out of the elevator and looked at the situation.

"I see you have a handle on things." Bishop said approaching them. He moved his dark glasses down and took a look at Dustin and his new hair.

"I went Super Saiyan." Dustin explained. Bishop shook his head in confusion.

"Can you stop that?" Bishop asked.

"I don't think so. It's going to level the city, possible more." Ryan explained. One of the men in the black suits ran up to Bishop.

"She's pretty damaged. I am not sure if she will survive. The best we can do is make her comfortable, and give her a chance to say her goodbyes. We will get her out of here." Bishop nodded his head. The other men were carrying Lauren now into the elevator.

"We all need to leave." Bishop said. Katherine walked over to listen into the conversation.

"But there are still people in the city. We can't just let them die." Dustin said.

"But if you die, then the Mayor will do a lot more then kill a few people." Tyler said.

"I know." Dustin looked back up towards the Mayor, still powering up the Death Ball. "Ok I have an idea. You guys find the people in the city, get them out. I will hold off the Death Ball." They all looked at him in shock.

"How are you going to hold off that?" Zach demanded.

"A Kamehameha Wave, it won't stop it, but, if I put all I can into it, then it should delay it enough for all of you to get the people out of the city."

"But what will happen to you?" Katherine asked. They all looked at Dustin with the same question in their eyes.

"Don't worry, I will get out in time, I promise." Dustin said nervously. They all looked at him suspiciously. "There's not much time, everyone go." He turned his back to face the Mayor. Ryan stood next to him.

"Dude, you're not coming back are you?" Ryan asked quietly, so no one else could hear.

"It's pretty bleak to be honest. The Kamehameha is not powerful enough to push that off, just stall it. By the time you guys get everyone out, the Death Ball will be too close to me, and escape is not likely. But it's not like I won't try."

"There has to be another way?" Ryan asked.

"I am sure there is. But time is out, so this is the only option. Now go." Ryan walked away, head sulking. Ryan walked next to Zach and shook his head. They all walked to the elevator and went in. The doors started to close and Dustin looked at his friends, for what he feared would be the last time.

"Nobility is just another word for stupid, you know that." The Mayor gloated as he saw Dustin standing on the rooftop alone.

"At least I will die for a purpose." Dustin yelled, preparing himself.

"Purpose? What purpose? Your death for a few dozen innocent people will mean the downfall of this world. I will easily gain control. Your friends will be nothing to me. You Dustin were the real problem. If you stayed alive, then I would have an issue. But I learned through our battle that you will risk everything for an innocent. I knew you were going to try and stop this Death Ball. And I know this will be your death." The Mayor lifted his arm back, ready to throw the Death Ball. Dustin put his arms to his sides.

"Kameha…" Dustin started his energy beam.

"Now die Dustin, DIE! 100% DEATH BALL!" The Mayor yelled and threw the black and red ball towards Dustin in anger.

"meHA!" Dustin yelled, forcing a huge beam of energy towards the Death Ball. The Kamehameha hit the Death Ball and stopped it from moving. The energy burst and crackled in the air. Sparks flying around wildly as the two forces clashed. The Mayor looked on at the situation.

"Well it looks like I have to make sure this gets done." The Mayor put one of his palms in front of himself and focused his energy to push the Death Ball. The Death Ball moved the Kamehameha back a little bet. Dustin started to sweat. "So, is this how it ends? Your little journey to save the world right? I still don't understand." Dustin realized that if he kept the Mayor talking, his full focus would not be on the Death Ball. Every second counted.

"Why is it you have to understand my methods? Maybe it's because I have a sense of justice. Maybe it's because I have hope for this world, and I want it to be free. I won't let you go through with your plan."

"How is that? It's obvious that slowly the Death Ball over taking your beam. You have no hope. I mean you could get out of the way of the Death Ball now, and escape, but at the price of the innocent lives that will die. That will be on your shoulder. You can't live with that can you?" The Mayor was able to hit a sore spot. Dustin winched at the thought of letting innocent people die.

"Somehow I will defeat you!" Dustin said, lying to himself.

The black car rushed off as Nate watched.

"Why can't I go with them?" Nate asked.

"Well we need to find the people in the city. Although Dustin is stalling, the Death Ball is still going to destroy the city. We need to get the people left in Columbus out." Zach said as he looked up and saw the huge red and black ball slowly pushing the beam back. "Time is not on our side." Ryan came around the corner, confused.

"What's wrong Ryan?" Tyler asked.

"Well, the Mayor threw Brandon off the side of the building. I was kind of expecting his splattered body or something on the ground. I looked all around, but I can't find him." Ryan said, trying to figure out the conundrum.

"Well, he is Trunks; maybe he learned to fly and saved himself." Tyler said.

"Then why didn't the little coward come back and help Ryan fight?" Zach said angrily.

"It doesn't matter now. We have to help these people. Tyler, can you sense power levels?" Ryan asked. Tyler closed his eye.

"I feel something over there." Tyler pointed to the west.

"Let's get this over with." Nate said emotionless. They looked up at the clash of powers that were being exchanged above them.

Dustin's whole body was shaking violently. The Death Ball was just a few feet from him, and he knew time was getting short.

"So, any last words? I will be happy to pass them along to whoever you want, when I hunt them down and kill them too." The Mayor asked. He looked on too his opponent, looking at the strain in his face. He smiled in pleasure. He waited for an answer. Dustin closed his eyes.

Dustin took a look back at his life changing experience, how it was only a few weeks ago. Not only his life, but the life's of everyone in the world. He remembered what Landon had said, about choices. He wanted to see how choices changed the outcome of situations. Dustin wondered what Landon would think about his own choice of self-sacrifice. He laughed in his head.

His thoughts went to his friends. He wished he didn't drag them into this mess. Their lives are now forever changed because of Dustin, because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was his fault they were hurt, and now, they were in danger, because the Mayor would hunt them down. He realized that he wished there was another way. Maybe they would become more powerful to defeat the Mayor, but to put that on them, Dustin thought to himself that he was a horrible.

Suddenly Dustin was brought back to reality by someone shaking his shoulder.

Dustin opened his eyes to see Ryan, Zach, Nate and Tyler, standing around him. He started blinking in disbelief.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dustin yelled in anger. He looked back at his Kamehameha nearly gone, and the Death Ball a few feet away.

"We decided to come back and help." Zach said.

"But what about the people left in the city?" Dustin asked worried.

"We didn't have time; we came up here to help." Tyler said.

"Guys! I can't keep this up much longer!" Dustin struggled with the Death Ball.

"Dustin, would it work if us three put our Chakra into the Kamehameha, and Tyler put's his Ki into as well?" Zach asked. At that moment a little light went off in Dustin's head.

"That might work. With all our powers, we might be able to push the Death Ball back!" Dustin said with hopefulness.

"So we have to do a Combin..." Zach started to say before Ryan cut him off.

"If you dare say combination or attack, I will throw you into the Death Ball myself." Zach looked at him with shocked yes and didn't breathe a word. Ryan turned to Dustin. "Ok, let's see if this will work."

Ryan pointed his arms out with his palms out. He focused on the Kamehameha. The Chakra started to flow out of him, and towards the Kamehameha. The Chakra caused the Kamehameha to grow in size a little bit. It also caused the hue of the Kamehameha to turn a light gray. The Death Ball was pushed back a few feet.

"It works!" Tyler said. He stepped up to the Kamehameha, and focused his Ki energy towards the Kamehameha. The wave grew in size and power. The wave got a sudden hue of pink.

Nate walked up silently, focused his own Chakra into the wave of energy and it grew once again. The color once again changed, this times a little red. Zach looked at his brother with one eyebrow up.

"Now it's time to finish this!" Zach said excited, as he joined his friends and mimicked his friends. The energy beam now was a light gold tent.

"What is this?" The Mayor yelled. He noticed the Death Beam slowly moving back towards him. He looked on and saw all the boys working together. They were merging their energies together. He looked in disgust at their efforts. "Your efforts are in vain. The only thing you are doing is saving me time to hunt the rest of you down!"

The Mayor put both of his palms in front of him and put all his power into the Death Ball.

"Now I will end playing around. You will all die!"

"He's putting everything he has into it." Zach yelled over the powers colliding.

"Then we need to do the same!" Tyler yelled.

"Ok guys, we need to put everything we have into this Kamehameha. Now everyone together!" Dustin yelled.

At that moment, they all pushed all they could into the energy beam. The beam grew larger than ever before. They could all feel the energy coming from the beam itself. The ground under their feet began to shaken, and they felt the top of the building starting to crack under the pressure.

"No, no, NO!" The Mayor yelled as he felt the Death Ball being pushed back towards him again. His whole body started to shake from the energy beam. The Death Ball came closer and closer. "I can't let this happen!"

"NOW, push all the power you have, this is our chance!" Dustin yelled.

Suddenly the Kamehameha grew five times its size. It exploded threw the Death Ball, destroying it on contact, and rushed threw it towards the Mayor. They Mayor looked on with horror as the beam hit him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The Mayor yelled in pain as the Kamehameha hit him.

The beam flew into the air, into the distance. The team, one by one put their hands down, first Nate, then Tyler. Zach slowly stopped putting his energy into the beam. Ryan stopped after that. Dustin inhaled deeply, stopped the beam, and watched as the tail end of the beam shot into the clouds above. He then concentrated and his hair took back its normal color and turned curly again. The golden aura around him disappeared. They all fell to the ground and looked up at the sky, watching the clouds start to split, and the sun starting to slight break threw.

"It's over."


	32. Chapter 31: Aftermath

Chapter 31: Aftermath

They collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. The rain was nothing more than a slight drizzle, they hardly noticed it. Dustin rolled over to look off the top of the roof. He looked around at all that had happen. The buildings with holes and broken windows, the crater in the middle of the road, and even the completed destroyed building in the distance was still on fire. Black smoke bellowed from its burning roof top.

"So, anyone want to guess how much all this will cost the city?" Dustin said jokingly. He looked back to see Zach get up with excitement.

"That was so COOL!" Zach yelled in excitement. Ryan got up and they high fived.

"That was pretty sweet." Tyler added.

"Yeah the ultimate Combination Attack!" Zach said. Ryan scowled at him.

"You're lucky there is no Death Ball to throw you in." Ryan said, and the team exchanged a laugh, all except Nate. Nate was already up and walking towards the elevator.

"Nate, what's your hurry?" Zach asked,

"You heard what Bishop's men said. She only has so much time, only enough to say her goodbyes. I want to be there." Nate didn't even look around to talk; he just pressed the elevator button and waited.

"Not to be a bump in the road, but we don't even know where Bishop took her." Ryan said. Nate then turned around, his brow in a scowl, looking towards Ryan.

"Not a big deal, I will just call him." Tyler said, as he picked his phone from his pockets. Suddenly his phone started to ring. Then Ryan's phone started to ring, and then Zach's they all looked at their phones with a slight horror.

"What is it guys?" Dustin asked worried as he got up.

"Were screwed." Tyler said.

"What is it?" Dustin asked again.

"This is worst then the Mayor." Zach was shaking his head.

"Tell me what is it?" Dustin asked frustrated.

"It's our parents." Ryan said as his face turned white.

-Dustin looked at his friends as the talked to their parents over their cell phones. They cringed at each word. Dustin could hear the yelling on the other end of the phone calls. Dustin wondered how the parents found out. Then it hit him. He looked over at the news helicopter that he saved earlier, and saw the camera pointed right at them.

"I had a feeling saving them would come back to bite us." Dustin said shaking his head. The damage was done, secret was out. This was going to be hard to explain to people.

"Ok, sorry. I will. Bye." Ryan hung up his phone and let out a sigh of relief. "So I am mostly grounded for making my parents think I was dead. Not sure how bad it will be when I get home, that's for sure." Tyler hung up his phone.

"Well my mom figured out that I was behind my dog missing. I think she is madder about that dog missing then me having super natural powers." Tyler laughed to himself. They could still hear a yelling voice on the other end of Zach's phone. He cringed as the voice talked.

"Looks like Zach will be in the most trouble." Ryan laughed, and Zach shot him a dark look. Dustin, Ryan and Tyler burst into more laughter. Zach hung the phone up.

"Well it's been nice knowing you." Zach said grimly.

"This has to be the longest elevator in the history of time." Nate said. He then looked back at Zach. "How mad is she?"

"Let's just say I hope you enjoy the sunlight that's starting to come out, because it's going to be the last time we see it. She wants us home right away."

"Well I will be late." Nate said looking back towards the elevator. He kicked it in frustration. "Why won't you open?"

"Because I cut the line is why." A familiar voice said from behind them. They looked back to see Landon standing there, smiling.

"Landon? What are you doing here?" Tyler asked.

"To watch the show of course, it was quite good. I am sure the people at home enjoyed it too. Plus with the internet, you all will be super stars by morning!" Landon threw his arms up in excitement.

"Please don't do that. People might think you're me." Dustin said as he shook his head at the near reflection of himself.

"I thought you might be happy, with the exposure. Think of the girls." Landon winked. Ryan ignored him.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"First off I wanted to tell you congrats on your win. I did think the Mayor had you for a moment Dustin. But more importantly, I must warn you something." Landon's happy go lucky expression went back to a much more serious face.

"That is?" Zach asked.

"The Mayor was nothing compared to what you will fight from here on out. You have opened up a can of worms but exposing yourself though. Not all the evil that you will find are from my changes that I put into this world. Yes you will find people with powers, but there are much more worrisome evils that lurk in the darkness of your world. Your nightmares will not compare to the horror's that are in your world, and will one day be unleashed, all in the effort's to topple you, and end your fight for justice."

-Dustin took a deep breath in.

"Care to share some of these evils with us?"

"Well that would take away from the fun now wouldn't it?" Landon formed a smile.

"Then why warn us?" Nate asked.

"Because I want you to be on your toes. I want to be able to view more fights like that again." Landon looked at his wrist, like he was checking the time, but he had no watch. "I must be going. Good bye." Then Landon jumped off the building. They ran to see, but when they looked over, he was gone.

"I hate it when he does that." Zach said.

"Ok so were stuck up here." Nate said. "Just great." Dustin lifted himself in the air.

"Tyler and I will fly us down."

-Dustin sat Nate on the ground with the rest of their friends. In the distance they could hear sirens.

"The cops must be on their way." Ryan said.

"Cops or parents? Cops or parents?" Tyler pondered.

"Ok, so who is going to take me to Lauren?" Nate asked. He looked towards Tyler and Dustin.

"Why one of us?" Tyler asked.

"Because you guys can fly. Now who?" Nate demanded.

"I will. I don't have much of a home to go to anyway." Dustin rolled his eyes. He didn't yet know what he was going to do about that situation.

"Good, let's get going." Nate said. Dustin looked back at the others.

"You guys should get home, and deal with your parents. I know you don't want to, but its better sooner than later. I will take Nate to Lauren. Tyler, you call Bishop to take you guys home."

-Ryan jumped out of the car first. He waved back to his friends as the car drove off. He knew he was about to face his parents, and he knew it would be bad. He walked to his front door and took a deep breath and opened the door.

The house was silent, and he tried to sneak up the stairs.

"Ryan, come into the living room, now." A voice said from the other room. Ryan edged into the room, carefully.

"Yes?" Ryan asked to his mom.

"I think you have a lot to explain." Ryan's mom said. She was sitting on the couch, hands crossed over her chest in disapproval.

"You want the long version or short version?" Ryan asked cautiously.

-Dustin and Nate landed in front the hospital. Nate ran in at top speed as Dustin walked behind. Nate was already at the front desk asking for Lauren's room.

"I am sorry; I can't give you that information. Patient privacy." The receptionist said. Nate grew with anger.

"Tell me where she is or else!" Nate said with anger threw his teeth. Dustin ran up and put his hands on his shoulder.

"Sorry about that." Dustin said, pulling Nate away. The receptionist eyed Dustin's burned clothes. "You can't threaten people like that." Suddenly Bishop walked out from the back of the hospital.

"Alright guys, you can come in." Bishop said.

"Not me. I have something's to take care of. I will talk to you later." Dustin said turning and walking out of the hospital.

Nate didn't say a word, he ran through the doors Bishop came out of and didn't look back.

-Dustin landed at the foot of his once home, now a heap of charred wood. He sighed as he looked at it.

"Your place looks different. Did you move the furniture around?" A voice said from behind Dustin he looked back to see Shayne standing there. Shayne was 21, short blonde hair and stood 5'9. He had deep brown eyes.

"Shayne! What are you doing here?" Dustin asked surprised.

"Well I wanted to say sorry." Shayne said. Dustin gave him a weird look.

"Sorry? For what?" Dustin asked curiously.

"For not showing up to help fight." Shayne sulked his head in shame.

"You have powers too?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah I do." Shayne lifted himself into the air and started to fly around. "I can also make energy balls." Shayne formed a dozen energy balls rapidly and shot then into the forest area around Dustin's burnt house. Shayne landed on the ground next to Dustin.

"Wow!" Dustin said amazed and happy. "No worries on not helping us. We realized that there are plenty of people with powers that didn't help, I am just glad you're here now. We can use all the help we can get."

"Yeah, of course I will help. What is it that you need help with?" Shayne asked.

"We will deal with that later. Come with me." Dustin said as he lifted himself into the air and started to fly off.

-"And then we blew the Mayor out of the sky, but I guess you saw that part." Ryan took a deep breath. He just spent the last half hour telling his mom the story of his powers.

"So someone who looks like your friend Dustin gave you these powers?" His mom asked, skeptical.

"Yeah."

"That is a lie." An older voice said from the other room. An old frail man walked into the living room with Ryan and his mother.

"Grandpa?" Ryan questioned. He had no idea his grandfather was at the house. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to tell you the truth. That boy, Landon, did not give you and your friends your powers." The raspy voice said.

"Then who did?" Ryan asked confused

"No one did Ryan. You were born with these abilities, just like I was." Ryan's grandfather said as lifted one of his hands up and Ryan saw a tiny clay spider run around the palm of his hand.


	33. Chapter 32: Bloodline History

Chapter 32: Bloodline History

"What do you mean born with this powers?" Ryan asked. He was confused now than ever before. His grandfather, a frail old man, was controlling a clay spider, just as Ryan could.

"Well I will tell you the truth." His grandfather sat down in a recliner. Ryan looked at his mom.

"Can you do that?" Ryan asked. His mother shook her head no.

"No I can't. The abilities were locked away with my father's generation. I have the blood in me, but I would need to be taught, but I could." Ryan shook his head.

"Ok, if I was born with these powers, then how did a cartoon know about the powers? Not only mine but all the others?" Ryan asked, one eyebrow up, trying to piece all the puzzles together.

"Ryan, just listen for a bit ok." His grandfather took a deep breath in. "Your history, the history that you know, for the most part is a lie. All the events happen did happen, but how they happened is the part that is a lie. From the Revolutionary War, to World War 1, all of these events were affected by others of our kind, people with powers.

"The powers come from our Bloodlines. Your friends have their own blood lines that give them powers."

"Wait, Zach and Nate are brothers, how do they have different powers if the powers come from the blood lines?"

"They are most likely a mix of bloodlines. There is a chance that the two blood lines mixed at one point, giving your friends that are brother's different bloodlines. Now can I finish my story?" Ryan got an annoyed look from his grandfather.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, thousands of years ago, during the age of the Mayan's and Aztec's, is the earliest knowing origin of the bloodlines. You Ryan are one of the earliest blood lines. The clay manipulators were very powerful. Our ancestors were warriors mostly. Our people mostly kept to themselves, but we were proud of our abilities. Each bloodline had their own place in the society. The society flourished and was greatly advanced. But, then the age of darkness came forth.

"We fought other countries, but not for more power, or more land, they were content. But plenty of other countries did try to topple us, but we defended against them. But our greatest threat was not from the outside. A single blood line wanted to take power from our leaders. The Snake Bloodline wanted power, and it flowed through their blood. They were not happy with the leader's contentment with what they had. They wanted more. So they started planning an up rise.

"At this time, the leaders had a son of their own, and then an adoptive son, of the same blood type, but not in their line. You see there were different blood types of the same line. So you could find a clay manipulator that was not your cousin. The adoptive boy's parents were killed at war defending their land. They young adoptive boy was angered by what had happen. The true heir to the throne tried desperately to extended friendship and brotherhood, just as his father had taught him, but it was useless, the adoptive boy blamed the leader's bloodline for the death of his parents.

"The two boys were only day's apart from birth. They grew up fast. When they were teenagers, the true heir requested to make his own division in the army, until his father stepped down, and then he would take his place. The young heir loved to battle, but for fun. He made friends everywhere he went, and he quickly made his brigade and rose up the ranks of the army. Our blood type, our ancestor was a part of his brigade. The clay people were happy to have a member of the leader's blood line among them. The heir spent his free time improving life in his country. There were high hopes for when he took his place as the ruler.

"The adopted boy grew up bitter. Although the same abilities rushed through his blood as did the heir, he was not as strong, but much smarter. He spent his time reading, studying, and gathering resources to build new inventions. The Leader always looked at them with great pleasure, and showed interest in them. But his attention was always taken away at the heir's newest exploits. This is when he was approached by the Snake Bloodline.

"The Snake Bloodlines purposes in the society were scientist of sort, but not in the way your use to. They worked with the different blood lines, helping them grasp onto untapped potential. The bloodlines became much more powerful because of them, and they in high standards in the country. But that lust for power I mentioned before was overwhelming. They were experimenting on normal humans, giving them powers, but stealing their free will, slowly building up a army. Soon they were planning on becoming the leaders by completely killing off the current leader's bloodline. But they were not so stupid as to attack head on. Near every other Bloodline would have defended the Leaders. But they saw potential, in the adoptive boy.

"They had worked with the adoptive boy before, attempting to help him with his flourishing with powers. The boy refused to find his potential with fighting. The snake bloodline saw something in him that they knew they could use. So they began planning. There whole plan revolved around the adoptive boy, even though the boy knew nothing of the plot. When both boys' were nearing their 20th birthday, the snake blood lines approached the adoptive son. They mapped out their plan's to overthrow the Leaders, and take control themselves. They promised the adoptive son anything he wanted for his assistance. All he wanted was to kill his adoptive brother."

-Nate waited impatiently outside Lauren's hospital room. Her family was in the room, and Katherine has promised to give them some time alone afterwards. He tapped his foot rapidly on the ground, waiting. It seemed like he was waiting forever, and it was driving him insane. He was more afraid he would not be able to see her one last time. He cringed his eyes together at that thought. The last time. He took a deep sigh as the door opened. Five people stepped out and walked past Nate without looking at him. Katherine walked out and turned towards Nate.

"She doesn't have much time, but she's requesting you for her final moments." Nate looked up in shock and walked into the room.

-Ryan's grandfather was resting in the middle of his story and Ryan was baffled. He felt like he was back in the past with his ancestors. He had never been this involved in a story before. But he thought a story was never this cool before. His grandfather opened his eyes.

"The snake bloodlines choose the best time for their plan to go forth. The true heir and his brigade, and many other forces of the army were off defending against a large group of Mayan Warriors. The snake blood line was responsible about that too. The country was nearly defenseless.

"Now this is where my information gets sketchy. Keep in mind I am an old soul and all of this has been passed down from father to son for many years.

"From what is recalled, the snake bloodlines, along with their creation bloodlines struck hard and fast on the country. With the insider of the adoptive boy, they went in threw a hidden entrance into the palace. The Leader did not know what hit him or his people. Almost all of our people died that day. Only a hand full of snake bloodline lived themselves. As for the different bloodlines that lived in the country, it is unknown. It was thought a few escaped from each line, but no proof has ever been found.

"Meanwhile, the true heir and his brigade came home, crippled from battle. Most of his men lived, but almost all of the rest of the military divisions fell, most of our people Ryan. We never had the chance to help our country in the true fight."

Ryan's grandfather closed his eyes and a tear flowed down, almost as if he had lived through what had happen thousands of years ago.

"Grandpa?" Ryan asked with caution. Ryan's grandfather ignored his grandson.

"They returned to a barren land. No people, building destroyed beyond repair. The heir was furious. He told his men to search country to find any survivors All of the brigade meet up that night, only finding a few survivors in the whole country that was found." Ryan's grandfather inhaled deeply.

"What happen to the true heir?" Ryan asked, not wanting the story to end.

"No one ever saw the true heir again, or the adoptive boy for that matter. It was assumed the snake bloodline killed them both. But the truth might never be revealed."

-Ryan sunk back into his couch. So much information, with endless amount of questions. He was beginning to get a headache from it all.

"Grandpa, you said the one's with powers effected things in our history?"

"Correct. The Kennedy Assignation, he was killed by one of the snake bloodline, trying to topple the government. Lee Harvey Oswald had a blood line in him. He took the blame for the death to help cover our secret. Abraham Lincoln was of a bloodline, he had the power of to manipulate matter. John Wilkes Booth was a member of a bloodline himself. Not the snake bloodline. The snakes were not the only evil bloodlines in our history."

"Ok answer me this, all of our powers are shown on anime and cartoons. How does that make sense?" Ryan asked.

"In the 1960's, the ancestors of the heir's brigade decided to stop teaching our kids the powers. After Oswald took the blame to save the secret, we decided not to burden our children with this responsibility. It was a hard decision that we have regretted."

"So no one use their powers anymore? Well except for what has happen the past few weeks."

"Oh no, we are not the only bloodlines still alive. Many survived, some by crossing bloodlines, much like your friends ancestors must have done at one point. It was just the brigade that decided that. We almost thought of ourselves as Super Heroes," Ryan's grandfather chuckled. "We thought it was the right decision. The snake bloodline descendant's didn't strike at all, or the other evil blood lines. But they took a different approach. They started to manipulate things in the back ground. Major disasters all over the world were being caused by them. What people beveled where natural were not. What people thought was groups of religious extremist were not. But we took an oath to not use our powers. But you, the next generation, you and your friends can save this world. Chaos is going to get worst if your story is true. If you, and your friends, and people like the Mayor have had their powers awakened with no discipline, then the damage and lives that could be hurt might be endless. I am sorry to put the burden on you young ones, but I am too old."

"Grandpa, it's ok! But I did wonder, if I showed you the powers of my friends, would you be able to find out what bloodline they were in?" Ryan asked.

"As long as it knows the power, sure."

"Great! I will bring them over tomorrow!" Ryan said with excitement.

"Ryan, I will wait for your friends to come over to go into details, but there is another force we must worry about."

"What's that?"

"They are called the Tribunal. With the secret out they are sure to appear sooner or later.." Ryan's grandfather stood up and walked out the room.


	34. Chapter 33: Last Breath

Chapter 33: Last Breath

-Nate stepped slowly into the small hospital room. He saw Lauren, lying down, almost motionless. Nate inhaled deep and Lauren smiled.

"I knew you would come." She smiled. Nate forced a smile.

"Can we not joke around; I have to ask you something important." Nate blurted out. He felt instantly guilty.

"Ok, what is it you have to ask me?" Lauren asked quietly.

"Why did you take the Death Beam for me?"

"You really have to ask?" Lauren raised one eyebrow at him.

"Yes. I want you to tell me." Lauren chuckled under her breath.

"Because it was the only way to defeat the Mayor." Lauren said as she closed her eyes.

"What are you talking about? If I was shot, Dustin would have gone Super Saiyan ether way. Why didn't you let me die, instead of you?" Nate asked as he tried to force the tears back.

"Then the Mayor would have won the fight." Lauren opened her eyes and looked at Nate with deep eyes.

"What do you mean?" Nate asked.

"It was not the act of Dustin going Super Saiyan that defeated the Mayor. It was the combined power of all five of you that caused the final blow to the tyrant. If you would have died, then the beam Dustin and the others shot at the Mayor would not have been powerful enough. The Death Ball would have killed them. The Mayor would have gone to the capital, and taken over. If I did not die, so many others would have."

-Dustin and Shayne landed in front of the base. Shayne looked around.

"So an old Mall?" Shayne asked.

"More like my new home. But I wanted to check something out." Dustin said as they entered through the door. They walked down the darkened hall wall. The only light was from the moon threw the windows. They turned and Dustin opened a door to the living room area.

"What is this place?" Shayne asked as he looked around at the living area. Dustin walked back into a bed room and brought out a black laptop.

"It's our base. We got it from the government. We haven't used it that much, but I did bring over my laptop a few nights ago." Dustin said as he was typing away. He brought up a window.

"What are you doing?" Shayne asked.

"I am curious on how much exposure we got. I hope none…" Dustin trailed off as he went to and saw that the most popular video was named 'Real Life Super Saiyan.' A close second was 'Deidara in real life'. The 3rd was called 'Kamehameha vs. Death Ball'. Dustin took a deep sigh.

"Your pop culture now." Shayne said as he laughed.

"Great, just great." Dustin closed his laptop. He got up and walked towards the door. "This is really bad."

"Where are you going?" Shayne asked.

"I am heading off somewhere. You can stay if you want, there are some extra beds. I am going to try and call the team tomorrow to talk about our next step in this. Are you in?" Dustin asked.

"Sure. Just give me a call." Shayne replied.

"Ok, thanks. Talk to you later." Dustin said and he was out the door.

-"So you saw this coming? Why didn't you tell anyone? We could have changed things." Nate said, pacing back and forth in the small room.

"There was no other way."

"What about your sister!" Nate demanded.

"Because I would step in front of the one's I cared about. My sister, you, it's all the same. Plus it doesn't matter; it would have been different if Katherine died." Lauren said, now angry.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be like that." Nate turned around. Suddenly Nate heard a rhythmic beep running faster in his ear. He turned around, and saw Lauren breathing faster and faster.

"Nate," Lauren said weakly. Nate rushed to her side, and opened her hand and held it tight.

"Lauren? No not now. Please don't leave me. I'm sorry." Nate said tearfully.

"It's ok, I am not scared. I know where I am going to. The only reason I will be unhappy is because you won't be there, well, not for a while at least. But trust in me when I saw I will not be in pain anymore." Lauren said smiling, the beeping grew faster.

"But Lauren, I never," Nate said, tears in his eyes.

"I know, trust me I know. But please know I feel the same. But don't let the stop you to live your life."

"Lauren…"

"Nate, good bye, and…" The beeping stopped. Lauren stopped breathing, and in the background was a monotone, loud in Nate's ears, and the sounds would forever haunt Nate. Slowly the tears flowed down his cheeks.

-"So it was not Landon that gave us the powers, but he was the one to awaken them for us so we could use them. Not just us, anyone else with these Bloodlines." Ryan said over the phone. On the other end he could hear Dustin.

"Wow, seriously?" Dustin said in shock. "Well then where does Landon fit in on this? Is he part of that Tribunal?"

"Not sure. My grandpa said he would answer all the questions he could for us tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Well I will meet you at the base." Dustin said as he hung up.

Dustin slipped his phone into his pocket, and sighed. He felt the chill from not only the air, but the atmosphere. He was standing in the middle of a cemetery. The wind blew cold. Dustin bent down at a tombstone and sighed.

On the tombstone it read his very name.


	35. Chapter 34: True Heir

Chapter 34: True Heir

-Tyler woke up unwillingly. His phone was ringing and he didn't want to wake up. He was sore from the battle. He stretched his arm out and picked up the phone. He opened it up.

"Hello?" Tyler said groggily.

"Tyler, its Ryan, we're all meeting at the base. Do you need a ride?"

"Are you kidding me? Don't we get a break?" Tyler said as he started to roll out of bed.

"No, it's important. A lot of things have changed sense we split up last night." Ryan said.

"Like what?" Tyler asked, trying to find a way out of going.

"Just get ready we will be over there to pick you up in a bit." Ryan said as he hung up.

"Wonder what's so important?"

-Ryan dialed the phone while he paced in his room. He wanted to know more about the past, but he needed to get the team together. He ignored the fact of his little to no sleep the past night. He was too excited to sleep.

"Hello?" Zach voice was heard over the phone.

"Hey Zach, its Ryan what's up?" Ryan asked.

"Other than my incarceration, nothing." Zach joked.

"You're in a lot of trouble?" Ryan said with an edge in his voice.

"You have no idea. It didn't help that Nate came in at two in the morning, and didn't say a word to anyone. I think Lauren well, you know." Zach said.

"Yeah." Ryan said. There was an awkward silence. "Do you think you guys can make it to the base today?"

"Are you kidding? My mom thinks' you guys are part of a gang! She's not letting us out till we graduate." Zach said.

"What if we came over and tried to explain everything. Dustin can convince her that we are not a gang." Ryan suggested.

"Doubt it, but it's worth a try. I mean we have to help you guys. The team is nothing without us." Zach said. Ryan didn't answer. "Hey!" Ryan started laughing.

-Dustin turned onto Zach's street. Ryan and Tyler were in the car with him.

"So his mom thinks' were a gang, hilarious." Dustin laughed to himself.

"Yeah, let's hope we can convince her otherwise." Ryan said.

"I don't know, from what I hear, his mom is not the best person to talk to." Tyler added.

"Well better to try and fail then never to try at all." Dustin said. Ryan and Tyler looked at Dustin curiously "What? I can't be philosophical?" Dustin stopped the car in front of Zach's house. They got out of the car and walked up to the front door.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Tyler said. Dustin rang the doorbell.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Dustin said as the door swung open fast and Dustin saw a fast black shape hit him in the head. Dustin fell backwards onto the ground, dizzy.

"What the hell was that?" Ryan asked as he and Tyler jumped back. From the door way Zach's mom walked out, a huge frying pan in her hand. He was a bit over weight, and had her black hair in a bun.

"You boy's will leave our house now. You will not be taking Zach and Nate to your gang ever again." Zach's mom said, swinging the frying pan in the air.

"What wrong with you?" Dustin said rubbing his head. "Who hit's someone with a frying pan now a days?" Dustin got up, annoyed.

"Just go." Zach's mom demanded.

"Look can we please talk to you. We're not a gang. It's very complicated, and I am not sure of all the details." Dustin said.

"He's right. Plus you know me." Ryan added. "Zach and I would never be in a gang."

"I don't care. People can change Ryan, I am sorry, but you are never seeing Zach again."

"Well this is going well. I am glad I got my head smashed in for nothing." Dustin said.

"They are not a gang." A voice said from behind them. They turned around.

"Zach's dad?" Tyler asked. Zach and Tyler's father was tall and barrel chested. Same hair as Zach.

"What are you doing here?" Zach's mom asked.

"I have a lot to explain to you, and something I never told you that I should have. I never thought our kids would be able to use the powers." Zach's dad said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Please let Zach and Nate go with their friends. They will have a lot more complications then us." Zach's mom hesitated for a moment.

"Zach! Nate! Your friends are here!" Zach's mom yelled. Zach ran down the stairs, and Nate slowly followed.

"Thanks dad!" Zach said as he passed his parents.

"Any time."

"You boys please be safe." Zach's mom said as she turned back to Zach's dad. "It will be your fault is something happens."

"Ok, let get going." Dustin said as they jumped into the car.

-Dustin pulled his car up to the base. They all got out of the car to see Shayne standing next to the door.

"Shayne? Do you have powers too?" Tyler asked.

"That's right." Shayne said as they went through the door.

"What are they?" Zach asked energetically.

"No clue. I can fly and make energy balls, but beyond that." Shayne shrugged and turned to Ryan. "Your Grandfather is here. He's waiting for us in the gym."

"Your grandpa?" Tyler asked. "What is he doing here?" They opened the door to the gym to see Ryan's grandfather sitting down, waiting for them.

"I hope you boy's aren't too old for story time." He said as he smiled.

-"Bloodlines? Wow, this is intense." Zach said, shaking his head back and forth.

"Well everything is making sense." Dustin said as he turned around and walked away. Tyler looked up confused towards Dustin.

"So I want everyone to show my grandpa their powers, so see if he has any information about your bloodlines." Ryan said standing up

"That's right, I might have known others of your bloodlines" Grandpa said.

"I will go first!" Zach jumped up. He grabbed a bag of sand from the corner of the gym. "Now watch this!"

Zach focused on the sand. The bag burst open and sand swooped threw the air. Zach smiled as he made the sand swirled around the room. He then made the sand become a platform and it levitated him up off the ground.

"Tada!" Zach said.

"Show off." Nate said under his breath. The sand then flowed back into the bag.

"The Sand Bloodline, yes." Grandpa said to himself.

"Does that mean you know about my ancestors?" Zach asked

"No." Grandpa said. Zach started to sulk. "What I mean is I don't know much about them. The information I know about the Sand Bloodline was they were nomads back in the days of the Great Society. They would come past threw our cities to get supplies. It was said they refused to expose others to themselves, in fear they would hurt others, so the nomads were only in small groups. I am sorry I don't have more information. Maybe your parents would know."

"Maybe my dad, my mom thought we were in a gang. She had no idea about the powers." Zach said. He looked over at Nate as he yawned. "You turn." Nate got up and closed his eyes. He opened them to reveal both of his eyes were Sharingan.

"When did you get both Sharingan?" Tyler asked.

"Last night." Nate said quickly.

"Why didn't you say something?" Zach asked.

"Because it didn't matter."

Nate walked into the middle of the Gym and put his hands together. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Five fire balls launched from his mouth and hit the side of the gym.

"Those eyes, the symbols in them," Grandpa started to talk, they all turned towards him. Nate walked up Ryan's Grandpa. "You my boy are a very special one."

"Is his bloodline the True Heir?" Ryan asked.

"No, but his bloodline was very special indeed. Those eyes see threw their opponent, watching their moves. But how did you get your eyes?"

"What do you mean?" Nate asked confused.

"Well it was said that your bloodline was born with only one of their eyes with this special gift. But, as I was told so it might not be one hundred percent true, that to achieve the second eye, a great sacrifice or lost must be made."

The group fell silent. They all knew what had happen. Nate closed his eyes and opened them again, the Sharingan now gone.

"Do you know anything about my ancestors?" Nate asked politely.

"Well yes. They were in fact part of a secret guard system within the country, early in the country's life. They hardly fought with the rest of us on the front lines, mostly sneaking into different countries, learning of their plans, and relaying the information back to the Leaders."

"Why didn't they help with the country was being attacked by the Snake Bloodline?" Dustin asked.

"The Last Leader at that time, his father was a ruthless tyrant. He was only in power a short time, and the Leader came into power at a young age. The Tyrant wanted to expand the country, and wanted to use the Uchiha Bloodline to assassinate the leaders of other nations, and then use the army to destroy them. The Uchiha Bloodline refused to be part of that travesty. The Uchiha left the country. That is the last they were seen by our ancestors."

"Wow secret police." Nate said. He sat back down. Tyler got up.

"Ok, my turn to show you my stuff." Tyler said.

Tyler stood on the other end of the gym, away from everyone else. He pointed his finger towards the ceiling. "Chocolate Beam!" Tyler yelled as the beam zigzagged its way and hit a hit at the top of the ceiling. Tyler then crossed his arms across his chest and started to blow out flames. He walked proudly back to the group. Everyone was silent as Grandpa sat there.

"So?" Shayne asked.

"I have never seen or heard of those powers in my entire life." Tyler's jaw dropped.

"What do you mean you don't know my ancestors?" Tyler yelled in anger.  
"I am sorry, but I have never seen your powers before. I wish I could be of more help. You might want to ask your parents." Tyler sulked on the floor.

"Well that kind of sucks." Zach said. They all looked towards Shayne.

"What?" Shayne asked.

"Well go on, show him your powers." Dustin said.

"Oh, right." Shayne said as he got up. He launched himself into the air, and rapidly shot energy balls into the side of the gym. He landed back down. "Any idea?" He asked Grandpa.

"Your powers are generic. You haven't come into your true powers yet. I am sorry; I can't tell you what your powers might become. They could even be the True Heirs." Grandpa said.

"That's ok, I will wait and see." Shayne said sitting down.

"Well one more." Grandpa smiled as he looked towards Dustin.

"Ok, I will try to show you." Dustin said. He walked to the other side of the gym. "But don't blame me if I can't do it."

Dustin inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. Subtly the wind in the gym started to move. It grew in speed. Everyone felt the energy around them flowing towards Dustin. Grandpa's eyes squinted.

"Grandpa, so you know what bloodline?" Ryan asked threw the wind. Grandpa did not answer, he focused on Dustin.

Dustin clenched his fist together, trying to focus, trying to unleash his power. The winds started more in speed and form a golden circle. Suddenly Dustin's hair turned gold and straight, his eyes turned green. He inhaled as the wind blew back. Grandpa sat up.

"I never thought in my years, no one did, that your bloodline survived." Grandpa said in amazement.

"What bloodline was his?" Shayne asked.

"His bloodline was the True Heirs bloodline."

"You are the lost bloodline!" Grandpa yelled in excitement. "It's true, I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it for myself. How could your bloodline hide for some long?" Grandpa said. Dustin closed his eyes and his hair and eyes went back to normal.

"He was the True Heir's Bloodline?" Zach asked.

"Yes, but I don't know how."

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked. Dustin stood their silent.

"Well it's a bit surprising that the bloodline has never been seen until now. Dustin do you know why?" Grandpa asked.

Dustin stood in silence and looked down towards the ground.

"Dustin?" Ryan asked.

"It's nothing to worry about. It's nothing that will be discussed." Suddenly they heard a huge explosion outside. They all looked around, and looked towards the door as it swung open widely. A young man walked into the room. Dark blonde hair, and dark brown eyes. He showed no emotion on his face.

"Which one of you is the Clay Manipulator?" Asked the man.

"Who wants to know?" Dustin asked as he took a step forward.

"My name is Vin, I have been sent from the Tribunal. The Clay Manipulator is to come with me, the Tribunal wants to meet with him to determine his punishment!"


	36. Chapter 35 Byakugan!

Chapter 35: Byakugan!

"Would you please come with my Clay Bloodline? I don't want to fight." Vin said as he stood straight.

"No, you're not taking him!" Dustin said as he stepped in front of the group.

"I hate doing this." Vin said as he closed his eyes and put his hands together. "But you leave me no choice. Byakugan!" Vin opened his eyes and they were white. No iris's, no pupils, nothing.

"Fantastic, this guy has the Byakugan." Tyler said.

"That's not going to stop me!" Zach said as he ran forward towards Vin. "If you want Ryan, you will have to go through me first!"

Zach swiped his hands in the air and the bag of sand ripped opened violently. The sand rush down towards Vin. Vin closed his eyes and jumped and rolled onto the ground. Zach growled and formed the sand into a fist. He forced it to rush towards Vin. Vin stood back up and awaited for the fist to hit him.

"Too easy." Zach smirked as the fist closed in on Vin. Vin suddenly launched his hand into the air, two fingers extended. He hit the sand fist as it closed in on him. The Fist stopped in place. Everyone stared on in confusion.

"What happen?" Shayne asked.

"The Byakugan let him see the weak point in the Sand Fist. A simple hit stopped the fist." Tyler said. Suddenly the sand fist broke apart and fell to the ground.

"Alright Sand Bloodline, just give up, I don't want to hurt you." Vin said as he took an attacking stance.

"Don't be so cocky!" Zach yelled running towards Vin.

"Zach No!" Ryan yelled.

Vin ran toward, close to the ground. As he approached Zach he extended his two index fingers on both hands and rapidly tapped Zach in six different places. Zach was still for a moment and then fell to the ground.

"I should have seen that coming." Zach said threw his teeth as he hit the ground.

"Zach!" Ryan yelled in anger. He looked towards Dustin. "I can't let you guys get hurt because of me."

"We're not giving you up." Dustin said as he looked back towards Vin. "Tyler, we have to rush him."

"But he will just hit our Chakra points." Tyler said.

"Keep in mind we use Ki, not Chakra!" Dustin said as he started to run towards Vin.

"I don't want to fight. But you leave me no choice!" Vin ran towards Dustin.

They meet in the middle of the gym and Dustin threw the first punch. Vin barely dodged the punch and he hit Dustin in 3 places on his arm. Vin looked up at Dustin's face as he smiled.

"That trick won't work on me." Dustin did a leg swipe and Vin jumped into the air and kicked Dustin in the face. Dustin flew onto his back. Vin looked up to see Tyler flying towards him.

"Take this!" Tyler yelled as he threw six energy balls towards Vin. Vin jumped and spun out of the way. The Energy balls hit the side of the gym.

"You must be a youngling. Not knowing your powers quite yet. How you helped defeat a Death Bloodline is beyond me. But I will teach you a lesson!" Vin ran up to Tyler and hit him in the stomach and a white flash burst out from Tyler's back and he screamed in pain.

Vin looked up and stared a towards Ryan with his blank white eyes. Shayne jumped in between them.

"Shayne no." Ryan said in anger towards himself.

"He is right. You will end as the rest of your friends. As I said all I am here to do is take the Clay Manipulator away, the rest of you are not of my concern. But if you keep getting in my way I will have no choice but to end your lives." Vin said as he inhaled deeply.

Suddenly Vin jumped into the air and Dustin went flying under him.

"Did you forget he has eyes in the back of his head?" Ryan asked.

"Just for a minute." Dustin said as he turned around midair and placed his feet on the ground.

"Please tell me you are giving up. He will be given a fair chance to tell his story. There is a chance that he will return." Vin said.

"But there is still a chance he will be killed by the Tribunal. We won't let that happen." Zach said, as he struggled to get up.

Ryan looked on in near horror at was caused because the Tribunal was after him.

"Ok." Ryan said as he walked past Shayne and Dustin.

"Ok?" Dustin asked in confusion.

"Yes ok. I will go and face the Tribunal." Ryan said as he walked up to Vin. Vin closed his eyes and reopened them. His eyes were back to normal.

"Ryan no. We can defeat him." Zach said as he started to walk towards him.

"No Zach, it's what I have to do. It was my fault this happen. I should have told my parents about the powers in the first place. Then I would have known about keeping it a secret. I would not have been so reckless when fighting the Mayor. This is happening because of me, and I need to take responsibility for it."

"You did the right thing." Vin said as he threw a smoke pellet onto the ground. Smoke started to engulf him and Ryan.

"Ryan, NO!" Grandpa said as the smoke disappeared and they were gone.

"No, no, no." Grandpa said as he paced in place.

"Well maybe the Tribunal will understand what happen." Tyler said.

"No. Not with Galcian." Grandpa said.

"Who's Galcian?" Dustin asked.

"He is a member of the Tribunal. If he has anything to do with it, then Ryan will die the moment he walks into the Tribunal." Grandpa said.

"Why did that slip your mind before he left?" Zach burst out.

"It was too fast. I'm sorry. Now he's dead." Everyone looked at each other. Zach then walked up to Nate.

"Why didn't you do anything? You just stood there like a zombie!" Zach yelled into his brother's face.

"Because I would have gotten owned like you did you moron. I saw he was Byakugan, so why should I get myself beaten up for no reason."

"It doesn't matter, if your friends in trouble you fight no matter what." Zach raised his voice.

"Well I am sorry I don't have your sense of loyalty." Nate said as he clenched his fist.

"ENOUGH!" Dustin yelled as he pushed them apart. "This is not the time to fight with each other."

"Do you know where the Tribunal is?" Shayne asked Grandpa as Nate stomped his way out the door.

"Yes. But you're not considering going to them are you?" Grandpa asked.

"It's not a bad idea. Maybe we can go and plead our case with Ryan." Dustin said.

"The chances of you making it back alive are slim to none. I can't let you kids go." Grandpa said in a firm stance.

"Sorry. But he would do the same for all of us. I have to go and try." Zach said.

"But what about here? While were gone what if something happens here." Tyler said. They all shook their heads at once.

"That's a good point." Dustin said as he looked up at the ceiling, trying to think.

"I can stay behind." Shayne offered. "I will stay here and do what I can. You guys go and help Ryan."

"Are you sure? " Tyler asked.

"Yeah it makes the most sense." Shayne said.

"Ok." Dustin said as he looked back towards Grandpa. "Where is the Tribunal located?"

"There is only one portal to get to their location."

"Portal?" Zach questioned.

"Yes. Have you boys ever heard of the Bermuda Triangle?"

"Bermuda Triangle? You mean that place off the coast of Florida that is said to be the cause of disappearance of planes and boats?" Tyler asked.

"The very one. The Bermuda Triangle is a portal to the Tribunal's island. Travel through the portal and you will be there."

"Well we got some planning to do." Dustin said as he looked towards Tyler. "Do your parents understand you having powers?"

"My mom seems to be ignoring that. She always changes the subject." Tyler said with a confused look on his face.

"I will talk to her. And I will talk to your parent's Zach." Grandpa said.

"Thanks." Zach and Tyler said at the same time.

"Good. You guy's need to get packed as soon as possible." Dustin said.

"How are we going to get to Florida?" Tyler asked. Dustin flipped his phone open.

"This is the plus side of being in a deal with a government agents. I am sure he can get us some plane tickets and boat." Dustin said smiling.

"What about Nate?" Zach asked with an annoyance in his voice. Dustin sighed.

"I will talk to him."


	37. Chapter 36: Through the Portal

Chapter 36: Through the Portal

Dustin opened the door to see Nate staring out the window.

"I honestly don't want to hear it." Nate said.

"Too bad," Dustin said as he walked next to him. "What's going on?" Nate looked up at Dustin with hallowed eyes.

"Do I really have to say it out loud?" Nate asked.

"Is it more than just that?" Dustin asked. Nate inhaled deeply.

"Yes and no. It all leads back to her. It's my fault she's dead." Nate said as he looked back towards the window.

"I understand how you feel." Dustin said as he looked out the same window.

"I doubt that." Nate muttered under his breath.

"You shouldn't make accusations that you don't know about." Dustin said.

"What?"

"My parents, both of them." Nate looked back at Dustin.

"How?"

"My father I don't know. He went missing when I was ten. Then a few years later," Dustin inhaled deep. He closed his eyes and exhaled. "My mom. They were murdered. They tried to get me too, but my mom made a sacrifice. It's the reason I am here today."

Dustin's speech was followed by a long awkward silence.

"I never knew."

"Yeah, it's not something I talk about a whole lot. After a while it will be the same for you. But her memory will never leave your heart. It's been over ten years sense my dad, and near eight with my mom, and I know if I ever feel sad about it, I know they are in my heart. I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true."

"But it hurts so much." Nate said threw his teeth,

"Yeah, kind of get use to that. If you ever go through something like this, it will always hurt. A part of you is gone. But it's not letting it get to you like it has. What would Lauren say to what happen in their?" Dustin asked.

Nate fell silent.

"I am not trying to lecture you, or make you feel bad, but you can't let grief control your life. It's hard I know. But we have responsibilities now. I am sorry."

"I know, I know. How did you ever get back to normal after your parents?" Nate asked.

"Honestly I never did. But I worked harder each day to improve things. I know they would want to see me go forward with my life. I know Lauren would want the same for you as well." Dustin turned around and started to walk away. "Get some things together, were going to the Bermuda Triangle." Dustin said as he walked back into the gym. Nate turned around confused.

"Bermuda Triangle?"

-"Here are the plane tickets to Miami." Bishop said as he gave Dustin four plane tickets. "Do you know when you will return?"

"No clue. We will call you once we return to Miami." Dustin said.

"If we get back." Tyler said sarcastically. Zach smacked him in the back of the head.

"Nice support for the team." Zach laughed.

"I was just joking." Tyler said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You don't need your passports. At the airport is a cab that will take you to the cost off of Crandon. From there a boat will be ready for you to go to the Bermuda Triangle. Are you sure that's right?" Bishop questioned.

"That's what our inside guy says." Dustin said as Tyler and Zach gave each other a look.

"Flight 453 is boarding." A voice said over the loudspeaker.

"That's your flight. Good luck." Bishop said as the four of them walked to the gate.

"How much did you tell him?" Zach asked.

"Little to nothing. All I said was Ryan was kidnapped." Dustin said as he handed his ticket to the women behind the counter.

"Well this should be interesting." Nate said. Zach looked at his brother.

"Nate, I am sorry what happen. I hope we can get past our argument."

"Zach it's ok. Don't worry about it." Nate broke a quick smirk.

-Dustin hardly let out a breath. He clenched his fingers into his arm rest. Next to him, Tyler gave him a weird look. On the other side of the aisle, Zach laughed and Nate read a magazine.

"You're scared to fly?" Tyler questioned. Dustin's eyes didn't blink. He slightly nodded his head up and down.

"You do realize that makes no sense what so ever." Zach chuckled to himself.

"How so?" Dustin asked quietly.

"You fly on your own!" Tyler said as he and Zach laughed.

"I am going to kill you guys." A stewardess walked up to the group.

"A man is calling for you. His name is Bishop." She told Dustin who still didn't move. Zach rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone. The stewardess walked away.

"Hello?" Zach asked.

"Zach? What happen to Dustin?" Bishop asked on the other end of the phone.

"Dustin is, well scared of flying." Zach said.

"You're kidding me?" Bishop asked.

"No." Zach laughed a bit. Dustin shot a dark glare towards Zach.

"No matter, there seems to be a situation." Bishop said. Zach's face went to serious.

"What's wrong?"

"The Media has heard about your trip. They are going to be at the airport when you get there. We're trying to get everything under wraps, but it's been difficult. I wanted to warn you about this possibly issue." Bishop said as he hung up.

"Well we will have a welcoming committee when we get to Miami, the Media."

-The airplane started to descend into Miami.

"Ok it's been an hour and none of us has any good ideas of how to deal with the media." Nate said.

"Hey I think my idea could work." Tyler said.

"Tyler you are not going to turn the new reports into chocolate." Zach snapped at him.

"It would work." Tyler said.

"Yes it would. It would also get the attention of the cops." Nate said as he shook his head.

"I don't see you guy's coming up with anything better."

"Dustin?" Zach said to a motionless Dustin. "Time to wake up, we need some help." Dustin didn't move. The airplane continued to descend. The tires hit the ground and Dustin shook his head, almost like he was in a trace.

"Dustin?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah?" Dustin asked.

"We need some help the new is going to be at the airport when we exit the plane." Zach said.

"Oh that, that won't be a problem." Dustin smiled.

-Passengers started to exit the plane. Dozens of news reports were waiting impatiently. More and more passengers walked out of the plane, looking at the group of reports curiously. The news reports started to talk amongst themselves, wondering where the group of super power humans was. The last passenger exited the plane and then a stewardess came out to close the door. The news reports rushed the stewardess.

"Where are the super humans?" They all started to ask together.

"I am not sure what you're talking about." The stewardess said.

"We had reports of the kids that fought the Mayor of Columbus with powers were on this flight."

"Well I am not sure, but all the passengers are off the plane.

"Are you sure?"

The stewardess gave the reports a dirty look.

"Are you saying I don't know if people are on the plane?" The reports backed off. "That's what I thought." The stewardess closed the door behind her and walked back to the plane.

-"They should be gone." The stewardess said as she walked up to Dustin and Zach. Tyler and Nate were grabbing their bags.

"Thanks for the help." Dustin said.

"It was honor to help true heroes."

"All in a day's work!" Zach said proudly.

"The side door is unlocked, it's a little bit of a jump," she started.

"Not an issue, thank you very much." Dustin said as Nate and Tyler came up to them with bags in hand. "Ok, were off." They turned around and opened the side door to the plane, and jumped out.

-The cab pulled up to a dock next to a huge pier area. They got out and gave the driver a nod. They looked around, confused at their new surroundings.

"So, where do we go?" Tyler asked.

"Well Bishop said we would find a boat for us." Dustin says as they walked down the pier. They saw a huge long line of boats.

"Ok so out of all of these boats, how are we to tell which one is ours?" Zach asked as they walked further down the pier. They all shrugged as most of the boats looked the same.

"Maybe it will say our name, or Bishop's name or a government agent will be waiting there," Dustin said as they stopped in front a huge black boat.

"Or it could be the boat that is black with an American flag painted on the sides." Nate said. They approached the boat and an envelope was taped to the haul. Dustin opened it and started to read the letter.

"The Boat is set for the area of the Atlantic Ocean. It should take fifteen minutes to get there. Signed Bishop." Dustin stuck the letter in his back pocket.

"Should we get going? Zach asked. Tyler jumped into the boat and started to look around.

"Wow this place is a like a hotel. The government really knows how to treat their people." Tyler said from inside the boat.

"Yeah let's get going, we don't know how much time we really have." Dustin said as the three of them got into the huge boat. Dustin and Zach walked up to the control area. Nate looked around and opened a large white box and looked inside. Nate let out a sigh as he looked back towards his friends.

-Water splattered against the side of the boat as it sped through the water. Dustin was amazed at the controls. He literally was doing nothing at all, it was all automated. Zach was at the front of the ship looking around at the endless ocean. Tyler stayed under deck, he said we was not feeling good, refusing to come up till they hit land. Nate was at the back of the boat, messing with some box. Dustin walked up to Zach.

"You ready for this?" Dustin asked.

"I wish. But we don't have a choice. Ryan is counting on us." Zach said as Nate started to yell. Dustin and Zach looked at each other and ran to the back of the boat. They saw Nate with a back pack on.

"What's wrong Nate?" Zach asked.

"I wanted to say goodbye." Nate said as he strapped on a clip from the back pack.

"Good bye? What are you talking about?" Dustin said confused.

"I am not going with you. I need to take care of something more important." Nate said as he looked behind him at the rushing water.

"More important than saving Ryan?" Zach accused.

"Look I know it seems like you need me for this, but trust me, you guys will be fine." Nate slipped the last clip together on his back pack.

"Nate, what about what we talked about this morning?" Dustin asked.

"It's because of that I need to do this. I will see you when you get back." Nate said as he grabbed a draw string from the back pack.

"You're not wearing a back pack, are you?" Dustin asked.

"Tell Ryan I am sorry. But I am sure you all will realize I am not needed for this mission. I realize now I should have stayed home."

"Nate, what the hell is wrong!" Zach asked in anger.

"That's the problem." Nate said as he pulled the draw string and a parachute released from the back pack and Nate was lifted up into the air in a hurry. Zach and Dustin looked up at Nate in the air. Zach clenched his fist in anger as Nate became smaller and smaller as the boat rushed forward.

"I am going to turn around the boat to get him." Dustin said as he started to go up to the controls.

"No!" Zach yelled. "Leave him." Dustin looked at Zach with a worried look. "He wants to be like that, then fine." Suddenly the boat started to rock. Zach grabbed the side of the boat to keep form failing. Dustin looked at the controls and they were going haywire.

"I think we're approaching the Triangle." Dustin said as he pointed forward and the once clear blue sky was turning dark grey. The water came splashing up the sides of the boat, hitting Zach in the face. Zach rushed up to Dustin at the controls.

"Are we going to make it?" Zach asked, now worried. In front of them the air whirled up fast and it started to turn purple.

"The portal." Dustin said as the boat rushed towards the purple wind and in a flash of lighting the boat was gone.


	38. Chapter 37: Injunction

Chapter 37: Injunction

Charles Wolf walked fast down the near empty hall way. He walked with huge strides. A man of near fifty years, balding, and CEO of the Lerenzo-Wolf Company. Short brown hair and a long blue suit, Wolf opened the door at the end of the hall way. Inside a long oak table was surrounded with a dozen others in suits. They were chattering as Wolf walked around them and sat in huge executive chair at the head of the oak table. The chattering stopped immediately as Wolf began to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I believe we have an opportunity that we must take advantage of." Wolf began. "As you know the past twenty-four hours have been, quite interesting. But we can have the Queen here in twelve hours, and ready." The chatter erupted once again, all the suites talking at once.

"Charles, the site is not ready yet, we don't have a place to keep her." A man sitting to Wolf's right said.

"I know that, but I have come into some information that we can use. A huge basement area under the Mayor's office, it's perfect. We would have to make a few modifications, which we have contractors for. They can rush the job so it's ready when she arrives."

"Why should we rush this? We have a plan that was flawless. Why change that?"

"Because of the unforeseen events that has happen. The city is in near ruins already, there is mass confusion about these super powered humans. It's the perfect time to do the testing and not get noticed. We can blame it on the Mayor and the boys that fought him. She is ready to be transported, and I can get her here by tonight." Most the men around the oak business table started to shake their heads. A man, at the opposite end of the table stood up. "Richard, do you have something to add?"

Richard Lerenzo had short gray hair, and the other CEO of the Lerenzo-Wolf Company. Barrel chested and stood a tall 6'3. "Yes Charlie. I think we should cut off this plan all together." A few men gasped at Richard's request.

"Why would that be? We're making a fortune with this test, by doing this we are saving the company." Wolf said in anger.

"Well you told us the most important reason of why to end this. Those super human boys. I will bet anything they will try to stop the plan."

"By the time they figure it out it will be too late. Anyways my inside information says that the boys are on their way to Florida for some reason. They will be gone for days. It's the perfect time. We would be stupid not to take advantage of this opportunity." Wolf said with passion.

"And what if everything goes wrong? What if the company is found out with this? What about the lives that will be lost?" Richard yelled as he slammed his fist into the oak table.

"That is progress Richard. Our species is NOTHING without it. If a few people die for a good cause, I think that's a fair price." Wolf said with another smile.

"Listen to yourself, at the cost of human life? Where are you getting the subjects?"

"That is on a need to know basis. But I assure you there is no need to worry. I have everything planned out perfectly."

"Listen to yourself, you're not indestructible, and neither is this company. If we want to save it then we can take other strides!"

"But in that process how many people will be laid off? In this room too," Wolf looked at the others "How many of you will lose your job to these other strides? But my plan is full proof. Everyone keeps their jobs, everyone is still rich. In the end that is all that matters. Who cares of the whole city is the price tag to keep us in luxury? It's your only choice, I swear to you."

The conference room was now nothing but commotion. Richard looked across the table at his fellow CEO as Wolf smiled. Wolf lifted his hand into the air to stop the talking. The room was once again silent.

"Ok, we need an injunction to change these plans. So we will leave this silent. Raise your hand if you agree to the plan to rush our plans to begin, right now." Slowly, one by one every hand sitting around the table lifted their hands into the air. Richard, still standing was the only one who did not.

"Looks like you got what you wanted Charlie. Congratulations." Richard started to leave the table.

"Richard, this is the best for the company." Wolf said.

"Well there are a few things that must be done before she arrives. I am going to contact Dioson; we have an agreement to let them know. I myself am leaving the city during the experiment. I wish you the best of luck Charlie. I hope to see you again." Richard left the room as the rest of the board erupted in conversation. Richard looked back as the door started to close and he saw a smug smirk on his fellow CEO.

-Ryan was blind, he couldn't see anything. After he agreed to go with Vin, Vin blind folded him to keep their location secret. It was a long trip but not horrible. Vin was nice to Ryan and that was much unexpected. But things suddenly changed. Now Ryan was being lead down a cold hallway. He felt water hit his head as he walked, but he was inside. Ryan suddenly heard another set of footsteps.

Vin held his arm out to stop Ryan from walking. Suddenly a tall man in black armor and grey hair walked around the corner of the castle like hallway. His face was a stone cold

"Galcian, what are you doing down here?" Vin asked with an edge in his voice.

"I am here to take the prisoner." Galcian said with a deep voice.

"I am sorry; my orders are to bring him to straight to Walkner." Vin said with his eye brows bent down.

"Are you disobeying my orders? A direct member of the Tribunal?" Galcian asked in anger.

"I am not disobeying you, I am obeying Lord Walkner." Vin said taking a step in front of Ryan.

Ryan stood there anxious. He was confused and had no idea what was going on. He didn't want to go with this new voice. He felt safer with Vin.

"Do you really want to do this Vin?" Galcian loomed above Vin by two feet. He narrowed his eyes as he stared into Vin's eyes. Vin let out a sigh.

"Here you are." Vin said as he stepped out of the way. Galcian then grabbed Ryan by the arm and started to walk the opposite direction.

"Good choice Vin." Galcian smiled.

"Just remember Walkner knows I am here with the Clay Bloodline. If he ends up missing, you will be investigated first." Vin said as he walked the opposite direction. Galician's cursing echoed in the castle like hallway.

Galcian opened a huge padlocked door and threw Ryan onto the ground. Ryan lifted his blind fold to see the huge man.

"So you are the one who tried to expose us?" Galcian said with menace in his voice. He slowly closed the door behind

"That's not what happened! If we didn't stop the Mayor then he would have caused a lot more issues. We stopped an evil Tyrant, and you're going to prosecute me?" Ryan defended himself.

"Oh no, I am not going to prosecute you. That is what Walkner and the others will do. I am going to punish you." Galcian smile sent a chill down Ryan's spine. Ryan started to back away slowly, but had little room. He edged to the back of the wall. Suddenly his arms were in cuffs that appeared out of nowhere. A Second Galcian appeared from the shadows and walked out of the room. Ryan struggled it get free.

"What are you planning?" Ryan demanded.

"You're a bit eager." Galcian clenched his fist together. He lifted his arm back and threw a punch into Ryan's stomach. The wind knocked out of him, Ryan coughed for air.

"I will not accept bloodlines that don't obey the law we have written." Galcian pulled his arm back again and punched Ryan in the gut a second time. Ryan let out two more coughs, this time blood spurt out. "The rules are there to protect you!" Galcian continued to punch Ryan in the gut over and over again as he talked. "So to protect you I must kill you!" Galcian took a step back and let Ryan catch his breath. Threw staggered breaths Ryan started to talk.

"If you kill me, the Tribunal will know. Vin said you will be investigated."

"Oh I won't kill you now. I will wait for your trial. Once it has been decided I will personally rip your body limb from limb to prove to your friends not to break the rules anymore." Galcian started to walk towards the door. Ryan took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. Without warning Ryan felt a huge pain in his side. He opened his eyes threw the pain to see Galcian's leg slammed up against his side. Ryan felt as if he broken his ribs. Ryan let out a scream in pain as Galcian turned back around and left the room, laughing.


	39. Chapter 38: Tribunal Island

Chapter 38: Tribunal Island

-The sky was dark in the middle of ocean. It was like the only thing in vision was a small island with a huge castle in the middle. The sea was quiet and still. Suddenly the air started to become restless, and without warning lighting was striking in the water. Suddenly a huge black boat appeared from the lightning. On the boat you could hear tiny screams.

"Well no roller coast will scare me again, that's for sure." Dustin said getting to his feet. He stretched out his body as he looked around at the dark atmosphere. He looked past the control panel to see a huge dark castle on an island in front of him. The castle windows filed with a bright light that contrasted the rest of the area. Dustin heard a groan and turned around to walk down the stairs. Zach was laid on the ground. "Zach?"

"I don't want to go to school!" Zach said groggily. Dustin stared at him with confused eyes.

"Zach you're not going to school, were going to see the Tribunal." Dustin said. Zach made another groan.

"Fine I will go to school." Zach snapped back. Dustin rolled his eyes and turned around to go under the deck to check on Tyler. When Dustin got down there he was surprised. Tyler was sleeping on the couch.

"Tyler?" Dustin asked. Tyler yawned and stretched. He slowly got to his feet.

"Yeah?" Tyler asked groggily.

"Were you asleep?" Dustin asked astounded.

"Yeah? When will we be near the portal?" Tyler asked.

"WE JUST WENT THREW THE PROTAL!" Dustin yelled. "How could you sleep threw that? The boat was thrown around like a rag doll."

"What can I say, I am a deep sleeper." Tyler smiled and Dustin hung his head down.

"Well were almost to the Tribunal. The island is maybe ten minutes away. Can you help me with Zach?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, sure." Tyler said as they walked up the stairs to the deck. Zach was still on the ground. Dustin walked past him and went back up to the controls. "Hey can I kick him?" Tyler asked. Dustin shook his head.

"Don't worry Ryan, were coming to save you." Dustin said as he heard a kicking sound.

"Ouch! What the hell Tyler!" Zach yelled in annoyance.

"What, you wouldn't get up." Tyler said with fake innocence's.

"Let me help you then, off the boat!" Zach said. They both started to scream. Dustin shook his head.

"Why did you leave me alone with them Ryan?" Dustin said as he laughed to himself.

-Ryan took in a deep breath. His arms were getting tired from being shackled to the wall. His stomach and side were still in extreme pain from Galcian's attack. He never realized that it would turn out this bad. He had some hope, but now, all hope was gone. He hung there, waiting for his death. Suddenly Ryan heard some shuffling from the dark shadows in the far corner of the cell.

"You my new friends look like crap." A voice said from the shadows. Ryan held his breath. Suddenly a pale blue skinned human walked out of the shadows. He looked in his late 20's, black hair, and a muscular build.

"What are you?" Ryan asked in shock. The blue man laughed.

"I am human too, but my bloodline changed my appearance." He walked towards Ryan and looked at the shackles he was in. "Let me help you with that." He placeed his hands over each shackle, and they began to shake without him touching them. With ease, they broke into pieces, freeing Ryan. Ryan fell to the ground and rubbed his wrist.

"Thank you. What's your name?" Ryan asked.

"My name is Mondak." Mondak said as Ryan gave him a weird look. "It's a family name."

"My name is Ryan." Ryan extended his arm and shook hands with Mondak. Ryan was surprised that the pale blue skin felt normal.

"Nice to meet you Ryan. Why are you here?" Mondak asked curiously.

"It's a long story." Ryan said.

"Not like were going anywhere." Mondak laughed.

-The boat rocked back and forth as Dustin tried to keep control of the boat. Zach was gripping on the railing while Tyler ran back under deck.

"Dustin, no offense, but you're not the best at steering a boat. I mean the island is right in front of us!" Zach said. Dustin glared back at Zach for a quick second, then back in front towards the island.

"Don't worry Zach I got this!" Dustin yelled as the water started to wave onto the boat.

"He is not driving this thing back." Zach said under his breath as he looked out and saw the island quickly approaching. Zach the noticed the island was approaching too quickly. "Dustin! Slow down or you will crash the," Zach was cut off by the boat hitting the land. Zach was thrown to the floor.

"Sorry!" Dustin yelled. Zach got to his feet looked towards the island. Suddenly Tyler came up from under the deck.

"Oh thank the lord we hit land!" Tyler said jumping off the boat.

"My sailing is not that bad is it?" Dustin asked. Tyler and Zach just looked at him blankly. Zach turned around, determination in his face.

"We have to get going. Ryan is in danger." Zach grabbed a backpack and jumped over the edge of the ship and next to Tyler. Dustin grabbed Ryan's backpack and lifted from the floor and flew down with his friends.

"This island is massive. It will take forever to search this place." Dustin assessed the location.

"But don't we just want to go straight to the Tribunal to stop this?" Tyler asked.

"That's right, but if that falls through, we will have to escape with Ryan." Dustin said.

"The Tribunal will just come after us." Zach added.

"Maybe." Dustin said grimly. There was a silence and suddenly Tyler's eyes grew wide.

"Dustin you're not going to say what I think you're going to say?" Tyler asked with an edge.

"We don't have a choice. We're going to have to split up." Dustin said.

"No!" Tyler yelled. "I am not going alone into a huge castle with people that can kill us." Tyler clenched his fist. Dustin and Zach just stared at him.

"Are you done?" Dustin asked.

"Yes."

"Ok," Dustin began, ignoring Tyler's pleads. "Tyler you go around the back end of the castle. Zach, you and me will go inside the castle and split up there." Dustin said as they started to walk towards the castle.

"Did you not hear me?" Tyler exclaimed.

"Of course I heard you." Dustin smiled as he and Zach walked towards the castle. Tyler let out a sigh.

"I could turn you into chocolate if I wanted!" Tyler yelled as he started to walk towards the other side of the castle.

-Dustin and Zach approached the huge wooden door to the castle. The doors were twice the size of them.

"So do we knock?" Zach asked.

"Yes, let's tell them were here." Dustin said sarcastically.

"Oh the crashing of the boat already hinted them to that." Zach said. Dustin sighed. He then pushed on the double doors and the creaked open.

The entrance was small. Stair's going up and stairs going down.

"Well this is simple enough." Zach said as he turned to Dustin. "Which way does each of us go?"

"Well, assuming Ryan is being treated like a prisoner, then I would assume the cells would be downstairs. You go that way. I will go and look for the Tribunal, and try to talk things out." Dustin said as he handed Zach Ryan's backpack. Zach looked down the dark stair way.

"Uh, Dustin? What's down there?" Zach asked nervously.

"I don't know." Dustin said as he walked out of sight up the stairs.

-Zach walked slowly down the dark stairs. All light was almost gone. He turned his cell phone on to get some light, but it was only helping a little. He did notice that the phone had no reception. Maybe it was being in a weird dimension thing. Zach didn't think about it too much. Suddenly the stair's stopped. It was now a small alcove with another door. Zach slowly opened the door. Zach saw a dimly lit corridor with two doors on each side. The doors had padlocks on them and Zach looked at each door.

"I wonder if Ryan could be in one of these." Zach said as he walked into the middle of the corridor. Suddenly Zach heard rustling coming from one of the cells. "Ryan?" Zach shouted.

"Zach? What are you doing here?" Ryan said threw the door.

"What do you think? Saving you, duh" Zach said as he ran to the door. He tried to open it but it was locked. He scanned the area but no keys.

"Zach you shouldn't be here. I made a mistake going with Vin." Ryan said.

"What? Did he lie?" Zach accused as he searched around more.

"No, Vin was actually, well nice. I am talking about a member of the Tribunal, Galcian. He's hell bent on killing me." Ryan said.

"Yes, Galcian cannot stand people who break the rules." A new voice in Zach's ears said. Zach was now distracted from search for keys.

"Who is that?" Zach asked curiously.

"My name is Mondak. It's nice to meet you, Zach was it?" Mondak said politely.

"Uh, yeah, nice to meet you too." Zach said as he stepped back. "Both of you step back, I have an idea." Zach threw Ryan's heavy backpack onto the ground and then opened his own.

"Zach, don't overdo it." Ryan cautioned.

"When have I ever over done it?" Zach asked.

"Are we talking today or in your whole life?" Ryan asked with a laughed.

"Do you want me to save you or not?" Zach asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes." Ryan said, still laughing.

Zach focused on the bag of sand, and a thick cloud of sand floated out. Zach focused as his mental power on the sand and it formed into a hovering wall. Zach suddenly launched his arms in front of himself and the sand wall flew and hit the cell door, ripping it from its hinges. The sand dropped to the ground as Zach fell as well. Ryan peeked from the side of the room and saw Zach on the ground.

"Zach?" Ryan said as he ran forward. Zach shook his head and blinked his eyes a few times.

"Sorry about that, it took more than I thought it would to perform that." Zach said as he looked at the beaten up Ryan. "You look like crap." Zach laughed. Zach looked back at the broken into room and saw a pale blue skinned man. "What the,"

"That's Mondak. He's a good guy, trust me. He also taught me a new move." Ryan said as he extended his hand out to help Zach up. Zach grabbed Ryan's hand and he pulled himself up.

"I would teach you, but I assume time is of the essence." Mondak said.

"Yeah, Dustin is going to talk to the Tribunal now." Zach said as he made his sand swirled into the air and back into his backpack. He then zipped it up. He grabbed the second backpack and handed it to Ryan. "You might need this."

"Thanks." Ryan said as he groaned to put the backpack on. "Man I need a better way to carry this clay."

"I agree." Zach said. "Ok come on guys." Zach said as he and Ryan ran for the door. Mondak stood still.

"Mondak, come on." Ryan said.

"Sorry my new friends I cannot. I can't live in the outside world. This is my place." Mondak said with a smile.

"We can figure something out. You can stay at our base until then. Come on you must miss the outside world?" Ryan pleaded to his new friend.

"Ryan, I am sorry. It will be ok. You and all your friends are the future of the Bloodlines, and maybe, one day because of you all, I can walk among normal humans. What has happen cannot be undone. The world has finally again been exposed to the Bloodline. Good luck." Mondak said. Ryan sighed in defeat.

"I promise I make let that happen." Ryan said as Zach grabbed his arm.

"We have to go." He said as they rushed up the stairs. Mondak stared towards the stairs.

"Four in all. I might be able to do something else." Mondak said to himself as he walked back into his cell.


	40. Chapter 39: The Secret's Out

Chapter 39: The Secret's Out

Tyler walked around the edge of the castle, looking around every corner. He didn't like being alone, next to a huge dark castle, surrounded by dark trees. He sighed to himself and thought that this is how people die in horror movies, splitting up. He thought that he should show Dustin some horror movies to teach him how to act in these situations.

Tyler was finally in the back of the castle. He looked up to see a huge crescent shaped window at the top.

"Maybe that is where the Tribunal is." Tyler said to himself as he was about to fly up to it.

"Indeed it is." A voice said from behind Tyler. Tyler's eyes grew wide and he turned around franticly.

"Don't kill me!" Tyler yelled. He turned to see a pale blue skinned man standing in front of him.

"I am not going to hurt you. I know your friends, Ryan and Zach." Mondak said.

"Ryan and Zach? You have seen them here?" Tyler said as he got a bit more relaxed.

"Yes, Zach helped Ryan out of his cell. They are off to talk to the Tribunal with your other friend, Dustin I believe they said his name was." Mondak said as he approached Tyler.

"Really? I missed everything." Tyler said as he looked back up. "Well I might as well go meet them at the Tribunal."

"Don't be so hasty. I don't even know your name." Tyler looked back at Mondak confused. Mondak was acting so casual. If he were with Ryan and Zach, then he should know the urgency of getting this over with.

"My name is Tyler. What is yours?"

"Mondak, a pleasure to meet you." Mondak extended his arm out. Tyler extended his own and shook his hand.

"Well it was a pleasure, but I need to go meet the rest of my friends." Tyler said.

"If you would, please come with me. I have something to give you. It will not only help you, but help your three friends as well." Mondak smiled as he started to walk away from the castle.

"I wish I could, but I need to help them." Tyler said.

"Trust me; it will be worth your time." Mondak said, not turning around, he just kept walking.

Tyler looked towards Mondak, and then back towards the castle and sighed. He turned around and started to walk towards Mondak towards the dark trees.

-Dustin walked up more and more stairs. He sighed. He could see the door, but still a few flights up the stairs. Dustin walked up the stairs and tried to think what he would say or do. He already knew he would not go Super Saiyan in fear of the Tribunal overreacting at the 'true heir' thing. Dustin rolled his eyes at the thought.

Dustin finally approached the door and inhaled deeply. He pushed the wooden doors open. He gasped as he entered the huge rotunda. The ceiling was high in the air, with a huge chandelier in the middle. The room was almost empty, with dark bricks lining the walls. In front of him a huge area of seats and a huge desk in front. Confused eyes stared at Dustin as he counted the chairs in his head. Five chairs must mean five members of the Tribunal. Dustin noticed only four seats were occupied.

Dustin looked at each member of the Tribunal over. On the far right was a tall man in armor, with grey hair. His eyes glowed red with anger. Next to him was the empty seat. In the middle was an old man, older then Ryan's Grandfather. A long white beard hung from his wrinkled face. He wore a pure white robe. Next to the old man was look like a kid, no more than ten years old. He looked at Dustin with a blank stare. The last member of the Tribunal was a girl, no older then Zach or Ryan. The girl had short black hair and scowled at Dustin's entrance.

Around the area were a few more people, and only one he recognized, Vin, standing in front of the Old Man in the middle. He looked at Dustin with a shocked look.

"My, my, who do we have here?" The old man said in a raspy voice. Dustin took in a deep breath.

"My name is Dustin, and I assume I am in the presence of the Tribunal?" Dustin asked politely. Vin stood their shocked.

"Welcome Dustin Welcome. You are correct, this is the Tribunal. I assume you are a Bloodline?" The old man raised an eyebrow.

"Yes of course." Dustin raised his palm into the air at the crescent shaped window above the Tribunal and shot a small energy ball threw in. All the people in the rotunda watched the energy ball then looked back towards Dustin.

"Wonderful! Let me introduce you to the Tribunal. My name is Walkner. I am the head of the Tribunal. The lovely lady down at the end is Megan." Megan's scowl faded and nodded her head. "The young man next to me is Grant."

"Nice to meet you." Grant said.

"Down at the end is Galcian." Walkner said as Galcian still had red flaming eyes of anger. "And we are missing one member of the Tribunal at the moment."

"Members of the Tribunal I am here to ask of something." Dustin said.

"That is?" Megan said with an eyebrow up.

"I want you to let Ryan, the Clay Bloodline go free." Dustin said.

-Tyler ran up next to Mondak as they walked further into the little forested area.

"Look, I really need to get back. The others could be back at the Tribunal now." Tyler said with worry.

"Do not worry. Rumor is one of the Tribunal members are missing. No need to worry, he will return. But until then, no choices will be made. All members of the Tribunal must be present to make a decision." Mondak said as they approached a cave.

"Alright fine, but where are we going?" Tyler asked as he peered into the dark tunnel.

"Well, you're going into this cave here. I will wait outside." Mondak said.

"What? I am not going into an unknown cave alone." Tyler protested.

"I think you will. You see down there is the ancient treasures of the Bloodlines. With those you and your friends will find more power." Mondak said.

"Really?" Tyler said, now very interested in traveling into the cave. "But why can't you come?"

"The rules." Mondak said with a smile. Tyler gave him a look.

"Ok so is there any dangers down there?" Tyler asked.

"I honestly don't know. Like I said, the rules forbid me to enter." Mondak shrugged.

"What rules?" Tyler asked.

"The Tribunal. They say anyone living on this island cannot enter this cave. You are not living here, so the rule does not apply to you."

"Ok, well, what exactly am I looking for down there?" Tyler asked.

"You will know when you find it. Good luck my new friend. I will be waiting for you here." Mondak bowed. Tyler gave Mondak an awkward bow and entered the dark cave.

-"This is madness!" Galcian yelled as he jumped to his feet. "We have not even put the Clay Bloodline on trial and he wants him free. That boy broke our most sacred rule, and you want him to just go off scot free?"

"Yes. I was afraid you would ignore all the facts." Dustin said.

"What facts are those?" Walkner asked with a smile.

"That he was defending for his life. The person he was fighting gave him no choice. If anything he should be the one to blame, not Ryan."

"But the Death Bloodline is dead now, thanks to you, how can we prosecute him?" Megan asked.

"That's my point. Just because a problem happens doesn't mean someone has to be to blame. Why destroy a perfectly good life that helped save the world?" Dustin asked.

"Don't kid yourself. The Death Bloodline would have been dealt with." Galcian waved his hand to dismiss Dustin.

"I have no doubt about that. But how much damage would he have done to the image of the Bloodlines." The rooms feel silent as they thought about what Dustin said. "If we are ever to coexist with the rest of the world," Dustin was interrupted.

"Coexist?" Grant asked, almost confused.

"Yes. Bloodlines and Humans working together for a better world." Dustin said. He then scanned his mind and thought he sounded like Professor X.

"Are you kidding me? If anything we should be the human's rulers." Galcian said in anger. The rest of the Tribunal sighed in annoyance.

"Galcian, I told you before, if you ever bring that up again," Walkner said as he shook his head.

"You know I am right Walkner." Galcian snapped.

"One more word and I will dismiss you from this decision Galcian!" Walkner, in his raspy voice showed true anger for the first time. Galcian sunk into his seat and muttered something too low to hear. Dustin assumed it must have been cursing. Walkner turned back towards Dustin with his smile back.

"Well Dustin, you have given us a lot to think about. I personally thank you for bringing this information to our attention. But as I said before, we are missing a member of the Tribunal. I do hope he returns soon. But we can't make a final decision on your friend until then. You are more than welcome to stay here with us until that time." Galcian started to get up, but Walkner shot him a look and he just sat back down.

"Well I think he should be free." Grant spoke up. "He was doing what Bloodlines were meant to do. Protect the innocent. He put his life on the line, so did the rest of the Bloodlines who fought with him."

"Yes I do agree Grant, but if only we knew the others." Walkner said. Dustin started at Vin as he quickly looked away.

_Ok so this might work out. Two of the five Tribunal is on our side. One more and Ryan is Free._ Dustin thought. _This will work out perfectly_ Dustin's thought was interrupted by the sound of two people bursting into from the door behind him. Dustin's eyes grew wide. He turned around to see Zach and Ryan gasping for air. _Except if they walk in at this exact moment._

"I am never going to go up THAT many stairs with this back pack again!" Ryan said as he threw the back pack on the ground.

"Don't worry Dustin, we have your back." Zach gasped. Dustin put his thumb and his index finger under his brow and shook his head.

"You guys, have the worst timing ever." Dustin said.

"Look at this!" Galcian said standing up. "They have let the prisoner go. We cannot let this go unpunished."

"I think you just mad someone broke out of your prison." Megan laughed. Galcian snorted. Ryan looked at Galcian with narrowed eyes.

"That's him!" Ryan yelled. Dustin turned to look at Ryan.

"If you want to live you might not want to point and yell at the guy with the red eyes of anger!" Dustin snapped.

"He's the one who threw me in that cell. He wanted to kill me then and there." Walkner's white bushy eyebrows bent down and formed into one.

"Galcian is this true?" Walkner was now out of his seat.

"Not a surprise that I wanted him dead." Galcian said with a laugh. Walkner looked back towards Ryan and say the blood stain on his shirt.

"Clay Bloodline, life up your shirt." Walkner commanded. Ryan gave him a weird look. Zach looked at the Tribunal confused.

"Galcian beat you up right?" Dustin asked. Ryan shook his head. "Walkner wants to see if there are marks on you."

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense." Ryan lifted his shirt over his head to show read marks on his stomach and a huge blue and purple bruise on his side.

"Thank you young man." Walkner said in a stern voice. Ryan pulled his shirt back on.

"He was traveling from their world to ours with Vin, he could of gotten that from the struggle." Galcian said, trying to make excuses. Walkner looked at Vin then back at Galcian.

"You are more of a fool then I believed. We have always had our differences, but you have crossed the line. We treat EVERYONE fairly. Sense you joined the Tribunal, the Bloodlines now fear us, and I see for good reason. Galcian, you are excused from this decision. Now please leave this room." Walkner demanded.

Galcian slowly pushed himself away from the huge desk area. He didn't say a word as everyone watched as he slowly walked towards the door. He walked past the team and just down the stairs in silence.

"I apologize of behalf of the whole Tribunal. Galcian's actions do not reflect ours." Walkner sat back down. Walkner looked at the other members of the Tribunal and the all shook their heads. "Well due to these circumstances, I think we can over look what happened. Just so long," Walkner started to say but was interrupted.

"Walkner please don't make a decision just yet." Mondak's voice said as he and Tyler fly threw the crescent shaped window. Mondak flew down in front of the Tribunal table, while Tyler landed by his friends.

"I was just about to let these boys go." Walkner said with delight.

"But there is one thing that you don't know." Mondak said with a smile.

"What is he doing?" Zach asked. Ryan shook his head.

"The leader, his Bloodline is very special." Mondak started to say. Dustin's eyes grew wide. "He has the Bloodline of the True Heir." Mondak turned around and pointed towards Dustin. The Tribunal members gasped, as did the rest of the people in the room.

"The True Heir Bloodline? That impossible." Megan exclaimed.

"Well brother Mondak, do you have any proof?" Grant asked.

"Brother Mondak?" Ryan and Tyler asked at the same time.

"Yes, Brother Mondak." Walkner explained. "He is the last member of the Tribunal."


	41. Chapter 40: Dustin vs Grant

Chapter 40: Dustin vs. Grant

-It was hard to concentrate in the room full of unorganized conversations. Dustin sighed as the secret he tried to keep was thrown out the window. He tried to figure out a way around this. Walkner stood up.

"Alright everyone lets calm down." Walkner commanded with authority. They started to quit down as Mondak walked around and sat in his chair. Walkner stared at Dustin with a wide smile. "Now Dustin, what is this about you having the True Heir Bloodline?"

"Oh, that's absurd." Dustin said, acting like it was nothing. Walkner turned towards Mondak.

"So Mondak, why do you believe he has the True Heir's Bloodline?"

"The Clay Bloodline told me." Mondak said as Walkner turned back towards Dustin with a smile. Dustin then turned around to Ryan and gave him a look that had Ryan step back.

"Well then," Walkner said as Dustin turned to face him. "Me and the other Tribunal members need to converse about the subject. We would like to continue this discussion tomorrow." Walkner looked over to Vin. "Vin, please show them the room where they can relax for the night. " Vin walked up to the team.

"Please follow me." Vin said in a mechanical voice. The others walked behind him out the door.

-"RYAN!" Dustin yelled as they entered the room. It was filled with beds and a table. A small area had assorted foods on it.

"Please don't kill me!" Ryan said as he backed away from Dustin. "You never told me to not say anything." Dustin let out a sigh.

"We were so close to getting out of here." Dustin said shaking his head. "Now that the 'True Heir' is here, who knows?" Dustin said. Vin walked up to Dustin.

"Are you really the descendant of the 'True Heir'?" Vin asked.

"I really don't know. Ryan's Grandfather said I was when he saw my powers." Dustin said. Vin gave Dustin a look.

"I must be going. Please enjoy your stay, if you need anything please let me know." Vin walked out of the room. Suddenly Zack noticed Tyler had a back pack.

"Tyler, what's that?" Zach asked. Tyler looked down at the backpack in his hand.

"Oh this, Mondak sent me into a cave where I found this bag." Tyler unzipped the bag. The others could see a faint glow coming from inside the bag. Tyler put his hand into the bag and grabbed a golden sphere from his bag. They looked in awe.

"What is that?" Ryan asked.

"Mondak called them the Golden Orbs of the Bloodlines. He says that they will take us to another level with our abilities." Tyler said as he put the orb back into the bag.

"Well then let's use the orbs to go to the next level." Zach said.

"We need the permission of the Tribunal, or its treason. Mondak said he will talk to them." Tyler said. Dustin looked out the small window in the room and sighed.

-Nate walked down the street on Miami. He knew he had to be alone for a while, but didn't think about being stuck in Florida. He looked out to the right, where a grove of oranges trees were and was shocked to see Jim standing there, smirking. He slowly back up, entered the treed area. Nate turned and was about to run in that direction when he hesitated.

"This has to be a trick," Nate inhaled. "But if he's up to something, I'm the only one that can stop him." Nate began to run towards the trees.

-The orange grove was a maze Nate thought. He thought he was on Jim's trail, but he must have lost him.

"So you split up from the rest of them?" Jim's voice said from the left. Nate looked over and saw Jim peeling an orange.

"What are you up too?" Nate asked. Jim laughed.

"Can't I take a vacation?" Jim laughed. "Columbus was a mess, thanks to you guys. So where else but Florida to relax?"

"Really?" Nate asked, not believing him.

"Of course not. In fact, I wanted to talk to you Nate." Jim said with a smile. "I wanted to express my apologies for your loss. I can't imagine how hard it is." Jim said. Nate was surprised.

"Thanks." Nate said hesitantly.

"There was nothing you could have done. You shouldn't blame yourself. If only you were more powerful." Nate clenched his fist and looked at them.

"I know. If I was, I could have protected her." Nate was fighting back tears, and didn't notice Jim's evil smirk. He turned his emotions back to sympathetic and went over the Nate and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"What if I could tell you I can help in this situation?" Jim asked. Nate looked at him confused. "I do have Orochimaru's powers right? And one of his abilities is the Resurrection Jutsu." Nate's eyes grew wide.

"You would do that for me?" Nate asked in disbelief.

"Of course, for a grieving friend, who could say no?" Jim shrugged his shoulders.

"But," Nate was remembering the show. "Wouldn't you have to use," Jim shook his head.

"No worries on that ok? I just ask one thing." Jim said.

"What?" Nate said with enthusiasm. Jim reached behind his back and pulled a sword out and handed it to Nate.

-The night passed and it was now morning. Ryan stretched out on the couch and was sleeping. Zach was swirling sand into the air above his head. Tyler sat in a wooden rocking chair, rocking back and forth board. Dustin didn't move from his spot in front of the window not moving. Suddenly the door opened and Vin gave them all a blank stare.

"Time to go, the Tribunal is requesting your presence." Vin said as he turned around and walked back up the stairs. They all followed slowly.

-"Thank you for be so patient." Walkner said sitting as the team walked into the room. Vin walked over to the edge of the Tribunal's desk and looked towards the team.

"Yes, well did you come up with a decision?" Dustin asked, taking the lead.

"Well before we tell you that," Walkner smiled as Grant jumped from his chair and landed into the middle of the room. "You will have to battle Grant." Grant shifted his head from side to side and they easily heard the crack of his neck.

"Are you kidding?" Dustin said shocked.

"It's not a battle to the death. We just want to see your powers first hand." Mondak said.

Dustin let out a sigh. He didn't have a choice, and that made him more upset then anything. Dustin approached Grant in the middle of the room.

"So what is your Bloodline?" Dustin asked.

"Let me show you!" Grant started to tremble. Grant smiled. "We better take this outside." Grant's trembling became worst as he ran forward and jumped through the window. Dustin watched and looked back towards Walkner.

"I would follow. We will be along soon enough." Dustin lifted himself form the ground and flew out the window.

-Dustin saw Grant outside in the middle of an open field area. The trembling was now more violent than ever.

"Grant, are you ok?" Dustin asked worried as he approached him. Grant started to laugh.

"I assume you have not seen one transform yet have you?" Grant said threw what looked like pain.

"Transform? Into what?" Dustin asked. Dustin heard a noise behind him. He looked back to see the side wall of the Tribunal's room slide open. Everyone was watching. Dustin looked down at the ground and realized that he was in an arena type area.

Grant let out a low growl as Dustin turned back. Grant started to become engulfed in light.

"What's going on?" Dustin yelled to the Tribunal members.

"Grant is showing you his Bloodline." Megan yelled over Grant's growl. The growl suddenly became much deeper. Suddenly the growling stopped that light changed form. The legs and arms grew long, the body more slender. From his head, two notches came out of each side. The light started to fade and Dustin looked into awe at Grant's Transformed form.

"Your," Dustin was breathless as he started at the red and blue body.

"Yes," Grant said in a synthesizing voice. "My Bloodline is the DNA Bloodline. But you might know this form better as Deoxys."

-Dustin was in shock at Grant in his new form. Grant lifted himself into the air and spun.

"So are we going to battle or what?" Grant's voice said. "Are you scared? Don't worry I will take it easy on you." The Deoxys motionless face almost smirked towards Dustin's face.

"You wish!" Dustin said as he launched himself off the ground. He rushed towards Grant and threw a punch towards him. Grant grabbed the fist in his hand. Suddenly the hand formed into three tentacles and they wrapped around Dustin's arm tightly.

"I wish for a lot of things True Heir. But that is not one of them." Grant spun Dustin around over and over again at top speed. Dustin struggled to fight the force of the spinning to grab one of the tentacles with his free hand. Grant sped up and Dustin lost his grip on the tentacle. Suddenly the tentacles released their tight grip and Dustin went flying. Dustin had only enough time to notice Grant pointed him downwards just as he hit the ground, causing a small earthquake.

-"Dustin?" Tyler said worried. They all looked at the crater that Dustin made with his impact into the earth. Mondak walked up to them.

"No worries, the True Heir will be fine."

"Stop calling him that!" Ryan snapped. "He doesn't like that at all. He's made the clear sense he first discovered it."

"Maybe he thinks' it's not true." Zach added.

"Well," Walkner said as he smiled. "We will find out soon enough."

-Dustin slowly crawled out of the crater. He wiped off the dirt from his shirt and pants and looked up at Grant who flew around in circles. Grant stopped and looked down towards Dustin.

"Good morning sleepy head. You ready to fight, or are we just playing still." Grant mocked.

"I'm not playing!" Dustin said threw his teeth. Dustin yelled as he once again launched himself into the air. He threw his leg into the air and Grant blocked the attack with his forearm. Grant began to change his arm into tentacles again, but Dustin quickly moves his leg away. Dustin then formed a small energy ball and blasted Grant into the stomach. Grant was pushed back into the air from the blast, smoke coming from his body.

"Oh, the kitten has claws." Grant continued to mock. Dustin's anger grew more. Dustin zipped towards Grant and started to rapidly throw punches and kicks. Grant took every hit and didn't move or try to dodge. Dustin lifted his hands into the air and grabbed his hands together into one fist. He threw it down towards Grant with all his force and Grant was launched downwards towards the ground. Grant hit the ground hard. Dustin started to breath hard.

-"That's it Dustin!" Zach yelled.

"Looks like he won!" Ryan said.

"Keep watching." Walkner said quietly.

-Dustin watched the cloud of dirt that filled the air around where Grant hit the ground. Dustin started to hear a deep laugh from within the dirt cloud.

"Well this is pretty fun." Grant said. Suddenly the dirt cloud started to become a lighter cloud. Dustin raised an eyebrow in confusion. "But if you won't show us your true power," The cloud of dirt was spread apart by the wind and Dustin said Grant's arms around his stomach, and in between them a bright white ball of energy. "Then I will have to end this! HYPER BEAM!" Grant yelled as the energy beam rushed towards Dustin.

Dustin put his arms to his side and an energy ball formed. "Kamehameha!" Dustin yelled as he formed his own energy beam and it collided with Grant's Hyper Beam. The energy beams cause sparks to fly through the air around the two warriors. They both kept their concentration.

"Now this is what I am wanting, but I still feel your holding back." Grant said over the clashing of the beams. Grant caused the Hyper Beam to intensify, making it grow stronger and forcing the Kamehameha back.

Dustin cringed his teeth as he realized Grant's powers. He knew he had no chance, not unless he went Super Saiyan.

Dustin started to concentrate as he kept his energy flowing through the Kamehameha. In a flash, much faster than ever before, Dustin's hair went straight and turn golden blonde, as his eyes turn green. The golden aura burned around Dustin, the Kamehameha turned a slight golden shade.

"You wanted my full power, and then here it is!" Dustin's Kamehameha grew in size. The Kamehameha started to overpower the Hyper Beam. Dustin put all his power into the beam and it burst through the Hyper Beam, disintegrating it. The Kamehameha rushed towards Grant and hit him in a huge explosion.

-"Fantastic." Mondak said to himself as they watched the golden aura in the sky.

"I never would of believed it if I didn't see it. The True Heir Bloodline is alive." Megan said in awe.

"So he is the True Heir Bloodline?" Zach asked.

"Yes, the blood of our past Leaders flows through his veins. I never thought I would see that golden aura in my entire life. And the signature move the True Heir's ancestors perfected many years ago. A new reign begins." Walkner said as Ryan and Tyler looked at each other confused and back up to Walkner.

-Galcian looked out a window from the castle. He saw the golden aura from Dustin's Super Saiyan form. Galcian formed a disgusted look on his face.

"This can't be. One of those insects is the True Heir? I will have to deal with this." Galcian turned to a shadowy figure. "Take the portal, find what you can. We need as much information as possible. And contract Him to take care of this."

-Dustin floated in midair, waiting for the next movement. The smoke started to dissipate from the area. Dustin's eyes grew wide.

"Where did he go? The Kamehameha couldn't have destroyed him?" Dustin said worried as he saw an empty crater.

"You must not know about this form." Grant's voice said from overhead. Dustin looked up to Grant floating above him. "Teleport was one of the first moves I learned, come on." Dustin clenched his fist in a battle ready position. Grant flew down to the ground and light began to engulf him form. Suddenly he was back to his human form.

"What are you doing?" Dustin asked.

"The battle was over." Grant said with a smile. "I do thank you. I haven't had a battle like that in a very long time. Most of the time I just destroy them." Dustin raised an eyebrow towards what looked like ten year old boy. Dustin closed his eyes and his Super Saiyan form disappeared.

"Wonderful, Wonderful!" Walkner yelled and Dustin and Grant looked back towards the others. "Please come back and we can discuss things further."

-Shayne ran threw a darken ally way. All around him was ruble from the surrounding buildings, like the city was decaying, but not it has only been a few days. A few days sense everything went to hell. A roar echoed in the distance. Shayne looked up into the darken sky. Shayne attention was averted as an old garbage can was knocked over. The air was still, it was not the wind. Shayne formed an energy ball and shot it towards the garbage can. The energy ball hit the wall and Shayne saw the end of a black thin tail rush off towards the darkness. A low growl came from the darkness where the tail disappeared.


	42. Chapter 41: Dustin's Past

Chapter 41: Dustin's Past

The Tribunal's counsel room was full of random conversations, but all about the same subject, the True Heir. The Tribunal Members have taken their places back in their seats and Dustin, Ryan, Zach and Tyler stood waiting for the response to the battle.

"Well, I guess you truly are the True Heir." Walkner said with a delighted smile.

"I was afraid of that." Dustin said under his breath.

"We do have a few questions for you, before we allow you to go." Mondak said.

"Yes, first off, we would like to speak to your parents and even grandparents if they are still alive." Walkner asked as Dustin started to hang his head down.

"Dustin, what's wrong?" Zach asked.

"Yes, did I say something wrong?" Walkner asked with concern in his voice.

"My parents are," Dustin paused as he took in a deep breath. "My parents are dead." Dustin spit out. Tyler and Ryan exchanged quick glances of shock. Zach stared at Dustin in near disbelief.

"Oh well, I am sorry, you have all our condolences." Walkner hung his head. He didn't want to ask another question, for courteous reasons. Megan sat up.

"I am sorry to press this issue on you True Heir, but we need to know as much as possible."

"Megan! Do you have no feelings?" Mondak said from the end of the desk.

"I do, but we don't know when we will see them again. We have to know now." Megan looked back towards Dustin and the other. "Please tell us what you know." Dustin took in another deep breath.

-"From as far back as I can remember, my parents and I were always on the road. My parents said it was always for my father's work, but as I grew older I suspected it was much more than that. We were being chased.

"In 2002 my father 'disappeared'. My mom was devastated. That's when we move to New Jersey for a while. We stayed there with my grandparents, her parents. For four years I started to have a normal life. I went to school, my mom got a job, we were settling down. Life was somewhat normal. But I never really knew what happen to my father.

"Then things got a lot worst though. It was an early September morning when it all happened. We were at home; I was getting ready for school when the phone rang. My mom started to cry. At the time I had no idea what was going on. Suddenly the front door was punched off. It went flying into the wall. Four pale skinned men walked into the house. They pointed at me and said they wanted to take me. My mom refused and grabbed me and we ran for the car. My mom drove through the garage door and raced out.

"I asked my mom who they were and what was going on. All she said is that those people were the ones that took my dad. She said that there was one last chance to get out of this alive. That was to fake our deaths. Then the pale skinned men would no longer come after us. She used her car phone to call my grandma. She told her we were going to the boardwalk that morning.

"I had no idea what was going on. We drove to the boardwalk, and I noticed there was a black car with tented windows following us the whole time. I suspected it was the pale skinned men. I had so many questions floating threw my head as we started to park. My mom said we are running to a building next to the ocean. We park franticly and ran into the building around 8:30. I could hear the pale skinned men following us closely.

"While in the building we found a place on the first floor to hide. The place was huge, like a mansion. My mom said it wouldn't be long, and I would know when to run out of the building. She told me to run, and not to look back. There were was a boat that would go safely along the coast unseen. She would find me. She told me that I was not to go to grandmas, because I could never see them again. They would be put into danger. Suddenly the building started to shake.

"I peered to the front door, and as people ran for their lives, the Pale Skinned men were standing outside the front doors, waiting for us. I started to notice the building was shaking, and getting hotter. They had caught the building on fire. My mom saw them too and we ran threw a back hallway. My mom was muttering something about a window to break or something. As we ran I tripped over something and fell. My mom kept running and stopped when she noticed I was not by her. Suddenly the ceiling started to shake and it collapsed. Dust and smoke filled the room. I was ok, but then I saw my mom. She was trapped under debris.

"I ran to her and tried to free her. Smoke started to fill the hall way from above. My mom told me that I had to run, that I had to be free. I didn't want to leave her. The hardest thing I ever did was run away from her in a smoke filled hallway trapped. I knew she was going to die.

"I ran further and found a huge window. I threw an office chair and broke the window. I climbed out and ran. As I was running I looked back and saw the fire engulfing the building. I saw that the building I was in was on fire and was slowly being destroyed from the inside out. I ran as tears washed from my eyes, never stopping as I was in the boat, floating away, not being seen by the Pale Men.

"I traveled, mostly on foot, back to where I was born, Columbus, Ohio. It was there that I almost endangered my grandparent's life. They had a memorial service for me and my mom in my birth city. Tombstones and all. I later went through a listing of all that died, me and my mom's names were in that list. I stayed in Columbus, now that I was safe. The Pale Skinned men thought I was dead. I later found out that my dad was murdered by men described as Pale Skinned from witnesses. They were never found."

-Dustin took in a deep breath. His eyes started to water, but he controlled himself.

"I never imagined you went through anything like that Dustin." Ryan whispered in near disbelief.

"Why didn't you tell anyone any of this?" Zach asked.

"It's not a good memory I like. I look back at our past few weeks of this and realized that the Pale Skinned men were trying to kill off the last of the True Heir Bloodline." Dustin said.

"True. Those Pale Skinned men I assume are part of the Snake Bloodline." Walkner said. "The Snake Bloodline is an evil bunch."

"But we have no way to lead back what happen to the True Heir Bloodline." Megan said thoughtfully. "Unless your grandparents,"

"NO!" Dustin snapped. "I am not bringing them into this world. I will not bring them the pain of seeing me alive. I am sure it took them a long time to get over it I won't reopen that wound." Megan nodded and sat down.

There was an awkward silence in the room, no one made a sound. Mondak was the first to break it.

"Well, I think that is all the information that we needed." Mondak looked at Walkner. Walkner shook his head in approval. "I would like to suggest they are given the Golden Orbs of the Bloodlines." Walkner raised a suspicious eyebrow as Grant laughed.

"Really? You think they are to be the Guardians?" Grant asked.

"Guardians?" Zach asked.

"Well he is the True Heir?" Megan said.

"Exactly my point. Why not bring the Guardians back. With how the world is, and with Landon out there, we need them out there protecting the people."

"Landon? You know Landon?" Dustin asked quickly. The Tribunal members looked at each other curiously, as if they were trying to hide something.

"Landon," Walkner started. "Was once a member of the Tribunal, Grant took his place fifteen years ago."

"Fifteen years ago? Grant can't be more than ten or eleven." Tyler said.

"Ten? I am sixty five. My Bloodline has slowed down my ageing. I will live for at least two century's." Grants said. "The True Heir is the same way. The more he dives into his Bloodline's abilities the less he will age." Dustin looked at him shocked.

"Back the Landon," Walkner interjected. "He wanted power. He played most of the Tribunal members like a fiddle for a very long time, acting good. But when we found out his intentions, he was banished to the Dark Void. Apparently he escaped somehow and has awakened all of the Bloodlines on Earth. "

"This is why I think we need the Guardians back." Mondak said.

"Back? Who were the Guardians before?" Ryan asked.

"Oh please excuse us; I forgot you don't know all the lore of the past." Walkner said as he smiled at Vin.

"The Guardians were the group of warriors that the last known True Heir led. His party consisted of some of the most power of Bloodlines, including a Clay Bloodline and a Bloodline of my direct ancestor, among many others." Vin said.

"The Golden Orbs will ether unlocks an otherwise untappable power, or give you a long handed down item from your Bloodlines." Mondak concluded. They all looked at Walkner as he closed his eyes.

"Mondak you are correct. The world needs the Guardians now more the ever." Walkner said with a smile. Mondak nodded towards Tyler.

"I thought you would say that, so I took the liberty to have," Mondak stopped for a moment and looked at Tyler. "I am truly sorry, but I don't even know your Bloodline."

"Well I don't know ether. My powers so far are beams I shoot form my fingers that turn things to chocolate, flamethrower breath, and when I get angry I can cause an explosion." The Tribunal members looked at Tyler with blinking eyes. "So you guys don't know ether?"

"I am sorry my boy." Walkner apologized. Megan's eyes narrowed as she stared at Tyler. Tyler didn't notice as he grabbed four Orbs from the backpack. Zach leaned over to see that there was still a faint glow coming from the back pack.

"How many did you grab?" Zach asked as Tyler handed him an orb.

"I just grabbed the bag; I don't know how many are in there."

"The bag will allow anyone the True Heir accepts as a Team Mate. Keep that bag safe." Mondak added. All four boys held a glowing orb.

"So how does this work." Dustin asked as he examined the orb.

"Let's start with the Sand Bloodline." Walkner said as Zach took a step forward. "Hold the Orb in the palm of your hands and close your eyes. Concentrate on only the Orb." Zach mimicked what Walkner told him to do. He shut his eyes close with all his force and thought of only the orb in his hands. "Don't listen to anything else by my voice. The Orb is a part of you, a part of your past, your blood. This Orb represents a gift from your ancestors. Receive the gift!"

Suddenly the Orb started to glow a more shimmering light. Zach could feel the light even threw his closed eyes. He was tempted to open them, but he kept the shut. The light grew stronger and stronger. Suddenly Zach felt the Orb start to change shape. Zach could feel the sphere split into two long narrow items.

"You may open your eyes." Walkner said. Zach opened his eyes to see two sheaths. Zach's face turned from excitement to confusion.

"What are these?" Zach asked.

"Those are the Sand Sheaths. I noticed you were carrying around a backpack full of sand." Walkner said as he looked at the two backpacks sitting on the ground, one full of Sand and one full of Clay. "That must kill you back. These will help. Put them on."

Zach strapped the Sheaths around an upper body. "So do I have sand swords or what?" Zach asked.

"Do what you normally do when you want to summon sand, and try that." Mondak said. Zach turned to an empty wall and narrowed his eyes. He extended his arm out and suddenly to two sharp pointed sand spikes lunged out at top speed and hit the wall. Unlike all other times, the sand spikes stuck into the wall and didn't collapse. Zach looked on stunned.

"Also by accepting the Orbs and becoming Guardians, your powers will increase a bit." Walkner smiled. Zach smiled.

"These things rock!" Zach jumped into the air.

"Stop embarrassing us Zach." Ryan said as he tossed his Orb in the air and caught it again. Zach ignored the comment.

"Let me try." Tyler said as he mimicked Zach's movements from before, closing his eyes, having the Orb lay in his palms. He waited and the light suddenly got brighter and brighter. Tyler almost felt as if it was burning him. Suddenly the weight of the Orb was gone. Tyler opened his eyes and found nothing in his hand. "What happen?"

"Your Orb has increased your power, and has given you a new ability. You should feel it inside you." Walkner said. Tyler stared at the ceiling for a moment and smiled.

"Yeah I feel it, let me try it out." Tyler said as he flew through the window. Walkner shook his head as he pressed a button and the wall opened up again, as it did before. "Will you guys know what it is?" Tyler yelled from the arena field.

"Tyler just do it. If your Bloodline is mimicked from Majin Buu like mine is Goku's, then I should be able to identity it." Dustin yelled. Tyler shook his head.

Tyler extended his arm out, palm first slightly pointed vertically into the air. A pink swirl started to spin his palm. Suddenly the swirl became three times larger and a pink beam shot from his palm. The force of the beam pushed Tyler back into the ground a bit. The beam shot with lighting sped through the air and threw a few trees. The darken sky was illuminated with pink. Everyone looked as they saw smoking holes in the trees.

"WOW!" Tyler said in excitement. "I didn't know I had that power!" Ryan looked over at Dustin with his jaw dropped.

"Do you know that attack?" Ryan asked.  
"Vanishing Beam. The power he just shot was more powerful than my Kamehameha in my normal form. It's almost on par with me doing Kamehameha in Super Saiyan form." Tyler flew back to the other.

"So what was it?"

"Vanishing Beam, it's a very powerful attack apparently." Megan said with a slight edge to her voice.

"Ryan, why don't you go next?" Zach asked.

"Ok." Ryan said as he too mimicked Zach and Tyler's actions. As the Orb changed it was small and flat. Ryan opened his eyes to see a weird looking monocle in his hand. He held it up in the air.

"The Scope." Walked said in delight.

"The Scope?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, this was given to the highest warriors of your Bloodline. Go out put it on." Walkner said as Ryan fitted the Scope around his left eye. It fit perfectly to his face.

"So I can now see in long distances." Ryan said unimpressed. He felt he got the shafted.

"Only one of the many benefits. You see you too have an issue with carrying around a large bag for your weapon. Well with this Scope, and your now enhanced abilities, as long as you are near clay, you can summon clay animal." Walkner said. Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"I already do that." Ryan said with an edge, knowing he knew he got the short end of the stick. Tyler got a kick ass beam the matched the Kamehameha, Zach got Sand Sheaths that focused his Sand more precise. What next Dustin going Super Saiyan 3 instantly now!

"Not like that. The animal will follow you around, and you get your clay from the animal. So you don't have to carry around the book bag." Ryan finally realized what that meant. No more back problems.

"Well what animal can I make my partner animal?" Ryan asked in excitement.

"Whatever you can imagine, your power of making Clay blow up is not limited to that one. You can make Clay do what you want. As you grow you will get to understand that more and more."

"So can I have a Dragon?" Ryan said, almost ignoring what Walkner said. Walkner laughed.

"If you think you can summon one. Go on and try." Walkner said as Ryan turned and concentrated on back pack. Suddenly the back pack burst open, and a small clay creature came out.

"It looks like a cross from a duck and beaver." Tyler said.

"You summoned a platypus?" Dustin laughed.

"As I said your powers will grow, and your creatures will get better, I promise." Walkner said as everyone turned to Dustin.

"So True Heir, let's see your Orb." Mondak said as Dustin mimicked his friends. As he had his eyes closed, the Orb disappeared. Dustin opened his eyes and searched around.

"So Dustin, what is your power?" Tyler asked. Suddenly Dustin disappeared.

-Shayne ran threw a darken ally way. All around him was ruble from the surrounding buildings, like the city was decaying, but not it has only been a few days. A few day sense everything went to hell. A few days sense any logic or reason has left Columbus. A roar echoed in the distance. Shayne looked up into the darken sky. Shayne attention was averted as an old garbage can was knocked over. The air was still, it was not the wind. Shayne formed an energy ball and shot it towards the garbage can. The energy ball hit the wall and Shayne saw the end of a black thin tail rush off towards the darkness. A low growl came from the darkness where the tail disappeared.


	43. Chapter 42: Out of the Pot into the Fire

Chapter 42: Out of the Pot, and into the Fire

Everyone in the Tribunal counsel room looked rapidly around the room, trying to find Dustin.

"Where did he go?" Zach questioned. Suddenly Dustin reappeared behind his friends with a huge smirk on his face.

"Amazing." Grant said in awe.

"Instant Transmission." Dustin said proudly.

"Able to move faster than the eye can see." Mondak said. "Just fantastic."

"And I am still stuck with a platypus." Ryan pouted.

"But with practice it can become more." Walkner reminded him. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Ok then, I assumes we are free to go?" Dustin asked as he started to look towards the door.

"I need to talk to the True Heir alone." Megan stood up.

"Why is that?" Walkner asked.

"I will tell the rest of the Tribunal later. But I need to talk to him about a very important matter."

-Dustin and Megan were now in the room the where the team waited earlier that day.

"I am worried about your friend." Megan said.

"Which one?"

"The one we don't know the Bloodline too."

"Tyler? Why are you worried about him?" Dustin asked confused.

"It worries me that we cannot identify his Bloodline." Megan said in concern. "If he is an unknown Bloodline, then it could mean something."

"What?"

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling." Megan said.

"I have known Tyler a while now, and I don't think there is anything to be afraid of. You have only known him for a short time and you have a feeling?"

"My Bloodline allows me to sense these things. You must trust me when I say this. I have a bad feeling."

"Is this bad feeling like he is evil? Or he will die soon?" Dustin asked, still skeptical.

"I can't say." Megan hung her head down. Dustin took in a deep breath.

"I appreciate the concern, and I will keep an eye out, but I don't think there is anything to worry. I mean the Tribunal let a psycho like Landon and Galcian on the council. No offense but where were your feelings then." Megan's eyes narrowed as she looked up. "Sorry." Dustin said as he back up a step.

"It is alright. Just watch yourself, True Heir." Megan said as he walked out of the room.

-Everyone was back at the boat. Walkner, Vin and Grant have gone to see them off. Megan disappeared after her talk to Dustin. Mondak went to his own room to 'research' he said. Dustin jumped on the ship as Zach panicked.

"Oh no! You're not driving this thing again!" Zach said as he ran to the controls. "A blind monkey can steer better then you."

"What does that mean?" Dustin asked defensively.

"He means we were lucky before and we should press our luck." Tyler laughed.

"Fine you drive the boat Zach, see how well you fair. When we die, it's your fault." Dustin said as he walked to the edge of the boat as Ryan handed Dustin his platypus. Ryan then jumped up on the boat. Walkner had a smile on his face.

"Well Guardians, good luck." Walkner said as he sighed.

"If there is anything you need help with, just ask." Dustin offered.

"We will send a messenger if we require anything." Walkner said.

"Why not just call us? We have cell phones." Zach added.

"Because no cell phone can get a signal in our dimension." Grant said with a smile. All four boys pulled their cell phones out and looked at the signal.

"Nope no signal." Tyler said.

"Well it was nice to meet you all." Walkner said as he bowed.

"Yes, we have learned a lot from you." Grant said.

"We learned a lot more from you guys too." Ryan added. "I mean we are now more powerful than ever. We can help protect the world."

"With your platypus of death." Zach laughed. While Zach was laughing the clay platypus waddled up to Zach's ankle and bites him. "OW!"

"Take that." Ryan laughed.

Everyone suddenly got quiet. An awkward silence that everyone noticed.

"Good bye, Guardians." Vin said as Zach started to engine.

Zach backed the boat up smoothly and gave Dustin a smug smile. Tyler ran under the deck. The boat turned around in the water and started to go towards the portal.

"Wow look at this, from the island to the portal in what 5 minutes?" Zach gloated. The boat suddenly disappeared as a lightning bolt hit it. Grant turned to Walkner.

"Do you think it will make a difference? I mean do you think they can change things? Coexist?" Grant asked.

"I believe they possess the power and will to change things. I don't know if it is what the fates want, but let's just hope. Because for the first time in hundreds of years, the Bloodline's just might have a chance to not hide, and to live a normal life." Walkner exhaled happily.

-Lighting crackled in the silence. Nate ran through the forest, a sharp sword in his hand, running at top speed. Nate moved his arm up and the blade inched up. The blade sliced threw a few tree trunks effortlessly. He blinked quickly over his Sharingan Eyes. Nate jumped twenty feet into the air, topping over the trees.

Nate looked down at the top of the trees. He smiled.

"Time to go home."

-Lightning hit the edge of the water and a black boat appeared. From the distance muffled screams.

-"Ok, Vin's way is a lot easier." Ryan said as he let go of his grip from the railing.

"That is a crazy trip, that's for true." Dustin said as he laughed.

"We finally get to go home." Zach said with a smile. Suddenly Dustin's phone was ringing. Dustin pulled it from pocket.

"Bishop? I wonder what the emergency is." Dustin said as he flipped it open.

"It's about damn TIME you answered your phone." Bishop yelled over the phone. Dustin rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, bad reception in the other dimension. We got Ryan back. We will need plane tickets to get home." Dustin said.

"No time, go to the airport NOW. A private government plane will be waiting for you."

"Private plane? Why do we get the royal treatment?" Dustin asked.

"We have a situation. The city, it's in quarantine." Bishop said with an edge in his voice.

"Why is Columbus in quarantine?' Dustin asked, now worried. Zach and Ryan looked on, confused.

"There is a," Bishop took in a deep breath. "Infestation."

"What?"

"Aliens." Bishop gasped out.

"Aliens, what kind of aliens?" Dustin asked with panic. Zach and Ryan looked at each other confused even more.

"Not just any aliens. From the movie _Aliens_, those aliens." Dustin dropped the phone on the ground in shock.


	44. Chapter 43: Home Sweet Home

Chapter 43: Home Sweet Home

They sat in a small private plane, flying over the states. They were rushed into the plane the moment they arrived at the airport. Zach wanted to look for Nate, in case he was still around, but time was of the essence.

They sat in the plush private plane. Ryan, Zach and Tyler were watching the movie _Aliens_ on the TV set while Dustin was on the computer. Dustin was focused, he wasn't paying attention.

"So were going to fight these things?" Tyler said as on the TV a group of marines were slaughtered by the Aliens.

"These things will be ruthless. Not like the Mayor. At least the Mayor controlled himself, to an extent. These things will go after us with no remorse for their own lives even." Ryan said as he shook his head.

"Ok so is there any way out of this?" Zach said as Ryan and Tyler looked at him. "I am not being a coward, I am being serious. This is much more dangerous than anything else we could face. We can too easily be killed."

"These creatures are not intelligent, but predatory creatures with no higher goal than the propagation of their species and the destruction of anyone that could pose a threat." Dustin said staring at the computer screen.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"The basic description of the Xenomorph." Dustin finally looked up from his computer. The three of them looked at him confused.

"What is a Xenomorph?" Zach asked.

"The Alien's species. Or at least this is what I am getting from Wikipedia." Dustin said.

"You're wasting your time with Wikipedia." Ryan criticized.

"The only information we have is from the movies. Now I am not sure if these things are just manifestations that Landon cooked up, like the Gremlin, or if it's a real species. The Gremlin could be too, Landon could just have taken the Gremlin from where it was supposed to be for all we know. We know nothing. We have to take the information we can get, even Wikipedia. Plus you're watching the movie." Dustin laughed.

"You do your research, we do ours." Tyler laughed.

"So what else do we know about them?" Zach asked.

"These things have three stages, Facehugger, Cheatbuster, and then I guess the Adult Form."

"Do not want to deal with the Facehugger. They basically rape your face." Zach said. The rest of them made a disgusting face. "What, they attach themselves to your face, and they impregnate you. Raping you face."

"I am really afraid to know what goes on in your head." Ryan said. "Thank God I don't have mind reading powers."

-The plane started to descend towards Columbus. The clouds were dark in the sky. They looked out their window towards downtown and gasped.

It was hard to see by the common eye, but there was a thin translucent layer around the whole city. They city was in more ruin's then when they left. Giant holes littered multiple buildings. The bridges were all destroyed to rubble. There was no sign of life from the city.

"How," Tyler started. "How could all of this happen in only two days? We haven't been gone that long."

The door to the plane opened and a black limo waited for them. Bishop was standing by the back door of the long car. Bishop lowered his sun glasses when he only saw four people walking off the plane.

"Where's the small one?" Bishop asked. The team looked at each other nervously.

"My brother is MIA at the moment. We will search for him after we deal with this issue." Zach said.

"Good time for your brother to play hooky. We need all the help we can get." Bishop said.

"I'm on it; I will just call Shayne to meet us." Dustin got his phone out as Bishop put his hand on Dustin's phone.

"He has already been contacted, and he is already," Bishop stopped and took an uneasy towards the city. "We contacted him when we first had an issue. It was small at the time, and it has grown. We put up the barrier when we lost contact." They entered the

"You lost contact with Shayne?" Tyler said worried.

"Yes, we fear the worst. But it is possible. There are other survivors in the city. This is why we have been able to divert the bombs."

"BOMBS?!" The four of them yelled at once.

"Yes, many members of the Government want to eliminate the 'infestation'. They won't admit what is going on. But the fact that we have five different signatures of groups of humans who are," Bishop took another pause. "Who haven't been 'infected'. But they won't last long. They are going to send the bomber's soon. I have held them off as long as I could. They want the entire situation removed."

"What if we take out all the Xenomorph's?" Dustin asked. Bishop looked at him confused. "The Aliens."

"From our calculations, there are quite a few."

"How many?" Ryan asked.

"Near ten thousand or at least that is how many people are missing." Bishop said gravely. "It could be more or less. They are vicious to each other from our monitoring. What little we are able to conduct."

"Missing people, they used all those people as host and now," Dustin's couldn't continue.

"So what's the plan?" Zach asked.

"Well we have two choices." Bishop began "First off we can let the bombers take care of the issue."

"But that would mean the death of innocent people." Ryan said.

"What's the second option?" Zach asked.

"Go into the city and save the humans who have not been 'infected'. The city will still be destroyed none the less. Those beasts must be destroyed."

"So we die trying to save the humans, or we let them die." Said Tyler.

"But one of our own could still be in there." Zach reminded them "We just can't leave them."

"Well, more than one." Bishop said.

"What do you mean?" Dustin asked.

"Well, a few of the missing people, I recognized the names. Ryan's Grandfather, Zach's Father and." Bishop trailed off.

"And?" Dustin asked

"Katherine."

"We have to go in after them, even if there's a low chance of them being alive; we can't let them die, we can't let any of them die." Ryan said. The car came to a screeching halt. They climbed out of the car and they were now in front of I-670 ramp entrance, facing east. Before them they saw the thin translucent barrier.

"I can tell your decision has been made. Please try and keep in contact. I will let you know when the bombers are on their way. At that moment you must escape." Bishop picked up a stick from the side of the empty road and stuck half of it into the barrier. He let go and the stick hovered in midair. "Anything can go into the barrier, but nothing can come out." Bishop pushed the rest of the stick threw the barrier.

"So how do we escape?" Tyler asked.

"Two ways, bring the survivors here, I can temporarily disable the barrier from this location."

"The other?" Ryan asked.

"At the top of the Barrier is a hole. The barrier is too high from them to get to the hole, but for you that can fly it should not be a problem."

"So were dead." Zach nudged Ryan and laughed a bit.

"Well we better get this over with. Is everyone ready?" Dustin asked.

"You know it." Zach said with a smile.

"Yeah, let's just not get killed." Tyler said.

"We have to save everyone we can." Ryan said.

"Quack!" The clay platypus yelped in agreement.


	45. Chapter 44: Into the City

Chapter 44: Into the City

"NO!" Tyler yelled in disagreement. The four of them stood around the hood of the limo with a topographical map on the hood itself. Five red circles were on the map.

"It's the only way Tyler." Dustin said as he looked over the map again.

"We have a good idea of where we need to go, why split up?"

"Because we need to be speedy, we don't know exactly when the bombers will come. We need to save everyone we can. We don't have much of a choice other than split up and save them." Dustin said as he rolled up the map.

"Fine I go with the guy who can use Instant Transmission." Tyler demanded. Dustin sighed.

"Sorry Tyler, it's me and Dustin on this mission and you and Ryan." Zach said.

"What? WHY?" Tyler yelled in protest.

"Because we are the only ones who can sense energy signals." Dustin said.

"So?"

"You should be able to sense the Xenomorph's if they approach." Ryan started. "You and Dustin are the only ones that can do that. So you two have to be on different teams. So we don't get ambushed, and die."

"I will agree to this if you promise one thing." Tyler said.

"Ok what is it?" Dustin rolled his eyes.

"When were done here, you're watching a few movies, ones that involve groups splitting up and people dying."

"Let's just get going, ok?" Dustin asked.

-They approached the Barrier slowly, with caution.

"Is this safe?" Zach asked as he looked back at Bishop.

"Of course it is. I helped design it." Bishop said resentfully.

"That's reassuring." Zach said as he rolled his eyes.

"Look the stick went through, I mean logically if a stick is ok." Dustin said but stopped wile thinking.

"Has this been tested on any humans?" Ryan asked.

"We have seen birds and other animals go through the barrier without fail." Bishop said.

"So were the first humans?" Tyler asked. Bishop didn't say a word, he just shook his head.

"Fantastic, test subjects!" Ryan said.

"Well better just get this over with." Dustin said as he jumped through the barrier. He patted down his arms and legs. "See everything intact."

"Fine." Tyler said as he walked through the barrier. Ryan and Zach followed in suit. Zach turned around and tried to put his hand threw the barrier, but he was stopped by the invisible layer.

"I told you it would be fine. The acid from the abomination's blood didn't do anything to the barrier when they tried to escape; your hand won't do anything." Bishop said with disgust.

"Acid blood?" Ryan raised his eyebrow.

"Haven't seen the movies? I mean other than the short bits and pieces we watched on the plane?" Zach asked. Ryan shook his head no.

"Yep, so we will have to be careful when battling them. So blast them from a distance, if possible, if not, just be careful." Dustin said as they started too walked down the road.

-Ryan and Tyler split up with Zach and Ryan twenty minutes earlier. They were now near the Union District, near the Water Front and the Court House. The night sky was dark, with a faint of pink and purple in the horizon from the setting sun.

"The first location should be up ahead." Ryan said as he turned to Tyler. "Do you sense the survivors?" Tyler closed his eyes to concentrate.

"This makes no sense." Tyler opened his eyes.

"What makes no sense? Are the survivors gone?"

"Well I do sense the survivors. But I don't sense anything else. No Xenomorph's that I can sense. Not that I know exactly what I am looking for, but I can only sense the survivors. I mean you would think with ten thousand odd numbers of these things I would pick something up." Tyler sounded worried.

"Maybe they are in hiding. Or perhaps they too can feel our power level, and we scared them off." Ryan said hopefully.

"Yeah well, maybe." Tyler said as they approached a large building, the court house. The energy signals are coming from here." Ryan pulled out a map.

"Yeah just like Bishop said, at least his readings were correct. This might not be so bad." Ryan said as they approached the building. They opened the door to a dark lobby.

"Hello? Were, um human," Tyler looked at Ryan. "Well sort of." Tyler said softly. "We know a way to safety. Come on out."

Suddenly eight people emerged from the hidden darkness.

"Ryan?" A familiar voice said. Suddenly Zach's father ran up to them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We could ask you the same question." Ryan asked.

"I was downtown when it started. They started to abduct people rapidly. I was holding them off as much as possible. But I only have so much sand as protection."

"Sand? That is what Bloodline works for you?" Ryan asked.

"My father gave me the choice of training with the sand or training with the Sharingan. To properly train with the Sharingan I would have to have lost something dear to me. It was because of that I choose sand. I didn't want to lose anything, I was not strong enough. But I will say I am losing my touch. I haven't manipulated sand sense the boys were born."

"Well it was enough." Ryan smiled as he looked at the others, who were confused at the conversation. "But time is hard pressed. The city is going to be bombed, and we have four others locations with survivors left. Come with us so we can get you all to safety." Zach's father turned to the other survivors.

"It's ok, they might be kids, but they are our best bet to safety." The others started to walk towards them. "Where are Zach and Nate?" Tyler ran to the door and opened it and closed his eyes, concentrating.

"Zach is with Dustin, going to a few other locations. Like we said, time is short." Ryan said.

"And Nate?" His father asked.

Ryan turned away fast, without looking look him in the face. "Nate is missing. He ran away on our way to Florida."

"You lost my son?" He said enraged.

"He ran away. You said yourself the Sharingan is a difficult Bloodline to handle." Tyler said. "Were ok to get going, come on."

"But why didn't you go find him? Where is he?"

"We didn't have the time. We will, I swear. Once this is all over, we will go and find him and bring him home." Ryan said as they walked out the door. "I promise you."

-Dustin opened his eyes with worry in his face.

"What's wrong Dustin?" Zach asked.

"Well good news and bad news. Good news, a group of survivors is being led towards Bishop. But the bad news is one of the group of survivors," Dustin took a deep breath in. "I can't sense them anymore."

"I think it will be best if we keep traveling. We don't know how much time we have. If the Xenomorph's are trying to get to the survivors before us, we have less time than before."

"Ok let's speed this up. I sense the next people a few miles that way." Dustin said pointing east. "There's a weird energy signal there, if it's the Xenomorph's we have to try and save the survivors. So be ready."

-"Great work." Bishop said as Zach's father walked through the small opening in the barrier.

"Any word from Dustin or Zach?" Ryan asked as the opening closed again.

"Not yet, but word of you guys have begun a stalling step. The bombers are being delayed at the moment. They are calling me about every ten minutes with more and more details. It will be good to know that we have saved some people, and can buy us more time."

"Can't we contact Zach?" Zach's father asked.

"Yes we could, but we must keep the line opened for emergencies. They will have no troubles; these boys are the very best."

"Let's keep this best status in good stature." Tyler said. "Let's go." Ryan and Tyler turned around and ran off towards downtown once again.

-Dustin and Zach ran fast down the empty street. Dustin had his eyes closed, relaying on his sense's to guide him.

"Were close, a few more blocks and," Dustin stopped and held his breath. He opened his eyes quickly. "ZACH BEHIND YOU!"

Zach turned around and saw a blur in the sky. He acted with lightning speed and extended his arm in front of himself. Suddenly sand whipped out of sheath and formed a thin line of sand above Zach's head. A sword clashed against the sand. Zach looked up to the wielder.

"Hello brother." Nate said in a cold voice as he hung in the air, staring at Zach.


	46. Chapter 45: Sharingan vs Sand

Chapter 45: Sharingan vs. Sand; Brother vs. Brother

"I see you too have trained." Nate said with a slight smirk on his face, still pushing his sword into the sand.

"What are you thinking Nate?" Zach said in anger. The strain of holding the stripe of sand was starting to take its toll.

"Well if you didn't block this," Nate said as he pushed down on the sword a little harder and then pushed off and flipped in the air, and landed on the ground. "Then battling you would have been pointless."

"Battling? You want to fight us?" Zach asked confused as he made the sand go back into the sheath.

"I have nothing against Dustin. My fight is with you Zach." Nate said as he stabbed his sword into the concrete.

"Nate, this is not the time or place." Dustin said as he took a step forward. Nate looked over at Dustin with his Sharingan Eyes spinning.

"This is the perfect time. Luckily I am just here for Zach; I couldn't fight you both and win." Nate said as he turned back towards Zach.

"If you fight him, you fight me too." Dustin said taking another step forward. Zach extended his arm to stop Dustin.

"I know it's not the smartest thing in the world, but I have to fight him alone." Zach said as he turned his head to Dustin. "This is a brother thing. Anyway, you need to go save the survivors. Hopefully this won't take long." Zach looked back at Nate scowling.

Dustin sighed and turned back towards the survivor's location. "Fine, just don't do anything you will regret later." Dustin said to Zach and then turned to Nate. "You too!" Dustin yelled. Then he ran off towards the survivors.

-Zach and Nate stared each other down for what felt like hours. No one moved a muscle; their breathing was almost a whisper.

"Nate, we don't have to fight. There is a better way out of this." Zach pleaded.

"No there's not Zach. This is what we must do. It's our fate, our destiny. We have to do this. You know as well as I do that this was coming, one way or another." Nate said as he pulled his sword from the ground.

"Nate, I have grown in power just like you. But I won't hurt my brother." Zach said.

"Hurt? You think I want to hurt you Zach? This is not about bringing you pain, or causing death or destruction." Nate shook his head with a smile and brushed a strand of hair from his eyes. "I told you this is our destiny!"

Nate ran forward, sword in hand, ready to strike. Zach made the sand come out of the sheaths in a fury as it formed two sharp swords. Nate jumped into the air and sliced down with the sword, Zach blocked it with his two swords. Nate landed on the ground. Zach pulled one of the sharp sword shaped sand spikes as Nate's Sharingan circled in his eyes. Zach went to swipe at Nate.

Nate pulled his own sword back and dove out of the way. With fluid movement Nate threw his sword in to the air and started to move his hands rapidly.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Nate yelled as half a dozen fire balls spit from his mouth and launched towards Zach. Zach dropped his sand swords to the ground and spread his arms and made them fall apart. Zach then lifted his arms into the air and from the sand a wall lifted. The six fireballs hit the sand wall in an explosion, but the wall stood steady. Nate's sword flew down and Nate grabbed it by its hilt.

Without warning the sand wall turned into five large spiked balls. They launched towards Nate. Nate lifted his sword into the air and ran towards the spiked boulders. Nate sliced through the first boulder and it broke apart as it fell onto the ground. Nate jumped over the next two and stabbed the fourth into the ground. Nate looked up as the fifth boulder smacked him in the chest and he flung back. Nate's back hit the ground as his sword clinked against the concrete by his side.

"Nate we have to stop this non-sense. There are innocent people in danger." Zach said as the sand swirled back into his sheath. Nate pushed himself up from the ground and grabbed his sword and smiled.

"I can't stop this, I don't have a choice." Nate said as he ran towards Zach.

-Dustin was now flying through the streets, heading towards the survivors. He didn't like leaving his friends to fight each other, but he had no choice. He wanted to rush to save the survivors. He hoped that he could use the Instant Transmission with multiple people. He had to save who he could, and he had to stop the fight. Dustin stopped midair as he felt a huge energy signal coming from the survivors.

"What the?" Dustin asked himself. He landed his feet and concentrated on the energy signal. Dustin opened his eyes when from the left he heard a low growl.

Dustin looked to his left to see a dark alley. Although he couldn't see anything in the dark, he knew something was there. Another growl came from the darkness, but the growl slowly became a hiss. Dustin formed a small energy ball in the palm of his hand and shot it into the alley.

The alley was illuminated by the energy ball as it hit the wall. The alley was empty. Dustin shrugged.

"Must be my imagination." Dustin said as he turned around. Dustin was knocked down onto the ground with excessive force. Dustin rolled over onto his back to be face to face with a Xenomorph, just inches from his face.

-The sword sliced through the street sign like butter as Nate took another slice at Zach. Zach dodged again and again.

"Nate," Zach said between slicing. "Stop this! I don't want to hurt you, but if you continue this, you will leave me with no choice." Zach jumped backwards away from Nate's sword slicing.

"Zach let me ask you a question. Do you remember when Sasuke and Gaara fought in the Chunin exam?"

"Yeah, of course." Zach said puzzled.

"Well the outcome is going to be the same I assure you." Nate said with a smile.

"Nate don't you realize that it was just a show." Zach said angered.

"I have no choice! The show is not driving me. Your powers come at no cost. Mine came at the cost of," Nate fell silent. Zach sighed.

"Lauren's death was not my fault. It wasn't even your fault bro. If this is what's driving you, then you need to stop. What would she say if she was alive?" Zach asked.

"BUT SHE"S NOT ALIVE IS SHE?" Nate snapped, losing his cool for the first time. "My gift, my power, my Bloodline, it's a curse to have. I am alone in the world because I have this. I had to lose someone to get my power and to control it. Now you, look at your powers. Did you lose anything to obtain your sand controlling abilities? Do you think you will ever have to go thru what I did?"

"What lose someone you care about? Believe it or not I know exactly what you're going thru, because right now I am losing my brother." Zach's eyes closed. He reopened them to be completely black with a yellow iris'. "You want to step this up? You think this is our destiny? Then let me show you DESTINY!" Zach yelled.

Zach charged Nate as two sand spikes swirled out of his sheaths.

"Perfect." Nate said with a smile.

Nate threw his sword and intercepted one of the sand spikes. Nate ran forward and jumped over the second sand spike, and landed in front of Zach. Zach narrowed his angered eyes and clenched his fist and threw an upper cut punch at Nate. Nate slide to the right out of the way of Zach's punch. Nate grabbed Zach's arm and tried to move Zach, but Zach didn't move.

Zach smiled at Nate's failure to move him made him smile. "You have the speed, the moves, the abilities, but your physical power is not quite there."

"You think so huh?" Nate asked with a smile as he screamed and started to lift Zach off the ground. Zach looked in complete shock as he was lifted slowly in the air. Nate threw him over his shoulder, towards the side of a building. Zach twisted his body around and landed on the side of the building with his feet. He then sprung from the side of the building, causing the concrete to crack under his pressure, and launched himself towards Nate. Nate started to do hands signals to perform a Jutsu.

Nate looked up, mid-way through doing his hand signals to see Zach, now being engulfed into a sand cocoon. Nate had no time to react as the cocoon hit Nate and he was flown back. He hit a light pole and bent it. He looked over too see the sand cocoon falling apart. Zach was screaming at the top of his lungs as the sand almost seems to stick to him.

"Zach?" Nate asked with worry. Zach looked up with his black eyes in fury. All the sand fell from Zach's body.

"What? Now that destiny is not favoring you, you want to give up?" Zach asked in a low growl. Zach closed his eyes and began to scream again.

"NO!" Zach said in his own voice again. "I don't want to FIGHT!" Zach yelled into the air and opened his eyes. Nate saw Zach's black eyes start to slowly go back to his normal eyes. Nate looked over to see his sword on the ground and started to run towards it.

-Zach fell to his knees as from his internal struggle, breathing heavily. He looked back up to see Nate nowhere in sight. Suddenly he heard the crackling of thunder, but much to close. Zach looked up to the top of a building, and saw Nate, his left hand holding his right arm, and in his right arm, lighting was building.

"You should have let yourself lose control brother. That way I would not have had time to do this!" Nate jumped into the air and started to rush towards Zach, who was still in shock. "CHIDORI!"

-The Xenomorph hissed in Dustin's face as he looked on in horror. The Xenomorph pulled its head as it opened his mouth, ready to attack. Dustin pulled his legs back and pushed the Xenomorph back. The creature hit the side of a building with a crack. Dustin jumped off his back and formed two energy balls.

"I don't think so!" Dustin launched the energy balls and hit the Xenomorph in a small explosion. Dustin inhaled deeply, taking in his victory.

From the small puff of smoke the Xenomorph appeared again, lunging itself towards Dustin in an angered fury, ready to attack. Dustin lifted his middle and index figure to his forehead.

"Instant Transmission!" Dustin yelled as he disappeared in front of the monster. The monster hit the ground confused. Dustin appeared behind it.

"Looks like I will have to take throw some more powerful attacks." Dustin clenched his fist and concentrated. He quickly became a Super Saiyan. "This should be enough to handle you."

Dustin shot a concentrative blast from his hand, blasting the Xenomorph thru the head. The body collapsed on the ground as green blood splattered towards Dustin. Dustin used Instant Transmission to quickly get out of the way. The green blood hit the ground and parts of the side of the building. The acid started to eat thru whatever it touched.

Dustin appeared on top of the building where he felt the energy signals of the survivors.

"I didn't sense the Xenomorph, looks like they get the element of surprise." Dustin said as his golden aura burned around him.

Silently a Xenomorph stalked behind Dustin, slowly crawling towards Dustin, not making a noise. The creature loomed closer to the ground readying itself to pounce. The Monster jumped off the ground and Dustin slowly turned to see it closing in close. Dustin had no time to react.

"Big Bang ATTACK!" A large and powerful energy ball hit the alien life form and launched it over the edge of the building and it hissed in pain.

Dustin looked over in shock as he saw Sean, in Super Saiyan Form, smiling an evil smirk.

"I can't let anything kill you, not till I have my revenge." Sean said.

-Nate yelled in fury as he flew down towards his brother. The Chidori burned in Nate's hand as he increased its power.

"Nate! You can't be serious?" Zach yelled threw the loud sound of the power coming from Nate's hand.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Nate yelled in response. Nate was gaining speed and getting closer and closer. Zach force two pillars of sand towards Nate, but they broke apart before they even hit Nate. Zach looked up and prepared for the worst as Nate was now only a few yards from hitting him with the powerful Jutsu. Zach formed a quick barrier of spikes around himself as a last defense.

The lightning hit with a million bullets. The collision caused the ground to crumble and turn to rubble. The aftershocks from the blast caused the building's surrounding the area to completely crumble under their supports. The debris of the buildings fell over on the collision area. A huge cloud of smoke clouded the area in seconds, with no signs of life. Suddenly Nate stumbled out of the smoke, coughing and crying.

"What, what have I done?" Nate scolded himself as he looked back as the smoke started to dissipate. Threw the thinning smoke he saw Zach's lifeless body, rubble covering the lower half of his body. A large puddle of blood all around him. "I didn't mean it to go this far, just enough to make Jim bring back Lauren." Tears streamed down Nate's cheeks as he ran away, cursing himself.


	47. Chapter 46: Daddy!

Chapter 46: Daddy?!

Tyler and Ryan ran fast towards their next location. Ryan adjusted his scope on his head and was able to see miles ahead of him.

"Up ahead of us, maybe a mile, the building Bishop told us about." Ryan said as he focused his scope more.

"Sounds about right, I feel the energy signals but," Tyler hesitated as Ryan gave him a look.

"But what Tyler?" Ryan asked as they slowed their speed.

"I feel the signals of the humans, but not a lot of them. The signal is weak though." Tyler said as they continued to run forward.

"So what exactly does that mean?" Ryan asked.

"Not sure if it means they are close to dead or if there is only a few of them. I haven't mastered this whole energy signal thing yet. I don't know exactly what I am sensing to be honest. What does the building look like?" Ryan focused with left eye on the building ahead.

"It's kind of weird. The first three floors look like nothing is wrong with them. All the floors above them, the windows are cracked and broken. The bricks from the building are cracked and wore from fighting. It's weird." Ryan said as they started to approach the building. Tyler was finally able to see it in the distance. The duo started to run faster. The clay platypus waddled with ferocity to keep up. Suddenly Tyler stopped abruptly. In the distance a huge smoke cloud formed and the ground under them rumbled.

"Zach, oh no." Tyler said as he looked towards the smoke cloud. Ryan looked in awe.

"Zach? What's happening Tyler?" Ryan asked urgently.

"I can recognize a few energy signals, you, Dustin and Zach to be precise. Zach and Dustin split up a while ago. Dustin ran into a powerful energy signal, so did Zach. But Zach's energy signal is gone. It disappeared the moment that huge cloud of smoke appeared." Tyler said.

"What about the other energy signal close to Zach?" Ryan said with a panic.

"It is still around, but it left the scene. They are starting to suppress they're energy though." Tyler looked back towards the building then back at Ryan. Ryan was messing with his Scope as he focused on the battle area. Ryan cursed in frustration.

"I can't see anything. We need to go see Zach." Ryan said as he took a step forward. Tyler held his arm out to block Ryan's path.

"We have to go to the survivors. Zach can take care of himself. Even if he is gone there is nothing we can do. Sorry." Tyler said regretfully.

Tyler didn't like the idea of leaving Zach hanging, but they had little choice. Zach's location was miles away and it would take too long to get there to do anything.

"He didn't lose hope for me. None of you did! Now we leave him to die!" Ryan yelled.

"We're not going to leave him to die Ryan, Dustin is closer anyway. He can sense the same thing I can, if not better. I am sure he is on it. We have our own mission." Tyler said as he retracted his arm. Ryan mulled the thoughts over in his head.

"Ok, but when we get the survivors you are taking them to Bishop, I am going to see Zach." Ryan said as they ran towards the dark building.

-Ryan pushed the door open of the building. The lobby was empty and dark. Ryan took a cautioned step forward into the dark. Tyler peeked his head threw the door.

"I can't see anything. Tyler do you sense anything?" Ryan asked as he looked back towards Tyler as he looked back at him. The light from the open door abstracted with the darkness in the in the rest of the room.

"A faint signal on the other side of the room." Tyler squinted in the darkness. "I think I see a light switch over on the right." Tyler took a few steps forward into the darkness. The clay platypus waddled next to Ryan. Tyler felt around the dark wall, still squinting but seeing nothing.

"I thought you said you saw a light switch?" Ryan asked impatiently.

"Why don't you come over here and find it then." Tyler said as he felt something on the wall. "Ha, I found it!" Tyler said as he flipped the switch.

Light's illuminated the room with a bright flash. On the ground they saw an old man lying on the ground. Ryan ran up to the body and turned him over. Ryan gasped as he back up a few feet.

"What is it Ryan?" Tyler asked as he walked up to his friend and saw the near lifeless body of Ryan's Grandfather.

-The sky seemed to darken as Sean loomed over Dustin. Sean took short deep breaths in his Super Saiyan form. Sean closed his eyes and suddenly his form went back to normal. He opened his eyes and smiled at Dustin.

"You need to be more careful here. Those things are everywhere." Sean turned around and started to walk away,

"Where are you going?" Dustin asked as he started to walk towards Sean.

"I have to go protect some people, were stuck in this bubble that government trapped us in." Sean said with an annoyance in his voice.

"The survivors? You know where they are?" Dustin asked with excitement.

"Yeah, they are below. But I am not sure how much longer we will all last. Those monsters are getting smarter, learning more. We have to find a way out." Sean said as he jumped off the side of the building and flew down to the ground. Dustin followed.

"I know a way out." Dustin said as he landed next to Sean.

"What?" Sean asked as he rapidly turned his head to look at Dustin.

"Yeah, were working with the government to save the survivors. But we have to hurry; they are planning on bombing the whole city soon." Dustin said. Sean looked up in the sky.

"Alright, let's get the survivors and get them out of here." Sean said as he started to run down the alley way. "Just because were working together, doesn't mean were friend, got it?"

"Yeah, got it." Dustin said as he rolled his eyes and followed close behind.

-"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Ryan said as he shook his grandfather's limp body franticly.

"Is he alive?" Tyler asked with a grimace. Ryan took a breath and tried to feel for a pulse. Ryan took a breath a relief.

"I feel a pulse, but it's faint. We need to get him to a doctor."

"What's wrong with him?" Tyler was with a sigh of relief.

"I don't know. I don't see any wounds or anything. Maybe he was battling and it was too much for him or something." Ryan tried to figure out what happen, playing different scenarios in his head. Tyler looked around the room.

"Where are the rest of the people?" Tyler questioned as Ryan gave him a look.

"How should I know? You're the one that read's energy signals." In the dark corridors of the building the hall way to the duo left they heard a growl. They both looked up towards the hallway in fear. "Tyler what is it?"

"I don't know. I can't feel or sense anything. But something is down there." Tyler said as he took a step back away. Suddenly Grandpa started to groan. The boys looked down so see him slowly opening his eyes.

"Ryan? What are you doing here?" Grandpa said groggily. Ryan looked back down at his grandfather.

"Grandpa what happen?" Ryan asked. Tyler didn't move his eyes from the dark hallway. Suddenly more hissing continued from above. Tyler looked up in fear.

"Uh, guys we need to get going." Tyler said nervously.

"This was a trap." Grandpa said.

"What do you mean a trap?" Ryan asked curiously.

"I was kidnapped and put here. They told me what they were planning. When the front door opened they would be freed. They were expecting you. Now were dead. They wanted to kill you boys, and I was the perfect bait." Grandpa said. He hung his head in shame.

"Don't worry we will get out of here I promise." Ryan said as he looked at Tyler. "Help me with him."

"Ok." Tyler said as he helped lift Grandpa on both his and Ryan's shoulders. They hobbled over to the front door.

"See we will get out of here." Ryan said as suddenly a Xenomorph fell from the ceiling in front of the front door. The creature hissed on all four legs. The boy started to back up. They heard a thud and they looked behind themselves to see three more Xenomorph growling.

"So, what do we do now?" Tyler asked as the Xenomorph's slowly stated to crawl towards the three of them.

"We fight! Grandpa, stay low to the ground." Ryan said as the lowered him to the ground. "Tyler, are you ready?"

"No!" Tyler yelled.

"Too Bad." Ryan said as the first Xenomorph lunged towards them. Ryan and Tyler ducked out of the way and the Xenomorph crashed into another one. The other two crawled in speed towards them, learning from their comrades.

"Better time than ever to test this." Tyler extended his hand and palm forward. "Vanishing Beam." A Pink beam shot out of Tyler's palm and pushed him back a few inches. The Xenomorph's jumped out of the way as the beam made a hole in the ground. The Xenomorph's grabbed their claws onto the walls that they jumped too. They started to circle Tyler and Ryan.

"I rather not test our new abilities while our life's are on the line, but here it goes." Ryan brought his hands together. "Detonation Art, Spiders!"

The clay platypuses back started to bubble and ten clay spiders sprung from it. Ryan smiled in surprise. "Wow it worked!" The clay spiders scurried to follow the Xenomorph's. The creatures ran faster along the walls as the spiders followed.

"Give the spider's a hand Tyler." Ryan said. Tyler shook his head as he formed two energy balls and shot them in front of each of the Xenomorph's. The creatures hesitated for only a second. The spider leaped on the backs of the Xenomorph's and the creatures screeched in anger.

"Finish them off Ryan!" Tyler said as Ryan closed his eyes and the spiders started to glow. All the spiders' exploded on the backs of the Xenomorph's. The monsters screeched as the explosion's engulfed them. Their limp bodies dropped to the ground. The other two Xenomorph recovered and got to their feet and hissed.

"Where not done yet, get ready." Ryan said.

-Sean led Dustin to a rundown soup kitchen. He opened the door quickly.

"Everyone! Come on out. I have a way out of here." Sean said as he clasped his heads over his mouth to make an echo.

"How many people are here?" Dustin asked.

"Total of five people." Sean said without looking back towards Dustin. Suddenly a young girl of no older than six ran up to Sean. Same colored hair as Sean, just longer. She also had his eyes, although they seem far more innocent on her.

"Daddy!" The girl exclaimed.

"Daddy?" Dustin asked with a surprise. Sean bent down and picked up his daughter into his arms.

"Was my brave little girl good while I was gone?" Sean asked in a playful voice.

"Yeah daddy, but can we go home now?" The girl asked.

"Yes, a friend of mine knows a way out Tia." Sean said with a smile. He then looked back towards Dustin. "You do know how to get out right? Not a lie?"

"No lie. But we have to hurry." Dustin said.

"Where are the others Tia?" Sean asked to his a daughter.

"Yeah, they are coming. I just run faster than them." Tia said proudly. Dustin looked up to see three other people walked into the room.

"Are you sure Sean, a way out?" An older woman asked.

"Yes," Sean made a head movement towards Dustin. "He knows a way out."

"Finally!" A middle aged man said. "I thought we were dead." Dustin counted the people in his head.

"Wait, I thought you said five people. I only count four, including Tia." Dustin said.

"There is one more girl. Oh there she comes." Sean said as he hugged his daughter. Suddenly Katherine walked into the room.

"Dustin?" Katherine asked in surprised.

"Katherine?" Dustin asked in the same tone.

"You know each other?" Sean asked curiously. Katherine ran up to Dustin and started to cry.

"They were all killed!"

"Who?" Dustin asked.

"My family, they were killed. They were used to breed those, those things!" Katherine said in-between her cries.

"You know who's responsible?" Sean said with a hint of anger. Katherine shook her head yes as Dustin patted her back. Dustin turned to Sean.

"We need to get out of here."

-The smoke was now dissipated as the wind blew it into the distance. Zach's body lay in a puddle of his own blood in the empty street. The noise of footsteps quickly approached. Then two people stopped in front of the body.

"Zach? My God what happened?" Chris asked as he took in a deep breath. Alex bent down to examine the body. He attempted to take the pulse.

"Looks like a battle and he lost." Alex said with a grimace.

"This doesn't look like the work of the aliens. But who would do this?" Chris asked. Alex looked up into the air.

"Whoever did is still out there. We have more to worry about than before. Whoever did this is very powerful."

"You're right. We need to find Dustin and the others quickly, before more damage is done." Chris said as he looked down at Zach's body.


	48. Chapter 47: Dark Turn

Chapter 47: Dark Turn

Sean ran with Tia on his back threw the ruined streets in the back of the group. Dustin was in the front of the group while the three survivors were in the middle. Katherine ran closely behind of Dustin.

"How much further Dustin?" Sean yelled for Dustin to hear. They took a sharp left threw and ran up a ramp.

"Not much further. We're getting on the highway now. We will be at the rendezvous point in about a mile. There we can drop off the survivors there." Dustin said leading the charge.

"Drop them off?" Sean said confused.

"Yeah, I think one or two more locations of survivors. Plus Zach is, well I need to check on Zach."

"This is not my problem." Sean said scornfully.

"Sean, more innocent people are going to be killed. You proved your compassion to me already; please we need all the help we can get." Dustin said, not even looking back.

Sean jerked his head away so he didn't have to look at Dustin. Something suddenly poked him on his shoulder, Sean looked back to see Tia scowling at him.

"What did I do?" Sean asked defensively.

"You need to help those people." Tia pouted.

"Tia, you're my priority. Plus he doesn't know if there are more people. I already looked and couldn't find them." Sean said to her. Tia didn't change her expression.

"If you don't go I will."

"Tia, you will not be going out there." Sean said with irritation.

"Then that means you're going with him?" Tia said with a victorious smile. Sean sighed.

"Dustin, is there anyone I can trust Tia with?" Sean said defeated. Dustin laughed.

"This is great!" Dustin said in satisfaction. "Yeah, the Government Agent were working with can watch her. We only have a few more areas. It's won't be long." Dustin said as he could see Bishop. "There he is." Dustin pointed into the distance.

-"I'm not a babysitter." Bishop said with disgust was Sean handed him Tia.

"Just get her some food while were gone, ok. She's independent." Sean said as he walked back threw the barrier. Dustin was talking to Katherine behind Bishop's car.

"Don't go back, you're going to die." Katherine pleaded.

"I have to get the other survivors. Bishop said there is one location left that he can find. I also have to go check on Zach." Dustin said looked back towards the ruined downtown area.

"Can't Sean just go alone?"

"No, I have to go too. Just stay here and be safe." Dustin turned to Bishop. "Any word on when the bombing will occur?"

"Sense I talked to them last, they are pushing it off sense you're bringing people back." Bishop said.

"See everything will be fine. Plus no Aliens can take down two Super Saiyan's." Dustin said with a smile as he turned around and walked through the barrier.

"Can we get this over with?" Sean said as Dustin stood next to him. Dustin shook his head in agreement.

"Be safe." Katherine said as he walked next to Bishop and Tia.

"Bye Daddy! Bring me a present!" Tia said playfully. Sean smiled.

"Just be careful." Bishop said.

Dustin and Sean started to run back towards the city.

"So do you know where exactly we are supposed to go?" Sean asked.

"We are checking on Zach first." Dustin said.

-"Ryan we have a problem." Tyler said as he looked back in the corridor to see more Xenomorph's crawling into the room. Ryan looked over his shoulder to see the creatures.

"This is the time in the movie where the hero's make a lame pun." Ryan said with a smile. More and more Xenomorph's crawled into the room slowly, stalking their prey.

"Maybe a lame pun will save us." Tyler said laughing. The creatures started to hiss in near unison.

"Let's take as many as we can out." Ryan said. Two Xenomorph's hunched down and prepared to lunge. Ryan then grew a grin. The monster jumped into the air and towards them. "Tyler, Chocolate!"

"Chocolate Beam!" Tyler yelled as he pointed two figures at his opponents. The pink beams hit creatures and in a poof of smoke they turned into Chocolate and fell to the ground. The other creatures started to back up in confusion at what happen.

"Wow, it actually hit?" Ryan said with cheerful surprise.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked with a bit of anger.

"Your aim is well, not the best."

"You're just jealous I can turn people into chocolate." Tyler said scornfully. The Xenomorph's started to close in on them. "I can't hit them all at once." He said nervously.

"I can't summon an enough spiders to take them all out." Ryan said as the Xenomorph's all hunched down, all ready to attack at once. Ryan brought his hands together.

Suddenly the ground started to turn black. Ryan and Tyler looked down and Grandpa started to gasp in confusion. The Xenomorph ignored the new annoyance, frustrated that their prey was still alive.

The Xenomorph's all jumped into the air at the same time. Tyler and Ryan braced themselves for the worst.

"Shadowball!" A Familiar voice yelled as from the darkness formed multiple purple and black balls shot up and hit all the Xenomorph's. The monsters hit the wall hard. The hero's looked in amazement as from the darkness Darkrai appeared.

"Darkrai!" Ryan said with relief in his voice.

"When I heard you were taken by the Tribunal, I didn't think you would still be alive. I am happy to see your well in health." Darkrai said without emotion. The Xenomorph's started to recover.

"It's a long story Darkrai. But right now, we have to take care of these creatures." Ryan said.

Tyler pointed his finger at another Xenomorph and turned it into Chocolate. Darkrai formed a pulse of energy from his hands and launched it towards a few more monsters. The dark pulse hit the Xenomorph's with a shriek as they smacked against the wall and their blood splatter. Slowly the acid burned through the wall.

Ryan closed his eyes as the platypus' back started to shack as a glob of clay flew up and hit the ground. The clay slowly formed into a giant fly. It buzzed up into the air and flew through towards the Xenomorph's. The First Xenomorph stupidly jumped into the first fly and it exploded on impact. The back half of the Xenomorph fell to the ground. The acid blood spurts out towards Tyler.

"Jump back!" Darkrai yelled as Tyler did as he was commanded. Darkrai spread his arms in the air and Tyler was shrouded in Darkness. The Acid blood flew through the now dark shroud that covered Tyler and hit another Xenomorph. The injured monster hissed in pain and writhed onto the ground. The shroud fell back to the ground and flowed towards under Darkrai. Tyler was wide eyed.

"That was freaky!" Tyler exclaimed.

The three remaining Xenomorph's started to back up and retreated back into the darkened hallways. Ryan and Tyler cheered in victory.

"I can't believe we won." Ryan said. He bent down and grabbed his grandfather.

"I am very proud of you." Grandpa said with a smile.

"Let us make our retreat while we can." Darkrai said as they ran for the door.

-"Are you guy's sure?" Ryan asked, almost feeling guilty.

"It will be alright." Tyler said. "Darkrai and I can go and take you Grandfather to Bishop. We will meet you back where I last felt Zach's energy signal." Tyler pointed into the distance.

"Grandpa, I am sorry I can't go with you, I have to go check on Zach." Ryan said to his grandfather. His Grandfather shook his head.

"Do not worry about it Ryan. I would have done the same for my friends, back when we were trying to stop the Snake Bloodline. Only we did things a little less noticeable then you boys do." Grandpa laughed.

"We must make haste. If what you say is true, the government will not wait too much longer before destroying the area." Darkrai said with a tense edge.

"Alright, see you two soon." Ryan said as he ran off in the direction towards Zach.

"Where is the drop off point?" Darkrai asked to Tyler.

"This way." Tyler said as he took the lead.

-Dustin and Sean flew through the air, side by side. Sean scoffed.

"What?" Dustin asked.

"I can't believe that this place went to hell so fast." Sean said as he looked as the rubble around them. In the distance hissing and snarling echoed the air.

"What exactly happen?" Dustin asked.

"I don't know the full details; all I know is what happen when I was downtown. I was taking Tia to see a doctor. After every doctor appointment we go downtown to her favorite ice-cream shop, to make her feel better after the day. It was like any other time. But as we walked out of the store I heard a scream. I wanted to investigate, but it was too dangerous with Tia around. I tried to get to the car to, get her to safety, but it was too late.

"As we ran with others towards the parking garage, that's when we first saw those creatures. They were grabbing people as they ran into the parking garage. Not killing them, almost kidnapping them. We were ambushed and surprised. If not for my Bloodline Tia and I would be gone. But they kept coming, wave after wave of them. They were after my little girl. The rage surged threw me, so that is how I finally achieved Super Saiyan status. But I couldn't control my rage.

"At this point I was on a killing spree. I killed all the creatures I could find. I was lucky enough to have one of the survivors watch over Tia. But I was blinded by rage as I was killing them. They learn, and fast. One attacked me from behind, and drove their claws deep into my back. The pain was excruciating. I barely made it back to my daughter. I was asleep for an entire day. When I awoke I was afraid Tia would be scared of me, and be afraid of what I had become. I never told her about my powers. After what I went through as a child, I didn't want her to go through the same thing."

"Wait," Dustin interrupted. "You are telling me you were taught your powers?" Dustin asked in amazement.

"Of course my father taught me some of my abilities. Didn't yours?" Sean asked.

"Well no. My friends and I, we all got out powers automatically threw someone name Landon. He awakened the Bloodlines in all the people of the world."

"That explains the surge of Bloodlines, even the Mayors."

"Speaking of the Mayor, why did you attack us with him?" Dustin asked.

"I," Sean trailed off, looking away from Dustin. "I had my reasons."

"Well as long as you had reasons." Dustin said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't understand!" Sean snapped at Dustin.

"Yeah, whatever." Dustin said annoyed.

"Anyways," Sean said with a stare. "Once awakened Tia was asking me question after question about me. It was cute." Sean said with a smile. "But by that time, the barrier was up. I didn't know of a way out. I thought we were left for dead. I was protecting the survivors as much as possible, but I assumed I was just delaying the inevitable. Little did I know there was hope."

"There is always hope Sean." Dustin said.

"Well we need to get this over with. I don't like being here again." Sean said.  
"I don't like this any better than you do Sean, but my friends are out there, and I won't leave without them"

"I do envy you Dustin." Sean said. Dustin looked at Sean curiously. "You and your friends, how you are caring about each other. You are risking your lives to help each other."

"Yeah, we would do anything for each other." Dustin looked up suddenly in shock. "Something's wrong. I don't feel Zach's energy signal anymore! Come on!" Dustin started to fly faster with Sean close behind.

-Bishop watched as a black government car drove up to them. He looked curious as a tall man walked out of the car.

"Bishop." The tall man said in a greeting. He had thinning black hair, his eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses.

"Ian." Bishop greeted. "Why are you here?"

"To let you know to get out of here. The bombers are going to be launched soon."

"The bombs selected will be incased in the barrier, we will be fine." Bishop said gesturing towards Katherine and Tia.

"The bomb has been changed. They are sending out a nuke." Ian said with a grin. Bishop took an angered step forward as Tia grabbed onto Katherine's leg.

"A Nuke?" Bishop said threw his teeth in anger. "I didn't give those orders! I am in charge of this operation!" Bishop yelled. "A nuke will destroy this barrier and destroy more than needed! The whole county will be leveled, possibly more!"

"Yes, well it was decided that your, let's say team, will not be able to complete this task. As long as the city is standing, the nuke will be launched." Ian said with a smug look on his face.

"But wait, we have to evacuate the area!" Katherine said with distress in her voice.

"No time. The lives that die tonight are a needed sacrifice. I advised you all get out of here now." Ian walked into this car and drove off.

"Mr. Bishop, you can stop them right?" Tia asked.

"No, this is over my head. A Nuke is coming and will destroy Dustin, Sean, Zach, all of them, and there is nothing I can do."


	49. Chapter 48: Regroup

Chapter 48: Regroup

Ryan ran into the clearing and could see the destruction from a battle. He gasped at the sight of holes in buildings. He was suddenly distracted by a large puddle of blood near a crater in the middle of the clearing. Ryan ran up to the puddle and bent down. He looked around the rubble franticly.

"This is where the battle happened, but where is Zach?" Ryan whispered to himself. "Who could cause this kind of destruction?" Ryan clenched his fist. Ryan then heard two set of foots hit the ground. Ryan turned around and saw Dustin and Sean standing in the same shock that enthralled him. Ryan glared at Sean.

"You!" Ryan pointed and accused Sean.

"Me?" Sean gave Ryan a confused look as he got off the ground.

"Yes, you did this. You are the unknown energy signal Tyler felt. You killed Zach!" Ryan yelled in a blind fury as he ran towards Sean, ready to fight. Dustin jumped in front of Ryan and he stopped. "WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM?"

"Because he is innocent. He didn't do this." Dustin said as guilt filled him,

"Then who?" Ryan demanded.

"Nate. Nate confronted him while we were searching. Nate demanded a fight with him, alone. Zach agreed. He wanted to handle this himself. I had no idea it would end up with Zach dying." Dustin hung his head in shame. Ryan took in a deep breath. Ryan took a step back and sighed. The platypus waddled up to Ryan for comfort.

"If I may," Sean ended the silence. "Where is your friend's body?"

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"Well it does look like your friend got owned here, but not as much too completely destroy the body, so where is your friends body?" Ryan and Dustin looked around with no sign of the body, just the puddle of blood.

"Maybe the Xenomorph's found the body." Dustin pondered.

"I doubt it. Look they would not be clean enough to avoid the blood. We would see tracks from the blood on their feet. Do you see those? No. Someone came and picked up the body and carried it off." Sean said looking around.

"Is it possible he's still alive?" Ryan said with hope.

"Maybe," Sean looked back over to Dustin. "Do you feel anything from his energy signal?"

"No. But I am not sure if that means much. At this moment I don't feel ether of you. Maybe because were stationary and not using Chi or Chakra. But I don't feel him at the moment."

"We have to search for him!" Ryan demanded. Dustin shook his head.

"We have nothing to go on. If he is alive he could be anywhere. We will keep an eye out as we go for the last survivors group." Dustin said putting a hand on Ryan's shoulder. Ryan nudged it off in annoyance.

"I am not happy sitting here in the middle of a death zone. Can we go now?" Sean said impatiently.

"Ryan we will look for him. I mean worst case scenario we will search till the bombs come, I can just fly us out of here, we will be safe outside to barrier. But we have to get the survivors." Dustin said. Ryan sighed in defeat.

"Ok, let's get going." Ryan said as they begin to run.

-Bishop opened the small opening in the barriers as Tyler helped Grandpa threw and into the front seat of Bishop's car. Darkrai stayed behind the barrier and waited for Tyler.

"Tyler!" Katherine said in relief. "You have to go get Dustin and the others. The bomb will be here soon!"

"Don't worry, we will get out by the time the bombs come, and be safe outside the barrier. Right Bishop?" Tyler looked towards Bishop. Bishop shook his head.

"There has been a change in plans. A nuke has been replaced with the other bomb." Bishop said grimly.

"What? Are you kidding?" Tyler is in panic.

"Another government agent came here and told us of the decision." Katherine said.

"Yeah, as long as the city stands, the nuke will be deployed." Bishop said.

"Wait," Darkrai interrupted. "The nuke will be launched if the city is still standing, right?"

"That's correct." Bishop said curiously.

"Well then let's destroy the city ourselves." Darkrai said.

"That's not a bad idea." Bishop said thoughtfully.

"But how will we destroy the whole city?" Katherine asked.

"Ryan can!" Grandpa said in excitement.

"That's right! Ryan can cause a huge explosion!" Tyler said in excitement.

"It could work." Bishop pondered.

"Has the Clay Bloodline ever caused that big of an explosion?" Darkrai asked.

"Not anywhere close." Tyler said.

"So were putting our faith on a long shot." Bishop said.

"I know he can do it." Grandpa defended. "We just need enough clay, and place them all around the city. Ryan should be able level the city and destroy the monsters. Would that stop the nuke?" Grandpa asked Bishop.

"I would have to check, but it could work." Bishop said as he picked his phone from his pocket.

"Also get a truck load of clay; we will need as much as possible." Grandpa said.

"Ok I will get it delivered." Bishop said as he dialed numbers on his phone. Tyler turned to Darkrai.

"We have to get to the others and come back here. We have to coordinate this for this to be pulled off." Darkrai said as he turned around and started to head for the city again.

Tyler went for the barrier as another car door opened and a little girl walked up to him.

"Hurry, time is short." The little girl said. Tyler raised an eyebrow as he ran through the barrier.

-Dustin, Ryan, and Sean approached the Mayor's building.

"Here again." Dustin sighed as he saw the huge crater he formed during his battle with the Mayor.

"Hey at least there is no evil tyrant here this time." Ryan said.

"You have no idea." Sean said under his breath. Dustin and Ryan looked toward him and Sean ignored them and approached the door. "Are you guys coming or what?"

"So you feel an energy signal coming from here?" Ryan asked Dustin as they walked up the stairs.

"Yeah I do, and Bishop says there is something here as well." Dustin said as Sean pulled on the door. It was locked.

"Are you kidding me? Who had time to lock the doors?" Sean asked perplexed.

"Maybe the survivors thought they would be safe." Ryan said.

"Who cares, I will blow it apart." Sean said as he formed an energy ball in his hand. Dustin put a restraining hand on his arm.

"Let's not freak out the survivors, ok?" Dustin said as Sean put his arm back down. "Ryan, use some clay and blow the lock off. Just a small explosion." Dustin and Sean took a step back as Ryan bent down and plucked a piece of clay from the back from the platypus. Ryan stuck the clay onto the door.

"Clay, Detonate." Ryan said as a small poof of smoke came from the door and the door knob and lock fell to the ground. Dustin walked up to the door and put his hand on it.

"See Sean, it doesn't have to always been needlessly large explosions." Dustin said as he turned around to push the door open. Suddenly the door went flying off its hinges; pushing it and Dustin ten feet back on the ground. Dustin hit the ground with a thud. Sean and Ryan watched as smoke bellowed from the open doorway. Suddenly they heard a scream coming from inside the building.

"That didn't sound like a Xenomorph. Let's go!" Ryan said as he started to run towards the building doors. Sean tried to grab his arm.

"Ryan, don't go in their!" Sean yelled as Ryan disappeared threw the bellowing smoke. "Stupid kid." Sean muttered under his breath. Sean turned back and ran up to Dustin and lifted the door off of him. Dustin groaned.

"I told you so." Sean said as he held his hand out to help him up. Dustin got up and looked into the door.

"Where's Ryan?" Dustin asked.

"He went into the building, I said for him not to go in there, but," Sean was interrupted but the sounds of energy blast. "Wait, he is a Clay Blood? He can't produce energy balls."

"Then someone else is in there." Dustin said as they heard another energy blast hit. They heard the familiar scream of Ryan as he was hurdled out of the building. Dustin and Sean ducked their heads as Ryan flew over them. Ryan landed hand on the ground.

"STAY OUT!" A Familiar voice yelled from inside the building.

"Shayne?" Dustin yelled threw the smoke.

"Dustin?" The voice yelled back. Shayne ran out of the building. He looked at Dustin then Sean. He looked past them to see Ryan groaning on the ground

"Shayne, you're alive!" Dustin said in surprise.

"Don't sound too surprised." Shayne said with a smile. "Sorry Ryan. I thought you were an Alien."

"Yeah, because I look and sound like them." Ryan said getting off the ground. From inside the building they heard a hiss and growl.

"There are Aliens in there and a lot of them. We have to get out of here. Shayne said as the started to see shadows threw the smoke.

"Not for long." Sean said threw his teeth. Sean brought his arms and hands together and a purple energy ball formed. "Gallic GUN!" He yelled as they watched the beam enter the building and they heard the final hiss of a Xenomorph, which was followed by an explosion.

"What did you do?" Shayne yelled at Sean.

"I bought us time." Sean said.

"No you took away time! I had hundreds captured downstairs." Shayne pointed into the building, the smoke was dissipating and they saw a hole in the ground. "Now they are free, along with the Queen!"

"Queen?" Ryan asked as he got to the others.

"Yes the Queen Alien. They put her down there. Now they are all free!" They all started to take a few steps back.

"I think we should get out of here." Dustin said. "Let the bombs take care of these guys." They turned around to see Tyler and Darkrai running towards them.

"Guy's we have a problem!" Tyler yelled as he approached them.

"Yeah we have to get going. The bombs can take care of the Xenomorph's." Sean said as they backed up more.

"What about Zach?"

"No, it's more than that. The plan has changed." Darkrai said.

"What do you mean?" Dustin asked.

"They are sending a nuke!" Tyler exclaimed.

"An Atom Bomb?" Sean said in disbelief. "The barrier will shatter at that force. It will destroy a lot outside the barrier." Sean turned to Dustin. "What is your government agent thinking?"

"It was not Bishop's idea. The order came from above him. But we have a plan." Tyler turned towards Ryan. "If we place enough Clay around the city, Ryan can detonate them and cause a huge explosion, destroying the city. If we destroy the entire city and take out the Xenomorph's then the nuke will not be launched. But we have no idea how much time."

"I would assume an hour, maybe a little more, if we're lucky." Darkrai added.

"I don't know if I can detonate that much clay all at once." Ryan was doubtful.

"It's the only idea we have. Bishop is ordering a truck full of clay. Then we can place it in different locations around the city." Darkrai said.

"But I can't activate it all at once from outside the barrier." Ryan said.

"I can fly us up to the top of the city, you detonate, and I will fly us out the hole in the top." Dustin said. Dozens of growls and hiss's came from the building.

"This is all very interesting, but we have to get out of here." Sean said as Tyler and Dustin's eyes widen and they looked to the right.

"What's wrong?" Shayne asked.

"I feel an energy signal!" Tyler said with excitement.

"Really! Is it Zach?" Ryan asked.

"Maybe, but whoever it is, we have to go save them." Dustin said. The growls started to grow closer. They started to run towards the building. Ryan grabbed Dustin's arm.

"Hey, I have to ask you something." Ryan said in a low voice.

"Go on." Dustin said as Ryan started to explain.


	50. Chapter 49: Fuuuuusssss

Chapter 49: Fuuuussssss…

Richard Lerenzo walked into the lavish hotel room. He saw the Hawaiian view from the open windows, and Charles Wolf, sipping a cocktail.

"Richard! So glad to see you my friend. Can I get you a drink?" Wolf said with a friendly smile.

"Charles, we have a problem." Richard said hold his hand out to refuse the drink.

"What problems? Everything is going quite well. They breed faster than we thought. All we need to do it continue to copy the Queen's embryo's, plant them in a small rat or something and let it loose in the country's capital. The US Government will pay Billions for this weapon, and we will get it all!" Wolf said in a greedy voice.

"First off, I am not allowing you to continue this research. I have ordered it to be discontinued." Richard said. Charles happy face went red with anger.

"You did what?"

"Yes, from what has been observed these are killing machine, no way to control them. They are too dangerous. As we speak my men are destroying every embryo we have. Even the one's in your personal storage."

"Why would you do this Richard!" Wolf said threw his teeth. "Do you know how rich we would become?"

"Money is nothing if the human race is gone. They are nuking Columbus." Richard pulled out a packet of paper and handed it to Wolf. Wolf pulled his glasses off.

"This is the transcript of the meeting to decide the bombing." Wolf collapsed into a chair. "A nuke will destroy the barrier, and," Wolf sighed.

"Yes, and it will be on our heads. Luckily there is hope. The Super Hero boys are there. They might be able to stop the situation. But I think they will die as well." Richard turned around and started to walk out of the room.

"Rich, don't leave, we can figure something out. Don't destroy the embryo's!" Wolf pleaded.

"It's too late." Richard left the room and closed to door, leaving Wolf alone. Richard turned to a body guard stand outside the door.

"I want daily reports on what he is doing, do I make myself clear." Richard demanded from the guard.

"Of course Mr. Lerenzo, of course." The Security Guard said with a smirk.

-Dustin flew straight up the side of the build with Sean, Darkrai, Shayne, and Tyler. Ryan was running up the side of the building with his clay platypus in hand.

"How exactly are you walking up the building?" Sean asked.

"I focus my Chakra onto the bottom of my feet, so it allows me to walk up walls." Ryan answered.

"Interesting." Sean said as he looked back up as they approached the top of the building. The all landed on the top of the large area, to find it empty.

"Where is he?" Darkrai asked.

"I sense something over there." Dustin pointed behind a long smoke stack. Dustin walked over cautiously.

"Be careful." Shayne advised. Dustin walked slower as he turned around the smoke stack. Dustin sighed.

"What is it?" Ryan asked as he ran up. He turned around to see a human body, unrecognizable, with a fresh wounds coming from his stomach.

"The surge of energy must have been the Xenomorph bursting from his chest." Dustin said. Ryan hung his head. Dustin looked at the others as they stared shocked, looking up. "What's wrong?" Dustin asked as he heard a low growl from coming on top of the smoke stack. Ryan lifted his head slowly at the sound and they looked up to see a Xenomorph hunched over looked right at them.

"Such a cute newborn." Shayne said jokingly. Suddenly the Xenomorph lurched its head back and made an ear piercing sound. Everyone but Darkrai pushed their hands onto their ear's to block the noise.

"What's it doing?" Ryan asked in frustration.

"I have no clue." Dustin said threw the pain flowing into his ears.

"I don't care what it is doing; I am going to end it." Sean said as he pushed his palms together in front of him. "Big Bang," Sean began as he formed a huge blue ball in his palms. "ATTACK!" He yelled as the energy ball launched and hit the Xenomorph and launched it off the building. The ear piercing sound stopped and everyone started to recover.

"Darkrai," Tyler started to ask. "Why didn't the noise hurt you?"

"No clue. I would assume in my human form I would have been in just as much pain as the rest of you."

"Speaking of human form," Dustin began.

"Not today." Darkrai protested. Shayne walked over to the edge of the building, to see the Xenomorph and his eyes widen.

"I think I figured out what that noise was meant for." Shayne said as he pointed over the building. Dustin, Sean and Darkrai walked over and saw hundreds of Xenomorph's crawling to the building they were on.

"It was a signal!" Darkrai said in surprise.

"Yeah, and I think we have more trouble." Ryan pointed to the other side of the building and they looked around. Thousands of Xenomorph's crawling towards the building, completely surrounding it.

"This was a trap, the little bastards set up a trap." Sean said in anger.

"I thought they were not that smart." Tyler complained.

"We had no idea of their intelligence." Dustin said as he tried to think of a plan. The Xenomorph's started to crawl up the building. "Just give me a minute to figure this out."

"Figure what out?" Tyler asked. "Were stuck on the top of the building, with thousands of blood thirsty monsters crawling up the side ready to kill us, PLUS a nuke is going to be launched to destroy not only us, but the freaking state of Ohio!" Tyler took in a deep breath.

"We fight" Sean said calmly.

"I agree." Darkrai said.

"Are you insane?" Tyler asked.

"We try to take out as many as possible. Maybe by destroying as many as possible we will scare the rest off. At that part we can escape." Sean explained his plan.

"And if we don't scare them off?" Ryan asked.

"Then you die a warrior's death like our Bloodlines were meant." Sean said proudly. Tyler looked towards Dustin.

"Please tell us you have a better idea." Tyler pleaded.

"Well, no." Dustin admitted. Tyler hung his head. "But Ryan might have an ace up his sleeve." Dustin gave the group a smirk.

-The team huddled into a circle as Ryan explained their plan. The Xenomorph's continued their climb of the tall building.

"While at the Tribunal, one of the Tribunal members taught me a technique that might help us. Fusion."

"A Tribunal Member taught you Fusion?" Darkrai questioned.

"Yes, and I think Dustin and I can fuse to become a new warrior, and destroy the Xenomorph's." Ryan said.

"Why Dustin?" Tyler asked.

"Well I know the dance by heart. I can detect his energy signal and match our together. Not sure how well a Super Saiyan and a Clay Bloodline will do together, but we don't have much of a choice."

"Why don't Dustin and Sean fuse? Goku and Vegeta, its perfect, Gogeta!" Shayne Suggested.

"I refuse to do that stupid dance, I rather die." Sean said as he turned around. "You two, start dancing, we will hold the monster's off." Sean clenched his fist, and started to scream. A golden swirled surrounded him and he became a Super Saiyan. "I don't think losing the leader of this group is a good idea, but we have no choice." The first Xenomorph climbed over the edge and Sean blasted it off with an energy beam. "Come on guys!"

"Ok make it quick." Darkrai said as he turned and launched a pulse of darkness towards a group of Xenomorph's climbing up the building, and knocking them down. The others joined in a circle around the edge's knocking and killing the Xenomorph's as the climbed.

Ryan and Dustin stood in the middle of the top of the building, a few feet apart, both looking towards the East.

"Ok Ryan, focus all the Chakra you can. Become as powerful as possible. I will then match my power level to yours, and then we will fuse." Dustin said as Ryan shook his head.

Ryan took in a deep breath as closed his eyes and focused. Dustin turned his head as he could feel Ryan's power level grow. Ryan's body started to shake at the power the surged threw his body.

"Don't overdo it, it will hurt the Fusion." Dustin said. "There, keep your power level there. Now let's do the Fusion Dance!"

Ryan and Dustin pointed their arms out away from each other. They then started to scoot over to each other slowly, moving their arms like a clock.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuu," they said in unison as the tips of their figures reached.

-Shayne threw energy ball after energy ball down the side of the building, skidding down the building itself, shattering windows along the way.

"How can you produce so many energy balls without getting tired?" Tyler asked.

"No clue could be my powers." Shayne said as he launched another energy ball down the side of the building. It hit a few Xenomorph's on the way down and they hissed as they fell backwards onto the ground below.

A Xenomorph slowly clawed up the back edge of the building without detection. It looked on at Dustin and Ryan, scooting closer together and moving their fingers together. The monster hissed low under his breath. It hunched itself down, readying itself to lunge forward and strike the two.

-"Sioooooon," Ryan and Dustin said as they lifted their legs closest to each other off the ground and switched the sides their hands and pointed them outward. They never saw the attack coming.

The Xenomorph lunged forward with ferocity. Sean and Tyler looked behind them to see it closing in on Dustin and Ryan, but they both knew there was nothing they could do.

"Sand Spear!" Zach's voice echoed in everyone's ears as a spear lunged from the sky into the head of the Xenomorph. The acid blood poured out and dissolved the sand. Dustin and Ryan ended the Fusion Dance and looked around.

"I know that was Zach, where is he?" Ryan asked. The others looked back to see the sand spear falling apart but were distracted by the growing Xenomorph assault.

"I don't know." Dustin said as he looked around he felt energy signals, three of them. Dustin and Ryan were distracted by Tyler's screaming. They looked back to see a Xenomorph on top of him. Tyler was struggling to get him off.

"Tyler!" Ryan yelled as they all heard the crackle of lightning.

"Lightning Blade!" Chris yelled as he rushed from another building, racing towards the Xenomorph. The Lighting consumed his whole hand as he struck the monster. It squealed in pain as it was launched off the building and threw another. "Hey guys." Chris said as he held his arm out to help Tyler up.

"Boy am I glad to see you!" Tyler said in relief.

"Plus I am not alone." Chris pointed to the building he came from. Alex and Zach ran and jumped the distance and landed next to Dustin and Ryan.

"Zach? You're alive?" Ryan said in disbelief.

"You know it bro." Zach said. "Thanks to Alex."

"What do you mean?" Dustin asked.

"My Bloodline is the Medical Bloodline. I possess Kabuto and Tsunade's healing techniques." Alex said with a smile.

"That means you have Kakashi's!" Ryan said as he looked at Chris.

"That's right." Chris said. They heard another loud growl as Sean blasted another Xenomorph off the side of the building.

"The reunion is all good, but it will be short lived if you guys don't fuse!" Sean said impatiently.

"Right," Dustin turned to Ryan. "Ok let's do the Fusion. Chris, Alex, Zach go help the rest of them defend till were done." Chris and Alex joined Tyler and Shayne respectively helping defend. Zach just smiled.

"Let me and Ryan Fuse." Zach suggested.

"I don't have time to teach you the dance." Dustin said.

"I know some of it, just show me and I will know."

"But if you make a mistake, just a tiny mistake, it will go wrong, and were all dead." Dustin objected.

"But it might work better than me and you." Ryan added. Dustin raised an eyebrow. "Look, take no offense but me and Zach are best friends. When we fuse our minds will work together better than yours and mine, don't you think?" Dustin pondered it for a long moment.

"What's going on back there?" Darkrai commanded. "We need help and we need it NOW!"

"Dustin you know it's the best idea. The team needs you at command anyway." Zach said. Dustin sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but if we die, it's your guy's fault." Zach and Ryan did a high five as Dustin positioned himself to show Zach. "Now match me carefully Zach, because we only have time to show you once.

Dustin preformed the Fusion Dance, at a slow pace to show Zach exactly what to do.

"Ok, let's do it!" Zach said, eager to fuse.

"Not yet. You guys have to be at the exact same power level." Dustin turned to Ryan. "Ok Ryan, you go to the point of power you were at with me." Ryan clenched his fist and focused.' The wind wiped around him, blowing his hair up. "Ok good, hold that. Zach, power up as much as possible, focus on your Chakra."

Zach closed his eyes as he focused on his Chakra. The wind swirled around him as well now.

"Zach, hold back a bit, just a little." Dustin said with a worried voice. "Ok stop, your energy levels are now in perfect Synchronization. Ok do the dance!"

Ryan and Zach pointed their arms out away from each other. They then started to scoot over to each other slowly, moving their arms like a clock.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuu," they said in unison as the tips of their figures reached.

"Sioooooon," Ryan and Zach said as they lifted their legs closest to each other off the ground and switched the sides their hands and pointed them outward.

"HAAAA!" They both yelled as the moved there body's and brought their figures together.

"Perfect." Dustin whispered to himself as their bodies started to glow. The shine grew brighter as the two glowing body's moved towards each other.

Everyone looked behind them to see the huge explosion of light caused by the Fusion. Everyone shielded their eyes. The light disappeared and a single warrior stood before them.

The Warrior has the long hair of Ryan, but the blond color of Zach. The face was the structure of Ryan's. The Warrior took the height of Zach. The warrior wore a black vest with gray padding around the arms and necks. The sash around his waist was a reddish sandy color. The white puffy pants were not changed from a normal Fusion.

"Ryan? Zach?" Dustin asked.

"No, I am not Ryan, nor am I Zach." The Warrior said in the combined voices of Ryan and Zach. "I am Zayn." The wind blew hard as the Warrior spoke his name, as if he commanded the element's themselves.


	51. Chapter 50: Zayn

Chapter 50: Zayn

Everyone looked at Zayn with awe. They could not believe that the Fusion worked. A super powerful warrior stood before them, they're last chance and hope for survival. Zayn stood there, in the middle of the building, not moving.

"Zayn," Dustin spoke. Zayn moved only the eyes in his head to look towards Dustin. "You need to help us with the Xenomorph's."

"They will not pose a problem." Zayn smiled as he held his arms into the air. "Sand Particles!" Suddenly from the palm on Zayn's hands thousands of sand particles flowed out and hovered into the air.

"This guy take's his time." Sean said threw his teeth as the sand hovered above everyone. Another Xenomorph jumped over Sean's head. "Dustin!" Dustin turned around to see the Xenomorph, fangs hanging out, ready to attack.

Dustin clenched his fist together and screamed into the air and became Super Saiyan. He put his arms together.

"Kamehameha!" Dustin formed the energy beam with lighting speed and it hit the Xenomorph midair, launching it back over Sean's head and it fell down, hitting a few more monsters on its way down.

Zayn took in a deep breath and spread his arms wide in the air. The sand that was hovering rushed past everyone and started to attach itself to the Xenomorph's. The monsters hardly noticed as dozens of sand particles attached to them. A few scratched at the area, but the sand did not move.

"What was that?" Darkrai asked. "Are you just going to irritate them to death?" Zayn smiled.

Zayn brought his hands together and took in a deep breath. "I would all step back if I were you." He commanded. Everyone took his advice and they all focused on the center of the building. "Sand Detonation!" Zayn yelled.

Suddenly all the sand particles started exploded. All around the building small explosion blew off bits and pieces of the Xenomorph's. They could hear the blood curdling screeches of the monsters as acid blood spilled every, some splashing onto the edge of the building. Hundreds of dead alien's body's dropped to the ground like flies. Zayn exhaled his held breath.

Tyler and Alex ran up to the edge of the building and saw what remaining Xenomorph's there were, they were retreating.

"They are leaving! It worked!" Tyler said as everyone cheered in victory.

"It's not over yet. We have to get back to Bishop. The nuke is going to be here soon."

"Nuke? What Nuke?" Chris asked.

-The Xenomorph's hissed in defeat as they sulked back to the Mayor's building. Five of them crawled into the hole made by Sean and into a huge chamber. Inside was the Queen Alien, strapped to the walls with chains and locks. The Xenomorph's slowly crawled in front of here, almost as if they were shamed. The Queen let out a huge roar, shaking the foundation of the building itself. The Queen struggled with the chains that held her in place. The Queen growled softly at the five Xenomorph's in front of her. Four of the scrambled and ran for the four chain that interlocked on the walls. The fifth one slowly crawled on the first Xenomorph and opened its mouth. Suddenly the second mouth burst out and hit the other Xenomorph in the skull.

The acid blood poured out of the head and hissed as it hit the chains. The Xenomorph then moved to the second on, and mimicked the action again. The Queen pulled hard on the chains and the two chains ripped from there holding. The Queen roared.

-At the entry of the build, from the view of the door a huge hand grasped onto the floor, attempting to pull itself up.

-"Back it up! Yeah, right there!" Bishop yelled to the truck driver. The truck was a good fifteen feet high, full of clay. The truck driver got out of the car.

"Ok, so where do I dump it?" The truck driver asked.

"You leave the truck." Bishop said as he turned his back to the truck driver.

"What do you mean? I am not leaving my truck here." The truck driver put his hand on Bishop's shoulder.

"You will do as you're told. I already paid you for the truck and the clay, and then some for the express delivery. Now leave, before you die." Bishop said again as he scrolled out a map of the city as Grandpa and Katherine looked over it. The truck driver poked Bishop on the shoulder. Bishop looked up from the map, red anger in his eyes.

"I am taking my truck and the clay back." The truck driver said smugly. Bishop growled as he turned around and grabbed the truck driver's arm.

"You listen to me," Bishop said as the truck driver struggled to get free. "You will leave the clay, you will leave the truck. Because if you don't then we all die! You ever wonder how it would feel on the sun, well you will find out first hand when you watch the skin on you hand melt off right before you die." Bishop let go of the truck driver's arm as he ran away, leaving the truck and screaming down the road. Bishop walked over to the map.

"Did you have to hunt his nightmares for the rest of his life?" Grandpa asked.

"He was getting on my nerves." Bishop said as a huge flash of light came from the city. They looked on in awe.

"What the," Grandpa said.

"Is that them?" Katherine asked.

"It must be. But what happen?" Bishop asked as a series of small explosions occurred around the area of the huge burst of light.

"They must be fighting the monsters." Katherine suggested.

"They need to get here now! Time is running out." Bishop said aggravated. Suddenly something jumped on top of the car. They looked up to see a teenage boy looking into the city. He looked down at them. It was Vin.

"This is not a place to be, you must run." Grandpa warned him.

"I can't run, I must protect the True Heir!" The boy said as he launched himself off the top of the car and into the barrier.

"Come back!" Katherine yelled. She looked back at the others. "Who was he?"

"I don't know, but those blank white eyes gave me the creeps. But there is nothing we can do for him. Let's go back to finding the exact places we need to place the clay." Bishop said as they turned their attention back to the map.

-"So how long will the Fusion last?" Alex asked as he landed on the ground. The group went down from the top of the building to the ground, preparing to return back to Bishop.

"Well in Dragon Ball Z, it's thirty minutes for a Fusion, but it can be cut down if the user use's too much of its own power. But we can't really go by that." Dustin said.

"Why not?" Sean asked.

"Well first off, we don't know how much the creators of the television show knew. They could have just made things up."

"And second?" Shayne asked.

"They are using Chakra, not Chi; the effect could change because of that." Dustin shrugged as the ground started to shake. Everyone looked at the ground.

"What is it? An Earthquake?" Tyler asked.

"Not here? Not in Ohio." Darkrai said as the shaking was not affecting him, as he hovered above the ground.

"Then what could be causing," Zayn began to ask as the air was pierced by the sound of a growl, coming from a huge source. They all looked towards the remains of the Mayor's old building to see the building starting to crumble. A huge claw, bigger than a Xenomorph crashed through the side of the building. The group jumped back.

"What's coming out of the building?" Tyler asked nervously.

"Could it be another Alien?" Chris asked with an edge.

"Yeah it is." Shayne said with a worried voice. "The Queen Alien. She's not happy." Another hand and arm crashed through the falling rubble.

"Ok, we HAVE to get out of here now." Dustin said as he turned around.

"We can't." Shayne said.

"Oh I think we can." Tyler objected.

"No, she will hunt us down." Shayne said.

"What do you mean hunt us down? The barrier will protect us." Darkrai pointed out. The claws from the Queen Alien began to claw it ways through the rubble.

"Yes, we will be safe, but if we come back into the barrier to plant clay," Shayne trailed off as everyone nodded their heads at once.

"So we have to fight that thing to get the chance to stop the nuke?" Chris asked.

"That's what it looks like." Dustin said as the head of the Queen Alien burst through the rubble like a blast. The rubble flew in all direction as the fifteen foot tall monster roared.

"I think I like my chance's with the nuke better than this." Alex said. Zayn took a step forward.

"I will handle this. You guy's stay back." Zayn said in his unison voice. Dustin took a step forward.

"You have to not be stupid. Even if you kill it, and you die, then we have no way to assure the destruction of the city."

"Don't worry." Zayn smiled as he started to walk towards the monstrous Queen.

-The Queen roared as she saw her victim walking towards her. The Queen hunched down on all four legs and started to run towards Zayn.

"Oh, a game of chicken? Why not try this!" Zayn yelled as he raised his arms into the air and then slammed them into the ground. The earth started to shake as a burst of clay and sand blasted it way through the ground into the air.

"His control of the elements is amazing." Darkrai noted. The combined sand and clay swirled in the air and started to take form.

"What is he making?" Sean asked.

"Has to be some powerful animal a dragon or maybe a gorilla!" Dustin said in excitement.

The form started to take shape. First the four legs formed and landed on the ground with a thud. From the head it shaped into a giant duck bill. From the backside a huge beaver tail came forth.

"Oh please tell me you're kidding." Sean said in near disgust as the body shaped itself.

"He made a giant clay and sand platypus." Tyler said as he sighed.

"Now my platypus," Zayn said with a smile. "GO!"

The platypus ran forwards, racing towards the Queen Alien. The Queen roared at its new unknown opponent. The platypus quacked in responds and the two collided.

They two giants were locked in a head-butt. No one creature in control. Suddenly the Queen Alien bent her head down, and the crown on her head was now under the platypus. The platypus wiggled in confusion as the Queen Alien lifted it up over her head and into a building. The building began to topple over the clay sand creature.

The Queen turned her attention back on the team, slowly this time. They all took a step back, as she loomed closer and closer.

"What's plan B?" Chris asked as the Queen Alien took another demanding step forward.

"Don't worry, I have a plan B, but we won't need it." Zayn said calmly as the Queen Alien brought its head back, ready to lunge. Suddenly a loud, glass shattering quack came from behind the Queen. The Queen looked back to see the platypus running towards here her. The Queen had no time to react as the platypus turned itself around and with a hard smack, hit the Queen Alien in the head with its beaver like tail.

The Queen Alien went flying and skid on the ground as the team cheered on the towering hero. The Queen quickly got up from her hit, unphased from the attack.

"You just keep coming back for more." Zayn said to himself. Zayn launched his arm out as a command and the platypus launched itself towards the Queen again. The Queen stood her ground.

As the platypus approached the Queen, she jumped onto the building behind her as the platypus dove into the building, crashing into it. The Queen jumped down, tail extended and slashed downward towards the middle of the clay platypus, tearing it into two.

Zayn took a step back in shook at the action, and grew angry. He took off running towards the Queen Alien, roaring into the air over her kill. Zayn jumped into the air and rapidly moved his hands.

"Now you DIE!" The sand and clay from the now fallen platypus rushed into the air and around Zayn. The sand and clay formed into ten sharp drills, spinning at top speed. "I shall end this now! The combination of sand and clay to make a material that will destroy anything. Death Drills Launch!" The Drill flew through the air towards the Queen Alien, who was staring as they loomed ever closer. Suddenly the drill stopped spinning.

"What happen?" Alex asked curiously as the drill shattered and the sand and clay fell to the ground. Zayn looked at the situation with anger.

"What the?" Zayn asked himself as he landed back on the ground around the clay and sand that once formed the drills. Zayn suddenly closed his eyes tight and groaned in pain.

"What's wrong with him?" Sean asked.

"The Fusion! It's ending!" Dustin said in a panic. Suddenly Zayn became a beckon of light as the one warrior split into two light forms. From those light forms Ryan and Zach emerged.

"Oh this can't be good." Zach said as they looked up to see the Queen Alien bending down and roar only a few feet from their faces.


	52. Chapter 51: Byakugan Returns

Chapter 51: Byakugan Returns

"This is your fault Zach!" Ryan yelled over the Queen Alien roaring in their face.

"What do you mean my fault?" Zach defended himself, almost ignoring the looming presence of the Queen.

"It was your idea to do the giant platypus! It was too much energy. We were short on time. Now were," Ryan was interrupted by the Queen lifting her arm into the air and swiping it down, hitting Ryan. Ryan went flying in the air and hit the side of a building with a smack. Ryan's body fell to the ground.

"Ryan!" Zach yelled as the Queen Alien lifted her arm up once again. Zach crossed his arms for what little protection he may get as the arm came striking down.

"Big Bang, ATTACK!" Sean yelled as a large blue orb of energy fired and the Queen on the head, pushing her back away from Zach and forcing her to hit the ground hard. Zach looked back at his friends.

"Thanks!" Zach said as he ran up to Sean. Shayne and Dustin ran over to Ryan.

"Don't worry about it, seriously." Sean said as the Queen started to recover. Dustin and Shayne helped Ryan up as he groaned.

"It's like she has no weak points." Darkrai said thoughtfully as the Queen got back on her feet.

"No kidding. After being hit by my Big Bang Attack and she is acting like nothing. Something is off." Sean said with anger. The Queen roared as she started to charge the group.

"We don't have much of a choice! Time to fight." Chris said as they ran towards the Queen.

Darkrai was at the lead of the charge. He put his hands together and brought them apart to form a purple ball of energy. "Shadow Ball!" Darkrai yelled as the purple and black energy ball swirled in the air and hit the Queen Alien in the arm, with no effect. Darkrai was shocked at the lack of effeteness. The Queen Alien bent her head down, readying to bite Darkrai.

"Darkrai?" Alex yelled as he ran up and dove into Darkrai, rolling onto the ground away from the Queen Alien's grasp. "What was that? Why didn't you move?" Alex demanded as he got off the ground. Darkrai stared into nothingness.

The Queen Alien turned around to face Alex and Darkrai. Alex was shaking Darkrai, trying to get him out of his trance. Chris held his hand out as lighting crackled from his palm.

"Sean, give me a hand." Chris said as Sean smiled and picked Chris up and flew into the air.

"Ready?" Sean asked as he positioned himself to nosedive towards the Queen Alien.

"Ready. Lightning Blade!" Chris yelled as it echoed through the air. The Sean flew at top speed, with lighting strands from the Lightning Blade flying past them, as a bullet of lightning. The Queen Alien looked up at the unexpected diversion and hissed. Alex took advantage of the distraction, grabbed Darkrai, slung him over his back, and ran.

As Sean and Chris approached the Queen Alien, she turned around, as if to take the blow on her back. She hunched over, preparing for the attack. Twenty feet away Sean used all his force to throw Chris at the Queen Alien. Chris screamed in fury as the Lightning Blade the back of the Queen Alien. The impact threw Chris backwards. Chris flipped and landed on one of his hands, did a flip and skid backwards as he landed on his two feet.

The Queen Alien roared as she turned back around, angered at Chris. Sean looked on stunned in the air that the Lightning Blade had no effect. Chris started to grind his teeth in frustration.

"Is there anything that can hurt this thing?" Sean yelled as the tail of the Queen Alien whipped up in the air and smacked Sean. He went flying down towards the ground and landed close to Chris. Chris ran up to him and helped him up. The Queen Alien started to walk towards them, in short strides, as to scare her enemies.

Zach ran up behind them and forced his arm out and sand rushed out of his Sand Sheaths. The two lines of sand flew past the Queen Alien's head, she didn't even notice them. She continued her short strides as she got ever closer to her prey.

"If you going to do anything, you might want to do it now." Sean said as he took a step back.

"I got it!" Zach pronounced as the lines of sand wrapped around the Queen Alien's back legs tightly. Zach pulled back with his arm and the Sand retracted a little back into the Sand Sheaths. The Queen Alien roared in surprised she fell to the ground.

"Nice." Tyler said as he approached the rest of them. He pointed his finger towards the Queen Alien. "I will finish this off. One Chocolate Queen Alien, coming right up. Chocolate Beam!" Tyler yelled as the purple beam launched towards the Queen Alien.

"Not even Tyler can miss a target that big." Ryan said from the side as he recovered. The Beam hit the Queen Alien with a bright light, and in a puff of smoke the Queen Alien was turned into a giant chocolate version of herself.

"I can't believe that worked." Everyone said in near unison.

"HEY!" Tyler said insulted.

-"I have to go. We already lost one person." Megan said as she and the rest of the Tribunal talked at their huge desk.

"Personal stake aside Megan," Mondak began. "Normally we don't go to the Real World to deliver this information to the Bloodlines."

"True, but with our messenger now gone from the Tribunal, and my personal stake put in," Megan said with anger in her voice. "I am going to go tell him of what he needs to do. We need to know if our thoughts are true."

"Your thoughts. None of us believe him to be that Bloodline." Galcian inputted. Megan put her hand on her hip, as to grab something under her cloak. Walkner stood up.

"Megan even if he speaks rude, it is the truth. We have no hard evidence that he is that Bloodline."

"But we have no evidence that he is not." The room fell silent. "We have searched thru every documentation we have, and nothing mention's the ability to turn matter into Chocolate, or an attack called Vanishing Beam. We even have the True Heir's Kamehameha in our documentations, but not this Tyler's. We have to find out if he is that Bloodline."

"So you want him to go after the Bloodline Rings?" Grant asked. "The Tribunal hasn't sent anyone on that Quest for at least three hundred years."

"I know that Grant. But it's the only way to know who, or what he is." Megan pressed.

"I still say they should all be destroyed." Galcian added. The rest of the Tribunal glared at him. "Fine. But they need to be monitored at least." Galcian smiled.

"That's a good idea Galcian." Walkner said to everyone's surprise.

"You're agreeing with me?" Galcian said in surprise.

"Yes," Walker said as he turned to Megan. "Megan you will go to the Guardians, advise Tyler of his journey for the Bloodline Rings."

"Thank you Walkner." Megan said.

"Not quite what I had in mind." Galcian muttered to himself.

"You will also stay with the Guardians until Tyler comes back." Walkner advised.

"What?" Megan let out an outburst. "I am a member of the Tribunal, as was my father before me. I will not stay with the Guardians." Grant looked at Megan and smirked.

"Well, well," Grant said with a satisfied smile on his face. Megan glared at Grant as the room began to shake as her anger increased.

"You keep your little mouth shut." Megan commanded she then looked back up to Walkner with a calmer face. "Walkner, please." Megan pleaded.

"I am sorry, but Galcian is right, but for the wrong reasons. We should keep an eye on their progress. And if the Snake Bloodline gets wind that the True Heir is alive, then we need to know of it. Once Tyler returns from his journey, then you may come back."

Megan opened her mouth to argue, but knew it was a waste of time. "Yes Walkner. I will leave immediately." Megan bowed to her fellow Tribunal members and started to walk out of room.

-"Darkrai!" Alex yelled into the Pokémon's face. He sighed in defeat. "He won't snap out of it!" Dustin shook his head and looked at Ryan as he hung from his and Shayne's shoulders.

"Are you ok to stand on your own?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, I am ok." Ryan replied. Ryan got on his own weight and stretched out his back. Dustin started to run towards Alex and Darkrai.

Tyler took another step forward at the giant Chocolate Queen Alien. He smiled in victory.

"Well at least that is over. We can go around and plant the clay without issue." Sean said with a smile of relief.

"Then we should head back." Shayne said as the Chocolate Queen Alien began to shake a bit. Everyone held their breath as the huge chunk of Chocolate wiggled once again.

"There's no way." Tyler whispered in disbelief as a crack appeared in the fore head of the chocolate shell.

With a burst of rage the Queen Alien exploded out of the chocolate shell. Pieces of chocolate flew through the air at high speeds. The Queen Alien roared as it started to run towards Tyler, Chris, and Sean. Suddenly the Queen Alien was hit by an energy ball. Everyone looked over to see Dustin, his Golden Aura burning bright. The Queen Alien's upper lip quivered up to expose her teeth.

"I have had enough of you!" Dustin yelled as he threw his arms above his head and formed a diamond with his fingers. "Masenko, HA!" Dustin formed a small energy ball in-between the fingers and launched it towards the Queen Alien. The small energy ball hit the Queen Alien and exploded in a huge fiery blast. The Queen Alien was launched back, toppling a small building.

"Why does Dustin know Masenko?" Ryan asked.

Dustin formed another energy ball and launched it at the Queen Alien as it tried to recover. The energy blast exploded again as the Queen Alien was launched backwards. Dustin continued his energy blast, never stopping them, throwing them widely towards the ever growing pile of smoke.

"Is it working?" Zach asked as threw the continuous energy blast the Queen Alien slowly emerged from the smoke. The energy blast continued to hit the crown of the Queen Alien as she moved in on Dustin.

Dustin stopped and put his arms to his side and formed another energy ball. "Kamehameha!" Dustin forced out a huge Kamehameha Beam in front of him as the Queen Alien continued to walk forward. The powerful energy beam hit the Queen Alien as she stopped for a moment and continued to walk towards Dustin.

Dustin scream with more intensity as everyone watched as the Queen Alien walked closer and closer to Dustin. The Queen Alien stretched out her arm and started to block the Kamehameha with her palm. The arm reached out and grabbed Dustin and pulled back.

Dustin struggled against the grasp of the creature to no avail. The Queen Alien squeezed tighter and tighter. Dustin let out a scream of pain.

-"Come on!" Chris yelled as he led the charge to help Dustin. The Queen Alien looked behind her to see the others run towards her. The Queen Alien turned around fast and swiped with her tail. Everyone was thrown back from the force of the tail. They all got up as fast as possible.

"This is useless. Nothing will kill this thing." Sean said in defeat. Suddenly a flash of wind burst past them in a blur. They looked back and forth to see a human form running towards the Queen Alien.

"What was that?" Alex asked.

"Wait, that kind of looked like Vin." Ryan said confused as the blurred image jumped into the air.

-Vin jumped into the air, arms stretched out, two fingers extended out, ready to hit the Queen Alien. He was over the top of the Queen Alien, she didn't notice due to his speed. He looked down, on the middle of her pointed spine, and dove down. In a flash he hit with a hard impact on the spine of the Queen Alien as she let out a shriek in pain, dropping Dustin on the ground. When Dustin hit the ground, he lost his Super Saiyan form. He groaned as he attempted to get up.

The Queen Alien lashed out; trying to get whatever was on it off. Vin jumped off as the Queen Alien ran around in pain. Vin grabbed Dustin and lifted him up to his feet. They ran over to the others.

"Who is this?" Shayne asked.

"This is Vin, he works for the Tribunal." Tyler said confused at the appearance of Vin.

"You're not here to take someone back are you?" Zach said annoyed.

"No, I am here to help the True Heir." Vin said as the Queen Alien roared in anger as it recovered and looked back towards the team.

"So the Tribunal is helping us?" Ryan said with hope.

"No I quit the Tribunal." Vin said.

"Quit, but why?" Dustin asked as the Queen Alien charged them.

"Never mind that, I will explain later. Just dodge this attack and I will tell you guys where to attack. I know its weak spot." Vin said as the Queen Alien roared in more fury than ever before, running towards them with great speed.


	53. Chapter 52: One Last Chance

Chapter 52: One Last Chance

The Queen Alien ran forward with furious speed.

"Everyone, dodge!" Dustin yelled as the Queen Alien loomed closer. Everyone jumped out of the way as the Queen Alien charged threw. The Queen Alien crashed through a building with her speed. Vin started to run towards a building.

"What is he doing?" Sean asked Tyler as they ran away from the building the Queen Alien ran through. They saw the tail swipe threw the building. They knew she was turning around.

As Vin approached the building, he jumped and landing on the side of the building with his feet. He ran up the building with great speed and landed on the top edge.

"Listen to me; you have to attack exactly where I tell you if you want a chance to defeat this thing." Vin commanded from the top of the building.

"Why should we listen to you?" Sean asked.

"Because thanks to my Byakugan, I can see the creature's weak spot. I pin pointed that the middle of the spine was her weak point before, and saved the True Heir." Vin said. Sean looked over at Dustin.

"You? The True Heir?" Sean questioned. Dustin gave an awkward smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"That doesn't matter at the moment." Ryan interjected. "Vin is right, we have to listen to him."

"So we attack her spine." Shayne said.

"No!" Vin interjected.

-Alex laid Darkrai down in an alley close to the commotion. He held his arms out, glowing blue, trying to heal Darkrai. He heard the discussion every other word. But he was surprised to hear someone say True Heir. But he thought he might have been hearing things. Alex moved his hands away from Darkrai and sighed.

"You're not physically hurt. So this state of shock has to be mental. Come on Darkrai, wake up." Alex said wishfully as he turned around to listen to what the others were saying.

-"No? But you said her weak spot is the spine." Zach questioned.

"Listen, the weak spot changes. It's her blood flow. There is a small pocket of air in her blood, and that is her weak spot. She can move and change its location in her body."

"That's why none of our attacks are doing anything." Sean said.

"So you tell us where to attack." Ryan said.

"Correct, if that is ok with you True Heir?" Vin looked down at Dustin as everyone looked at him.

"You're the True Heir?" Chris asked. Dustin rolled his eyes.

"Vin, just tell us where to attack!" Dustin yelled. The Queen Alien burst out from the building into view. Vin focused on the Queen Alien.

"Top of the left shoulder." Vin commanded.

"I got this." Shayne said as he took flight into the air.

"Ok, everyone give Shayne cover, and cause a distraction. He is going to need to take her by surprise." Dustin said as the team spread out.

-Galcian walked into the small cottage in Ireland. Inside was near empty, other than a tall muscular man, sitting in a chair. The man smiled. He had grey hair and dark purple eyes.

"So am I graced by the real Galcian's presence today, or not?" The man asked.

"Not today sorry Syrus." Galcian said.

"Then what do you want?" Sirius asked irritated.

"There is a group of Bloodline's that we want destroyed."

"I assume you mean the one's that blew the secret." Sirius smiled.

"The exact ones." Galcian said with a smile.

"Why not use the Tribunal to do your deeds in secret. That is why you got on it anyways." Sirius said. Galcian lowered his brow in anger. "Do not worry, I have not told a soul of what you did."

"I tried that, but the Tribunal saw things differently, mostly because among the group was the True Heir." Sirius got out of his seat.

"You're telling me the True Heir is still alive. I should have known better to believe that snake."

"Now you see why we are worried. As long as he and his Guardians are allowed to live, our plan will not come into fruition. This effect's you too Syrus."

"Then go kill them yourselves. If they are products of what Landon did, then you should have no trouble, True Heir or not." Syrus waved his hand.

"We would, but we would then be kicked off the Tribunal. Again, the plan would fall to pieces. You have too."

"Me? Are you kidding? I am sick of all your plans Galcian. I have been in hiding for 5 years after Mondak thought he killed me. He seeing me alive would hurt the plan too." Sirius let out an outburst.

"You must trust us, this is the only choice. If we don't kill the True Heir soon, then he will become too powerful." Galcian said calmly.

"Oh great, I have the calm one. What about Landon?"

"Landon is not of our concern."

"That's what you think. He has his own plans in motion. Don't underestimate him. I did once, and I will never forget it." Syrus said. Galcian turned around and walked for the door.

"Good Luck." Galcian said.

"Yeah, whatever. I will do your dirty work, again."

"One more thing. Megan will be with them." Galcian said behind his back as he opened the door.

"Megan? Are you kidding me? That little wretch. Well this is icing on top of the cake. Once she is dead, all I have to do is kill Mondak, and then everything will come together."

"Correct." Galcian said as he closed the door.

"Looks like I am taking a trip to the States. I better make a few calls first."

-"Birds Detonate!" Ryan yelled as a small flock of clay birds exploded in the face of the Queen Alien. The Queen Alien roared in frustration as she swiped her claw towards Ryan. Ryan dove out of the way as the hand hit the ground hard, claws digging into the concrete.

"Now!" Vin yelled from atop of the building. Shayne flew in fast and formed a large energy ball. He launched it, point blank to the left shoulder and it exploded in a fury.

The Queen Alien screeched in pain as the explosion hit and retracted her claw from the ground. The Queen Alien hissed at the direction of Shayne.

"Shayne retreat!" Dustin yelled as Sean held his arms to his side.

"Gallic, GUN!" Sean yelled as the purple beam launched past him and Dustin and hit the Queen Alien in the side of the body, providing a distraction for Shayne's retreat.

"Vin, where is the weak spot now?" Tyler yelled from the streets.

"It's moving, but she can't attack and move the weak spot at the same time. There it is! Back right leg, the heel."

"My turn." Chris said as he started to run around the Queen Alien. The Queen Alien looked as the small human ran and she started to turn around towards him.

Zach and Tyler stood together as Zach extended his arm out and bulge of sand and formed a huge block of sand, shaped like an anvil, above the unknowing Queen Alien.

"Tyler, are you ready?" Zach asked in excitement.

"You know it!" Tyler said as he pointed his finger in the air and from the tip of his finger a purple light glowed.

"Combination Attack! Chocolate Sand Anvil!" They yelled in unison as the Chocolate Beam launched from Tyler's fingers and hit the sand shaped anvil. In a puff of smoke it was turned to chocolate. The now chocolate anvil fell from the ground towards the Queen Alien.

The Queen Alien was turning around, following Chris as he ran. Without warning the Alien was hit by the chocolate anvil and her whole body hit the ground. The Queen Alien struggled to get up.

Chris ran faster for the back of the Queen Alien. He reached into his belt and pulled out a kunai and jumped into the air. He came back down, towards the air in a flash and lunged the Kunai into the heel of the Queen Alien. The Queen Alien pushed the chocolate off her back and swiped with her claw towards Chris.

"Now the tail!" Vin yelled. Dustin and Sean ran forward, with the Queen Alien having her back to them, facing Chris, who was backing away.

"Ok, we have to do this together." Dustin said.

"Like a combination attack!" Zach yelled in the distance.

"SHUT UP!" Dustin and Sean said together.

They ran up to the tail and jump and hovered by the middle of the tail, while it slowly moved back and forth. The two Saiyan Bloodlines formed energy form their hands and shot it together. The two beams of energy formed into one of greater power as it hit the tail, severing it from the rest of the body.

The severed tail hit the ground as the Queen Alien roared louder than before.. Dustin and Sean flew away as Chris ran for cover and the Queen Alien trampled around in pain. The Queen Alien stopped in the middle of the city, almost not moving. The Queen Alien then turned its head up and looked straight at Vin.

-"That thing is smarter than it looks!" Chris said to Ryan as they ran for the building. The Queen Alien was starting to ram the building, causing it to shake at its structure. Vin fell onto his back from the tremors.

"She's trying to get Vin. She realized that he is giving up her weak spot." Dustin said.

"The middle of the back! Hit her now!" Vin yelled from atop the shaking building. "Ignore me, take out the monster!"

"No way Vin!" Dustin said as he flew faster towards the building.

"Sorry Dustin, but we don't have time for this!" Sean said from behind him. Dustin turned around to see Sean forming a Big Bang Attack. The large sphere of energy launched from Sean and zoomed past Dustin before he could do a thing. The energy exploded in the back of the Queen Alien as she roared. The blast pushed her into the building, destroying the rest of the structure. The building collapsed on top of the Queen Alien. The smoke bellowed from the destruction. Dustin grew in anger as he lost Vin's energy. He turned back around to Sean.

"You heartless," Dustin trailed off in anger as he grabbed Sean by his collar. "He was not just a pawn to kill the Queen Alien." Sean grabbed Dustin's wrist.

"Look it was him or everyone, including him. It was the perfect chance." Sean pushed Dustin's arm off his collar and walked away. "Now let's get back and set up for the explosion." Sean started to walk off as the rubble started to shake.

"Oh no." Shayne whispered.

"Are you kidding me?" Zach said in defeat. A claw burst out of the rubble, gripping onto the earth, pulling itself out. Suddenly a small breaking point in the fell off what looked like a shield, and in the middle of the shield was Vin. Vin ran away from the moving rubble of the Queen Alien.

"Vin? How?" Tyler asked.

"Gentle Fist Style." Vin smiled. "Ok, were not done. But she is weakened. I will track it as fast as possible." The Queen burst out again from the rubble in anger. Vin looked straight at her.

"So?" Dustin asked.

"Right Elbow!" Vin yelled. Ryan ran and formed a Clay Centipede form the mound of clay from the dead platypus. The centipede rushed towards the right elbow and attached itself to it.

"Centipede, Detonate!" Yelled as the clay exploded in a blast, causing the Queen Alien to shriek in pain.

"It's moving towards the underbelly!" Vin announced. Tyler went running.

"I got this one!" Tyler yelled as he ran and slid under the Queen Alien. The Queen Alien bent over to see him sliding and pointing his palm up towards her stomach. "Vanishing Beam!" The pink beam launched from Tyler's palm and blasted the Queen Alien into the air while she shrieked. The Queen Alien landed on the ground twenty feet away, as she struggled to get up.

"Now her left side!" Vin commanded. Chris was already running forwards, lightning flowing from his palm.

"Lighting Blade!" Chris yelled as he jammed the lighting into the side of the Queen Alien. The Queen rolled on the ground from the power of the strike.

"It's moving to the back right leg!" Vin said. Shayne jumped into the air and launched a continuous amount of energy balls at the back legs. The Queen Alien roared in distress, but not as strong as before.

"It's working! We're weakening it!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Were not done yet! It's moving past the middle of the stomach. Hurry!" Vin said as Zach was already forming a sand spike.

"I better be a better aim then Tyler! Sand Spike!" Zach yelled as the Sand Spike flew through the air and launched itself into the side of the Queen Alien. She roared in pain.

"You missed." Vin said.

"Crap!" Zach said in anger.

"But you did the best thing. True Heir, finish it off!" Vin said. Dustin lifted himself in the air and clenched his fist together.

"Wait if I missed," Zach started but Vin interrupted.

"The air pocket that is the weak point is stuck. Now the True Heir and use all his powers to finish it off."

"Sweet, I did help!" Zach said happy. Dustin screamed into the air and became a Super Saiyan. He brought his arms to his sides.

"Kamehame," Dustin formed the huge energy beam. "HA!" He launched the beam towards the Queen Alien. The Beam hit as she screamed in pure pain. Dustin poured more and more energy into the beam as the Queen Alien was launched into the building next to it, causing another building to topple onto her. Dustin landed on the ground and his Super Saiyan form dissipated.

Dustin took his next breaths in long strides. The rest of the team ran up next to him.

"Is, is she dead?" Chris asked.

"No, her blood still flows in her body, her heart still beats. But she is down." Vin said calmly as he closed his eyes and opened them again, no longer having the Byakugan. Alex walked out from the alley with Darkrai slung over his back.

"What's wrong with him?" Zach asked.

"No clue. Nothing physically at least." Alex said.

"Ok, we can finally get back and plant the clay." Dustin said as they started running back towards Bishop.


	54. Chapter 53: Detonate!

Chapter 53: Detonate!

"DADDY!" Tia yelled as the group walked through the open portal in the barrier. Tia ran up to her father and gave him a big hug as he picked her up.

"How was my little girl, were you brave?" Sean asked in a cute voice. Everyone looked at him weird.

"Yep, I sure was!" Tia said as she coughed.

"It's good to see you back, and with new recruits." Bishop said extending his hand out to shake Dustin's. Dustin exchanged the gestures.

"Yeah, it will help with when going around planting the clay." Dustin said as Katherine walked with Grandpa up to the group. Ryan ran up to his grandfather.

"I am glad you're doing better Grandpa." Ryan said as he hugged his grandfather.

"It will take a lot more to keep me down my boy." Grandpa said with a smile. Katherine walked up to Dustin and the rest of them and saw the battle worn clothes and tired faces.

"Two Super Saiyan's can handle it?" Katherine mocked. Dustin smiled.

"So I was wrong for once." Dustin said and everyone looked at him. "Ok, maybe more than once." Everyone exchanged a well needed laugh.

Alex laid Darkrai down on the ground, still in his coma like state. "I am honestly not sure what is wrong with him." Alex said to Bishop.

"I will watch over him." Bishop said. "We figured out all the locations that clay will be needed." Bishop pointed to the map of the city on the car's hood. Twenty locations were circled red on the map.

"Twenty locations. Nine of us." Ryan said thoughtfully.

"What spilt up?" Tyler said with a panic.

"Yes, but not everyone." Dustin said.

"What do you mean?" Sean asked.

"Well we need people who are fast." Dustin turned to Chris. "I saw your running abilities, your fast. You will defiantly be going on this run."

"Not a problem." Chris said with a smile.

"Shayne and Sean, you guys can fly, so you're in." Dustin said.

"I got your back." Shayne said.

"Fine." Sean said as he held Tia closer.

"What about us?" Zach asked.

"Ok, so Sean, Shayne, Chris and I will each hit four locations each. That leaves four more locations. I will give you guys one each to go to." Dustin said.

"But why only 1 each? And there are six of us" Tyler asked.

"Vin is staying behind, he won't admit it, but he's hurt from the building." Dustin said looking at Vin. Vin looked down on the ground.

"I have shamed the True Heir." Vin said. Bishop and Katherine looked at Dustin with a raised eyebrow. Dustin motioned his finger to insinuate Vin was crazy.

"Plus we are not as fast as them." Alex said turning to Bishop. "How much time do we have?"

"The last communication I had was that the pilot was ready, in the cockpit of the plane carrying the nuke. It will take seven minutes for him to get here."

"Ok then, time is short, let's go team!" Dustin said.

"Right!" Everyone said at once.

-In a darken cavern, where no light is visible, two low hissing voices spoke.

"The True Heir lives."

"How is that possible? I saw him trapped in the building. There was no escape."

"Well apparently there was, and he found a way out."

"Then we need to rectify this. I will send my men out on the job."

"Do not bother. My son has been informed. I will give him the chance to prove himself."

"But what of the Tribunal? If your son does not keep it discreet then we will be found out."

"I do not fear the Tribunal. My son will make a spectacle about it, but after he kills the True Heir, then the True Heir's friends will kill my son. They will be doing me a favor, and the last hope from the Bloodline community will be shattered. We can then take care of the Tribunal."

"And Landon?" They both hissed as his name.

"He too will pay for what he did to us as well. That I promise you." The two began to laugh.

-Shayne flew fast threw the deserted streets of the city. Bishop had given them bags to hold the clay in while they went into the city, as save time so they didn't have to go back and forth.

Shayne landed near a huge arena. He walked up to the doors and they were locked. Shayne formed an energy ball and blasted they doors open.

"Energy balls, nature's keys." Shayne laughed to himself as the walked inside the huge area to plant the clay.

-"Why me? Why here?" Sean asked himself as he landed next to the battle field where the Queen Alien still laid. Sean unzipped the backpack full of clay and put his hand in and pulled out a hand full of clay. "Now where to put this." Sean said to himself as he looked around.

-"You can't!" Bishop yelled into the phone as Grandpa and Vin talked. Katherine was playing with Tia in the car.

"You quit the Tribunal?" Grandpa asked in surprise.

"Yes, it was a hard decision. Walkner has been like a father to me." Vin said with a faint smile.

"How did you become a guard for the Tribunal?" Grandpa asked.

"Well my father worked for Walkner most of his life. It was just natural that when my father was killed that I would take his place."

"How was your father killed, if you don't mind me asking?"

"There was a renegade Bloodline that was causing trouble in Russia. It was getting bad. My father, Walkner, Megan, and Mondak went to investigate. It was a signal man, incredibly powerful. He knew all of their weaknesses. He used that to his advantage. He almost killed Walkner, but my father stepped into the way of his attack. The man punched a hole through his heart.

"Mondak and Megan took advantage of his momentary distraction and defeat him. When they came back to Tribunal Island, they came back with the news of his death. I declared to take his place. Walkner at first opposed the idea, declaring the mere boy should not burden himself with such duties. But I told him that my Bloodline had only 1 purpose in the old world. Protect the True Heir. Without a True Heir that we know to be alive, my family took the place as the guards of the Tribunal.

"After the True Heir and his friends left, I talked to Walkner and the rest of the Tribunal."

-"So I want to go join the True Heir. That is what my Bloodline is meant for." Vin told the Tribunal.

"No one leaves the Tribunal." Galcian interjected.

"I know that. This is why I am asking you for a pardon." Vin said as Walkner and Mondak looked at each other.

"Vin," Walkner said in a calming voice. "You have been like a son to me the last five years sense," Walkner paused. "Sense your father protected me. I will do anything I can to repay him and his family back for that act of heroism. Vin, I grant your pardon, and if you ever change your mind, please come back." Walkner smiled as Mondak bowed his head to the young warrior.

"You will be missed." Grant said, extending his arm out as a hand shake. Vin exchange the gesture.

"Good Luck." Megan said with a faint smile, like she was distracted with her own thoughts.

-"So you want to protect the True Heir." Grandpa said.

"Yes. It is what I am meant for." Vin said.

"DAMN!" Bishop said as he threw his phone on the ground, shattering it to pieces.

"Language!" Tia yelled from inside the car.

"What is wrong Mr. Bishop?" Vin asked.

"The nuke. The plane is being launched in a few minutes. They have ten minutes at most to get this taken care of. If the pilot does not see a completely destroyed city, he will launch the nuke."

"There is nothing you can do?" Grandpa asked.

"No." Bishop said angrily.

-"There's Bishop's location." Tyler said as they ran up they ran up the ramp towards the meeting location. Ryan, Zach, and Alex were not far behind.

"That was pretty easy." Alex said.

"Well Zayn did destroy most of the Xenomorph's. Plus with the defeat of the Queen Alien, the ones that are left might be scared to come out. Plus, we were on the outer edge." Ryan said as they approached the edge of the barrier. Bishop opened the portal and they ran through.

"Anyone else here?" Zach asked.

"No, but time is almost up." Bishop said.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked.

"The nuke is coming. Time is almost out." Grandpa said.

"Where are they?" Ryan asked.

"Right here!" Dustin yelled as he, Sean, and Shayne flew through the portal.

"But where is Chris?" Alex asked. Chris walked into the area after Shayne flew through the portal.

"Is all the clay planted?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone said at once.

"Then our life is in your hands." Bishop said to Ryan.

"Well you know, no pressure, right?" Ryan said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, we all believe in you." Zach said with thumbs up. Ryan looked around at the circle of friends, new and old, all silently giving him their support.

"Are you ready? Dustin asked.

"No, but not much of a choice to be honest." Ryan laughed nervously.

-Dustin flew with Ryan hanging from his arms. They flew high into the air. Passing many of their battle field from the past night. The sun was slowly starting to rise in the distance.

"Has it only been one night?" Ryan asked.

"I know what you mean. I feel like we have been fighting for days. I need a week long nap after this."

"Well we have been fighting and running around non-stop for days now. So much has changed in such a short time." Ryan said as the started to head straight up into the air. They leveled at the top the highest building, looking down at the ruined city.

"Well on the upside, the city will be getting one heck of a makeover." Dustin laughed.

-A small group of Xenomorph's crawled quickly through the streets. They stumbled across a large pile of rubble. The rubble moved and small rocks tumbled down the pile. A large crawl swiped out of the rubble and grabbed the concrete.

-"OK so give me a few moments to concentrate and locate all the clay." Ryan said as Dustin held him by his shoulders. Ryan had his hands together and closed his eyes. Dustin held Ryan up, bored.

"Are you going to take forever or wh," Dustin was interrupted as he looked down.

Dustin saw the Queen Alien looking straight up at them. Dustin squinted as he saw something in her hand.

"What does she have?" Dustin asked as Ryan ignored him trying to concentrate.

The Queen Alien pulled her arm back, aiming towards them. The Queen launched her arm forwards and a small black object went flying towards them. Dustin finally noticed what it was.

"Uh, Ryan. Are you almost done?" Dustin asked.

"You can't rush this!" Ryan said irritated.

"Yes I can! The Queen Alien just threw a Xenomorph at us, top speed!" Dustin yelled as the Xenomorph roared and hissed with claws poised for attacking.

Dustin started to fly up into the air, but was not fast enough. The Xenomorph grabbed onto Dustin's back and dug his claws into it. Dustin screamed in pain as he lost his grip on Ryan. Dustin grabbed the back of the Xenomorph and threw it back towards the ground in the opposite direction. Dustin looked down to see Ryan falling down, towards the ground. Dustin then heard the sound of an approaching plane, and saw it quickly approaching.

Ryan saw the plane too. He looked back down, at the ever growing ground.

"Dustin, I am going to Detonate! There is no time to save me and save everyone. Tell everyone I said sorry!" Ryan put his hands back together.

"Ryan! NO!" Dustin yelled.

"Detonate!" Ryan yelled as the first explosion started around the city.

Dustin started to fly towards Ryan, but he was falling too fast. Dustin knew he had no chance to save him, but he would try.

-Explosions blasted through the city as Ryan looked on. He took a deep breath as the world around him flowed slow, almost unmoving. Ryan didn't care anymore. He knew what he did was right. He knew it was the only way to stop the nuke. He looked off to the left to see something on the roof. It was too far away to see. He assumed it was another Xenomorph, but could not be sure. The image started to run across the top building, and jumped, towards Ryan.

"Good, at least I can see the face of one of these things die when I do." Ryan said to himself as the image got closer and closer. Ryan saw the image as it was, a human. But what kind of person could jump like that he thought.

"Ryan!" The image said in a familiar voice. Ryan opened his eyes wider to see Nate gliding through the air towards him.

Nate grabbed Ryan midair and they went flying towards another building. They landed and rolled on the building.

"Ow!" Ryan said.

"Yeah sorry about the rough landing." Nate said as more explosions went on threw out the city. Ryan got up angered, stomped over to Nate and punched him in the face. Nate fell to the ground hard.

"What the hell, I just saved your life!" Nate said getting up.

"After attempting to kill Zach." Ryan yelled at him. Nate hung his head in shame.

Dustin flew down and landed on the top of the building in-between them as Nate got up from his hit. The building shook as the city become more and more engulfed in explosions.

"Look who it is, the attempted murder." Ryan pointed at Nate.

"Attempted?" Nate said confused.

"Zach is alive." Dustin interjected.

"Really!" Nate said excited. The explosions became more intense around them.

"Ok, the city is being destroyed, and we need to get out of here." Dustin said as he looked up at the small hole at the top of the barrier, as it shrunk.

"That was our way out!" Ryan yelled as the building began to shake violently. "Dustin use Instant Transmission!"

Dustin grabbed both Ryan and Nate and closed his eyes to concentrate. Dustin reopened his eyes in defeat.

"What happen?" Nate asked

"I can't use it for some reason! Were stuck here." Dustin said as he hung his head. Explosions burst through the air and all around them.


	55. Chapter 54: Crisis City

Chapter 54: Crisis City

"The hole at the top, it's closing!" Zach yelled as they saw the explosions in the barrier. "Open it Bishop!" Bishop was pressing a button on a controller.

"It's not responding!" Bishop said in a panic. He pressed another button and opened the small area from the barrier in front of them. "Well that one is working."

"But why did that one close? Why is it not opening again?" Katherine asked in a panic.

"I don't know." Bishop said.

-"Sorry Bishop, but your little team won't be getting out that way." Ian said with a smile from his limo.

-The pilot flew close to the huge ball of explosion that was Columbus. He picked up his communicator.

"Control, Ground Zero is being destroyed, coming back to base."

-"On the upside the nuke has been diverted." Dustin said as he looked up to see the plane turning around.

"Nuke?" Nate asked.

"Long story." Dustin said as Ryan looked around.

"So were dead." Ryan said insightfully.

"Well we have one chance." Dustin said.

"What?" Nate asked.

"Maybe Bishop can open the portal near them." Dustin said.

"You mean over there?" Ryan said with a raised eyebrow as he pointed into the direction of everyone, past the continuing explosions. Nate closed his eyes and opened them to reveal his Sharingan. He watched the explosions.

"Ok, so that will be hard to get through." Nate said looking back at his friends.

"Who said you're coming!" Ryan snapped.

"Why not!" Nate defended.

"You tried to kill Zach!" Ryan yelled.

"You wouldn't understand!" Nate said, turning away.

"ENOUGH! God you two act like brothers." Dustin said annoyed. "Nate comes with us."

"Whatever." Ryan said spitefully. Suddenly the bottom of the building blew up, starting to topple the building.

Dustin flew up in the air and Nate and Ryan looked up at him.

"Sorry." Dustin said as he swooped down and grabbed them.

"What are we going to do?" Nate asked.

"Were going for the portal." Dustin said as he flew to the right to dodge a huge explosion of fire.

-Alex watched as the explosions in the dome burned more and more powerful. He turned to Chris.

"I am going to go check on Darkrai." Alex said. Chris shook his head as he was distracted by the fire.

Alex went around the back of the car and saw a human girl with black hair and light blue eyes.

"You're Darkrai?" Alex said in surprise.

"Yes, but please, don't tell anyone who I am." The girl pleaded.

"Only if you answer me one question." Alex asked.

"Anything." The boy said.

"What happen at the battle? Why did you freeze?"

"I was in my Pokémon form for too long. It took its toll on my body." The girl hung his head. "It was my own mistake, I was stupid."

"Fascinating. I haven't had much time with any Pokémon Bloodline's, so I don't know too much about them. But with the influx of Bloodlines now awakened, well that might change." Alex said.

"Well you got your answer; I am able to get up on my own. I will see you again. Please don't tell anyone who I am. The more people that know who I am, the more people are in danger." The girl ran the opposite direction as Alex raised his eyebrow in confusion.

-"I saw something grab Ryan as he was falling." Tyler said.

"It was just Dustin." Chris said.

"No Dustin was flying down to him, it was someone else, and I swear it was." Tyler said, defending what he saw.

"Who could still be in there?" Shayne asked.

"Nate." Zach said under his breath as he clenched his fist tight.

"What?" Sean asked.

"My brother." Zach said a bit louder. "It must have been Nate."

"Nate? Really? But he tried to kill you. Why would he save Ryan?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know, but we have to pray they come out of this alive." Zach said.

In the corner away from everyone, Katherine stood, hands held together. "Come back to us, please. All of you"

-Dustin flew around a pillar of fire as Nate and Ryan jumped from one safe area to the next, Ninja Style.

"Ok seriously, pillars of fire. How did you do that?" Dustin asked irritated.

"Well I was having a hard to concentrating on the signal spots of clay, so," Ryan trailed off

"So?" Nate asked.

"So I set off all clay I could feel." Ryan smiled nervously. Dustin came to a stop midair as Ryan and Nate stopped their jumping.

"YOU SET OFF ALL THE CLAY!" Dustin yelled.

"Kind of maybe." Ryan said.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID?"

"Caused a really big explosion?" Ryan answered.

"No," Dustin sighed. "Remember when you summoned the giant clay and sand platypus as Zayn."

"Yeah."

"Who's Zayn?" Nate asked.

"Where did you think you summoned all that clay?" Dustin asked.

"Wait, giant platypus? What?" Nate said confused. Ryan's eyes widened.

"From underground," Ryan's jaw dropped. Suddenly another explosion burst the building from the left.

"Will you stop the exploding?" Nate demanded.

"I set up a chain reaction, I can't stop it!" Ryan said in Nate's face as they saw the building starting to topple.

"Guys!" Dustin yelled as he flew and pushed them out of the way. The building toppled on top of Dustin.

"Dustin!" They yelled in unions. They ran over and started to move the rubble. Nate moved a piece of rubble and saw a hand.

"Here he is. Give me a hand." Nate said as they grabbed Dustin's hand and pulled Dustin's body from the rubble.

"Dustin? Are you awake?" Ryan asked. Dustin didn't answer, or move.

"Is he?" Nate asked.

"No, just knocked out." Ryan said as he looked around as the city being destroyed around him. "Help me get him over our shoulders, we are carrying him."

-"Dustin, his energy signal just dropped." Tyler said as he opened his eyes.

"What about Ryan?" Zach asked

"Ryan and the other energy signal are fine. They are moving again, heading this way in fact. Dustin's is moving as well, but its low, almost off my radar."

"What happen to Dustin?" Katherine asked worried.

"I don't know."

"Well they better hurry; the city doesn't have much longer." Chris said as they watched.

-"Mr. Wolf, the newest reports." The security guard came into the Hawaiian Hotel room. Wolf was still dazed from what might happen in Columbus.

"What?" Wolf asked confused.

"It looks like the nuke has been stopped, but you might want to watch this." The security guard said as he turned on the TV.

The TV flickered on as a ball of fire engulfed the city of Columbus.

"What is this?" Wolf sat up from his seat and turned the volume up.

"This is Tuck Thomas reporting from Columbus, or what use to be Columbus. From what was quarantine has become a huge fire ball, somehow concealed into a bubble, but has to be destroying the entire city. We are not sure what caused this, as a plane came into view not long ago, but left without doing a thing. We will be the first to give you the up to date information on this crisis." Wolf clicked the TV off.

"That wasn't a nuke, what happen?" Wolf asked the security guard.

"A Bloodline sir. The Super Powered people. They stopped the plan for the nuke."

"Well good. I can now look into the future."

"What does that hold sir?"

"Let's just say evolution is coming. Thank you Brandon for bringing this to my attention." Wolf said with a smile.

"Of course sir." Brandon smiled as he walked out of the room.

-Dustin was slung over the shoulders of Ryan and Nate as they tried their best to walk through the city, dodging fiery explosions, and toppling buildings.

"So we formed Zayn, a Super Powered Warrior. It was sweet." Ryan explained what had happen during their time in the city.

"Amazing. I can't believe you guy's fused." Nate said as they looked up to see the ramp, leading to the others.

"There it is! Come on!" Ryan said. "But I have to know, what happen?" Nate looked the other way.

"I was stupid, that is all. The details don't matter. What I did was stupid and foolish."

"Come on, you have to tell us." Ryan said.

"Maybe, in time."

"Ok take your time." Ryan said as he could see the others. Everyone's faces grew smiles.

"Were almost home free." Nate said as an explosion burst from the ground, towering in front of them, in front of their way out.

"Why does this always happen." Ryan said as he and Nate laid Dustin on the ground.

"What are you going to do?" Nate asked.

"I have no clue; I just didn't want to hold him up anymore."

-"They were right there!" Tyler said annoyed.

"Nate was with them. Holding Dustin up." Alex said.

"What happen to him?" Katherine asked.

"Don't know. But we have to help them." Zach said.

"But how?" Sean asked. The group fell silent.

-"Ok Nate, I have an idea." Ryan said turning to him.

"What?"

"I want you to launch your Fire Balls at this pillar. Maybe you can disrupt it or something. Then we can run through to the other side."

"Will it work?"

"Does it really matter if I know the answer to that question?" Ryan asked.

"Good Point." Nate said as he closed his eyes and started to make hand signals. "Fire Style, Fire Ball Jutsu!" Nate yelled as he let out a contusions barrage of fireballs from his mouth. The fireballs had no effect.

"Keep going!" Ryan said desperately.

-A Xenomorph, scarred all over its body, crept from the shadows, stalking the three humans. It hissed low to the ground so no one to hear it. The Xenomorph lurched itself ready to attack as the ground beneath it rumbled.

-Nate felt the rumble beneath him as he spit more fireballs towards the pillar of fire.

Ryan looked down at the ground as the rumbling increased. "This is not good." Ryan said as the Xenomorph jumped into the air behind him, poised for attack. Ryan didn't notice anything.

Nate turned around fast and Ryan looked at him in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Ryan said as he dove out of the way. He looked back to see the fire balls hitting the Xenomorph. The monster flew back into a pillar of fire the spurt form the ground. Nate stopped the fireballs and sighed.

"Sorry I didn't warn you." Nate said as he held his hand out to help Ryan up.

"It's ok. Now I owe you two." Ryan and Nate exchanged a laugh. Suddenly the pillar of fire was extinguished. They looked to see Zach covering the fire with sand.

"Grab Dustin and get out of there NOW!" Bishop yelled as they grabbed Dustin by his arms and dragged him past the barrier. Zach ran back too.

"Thank God you guys are alive!" Chris said.

"Close the Barrier!" Ryan yelled at Bishop. "All the clay under the ground is about to exploded!"

"What?" Everyone yelled at him. Bishop hit the button and the barrier closed as the ground started to rumble. Without warning, the inside of the barrier burned brighter than before. The ground shook from the explosion and everyone fell to the ground. Katherine fell on top of Dustin's stomach. With that jolt Dustin let out a cough and groggily opened his eyes to see Danielle.

"Hello?" Dustin said confused. Katherine put her arms around him and started to cry. Everyone looked on at the towering inferno that was right in front of them in silence.


	56. Chapter 55: End of a Long Night

Chapter 55: End of a Long Night

An hour had past and the explosions had stopped. All that was left of the city was a smoldering pile of nothingness. Bishop has turned off the Barrier after a scan of the area revealed all Xenomorph's destroyed and a possible worldwide infestation averted.

Sean had already taken Tia back to their home after a quick thanks to everyone. Dustin extended an offer to join the team, but Sean declined.

-Soon after it was revealed that Darkrai was gone. Alex said he was there the last time he checked, keeping her secret a secret. Alex didn't even tell anyone he knew who Darkrai was a girl.

"Join the team guys; we can use your help." Dustin offered to Chris and Alex.

"We will, but not now. This was a detour. We have a few personal things to deal with sense the secret had been revealed." Chris said.

"Wait, you knew it was a secret?" Tyler asked in amazement.

"We did not awaken like you guys did. We were trained." Alex said.

"You never told us that?" Ryan asked.

"Because it was a secret." Chris said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well if you ever need help, please don't hesitate to let us know." Dustin said. They exchanged their good byes and Chris and Alex were off.

-Shayne was next to leave. Shayne made a hard decision to go on his own.

"I need to find myself, and figure out who or what I am. I have a lot of questions that need answered." Shayne had told the team.

"Don't forget about us."

"It's hard too." Shayne laughed as he flew off.

-Zach and Nate took a short walk away from the group to talk while all this happened.

"Zach, if it means anything, I am sorry." Nate said remorseful. Zach moved with lightning speed as he grabbed Nate and slammed him against the side of a wall.

"Sorry? You nearly killed me and you're sorry!" Zach said with rage in his voice.

"Well yeah. Brothers fight all the time, right?" Nate said jokingly, trying to calm him brother.

"That was not a joke, tell me WHY! And I swear if you say the word 'destiny'," Zach said as he put his brother down.

"It's really complicated Zach." Nate said.

"Well start talking." Zach said. Nate took in a deep sigh.

"Jim." Nate said as Zach raised an eyebrow.

"Jim? How? When?" Zach started to panic, worried that he almost lost his brother to Jim.

"In Florida. When I separated he approached me and said he could bring Lauren back. I didn't mean to almost kill you Zach!" Nate cried. "But, but," Zach grabbed his brother and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry about it Nate. I will forgive you. It will be ok, I promise." Zach said he looked towards the rising sun.

"But what I did was," Nate started but Zach interrupted.

"Were brothers. When you are feeling better, then I will kill you for what you did." Zach and Nate laughed.

-"I am tired, and I have a lot to do." Katherine said to Dustin.

"I understand. If there is anything I can do, please call." Dustin said as he gave her a piece of paper with his phone number.

"Thank you, for everything." Katherine said as she started to lean in, then looked to the side to see Ryan, Tyler, and Vin watching. When they noticed her watching them, they turned around and started to whistle. Vin still watched and Ryan grabbed him and turned him around. Katherine then gave Dustin a quick hug and ran for a car Bishop has called in for her.

"Get her home safe." Bishop said to the driver.

"Yes sir." The driver said as he pulled away. The three boys burst into laughter.

"Ahh, young love." Ryan said.

"Why didn't you kiss her?" Tyler asked. Dustin shot him a dark look. Ryan and Vin burst into more laughter.

"Vin, what are your plans?" Dustin asked.

"Well with your permission I would like to join the Guardians." Vin asked.

"On one condition." Dustin said.

"Anything True Heir."

"My name is Dustin, not True Heir, please stop calling me that." Dustin said as he extended his hand out. "You are my friend, not my servant." Vin looked down at the hand and extended his own.

"Ok, Dustin." Vin said as they shook hands.

"Welcome to the team." Dustin said as Nate and Zach came back from their talk, smiling and laughing.

"Looks like things are getting back to normal." Ryan said.

"Yeah, everyone go home and get a good night," Dustin looked up at the sun rising. "Day resting. Unless something comes up, meet at the Base Saturday morning. Enjoy your week guys. Dustin said as they all exchanged their good byes. A car came and picked up everyone but Dustin and Vin.

"Vin you can stay at the Base with me." Dustin said.

"You don't have a home?" Vin asked.

"It blew up." Dustin said.

"Speaking of your home, we can get it rebuilt." Bishop said.

"It's ok; I will stay at the Base. I have a feeling were not done with this Super Hero thing for a while."

"Well the entire world is in you and your team's debt. Especially Ryan's. If there is anything I can do?" Bishop said.

"Thank you Bishop." Dustin said. He turned to Vin. "I don't know about you, but I am tired. Let's head home." Dustin said as they started to open the doors of another car.

-"Wolf was not as cocky as I assumed. He did not die in this. But I was smart to let Dustin and his teams handle this. I am impressed though. Not one of them died." Landon said to himself from the top of an old building on the outskirts of the city, not included in the explosion.

"I also have another problem; the Tribunal knows what I did. I am sure they want me dead. Or at least Galcian wants me dead." Landon laughed. "I wonder how long he can string that old fool along till he realizes that Galcian wants to rule over all. Sorry Gally, but that is my job. A war is coming, and only one left standing will be me, and I will finally have my perfect revenge on the one who caused me so much pain! Everyone is just a pawn in my Master Plan!" Landon begun to laugh hysterically. "The best part is the Guardians are making it go by perfectly!"


	57. Chapter 56: May the Force Be With You

Chapter 56: May the Force Be With You

"Holy Cow Dustin!" Zach said as he Nate and Ryan walked into the Base.

"You really cleaned the place up." Nate observed the walls scrubbed down, and floors cleaned, windows wiped down and all.

"Vin helped of course." Dustin said.

"It was no big deal to help the True," Vin trialed off as Dustin raised his eye brow at him. "Dustin."

"We're still working on that." Dustin laughed. "So what have you guys been doing these past few days?"

"Grandpa has been teaching me some new techniques. I am still getting the hang of it." Ryan said as he opened the door wider. "And welcome back my platypus." The platypus waddled in and let out a quack.

"Great to hear." Dustin looked over to Zach and Nate. "How are you guys?"

"Were good. All is ok, right?" Zach asked.

"Yes. I made some mistakes, but the past cannot be changed, I realize that now. I am sorry for the pain I brought you all." Nate apologized.

"I must say, your bonds as brothers," Vin said then looked at everyone. "And friends are great. I am pleased to be a part of this team."

"You a welcome addition Vin. We just have to get you more into this world. Your way to use to being on Tribunal Island." Zach said.

"Don't remind me about the Tribunal. I hope we don't see them for a long time." Ryan said as he held his stomach. Everyone laughed.

-"I'm late." Tyler said as he rode his bike fast. He turned right and could see the Base in the distance. Tyler exhaled in relief. He hoped he was not the last one at the base. Tyler peddled harder but noticed that the bike was not going any faster, or moving at all.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked himself. He looked down and saw that the bike was slightly lifted off the ground. "Wha?" Tyler asked as the bike was launched into the air with him in it. Tyler jumped from the bike before the bike landed and crashed on the ground.

"Oh come on, my mom is going to be so pissed when she sees my bike like that. She's already mad about my dog."

"Your mother should be the least of your fears." A female voice said. Tyler looked around feverishly, but found no one.

"Who's there?" Tyler said as he formed his hands into fist. A familiar female walked out from behind the tree, wearing a brown rode. "Wait, you part of the Tribunal. Macy or something."

"Megan." Megan said.

"Oh Megan. Why are you here?" Tyler looked back at his bike. "And why did you trash my bike?"

"You're lucky that was your bike." Megan said as she started to walk towards Tyler.

-"Come on; let's go relax why we wait for Tyler." Dustin suggested.

"I am sure he will be dropping in any time soon." Nate said as he fallowed. Zach didn't move.

"What's wrong Zach?" Ryan asked.

"Well normally in a TV show or movie when someone says that, that person comes flying through the ceiling or something." Zach said.

"This is not a TV show though." Vin said a bit confused.

"He means irony likes to hit us a lot. But Zach he's not going to do that. Come on." Ryan said as they entered the living area.

Suddenly Tyler's body was thrown through the window of the base. Everyone ran out of the living area and saw Tyler lying on the ground groaning.

"We just cleaned those!" Dustin said. "And Tyler, are you ok."

"Well now that I know the window is more important than me." Tyler said as he got up. His arms were red from the blood.

"Man, are you ok?" Ryan asked as the blood dripped down his arms.

"Yeah, why?" Tyler asked curiously. Suddenly the bleeding stopped. Tyler looked down at his arms. "Where did that come from?"

"You were thrown through a window. The glass cut you." Nate said.

"But I didn't feel any cuts." Tyler said as he wiped away the blood. His arms were clean from cut or gashes. Not even a scar to be seen.

"Amazing healing abilities." Vin noted.

"You mean his Bloodline?" Dustin asked.

"Exactly." A female voice answered. Everyone looked up to see Megan in her brown robe walk in threw the broken window.

"Megan? What are you doing here?" Vin asked.

"Not what you think I am here for Vin." Megan looked over at Tyler. "I am here to deliver a message for you. Well not a message, more like I am telling you to prove who you are."

"Prove who I am?" Tyler asked curiously.

-Everyone went back into the living area. Megan stood in the corner while Dustin, Nate, and Zach sat on the large couch. Ryan grabbed the recliner and laid back. Tyler was sitting on the floor, far away from Megan while Vin stood next to her.

"So tell us your business." Vin said.

"Fine." Megan said as she looked at Tyler. "The Tribunal has come to the decision to send you onto the Journey for the World Rings."

"Journey for the Bloodline Rings?" Nate said with a raised eyebrow.

"What exactly are the Bloodline Rings?" Ryan asked.

"The World Rings are a legend among the older Bloodlines. It is said that if someone with a Bloodline were to go on their Journey alone and find the Bloodline Rings, all the secrets of their Bloodline would be revealed." Vin said as he looked back at Megan. "The Tribunal didn't seriously agree to this did they?"

"Yes they did. We need to know what Bloodline he is. It's too dangerous to not know." Megan said.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Tyler asked curiously.

"NO!" Megan yelled. "My bloodline has spent all these years hunting down what I think you are, and I won't let you get away."

"What Bloodline do you think he is? I think we deserve to know." Dustin asked. Megan sighed.

"True Heir, you should not defend him. His Bloodline helped caused the downfall of our Society all those years ago." Megan said.

"Wait? I am a Snake Bloodline? That makes no sense!" Tyler exclaimed.

"No, not a Snake Bloodline. I have said too much. We are forbidden to say anything else. You must go on this journey to learn more."

"We?" Zach asked.

"I know." Vin said. "But by order of the Tribunal, I cannot say."

"Well it's settled." Dustin said standing up. "A few of us will go with Tyler on this journey; the rest will stay here to watch over things."

"I am sorry True Heir, but I cannot let that happen." Megan objected.

"Wait, why not?" Zach asked.

"Because he must go on this journey alone." Megan said.

"So let me get this straight, I have to go on this journey for Rings around the world, all alone, and how dangerous is this journey?" Tyler asked.

"No one knows. The last time the Tribunal sent someone on a Journey of the World Rings; it was near 300 years ago." Vin said.

"You must leave immediately. You have a long journey ahead of you." Megan said.

"Fantastic, how can this get any worse?" Tyler asked.

"Be careful what you wish for Tyler." Zach said as Bishop walked into the room.

"What happen with the window?" Bishop asked.

"A Misunderstanding." Dustin said as he shot a look at Megan. She was un-phased.

"Well good news, as a reward for what you guys have been doing, I am sending you all on a vacation." Bishop said with a smile.

"You got to be kidding me." Tyler said as he put his face into his palms.

"What's the matter with him?" Bishop asked.

"He has a journey to go on, alone. So your timing is perfect for him." Ryan laughed.

"So only the five of you then?" Bishop asked.

"No, six. I am staying with them until Tyler returns from his journey." Megan said. Vin looked at Megan curiously, Dustin and Nate exchanged a shocked looked.

"Sweet!" Ryan and Zach said at the same time. They looked at each other curiously.

-"Kings Island?" Dustin asked. "We saved the city, possibly the world and all the government is giving us is a weekend at King Island?"

"Well keep in mind we have to pay Columbus to be rebuilt. We still don't know exactly who let the creatures loose, and with all proof destroyed." Bishop looked at Ryan.

"Don't blame me, you told me to blow up the city. I am the one who really is suffering. I got saved by Nate twice!" Ryan said.

"Hey! What's wrong with being saved by me?" Nate asked.

"I can think of tons of reasons." Ryan said. Nate rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, it's the best I could think of." Bishop said.

"Well a free vacation is a free vacation." Zach said.

"THAT I DON"T GET TO GO TOO!" Tyler yelled from the hallway. Vin and Tyler were cleaning up the glass.

"Well we will accept the offer. Thank you Bishop." Dustin said as he extended his hand out and shook. Bishop exchanged the hand shake. Bishop pulled out an envelope from his pocket.

"The passes and a credit card for gas, food, and hotel. Enjoy." Bishop said as he walked out of the room.

"Working with the American Government." Megan scoffed.

"They have been a great help." Nate defended.

"What is this about you staying here Megan?" Dustin asked the Tribunal member.

"I am to stay here and wait for Tyler to return, on the Tribunal's request. Trust me I wanted to go back." Megan said.

"Ok well if you're going to go to King's Island with us, you will need to wear something." Dustin looked over her long brown robe.

"Something like what?" Megan said with a frown.

"That won't stand you out. Do you have any other clothes?" Dustin asked.

"Of course, I am wearing something under the robe." Megan said as she undid her robe. She was wearing a familiar wardrobe. Light tan pants and over shirt, with dark red sashes going down her shoulder.

"Your clothes look familiar." Dustin said.

"Wait!" Zach said. "You're dressed as a Jedi?" Zach said confused.

"What Bloodline are you?" Ryan asked.

"We are known as the Force Bloodline. As Zach has said, I am what you call a Jedi."


	58. Chapter 57: Burned

Chapter 57: Burned

"Jedi? THERE ARE JEDI'S!" Ryan yelled. "Ninja's, Saiyan's, Pokémon, and NOW JEDI'S!"

"We're just at the tip of the iceberg of the bloodlines." Dustin said thoughtfully.

"So wait, you have Force powers and all that?" Zach asked.

"Yeah," Megan said as she looked at a glass of water on the kitchen table. She extended her arm out and moved up her fingers. The glass of water lifted up into the air and started to float over to everyone.

"Wow," They all said at once. The glass floated above Ryan's head and turned over. Ryan was drenched in water.

"Hey!" Ryan said as he whipped his long hair and sprayed everyone with water. Megan giggled while everyone was distracted.

"Thanks." Nate said sarcastically.

"I think that get up will be a bit noticeable." Zach said.

"I don't care if I stand out. This is the attire of my Bloodline." Megan said proudly.

"What about having thousands of geeks like Zach and Ryan gawking over you, not just because you're a girl, but a girl Jedi?" Dustin asked. Megan looked past Dustin to see Ryan and Zach who quickly looked away.

"Ok, you have a point. Give me some clothes." Megan said.

"Not quite sure we have anything that will fit you." Nate said.

"But I know someone who could help at least." Dustin said as he snapped his fingers. Dustin grabbed his phone from his pocket.

"Who is he contacting?" Megan asked.

"His," Ryan started and had to think and turned to Zach. "What exactly are Dustin and Katherine?"

"Friends at the moment I think." Zach laughed.

"She will be able to help you Megan." Ryan said.

"Do you have a lightsaber?" Zach asked eagerly as Megan rolled her eyes.

"Yes."

"Can I try it out?" Zach asked.

"As amusing as it would be to see you cut your arm off, no." Megan said as he turned away and tied her robe back on. Dustin walked back into the room.

"Katherine said she can help with your wardrobe Megan. She's on her way here now." Dustin said with a smile.

"What about Tyler and his journey?" Ryan asked.

"Come on Ryan," Zach said. "We better go talk to him."

-In the hallway, Tyler and Vin were cleaning up the glass from the floor.

"So am I going to die?" Tyler asked.

"I can't say." Vin said without looking up. Tyler's heart sank deeper into his chest.

"Thanks for the support." Tyler said sarcastically. Ryan and Zach came out into the hall way as Vin put the last piece of glass into a trash bag.

"Tyler, we need to talk." Ryan said.

"About what? How the Tribunal thinks I am a monster that is evil?" Tyler said sarcastically.

"Vin, would you mind?" Zach asked.

"Mind what?" Vin asked confused.

"We would like to talk to Tyler alone." Zach said.

"Ohh!" Vin said. He turned around and walked towards the living area. "Why didn't you say so?"

"Wow that kid needs to get use to the real world." Zach said as he shook his head.

"Tyler we know you better than anyone else, we know you're not an evil Bloodline. Even though you're Majin Buu, doesn't mean your evil. Look at us. Gaara and Deidara." Ryan said.

"Also look at Bobby, his bloodline is Naruto, and he is evil." Zach said.

"Well he is just weird." Ryan laughed.

"But the Tribunal has heard of all you before, well your Bloodlines, mine is a mystery. Plus apparently the Jedi wants me dead." Tyler said scornfully.

"Ignore her; you're as normal as the rest of us." Zach said.

"Yeah well, there is a bit more to it," Tyler trailed off.

"More to it? What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"Well I was asking my mom a lot of questions about things. I asked her if she or my dad knew about the Bloodline."

"What did they say Tyler?" Zach asked.

"They refuse to talk about it, like it's a secret of some sort. But they seemed completely baffled at everything I told them, like they never heard of the Tribunal or anything. I don't know, maybe I am an evil Bloodline or something."

"Don't be stupid Tyler." Ryan said in a serious voice. "Even if your Bloodline was evil back in the days of the old society, it does not mean that you are evil. The Journey your about to go on might prove your ancestors were, but not you."

"He's right. You are you, no matter what this proves." Zach said. Tyler gave a slight smile.

"Thanks' guys. I was afraid I would not be in the team after this."

"You know better than that Tyler. Come on, you have to leave soon." Ryan said.

"Don't remind me." Tyler said with an eye roll.

-"Hey everyone." Katherine said as she walked into the living area.

"Hello." Everyone said at once, except Megan. Katherine walked up to Megan.

"Hello, my name is Katherine." Katherine extended her hand out for Megan. Megan moved her eyes down to look at Katherine's hand. Megan sighed and extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Megan, a member of the Tribunal." Katherine looked over her shoulder to the other.

"A Tribunal member, interesting." Katherine said as she looked at the others.

"Yes, Tyler needs to go on a Journey and Megan is staying with us until he returns." Dustin said.

"Yes, and I have a feeling that he will be a long time." Megan said.

"Fantastic." Tyler said sarcastically

"I don't want to stand out, so I need some clothes for this world. I am use to being ether on the Tribunal's Island, or not being seen. But with going to the Island of King, I need something less noticeable."

"The Island of King?" Katherine asked.

"You didn't tell her?" Ryan asked.

"Tell me what?" Katherine asked as she looked at Dustin.

"Bishop came and gave us tickets to Kings Island, for saving Columbus." Dustin said nervously.

"And you happened to just forget about a vacation and didn't tell me?" Katherine accused Dustin.

"You're in trouble." Zach laughed.

"Well, I can explain," Dustin started to stagger. Katherine started to laugh.

"Don't worry about it. I was just joking. It's not like were more than friends, right?" Katherine said as she turned around. Dustin held his hand out, but said nothing. "Come on Megan, we have some shopping to do." They left out the door.

"Burn." Ryan, Zach, Nate and Tyler yelled at once as they laughed. Dustin turned around irritated.

"I am going to throw you all threw windows!" Dustin yelled as he ran towards the others. They jumped out of the way as Dustin landed head first into the couch.

"Let's get out of here!" Tyler yelled as they ran out of the room. Dustin got up and laughed as he chased them into the training room. Vin stood their alone and confused.

"Burned? But no one was on fire?" Vin asked himself as he followed.

-The door to the training room opened and smoke panned out. Dustin walked out and stretched his arms out.

"Man that was good work out, huh?" Dustin asked as Zach and Nate walked out, worn and tired from training.

"Yeah, maybe, if you didn't go Super Saiyan and Instant Transmission all the time." Nate said sarcastically.

"I only did that for the first ten minutes, which was for the burn remark." Dustin said as Nate and Zach snickered.

"I still don't understand how he was burned." Vin told Ryan as they walked out.

"No fire was involved, it's just a phrase. Not to be taken literally. Dustin messed up with Katherine and she's kind of told him off." Ryan explained.

"Then why didn't you say she told him off?" Vin asked.

"Because saying burn is a lot funnier." Zach said as he jumped in-between the two of them.

"I didn't mess up with her." Dustin interjected.

"Sure, whatever you say." Zach laughed.

"At least I didn't gawk over the Jedi like you two." Dustin said as he turned around.

"Yeah, thanks for pointing that out to her." Ryan said as he turned away, trying to hid his embarrassment.

"How couldn't I. A Jedi, and a girl Jedi at that. A hot girl Jedi. What more could I ask for!" Zach said. Tyler walked out of the room, a half smile on his face and sighed.

"Well, I should probably go talk to my mom. Tell her I will be gone for a while." Tyler said as he headed for the door of the base.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Nate asked.

"No I will be fine. I will be back to get some instructions on where to go from Megan later. Bye guys." Tyler said as he flew out the door.

"Is he going to be ok?" Dustin asked.

"He should be." Ryan said. "At least, I hope we will be."

-Tyler landed in front of his house and put his hand on the door knob. He didn't know quite how to handle this. He took in a deep breath and turned the knob.

"Mom? Are you home?" Tyler yelled into his house as he walked into the house.

"Tyler? Your home early." Tyler's Mom said with a surprise from the other room. She walked in.

"Uh, mom, I have some bad news." Tyler said shyly. Tyler's mother walked up to her son worried.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Tyler's mother asked. Tyler looked down at his scar free arms.

"Well I have to go away for a little while." Tyler said, still looking at his arms, away from his mother.

"Away? Again? I was so worried during what happen last week, I thought you were dead. Now you leave again?" Tyler's mother started to shake her head. "No I won't allow it. You will not be going anywhere with your friends."

"Well, I am not going with them. I am going on my own." Tyler's mother looked up confused. "Remember how I told you about the Tribunal? How I asked if you or dad knew about bloodlines?" Tyler asked. Suddenly his mother turned around and walked into the kitchen.

"Why yes." Tyler's mom said nervously, not looked at her son. Tyler cocked his head confused and followed her into the kitchen.

"Well sense no one knows what our Bloodline is, they are sending me on something called the Journey of the Bloodline Rings, or something along that line." Tyler said. His mother stopped in the middle of the floor. Tyler could hear her crying. "Mom, I will be ok, I promise." Tyler said, hoping it was true.

"It's not that. It's why we don't know anything about the Bloodlines. The reason we don't know about our Bloodline, well, because we don't have a Bloodline Tyler."

"What do you mean? I can fly and turn things into chocolate. I have a bloodline." Tyler laughed.

"Yes, you do. But we don't. What I'm trying to say is you're adopted." Tyler took a step back in shock.


	59. Chapter 58: Tyler's Journey

Chapter 58: Tyler's Journey

"Adopted?" Tyler is in a breathily gasp. "How could you keep this hidden form me? For all these years!" Tyler yelled as he gain composer.

"Tyler, I am sorry. I didn't want to tell you like this, but, with all the questions about these powers, and Bloodlines. I didn't think it would be the best idea to lie to these Tribunal people. Maybe if they hear this they won't make you go on the quest or whatever." Tyler's mom tried to explain. Tyler looked away.

"Mom, I can't believe you kept this from me for so many years. But it explains a lot from the past few weeks. Not talking about this. You were afraid that I would find out." Tyler said, holding back the sudden tears.

"Tyler, I never meant to hurt you, I want you to know that." Tyler's mom said.

"I know, I know." Tyler looked back at his foster mother and smiled.

"Thank God. Now we can stop this journey." Tyler's mother smiled.

"No, I am still going." Tyler said with a smile.

"Why?" Tyler's mom said with a panic.

"Mom, I need to know who I am, what my powers are. I have so many questions, that if I don't get answered," Tyler looked out the window. "Mom do you know who my real parents are?"

"Sit down; let me tell you what I know." Tyler's mom led him into the living room.

-"I was always telling you the truth about not knowing anything about the Bloodlines But your father is the one that brought you to us. It was just like any other day, but it turned out very interesting. Your father stumbled into our backyard with a small basket. I ran out to see if I could help this pour beaten man. He looked at me quickly and confused.

"He quickly pushed the casket into my arms and said that he would return for you. He told me you were a special little boy, but you were to never know that. He ran off fast. I was confused but I heard a noise coming towards our house, so I ran inside and hide you. I peeked outside the window to see three robed men run fast past the window, towards the direction your father made. I waited for a long time, and your father never came back. It was at this point I decided to take you in as my own.

"It was a hard decision. But I raised you like my own. I planned to tell you, but I was afraid to tell you so soon. Then when all this happened. I almost told you when you first told me about it your powers. I knew that is what your father meant about special. It was wrong for me to not tell you anything."

-Tyler sank back into his chair, talking it all in. His whole world changed, again. Nothing was what he thought it was. Everything was confused in his head.

"Tyler, I am so sorry." His mother said, breaking the silence.

"Please don't say sorry anymore. I can't be mad at someone who gave me everything in life." Tyler got up. "But I need to know more about myself. You will always be my mom, nothing will change that." Tyler and his mother shared a heartwarming hug.

"Just promise you will come home." Tyler's mom demanded.

"Of course I will. I just need to get a few things for my trip." Tyler smiled as he ran upstairs.

"Ok, I will pack you some food." His mother said she rushed to the kitchen.

-"I screwed up." Dustin sighed as he walked out of the bedrooms back into the living areas.

"What now?" Ryan asked.

"Katherine is not responding to any text messages. Boy did I screw up." Dustin admitted.

"They have been out for a while. I wonder what is taking so long." Zach asked.

-"Another text message." Katherine laughed as she flipped her phone off. "This is too much fun."

"Why do you not answer his messages?" Megan asked, now dressed in a normal girl attire, blue tank top and brown caprices. "Are you really mad at him?"

"No not really. I couldn't have gone anyway." Katherine shrugged as she turned the corner in the car she was driving.

"Then why do you torment him?" Megan asked.

"Because it's fun. Don't you know what flirting is?" Katherine asked. Megan shook her head confused.

"This form of courting is not known to me." Megan said.

"How do you find someone to be with?" Danielle asked.

"Well my family chooses." Megan said.

"And you want that?" Danielle asked.

"I haven't been taught anything else. But," Megan looked out the window. Katherine looked over and smiled.

"Oh, so, one of them huh?" Katherine said.

"Yeah right. They are just a couple of stupid kids." Megan said. "Will you promise me something?"

"Sure Megan."

"Don't let the True Heir think you're mad at him, this trip will be unbearable enough without him worrying about how you feel about him." Megan rolled her eyes.

-"Hey guys!" Tyler said energetically as he flew into the Base. He heard a small explosion in the training room. Tyler laid down a few bags he had on his back and went for the door. When Tyler touched the door he retracted it back quickly. The door was hot.

"Fire Style, Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Tyler heard Nate's muffled voice from behind the door.

"Phoenix flower? When did he learn that?" Tyler questioned.

"It's getting too hot in here!" Zach yelled threw the door.

"Dustin is cheating by flying; he doesn't have to feel the hot floor. Wait, don't do it again!" Ryan yelled.

"Fire Style, Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Nate yelled once again.

"I can't dodge his flames in the air! Why did we give him that orb?" Dustin yelled. "OW!"

"This is amazing! Let me do it again!" Nate said.

"No you're done!" Vin yelled in fury. "Gentle Fist Style!" Vin yelled as Tyler heard an impact. Suddenly he heard Nate yelling as a thud hit the side of the wall. The door whooshed open and Nate fell out.

"Damn that Vin. He hit me right in the Chakra points." Nate said dizzily. Zach popped his head out.

"Yeah, maybe if you didn't over to it." Zach said with a burn mark on his cheek.

"Vin wouldn't have to take you out like this." Ryan said as he walked out of the room. Vin walked past him.

"Sorry if I over did it, but it was a training session." Vin said with a smile.

"Of course it was a good session for you, you actually hit someone." Dustin said as they walked out. He saw Tyler looking at them from the corner, waiting. "Tyler! How long have you been here?"

"Not long I just got here. But I have something I need to tell you guys." Tyler started when Katherine and Megan walked in. Ryan and Zach looked at how Megan was dressed. She didn't notice.

"Well I see you're ready." Megan said as she sat down her shopping bags.

"Yes I am ready. But I need to tell everyone something before I leave." Tyler said.

"What's up Tyler?" Zach asked as Tyler sighed.

"Let me explain, from the beginning."

-"Ok so now I feel bad for always calling you an orphan." Ryan said after Tyler's story.

"No kidding." Zach said.

"Well this explains how you don't know anything, nor did your parents. But those robed people that your mother described," Megan said as she sighed.

"Yeah that was what I was thinking too." Dustin said. "Assuming there are, or was a lot of Jedi's out their?" Dustin asked.

"There are other Force Bloodlines' out their yes." Megan looked at Tyler. "If it was Force Bloodlines' that were hunting down your father, then there must have been a good reason." Megan defended her people.

"Well it doesn't matter." Tyler said to everyone surprise.

"Why not?" Nate asked.

"Because I know he's still alive. And to find out all the secrets of my past, and to find my real parents, I have to go on this journey!" Tyler said with energy.

"Well then," Megan said as he reached into a pouch. "Here is the location of the first Bloodline Ring. From their it will point you into the direction of the second and so forth." Megan hesitated. "I truly hope you are not what I think you are." Megan took a step back.

"We will be here when you return." Dustin said.

"Don't take too long." Nate said.

"Tyler, good luck." Ryan said.

"Don't get yourself killed." Zach laughed.

"Be safe." Katherine said with a smile.

"I know you will be safe my new friend." Vin said as he bowed.

Tyler looked around at his friends and smiled. "Thanks, I know I will be ok. Bye." Tyler grabbed his bag and ran off, flying into the air. Everyone walked out and watched Tyler fly into the night sky.

-"Wow how are we going to go on without him?" Ryan asked.

"Get ready for our vacation." Zach smiled as he walked back into the base.

"Oh yeah, we should get going home and get things together." Ryan said as he followed.

"How long are we going to be gone?" Nate asked.

"A few days." Dustin answered.

"Sweet, this should be fun." Nate said as he ran inside.

"Thank you Katherine for your help this evening." Megan said as she bowed. "I hope we meet again." Megan walked into the base.

"Megan, I need to ask you a few questions." Vin said as he followed.

"So how mad?" Dustin asked now that he was alone with Katherine.

"Not at all, I was just messing with you. I couldn't go anyways." Katherine said.

"Messing with me? That is so messed up." Dustin said.

"You don't get it." Katherine sighed. She started to laugh and he just sighed in confusion.

-"Megan, if he is," Vin asked Megan in the hallway, away from everyone else.

"I cannot act alone on this. I will have to report back to Walkner and the rest." Megan said seriously.

"Do you think you could sign his life away, after spending as much time as you will with them?"

"Don't get me wrong, if I have the chance I would strike him down if I knew 100% of his Bloodline, and that will not change."


	60. Chapter 59: Vacation

Chapter 59: Vacation

Jace sat back in a hammock in a dark empty room. A almost 20 boy with long black hair with dark brown eyes with s slim build. He was bored, waiting for anything. The door slide open and Syrus walked in.

"Jace I assume?" Syrus asked.

"Assume whatever you want, as long as you brought me something to do." Jace said with a smile.

"Well I need your assistance. I am going after the True Heir and his group."

"The True Heir? I heard that he showed up again. How crazy are you? Even I am not that bored." Jace said as he turned away from Syrus.

"Why do you think I am asking for help? If it was just him I would not have an issue, but he has group."

"Well find yourself someone else, someone suicidal." Jace said annoyed.

"Well Jace, what if I made it interesting." Syrus said. Jace smiled and turned around.

"Well then, I might reconsider. What did you have in mind?" Jace asked.

"I know of someone that has recently, and only temporarily joined the forces of the True Heir. This is a rare chance for you to get her." Syrus let out a slight chuckle.

"Her? You don't mean?" Jace said under his breath.

"That is right; Megan is with them, but only for a short amount of time."

"Well, well. Little Megan is with them? Well looks like older brother will have to say hi." Jace said as he let his red colored lightsaber burst from its hilt.

-"Can we go?" Zach asked impatiently. He and the rest of them were waiting outside the base.

"Well we're waiting on the ride." Dustin said.

"Ride? Why don't you drive?" Ryan asked.

"It's my vacation too. I don't want to drive all the way to King's Island." Dustin said.

"I can drive." Zach offered.

"Yes, and after surviving a swarm of Aliens, I don't feel like getting killed by your driving." Dustin laughed.

"No kidding, Zach is a crazy driver." Nate said. Zach scowled at his brother.

"I could drive no problem!" Zach snapped back.

"Yeah right!" Nate laughed.

"Are they going to argue like this the whole time?" Megan said as she shook her head.

"They do seem to argue a lot. Even to the point that Nate almost killed Zach." Vin said as Nate and Zach continued to argue.

"No worries, King's Island is a large place. We're staying at the hotel next to the park, so everyone can come and go as they please. You won't have to listen to them the whole time."

"ARE YOU CALLING US ANNOYING?" Zach and Nate yelled at once at everyone.

"Yes, do you have a problem?" Megan said back at them into their faces. Zach and Nate slunk back.

"No." They said quietly and calmly. They were interrupted by sound of a car horn. They looked over to see a stretch limo pulling into the parking lot.

"You got a stretch limo?" Ryan asked surprised.

"Yeah, why not? Bishop is paying." Dustin said with a smile as he waved he credit card in the air.

"That's right!" Ryan said as the limo stopped in front of them.

"Come on!" Zach said as he rushed into the limo first.

-Landon walked past the large pyramids of Egypt. He looked up at the sweltering hot sun and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Man I wish my Bloodline was to tolerate heat. Why is he here anyway?" Landon sighed. "Oh well, I just need to get this over with."

Landon walked up to the Sphinx and walked alongside the large paw. He felt alongside the grainy rock, trying to find something. Landon pushed down on a small block that was a slightly lighter color then the rest. The Earth started to tremble as the paw started to move to the left to reveal a small set of stairs.

Sand started to shift down the narrow stairway as Landon ran down. He approached a large door and pushed it open. The door's pushed open with a creak from years of not moving. Landon walked into the huge Egyptian tomb. It was dark, and he could hardly see.

"Well this is annoying." Landon said with a smile. Landon brought his hands together and spread them apart and formed a small fire ball. He launched the fireball towards the middle of the room and hit a torch. The room lighted up in a burst of red and orange.

"Much better, it is just as the scrolls said a torch in the middle of the room." Landon looked around the high walls at the paintings on the wall. "Yes, exactly."

Landon walked along the left wall, reading the paintings, shaking his head as if agreeing to something that he was reading.

"So this is where he has been this whole time. Man do I feel like I have been wasting my time. But not like time means anything to me. Time to get to work; I have a war to ignite." Landon laughed as he walked further into the tomb.

-"I must control this! I must control this power!" Bobby yelled as a red aura faded around him. He took his breath in deep strides. He clenched his fist in anger as he slammed his fist on the ground. From behind a tree a Pokémon, a Charizard, walked up to Bobby.

"Sir, this letter came for you." The Charizard growled as he handed Bobby a white envelope.

"Thank you. Now get out of my sight." Bobby said as the Charizard stomped away. Bobby torn opened the envelope and threw it onto the ground. He opened the letter and read it aloud.

"Bobby, Tyler is on a Journey, alone. This is the chance you have been looking for. He is heading to South America first. Here is the exact location where he will be going. If you want your revenge, then go, go and kill him. Sighed, L."

"So a shining light. Charizard!" Bobby yelled. "Were heading to South America."

-"ORDER!" A man in a black suite yelled. The room was filled with ten men in black suits; among them were Bishop and Ian. The commotion stopped at the yell of order.

"So how are we going to deal with this situation?" Ian asked.

"Deal with what? There is nothing to deal with." Bishop said in disagreement.

"The city of Columbus was destroyed. Not only that, hundreds of reports of smaller acts of destruction across the world. All added to the increase of what has been called 'Bloodlines'. If they are allowed to go on like this, the world will be plunged into chaos. They all need to be stopped." Ian stood up and yelled.

"Those are the same people that saved us from the Mayor. You want to demonize the very kids that saved us all." Bishop defended.

"Remember that the person they were saving was also a Bloodline. We wouldn't need saving if we didn't have to deal with them anymore. You get it Bishop?" Ian said.

"But those same kids saved us from the Alien infestation, which was not caused by any Bloodlines. God knows the aftermath of the nuke would have caused. That was all diverted thanks to my team."  
"So your team?" The man who yelled order asked. Bishop winched at his slip.

"Yes sir, I have been working with them for a while now." Bishop said.

"Well then, I want a full report of what you know about the Bloodlines, as soon as you can please."

"Yes Sir Colonel Louis." Bishop said.

"As for you Ian," Louis looked at Ian. "I know what you are trying to investigate. I want you to stop at once, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir!" Ian said.

"And no more secrets within this team, I am sick of them. I want to know everything at every moment of every day, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes SIR!" Everyone yelled at once.

"Dismissed."

-Outside the board room Ian sat his back against the wall as another black suit walked up to him.

"What are we going to do?" The black suit asked.

"Oh Jerry, how foolish do you think I am? I always have a backup plan. We continue what we are planning. Colonel Louis will want our research soon enough. Double the manpower, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir Ian." Jerry said as he ran off.

"Bishop you're playing right into my hand." Ian said with a low chuckle.

-"So no powers." Dustin said while in the car.

"But what if we need to use them?" Zach asked.

"What situation will need the use of anyone's powers?" Dustin asked.

"Well we have been thinking." Ryan started.

"First off your strength could be used for the strength games." Zach said as they imagined Dustin hitting the mallet on the tower.

"Or Nate's Sharingan Eye can easily predict the whack a mole games, and we can win mounds of tickets for more prizes. Ryan said imagining Nate over a whack a mole game.

"Don't forget about Vin's Byakugan. He can use his Byakugan to see the weak points on the stack of cans and knock them all over every time." Zach imagined Vin knocking down a bunch of cans.

"Megan can use her force powers to sink the basket every time." Ryan imagined Megan sinking basketballs into a basket.

"Then we get all the prizes!" Ryan and Zach yelled at the same time.

"How convenient that you two don't have to do a thing while we cheat for you." Megan accused.

"Sand and Clay is not the best ways to cheat. Not our fault." Ryan said innocently.

"GET YOUR SELFS SOME OTHER PAWNS!" Dustin, Nate, Vin, and Megan yelled at once.

"We were just thinking, you know." Zach said shyly.

"No powers to win things ok?" Dustin asked.

"I do have a serious question." Ryan started. "What if we run into someone abusing their powers?"

"You mean like you were planning?" Nate accused.

"Technically we weren't abusing our powers, just yours." Zach said. Vin rapidly hit Zach in three places and he fell over on the floor. "I was just joking." Zach said with a groan.

"Well that is a good question. What is the Tribunal's take on people using their powers in public now, after its reveal?" Dustin asked Megan.

"They decided they can't punish and hunt down all the Bloodlines that do it. They also can't cover it up. Galcian was very upset." Megan smiled. "But it is wrong to abuse what we are given."

"But not many people will listen to us, they will get mad, and might start a fight." Ryan said.

"So are we going to stop them? I think it could cause more trouble than anything." Nate stared out the window.

"We should ignore it." Megan said. "It's the best way to avoid confutations ."

"I agree." Zach said as he finally got up.

"You would." Nate whispered.

"What was that?" Zach snapped.

"I think Megan's idea is correct. As long as no one is in any danger, we stay under wraps." Dustin said. Everyone shook their heads in agreement.

"Look!" Nate pointed out the window. In the distance they saw the towering structures of roller coasters.

"Let the vacation begin." Zach said.


	61. Chapter 60: Hotel

Chapter 60: Hotel

The limo turned around another corner into the view of a fifty story tall hotel. Everyone was in awe at the towering hotel.

"That is where we are staying?" Megan asked. "Seems a bit, extravagant don't you think?"

"No way! This is the only way to go on vacation." Nate said.

"I have never been to a hotel like this before. This should be pretty cool." Ryan said as the limo turned to pull into the hotel parking lot.

"I can't believe Bishop agreed to this Dustin." Zach said. Dustin started to laugh.

"Did Mr. Bishop agree to this?" Vin asked.

"He didn't tell us not too." Dustin said. "But it doesn't matter; he would want us to be happy on our vacation."

"I like your frame of mind." Zach laughed as the limo pulled next to the front doors. They started to get out and went to the trunk.

"Grab the bags guys, time to get going." Dustin said with a laugh.

-They walked into the huge rotunda of the hotel lobby. A crystal chandler hung over the lobby, looming over the patrons. They looked around in awe past the reception counter to a huge water park area. Slides towering to the top of the hotel, with balconies leading to hotel rooms surrounding the area. An Olympic plus sized swimming pool lined the ground. A lazy river flowed through what seemed like the entire hotel.

"This place is, amazing!" Ryan said amazed.

"Dustin, how did you find this place?" Vin asked. "This place seems so amazing, like a palace."

"Man this place is great!" Nate said as they looked around, slowly walking towards the reception counter. The man behind the counter looked at the group with a confused face.

"How can I," The man behind the counter stared at them and made a disgusted face. "Help you today?"

"Yes we have reservations." Dustin said as he approached the counter.

"I highly doubt that." The reception counter attendant said smugly.

"What?" Dustin said a bit irritated. "I made reservations yesterday." Dustin opened a pocket on his bag and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here is the reservation from your website." Dustin handed him the paper. "See all the information is there." The man looked over the piece of paper and then ripped it up.

"What you do that for?" Zach demanded.

"Yeah we have just as much right as anyone else!" Megan said in anger.

"I beg to differ," The reception counter clerk said. "You are a bunch of punk kids. I will not have that at this hotel. You have to be accompanied by an adult. "

"I'm 20." Dustin said a little offended.

"And I am 18, by your society; I am an adult as well." Megan said.

"Not in MY society little girl."

"This is messed up, how can you deny paying customers?" Ryan asked.

"I have all the rights to do so."

"Get your manager!" Dustin said.

"I am the manager." The manager tapped his golden name tag, with the word manager on it. Vin closed his eyes.

"We have the money for this place, why are you refusing us?" Nate asked.

"Because I have all rights to refuse whoever I want. I will not have my hotel full of children unsupervised."

"I will take responsibility for them all." Dustin said as he waved his arm at his friends.

"You are just a child yourself. Now go to a Motel 6 or something, where you might be welcome." The manager scoffed and started to turn around.

"Now Megan." Vin said under his breath. Megan waved her hand in the air. Nate looked over.

"I think you're going to reconsider how you feel about this." Megan said.

"I think I will reconsider how I feel about you staying here." The manager said monotone. Megan waved her hand in the air again.

"You will accept us as guest, and no longer be predigest against people due to age." Megan said. The manager shook his head and started to type on his computer.

"Megan, are you?" Nate started to ask.

"It's best not to say it aloud." Vin interjected.

"Here are your room keys." The manger handed Dustin a few key cards for opening up the hotel doors. Megan smirked as they walked past the manager counter.

-The elevator door slid closed as Ryan pressed the button for a twelfth floor.

"Why did that guy change his mind all the sudden?" Dustin asked.

"Megan, she used her force powers." Nate said. Everyone looked back at Megan, who was standing at the back of the elevator.

"You have the ability to change people's mind?" Ryan asked.

"So cool!" Zach said. Dustin took a step towards her in the small area.

"If you have the power to control people's minds, then why do you not do that with us?" Dustin asked. "I mean this whole situation would be a lot easier for you."

"True. But as much as I would love too, I personally don't like to control people's minds, and if it is a Bloodline it is a lot more difficult." Megan shrugged.

"Well, uh thanks." Dustin said sarcastically as the elevator came to a stop.

"Ok let's go check out the room." Ryan said as they started to walk off the elevator.

-The wind hit Tyler in the face as he sat on top of a commercial airplane. Tyler squinted his eyes to protect from the wind drying his eyes. He turned his body around, trying to get away from the wind.

"I wish I could have flown in the plane, but I didn't think about monetary needs when I left the states. I don't have a passport ether." Tyler sighed. "On my own for only a day or two and already talking to myself, I thought I would last a lot longer, this is going to be a long trip." Tyler laughed as he looked down past the clouds to see the lush green rain forest of South America.

"This is my stop!" Tyler said as he dove off the top of the plane and dived towards the green Earth below.

-Zach put the key card into the slot and the green light on the door lit up. Zach pulled down the door knob and pushed the door open.

They took a step into the black room.

"Is there a light somewhere?" Nate asked as he took another step into the room. Vin felt along the wall for a light switch.

"I can't find one." Vin said blindly. "Give me a moment." Vin closed his eyes and opened to his Byakugan. He could see the room and gasped.

"Something wrong?" Ryan asked.

"No, let me show you." Vin said as he flipped his switch on the wall. The room glowed open with lights. The room was huge. It opened into a huge living quarter. A long couch sat against the wall with three recliners around it. A huge television sat against the opposing wall.

"This place is a," Nate started. "Amazing." They all walked into the living area.

"Dustin, how much is this costing?" Zach asked.

"Does it matter?" Dustin said as he walked up to a huge curtain that lined the wall. He pulled the curtain to reveal a huge glass door. Outside they saw the water slide and they could hear the falling of a waterfall. Megan walked and opened the door. A balcony lined the outside of the doorway.

"This place is pretty impressive." Megan said. Zach walked over to a pair of double doors and opened them up. Inside was a short hallway with six doors. Dustin walked behind Zach.

"A bed room for each of us, and the bathroom at the end of the hallway." Dustin said as Vin, Ryan, and Zach walked towards the doors and opened them as Nate was counting under his breath.

"Wait; there are only 5 bedrooms, and six of us." Nate said.

"Well these five rooms are for you, me, Ryan, Zach, and Vin." Dustin said.

"So Megan gets the couch?" Zach popped his head out of his room.

"Not really." Dustin said as he walked past Megan who looked curiously at him. Dustin walked to another door, next to one of the recliners. He opened it up to another hotel room. "Megan, this is your room."

"My own room?" Megan said confused.

"Why does she get her own room?" Ryan asked.

"Because," Dustin trailed.

"Because I am a girl." Megan closed her eyes and grabbed her bag and walked past them.

"She's mad? Why?" Nate asked. Megan walked next to Dustin and whispered.

"Thank you, I wanted a little privacy." Megan walked into the room and closed the door.

"Well are we going over to the park today?" Vin asked.

"Not today, tomorrow though. Today we relax here at the hotel." Dustin smiled. "I feel like going down to the pool area. They have a creek thing that goes in a slow relaxing path over and over again. That sounds like what I want to do." Dustin said.

"I think I will just see what's going on here at the hotel." Zach said. "You know see if there is an arcade to play some games."

"Sounds like fun, I'm in." Ryan said.

"I am going to check out the pool." Nate said.

"Well Vin, what are you planning?" Zach asked.

"Meditate; I haven't had a chance to do that for a while." Vin said.

"Should we see if Megan wants to join us?" Ryan asked.

"Let's let her have some privacy." Dustin said.

"But how is she going to get to know us if she doesn't spend time with us?" Zach asked.

"Just give her time." Vin said. "Trust me."

-Syrus walked through the shutters of a large window into a bedroom.

"Where is that kid? He said to meet him here." Syrus said irritated.

"I see you made it." A voice said as he came in through the door. He was a very overweight male, 16 years of age with glasses, dark blue eyes and brown short hair.

"I was told by a source that you would take any mission, no matter how crazy." Syrus said.

"That's right. I have perfected my talents, and I am indestructible." The boy smiled.

"Excellent, my plan is to attack the newest True Heir and his group." Syrus said.

"A true rush, but why the suicide mission?" The boy asked.

"Not a suicide mission, I am bringing together a team to combat them, and to take them down easily." Syrus explained.

"Do you have other members?" The boy asked.

"A few, but not an army." Syrus admitted.

"Well then, sounds good to me." The boy said.

"Good to hear Ben. Now come, the others are waiting for us." Syrus said.

"Just one question, who is the True Heir?" Ben asked.

"From my intelligence you know him, and the rest of his group." Syrus pulled out a picture that showed Dustin, Ryan, Zach, and Tyler at the mall.

"Well, well, well." Ben cracked a smile.


	62. Chapter 61: Soaking Wer

Chapter 61: Soaking Wet

"Time to relax." Dustin said with a smile, now in swimming trunks, as he grabbed an inner tube and jumped into a flowing creek. The cold water felt good on his body. "This is exactly what we all needed, a little R and R for the team." The creek flowed quietly and threw a lush of fake trees and small waterfalls.

"I forget that they are still in high school, and Tylers on a journey across the world. Was it right to let him go on his own, regardless of what the Tribunal wanted." Dustin splashed the water with his fist.

"Then the trauma of what Nate went through with Lauran. And Katherine." Dustin closed his eyes tight. "Ryan was taken to the Tribunal and nearly died. Zach was almost killed, the only reason he's not is because we were lucky and Alex has the Medical Bloodline. But what if we weren't so lucky?" Dustin sighed. He cupped his palm and splashed the water into his face.

"But why think about what ifs. Zach is alive. Nate is back into the team and getting along with everyone," Dustin paused. "Well for the most part. Tyler can take care of himself, I know he can." Dustin laughed.

"Well there is not much I can do now. I just have to give them a chance to be teenagers every now and again." Dustin stretched. "I need to learn how to been a twenty year old myself too. But with being the True Heir and people trying to kill me, it's hard." Dustin rolled his eyes as the flow of the creek moved him under a waterfall.

-"Man look at this arcade." Ryan said as they entered the huge arcade room. The walls were covered by arcade machines from one side of the door to the next.

"This place has just about every arcade game in the world." Zach said as he watched dozens of kids ran around the huge room, playing games.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Ryan said as from behind another boy pushed them to the ground and walked past them.

"Hey!" Zach said as he got up. The kid turned his head and looked at them.

"That's what happens when you get in my way." The boy said as he walked to an arcade machine.

"What was his problem?" Ryan said as pushed himself off the ground.

"No clue, but let's not let that get in our way. Come on, I see a few games I want to play." Zach said as they walked more into the room.

-Nate looked up at the towering slide above him.

"Man I haven't seen a water slide like this ever. It's amazing. This is going to be so sweet." Nate said as he walked up the stairs towards the top of the slide.

"I hope Zach is not getting in trouble."

-"OH COME ON!" Zach yelled as he slammed his fist on the arcade machine.

"You lose again?" Ryan said from the machine to Zach's right.

"No. The game cheated!" Zach yelled at the game machine.

"How did the game cheat?" Ryan laughed.

"I lost. I never lose at games." Zach said in frustration.

"Maybe you just suck." The boy from before yelled from another arcade machine.

"What did you say?" Zach turned around.

"Zach let it go." Ryan said trying to put a restraining hand on Zach's shoulder.

"I said you must suck at games. I mean how you can expect to win if you're such a weakling?" The boy said. Zach shrugged off Ryan's hand and walked towards the boy.

"What's your name punk?" Zach asked into his face.

"Cole, but does it matter? You're a loser, and nothing more. The world is full of only two types of people. Winners, like myself, and losers like you." Cole said as he turned back to his game. Zach sized the kid up, they were the same height, but Cole had a smaller build and short blonde hair.

"How can you call me a loser, you don't know me." Zach objected.

"Why can't he let these things go?" Ryan shook his head.

"I can call you a loser by just looking at you. There is not a thing you can about it too." Cole said. Zach leaned in close to Cole.

"I have a lot more power than you can imagine." Zach whispered. Cole smiled.

"Oh do you now. We'll let me tell you something." Cole paused. "Or should I better say, let me show you." Cole smiled as cupped his palm; Zach looked down his palm as a ball of water form out of nowhere.

"What?" Zach said in a gasp.

"Enjoy my Water Bomb." Cole said as launched the ball of water at Zach. The water ball hit Zach in the stomach. Zach was launched back and his back was slammed into arcade machine. Sparks flied from the machine as the water ball exploded and drenched Zach.

"Zach!" Ryan yelled as he turned around.

"I wouldn't want your friend to fell alone." Cole said as he formed another Water Bomb.

"What?" Ryan said as he looked around.

"Water Bomb!" Cole said as he launched another Water Bomb. Ryan jumped out of the way as the Water Bomb barely missed him. The Water Bomb hit the arcade machine.

"Time to get out of here." Cole said as he ran past Ryan as he landed on the ground. Cole ran up and grabbed into Zach's pocket and pulled put his wallet. Cole flipped it open. "Nice stash." Cole turned around as he saw everyone looking at him. "Time to make my escape." Cole ran off out the door.

"Zach! Are you ok?" Ryan said as he went towards Zach. Zach groaned.

"I have felt better." Zach tried to get up and then opened his eyes wide. "That guy took my wallet!"

"Come on, let's get him!" Ryan said as he helped him up.

-"What a couple of chumps. He was so sure that he could over power me. He never had a chance." Cole laughed as he turned back to see Zach and Ryan run out of the arcade room. They looked around confused. Zach looked Cole right in the eyes.

"There he is." Cole heard Zach tell Ryan as he pointed at him.

"A chase? This could be fun." Cole said as he ran away.

"Get him!" Zach yelled as they followed.

-"He would be perfect." Ben said to Syrus. "I heard a lot about him, and I know he would be perfect for helping our assault."

"You fool." Jace said. "He has a record of doing his own thing. I heard that he turned on a team because the other team offered him money. Why should we trust him? We could find anyone else."

"But he is powerful, and skillful, we will need that, if we want a chance." Ben said.

"You fat idiot, you know nothing about battle. A warrior that will sell out his comrades is not worth having on a team."

"Shut up the both of you." Syrus said in annoyance. "Ben go get him, we need his help. I just want him to fight, once the battle begins, we ignore him at that point. Let him do what he wants, just as long as he fights who we want him to fight. He is meant as a distraction anyways"

"I will tell you that this is bad idea Syrus." Jace said.

"Nothing I do is a bad decision." Syrus said in an arrogant voice.

-"These guys are running a lot faster than I thought." Cole said to himself as he climbed faster up the stairs. He looked down the stairwell to see Zach and Ryan following faster up the stairs. "Man is this worth it?"

"STOP!" Zach yelled for the hundredth time. "Give me back my wallet!" Cole opened a door and slammed it shut. He looked up to see that he was on the sixteenth floor.

"Sweet, I am on my floor finally. Now I can hide out in my room." Cole ran to his door and dug into his pocket and pulled out a room key. He inserted it into the slot and the red light glowed green. He opened the door quickly and closed it faster than that.

The doors from the stairs opened and Ryan and Zach burst through, looking for Cole.

-"Ha! What a bunch of idiots. I do kind of wonder what their powers were, but oh well. It was not worth knowing, in case of me getting caught." Cole jumped on the couch and sighed. He flipped open Zach's wallet and smiled.

"Man oh man, when I got these powers, so many doors opened for me. Now I am getting money out the wazoo, and even others who have the powers can't do a damn thing." Suddenly there was a knock at Cole's door. Cole jumped at the surprise. He slowly got up and walked towards the door.

Cole looked threw the pep hole. The vision was hazy. He could hardly see anything, just a few shadowy figures.

"What is this?" Cole asked as started to back away from the door. "It can't be those kids, can it?" Cole said as the knocking become more louder.

Suddenly Cole heard scream from the other side of the door. The banging became more and more louder. Without warning the door went flying off its hinges. Cole ducked as the door flew over top of Cole and smashed into the wall and left a dent. Cole looked at the empty door way and saw a wall of sand.

"Sand?" Cole said curiously.

"That's right!" Zach yelled as he ran through the cloud of sand and towards Cole. "Now give me back my wallet!"

Zach ran forward as Cole tried to get up and run. Zach intercepted him and speared him towards the glass door to the balcony.

"Zach, don't be stupid." Ryan said threw the sand. Zach ignored him and pushed Cole further and closer to the glass door.

"What the, are you seriously going to," Cole started as Zach finally pushed him through the glass.

"AHHHHH!" Zach yelled as he pushed them both over the edge of the balcony and they started to fall.

"Zach you moron!" Ryan said as he ran onto the balcony as he tried to teach down, and missed. "Dammit!" Ryan yelled as he ran back towards the stairs.

-"What is wrong with you?" Cole said as he and Zach fell down the air, alongside the stairs for the slide.

"Don't freak we will just hit the water. Now give me my wallet back." Zach demanded.

"You're crazy." Cole said in anger as they both looked down at the water rushing closer and closer towards them.

-Nate looked up at the two figures falling down alongside the steps for the slide.

"Oh please don't tell me it's Zach." Nate said to himself. The two figures fell past him, arguing. Nate got a clear look at both of them. He shook his head.

"This is still not the most embarrassing moment we have ever had on vacation." Nate said as he looked over the edge and watched them fall.

-"Ahh!" Zach and Cole yelled together as they hit the water hard. The two bodies started to sink down from the impact. A crowd of swimmers looked on in confusion and amazement. Suddenly Cole burst from the water. He gasped for air as he splashed he way to the edge of the huge pool. A few people tried to help him but he brushed them off.

"Get away from me; I can take care of myself." Cole said as he pushed himself from the water and lay on his back grabbing every breath he possible could.

Suddenly he heard another huge splash as he looked up to see Zach coming out of the water. Cole looked at his hand and saw he still had a grip on the wallet. Zach noticed it too.

"Give it back!" Zach yelled as he swam towards the edge.

"What is with this kid, he never gives up." Cole said in frustration as he pushed himself up. Water dripped from him as he ran towards an exit door. He looked back to see Zach pulling himself out of the water. "Just need to get outside and I can lose him. He can't find me." Cole said as he pushed the door open with his shoulder as he ran. He stopped suddenly in the middle of the little area he was in.

-Cole looked around at the huge walls at surrounded him. The brick walls were at least ten feet high on each side. He was trapped.

"What is this area?" Cole said to himself as he heard the door open behind him. He slowly turned around to see Zach, water dripping from him; his eye brows brought together in anger.

"Now hand over the wallet." Zach said. "There is nowhere to go now." Cole started to chuckle. "What are you laughing at?"

"You have power over sand?" Cole asked.

"Yes, that is my Bloodline." Zach said.

"Bloodline?" Cole raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "I am a betting man, so here's the deal. We fight, if you win, I give you back your wallet; if I win I keep your wallet. What do you say?" Cole asked.

"Do I have a choice at this point?" Zach asked irritated.

"Not really, I mean if you want your wallet. So let's fight!" Cole yelled.


	63. Chapter 62: Watered Down

Chapter 62: Watered Down

Zach and Cole faced each other in the small area, ready to battle.

"So are you ready to lose?" Cole said with a smirk.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Zach said.

"Then let's start." Cole yelled as he formed two balls of water in both of his hands and launched them towards Zach. Zach shot his hand out, as to shoot sand, but nothing happen.

"Wait, RYAN HAS MY SAND SHEATH! I had him hold them upstairs!" Zach yelled as the water balls smacked into him and he was launched back and slammed into the door.

"So you can't form sand, you have to have it for control. Then this will be easier than anticipated." Cole said as he formed two more water balls and launched them at Zach. Zach jumped over the water balls before he was hit. The water balls hit the wall in a huge splash.

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought." Zach said as Cole started to rush him.

"You aren't kidding about that." Cole yelled as he threw the first punch. Cole's punch was dodged by Zach as he moved to the side. Zach bent down in the same motion and clenched his fist as he launched himself back up. Zach fist hit the underside of Cole chin and Cole was launched back and fell on his back.

"I don't need sand to defeat this guy. All the training and stuff is making me stronger." Zach said happily.

"This guy, that power." Cole said irritated as he got up. "I got to hand it to you; you're a lot better than I thought."

"Thanks, being part of the True Heir's group really has its advantages." Zach gloated.

"True Heir? What are you talking about?" Cole asked confused.

"Then you must have been activated with Landon. Look you have these powers because you parents had the Bloodline. Look let's just call this a tie, give me back my wallet, and we can go talk to my friends. I am sure he would let you join our group, you could learn to use your powers for good, not for stupid reasons." Cole started to laugh.

"Look, you're a fool if you think I would join a group of losers like you." Cole said as Zach grew annoyed.

"Fine then, I guess we finish this off." Zach said as he shifted his eyes around the area.

"Take this!" Cole yelled as he formed another ball of water.

"Oh come on, that old trick. Can you be more original?" Zach said. Suddenly the water ball formed into a shaft and formed a pointed end. "Ok I will give you points for the water spear.

"Will you shut up!" Cole yelled as he launched the spear. Zach ducked down and looked back to see the water spear had made a huge dent in the bricks.

"That could have hurt." Zach protested. "Can we not have you launch those anymore?"

"You annoying fool." Cole formed another water spear and launched it. Zach dodged out of the way. Cole formed another water spear and launched it. He continued to form three more and launched them as well.

Zach jumped out of the way when he jumped backwards and landed on his hands. He looked up to see the other three spears rushing towards himself. Zach pushed with his hands and landed on his feet quickly and ran towards the water spears.

"What did I say, you're an idiot." Cole said in a cocky voice. Zach closed his eyes and jumped over the spears. They smashed against the wall as Zach landed and watched.

"Wow I was totally winging that. I thought I would get hit." Zach said to himself.

"You WILL!" Cole yelled as Zach turned around to see a Water Spear heading for his chest. Zach tried to move out of the way, but he was too late. The Water Spear smashed into his shoulder, tearing thru his shirt and piercing his skin. Zach screamed in pain at the impact. The spear dropped to the ground as droplets of rain. Zach looked at his shoulder and saw blood starting to flow out.

"I underestimated you." Zach said angrily.

"That's right, and you're about to lose more then you wallet." Cole said as he formed another Water Spear.

-Ryan ran out from the stairway and looked around franticly. Everyone in the lobby and pool area was in a commotion. _Must be from Zach and Cole _Ryan thought to himself. He looked at the pool area where they landed in the water. He saw a trail of dripping water leading to a door way on the other side of the lobby.

"Ryan, what's going on?" Nate asked as he ran up to him.

"Zach got his wallet stolen." Ryan said.

"He jumped off a balcony because of his wallet?" Nate asked in shock.

"Are you really surprised?" Ryan asked, not expecting an answer. "But I found where they went. Come on, Zach might be in trouble." They ran for the door.

-"So are you ready to give up, or do I have to throw this spear?" Cole asked as he held the Water Spear in his hand, ready to launch. Zach stood in the middle of the small area, breathing heavily, holding his shoulder, trying to stop the blood from coming out.

"I never give up," Zach smiled as he bent his head down and looked towards the ground.

"Well fine then, this ends now. Say good bye to your leg!" Cole yelled as he launched the Water Spear towards Zach. Zach cracked a smiled as a pillar of sand launched form the ground and intercepted the Water Spear. "What? How, you can't make sand, can you?" Cole asked surprised. Zach lifted up his head to reveal himself laughing.

"No I can't, but look around you." Zach said as the sand pillar broke apart and fell to the ground. "Were surrounded by bricks right?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with it?" Cole asked in frustration, not understanding where Zach was going.

"Well once I came into this little area, I felt the presence of sand, I just couldn't pin point it. But I finally figured it out; there was sand in the bricks, and the construction of this area." Zach said proudly. Cole's eyes grew wide as he realized what had happen. "It just took a little will power to pull the sand from the bricks. That's why I was stalling."

"Stalling is that what you were doing." Cole said under his breath.

"That's right, and now," Zach said as he lifted his good arm and a thin strand of sand lifted from the pile. "We end this!" Zach launched his arm forward and the strand of sand launched towards Cole. Cole formed two Water Bombs and threw them towards Zach. Zach made the strand of sand whip the Water bombs out of the way.

"No, I can't lose!" Cole said as he formed two Water Spears and threw them at the same time. The strand of sand intercepted the first one, but the second one rushed towards Zach, as Zach took in a deep breath, unsure of what to do.

-"Come on!" Nate said as they ran closer to the door. "Who knows how much help Zach needs?"

"No kidding." Ryan said as he pushed the door open. They ran into the small area in shock.

The area was soaked in water and covered in sand. They saw Zach standing in the middle of the area, holding his shoulder. In front of him, a pillar of sand that held a spear made of water in it. Beyond their friend Cole was wrapped in a cocoon of sand, only his head was exposed, as he struggled to get free.

"Zach?" Nate asked in surprise. Zach turned his head around and saw his friends. He gave them a smile.

"What took you guys? I had to fight him all on my own." Zach said.

"Not like you needed the help." Ryan commented as he looked at Cole.

"GET ME OUT OF THIS! Sand is in places it shouldn't be." Cole complained.

"Not really, he speared my shoulder." Zach said as he pulled his arm away from his wound and more blood started to pour out. "I never knew water was so powerful." Zach winced as he put pressure back onto his shoulder.

"We need to get you to a doctor." Nate said as they ran up to him.

"No way." Zach refused. Suddenly the door opened again and Dustin stood there with a raised eyebrow.

"What happen?" Dustin asked irritated.

"He stole my wallet." Zach said as he nodded his head in the direction of Cole, who was still struggling.

"Did you get it back?" Ryan asked.

"Oh that's right." Zach said as he looked back at Cole and concentrated on him. Suddenly an arm made of sand formed out of the cocoon and presented Zach's wallet. Zach grabbed it.

"You have your wallet, now let me down." Cole demanded. Everyone ignored him. Dustin approached the rest of them and took a look at Zach's bleeding shoulder.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Zach said.

"Ok, so if I punch your shoulder?" Dustin asked.

"NO!" Zach protested and took a step back.

"Ok, let's get back to the room." Dustin said as he turned around and they started to walk towards the door.

"What about him?" Nate asked as he pointed towards Cole.

"Yeah what about me?" Cole asked.

"We will tell the front desk of a thief in this area." Dustin said as he passed through the door.

"Wait! NO! They will take me to jail." Cole demanded.

"Don't do the crime if you can't take the time." Zach mocked as Ryan smacked him on the head.

"Stop saying stupid lines like that."

-They walked through the door of the hotel room and Zach collapsed on the couch.

"Vin!" Dustin yelled down the hallway of rooms. A door opened and Vin walked out.

"Is everything ok?" Vin asked as he walked out to see Zach. "I see it is not."

"Do you know any healing techniques? Or something that would help?" Nate asked. Vin walked to Zach and looked at the wound.

"We need to stop the bleeding." Vin said as he walked back into the bed room.

"Where is he going?" Ryan asked. Vin emerged back out into the living area with his sheet from his bed. He started to rip it.

"Someone go get Megan, she might have a Medikit." Vin said as he started to wrap Zach's shoulder with the torn sheets. Zach winced in pain as the pressure was applied.

"Ok." Nate said as he walked over the adjoining door to Megan's room. Nate knocked a few times and waited. The door opened and Megan stood there.

"Yes?" Megan asked.

"Megan," Vin said as he was over Zach, pulling the sheet tight. "Do you have a Medikit?" Vin asked.

"Yes, one moment." Megan said in a quick panic as she ran back into her room.

"What is a Medikit?" Dustin asked.

"It's short for Medical Kit. It's something some Medical Bloodline's came up with few years ago, for quick healing. I was hoping Megan had one to help Zach." Vin said as he took a step back. Megan came from her room with a white box.

"Is that it?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, this is a Medikit." Megan said as she opened it. She looked at Zach. "What happen?"

"Some guy with a Bloodline stole my wallet. He could form water out of nothing. He formed a spear of water and it hit me." Dustin went to the window facing the balcony and saw Cole being hauled away by two police officers.

"Well he's taken care of at least." Dustin said.

"You need to be more careful. Why didn't you make a layer of sand to protect yourself?" Megan asked.

"Ryan had my sand sheaths, for when I jumped off the 16th floor and into the pool." Zach said. Megan raised an eyebrow.

"You're stupid aren't you?" She asked.

"No I wanted my wallet back. And I got it right? So what's the problem?" Zach asked.

"The problem is you caused a lot of trouble." Dustin interjected. "We need to keep a low profile."

"I know, but my wallet!" Zach said. Dustin sighed.

"Hold still." Megan said as she pulled out a needle from the white box.

"Wait, what's that?" Zach asked in fear.

"It's the best way to get you healed. Just hold your breath and don't think about it." Megan said as he grabbed his arm.

"Is there another way?" Zach pleaded.

"No." Megan said as she plunged the needle into his arm. Zach closed his eyes. Then Zach opened his eyes, no pain in them.

"Wow, that didn't hurt at all." Zach said as he looked at Megan, who looked confused. "What?"

"Well you didn't scream?" Vin said.

"So?"

"This is supposed to be a painful process before it heals you, but you're not in any pain?" Megan asked.

"No." Zach asked confused.

"It must be the Bloodline. The Tribunal has never had a Sand Bloodline in their ranks to see how it effects his Bloodline." Vin said.

"So the Medikit affects different Bloodline's differently?" Dustin asked.

"Yes, like the Uchiha, it will kill them. They can't take it." Megan said as she packed the Medikit up. Nate gulped.

"Wait, that could of killed me!" Zach said and lifted himself off the couch with both arms. He looked at his shoulder, the wound now fully recovered. "Hey, it doesn't hurt anymore." Zach said in surprise.

"That's right. Now don't do that again. Take it easy though, it can still be hurt easy." Megan said as she walked back in her room.

"Thank you!" Zach called to her. She lifted her and waved.

"It's not a problem." She said as she shut the door.

"Well today was eventful." Zach said to the rest of them. They all glared at him. "What?"

-Cole sighed in the back of the cop car as it drove away from the hotel. He cursed himself for getting caught. He would have to find a way out. Suddenly the cop car came to a screeching halt.

"What is he doing in the middle of the road?" One cop asked the other as Cole looked up to see a man, wearing dark armor and a cloak standing in the middle of the road.

"I don't know, but he needs to get out of our way." The other cop said as he picked up his intercom. "Hey you, get out of the middle of the road!" The man took a few steps forward and was right in front of the cop car.

"What is his problem?" The cop asked as the man lifted his arm into the air and formed a fist. Suddenly a purple aura formed around his entire arm and the man punched the hood of the cop car, lifting the back end into the air. The cops yelled as the car crashed back on the ground. Cole was flung around in the back of the car, with nothing to hold onto.

The man walked to the driver side door and punched threw it with the same purple aura and grabbed the cop. He pulled back and pulled the cop out and threw him against the building on his side.

"FREEZE!" The other cop yelled from the passenger seat with his gun pointed towards the man.

"How amusing." The man said as suddenly a red light burst through the cop's throat and extracted back. Cole looked on to see another man, much younger, pulled back his red light saber. The armor wearing man pulled the back door off and gestured for Cole to get out.

"What do you want?" Cole asked scared.

"Do not be afraid, I am here to set you free." The man said as ripped the cuffs off Cole's arms. Cole rubbed his wrist.

"Thanks."

"No thanks needed Cole."

"You know my name?" Cole asked surprised.

"Yes I was watching your battle. I want you to join me and my associates." The man extended his offer.

"To do what?" Cole asked.

"To destroy the boys you were fighting. There are a few more, but together we can destroy them."

"Sounds promising." Cole smiled as he walked away towards Kings Island with the man.


	64. Chapter 63: Professor Bobo

Chapter 63: Professor Bobo

Tyler walked aimlessly in the lush South American Rain Forest. He looked up to see nothing but tree branches and huge leafs. Even though Tyler was bogged down by extreme heat, even though no sun leaked threw the canopy. Tyler sighed in frustration.

"What is with this heat? Who would have thought that the rain forest would be so hot?" Tyler sighed again as he walked by what looked like the same tree for the fifth time. He stopped and took off his book bag and put it on the ground.

"Ok so the information that Megan said was to continue east of here, but I have been walking this path for hours and nothing new." Tyler said as he rummaged through his book bag. He pulled out a piece of paper. "Let's see if I missed something." Tyler said as he began to unfold the piece of paper. Suddenly something hit Tyler's back and he was planted face first into the ground, Tyler was being attack.

-"Anyone wonder what Tyler is up too?" Nate asked in the hotel room. Dustin was laded back in a recliner, flipping through the TV channels. Zach as still lying on the couch, half asleep, and Ryan was watching the TV.

"No." They all said in unison.

"Really?" Nate asked surprised.

"Yes and no." Dustin said.

"We know he will be fine." Ryan added. "But I am sure he will get in trouble, somehow, some way."

"Well what kind of trouble could he really get into in South America?" Zach said as they all looked into space thinking for a moment.

"Ok now I am worried." Dustin said.

-Tyler lifted himself up and knocked whatever had knocked him on the ground, off his back. He turned around quickly to see a small monkey cock his head in curiosity at Tyler. Tyler laughed to himself.

"It was just a monkey. I can't believe I was freaking out because of a monkey." Tyler said to himself.

"It's not that I am a monkey that you should be scared of." The monkey said to Tyler. Tyler's mouth hung open in shock. "It's my superior intellect that you should worry about. I will be taking that." The monkey said as he ran up and grabbed the piece of paper and ran off into the forest. Tyler shook his head to recover.

"Did that monkey just make fun of my intelligence? Did that monkey just talk? I must be going crazy." Tyler said as he grabbed his book bag and ran off towards the direction the monkey took.

-Landon walked out of the Egyptian tomb and out of the hot sun. He cupped his hand over his eyes to shield them from the sun. He smiled as he walked further towards the Nile River. A little tune came from his pocket as he reached in to pull out a cell phone.

"Hello?" Landon answered the phone. "No, I will have to wait for that, he's too unpredictable. He will be held if it ever comes to that. But go ahead with our next plan. I will need the DNA. Yes, thank you my good man." Landon shut his phone and put it back into his pocket.

"Sorry Fin da Terra, but you cannot be trusted, so I will have to start the war myself. You will be Plan B." Landon laughed more as he walked further towards the river.

-Tyler ran through the forest, huge leafs smacking into his face.

"Get back here with that paper! I can't believe I am trying to talk to a monkey."

"Me ether." The monkey yelled from ahead of Tyler. Tyler grew angrier and lifted himself off the ground and flew faster towards the monkey. Tyler rushed through the forest and came into a small clearing and saw the monkey standing there. The monkey turned around and saw him in the air. "People can fly?"

"Only a few." Tyler said as he landed next to the monkey. "Give me the paper back."

"You need my help." The Monkey said.

"Why do I need help from talking money? And why are you talking?"

"You need my help because I led you to your destination. I was getting tired of watching you go in circles." The monkey said.

"What do you mean my destination?" Tyler asked curiously.

"Look over there." The monkey nodded to the other direction. Tyler walked to the palms and moved them out of the way. Only a hundred yards away was a huge temple. The sand color blocks that made the temple was cracked and had moss covering most of it.

"How did you know?" Tyler asked as he looked back.

"It's easy if you just read the instructions." The monkey said as he handed them back to Tyler.

"Well thank you, I need to get going now." Tyler said as he turned back towards the palms. The monkey raced over and got in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing?" The monkey asked.

"I have to go and get the Bloodline Ring from the temple." Tyler explained and then looked up. "Why am I telling you this anyway?"

"You can't go. It will be dark soon. That will be the hunting grounds of the panthers; you will not stand a chance." The money said.

"I think I can handle myself." Tyler laughed.

"Look, trust me, these are not normal panthers. Let's make camp here, and I will help you with the ring in the morning, ok?" The monkey offered.

"I have to get all the Bloodline Rings; this is not the only one. I need to get home." Tyler explained.

"Ok go, but how many people have gone to get these rings and returned?" The monkey asked. Tyler took in a deep breath and turned around.

"Stupid monkey." Tyler said under his breath has he threw his back pack on the ground.

-Night fell over the jungle and in the small clearing the sky was bright with stars. A small fire roared in the middle with Tyler and the monkey sitting around it.

"For a human, you cook pretty well." The money said as he ate food out of a can.

"Uh thanks." Tyler said as he threw his can on the ground. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"How can you talk? You're a monkey." Tyler asked.

"How should I know? How do you talk?" The monkey asked.

"Umm, I don't know, all humans talk." Tyler admitted.

"Exactly. So why does it matter how I talk?

"Just curious I guess. Do you have a name?" Tyler asked.

"Professor Bobo."

"Professor? Bobo?" Tyler Repeated. "Why professor?"

"I didn't go to college for four years to be called Mr. Bobo now did I?" Bobo asked.

"You went to college?" Tyler asked in amazement.

"No, man you humans are so gullible." Bobo laughed. "So what is your name?"

"Tyler."

"Well it is nice to meet you Tyler." Bobo said as he climbed into a tree. "I am going to sleep now. We will go to the temple in the morning." Bobo climbed higher and higher as he was no longer in Tyler's sight. He sighed as he laid back, using his back pack as a pillow and looked up at the bright stars.

-Tyler stretched and yawned as he awoke. The bright sun burned his eyes as he opened them for the first time in the morning. He looked at the now gone fire. He looked up to the tree where Bobo had climbed the night before.

"Bobo? Are you awake?" Tyler yelled with no responds. "Bobo, come on down." Still no responds. Tyler sighed. "Professor Bobo, are you awake?"

"Why yes I am." Bobo said as he started to climb down. "I wasn't sure who you were talking to before; I thought you were going crazy."

"The talking monkey said I was crazy, wow." Tyler commented to himself.

"What?" Bobo asked as he landed on the ground.

"Nothing. Ok, you said you would help me with the Bloodline Rings." Tyler reminded him.

"Of course, of course. The panthers should be gone. Come on." Bobo said as he ran past the palms. Tyler ran after him as they ran towards the temple.

"Have you ever been to temple before?" Tyler asked as they ran.

"No, it's a dangerous place, at least that's what I hear." Bobo said.

"Hear form who?" Tyler questioned.

"The other monkeys, duh." Bobo said in a sighed as they got to the front of the temple. A huge door blocked the entrance. They took a step back.

"Let me handle this." Tyler said as he extended his palm out and a pink ball of energy emerged. "Vanishing Beam!" Tyler yelled as the beam launched and hit the door. The area surrounded itself in smoke. The smoke dissipated and the door was unharmed. "What? Not even a scratch."

"Wow that worked out perfect." Bobo said sarcastically. He looked up to see a small opening a few feet above the door. "There."

"What?" Tyler asked.

"I can climb threw that hole and see if there is a way to open the door form the inside." Bobo said as he started to climb the temple wall towards the hole.

"Be careful." Tyler yelled as Bobo disappeared threw the black hole. "I can't believe I am talking to a monkey." Tyler laughed as a gust of wind wiped up in the area.

"I finally found you!" A familiar voice said from above. Tyler looked up into the air to see a red shape fly in the air and land.

"That voice? And is that a Charizard?" Tyler asked as Bobby jumped off the back of the Charizard.

"That's right, I am everywhere Tyler." Bobby said with an evil smirk. "But this is the last place for you to ever visit. You die now!" Bobby exclaimed as he held out and quickly a Rasengan formed.

"You can form the Rasengan faster." Tyler said in a panic.

"That's right, and now I will get you back for that defeat back in Ohio. Now just die!" Bobby yelled as he ran forwards, Rasengan in hand.


	65. Chapter 64: the First Bloodline Ring

Chapter 64: The First Bloodline Ring

The Charizard swopped around the clearing and landed behind Bobby as he ran forward towards Tyler.

"Now Die Tyler! Just die!" Bobby yelled.

"I learned a few new tricks too." Tyler said as he extended his palm out towards Bobby. "Vanishing Beam!" Tyler yelled as the pink beam launched from his hand. It rushed towards Bobby.

"What is that power?" Bobby said to himself as he jumped into the air, avoiding the beam as it shot into the jungle behind him. He looked back as he looked behind him as he fell back to the ground. "That's a neat trick you learned." Bobby said as he landed on the ground.

"I have to ask, what are you doing all the way out here?" Tyler asked as he took a fighting stance.

"I been looking for you sense you beat me, so when I got a tip that you were headed here, I decided to take a trip." Bobby said as the Rasengan spun in his hand.

"Who told you?" Tyler demanded.

"Honestly I don't know, nor do I really care. His information was correct so I owe him one." Bobby took a step forward. "So stop stalling for the Rasengan to dissipate, it won't happen, I have perfected my technique." Bobby lunged forward, trying to hit Tyler. Tyler took a jump back and his back hit the wall of the temple. Bobby smiled in victory.

"Bobby why are you doing this? Why not stop this now?" Tyler urged.

"Why should I give up when I am going to win?" Bobby chuckled. Bobby launched himself towards Tyler. Tyler jumped into the air and begun to fly up. The Rasengan smashed into the wall of the temple and left no markings. Bobby grinded his teeth in frustration. Tyler flew higher as he smiled.

"Sorry Bobby if I am not mistaken, you can't fly." Tyler boasted.

"No, but a friend of mine can." Bobby looked back at Charizard, who was standing back where he landed. "Charizard, knock him out of the sky!" Charizard growled as he flapped its wings and lifted itself into the air. Tyler looked over to see the Pokémon soar towards him.

"Oh man, I forgot about Charizard." Tyler said as the Charizard flew towards him. Tyler flew up into the air as the Charizard soared under him. The Charizard did 180 degree turn midair and flew back towards Tyler in a quick motion. Tyler turned around and saw the Charizard closing in on him.

Tyler attempted to go higher in the air, but the Charizard grabbed Tyler under his shoulders and grabbed onto his arms.

"Now take him down Charizard. Seismic Toss!" Bobby yelled from the ground as Tyler's eyes widen. The Charizard growled again as he began to fly around in a loop, then another, then another.

Tyler struggled to get free as he spun in the air. Charizard started to slow down as they were upside down. He then nosedived towards the ground.

"What are you doing?" Tyler yelled in a panic as the ground came closer to him. Charizard sped up as they impacted onto the ground. With the impact a crater was formed and a cloud of dust.

"Got you." Bobby said as Charizard flapped out of the dust cloud and landed where he was before. Bobby took a few steps forward towards the crater. The cloud of dust blew into the wind as Bobby looked down into the crater. Tyler laid there, motion less, his neck twisted and distorted. Tyler wasn't breathing.

-Bobby titled his head back and laughed into the air. "Was it really this easy? A simple double team!" Bobby continued to laugh. "This power is making me go mad, but, but I love it!" Bobby put his hands together." Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Ten Bobby Clones surrounded the crater.

"Now to make sure you don't come back!" The Bobby Clones said in unison. "Rasengan!" They all said as all of them formed the wind energy ball in there palms. They all laughed together as they lifted their hands up into the air. The real Bobby suddenly raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Tyler's body lifted into the air, limbs limp, and head still twisted. The bones cracked as his neck repositioned itself. His eye lids slowly opened to reveal all white. His face stayed emotionless.

"What is this?" Bobby asked as a small aura started to form around Tyler. Tyler's express grew of anger as the in size. "Oh wait!" Bobby said again as he remembered his first encounter with Tyler. "Not again!" Tyler spread his arms threw the air and the aura extended, exploding on impact with each Clone and the real Bobby. Bobby was throw back in a blast and landed next to Charizard.

Bobby groaned as he pushed himself off the ground to see the aura retracting back towards Tyler. "What is that power he keeps unleashing at me?" Bobby said as he got up. He held his side in pain. "Charizard, get us out of here. I will have to re think my options." Bobby said as he climbed onto the back of the Charizard. Its wings flapped up into the air.

-Tyler's eyes closed and opened it up with his regular eyes. He looked down confused and felled to the ground into the crater. He shook his head, trying to understand what happen. He took a deep breath as the ground started to rumble. Tyler started to climb out of the crater to see the door to the temple was rising, and inside the temple door was Bobo, standing there, looking confused at Tyler.

"I didn't take that long did I? Man you don't have to lay down on the job." Bobo said as he turned around. "Well anyway, are you coming or not?" Bobo walked into the darkness of the temple.

"What happen?" Tyler said confused as he crawled out of the crater. "Where did Bobby go?" Tyler sighed in frustration and confusion and ran for the temple.

-Tyler ran up next to Bobo in the temple, walking down a narrow, dimly lit hallway. Cracks from the ceiling let what little light there was in.

"How did you open the door?" Tyler asked Bobo.

"There was a lever system, I just pulled it. I told you that you needed me." Bobo smiled. Tyler half smiled as he didn't pay full attention.

_What happened?_ Tyler thought_. The last thing I remember is the Charizard slamming me into the ground, and then I was floating in the air, Bobby and Charizard gone from sight._

"Are you paying attention?" Bobo yelled at Tyler. He shook his head to come back to reality.

"Sorry, it's just that," Tyler drifted off.

"What?" Bobo asked.

"I guess I blacked out while you were gone. Sorry." Tyler said with an awkward chuckle.

"Well don't worry about it. Come on I saw a huge light up ahead!" Bobo said as he started to run.

"Wait, you already explored the temple?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, to scout the area of course." Bobo smiled.

"So that's what took you so long." Tyler thought aloud. They took a sharp turn and a bright light burned into their eyes. The two shielded their eyes from the light. Tyler slighted opened his eyes to a huge outdoor alcove.

"Wow." Tyler said as he looked around the alcove. The area had no ceiling so the light from the sun was in the area. The walls were coved with a thick moss that complemented the area. From three different points, water trickled down from three cement lion mouths, and into a small little stream that went in a circle around an altar, and on top of that altar was a huge blue colored ring the size of Tyler's head. The ring spun in a circle over and over again in the air.

"Is that it? The Bloodline Ring?" Bobo asked in his own amazement.

"I guess. I haven't seen one ever." Tyler said as he took another step forward. Tyler walked right up to the ring.

"Well take it." Bobo pushed on.

"Don't rush this." Tyler said nervously. He extended his hand and slowly grabbed the ring. The ring began to glow brightly, more than before. Everything turned white for both Tyler and Bobo.

"What's going on?" Bobo asked.

"Do not be afraid." A soothing female voice said to them.

"What? Who are you?" Tyler asked as the light died down and they opened their eyes. In front of them was a ghostly female figure. A white dress flowed with no leg's sticking out from them. Her long golden blonde hair waved in the same synchronization of the dress.

"You, who are searching for the Bloodline Rings, tell me why." She asked.

"I am searching for the Bloodline Rings to get the truth. The Tribunal wants to know as much as I do. What is my Bloodline?" Tyler told her.

"I, Sonya, will guide you. But you must obtain all seven Bloodline Rings first."

"SEVEN!" Bobo said in surprise. "You have to find SEVEN!"

"I will. But I only had the information to find this one. Do you know where the next one is Sonya?" Tyler asked.

"I can tell you where the next one is located. You must go north of this location. To an Ancient Mayan Temple in Mexico. Once you get the second Ring, I will guide you to the third. You, the one who now have the Blue Bloodline Ring, I wish you luck on your journey." Sonya said as she started to disappear.

"Wait!" Tyler said as he reached for her, but he was too late, as she disappeared completely. Tyler looked down at the glowing World Ring in his hand.

"So, we head to Mexico." Bobo said.

"We?" Tyler asked confused.

"If the rest of the temples are like this one, you need my help. So come on." Bobo said as he waved his arm for Tyler.

"Ok, come on; let's go get the second Bloodline Ring!" Tyler said as he gripped the Bloodline Ring.


	66. Chapter 65: Roller Coaster of Doom

Chapter 65: Roller Coaster of Doom

"COME ON!" Zach yelled as they walked along the small path that connected the hotel to Kings Island. Zach excitedly took the lead with Vin and Nate behind him, talking amongst themselves. Behind them, Dustin and Megan were chatting, and Ryan slung behind them, looking into the air.

"How worried is the Tribunal with Tyler?" Dustin asked Megan.

"Galcian is like he is with everyone one, destroying him. Mondak believes there is nothing to worry about, but he is trusting, too trusting if you ask me. He was the one that gave the deciding vote for Galcian to join the Tribunal." Megan sneered into the grouping of tress to her left. "Walkner is iffy. He sees the best in everyone, it's a gift of his, but as you saw he doesn't deal well with people who don't treat everyone with respect. He wants to believe Tyler is good, but I know that he will make the order if Tyler is what I believe he is."

"And you still can't tell me what you think he is?" Dustin asked.

"No, I am sorry; it's by order of Walkner." Megan replied. Dustin sighed.

"Well we will find out soon enough." Dustin commented to himself.

"Maybe not too soon." Megan said to herself.

"What was that?" Dustin asked.

"Well I knew more about the journey then I let on." Megan admitted.

"What do you know?" Ryan joined the conversation from behind them.

"I know the locations of a few of the World Rings beyond the first one."

"That's not too horrible." Dustin said.

"Well they are across the world, I mean back and forth. Going from one country, to one across the World, and then come back close to the one near the one before. He will be gone for a while."

"Are you kidding?" Ryan said in surprise. Megan shook her head.

"Well it might be best for him not to know." Dustin mused.

"WHAT'S THE HOLD UP?" Zach yelled from way ahead of them. They all looked up to see Zach running towards the front gate.

"We feel behind?" Megan asked.

"No, he's really excited." Ryan shook his head as they walked a little fast.

-"WELCOME TO KINGS ISLAND!" A voice over the loud speaker greeted the group as they walked amongst a huge crowd. They looked on at the huge Effie Tower greeting them. The huge fountain of water had spots bursting water into the sky in front of the tower. To the sides was a boardwalk like area with gift shops and food vendors on both sides.

In the sky line the tracks of the roller coasters flooded the skies as the small shrieks of people echoed in the wind.

"So roller coasters, you get in a small cart, go up to speeds around seventy miles an hour, get scared to death, scream at the top of your lungs, is that right?" Vin asked.

"Sounds about right." Nate said with a smile.

"People pay for this?" Vin asked.

"Yeah." Ryan said.

"People in this world are," Vin paused. "Stupid."

"What do you mean?" Zach asked.

"Why would people subject themselves to fear, when so many others try so hard to hide from it?" Vin asked.

"It's different." Ryan defended.

"How so?" Vin asked.

"Uh," Zach, Ryan, and Nate said at once, thinking. Dustin started to laugh.

"Vin," Dustin said. "It's our society. We all grew up in different worlds, ours is much different than yours, then what you grew up with."

"I wonder if I will ever understand this world." Vin said with a sigh as he walked in front of the group.

"Nice cover." Zach whispered into Dustin's ear.

"No cover, it's the truth." Dustin said. "Think about his life, his whole life is training, was training for battle, to fear death. He had no need to go and find a rush or fear, he lived with it his whole life." Dustin said. Zach looked back at Megan who was looked at the tall structures.

"You think she was raised the same way?" Zach asked.

"I am sure of it." Dustin said with a serious tone. "So don't push them into anything while you're here." Dustin said. Nate suddenly smiled.

"So don't push them into anything?" Nate said with a grin. Zach looked back at his brother confused.

"Yeah?" Dustin said confused.

"So that means we can push you onto the roller coasters, right?" Nate asked. Zach gained a grin as well. Dustin took a step back.

"NO!" Dustin objected.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked.

"Dustin is afraid of heights. It's funny." Nate laughed.

"But you fly yourself." Ryan contradicted.

"That doesn't matter. I am not going on a roller coaster." Dustin objected as he took a step back. The three of them looked at each other with an evil grin. Megan looked over curious.

"What's going on?" Megan asked. Dustin took another step back.

"Dustin's afraid of heights." Ryan said.

"And were going to get him on a coaster." Zach said. Dustin took another step forward and put his index fingers on his forehead.

"Don't use Instant Transmission, no power's remember?" Nate asked. Dustin scowled.

"Wait, the True Heir is scared of height?" Megan asked herself.

"LOOK IT"S A XENOMORPH!" Dustin yelled in a panic. They all looked behind them and saw nothing. They turned around to see Dustin running into a crowd.

"He tricked us!" Ryan said.

"Let's get him." Zach said as they ran after him. Vin was already walking in the other direction alone. Nate shook his head.

"They took a small joke and pushed it too far." Nate said as he walked further into the park.

Megan stood alone in the midst of the people flooding the park. She looked up into the air and scowled.

-Tyler hunched over in the small box. Bobo was curled up in his lap.

"So why can't we fly in the plane? Why are we in a box?" Bobo asked.

"Most plane companies' frown at monkey's on a plane, plus I don't have the money." Tyler said with a sigh.

"But you have the money to ship us? This trip is getting annoying. You're lucky you need me." Bobo said with a scoff. Tyler sighed.

-Ryan and Zach turned the corner into the inner area of the park. Smaller roller coasters and rides were everywhere.

"Where did he go? Zach asked as he looked everywhere.

"I don't know. I can't believe he tricked us." Ryan said as he looked up at the Diamondback, a giant wooden roller coaster, with a pool of water at the end of the ride the splashed you. "But while we are here, why not ride some rides." Ryan smiled as he pointed at the roller coaster.

"You know it!" Zach said as they ran for the line for the Diamondback.

-Nate walked around the boardwalk like area with dozens of carnival like games. He had an image in his head of Zach and Ryan's plans to win prizes. He chuckled to himself.

"It would be cool if I could win something." Nate said to himself as he approached a game where one threw a ping pong ball into an area with glass cups. If the ping pong landed in a special color, one can win a prize. The kiosk was filled with kids and adults alike throwing ping pong balls.

"No skill required, just luck. Why not?" Nate said as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a few dollars.

"Are you going to be the lucky one today?" The game owner asked.

"Sure why not." Nate smiled.

-Dustin peeked his head out of a small souvenir shop close to the park entrance. He looked back and forth, looking for Ryan, Zach or Nate. He sighed and took a few steps out of the shop.

"They never would guess I was still near the entrance would they. Now to keep my distance." Dustin said to himself as he walked a bit farther into the park. Dustin suddenly opened his eyes wide and the narrowed them quickly, as to not draw attention to himself. He felt a large power level.

"Must be because I am around so many people. I hope." Dustin whispered to himself. He walked further into the park.

-Vin walked around the park in disgust. He couldn't wrap his mind around why it bothered him so badly. Why people choosing to be scared, when the world should be scary enough.

Vin never let himself get like this. He was always in control of his emotions.

"Your emotions are your deadliest weapon, remember to control them and wield them properly." The words from his father echoed into his head.

"Something isn't right. Something is wrong." Vin yelled to himself. Everyone around him looked at him awkwardly. "Uhh, sorry." Vin said politely as he walked away quickly.

-Nate threw the ball into the air and clenched his fist.

"Big money, big money, no whammy!" Nate said under his breath as the ball bounced around from glass to glass, and fell into a normal glass. Nate sunk his head.

"Sorry kid no prizes." The game runner said. "Want to play again?" Nate shook his head.

"I wasted enough money sorry." Nate said. "One can only fail so many times before he gets discouraged." Nate said as the game runner walked to another kid who approached next to him and asked for a ball.

"You sir, are you the lucky winner?"

"Hopefully." The kid pulled out a dollar and handed it to the game runner. He was about Nate's age, with bright blonde hair. The game runner gave the kid one ping pong ball. "Just give me some time. I need to plan my move." The game runner shrugged as he saw more players.

"Listen kid," Nate started to talk. "This game is impossible, don't waste more money."

"Don't worry, I won't. Thanks for the advice though." The kid said. He turned to Nate. "My name is Kyle."

"Nate." Nate shook his head. He looked as the ball went flying into the air. The ball looked as if it were going to go over the area and hit the ground. Kyle suddenly flicked two fingers and the ball was hit out of the air by nothing. It went straight down into a blue glass, the grand prize glass. The game runner looked out in surprise.

"You won?" The game runner said in surprise.

"He won?" Nate asked in surprise.

"Yes, may I please have the huge purple bear please?" Kyle asked. The game runner looked back at the ping pong ball in surprise. He sighed in defeat. He grabbed a 4 foot purple bear and handed it to Kyle. Kyle bowed his head and walked away. Nate raised an eyebrow and ran up to him.

"That was kind of cheap don't you think?" Nate said.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"You were using your powers to win a game." Nate said.

"I don't think I was being cheap. I was just making things fair." Kyle said.

"Fair?"

"He takes money from hopeful kid's day in and day out, so why not win?" Nate was speechless. He agreed with Kyle. "So I assume you act so casual about the powers because you have powers too."

"Yeah, I have the Sharingan Eye." Nate said as Kyle looked at him blankly. "Have you ever seen Naruto?"

"I heard of it, but I am not into Anime." Kyle shrugged.

"Oh, well I can copy one's movements and see their next move. I can also summon the ability of fire. What are your powers?"

"I control wind. That's why you could not see it when I knocked the ball out of the air." Kyle looked at Nate who had a look of guilt on his face.

"Look, I won't cheat anymore today ok?" Kyle said.

"Really?" Nate said excited.

"Yeah, I do feel badly. My logic is not the best of course." Kyle said as he turned towards the opposite direction. "I have to get going. Later." Kyle said as he walked the other way.

-"AHHHHHHHHH!" Zach and Ryan said as they flipped around in a loop.

"This is sweet!" Zach yelled as they took a sharp turn. They looked over to see a small waiting pool towards the end of the coaster. Ryan squinted his eyes at two blurred figures in the pool.

"There are people in the pool." Ryan said.

"What?" Zach said in a surprise. He looked on as the coaster rushed towards the pool. There were two people in the waiting pool. Zach jolted his head back in surprise.

"It Ben, and Cole?" Zach said.

"Wait, Ben, from the Guard Tower? And Cole? The guy who stole your money and got arrested?" Ryan said as the rushed up the hill, leading to the decent towards the pool.

"What are they doing here, together?" Zach asked as Cole smiled.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ryan said as the came over the hill and started to go down towards them.

-"You ready Ben?" Cole asked.

"You know it." Ben said as he started to run forward. Cole lifted his hand into the air as two large strands of water formed from the water.

-"What are they doing?" Ryan asked as they rushed down the hill towards the water.

"Cole's forming water strands." Zach said as the water strands rushed towards them.

"Were trapped!" Ryan yelled as strands grabbed them and ripped them from the coaster. The Coaster rushed on as they were held up in midair.

"Now Ben." Cole yelled as he let them go Ryan and Zach fell into the water. They looked up to see Ben running towards them at top speed.

"Been waiting a long time to take you two out." Ben yelled as he plowed towards them. Zach and Ryan jumped up from the shallow pool and started to run, but Ben had the momentum. He hit them like a truck.

Ryan and Zach went flying and skid against the pavement after flying twenty feet into the air. People all around looked on in fear. Cole lifted himself into the air with his water, and did the same with Ben. They landed in front of Ryan and Zach.

"What is going on?" Zach asked. "How did you get free Cole?"

"And Ben what why are you fighting us?" Ryan demanded.

"We're not going to answer your questions." Ben said.

"Why not!" Zach asked.

"Because it won't matter when you're dead in just a few minutes!" Cole laughed.

-"Lord Syrus will deal with the True Heir, while we get a piece of you!" Cole said as Syrus stood atop the Effie Tower, his cape blowing in the air, as he looked down watching Dustin, as Dustin looked right up back at him.


	67. Chapter 66: Battle at Kings Island

Chapter 66: Battle at Kings Island

Syrus stood on top of the Effie Tower, cape flapping in the air, smiling.

"So you must be the True Heir." Syrus yelled down from the tower. Dustin looked up in confusion at the figure yelling down towards him. Dustin tried to blend in with the rest of the confused crowd. "Not going to speak huh?" Syrus asked. He jumped into the air; fist clenched and started to dive down. "THEN I WILL FORCE YOU TO COME OUT OF HIDING, OR WILL YOU RISK EVERONE'S LIFE AROUND YOU?"

-"Why are you doing this?" Ryan demanded as people all around them ran in fear from the commotion.

"Because it is what Syrus wants. We are to keep you away from Dustin while he takes care of him." Ben said.

"Who is this Syrus, and why does he want Dustin dead?" Zach asked.

"What did I say? It doesn't matter, you are about to die. Ben!" Cole said as he looked at Ben.

"Expansion Jutsu!" Ben yelled as he expanded his body into a giant boulder.

"Really? Choji?" Ryan said.

"Well at least were not surprised." Zach laughed.

"Laugh at this!" Ben said as he started to spin in place as fast speeds.

"Umm, I don't like this." Ryan said as Ben started to roll forward. Ryan crossed his arms in defense. "Well this works in the anime." Ryan said.

Ben hit Ryan with an extreme amount of force. Ryan went flying back a few hundred feet. Ben continued to roll towards Ryan. Zach looked back in shook at Ben's ability.

"Now Zach," Cole said gaining Zach's attention. "It's time I teach you a lesson, and to show you," Cole lifted his hand into the air and a pillar of water rose from the shallow pool. On top of the pillar a huge sword wrapped up was on top of it. Cole grabbed the sword. "Not to mess with me!"

-Megan walked alongside a patch of bushes on the outer edge of the park that was empty. She sighed as looked up to at a roller coaster rushing by her. She looked back down at the ground and grabbed a bag she had.

Suddenly a she heard an unusual roar from the coaster. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a red blur closing in on her.

-Jace roared as he jumped from the coaster while it flashed by Megan. He flashed his red lightsaber out and was falling with force towards her.

"No time to react." Jace chuckled to himself.

-The ground shook under Nate's feet as he stood at the entrance near the Water Park.

"What was that?" Nate said in a shock. He looked towards the entrance of the park to see a layer of dust bellowing up in the air. "Oh man this is bad." Nate said as he took a step forward. People all around him were running around crazy in panic, except one man who was standing in front of Nate a few yards away. Mid twenty looking, dark brown hair, and the same color eyes. He was a slight taller than Dustin. Nate didn't take another step forward. People continued to scream and run around him. Nate slowly took a step forward. As his foot was headed towards the ground the mysterious stranger moved.

He ran at top speed and before Nate could even hit his foot to the ground, the stranger had his knee into his stomach. Nate coughed in pain as the stranger smiled.

"Now just don't move. All I want is to cut you." The stranger said in a quiet voice. Nate caught his breath and took a jump back and a defensive stance.

"Who are you?" Nate yelled.

"Just hold still, this won't take long." The stranger said calmly. "Or are you going to make this complicated?"

"I won't go quietly." Nate said as he closed his eyes and opened them again to them becoming the Sharingan. "Bring it!"

"I was hoping for an easier resolution. I have many other things to do." The Stranger said as he ran forward furiously.

-"Dammit!" Dustin said to himself as he rushed off the ground to intercept Syrus.

"YES, that is what I want! Save the innocent, at the cost of your own life!" Syrus said as he flew down towards Dustin.

"AHHHH!" Dustin yelled. There fist collided in a blast. The ground shook as they clashed. The collision caused the buildings around them to shake from the impact and debris started to fall from the top of the stores. Dustin turned his head to see people unable to get away. "Oh no!"

Dustin turned around and retracted his fist. He formed two energy balls and blasted them towards the falling debris. The energy balls blasted the rumble into safe small fragments. The people ran way to safety. A thud hit the ground as Dustin turned back to see Syrus smile as he was on the ground.

"I can't fly like you True Heir, so if you don't mind I would like to take care of this down here." Dustin sighed at Syrus' actions, as he was treating this as a game.

"Who are you, and why did you attack me? Dustin demanded from the air.

"I have been in hiding such a long time. I just want to kill some people. Do I really have to wait for you to ask questions?" Syrus asked. Dustin just stared at him. Sirius sighed. "Fine I will answer your questions, and then I will kill you."

-Ryan crashed into the side of a roller coaster, bending the tracks. He grabbed onto the side as he was too high to fall. He looked to see Ben rolling towards the roller coaster.

"This cannot get any worse." Ryan sighed as he hung from the rails. He heard a group of screams. Ryan turned his head to see a cart rolling towards him. "Why do I even speak?" Ryan sighed. He pulled himself up and stood on the tracks.

"Ok so I have no plan, a coaster that will smack into me, go off the tracks because of the dent, and the human blob rolling towards me." Ryan looked around rapidly. "Let's hope for just enough." Ryan extended his arms out towards the ground. He focused on the ground with everything he had. Suddenly the ground shook and a strand of clay burst from the ground.

"About time!" Ryan said as he formed the clay to fix the track. Ryan looked ahead to see the coaster closing on him. "Time to jump." Ryan said as he jumped from the coaster before the cart zoomed by.

-"Fire Ball Jutsu!" Nate yelled as he launched half a dozen fireballs from his mouth towards the Stranger. Nate turned and ran further into the Water Park. He looked to see many of the people didn't even realize something was happening. He looked back as the cloud of smoke bellowed into the Water area and people started to notice.

"Fine, we do this the hard way!" The Stranger said as from the smoke a kunai flew towards Nate. Nate grabbed the Kunai from midair and smiled.

"Nice try, but you didn't do your research on me." Nate said as five more kunai flew out towards him. Nate's eyes grew wide. He looked behind him to see people running about. "I have to catch them all, or they will hit those people!" Nate said as he ran towards the kunai.

-Jace's red lightsaber left a faint image as it slashed down towards Megan. Megan quickly opened her bag and grabbed her own lightsaber. With a flash a pink light burst from the handle of the lightsaber and blocked Jace's Attack. The lightsabers crackled as they pressed against each other.

"Jace, what are you doing here?" Megan asked in anger.

"Can't I visit my little sister without question? I swear I don't want money." Jace joked as he pushed back on the saber and launched himself back and landed on his feet.

"Jace you moron, you shouldn't be here! If the Tribunal knew about this,"

"You really think I care? You're the one the hid me, and keeping me locked up to keep me safe. Now what would the Tribunal say if they found that out?" Jace asked. Megan was shocked.

"I was protecting you!" Megan shouted.

"I am your older brother, I am to protect you. How dare you insult me like that!" Jace grew irritated.

"Jace." Megan said softly.

"So sister, I will give you two options." Jace said as he waved his lightsaber in the air. "We fight, and I kill you. You know I am a better swordsman then you." Jace smiled.

"And the other option?" Megan asked.

"Just run away. Don't get in my way as we take out the True Heir and the rest of his group." Megan gripped her lightsaber tighter.

"I can't let that happen." Megan took a fighting stance. "So I choose the first option." Megan said as she ran towards Jace.

"You truly are foolish. So be it!" Jace said as he ran forward, meeting his sister. They clashed their lightsabers together in a fury of sparks. They both drew back the lightsabers again and clashed them again in the same fashion.

-"I am Syrus, I possess one of the most powerful Bloodlines. I have been asked to take you out. You are interfering with our plans. If you are allowed to gain any more power, well then you could actually stop us." Syrus laughed. "So I was ordered to come out of hiding before we planned on it to dispose of you."

"Who ordered this?" Dustin demanded. "Tell me now!"

"How about this, if you defeat me, then I will tell you." Syrus said. "I promise."

"You don't seem very trustworthy." Dustin noted.

"Well you have to come down some time, or I will get bored and find an innocent life to kill." Syrus said as he looked back at a group of people watching them. Dustin cringed at the thought.

"Fine," Dustin said as he turned back and saw Syrus was gone. He looked around curiously for him.

"I was just waiting for you to say the word!" Syrus said from above Dustin. Dustin moved his head up to see Syrus right on top of him. Dustin had no chance to attack. Syrus fist hit Dustin's face with extreme force.

Dustin was launched towards the ground at top speed. He landed on the ground and made a small crater. Syrus fell and landed on his feet next to the crater.

"This will be easier than I thought."

-Ryan grabbed onto the side of the roaster as the cart zoomed by. The structure shook violently as he gripped with everything he had. The cart zoomed by safely. Ryan sighed that everyone was safe. He looked down to see Ben rolling closer to him.

"Choji isn't invincible, so an explosion should stop him." Ryan said as he looked back up at the clay that formed the piece of coaster. He extended his arm out, as he held the structure with his other hand, and the clay formed into a giant bird. The bird swooped down towards Ben.

"What's that?" Ben said in a rotation. He saw a gray object flapping towards him. The clay bird smashed against Ben a fiery explosion.

"Alright got him!" Ryan said as he let go of the structure and fell to the ground. Ryan smiled at his victory. "Well that was a bit lackluster." Ryan said as Ben burst through the explosion and hit Ryan again. Ryan went flying through the roller coaster, breaking the structure. Ryan landed and rolled on the ground as the roller coaster started to rumble. Ben walked up to the outside of the structure.

"Let's just give this a push." Ben said as he punched a pillar. The structure toppled on top of Ryan. Ben smiled. "Well that was a bit disappointing. I thought you would put up a better fight. What a pity."

-Vin felt the ground shake and people scream in true terror. He turned around to see the smoke from the front of the park flow into the air.

"This is bad." Vin said as he closed his eyes and opened them again. "Byakugan!" Vin ran towards the smoke when he passed a person dressed up in a SpongeBob Square Pants suit. He scanned the suit and started to slow down, but kept a slow pace. As he got to a turn he completely stopped.

The SpongeBob started to walk towards Vin. Vin stood still and waited. Suddenly six claws ripped from the mouth of the SpongeBob and torn it open. A twenty some old boy jumped from it, spinning in a fury. Vin turned around to see him. Blue dyed long hair past his neck, stout and built. Three claws came out of each of his fist. They shinned in the gleaming sun.

"So I couldn't surprise you huh?" The blue haired boy said.

"My Byakugan see's all. I know your intentions are not good, but I have something to deal with, so just leave." Vin demanded.

"Are you kidding? I am the one you are meant to deal with. Cole reported that there was one extra beyond the Tribunal chick and the True Heir's group. So I am here to take care of you." The boy started to walk back and in a pacing fashion. "I was paid to do a job, so I am here to execute it." Vin raised an eyebrow to his last word. "Poor choice of words, oh wait, it wasn't!" The boy ran towards Vin in a roar of fury. He slashed at Vin as Vin ducked below the slash and hit the boy in the stomach with his two fingers. The boy let out a cough as took a step back. Vin jumped back.

"That was a warning. Just go or I will have to give you the fury from a member of the Tribunals Guard." Vin demanded.

"You shut up! You're just a Tribunal puppet. But I am not a puppet to anyone anymore! I do what I want, and I will be known for something in this world. Everyone will know my name, Experiment-149."

"If that is your only goal in life, then I give you pity!" Vin said as he ran toward E-149. E-149 ran forwards with his claws extended, Vin with his fingers poised to attack.


	68. Chapter 67: Tyrant Bloodline

Chapter 67: Tyrant Bloodline

The wrapped up sword sliced down as Zach dodged. The sword slammed into the ground, as pieces of gravel flew into the air.

"Why is it when I fight you I don't have my sand sheaths?" Zach said as he took a step back.

"You should be more prepared." Cole said as he pulled the sword back. "But your lost is my victory." Cole swiped again with the sword again, pushing Zach backwards.

"Is this about the whole getting you arrested?" Zach said as he jumped back from another sword swipe.

"You think?" Cole said irritated.

"You did steal my wallet!" Zach argued.

"You pushed me out of a window!"

"I went down too!" Zach yelled. They both stopped for a moment. "I think we could have been good friends if you didn't resort to this."

"I don't need friends." Cole said as he grew angrier. "It's pointless." Cole extended his arm forward as a spiral of water rushed towards Zach. It hit him and he was smashed into the ground.

"Man that was more powerful than yesterday." Zach said as the water splashed around him.

"Today I have a water source, so the water is more powerful sense I don't have to form it myself. I was going to corner you in the Water Park, but Ben saw you two run this way, and we put together this plan." The water continued to be pushed Zach down on the ground. "Now I will make you drown." Cole made a water ring and wrapped it around Zach's mouth and nose.

-Nate ran towards the flying Kunai. He threw the one he caught and it collided with one of them. The four others were rushing towards him. He ducked under them, and grabbed one. The people behind him gasped at the pointed death that flew towards them.

Nate threw the one he caught and it intercepted another. Nate then put his hands together and started to make hand signs. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Nate yelled as two fire balls burst out and blasted the reaming two Kunai. They fell to the ground, red from the heat of the fire balls. The people cheered.

"It was not a problem. Now get out of here!" Nate pressured as they ran off. Nate sighed as The Stranger burst from the smoke. Nate turned around just to see the Kunai in his hand, gleaming from the sun. Nate started to defend himself, but the Stranger was too fast. The Stranger slashed Nate's cheek with the Kunai as Nate yelled in pain. He fell onto the ground after the Stranger locked his foot around his to force him to fall.

"Now just stay still!" The Stranger said in frustration as he pulled out a small glass tube from his pocket and put it on against the cut. The blood flowed into the tube.

The Stranger pulled the tube away with it being half full and put a cover on it. He turned around and walked away. Nate pulled himself off the ground and started to run towards him.

"Stop right there! We're not done." Nate yelled. The Stranger put his hand up as to command Nate to stop. Nate slowed down.

"Yes we are done. If you think I have any interest in fighting you anymore your wrong. I had a mission, I completed this part. I was not even trying back there. If you want to throw away your life, that is fine with me, but I do recommend against it." Nate stopped as the Stranger walked further into the park towards his next mission.

Nate pressed his fingers against his cheek and looked at his blood as it dripped onto the sand ground from the makeshift beach.

-"RHAAA!" Megan swiped her lightsaber down with all her strength. The pink clashed against the dark red of Jace's saber as they crackled in the air. Jace grinded his teeth at her strength.

"You have improved sister." Jace said irritated.

"I had to!" Megan said as she took her free hand and did a Force Push and Jace flew back. Jace spun in the air and landed back on his feet.

"Dammit! Syrus didn't say you improved." Jace said. Megan lost her fighting stance.

"Syrus! What do you mean Syrus? We killed him!" Megan yelled threw her teeth in rage.

"You THOUGHT you killed him. You can't. He has formed a team to keep you all busy and to kill the True Heir." Jace said.

"Then Vin's father sacrificed his life for nothing." Megan said in a gasp. Jace lowered his brow.

"Megan, I will give you one last chance to get out of here, now that you know it's Syrus." Jace offered. Megan threw her light saber, spinning it in the air. Jace jumped over it. "Megan, why won't you listen to me?" Jace yelled as he charged the Megan without her lightsaber.

"You're just like you always have been." Megan said as Jace ran towards her. Megan smiled as Jace looked behind him to see the lightsaber spinning. Jace did a back flip in the air and over the lightsaber and landed on the ground. He looked up to see Megan rushing towards him, Lightsaber in hand.

Megan flipped the lightsaber around, so the end was facing Jace. She disabled the pink saber as it whooshed back into the bottom. Megan swung the bottom of the lightsaber across Jace's face in a slapping face. Jace was falling towards the ground, disoriented as he fell. Megan waved her hand in the air.

"Sleep." Megan said calmly. Jace slowly closed his eyes as he landed on the ground, starting to snore. Megan sighed as she turned around. "This is bad. If Dustin is fighting Syrus, he doesn't have a chance." Megan began to run.

-Ben waddled back and forth as he laughed in victory.

"What a push over, I can't believe I beat him like that. I mean how stupid is he? Well he didn't know about the two bloodlines, oh well." Ben said as he turned around. "I better see if Cole needs some help with Zach." Ben started to walk back towards the Diamondback roller coaster.

-Zach fell to his knee's as the gasping feeling of no air hit him. He lost more and more air as every second went by.

"Feel the panic Zach? Feel the fear? Because now you know what I felt when the police took me away. You should have killed me when you had the chance." Cole mocked. Zach shook his head in agreement as he tried to push the water away, but his hands went straight through it. He fell onto his back as everything grew darker around him. Cole walked into his vision laughing. The last thing he saw was the vision of a shadow approaching, but before he could see who it was, everything went black.

-Syrus laughed as he jumped into the crater next to Dustin's body that was lying in the ground. Syrus grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him face to face with ease. Dustin let a groan out as he saw Syrus in his face.

"Now you really didn't see this coming?" Syrus asked playfully. "I could crush you in my hands right now, but I think I will enjoy slowly killing you, and once I get word that all your friends are dead, and I make you see their dead mangled bodies, then I will crush your skull." Syrus said with pleasure in his voice. Dustin opened his eyes furiously.

The crater was engulfed in a bright golden light as Dustin screamed. Syrus was blow away by the golden light as he flew up and went flying threw a store. Dustin levitated himself out of the crater, now Super Saiyan. The Golden Aura burned brighter than ever before. Syrus pushed himself out of the rubble.

"Oh you're going to try now? I was afraid that you were going to make this too easy."

"No one hurts my friends!" Dustin yelled as he rushed towards Syrus, the golden aura blazing around him, forming a tail by his speed. Dustin spun around as he got to Syrus and kicked him across the face. Dustin looked over his shoulder to see his foot colliding into Syrus' face in slow motion.

Syrus flew again in the air, skipping on the hard asphalt ground and into a push cart. People screamed as they ran away.

"Get out of here!" Dustin yelled to the people. They ran towards the exit to the park, but many others yelled and panicked. Syrus crawled from the cart's debris and smiled.

"The legendary Super Saiyan form huh? I expected so much more. But you are a just a mere child. How can you save anyone, when you can't save yourself?"

"Shut up!" Dustin yelled with anger.

"You couldn't save your mother could you? All you did was run away as she died. Why didn't you save her?" Syrus mocked as Dustin started to shake. His eyes grew wide as he remembered that day. "That's right; you didn't help your mother, if only you could. Now you are in the same situation, your friends are dying and there is nothing you can do!" Syrus said.

"I will protect them. I will save them!" Dustin yelled into the air. "But I will kill you first!" Dustin rushed towards Syrus once again, fury of rage in his eyes. Syrus gave a half smirk as he approached.

"Disillusioned fool!" Syrus said as he spread his arms out and his cape flapped into the air. "Come and prove you can save them! I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU CAN TRULY SAVE THE ONES YOU CARE ABOUT!"

Vin took a in a deep breath as sweet dripped down his face. E-149 smacked his claws with a klink. E-149 took a step to the side. Vin copied the movement, keeping his distance.

"Are we going to dance in a circle all day?" E-149 asked. "Or can I take you out?"

"Your ambitions confuse me. You want to be known, but you kill. Why?" Vin asked.

"Because the choice of hero or villain was easy. You strive your whole life as a hero, and if you make one mistake, your cast aside." E-149 then gave a smirk. "But as a villain, you can use your confusion, and your rage inside you to do what you want, and become known so easily. I will become known. Sense I was freed, my goal has been to be known, so that I have a reason to exist!"

"Reason to exist?" Vin questioned.

"I matters not. Killing a Tribunal Guard will make my dream closer!" E-149 yelled as he lunged forward. Vin ducked down and slid to the side quickly. As E-149 flew over him, Vin launched arms up and tapped five places on the under arm of E-149's left arm. The claws from his left knuckle retracted back in. E-149 winced in pain as he rolled onto the ground and sprung back up onto his feet.

"What did you do?" E-149 roared in pain.

"I hit your pressure points to retract our claws. It was very easy." Vin said. "I can see Chakra Points and Pressure Points."

"Dammit, Syrus didn't tell me about that." Vin took in a deep quick breath in shock from the name. "All he said is you see threw things."

"Syrus?" Vin whispered.

"Yeah, he was the one who hired me to deal with the extra guy." E-140 said. A tear ran from Vin's right eye.

"Get out of my way, I have to find him." Vin demanded.

"If you pay me more than he did, I will let you threw, and tell you his plans." E-149 offered.

"I will not pay you! YOU'RE A FOOL IF YOU WANT A REASON TO EXSIT AND THIS IS THE PATH YOU TOOK!" Vin yelled as he ran towards E-149. Vin jumped into the air, and began to spin in the air.

"Wha?" E-149 said as the first pair of fingers hit him. Everything started to slow down for E-149. He looked to see the rage in Vin's blank eyes. Time became once again.

Within a thirty second period, Vin hit E-149 one hundred time. Vin finally hit the ground with his feet as he slammed his two index into E-149's stomach. Suddenly a huge white explosion burst out of E-149's back. E-149 yelped in pain. E-149 was then launched back and crashed into a carnival game. E-149 tried to get up as stuffed animals fell on top of him.

Vin was still in his position that he hit E-149 with, breathing heavily. "Syrus, I will avenge," Vin looked up into the air. "My father."

-Dustin swung his fist down towards Syrus. Syrus jumped back as the fist smashed down into the ground. Pieces of the ground flew up around them as Dustin looked up as Syrus laughed.

"Come; come show me your power!" Syrus demanded. Dustin grinded his teeth and he extended his free hand out and formed an energy ball.

"You want my power? Then have IT!" Dustin yelled as he launched the energy ball towards Syrus. Syrus again jumped out of the way as the energy ball flew towards a group of people. "NO!" Dustin yelled.

"That's right. Kill the people that you want to protect so badly." Syrus laughed. Dustin put his index fingers to his forehead and disappeared. Dustin appeared in front of the screaming people. Dustin swiped his hand in front of it, and the energy ball flew to the side, away from anyone, and exploded.

"Syrus, keep innocent people out of this." Dustin demanded. Dustin put his hands together. "Kameha!" Dustin started.

"Oh? A Signature move?" Syrus said curiously. Suddenly Dustin disappeared. "Where did he go?"

"Behind YOU! MEHA!" Dustin yelled as he appeared behind Syrus. Dustin let out the huge energy blast at Sirius. The evil lord was engulfed into a fiery explosion as Dustin let lose all the power he could.

Dustin shook as the he took in quick breaths, almost as he had tremors threw out his body. "It's over."

"Warlock…." Syrus said threw the explosion in front of Dustin. "Punch!" Syrus' arm launched out of the explosion in a purple aura and hit Dustin. Dustin went spinning out of control in the air as he crashed into the huge fountain at the entrance of the park. Water went flying everywhere, and rain splattered down everywhere, diluting the Kamehameha explosion. Syrus smiled as he watched Dustin's Super Saiyan form go away.

The water that was blasted from the Dustin's impact started to flow back into the pool, covering Dustin.

"You cannot kill me boy. I am the ultimate Bloodline. Many have tried, and many have failed, just like you have. You let me get into your head, and now I have won. No one can kill the Tyrant Bloodline."

"Tyrant," Dustin struggled as he tried to get up.

"You might know my powers better of that as Ganondorf." Syrus smiled wickedly.


	69. Chapter 68: Six Stars over Mexico

Chapter 68: Six Stars Over Mexico

The Stranger walked over to the crumbled wreak of the roller coaster the Ryan laid under. He began to pull one plank of wood after another as he threw them to the side. From under his feet the wood shook.

The Stranger jumped back as a hand emerged from the rubble, extended out for help. The Stranger extended his hand and pull. Ryan coughed as he came out, dozens of scratches over his body, his clothes torn by the sharp edges of the mangled structure. He bleed in more places them he cared to know.

"Thanks." Ryan coughed as he looked himself over. The Stranger ignored him and grabbed a piece of wood that had blood covered on the end. He grabbed a glass tube a poured the blood into it.

Ryan stretched out to see the damage done. Nothing broken, he thought, but he had no source of weapon for himself. He looked back to see the Stranger throwing the huge piece of wood with ease.

"Hey, my name is Ryan, I owe you." Ryan extended his hand out in friendship. The Stranger looked down at his hand and turned around.

"Please think nothing of it. You were just on my way to my next goal." The Stranger said as he walked away. Ryan gave the guy a weird look of confusion. The Stranger sighed. "The shop to your left over there." The Stranger pointed to the left at a shop next to the roller coaster.

"What about it?" Ryan said as he looked at the shop, and then looked back at the Stranger, who was already gone. "Ok, weird." Ryan said as he started to run towards the shop.

-Zach was trapped in the darkness. Even though the darkness was everywhere, it was closing in on him at the same time. He was powerless, scared, and almost no will left to fight. It was so hard to fight anymore; it was almost too much for him.

"ch." A familiar voice yelled threw the darkness. It echoed in the darkness. It gave Zach a jolt. Suddenly a small strand of light burst through the darkness. The light burned as more strands burst from the darkness. Suddenly he was blinded.

-Zach gasped for air as he pulled himself up. He took in deep breaths as he felt his head throbbing. He looked over to see Cole flying in the air and hitting the shallow pool under the Diamondback.

"Zach!" Nate said as he gave his brother a hug. Zach pushed him off.

"What," Zach coughed. "Happen?"

"I came just in time. You were almost gone. In fact I had to do something a bit extreme to get you back." Nate said as Zach raised his eyebrow.

"What did you do?" Zach asked. Nate pointed over to a chair next to him. "YOU HIT ME WITH A CHAIR!"

"You wouldn't wake up, even after the water was away from your mouth." Nate defended himself.

"You find a better way than hitting someone with a chair!" Zach yelled as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry for saving your life." Nate said as Zach got to his feet.

"Oh God!" Zach said in a panic.

"What?" Nate asked.

"You saved me!" Nate sighed. "I'm not any better than Ryan!" Zach sulked.

"Wow, thanks. You know how to help my self-esteem." Nate said as Cole yelled from the pool.

"I forgot about Cole!" Zach said as he was Cole lifted himself into the air, a vortex of water underneath him.

"This was our fight!" Cole yelled at Nate. "How dare you interfere with my victory."

"Cole stop this now!" Zach demanded.

"Not when I can defeat you. You don't have your sand, I have the advantage." Cole yelled.

'That reminds me." Nate said as he turned around. Zach looked over his shoulder as Nate grabbed a back pack that looked filled with something.

"Were kind of busy with Cole right now. Couldn't this wait?" Zach said as Nate unzipped the backpack to show it filled with sand.

"I brought this to help." Nate said. Zach turned around slowly and smiled at Cole. Cole gave Zach a confused look.

-Ben waddled down the strip, looking around curiously and talking to himself.

"I am sure Cole is fine, he wouldn't mind me picking up some food. I can't fight on an empty stomach." Ben looked back at the wreckage that he caused and smiled. "I wonder what that noise was earlier. Oh well." Ben said as he looked inside of a hotdog stand.

-Ryan ran into the store and looked around. The Stranger pointed him in this direction for a reason. The place as empty, no sign of life at all. Everyone must have escaped the park with the commotion, he thought. He was happy the innocent was safe.

Ryan pushed over a few racks of shirt and sweaters, looking for any sign. Suddenly he heard the cocking of a gun.

"Freeze!" A voice from behind demanded. Ryan put his hands up. "Turn around, slowly." Ryan followed the demand of the voice and turned around to see a park employee, holding a gun, shaking as he pointed it at Ryan.

"Just put the gun down." Ryan tried to talk the guy down nervously.

"You're not going to cause any more damage, you freak." The man said.

"I'm one of the good guys." Ryan said.

"None of you are the good guys. You think you're better than everyone else, and were just pawns." The man yelled.

"You have me confused with someone else." Ryan said on edge.

"You're all the same!" The man started to shake more. "And I will begin your species genocide!" The man yelled. Ryan moved only his eye balls to see a tall statue to the right.

"Don't do something you will regret later." Ryan pleased.

"I will cherish this moment, FOREVER!" The man said crazed as he pulled the trigger. The gun pulled back as the bullet went flying in the air.

Quickly Ryan focused on the statue as it deformed as a clay bird formed from it. The bird flew and collided with the bullet, causing an explosion that blew both Ryan and the man back.

"Thank God that was clay." Ryan said relived. "I am sick of gambling with my life." Ryan sighed as he heard the man start to get up. "Sorry, but not today." Ryan said as he flipped himself up and ran for the man.

The man looked up in shocked fear as Ryan charged him.

"See, your all evil!" The man yelled as he lifted the gun again. Ryan threw his foot into the air and kicked the gun out of the man's hand. The gun landed safely onto the ground. The man trembled in fear.

"I'm evil? You're the one who shoot me. But I will forgive you. I need to borrow a few statues." Ryan said as the man slowly shook his head in agreement, out of fear. Ryan sighed.

-Ben gulped down a hot dog in one bite as he felt a rumbling. He looked back at the wreckage of the roller coaster and saw nothing.

"Hey tubby!" Ryan yelled from across the way. Ben looked and saw Ryan floating on the ground.

"You can fly?" Ben said in amazement.

"No, look closer!" Ryan said as Ben looked at the ground, and it was moving him. "Why walk, when the clay can do all the work." Ryan smiled. Ryan stopped as he was fifty yards away from Ben.

"I am surprised you survived." Ben scowled.

"Me too. But I need to know. How did the explosion not hurt you?" Ryan asked. It was still bugging him. If Ben had Choji's ability, even in Expansion Form, he should still have been stopped by the clay bird.

"Well as a final request I think I can grant this." Ben said as he dove into his pocket and pulled out a small pill bottle full of pills. He shook the pill bottle. "This is called Bloodties. It's a drug produced by Bloodlines in the black market. It allows one to use multiple bloodlines, instead of one. It's quite powerful."

"Seriously?" Ryan said in a gasp. "That could open up so many possibilities."

"Not really. They stopped making it because people were dying soon afterwards." Ben said.

"Then how can you take it?" Ryan asked.

"Because of my second bloodline." Ben smiled.

"What is that?"

"The Blob." Ben exclaimed.

"Really! REALLY! Choji and the Blob! SERIOUSLY!" Ryan yelled in frustration.

"What's your problem?" Ben asked.

"Oh nothing, just nothing seems to make sense, and at the exact same time it DOES!" Ryan sighs in frustration.

"Did you just make a fat joke?" Ben asked upset.

"Yep." Ryan said as he almost ignored him.

"Well I won't take that!" Ben said. "Expansion Jutsu!" Ben started to roll towards Ryan. "I won't let you live this time!"

-Tyler stretched as he was freed from the box. He looked around and saw the Mexican tarmac empty. The sun was beginning to set in the horizon. The heat beat him like a sack of doorknobs.

Bobo walked out of the box afterwards, gasping for air.

"What's wrong with you?" Tyler asked.

"You need a shower." Bobo said as he took in a deep breath, downwind of Tyler.

"You're no spring flower!" Tyler yelled. He sighed as he saw the jungle off to his left.

"So where is the temple?" Bobo asked.

"Well it should be that way, I mean if the temple is a known Mayan Temple." Tyler said as he took another look back to make sure no one was watching him. They made a run for the jungle.

-The heat was worst in the jungle. The heat came in, but it didn't go out. Each breath felt like it was threw a sponge for Tyler. He looked down to see Bobo walking normally, breathing without issue.

"Why are you not having trouble breathing?" Tyler asked.

"I assume it's because I am adapted to this heat, living in South America most my life." Bobo shrugged.

"Great, so if I pass out you can carry me." Tyler said sarcastically.

"You would be lucky if I drag you." Bobo said. Tyler went too yelled at Bobo, but he slipped on a round object and fell to the ground. "You need to be more careful."

"Can you help me up?" Tyler yelled. Bobo extended his hand out and pulled Tyler off his back.

"What did you trip over?" Bob asked.

"I slipped on something round." Tyler said as he looked around for the object. He wanted to throw in it to get his anger out. He then saw the round object and froze. The round object could easily fit in his hand and gleamed in the sun with its orange color.

"What's wrong?" Bobo asked curiously as Tyler grabbed the object. He held it in the air. "What's so special about that?" Bobo asked. "I mean other than the six red stars in the middle." Tyler just started at the object in awe.


	70. Chapter 69: Needlessly Large Explosions

Chapter 69: Needlessly Large Explosion

The water started to rise around Dustin as he struggled to get up. Syrus watched on in delight.

"Ganondorf? Are you kidding me?" Dustin said as he struggled to get up.

"Yes, I was a bit disappointed to find out they immortalized me with a character known as Ganondorf. What a stupid name." Syrus said. Dustin pushed himself up as water continued to rise. "Oh are we still battling? I thought you gave up."

"I will never give up. Not until I am dead." Dustin proclaimed.

"Well aren't you a little fortune teller." Syrus said.

"Why do you treat this as a game?" Dustin yelled in anger.

"Because everything is a game to an immortal. You can't kill me remember. You can injure me, and stop me," Syrus looked at Dustin. "Well not you, but it has happened. You know what I mean."

"Dustin, use that rage." A Mysterious voice said in Dustin's head.

_What was that? The same voice from when I fought The Mayor,_ Dustin thought. _Use my rage?_

But Dustin struggled with that in his head. He was using his rage, and he had nothing to show for it. Power was not going to defeat this guy. Dustin also knew that he couldn't just leave to find the others for help. Syrus would easily find a victim to use as a pawn in his plans.

"Use the rage!" The voice echoed again. Dustin dropped to his knees in the water and smashed his fist into the water.

"Dammit! What do you mean?" Dustin yelled. Syrus looked at him puzzled.

"I mean you can't take me out." Syrus said confused. "Was I really that cryptic?"

Dustin ignored Syrus and continued with his own internal struggles. Then it hit him. Dustin saw the reflection of his smile in the water

-"You won't get off that easy." Cole said as extended his hand out and a pointed edge water spear launched from the vortex he stood on. Zach picked up the bag of sand and put it on his back.

"The back breaking memories." Zach said as he remembered wearing the backpack full of sand before his sheaths.

"Zach, pointy spear, flying towards us. Jog your memory?" Nate reminded him. Zach looked at the incoming threat.

"Come on Cole, challenge me!" Zach said as he launched a strand of sand towards the water spear. They collided and sand and droplets of water fell to the ground. Cole scowled.

"Zach how smart is it to piss off the homicidal manic?" Nate asked.

"It won't be a problem. I am the Master of Sand!" Zach gloated. Cole started to scream as Zach turned back around to see Cole charging him, sword in the air.

"Your sand can't block this!" Cole said as he began to swing. Zach formed the sand into a barrier. Cole stopped in front of the wall of sand.

"What was that?" Zach asked rhetorically. Zach and Nate then heard a sword swiping threw the air and the sand barrier tumbled and collapsed. "What happen?" Zach asking in a panic.

"What, you never seen a Chakra eating sword before?" Cole asked with a cold smile.

-Ben rolled with furious speed towards Ryan. Ryan jumped off his mound of clay.

"Alright, Detonation Art: Frog!" Ryan said as he brought his hands together. From the clay a larger than normal frog made a huge leap, fifty yards from Ben.

"Ha!" Ben said as he made another round. "You think that will stop me."

"Detonate!" Ryan yelled as the frog was engulfed in its own explosion, causing a layer of dust to form.

"You missed!" Ben said as he rolled through the dust. Ryan smirked as he suddenly heard a giant thud. As the dust blew in the wind Ryan saw Ben lying in a crater that was formed from the explosion by the frog. Ben groaned.

"Zach would say a really stupid line here, but I think I will resist." Ryan laughed as Ben struggled to get up. "You might be impervious to being hurt by the explosions, but you can still fall in holes." Ryan started to laugh more. Suddenly Ben swiftly grabbed Ryan's ankle and forced him to the ground. Ben started to drag Ryan into the crater.

"Who's laughing now?" Ben said with a chuckle as he threw Ryan into the hole. Ryan coughed as his back hit the hard ground. Ben was standing up, looming over him like a tower. "Now let's take care of the sense of humor of yours, no more fat jokes!" Ben yelled as he took another menacing step forward. The ground shook as his foot hit the ground.

"Ben, you know we were just joking, right?" Ryan pleaded to make time for a plan.

"JOKING! You made fun of me behind my back. You made fun of my decks, and you made fun of my fake cards! Why should I give you mercy?" Ben asked as he took another earth trembling step forward.

"Were," Ryan gulped. "Friends?" Ben burst into laughter.

"Yeah best friends." Ben smiled as he lifted his arm back, ready to punch. "Expansion Jutsu!" Ben yelled as his arm and fist grew 3 sizes. "Now let me show you, best friend, what I think of you!" Ben threw his punch towards Ryan. Ryan clapped his hands together.

"Detonation Art, Centipede!" Ryan yelled as from the mound of clay a huge centipede sprung and swiftly moved forwards, and latched its mandibles onto Ben's arm. Ben pushed forwards, but his arm did not budge.

"Why not make this easier for yourself?" Ben asked as he pulled even harder and the centipede broke from the mound and was flung into the pit. It hung from Ben's arm still, dangling. "Your making this a lot more fun Ryan." Ryan made a smirk. "What?"

"Ryan! Get out of there!" Megan yelled as she jumped over him and towards Ben.

"Megan NO!" Ryan yelled in protest.

"A new player?" Ben said as Megan went to kick Ben. Her foot hit Ben with enough force to cause a wind impact, but Ben smiled at her.

"What? How are you not phased?" Megan said astonished.

"Well, I'm the Blob!" Ben laughed as he grabbed Megan's leg and threw her over his shoulder. He then wiped her back and smashed her on the ground. Megan let out a scream of horror and pain at impact.

"Megan!" Ryan said as he took Ben's moment of distraction, and clapped his hands together. Ben raised an eyebrow towards Ryan.

"You think your little animals can hold me back!" Ben said.

"Who said little?" Ryan smiled as Ben looked behind him to see a giant clay snake. "Sense you interrupted our coaster ride on the Diamondback, I thought I make one!" The giant Diamondback snake rushed forward, mouth open, and clamped onto Ben's body, only his arm that still held Megan's leg was out.

Ryan ran up to Ben's exposed arm kicked it. He heard a muffled noise from the inside of the snake's mouth. Ben loosen his grip as he tried to move. Ryan bent down to Megan.

"Megan, are you ok?" Ryan asked as he saw a good look at her face. Blood was dripping down the side of her face from the scalp. Ryan lifted Megan up and pushed off Ben's hand. Ben muffled something else, but Ryan couldn't figure it out. Ryan jumped out of the crater, with Megan in his arm. Ryan ran away from the crater, a good hundred yards.

Ryan gently placed Megan onto the ground. Ryan then looked up at the giant Clay Snake he formed and took in a deep breath.

"I may not be able to take you out, but I can slow you down enough." Ryan placed his palms together again. "Detonate!" Ryan yelled.

-The earth trembled underneath his feet as the crater was engulfed in a mushroom cloud of explosions. Ryan gasped at the power that unfolded in front of him. He never knew he alone held that power. It was overwhelming, too much for him to take in. Ryan looked down to see Megan looking at the explosion.

"Did you make that?" Megan asked groggily from waking up. Ryan bent down next to her.

"Surprisingly I did. I didn't know I had it in me." Ryan said. Megan smiled as they watched the looming fiery cloud.

-The ground shook under Zach, Nate, and Coles feet as they looked behind Zach and Nate. A Huge fiery Mushroom Cloud rose into the air.

"What was that?" Cole asked as he took a step forward in the sand that he broke down.

"Ryan?" Nate asked as he looked at Zach.

"Damn, that's a big explosion." Zach said as he turned his attention back to Cole. Cole held the sword up in the air, ready to slash it down at the brothers.

"AHHHHHH!" Cole yelled as he slashed the sword. Zach formed two strands of sand and made them cache the sword mid-air.

"Ha! Your sword doesn't eat Chakra!" Zach gloated. Cole snared at him as the sword started to glow a bluish aura. The sand collapsed onto the ground. Cole cracked a smile.

"I do have to concentrate to take out the Chakra, but its little effort. Now where were we?" Cole asked.

"You were at 'AHHHHH!" if I am not mistaken." Zach said jokingly. Cole lifted his sword back, and prepared to slash again.

"AHHHHHH!" Cole yelled again, but Zach acted. He lunged into Cole and knocked them both down. The sword was knocked out of Cole's hands as he landed on top the ground. Zach and Cole struggled as they rolled on the ground. Cole got the upper hand and pinned Zach on the ground.

"Zach!" Nate yelled as he ran forward.

"Not so fast there." Cole said as a whirlpool of water burst from the small pool, and a water clone of Cole emerged next to the sword. The water clone bent down and picked the sword up and faced Nate. "You see, I won't let you interfere with my victory. Water Clone, kill him!" Cole yelled as the Water Clone jumped into the air and began to slash down towards Nate. Nate put his hands together.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Nate yelled as he spit four fire balls towards the Water Clone. The fireball hissed as they hit the water form and turned into smoke as the Water Clone sped faster towards him.

"Stupid!" Zach yelled at Nate. "Fire sucks against water!" Zach struggled as Cole formed four rings of water and pinned Zach to the ground. "HEY! That's my move!" Zach yelled in anger.

"Sorry, but I had to think of the best way to kill you. After you watch your brother killed by my Water Clone, I will kill you!" Cole laughed as Zach looked at Cole in disgust and then quickly looked back at Nate as he looked up helplessly at the Water Clone; ready to swipe the sword threw Nate.


	71. Chapter 70: The Turning Tides

Chapter 70: The Turning Tides

The water started to ripple around Dustin as he looked back at his smile in the reflection of the moving water. The water was rushing up towards his face as the fountain area began to refill itself. Dustin pushed himself up and looked at Syrus.

"So are you going to stop whining into the water?" Syrus taunted.

"Syrus, you are misled." Dustin said.

"How so?" Syrus asked.

"You take a gift like immortality and abuse it. You throw it to the side thinking nothing of it. You could be doing so much good in the world, but you choose this life." Dustin's entire body started to tremble. "But I can't just look the other way as you claim your nonsense." Dustin looked into the air as a thin golden light rushed down towards him and in an explosion of gold flames he became a Super Saiyan again. The water was pushed out of the fountain area by the burning aura, being washed up onto the ground.

"You preach to me about being good? What have you done that is so good? All you have done is interfere with what will happen. You only delayed the inevitable!" Syrus yelled.

"I will delay it until the day I die!" Dustin yelled as he lifted himself into the air and flew towards Syrus.

"Yes come try that again! I love to see you fail boy!" Syrus yelled in pleasure as Dustin approached him. Syrus threw his arms into the air, whipping his cape in the wind, inviting Dustin to attack. Suddenly Dustin disappeared in front of him. "Go on! You're just using the same rehashed moves over and over again. It means nothing."

Suddenly Dustin appeared above Syrus, a Kamehameha in his hands.

"There you are!" Syrus said as he looked up. Syrus could feel Dustin putting power into the Kamehameha. "Yes! Show me your power! Show me that I am wrong, because I know you can't." Suddenly Dustin disappeared again. "What?" Syrus said in frustration. Suddenly Dustin appeared in front of him again.

"You're too slow! HAAAA!" Dustin said as he unleashed the Kamehameha Wave in front of Syrus. The area was covered with the explosion as Syrus was blown out and flew through the entrance gate of King's Island. His body hit a steel bar that held up the structure. Syrus left an impression into the steel bar.

Dustin stood fully up from being bent down to perform the beam attack. He looked on as Syrus started to move.

"I can't let you recover. I have to show no mercy!" Dustin said as he started to run towards Syrus.

-The wrapped up sword came striking down as Nate jumped backwards. He landed back on the ground and bent over, and forced his hand onto the ground to stop himself. He looked up to see the Water Clone walked towards him.

"Keep attacking! Don't stop for any reason!" Cole yelled to his clone. The Water Clone turned his head towards Cole and shook his head in acknowledgment. He looked back towards Nate who watched him carefully.

"COLE! Leave him out of this!" Zach struggled on the ground with the water rings forcing him down. Cole looked at him and laughed.

"Oh come now Zach, don't tell me you like your brother. He's been nothing but a nascence to you right?" Cole asked. "Just think, he had to do something that makes you not want him around anymore?" Cole asked.

Zach stared at his brother from across the pavement. Nate looked at Zach with his Sharingan eyes. Zach sighed and turned away. Nate gasped at Zach reaction as the Water Clone rushed forward and turned the sword around; ramming the butt of the sword into Nate's stomach. Nate gasped for air as the Water Clone flipped the butt of the sword up and smashed it into the underside of Nate's chin. Nate flew up from the force and landed on the ground.

"Why not watch Zach? It's quite a fight. Well it's one sided." Cole laughed again as Zach closed his eyes tight. Zach shook his head. "Fine, if you won't see this, you will hear it. Water Clone, make that kid scream in pain as you kill him."

The Water Clone shook his head as he pulled the sword up into the air and loomed over Nate. Nate came to his senses and saw the sword over him.

"Zach!" Nate yelled for his brother. "HELP!"

"Yes! Plead for your brother. Bring him more pain. Help me make him suffer!" Cole said in satisfaction. As Cole watched the Water Clone start to force down sword towards Nate's chest, Zach opened his eyes that were now Black with Yellow Iris's. Zach let out a low growl.

-Ryan and Megan were running at the boardwalk, away from the explosion that made the whole park shake to its core. Ryan looked over at Megan with a worried eye.

"Stop staring at me. I will be fine." Megan said as they turned a corner.

"But you were hit pretty hard." Ryan interjected.

"Yes I was, but I will be ok. We have more important things to worry about."

"That Syrus guy you were talking about. Dustin can handle him." Ryan said. Megan shook her head in opposition.

"The only chance to beat him is to know everything about him. He's make people think he's immortal, but he's not." Megan said.

"Then why can't Dustin defeat him?" Ryan asked. Megan sighed.

"You see Syrus' Bloodline is to age very slowly. Every one hundred years to us is one year to him. He was around during the great society." Megan said.

"He was? Wow."

"The Snake Bloodline experimented with him, and gave him power beyond imagine. We thought we killed him but," Megan trailed off.

"But what?" Ryan asked.

"We have to get there to help, that's all." Megan said abruptly.

"What about Zach?" Ryan asked. "He's fighting Cole."

"Zach can handle himself." Megan said. "Why do you think I came after you?" Ryan abruptly stopped.

"Wait you had more faith in Zach to fight then me?" Ryan asked. Megan turned around and stopped.

"Well no offense, you have a bad track record of needing saved." Megan said.

"I had that battle!" Ryan yelled in protest.

"Ok, whatever you say." Megan said with a chuckle. "But do you think you could have summoned the giant snake if I wasn't in danger like that?" Megan asked as she ran off. Ryan raised an eyebrow. He sighed in defeat and ran towards her.

-The sand started to shift around on the ground in the in back pack that still was on Zach's back. Cole paid no attention as he watched his Water Clone thrust the sword down towards Nate. Nate tried to move, but he knew time was not on his side, the Sword would strike him in some way shape or form, and then it would be over.

Suddenly a huge sand fist launched out of the pile of sand. Everyone was distracted by its sudden appearance. The fist launched at the Water Clone, hitting it and pounding it threw the wall of a food stand.

"Zach!" Cole said in anger as he looked back to see Zach's body convulsing. Zach's head turned around to see the Black Eyes and the Yellow Irises. The Irises moved around the black soulless eye for a moment then looked right at Cole. The cold stare sent a shiver down Cole's spine.

"You." Zach growled in a low voice, unlike his own.

"What that?" Cole asked as he took a step away.

"You…." Zach said again, a bit softer. Nate got up from the ground and saw nothing coming from the shop where the sand fist smashed the Water Clone into. He looked back over at Cole and Zach. He saw Zach's body twitching rapidly, and Cole taking another step back.

"Zach!" Nate said as he started to run towards his brother.

"Stay Back!" Zach said in a distorted voice. Nate stopped at the sound of his brother's voice. He was scared and confused of what was wrong with his brother. It looked as if he was in pain.

Zach's arm ripped up from the ground, with a chuck on concrete still attached, the water ring attaching Zach's arm. Zach pulled up his other arm as Cole took another step back.

"What, what are you?" Cole asked in terror. Zach pulled both of his legs up in the same fashion. He slowly stood up as the sand swirled around in the air.

"I am your worst nightmare. You awaken the wrong spirit." Zach said in his low voice. The sand swirled around his arms and formed onto his arm and hands, forming sharp claws. "You had every chance to turn things around. But now," Zach swiftly bent his neck to the left and a loud crack could be heard. "It's time for you to die!" The yelled the sent shivers down not only Cole's body, but Nate's as well as he stood there, paralyzed at what had happen to his brother.

-Tyler and Bobo walked an overgrowth path in the jungle. Threw the dense vines of the jungle they could see that this was once a one way road.

"Do you think you will see that Bobby kid again?" Bobo asked as they continued down the road.

"No clue." Tyler said as he was distracted. He held the Dragon Ball in his hands in pure amazement. "I still can't believe I found a Dragon Ball. I can't believe there are Dragon Balls. This is so cool." Tyler said in excitement.

"So these give you a wish?" Bobo asked.

"Well I have to collect all seven of them, summon the dragon, and then he grants my wish." Tyler said.

"Any wish?" Bobo asked curiously.

"I think." Tyler said.

"Any wish." Tyler looked at Bobo confused.

They came to a wall of vines blocking there path. Cracks in the vines beamed a bright light. They looked up to see the wall was climbing the jungle, and went into the sky.

"This doesn't seem natural." Tyler said as he took a step back. Bobo did the same. "Chocolate Beam!" Tyler yelled as the pink beam shot from his extended finger and blasted the vine wall. The wall went into a puff of smoke, and as the smoke blew off in the wind, the entire wall was now made of chocolate.

"Wow!" Bobo said in amazement. "So we eat our way through?" He asked.

"Too much time." Tyler said as he lifted his leg up and kicked the chocolate structure. The kick made a hole in the chocolate. The light beamed in from the hole and blinded them. Tyler squinted his eyes to see the source of the golden shine.

-Zach took a menacing step forwards towards Cole. Cole was frozen solid by Zach's form. Zach growled in pleasure as he took another step forward. Cole shook his head.

"I can still defeat you!" Cole said as he lifted his arms into the air and two Water Spears launched from the small pond. The spears flew towards Zach. Zach smiled wickedly as he lifted his palm in front of his body and didn't move.

"ZACH!" Nate yelled as Zach didn't move. The Water Spears hit the sandy palm of Zach's hand. Zach gripped onto the spears and threw them onto the ground.

"Is that all you can do Cole?" Zach said. "Because it seems you're a one trick pony." Zach laughed. Cole was shaking from fear at the monster that stood before him.

Cole realized that he made a mistake.

-Zach ran forward, arms slung back behind him as he approached Cole. Cole formed a swirl of water and shot it at Zach. Zach jumped and spun in the air, over Cole. Zach swiped his claw into the back of Cole. Cole screamed in pain as the sharp sand claws dug into his back. Zach landed on the ground and ran forward again.

Cole turned around and lifted his arms into the air. A tidal wave of water rushed out of the pond area and loomed over them. Nate looked up at the tall wave as it began to fall towards them. Nate started to run towards building that housed arcade games.

Zach looked up at the giant wave of water, falling down forwards him.

"Now, now you will drown!" Cole laughed as the wave of water gushed over them with a thundering clap.

Nate looked back at the water rushing towards him, and he jumped into the air and landed on the roof of the arcade. The water rushed into the open doors of the arcade. Nate heard the faint sizzle of electronics.

Nate looked towards where his brother and Cole were. No sign of life. Suddenly in a giant whirlpool, Cole emerged on the top of the wave. Cole was smiling in triumph as the water started to wash away. On the ground Zach laid. The sand claws still attached.

"Finally. I have ended this." Cole said in a sigh. He looked into the air and started to laugh manically. "Finally! Your body lies dead on the ground! Syrus will not kill me!" Zach's claws began to move.

-Syrus struggled up from the metal pillar and looked up to see Dustin running towards him. Sirius smirked.

"You think you are the good in the world? Everyone thinks' that Dustin! Everyone thinks' that there way is the correct way, that they are never in the wrong. They are the ones that know what is good and what is evil, and everyone else is wrong if they don't agree. You are just like those ignorant fools! You are all alike I have seen them all in my years on this planet."

"You're wrong Syrus!" Dustin said as he was ten feet in front of Syrus and then flew straight up in the air. Dustin's voice echoed in the wind as Syrus looked around. "The world is not like that! I won't believe that." Dustin then yelled as he appeared at Syrus' side. Syrus moved his eyes only quickly and saw Dustin swiftly move his leg. The leg smacked hard against the side of Syrus, as he went flying again threw the air. This time, Syrus, while flying through the air punched down into the ground, ripping into it. He stopped abruptly and landed on his feet.

"You know I am right, the world is just as it seems. Humanity deserves to die! And I will be the one to deliver their judgment!" Syrus said with passion.

"I won't let you!" Dustin yelled.

"You see, you're the problem. People would rally around you, follow you. You could bring humanity together!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"EVERYTHING! They had their chance, and now time is up for them. It begins now, today, with your blood being spilled onto the ground!" Syrus opened his palm and pointed it to his right. A purple glow formed around Syrus' hand as he extended it. A large purple portal, the same hue of Syrus' hand, formed. Syrus smirked as he lunged his hand into the portal. He slowly retracted his arm out, and pulled out a large sword. Sirius swung the sword in a circle.

"A weapon won't help you Syrus!" Dustin yelled as flew towards Syrus once again. Syrus slammed the sword into the ground and smirked. Dustin rushed faster towards the villain, when from the ground a spike made from the earth burst out of the ground. Dustin looked down to see it coming towards him. He started to use Instant Transmission, but right before he executed it, the spike hit his arm.

Dustin appeared behind the spike and held onto his right arm. The spike had pierced the side of his arm and ripped through the shirt, and dug into the arm. Blood ran down the side of Dustin's arm.

"That's a neat trick Syrus. But it won't stop me!" Dustin said as he vanished again. "I won't let you win!" Dustin's voice echoed as he appeared behind Syrus. Syrus quickly turned around to see Dustin about to strike him with his fist. Syrus rapidly moved his sword around and blocked the attack. The impact of Dustin's fist to the sword caused Syrus to move back a few feet.

Syrus pulled his sword back and jumped into the air at great speed. Dustin barely had enough time to look up as a purple aura lined Syrus' leg. Suddenly Syrus flew down, leg first, into Dustin's back. The power of the impact sent Dustin flying into the ground, face first. Syrus flipped back and laughed

He looked down at Dustin, no longer a Super Saiyan, not moving. Syrus pointed his long sword and put it under Dustin's body, and flipped him over to face up. Dustin's face was scraped in a few places. Dustin's eyes were shut tight.

"Oh come on, open your eyes." Syrus said in frustration. Syrus slashed his sword across Dustin's right leg. Dustin's screamed to pain as the wound opened and blood began to pour out. Dustin slowly opened his eyes. Syrus smiled to see the pain in his eyes.

"I, I," Dustin tried to talk.

"Oh please. Your ideology is wrong, and you have lost. It's time to for you to leave this world once and for all." Sirius said as he lifted the sword into the air, and positioned it over Dustin's heart. "Humanity will not have you to lead them any longer."


	72. Chapter 71: Sand Spirit

Chapter 71: Sand Spirit

Syrus stood over Dustin with a wicked smile on his face. His sword poised to attack Dustin, ready to end his life mercilessly.

"I know you won't understand this, but long live the king." Syrus said as he began to thrust the sword towards Dustin's heart.

Dustin closed his eyes, preparing for the pain of the sword to enter his chest. A burst of sound hit Dustin's and Syrus' ears.

"SYRUS!" Vin yelled in the wind. Syrus looked up to see Vin, running towards him, fingers poised to attack. Syrus gasped at Vin.

"You? But I killed you?" Syrus exclaimed as he turned to block Vin's attack. Syrus pushed his sword towards Vin, attempting to stab him. Vin crouched down and shifted out of the way. Syrus exposed his teeth in anger.

"Leaving yourself open, what a FOOL!" Vin said as he slammed his two index fingers into Syrus' chest. Syrus grunted and smiled.

"Was that it?" Syrus said with superiority. Vin shook his head.

"No it wasn't" Vin took in a deep breath as a burst of energy came blasting from the back of Syrus. Syrus roared in pain as the energy went threw him. Syrus was launched back and went flying into the air, landing into a store.

Vin took in a deep breath as he turned around to Dustin, still lying on the ground. Dustin opened one of his eyes threw the pain.

"Vin? That was amazing." Dustin said as Vin bent down to him.

"That was nothing compared to what I will do to him." Vin said as they heard rubble beginning to shift from Syrus' location. Vin looked behind his shoulder as Dustin lightly lifted himself up off the ground. As he did he winced in pain as he shifted the leg Syrus' cut. He looked down at it to see more blood still flowing out of it. "Stay down till the others arrive."

"But you can't take him on your own." Dustin objected.

"Trust me," Vin said as he stood up and turned towards Syrus who threw a piece of building of to the side. Anger ran over his face. "I know what I am doing." Vin and Syrus locked their eyes on each other, both ready to dirty their hands with the blood of their opponent.

-"Zach!" Nate yelled from a top the arcade building. Cole turned over to see Nate panicked.

"Oh, you miss your brother already? Well you will join him." Cole put his hands together. "Water Clones rise!"

"Clones? You mean more than one?" Nate said as twelve Water Clones of Cole formed from the waiting water on the ground.

"You!" Cole pointed to one of his clones. "Retrieve my sword. The others kill him!" Cole said. Eleven Water Clones began to run towards Nate. Nate looked at the out numbering odds as they came towards him. Nate held his head down and looked at the ground.

"Cole, I won't let you get away with what you have done. I can't let his death mean nothing! I can't deal with losing any more, and you will pay!" Nate looked up and then held his arm up, no enveloped in lighting. Nate said as he jumped from the top of the building and began to run towards Cole.

"Yes, come and meet your fate!" Cole yelled as the Water Clone ran towards Nate. Nate ran towards the middle of the group of Water Clones and hit the first one with the Chidori. The Water Clone burst into a million water droplets and hit the ground. Another Water Clone went to strike Nate, but he ducked and upper cutted the Water Clone with the lightning attack. This Clone burst into a million droplets like the last one.

Nate then swiped his hand in front of him, and threw another Water Clone. Cole lowered his brow annoyed.

"You want to play?" Cole clapped his hands together. "Then let's play." A Dozen more Water Clones formed from the water and advanced onto Nate.

Nate ran forward, blasting two more Water Clones as he ran. Cole formed another dozen Water Clones behind him. He was surrounded. Nate felt the energy from the Chidori start to dwindle. He wasn't going to be able to hold onto it for much longer. But he wouldn't give up.

"AHHHH!" Nate yelled as he ran forward, trying to get to Cole while he still had the Chidori up. He blasted threw a few more Water Clones as he saw one hand Cole his Chakra Eating Sword. Nate suddenly felt a stinging feeling in his back. He stopped and turned around to see three Water Clone smacked his back with force. The sting flowed through his body and he almost felt paralyzed. Nate forced himself through the pain to turn around and force his Chidori into the three Water Clones. In an electric burst the three Water Clones exploded and it started to rain around Nate.

"Impressive. But where you kill three," Cole brought his hands back together again and more Water Clones rose from the water. "Ten shall rise." Cole laughed.

Nate looked around and saw more and more Clones closing in on him. Suddenly Nate lost his Chidori. Nate sighed and prepared himself for hand-to-hand combat. Two Water Clones jumped into the air, poised to strike Nate down. Nate looked up at the overshadowing danger.

"Wind Blade!" A voice yelled from the wind as the two Water Clones in the air were suddenly sliced into two and fell onto the ground around Nate and deformed back into water.

"What?" Cole yelled in anger.

"Nate, catch!" The voice yelled again. Nate looked to his left as a sword went flying towards him. The sword pierced into six Water Clones as it flew into the air. Nate smiled as the sword flew towards him. Nate skidded to the side and grabbed the end sword and spun around. The edge of the sword hit one of the Water Clones and it collapsed, while the others took a jump back, giving Nate room.

"Who is doing that?" Cole said as he saw another small boy jumping into the middle of the chaos next to Nate.

"Kyle?!" Nate said in a pleasant surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't let you have all the fun Nate." Kyle said as he looked around at the Water Clones around them.

"Kill them both!" Cole said as the Water Clones started to approach them again.

-Ryan and Megan turned the corner to see Vin punching Syrus. Syrus jumped back and launched a kick at Vin, who jumped out of the way.

"They are already battling." Megan said grimly. Ryan looked around franticly.

"Where is Dustin?" Ryan asked.

"Over here!" Dustin said from across the pond. Dustin was leaning up against a building, pressing down on his leg, blood seeping from in-between his fingers from his wound.

"Dustin!" Ryan said as they ran over to Dustin.

"What happen?" Megan asked.

"Got my ass handed to me, what do you think happen?" Dustin said frustrated.

"How deep is that?" Ryan pointed to where his hand was red.

"Pretty deep; and pretty painful." Dustin said.

"We need to get him medical attention." Megan said.

"No time, help Vin." Dustin strained to say.

"He will be fine." Megan said as she lifted his leg and smashed it against Dustin's good leg. Dustin fell to the ground in pain.

"Why did you do that?" Ryan asked in surprise.

"We need to stop the bleeding or he will die." Megan said as she rolled up the bottom of Dustin's pants. Right below the knee was a huge gouge, blood everywhere.

"Ok, don't do that again!" Dustin said in pain and frustration. Megan ignored him.

"Ryan, go into one of those stores and find a shirt or something. Grab a couple. Hurry." Megan commanded.

"Uh, yeah I have a bad history with those stores." Ryan said on the edge.

"GO! Do you not understand his life is on the line?" Megan yelled. Ryan didn't say a word and ran towards the store.

-"Syrus! Just die!" Vin yelled as he ran towards Syrus for another attack.

"Hmm, you are not him." Syrus said as he ran towards Vin. "You are not the man I killed those years ago." Syrus said as he saw rage blanket over Vin's blank white eyes.

"No I am not that man! I AM HIS SON!" Vin said with passion. Vin slid on the ground, and under Syrus. Syrus stumbled over Vin in confusion as Vin popped back up to his feet. "Eight Trigrams, Empty Palm!" Vin yelled as he thrust his palm forwards behind Syrus. A burst of Chakra came out of his palm and blasted Syrus in the back. Syrus went flying into the air and crashed into some debris.

-"Wind Blade!" Kyle yelled, suddenly a line of Water Clones were sliced into two, and fell to the ground and deformed. Cole continued to form more and more Water Clones. Each new wave of Water Clones was getting weaker and weaker.

Nate was running, vengeance in his eyes as he slashed Water Clone after Water Clone, trying to get to Cole. Cole took in another staggered breath, as he felt his energy dwindling. He saw Nate continuing towards him. He had to think.

"COLE!" Nate said as he slashed threw the end of the seamlessly never ending line of Water Clones. Nate was fifty yards from Cole. Cole shifted his eyes towards Zach, still lying on the ground. "Don't!" Nate yelled as he made a sprint for his brother. Nate ran faster than he ever had. He knew he was faster than Cole.

Suddenly a water cyclone formed under Zach and lifted him up into the air. The water cyclone traveled to Cole, and Cole grabbed Zach's limp body from the cyclone, and pulled him off, grabbing him by the neck.

"Now don't move." Cole said. Nate raised an eyebrow.

"Or what? He's dead right?" Nate asked. Cole sneered.

"Look closer." Cole said as Nate noticed Zach was breathing. They were small breaths, but he was breathing. Nate clenched his fist. "Now drop the sword." Cole said. Nate released his hand and the sword dropped to the ground with a clang.

"Now let him go." Nate demanded.

"This is where we might have an issue. I need to make sure you don't attack me, so I will be keeping a hold of him for a while." Cole said.

Nate felt defeated. Cole was using Zach as a human shield, and there was nothing he could. .

"Thanks for holding him." A new voice said from a distance. Cole looked over and Nate looked behind him to see the Mysterious Stranger running towards them.

"What? Who are you?" Cole asked in confused anger. The Stranger did not answer, he just continued to run.

The Stranger ran past Nate and jumped into the air, throwing a Kunai towards Zach. The tip and edge of skid past his left arm, cutting into him.

"You!" Nate said.

"Just let me do what I need to do, I am not going to interfere." The Stranger said. Cole looked at him confused as the Stranger pulled out a vile and started drain the blood into it.

"Who are you?" Cole demanded. The Stranger did not answer. "ANSWER ME!" Cole demanded. The Stranger sighed.

"I told you to let me do my job." The Stranger pulled out another Kunai and stabbed Zach in the side. Zach's eyes opened up in a fury as the Stranger jumped back.

"YOU!" Zach said in the deep growl voice. Cole felt all the air escape his body as he heard the voice come from Zach. Zach lifted his hands over and behind him, and grabbed Cole by his shoulders. The sand claws dug deep into Cole's shoulders. Zach pulled with all his force, and flipped Cole over him, throwing him onto the ground. Cole winched in pain from the impact. The Stranger looked back quickly and shook his head as he jumped away further.

"No." Cole asked threw the pain. Zach extended his palm out and sand flowed from it and started to cover Cole from head to toe, only leaving his face exposed.

"You can't defeat me. You can't kill me." Zach said as he lifted the Sand Cocoon into the air. Suddenly the remaining Water Clones fell to the ground. Kyle looked up surprised at what was happening.

"Fantastic!" Kyle said to himself.

"Now to rid the world of this scum, I hope you enjoy the feeling of sand crushing you!" Zach smiled wickedly.

"STOP!" Nate yelled as he ran in front of Zach. Zach growled at Nate stopping him.

"Why do you save him?" Zach asked irritated.

"Because this is not you! The Zach I know wouldn't kill like this!" Nate took a stand to his intimidating brother. A low hiss came out of Zach.

"If I let him live, he will just keep doing this." Zach opposed.

"And we will stop him again. But unless we have no choice, we can't kill him." Nate said.

"But you were ready to kill him over me? Is vengeance a good reason?"

"No it's not, and I wasn't going to kill him." Nate defended himself. "Now come to your sense's Zach. Don't let the Spirit take you over." With those word's Zach's eyes closed in pain. Zach let out a roar. The Sand Cocoon feel to the ground as Nate took a step back. Zach fell to his knees as the sand from his claws began to fall off of him in a melting fashion.

"What is happening?" Kyle asked as he ran up shocked and confused.

"He is fighting the bloodlust of the Spirit." Nate said as he looked back at his brother. "Zach don't let it win. You are better than that. You take control."

"Uh, yeah, you can do it." Kyle also supported. The last of the sand fell to the ground and Zach opened his eyes again, and they were back to normal. He let out a huge sigh as he looked over at his brother.

"Sorry." Zach said as he hung his head in shame. Nate walked up to his brother and extended his arm out to help him up.

"No reason to be sorry." Nate smiled as Zach took his hand and pulled himself off the ground.

"Can we not tell the others about this? Please?" Zach pleaded.

"No one will know." Nate promised. Zach looked over his brother and looked at Kyle.

"What about him?" Zach asked.

"Don't worry; I swear I won't tell a soul." Kyle smiled.

"Thank you, uh, strange boy that I never seen before." Zach said.

"Kyle."

"Nice to meet you." Zach said as he extended his hand out to Kyle. They shook hands.

"We should check on the rest of the guys." Nate interjected.

"Yeah, I hope they are ok." Zach said as he looked towards the front of the park.


	73. Chapter 72: All For One

Chapter 72: All For One

Syrus pushed aside a piece of debris in frustration as he got out of the rubble he was hit into. Anger and hate filled his face as he took a long stride towards Vin.

Vin stood still, poised to attack, ready to a strike, but still. Much like a snake.

"You are not as reserved as your father are you boy?" Syrus asked as he stopped walking forward.

"My father fought to protect. I fight to avenge him." Vin said with a proud stance.

"So you want to avenge him? Walker, Megan, and Mondak together didn't kill me, what makes you think you alone can?"

"Because I won't hold back!" Vin yelled as he ran forward towards Syrus.

"Show me everything you have boy!" Syrus invited Vin.

As Vin approached Syrus, Syrus swiped his sword in the air, trying to hit Vin. Vin rolled onto the ground and dodged the sword swipe and swiped his leg to trip Syrus. Syrus was tripped by the leg swipe and started to fall on his back. Syrus then turned his arm around and landed on it, pushed himself up and jumped back to the ground. Vin looked on in shock at his reflex's. Syrus' leg started to glow purple as he took a step forward.

Syrus' foot came down to the ground in an impact. Suddenly from underneath Vin, the ground began to shake. Vin jumped back as a spike burst through the ground where Vin was.

"Whoa!" Vin said as the ground contained to shake. Another spike burst from the ground underneath Vin's feet. Vin jumped out of the way, using the edge of the spike to push off of. Vin did a skid on the ground as Syrus began to scream. Vin looked up to see Syrus swipe his sword in the air, but he was far away from him.

From the swipe a purple blade of energy wiped out and launched towards Vin. Vin did a back flip over the first one, as Syrus let lose four more to follow. Vin pushed his palm out again and a force of Chakra collided with the first two energy blades. Vin saw two more energy blades rush threw the smoke from the collision and he jumped over a pillar, and the two energy blades exploded on that. The explosion caused Vin to be pushed over. Vin pushed himself up quickly.

From the smoke Syrus emerged, running towards Vin. A purple aura surrounding his hand. Vin had no time to react as Syrus grabbed him by the throat . Syrus lifted him into the air, cutting off his air. Vin tried to hit different spots on Sirius' arm that held him, but to no effect.

"Come now, you can't do anything to me!" Sirius said as the purple aura started to grow, and in an explosion, burst onto Vin. Syrus still held Vin in his hand. Vin was wincing in pain from the burst of energy. "Swear your allegiance to me, and you will live."

Vin struggled to open one of his eyes threw the pain. He slowly opened his left eye to look Syrus in his. Suddenly Vin cocked his head back and spat in Syrus' face. Syrus' face filled with disgust and Vin gave a faint smile of pleasure.

"Wrong move boy."

-Ryan ran out of the small souvenir shop, holding five t-shirts and ran over to Megan and Dustin. Dustin was lying on the ground motionless. Megan was sitting next to him, looking over at Syrus and Vin.

"Is Dustin?" Ryan asked carefully.

"No. Just really out of it." Dustin said in a daze, with his eyes still closed.

"Good, throw me a shirt." Megan said as she turned around and extended her hand for the shirt. Ryan tossed it over to her and she grabbed it. She started to rip the shirt into long strands of fabric.

"Dustin, how are you feeling?" Ryan asked as he saw more blood had bleed out.

"Not bad, a little light headed, but with my blood mostly on the pavement, we all know why. Any word from Zach or Nate?" Dustin asked.

"You're near death, and you're worried about them?" Ryan asked with a chuckle.

"I will be fine, OW!" Dustin yelled in pain as Megan tied down a strand of fabric over the wound.

"Get use to that, I have more to do." Megan said as she kept working.

"Got to love her bed side manner huh?" Dustin chuckled to himself. "But like I was saying, I will be fine. A normal human would be long dead by now." Dustin sighed. "Luckily I will gain some more power."

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"Don't you remember from the show? When a Saiyan recovers from near death, their power grows."

"Yeah that's useful, except for the whole being near dead part." Ryan said in a sarcastic tone. Dustin winced in pain as Megan tied the final wrap around Dustin's wound.

"Thanks." Dustin said.

"Don't thank me, just don't be stupid again. Know your enemy." Megan criticized.

"Yeah, just let him kill innocent people. I couldn't just sit back and do nothing." Dustin argued. Megan said nothing and looked away. "A life was on the line, I had to act. What would you have done?"

"The same thing. I am sorry for accusing you of making a mistake. But it was still a stupid move, regardless if I would have done the same thing." Megan admitted. The three of them were silent as they turned and looked on at the purple burst of explosion coming from the battle.

-Zach, Nate, and Kyle ran down the boardwalk of the park. They were trying to make their way to the front of the park. In the distance they saw a giant hole in the ground.

"What's that?" Nate asked.

"It could be from the explosion we heard earlier. Ryan could have caused it." Zach answered as they began to approach the giant hole. They looked into the hole and saw Ben, lying still and lifeless on the ground.

"Did Ryan kill him?" Nate asked surprised. Kyle jumped into the hole and checked Ben's pulse. Kyle looked up to Zach and Nate.

"I still feel a pulse, but I think he's asleep, not knocked out." Kyle said a little confused.

"What do we do?" Nate asked.

"He doesn't look hurt, or in need of help. Let's just leave him." Zach said without a thought.

"What if he needs help?" Nate asked.

"If he's your enemy, and tried to hurt you, then we should just leave him. Any way's he will be fine." Kyle said as he climbed out of the hole.

-Jace staggered about, holding his head in confusion. He groaned as he continued to walk.

"Damn Megan. I told her to just walk away. She was always stubborn. If Syrus sees her, he won't spare her. Not after what she did last time." Jace said to himself as he started to run. As he turned the corner he noticed he was facing a battlefield.

In front of him water was everywhere on the ground, as was clumps of sand. Building had holes in them, rides were decimated. In a short distance, Jace saw a cocoon of sand. He raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Wasn't one of the Guardian's a Sand Bloodline?" Jace asked himself. Jace scanned the area rapidly, looking for a surprise attack.

"Jace?" A muffled voice said from area of the cocoon.

"Cole?" Jace responded. The cocoon began to wiggle on the ground back and forth.

"Jace! Please help me!" Cole begged as Jace walked over to the cocoon. Jace pushed the cocoon with his foot and rolled it to see Cole. Cole sighed in relief at the sight of Jace.

"Well I see you lost in a pretty sad way." Jace mocked.

"Shut up, and let me out of this cocoon!" Cole demanded. Jace smiled.

"Now tell me why I would do that? You failed." Jace criticized.

"GET ME OUT!" Cole yelled.

"Cole you are a disgrace. It was a waste to get you out of jail. I won't make that mistake again. I have something to attend to." Jace said as turned around and walked away from Cole.

"Jace! Please don't leave me!" Cole pleased even more.

"Stop begging, it's embarrassing." Jace said over his shoulder.

"You will pay Jace!" Cole yelled.

Jace sighed and turned and looked at Cole. "Natural Selection my friend." He then turned back around and began to run.

-Syrus ran Vin into the side of the building. Vin groaned in pain as the side of his face smashed against the wall. Syrus laughed in enjoyment. Syrus tossed the beaten Vin onto the ground like a ragdoll. Vin began to push himself up. He looked up in despair at Syrus, still looming over him like death.

"Stand up; I want to kill you like I did your father!" Syrus demanded. Vin looked up at him with cursed eyes. Suddenly Syrus felt something attach to his back. He looked over his shoulder to see a glowing spider.

"Detonate!" Ryan yelled as the spider exploded, knocking Syrus to the ground. Ryan took a few steps forwards.

"Fool! You could have walked away!" Syrus said in anger.

"Yeah, I'm stupid like that sometimes. But if you mess with one of us, you have to deal with us all." Ryan smirked.

"Oh, all for one stuff huh? Then I will have more fun than I thought!" Syrus chuckled as he began to push himself up.


	74. Chapter 73: Siblings

Chapter 73: Siblings

Ryan stood back, ready for the beating from Syrus. He knew attacking him was stupid, but he couldn't sit there while Vin was killed. Ryan had a good hundred yards away from Syrus, but he was sure he could clear that distance in no time. His clay supplies were limited.

"Well this plan was thought out." Ryan said to himself in a sigh. Syrus smiled as he saw Ryan's self-doubt in his face.

"So another one joins the fray?" Syrus asked as he brushed up the dust form the explosion of his shoulder. "A Clay Bloodline? Interesting. You have great bravery in your blood. But you were also the first to die. Let's keep this tradition running, shall we?" Syrus said as he swung his sword in the air. Three purple energy swipes rushed towards Ryan.

"Detonation Art: Birds!" Ryan said as three birds rose from a pile of clay. The three birds rushed towards the energy swipes and intercepted them in a small explosion. Syrus' face grew irritated. "That's right, as long as I keep a distance, I have the upper hand." Ryan put his hand into his pocket and pulled out his Scope. Syrus raised an eyebrow at Ryan's actions. Ryan adjusted the strap as he attached it to his head.

"You look ridiculous. I don't know if I could kill you without laughing." Syrus chuckled. Ryan twisted the side of the Scope, adjusting it.

"You won't be laughing for long, Detonation Art: Humming Birds!" Five clay Humming Birds flew out of the ever shrinking pile of clay and zoomed past Ryan. The Humming Birds spiraled in a circle as they approached Syrus.

"Those little buggers can't do anything to me." Syrus said as the first one zipped into the skies. Syrus looked up, following the movement of the first one. Suddenly a buzzing noise came from in front of him. Another Humming Bird smashed into the side of his neck. The explosion was small, but Syrus immediately grabbed onto his neck and yelled in pain. The other three Humming Birds circled Syrus with speed. "How? HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

-"The Scope." Megan said to herself as she watched the battle from afar. Dustin was still lying on the ground, eyes closed, breathing slowly returning to normal.

"The Scope?" Dustin muttered.

"Yes, Ryan is using the Scope he got from the Tribunal; it's able to locate Syrus' weak point." Megan said with a hint of pleasure in her voice. The thought of Syrus going down once and for all filled her with pleasure.

"So we have a shot after all? Amazing." Dustin said as he began to push himself up. Megan turned around and attempted to push Dustin back down on the ground.

"Rest you moron." Megan demanded.

"You haven't dealt with many Saiyan Bloodlines have you?" Dustin asked.

"No I haven't. But then again, no one really has Dustin. We thought your Bloodline was killed off. Your ancestors were stupid to stay in hiding." Megan commented.

"Yeah probably. But I am sure yours have made some stupid decisions as well." Dustin laughed. Megan's eyes squinted in anger. "Umm sorry, I was just joking."

"Not that. Someone's here. Something," Megan trailed off as she grabbed her Lightsaber and ignited it. The pink saber glowed next to her face as she pushed her finger next to her mouth to tell Dustin to stay quite. She pointed to around the corner, the path leading deeper in the park. Megan silently moved alongside the building, preparing for an ambush.

Dustin looked on in frustration. He didn't believe there was any threat, but he decided not to make the girl with a Lightsaber mad. Dustin adjusted himself and formed an energy ball and watched on.

-"I need to learn to control that power." Zach said frustrated. "I mean can you imagine, full control of Shukaku. No one would be able to take us out, not even Landon." Nate laughed.

"Not sure about that one. Landon seems more powerful than Shukaku even. But I bet you could take out Jim." Nate said.

"Who is Landon?" Kyle asked curiously.

"That's right, Landon is not as popular as he thinks' he is." Zach remembered.

"Landon caused the world to reawaken the Bloodlines that were dormant within them. This has caused a lot of issues, like tyrannical people to use these powers for the wrong purpose, like Cole. It's pretty dangerous for people unchecked to have these powers. I think that's one reason were here." Nate said as he looked at Zach.

"Yeah, we are the Guardians. A group of Bloodlines sent from the Tribunal to help with regaining order in the world." Zach said proudly. Kyle turned around and they could still see the wounds from their battle on King's Island.

"Yeah, you might need some practice with regaining order." Kyle said sarcastically.

"Hey, were still new at this!" Zach said as he began to turn a corner.

"RHAAAAA!" A voice screaming in front of him yelled in surprise.

"AHHHHH!" Kyle screamed like a girl in surprise. Zach jumped back and took an attacking pose as the hidden figure jumped down in front of them. Zach held his breath as a pink light flashed in front of his face. Sweat came down his forehead from fear.

"You need to be more careful." Megan said as the pink Lightsaber retraced back. Zach let out a sigh of relief. Dustin crushed his energy ball in his hand. And laid back down with a sigh.

"Sorry I didn't think I would be ambushed by a Jedi for just walking around the corner." Zach said in annoyance. He looked over her shoulder to see Dustin lying on the ground, the ground stained with blood. Nate noticed it too.

"Is Dustin?" Nate asked.

"I am FINE!" Dustin yelled in annoyance. Zach smiled in relief. Megan peered over to Kyle with a raised eyebrow.

"Who is that?" Megan asked in an accusing manner. Kyle took a step back at Megan's menacing stare.

"He's with us. He's a friend of ours." Nate stepped in. Megan exhaled loudly.

"I felt something near. And I still do. Something that is not right." Megan pondered as Zach and Nate glanced at each other.

"Now I shall end the life of the True Heir!" Jace yelled as he jumped down from atop of the building next to Dustin. Dustin looked up as Jace was rushing towards him, the Red Lightsaber pointed down towards him. Everyone turned around to see Jace coming down towards Dustin.

"Fire Ball Jutsu!" Nate yelled as he blasted a fireball at Jace. Jace glanced over as the fireball approached him. Jace moved himself mid-air and as the fireball approached, slashed his Lightsaber threw it. The two halves of fell to the ground as Jace landed next to them. Dustin attempted to push himself up, but Jace turned around and put his Lightsaber next to his throat.

"Don't even try. I will make this painless." Jace said. Suddenly Jace was lifted up in the air. He turned his head to see Megan lifting him up with the Force. "Megan! Stop interfering."

"So it was you I sensed. I guess I should have taken your Lightsaber." Megan said as she moved him away from Dustin. Jace frowned in disappointment.

"You should know better than to try and do this to another Jedi!" Jace brought his arms and legs into himself and then burst out of the position. Megan was knocked back as Jace fell back to the ground on his feet.

"Megan!" Zach said in a worried voice as he ran up to her. Megan had already begun to push herself up.

"I'm fine Zach. I can take care of my brother myself." Megan said as he grabbed her Lightsaber and the pink saber burst from the hilt.

"Brother?" Nate and Zach asked at the same time.

"Yes I am her brother. If one sibling has a bloodline then other has it too. We are both Jedi's, but I took the fun path, while she took the straight and narrow, and where has that got you?" Jace mocked.

"I am on the Tribunal. I think that it has gotten me exactly where I need to be to take out scum like Syrus." Megan said as they measured each other out. The two Jedi moved their Lightsabers, back and forth, preparing to attack, or to defend.

"You shouldn't worry about Syrus. There is something much bigger than him you need to worry about." Jace said.

"Like what?" Megan demanded.

"Like ME!" Jace yelled as he was the first one to strike. Although there was a good fifty yards between them, Jace ran with lightning speed. Megan bean to run towards her brother.

The two forces clashed as the red and pink Light Saber smacked up against each other. In a burst of sparks they both pushed with all their might towards each other, attempting to gain the upper hand. Jace was able to take a step forward, dominating the power struggle.

"You know better than this. I was better at the saber then you ever were." Jace mocked his sister.

"True, but you can't win a battle with brute strength alone." Megan said as jumped back and pointed her palm forwards and did a Force Push. Jace was pushed back and lost his barring. "A Jedi must use the Force to win battles as well."

Jace locked eyes with his sister. Anger flowed threw him. "Your smugness always annoyed me. Now let me show you the dark power of the Force." Jace extended his free hand and separated his fingers. In a sudden flash lightning bolt launched from his fingers. Megan took on the defense with her Lightsaber and incepted them. The force of the lightning began to push her back. Jace laughed. "You think I am a one trick pony. I know more about the Force then you ever will Megan."

"Let's help her." Zach said as they took a step forward.

"NO! I can handle it!" Megan demanded as sweat beaded down her forehead as she struggled with Jace's lighting

"She's sexy when she yells." Zach said to Nate as Nate shook his head annoyed. Suddenly Jace stopped the lightning and put his hand to his side. Megan exhaled in relief as she no longer had to fight the lightning. Jace looked past everyone, and stared straight into Zach's eyes. Zach took a step back. "Why is he looking at me?"

"No one," Jace began to run. "NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY SISTER LIKE THAT!" Jace yelled in anger as he ran towards Zach.

"Sand Barrier!" Zach yelled as he extended his arm forwards. Nothing happened. Nate shook his head.

"You don't have your Sand Sheaths dude." Nate reminded him.

"DAMMIT!" Zach said in frustration. Jace was getting closer as he ran past Megan. Megan's face was red with anger.

"NOW DIE!" Jace yelled as he prepared to slash Zach. Suddenly Jace's face went from anger to pale white. Jace dropped to the ground. The Lightsaber dropped as well, the red returning back into the hilt. Everyone watched as Jace fell, and then slowly looked up to see Megan stand behind him with her fist clenched.

"I don't need you to act like an older brother now. Anyway I can handle myself." Megan said as she bent down and picked up her brother's Lightsaber. Jace let out a small groan, but didn't move.

"Well that was fun and all, but Ryan and Vin need help." Dustin yelled over to them.

"Syrus is not a push over; it will take all of us working together to finish him off." Megan said as she walked back up to Dustin. "But someone has to stay here with Dustin. If Syrus decides to use him as a shield or something the battle will be over." Megan sighed from exhaustion.

"Megan, battling Jace took too much out of you. You stay here." Zach suggested.

"No offense but what will you do? Without sand, you're at a handicap." Megan asked.

"I could use the Lightsaber!" Zach said in excitement.

"No, you want to hurt Syrus, not yourself." Megan sighed.

"Zach you go back to the hotel and grab your Sand Sheaths. I will help Ryan and Vin as I can." Nate suggested. Suddenly they all heard a scream coming from inside the park.

"There are still people here?" Dustin asked in amazement.

"I will go help them out." Kyle said.

"Ok, at least we have a plan, now go." Megan said as everyone split up. Megan sat down and laid her back against the side of the building next to Dustin.

"You think we can do this?" Dustin asked.

"Honestly, no." Megan said as she closed her eyes.

-From atop the opposite roof top the Mysterious Stranger watched as everyone disbanded from around Dustin, while the Jedi still watched over him. He sighed as he opened his phone. He dialed in the numbers and waited past the rings until someone picked up.

"Sir, I cannot get to the True Heir without being compromised. We might lose the other samples in the process. What are your orders?" The Mysterious Stranger asked.

Landon stood in an Egyptian Airport with a phone to his ear.

"Don't worry about Dustin's DNA. The others are really all I needed. Meet me back at the base with the samples. We have work to begin." Landon said as he smiled wicked as he closed his phone.


	75. Chapter 74: Untouchable

Chapter 74: Untouchable

The humming birds zipped around Syrus, preparing to attack. Syrus growled softly to himself in irritation. Syrus cracked his knuckles as his fist began to glow purple.

"You have angered me far worse than anyone else boy." Syrus brought his fist up in the air, and pointed it downward.

"Yeah I get that a lot." Ryan smirked. "But now to hit you again where it hurts!" Ryan yelled as he concentrated and the Humming Bird began to fly in towards Syrus. Syrus punched the ground with his purple aura fist into the ground. Three piece of concrete burst from the ground and impacted against the Humming Bird, causing them to explode around him, keeping himself safe. Through the smoke, Ryan could see Syrus staring at him.

"A valiant effort young warrior, but you can throw everything you have at me, and nothing will tip the scales of this battle to your side. The True Heir and the descendant of one of The Hidden could not take me down, what makes you think you can?" Syrus inquired.

"He's won't be alone in fighting!" Nate yelled as he ran to Ryan's side.

"Where did you come from? Where's Zach?" Ryan asked.

"Zach will be along soon enough. For now were on our own, but it doesn't matter. We can take out this guy." Nate closed his eyes and reopened them up, his Sharingan activated and spinning.

"An Uchiha Bloodline? How amusing. You will need more than your Sharingan to do anything. But I would be careful," Syrus turned to Ryan. "They are known for their treason, he will turn on you, and I guarantee it." Ryan and Nate looked at each other and laughed. "What?"

"We been there, done that." Nate laughed.

"No kidding." Ryan smiled. "You may think you know us because of our ancestors, but our going to regret that mistake." Ryan brought his hands together. "Detonation Art: Bear!" In a short rumble from the pile of clay, a small clay bear emerged and roared. "Nate, here's your back up. Take Syrus out!"

"Try your best!" Syrus laughed.

"You won't be laughing long!" Nate said as he pulled his sword out and ran forward towards Sirius.

"I haven't had a good sword fight in a long time. Please don't disappoint me Uchiha!" Syrus swung his sword in the air. "Please challenge me!"

"AHHHH!" Nate yelled as he ran towards Syrus, sword held up. Syrus ran towards Nate in the same fashion. As they approached each other the intensity grew even more. They both drew their swords back ready to strike each other. Now they were only a few feet away and they both swiped their swords at each other, preparing for a clash. As the two swords collided, Syrus' sword flew through Nate's sword like butter. The cut end of the sword fell to the ground and with a clang hit the ground. The noise echoed in Nate's ears.

Nate slowly looked up at Syrus, now more intimidating than ever. Syrus smirked down at Nate, showing his menace to him. Nate held his breath, thinking of a way out of this situation. He attempted to predict Syrus' moves, trying to anticipate what would happen. For the first time sense he had his Sharingan, Nate couldn't find the exact movement. In his head he saw two outcomes. He was confused, and unsure of what to do. He had to take a guess.

Syrus pulled his sword back and came swiping down towards Nate. Nate did a back flip back as the sword skimmed near him as he flipped over and landed on his feet. He looked up in a relief to see Syrus continuing to swipe the sword down to the ground. Syrus was smiling. Nate made a mistake.

The sword hit the ground as a purple aura surrounded it and without warning a spike burst from the ground, hitting Nate. Nate was launched into the air and fell back onto the ground, next to Ryan. Nate groaned as he opened his eyes and saw the clay bear looking at him in the eye.

"You could have had him you know, BACK ME UP!" Nate yelled in pain and anger.

"You seemed to have a handle on things." Ryan admitted. "What happen? You should have seen that coming from a mile away with your Sharingan."

"That's the thing. I couldn't predict his movements. Not exactly at least. What is this guy?" Nate asked as he pulled himself up.

"Are you guys going to keep running towards me blindly? Please continue, I am enjoying this." Syrus asked.

"If we work together, we can take him." Nate said as he looked back towards Syrus.

"Do you have a plan?" Ryan asked.

"Not really. Stall?" Nate asked.

"Until what? Dustin recovers? I don't think he will be in fighting condition anytime soon. We have to throw everything we have at him." Ryan said.

"Easy for you to say, you have clay animal's doing your work for you." Nate said as he prepared to charge again.

"Cry me a river, let's do this." Ryan said as he pointed forward and the clay bear began to charge towards Syrus. Nate followed.

-Vin struggled to pull himself out of the line of sight. Every muscle in his body hurt. Everything was sore; nothing felt like it should work. Shame swam threw his mind as he thought about his failure. He turned back to see a clay bear and Nate running towards Syrus. Vin sighed as he knew what he had to do. He had to focus all the energy he could. He had one more chance to finish this, one more chance to avenge. He just had to pull together enough power. Vin sighed as he knew in his heart that he couldn't get the energy he needed though.

-The bear growled as it ran towards Syrus in a fury. Nate followed closely behind him. Syrus stabbed his sword into the ground and cracked his knuckles.

"I am getting bored. I won't prolong this much longer." Syrus said. The bear leaped into the air, claws extended, ready to attack. Syrus bent down and the bear landed on his shoulder. Syrus groaned as he pushed up and tossed the bear behind him. Ryan's eyes grew wide.

"Time to surprise you." Nate whispered under his breath as he rapidly moved his hands. "Fire Style: Flamethrower Jutsu!" Nate yelled as he let out a burst of continuous flames from his mouth. The stream of flame engulfed Syrus.

"Direct Hit! Alright Nate! Now bear, let's help!" Ryan yelled as Nate continued the stream of fire. The clay bear got up and leaped into the burning stream. In a low hum, the shape of the bear began to glow a bright light. An explosion blew out from the stream of fire. Nate ended the fire and jumped back.

The flame dissipated and through the charred concrete, and through the thinning smoke, a black wrinkled shadow stood unharmed.

"What is that?" Nate asked surprised. From beneath the dark wrinkled shadow, Syrus burst out and his cape flapped back around him. Syrus smiled, unscratched from the attacks.

"No way, not even a scratch." Ryan said in a scared awe. He felt the need to run as terror shot threw his spine, but he was frozen in place. All the power that was thrown at him, and not even a scratch.

Nate took in a deep breath, trying to recover from the flamethrower. He put all he could into the attack. He looked as his efforts were in vain. Syrus took a step forward.

"How utterly useless. You two are more boring than the others. I am ending this!" Syrus said as he took another step forwards. In a panic, Ryan clapped his hands together.

"Detonation Art: Humming Birds!" Ryan yelled as two more Humming Birds flew from the now almost gone pile of clay. The Humming Bird zipped past Nate in a flash as he felt the wind from the flapping of their wings. Ryan spun his scope and smirked. "Got you!"

"Do you?" Syrus as a purple aura surrounded his arm. As the Humming Birds approached him he jumped into the air. The Humming Birds flew up directly in front of him, aim up towards him.

"You can't out run them." Ryan yelled as he concentrated on Syrus' neck, trying to aim. Syrus brought his arm back into the air as he began to descend back onto the earth.

"Who said I was out running them, in fact I want them to come right for me." Syrus laughed as he brought his arm down. He went flying back towards the earth his purple aura smashed against the Humming Birds, breaking them apart before they could explode.

"This is what he wanted." Ryan said monotone as Syrus' fist hit the ground and an impact wave was made and flew towards Nate and Ryan. They were thrown onto the ground from the impact wave.

"What were we thinking? Dustin and Vin couldn't take him out." Nate said as he started to get up. Syrus was already back on his feet walking towards them.

"Anything else?" Syrus asked as he approached them closer. Ryan and Nate were silent as they watched there death walking towards them in a manifested form. "Didn't think so. Many warriors give up once they know they can't win. The True Heir and the Byakugan didn't know that, hence why they suffered. You two will be given a proper warrior death, quick and painless. It's my way of saying thank you for not wasting any more of my precious time." Suddenly a sword flew down from the sky and struck into the ground in front of Nate. Syrus stopped and looked up to see Zach watching them from atop of a building.

"Zach! It's about time!" Nate said with hope back in his voice. Nate pulled the sword from the ground and smiled. "Now this won't break. Ready for round two Syrus?" Nate antagonized. Zach jumped next to Ryan who let out a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but boy am I happy to see you." Ryan laughed.

"You will be happier to see him." Zach nudged over to where he jumped off. The clay platypus waddled off and fell to the ground next to them.

"The tides have turned Syrus." Ryan exclaimed. "Now that we have our full abilities, we have a chance."

"You fool, I gave you a chance to end your pain and suffering, but you didn't take it. Now I will make you feel pain that you can't even imagine. When I am done, you will be begging for death. Now show me all you have, proved to me that you have the right to be called The Guardians!"


	76. Chapter 75: Unstoppable

Chapter 75: Unstoppable

Nate spun his sword in his hand as Syrus watched on, disgusted at their will to fight. He thought he had crushed their hopes, but just because another kid jumped into the battle their fighting spirits have been renewed, and they burned brighter than before. Syrus had never encountered warriors like them, not in his thousand year life span. They were more resilient then when he faced the Tribunal.

-His battle with the Tribunal was one of his hardest. Even though Syrus was able to kill one of the Elite Guards, he had lost. He had an early lead against the group of Walkner, Mondak, Megan, and Kylin, the Byakugan's father. In fact after Syrus was able to break Mondak's leg and knock out Megan with a Warlock Punch, Walkner and Sirius fought.

Syrus had already taken out Walkner's entire animal's army, it was just now Walkner and Syrus, with Kylin still recovering from an attack. The icy plain of their battlefield was slew with blood and craters from the drawn out battle.

"Walkner I must commend you, I thought I would destroy you all a lot easier, but you have put up quite a fight. Now please just take your death honorably." Syrus demanded.

"Syrus you're blinded by your lush for power. You think you are immortal, you think you cannot die. But what has happen to the rest of your Bloodline? They must have died, been killed off in some fashion." Walkner said in a dominant voice.

"SHUT UP! You don't know what you are talking about Walkner." Syrus roared in anger.

"You don't know how to answer that question do you. No one does Syrus. You are the last of your Bloodline."

"Walkner! Shut your mouth now!"

"Being the last you would think you would want to preserve your line. But you are reckless, causing chaos and destruction."

"STOP!"

"Tell me Syrus, why are you like this. Why are you the way you are. Tell me. TELL ME!"

"DIE OLD MAN!" Syrus yelled his arm had an aura of purple, he pulled back ready for to strike Walkner. Walkner didn't move, almost inviting the attack. As Syrus began to push his punch forward, Kylin appeared in front of Syrus, and Syrus burst his fist threw Kylin's chest.

Walkner looked on in horror as he saw his best friend's blood covering Syrus' arm as it was pushed through his body. Syrus held Kylin's heart in his hand. Syrus smiled.

"I told you to shut up." Syrus said calmly. Sirius crushed the heart in his hand and pulled out of Kylin's body. Kylin lifeless body fell to the ground.

"SYRUS!" Walkner yelled in anger.

-"Round 2?" Nate asked as he smirked. Syrus shook his head as he was brought back to the present.

"Little boy, have you already forgotten about our battle before? Do you wish for a repeat?" Syrus asked.

"This time things will go differently." Nate said. Syrus turned around and walked towards his sword. Nate turned his head to Ryan and Zach. "If things turn bad, this time please help." Zach looked confused.

"Don't worry, we will." Ryan chuckled. Syrus pulled his sword from the ground and looked back at Nate.

"I will not be as forgiving as last time. I won't stop." Syrus exclaimed. Nate's Sharingan eyes spun as he looked at Syrus.

"Promises, promises." Nate antagonized. Syrus growled.

"Come meet your end!" Syrus yelled as he ran forwards. Nate mirrored his movements, running towards his opponent. They both drew back their swords as before as they approached each other. Only a few feet away from each other the slashed at each other. Syrus smiled as the two swords collided in a clang. Syrus' satisfaction grew to irritation as he noticed Nate was pushing back on his sword. The sword did not break.

"Surprised? I wouldn't be. This sword was given to me to kill my brother. Luckily I saw the error of my ways, and now," Nate pushed with all his might against Syrus' sword. "I will take you down with it!" Nate jumped back, and the suddenly loss of friction caused Syrus to lose his balance for a second. Nate ran forwards again.

Nate slashed at Syrus as he ran by. Syrus was knocked down from the impact. Nate stopped and turned around waiting for his opponent to get back up.

-"Wow, Nate is good with that sword. I can't believe he hit Syrus." Ryan said,

"He is good, but he better not let it go to his head. Syrus has armor on, and the attack didn't really affect him too much. Get ready to interfere when thing's turn around for Nate." Zach noted.

"You don't think Nate can handle him?' Ryan asked.

"I don't know, but he gives me a bad vibe. I have a bad feeling, like I have meet him before. I think the only way we will win is with a lot of luck." Zach sighed as they watched as Syrus pulled himself up.

-Syrus looked at Nate, now smiling at his small victory. Syrus felt around his chest and felt an indentation in his chainmail armor.

"I must comment you boy. That sword is something else. I wonder what it is made of; nothing has pierced my armor like it before. I will wield it well once I kill you." Syrus started to spin his sword in the air and a purple aura began to surround it.

"Crap. I can't see anymore." Nate cursed to himself. "Syrus was distracted. That's how I was able to hit him. Now he must be concentrating, he's somehow messing with my Sharingan." An Energy blade flew towards Nate as Syrus continued to spin. A Second shortly followed.

"What will I do Uchiha? You never know. It's a game, with your life on the line!" Syrus laughed as more energy blades flew from his spinning sword. Nate rolled forward as the first one approached and flew above his head. Nate looked up to see the second energy blade. As he landed on the ground the third one was too close to avoid. Nate pulled his sword up in a defensive position, and prepared for impact.

The energy blade collided with Nate's sword and pushed. Nate was shaking from holding against the energy blade. Another energy blade hit the sword and Nate was pushed back a little bit. A fourth and fifth one hit as well as sweat dripped from Nate's forehead from tension and strain. Syrus stopped his spinning.

"You see what I want you to see, you do what I want you to do. Your Bloodline is so predictable, relaying on your Sharingan. That is what killed off the majority of them, and now, it will be your downfall." Syrus walked behind Nate and brought his sword up into the air.

Nate had two choices, keep defending against the energy blades and let Syrus kill him. The other was defending against Syrus and let the energy blade kill him. Syrus put him in a trap with no way out.

"Nate, duck your head!" Zach yelled. Nate moved his head down enough to keep control of the energy blade struggle. Syrus looked up as a fist of sand smacked into him. Syrus was blown back as sand scattered everywhere.

Zach ran towards Nate, still struggling against the energy blades. Nate strained as he pushed the energy blades out and into the air. Nate dropped to his knees and started to breath heavily.

"Nate, are you ok?" Zach asked.

"He's able to mess with my Sharingan. He's powerful." Nate closed his eyes slowly. Zach looked up to see Syrus getting up.

"Sand Bloodline, how dare you interfere with our battle?" Syrus said in anger.

"We never said it was a one on one fight Syrus. But now it's my turn to fight you." Zach said. Zach extended his arm out as two thin strands of sand flowed out of his Sand Sheaths. They formed together and began to spin faster and faster as it formed into a drill. "Nate, get back." Zach demanded as the drill got closer to Syrus.

"You think that will hurt me." Syrus said as he extended his arm forward. "Put all you have into this drill Sand Bloodline."

The drill spun faster and faster as Zach pushed it forward. The sharp tip of the drill impacted in the palm of Syrus' hand. Zach attempted to push forward, but the drill would not budge. Zach flowed more sand into the power drill, but nothing budged. Syrus smiled as he saw Zach pushing more and more into the drill.

"Oh come now, do you think you are winning this?" Syrus asked.

"Oh I think I am." Zach smiled. Syrus smirked.

"Well then, let me show you how wrong you are." Syrus' hand that was being hit by the drill began to glow purple. The purple aura began to engulf the sand drill. "Now I will destroy this toy." Suddenly the drill began to collapse. Sand started to fall to the ground.

"About time." Zach smiled as he began to duck down. Syrus raised an eyebrow at Zach's comment as he focused on him. Suddenly Syrus heard a roar.

Syrus looked up to see a clay tiger leaping over Zach. Syrus grabbed the end of this cloak, and as he began to cover himself the tiger latched its teeth around his arm. Syrus yelled in pain as the teeth sunk into his unprotected arm.

"Tiger Exploded!" Ryan yelled from a distance. The tiger began to glow brightly as Zach jumped back and stood next to Nate. In a fiery explosion Syrus was covered in flames.

Syrus was knocked back, and was blown threw the wall of the building behind him.

"Nice one Ryan." Zach looked behind him and gave his friend a thumbs up.

"Don't let him recover! Keep attacking." Ryan yelled.

"Nate, ready to double team him?" Zach asked as a thin strand of sand flowed form his Sand Sheath and he formed it into a sword.

"He doesn't stand a chance." Nate said as they charged threw the hole that Syrus was blown threw.

Ryan looked on, waiting for them to emerge again. He wouldn't be any help sending an animal blindly into the building. Suddenly a burst of purple energy came out of the building and Zach and Nate were blown out of the building. They both landed on the ground, smoke coming from their chest from the blast.

"Guys!" Ryan said surprised. Suddenly Syrus burst from the building, charging towards Ryan. Syrus was running at lightning speed. Ryan clapped his hands together as Syrus approached closer.

"Detonation," Ryan began to say.

"Not this time!" Sirius said to himself. Zach began to push himself up as he saw Syrus getting closer to Ryan.

"Ryan move! You don't have enough time!" Zach yelled.

"Art!" Ryan said in symmetry with what Zach said. Syrus pulled back his arm and his entire arm was covered in an intense purple aura. Syrus pushed forward with his arm, as he got in front of Ryan.

"NO!" Zach and Nate said together as Syrus pushed his arm forwards, and threw Ryan's chest.

"YES! I finally have one of you!" Syrus exclaimed in pleasure.

"Who's that?" Ryan asked. Syrus looked down in surprised at Ryan, who was talking and smiling.

"What?" Syrus said as he wiggled his hand, feeling nothing. Not feeling any blood.

"Were you expecting this to be a bit messier?" Ryan asked. Zach looked at Nate confused. Nate looked just as confused.

"Clever." Syrus said as he struggled to pull away from Ryan.

"So you figured it out?" Ryan's voice said from a distance. The Ryan Syrus had punched began to turn into clay.

"A Clay Clone!" Zach said in surprise.

"That's right, and Syrus fell right into the trap." Ryan said from above. They all looked up to see Ryan standing on top of a building. "Now Syrus, a point blank explosion. Survive this! DETONTATE!"

The Clay Clone began to glow. Syrus struggled more and more, but could not get free. He looked at the clone in surprise and anger as it began to explode. In a burst of energy the area shook from the explosion. Zach and Nate covered their eyes as the smoke blew past them. Ryan smiled in victory. The ground continued to shake.

"RYAN! LOOK OUT!" Vin yelled from a distance. Ryan adjusted his Scope to see Vin beginning to stand up again, his Byakugan still activated, as he looked straight into the explosion. Ryan raised an eyebrow in confusion. He looked down, but it was too late.

Syrus burst from the explosion and kicked Ryan in the chin, causing him to fly into the air. Syrus landed on the roof and jumped back up and towards Ryan. Ryan was still in shock as Syrus grabbed him from behind his neck and lifted him up as the started to lose momentum in the air, and Syrus rammed his knee into Ryan's spine. Ryan opened his eyes in horror as he screamed from the pain. Syrus continued to do the same for three more time's until they stared to fall. Syrus let go of Ryan and lifted his arms in to the air and formed his two hands into 1 fist and smashed against Ryan, forcing Ryan to fly towards the ground. The impact caused the smoke to clear out. Zach and Nate got up, worried about their friend.

Syrus fell and landed on his feet. He was breathing heavily, his face scared and bloody. Syrus' arms were charred from the explosion and he looked weakened, but even in that state, he was still threatening, a looming evil, ready to take their life's. Zach looked past him to see Ryan in the small crater the impact made, unmoving.

"No more games!" Syrus yelled as he began to charge the two.


	77. Chapter 76: Mystic Art

Chapter 76: Mystic Art

Syrus ran towards Zach and Nate, darkness flooded his face of anger. Determination was in his eyes, a determination to get what he wants. Zach knew exactly what he wanted, their blood.

"Zach, please tell me you have another plan?" Nate asked franticly. Zach just shook his head, his face emotionless, and pale. Nate sighed as Syrus came closer. Nate's eyes peered past him, and looked at the extent of what Syrus' rage could do, seeing Ryan's beaten body on the ground, unmoving.

His attention was brought back to Syrus, growing closer. He looked back at Zach, still standing motionless.

"Zach, Sand Barrier!" Nate yelled. Zach shook his head, bringing himself back into reality. He blinked three times and then began to focus. "Ok big angry man, running towards, wants us dead. Use the Sand Barrier so we can stall." Zach brought his brow down and focused. The sand around them rushed on the ground to in front of them and grew from the ground and formed a huge wall.

"Sorry Nate got distracted." A sudden thump hit the wall and the structure began to shake. "We don't have a chance against this guy. We have to get Ryan and the others and run."

"Run? What if he hurts innocent people? What if he hunts us down?" Nate asked as the Sand Barrier shook again and they heard Syrus scream.

"He who lives and runs away, lives to fight another day. We need to regroup and find another way to attack him. I don't want to lose any of you." Zach said passionately.

"We can end this." Vin said as he staggered next to the brothers. "But you must do exactly as I tell you."

-Syrus punched the sand wall again in anger. The structure shook once again. Syrus exhaled annoyed as he took a step back and tried to calm down. He formed another fist and the purple aura formed again. Syrus punched the wall again and it shook, but it became engulfed in the purple aura and collapsed. Syrus looked on as he only saw the brown haired boy with the Sharingan.

"Did the Sand Bloodline run in fear? You should have taken his lead and run away." Syrus said as he smiled.

"Oh really, cause I think you are the one who should run!" Nate yelled as he spun around and threw his sword towards Syrus in a spinning fashion. Syrus was taken by surprise by the act. Syrus jumped forward and grabbed the hilt of the sword.

"Throwing a sword, you must be desperate." Syrus gloated as he looked up to see Nate gone. Syrus growled as he looked around him, trying to find his opponent. Without him noticing, the sand on the ground began to move.

"Oh you foolish boy, I will find you." Syrus smiled as he looked back towards Dustin and Megan's direction. "Or I will make you come out." Syrus took a step forwards as he felt the sand beneath his feet. Syrus looked down irritated. "They attempted to set up a trap. How amusing."

Suddenly the sand towered above Syrus and loomed over him. Syrus grinded his teeth. "This will not work."

"We know!" Nate said from behind Syrus. Syrus turned his head to see Nate running, his Chidori blazing in his hand, lightning flowing down his arm. Nate slammed the Chidori into Syrus' chainmail, electrocuting him. Syrus screamed in pain as the Chidori flowed around him. The sand then incased both of them. Zach jumped out of the hole from the building and held his hands together. Vin staggered behind him.

"Why didn't I just use Sand Coffin on him? Why is Nate putting himself in danger?" Zach asked as he watched the large cocoon of sand not move.

"It would just slow him down, not stop this. There is only one thing that can end this battle." Vin said as he concentrated on the Sand Cocoon.

"Nate," Zach said worried. Suddenly they heard Nate's muffled voice from within the Sand Cocoon.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Nate's muffled voice said. Suddenly the Sand Cocoon began to shake violently. The sand began to glow red.

"What's happening?" Zach asked curiously.

"Zachary, what happens when you heat sand?" Vin asked.

"Ummm," Zach searched his memory from science class unsuccessfully. The Sand Cocoon shook more and more as the entire cocoon glowed a bright orange.

"The Cocoon will turn to glass and break. Just get ready for my orders." Vin demanded.

"What exactly is your plan?" Zach questioned.

"Still coming up with that one." Vin said. Zach turned his head as he shifted it to the side, looked at Vin confused.

"You're winging this plan?" Zach asked as shocked.

"Pretty much, if you can't come up with anything yourself?" Vin said as the sand began to crystallize.

"You were right?" Zach said surprised as he was now able to see Nate, burst of fire blazing from his body, smashing against Syrus. The glass then shattered around them and the red marks around Nate's body disappeared. Nate let his arms go limp. They could see Nate breathing heavy.

Syrus had his arms crossed, protecting his face from the bombardment of flames. Syrus slowly uncrossed his arms as he looked down. His chainmail fell off his body and hit the ground. Vin smirked.

"This is what we needed." Vin said. "Get your brother out of there Zachary, NOW!"

"NATE, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Zach yelled. Nate slowly turned his head, exhaustion flooded his face. It was obvious; he used everything he had in the attack.

"Warlock, PUNCH!" Syrus yelled as they all looked back to see Syrus performing his signature attack. The punch hit Nate in the face. Nate went spinning in the air. Nate slammed into the ground and groaned.

"NATE!" Zach said as he took a step forward towards his brother. Vin extended his arm and grabbed Zach by his shoulder.

"Zachary, you must concentrate. We only have one shot at this. Look at Syrus." Vin pointed out. Syrus was breathing heavily, and it was obvious he was growing tired and frustrated. "I need you to create a sandstorm around Syrus, a thick one. Make it difficult for Syrus to move, and near impossible to see."

"Alright, one concentrated sandstorm coming up." Zach said as he clapped his hands together and rubbed them together. Sand began to swirl around from the ground and also flowed out of the Sand Sheaths, joining the rest of the sand that began to cover the area around Syrus.

Syrus was growing more irritated at the situation. He saw the sand flowing around him and it grew more and more condense. Syrus swiped his hand in front of him and it moved slowly, the sand was already beginning to hinder his movements. He looked up to see Zach flowing more and more sand towards him, his vision beginning to become more hindered, until he could only see sand.

"Do you want me to use Sand Coffin?" Zach asked.

"No, I have another plan. Byakugan!" Vin yelled as his eyes became white and blank. "Grab your brother, and get out of the way." Vin demanded as he took a step forward, facing the sandstorm. Zach ran down, while concentrating on the sand and pulled his brother out of the way of Vin.

"I hope this works." Zach said to himself as he propped his brother against the side of a building. Vin clapped his hands together.

-Dustin pushed himself up as he inhaled. Megan looked at him surprised as he began to get up.

"Trying to get up again? I thought you quit that when you failed to get up when we heard that explosion before?" Megan asked as she sat up. She looked over towards the battle field and saw an almost the entire area covered in sand. She was able to see Zach leaning Nate against the side of a building, and Vin clapping his hands as he faced the bulk of the sandstorm.

"A Sandstorm?" Dustin asked as he pulled himself up. He put weight on his bad leg and cringed. Megan took a step towards him and grabbed him before he fell. "What's going on? What is their plan?"

"I don't know." Megan said perplexed.

-Vin stared right into the sand storm, looking through the sand and saw the confused and frustrated face of Syrus.

"I hope this works. Two-Palmed!" Vin announced as moved his clapped hands apart and a ball of Chakra Energy formed in-between them. Zach raised an eyebrow.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…." Vin said as the ball of Chakra Energy grew in size and power.

"What?" Zach asked.

"MEEEEEEEEEE…." Vin moved his hands apart more and split the Chakra Energy Ball into two, each flowing with energy in each hand.

"He's not using what I think he's using?" Dustin asked.

"HAAAAAAAA….." Vin moved his arms to his side and pointed his palms forward towards the sand storm. Energy flowed from Vin and into the ball of energies, intensifying their energy.

"MEEEEEEEEEE…." Vin pulled his arms back, the energy going into the Chakra Energy caused Vin's arms to shake.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Vin pushed his arms forward and two blast of chakra energy burst from the orbs of energy and launched into the sandstorm. The energy blast burst through the sandstorm, causing the sand to fly outwards. Vin saw the energy blast hitting Syrus. Syrus roared in pain and anger as the blast hit his no longer protected chest.

"Boy, your father fell to me, and you will fall to!" Syrus took a step forward. Vin opened his eyes in horror.

"I won't fail," Vin said as he brought his palms together, combining the two Chakra Energy Balls together, and they exploded in the collision, making the two energy beams form into one. The beams formed together and tripled in size and power. The increase of power pushed Syrus back, the heels of his feet crushing into the concrete ground as he was. "I can't FAIL!"

-"He's using a variation of the Kamehameha." Dustin smiled. "Look at that power."

"I been around Vin for years, and I never seen this kind of power from him. I knew he was one of the fastest fighters I have ever seen. But this power, where is it coming from?" Megan asked.

-Vin continued to pour everything into the Chakra Beam as it pummeled Syrus. Syrus was slowly being pushed away. Syrus closed his eyes and opened them again, showing them now to be blood red.

"I will tear you limb from limb, and I will take my time, slowly enjoying every second, as I watch you scream in agony at your slow death!" Syrus was no longer being pushed back. He took another step forward.

"Vin, he's starting to move forward!" Zach said in a panic.

"I know!" Vin said frustrated as Syrus took and huge stride forward.

"You will pay for all of this. All of your will!" Syrus said taking another step forward. Vin closed his eyes and a single tear ran down his cheek.

"I need help. Father, please, give me the strength to end this battle. I can't let him hurt my friends, and I can't let him do any more horror. Please HELP ME!" Vin yelled.

"Stop you're blabbering, your father is gone; your friends are all out of energy," Syrus took another step forward. "Your pathetic attack has done nothing but stall me." Syrus took another step forward. "No one can help you now. Take in your final breaths and except your fate." Syrus took another step forward, taking away more distance between the two warriors

Vin closed his eyes tighter, trying desperately to dive deeper inside himself for more energy, more Chakra, but he was getting weaker. Suddenly his shaking arms and body were still. Patterns of lines began to glow a bright blue across his skin. The lines also went across his face, forming a cross. They began to burn brighter and brighter.

"What is this?" Syrus asked confused. Vin opened his eyes to see the glow patterns across his arms. The light from the glowing patterns began to flow into the Two Palmed Kamehameha, causing it to expand. Syrus grunted.

"What's wrong Syrus? This getting too much for you?" Vin asked as the Chakra Ball expanded and the energy blast intensified. Syrus was pushed back twenty feet before he dug deep into the concrete and was able to stop himself. He looked forward at Vin, now taking a step forward himself.

"How? How do you have this power? That can't be the legendary Mystic Art is it?" Syrus asked. Vin smirked.

"This power is from everyone you hurt and killed in the past. I am there vessel; I am there weapon, to end this." Vin said

"You can't kill me!" Syrus yelled threw the energy attack, struggling to keep his feet on the ground.

"I don't intend to kill you." Vin said. Syrus raised an eyebrow confused. "I know I can't. I am just going to end this battle!" Vin forced out all the energy he could. The light blue patterns glowed brighter and the Chakra beam let out one more blast. The blast hit Syrus as he roared in pain and anger. Syrus was blasted off his feet. The Chakra energy stopped and the blast launched Syrus in to the distance, crashing through the opening gate of Kings Island.

Vin looked forward, seeing the giant hole in the entrance into the park. The concrete on the ground was ripped up and were broken apart. The light blue patterns began to dim and fade away. Vin sighed as he dropped to his knees and smiled.

"Father, I did it." Vin said softly as his upper body began to fall. Vin's eyes began to slowly close that the world began to turn dark.


	78. Chapter 77: Dark Partnership

Chapter 77: Dark Partnership

The helicopter landed on the grassy area on the middle of King's Island. The wind made by the propellers caused a small wind current that caused the shrubs to move around violently. The door swung opened and Bishop hopped out and looked around. He saw all the destruction. Entire building collapsed, the ground crumpled, and blood on the ground.

"This won't end well." Bishop said to himself. A heavy set man in a suit began to approach Bishop.

"Are you Bishop?" The man asked.

"Yes, I am Agent Bishop. Are you the owner of the park?" Bishop asked.

"Yes, and I want to know what you guys are planning on doing?" The owner demanded. Bishop moved his sunglasses down and bit and raised an eyebrow towards him. "I want to be reimbursed for all this damage. It was your men who caused all this damage."

"Let me ask you something. Was there any deaths reported?" Bishop asked as he pushed his sunglasses back up.

"No, we didn't find any deaths on the premises." The owner said timidly.

"And how many injuries have been reported?" Bishop asked.

"Well, in fact we found everyone but your men were unharmed, and were able to escape safely." The owner said as he started to twiddle his thumbs.

"So correct me if I am wrong. No one was killed or harmed, which could of caused near millions of legal damages to your company, and the money that would be needed to fix your park, plus of course the bad reputation that your park would get. Instead my men put themselves in danger, sacrificing everything to save the lives of your employees and visitors. Let's not forget that one of your employees attempted to kill one of my men."

"How did you know?" The owner burst out and then froze, scared that he said too much.

"Also if I were to look up the codes, I am sure having a gun in the park is illegal." Bishop smiled. The owner sighed and turned around. "Don't worry." Bishop extended a business card to the owner. The owner turned around and grabbed it. "We will pay for your damages. Just let us know how much."

"Thank you." The owner sighed.

"Where are my men?" Bishop asked.

"They went back to their hotel. There's a walkway," The owner trailed off. "There are the remains of a trail leading towards the hotel out front.

"Thank you." Bishop said as he walked towards the front of the park.

"The situation with my employee attempting to shoot one of your men." The owner began.

"As long as he is an ex-employee there won't be an issue." Bishop said without turning around. The owner just nodded his head as Bishop walked out of the park.

-"You guys really did a number on the park." Bishop said after Nate opened the door to the hotel room. Bishop looked around at the team. Dustin was lying on the couch, his leg stained with blood and a giant slash mark. Megan was attempting to use a Medikit on Dustin's wound.

Ryan was sitting back in the hotel rocking chair, his face and arm bruised and cut up. Zach was standing next to the sliding door to the balcony, his head only turned to see Bishop enter the room.

Bishop looked down at Nate, noticing the cut across his cheek. "Roller coasters destroyed, part of the park flooded, the entrance decimated. Do you know how much were going to have to pay?"

"Yeah, were ok, no need to worry about us." Ryan said sarcastically.

"You alive aren't you? You guys will be ok." Bishop said emotionlessly. He entered the room. Nate closed the door. "So what happened?" Dustin pulled himself up a little bit as Megan took a step back.

"From what I can tell Syrus' sword cut into the muscle. The Medikit should heal you, but this deep of a wound; you might not have full functionality of your leg for a week or so." Megan said as she looked at her blood stained hands. "I'm going to go clean up." Megan walked towards the bathroom.

"Pretty simple really. Evil immortal wants me dead, complies a group of Bloodlines to distract the rest of our team and the rest is history." Dustin said.

"Did you arrest Cole and Ben?" Zach asked as he turned his entire body around.

"Yes, my men had found those two, and taken them into custody." Bishop said as he sat down on the end of the couch next to Dustin.

"What about Jace and Syrus?" Ryan asked.

"No one else was found. And we followed the projected path of your friends beam and we found a landing site of him, but we couldn't find him. Speaking of, where is your friend Van?" Bishop asked.

"You mean Vin?" Dustin raised an eyebrow. Bishop shook his head.

"Vin is still passed out." Megan said as she walked back into the room, cleaning her hand with a towel. "He will be fine, he just needs to rest. His new move,"

"Which I will be talking to him about." Dustin said spitefully. Megan sighed.

"His new move took a lot out of him."

"Plus the light blue patterns." Zach added.

"Blue patterns? What do you mean blue patterns?" Ryan asked.

"That's right you were knocked out for the climax of the battle." Nate said. Ryan glared at Ryan.

"There was a pattern of light blue lines all around his body. They gave him enough power to blow Syrus away." Dustin said. "It was incredibly bright, and the energy surged into the Kamehameha Beam."

"I miss all the good stuff. Even if I fight at a distance I get beaten up." Ryan sulked.

"It's your lot in life, being the punching bag." Zach laughed.

"Well were all alive, that's what's important." Nate said.

"Yes well there is more trouble." Bishop admitted.

"What's wrong?" Dustin asked.

"Well there are people in Washington that are not happy with the Bloodlines. They feel you are a danger to normal people." Bishop said.

"Well technically they are right. There are dangerous Bloodlines out there." Ryan said. "That is why we are here, to help protect people from them"

"That is not how some people feel. They think every Bloodline should be controlled, and even worst there are others that want to perform Genocide." Bishop said grimly.

"They can't do that!" Zach yelled. "Were people too!"

"The Government wouldn't really want to kill us all would they? Seems a bit extreme." Dustin said.

"It is, and the one's that want to kill all the Bloodlines are the extremist, and will do anything to perform this evil. Unfortunately acts like this help the viewpoints of those psycho's. The destruction of an amusement park will not look good." Bishop said as he shook his head.

"It's not like we did it on purpose. We had to defend not only ourselves, and innocent people. We couldn't think about the buildings." Megan scoffed. "Your government is flawed and scared of anything that is new and they don't control." Megan stormed out of the room and went into her adjacent room.

"What can we do to stop this kind of thought?" Dustin asked.

"Try not to destroy; it all looks bad to be honest. But helping people is the best thing you can do. Stop the ones that are destroying. I will try my best back in Washington to keep up the work. But the more people that are on your side, the better." Bishop said.

"How worried should we be about this?" Zach asked. Bishop inhaled and didn't say a word. The silence was almost painful.

-"I can't believe I got fired." Neil said in frustration. Neil was fired for attempting to shoot one of the Bloodlines. He was only trying to protect himself, but no one cared. Neil cursed into the air.

"What a sad state of affair this is." A voice said from behind Neil. Neil turned around and saw a tall thin balding man in a black suit. Neil jumped up and took a step back.

"Your one of the government agents running around here. Look I was told I wouldn't get in trouble after I was fired." Neil defended.

"Oh no, I am not here to prosecute you. I am here to thank you." The man extended his hand out.

"What?" Neil raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I want to thank you for your attempt to help protect your country. My name is Ian." Neil extended his hand and they shook.

"I'm confused; I thought the Government was backing up the freak's that work for them?"

"Technically yes. But there are many of us that don't not want to, and want to take care of the Bloodline problem." Ian smiled.

"Take care? What do you mean?" Neil asked.

"I can't really say here, not aloud. But let's just say that if you come with me Neil, then I can guarantee that you will get your revenge on not only the little bastard that you were just trying defended against, but every Bloodline in the world." Ian said. Neil smiled and followed Ian.

_End of the King's Island Arc _


	79. Chapter 78: Bloodline Hate

Chapter 78: Bloodline Hate

Four days have passed sense the battle against Syrus and the Guardians have returned home. As they got home they were filled with dread. A wave of public outcry was flooding the news stories. The 'What to do about the Super Powers' was a headline everywhere. They were worried about their future.

Zach was trying to get the thought out of his head. The possibility of a violent outcry about the Bloodlines would be horrible. Although most Bloodlines could easily handle themselves against a normal human, but that could cause even more damage.

Zach never realized how much trouble the powers truly could be. No one thought about what it would be like to have Super Heroes in the world. But this was much more complicated than a comic book. There were no secret identities, there were no costumes. Zach sighed.

"Zach!" Nate yelled from ahead of him. Zach looked up to see Nate walking in front of him, and looked annoyed. "We're going to be late!"

"I know." Zach said as he began to pick up the pace. Dustin had let the team rest for a few days, but now he wanted everyone to meet at the Base. He wouldn't get into specifics, but he said it was important. Nate stopped as Zach caught up and they were walking side by side.

"We need a car." Nate said. "Or fly." He laughed.

"Yeah well the last car I had didn't work so were stuck walking. Dad said he is getting me one in a few days. And as far as I know Dustin is still recovering from his wound, so I don't think he would be able to drive." Zach said. "Luckily we only got starches, Dustin's not so much."

"And I must thank you for saving his life, now I still have a chance to finish him off myself." A familiar voice said from above them. Zach and Nate looked up and saw Jim standing on the limb of a tree.

"Jim!" Zach and Nate said in unison with frustration in their voices.

"I see you remember me." Jim said as he jumped down from the tree limb and in front of Zach and Nate. Zach looked around. They were in an alley like area, no one around.

"What do you want? We have enough problems without a snake like you." Nate asked.

"I wanted to approach both of you. These times are getting worst for us Bloodlines. It will not get easier anytime soon. People will see us as monsters. They will hunt us down until were gone. We have to stick together, us Bloodlines." Jim smiled.

"Then what was that crack about finishing off Dustin yourself?" Zach asked.

"He doesn't count." Jim laughed. "But you two, Ryan, Tyler, all of us, we are all on the same side. We must work together."

"Work together for what?" Zach asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"We can't let them strike first. I had other plans but they must be put on the back burner. But for us to win this war, I need you guys."

"A War? You're going to start a war?" Nate asked surprised.

"Not for a long time, there are a few barriers that I need to destroy. Zach, Nate, I need you both by my side. I need the power you two hold. Join my cause." Jim asked.

"Jim we went through this, no. You even tried to get Nate to kill me." Zach argued.

"Yes and that fell short didn't it. The Shukaku Spirit didn't awaken as I was waiting." Jim said.

"Wait you watched the fight!" Nate asked in shock.

"Yes and you failed me. But I have gotten over that. Now we must work,"

"Stop!" Zach interrupted Jim. "I'm done listening to you. Ether get out of our way, or" Zach threw his left arm into the air as a strand of sand came from his Sand Sheaths and it swirled around him. "We fight." Jim laughed.

"I am just extending the offer to you both. Please pass this to Ryan and Tyler as well." Jim said as he jumped back into the tree. "Just remember that we will all be viewed as the enemy sooner or later, no matter what we do." Jim then launched off the branch and into a different tree and continued onward.

"What is with him? His motives are everywhere." Nate pondered. Zach sighed and forced the sand back into his Sheaths.

"He seems obsessed with the Shukaku Spirit." Zach said.

"Maybe we should tell the others about the Spirit Zach." Nate said.

"NO!" Zach snapped. Nate took a step back. "Sorry. I just," Zach sighed. "I just don't think it will be a good idea." Zach gave an awkward smile.

"Zach I will trust your judgment, but please rethink not telling them." Nate asked. Zach sighed and looked off in the direction Jim jumped off to.

-"You're leaving?" Zach asked in a surprise.

"Yes, Vin and I are heading back to the Tribunal." Megan said. Vin was sitting on the arm of the couch where Dustin was lying down, with a cane laying on the floor next to him.

"We need to report about Syrus and the growing hostility from the normal humans and the Bloodlines. This could lead to something big, and the Tribunal is the figure heads of the Bloodline community. We need to make sure they are aware of the situation." Vin said as he jumped off the arm of the couch. "And sense no communication between this Dimension and the Tribunal Island and here, we have to go in person."

"But aren't you supposed to stay here and wait for Tyler to return?" Nate asked.

"Yes, but after spending the time I have with you guys," Megan stopped and smiled at her new friends. "Even if Tyler is what I think his Bloodline might be, I know he will be good. I will probably return with Vin after we talk to the Tribunal, to finish my mission."

"Good." Zach and Ryan sighed and smiled at the same time. They then looked at each other and gave each other a dark stare.

"When do you guys leave?" Dustin asked as he pushed himself up form lying down.

"Well today. We wanted to say our good byes and then we are heading to the portal." Vin said.

"Well it won't be the same around here without you guys." Ryan said as he got up.

"We will be back, don't worry." Megan laughed. Zach's eyes squinted in anger as he ran over to get in-between Ryan and Megan.

"Well I will miss you more." Zach smiled. Nate started to laugh.

"Ok you guy's need to stop." Megan said as she turned her back to the two. "Act like adults." Dustin shook his head as he grabbed his cane off the ground and pushed himself up. He put his weight on the cane as he walked over to Vin.

"I don't think Galcian needs to know about what's going on. He might just fan the flames of hate. Try and tell Walkner alone." Dustin suggested.

"I couldn't agree more. The situation needs to be held with the utmost planning. We don't want to start something that will end thousands of lives." Vin said. Megan shook her head in agreement.

"The only plus side is I bet Galcian will get over the top with this, and will do something to get him kicked off the Tribunal." Megan laughed and looked at her watch. "Ok we need to get going Vin."

"Ok, alright guys, take care." Vin said as everyone said good bye, shook hands, and gave the two their best wishes. The room was silent as they watched them leave. Ryan sighed.

"Ever have that feeling that the world is going to go to hell?" Ryan asked.

"I have had the feeling sense we got back from the Tribunal Island." Dustin said as he fell back onto the couch and stretched.

"Well what do we do now? Train?" Zach asked.

"Wouldn't be a bad idea." Ryan said.

"Yeah well I am not ready yet. Although I can walk without the pain of a sword stabbing my leg, I still need a cane." Dustin said.

"Do you think it will heal correctly soon?" Zach asked.

"Hopefully, but for now," Dustin held up his cane. "Just call me House." They all laughed, but it was interrupted by the sound of the 'Power Rangers' Theme Song coming from Ryan's pocket. They all looked at Ryan with confused faces.

"I have no idea why my phone is making the ring." Ryan said as he brought his phone out of his pocket. He looked at the screen and saw Tyler's name. "It was Tyler, he must have changed my ring tone, and I hate it when he does that." Ryan said unphased.

"Wait Tyler?" Nate asked. "Answer it!"

"Oh right." Ryan said as he answered the phone. "Tyler? Hello?" Ryan pressed a button on the cell phone.

"Ryan! Oh thank god I get to talk to another human and not a monkey." Tyler said over the speakerphone.

"What?" Zach asked.

"Zach? Your there too! Great, who else?" Tyler asked.

"Dustin and Nate." Ryan answered.

"Great, well I have some good news." Tyler began. "First off I have found five of the seven World Rings." Tyler said in a sad voice.

"Well that's great!" Nate said.

"So how much longer till you get back home?" Ryan asked.

"Not sure, right now I am in Canada, the only place so far with a cell phone signal, so I decided to call you guys about something I found something a while back." Tyler said. Dustin and Zach exchanged a glance.

"What did you find?" Zach asked.

"I found a Dragon Ball." Tyler said.

"REALLY?" They all asked at once. Tyler laughed.

"Yeah that was my reaction. But yeah a Dragon Ball." Tyler said.

"This is great news!" Nate said.

"Not sure I agree. If they got in the wrong hands it could mean trouble." Dustin said.

"Yeah but in the right hands the wish can be used for so much good." Ryan added. Nate stood up and walked away from the phone.

"Nate?" Zach asked.

"If there are Dragon Balls, then we can bring someone back to life." Nate said in a whisper. Zach could see Nate smiling. "We can bring Lauren back to life!"

"Hey your right." Dustin said. "With the inclusion of the Dragon Ball's, we can bring people back. But only from unnatural causes, and if they are like the Earth Dragon Balls then you can only revive someone once."

"Theory is good, but how exactly are we going to find them all?" Tyler asked over the phone.

"Maybe Bishop can help." Ryan said. "I can only imagine that the Dragon Balls have been around for a long time. So maybe the Government has some information on them."

"Not a bad idea, I will give him a call." Dustin said as he hobbled over to the couch, where his phone sat.

"Well my phone is starting to die. I hope I won't be much longer. See you guys later." Tyler said.

"Bye." The others responded together.

"What, ok, yeah Bobo says hi too." Tyler said as the phone clicked off.

"Who is Bobo?" Zach laughed.

-Landon opened the door to an abandoned building. The door squeaked from the rusted metal as the hinges moved out. Landon closed the door as he entered.

He walked down a dark hallway; the only light was coming from a door at the end of the hall. Landon smiled as he entered room.

Inside was a huge room with tables and tables of lab equipment. Test tubes and other items were everywhere. In the back there was four large tubes filled with a green liquid. In three of the giant tubes a dark shadows within them.

Next to the tube, writing on a note pad was an older man with grey hair and a lab coat on.

"Doctor, what is the progress?" Landon asked. The Doctor turned around surprised and smiled as he pushed up his glasses.

"Landon sir. Welcome back." The Doctor said.

"Enough with the welcomes, did Jason get you the DNA samples to you? And have you started the process?" Landon asked annoyed. The Doctor coughed.

"Yes he did. The subjects are growing quite well. They should be ready in a few days, to the specifications you ordered." The Doctor said as Landon approached the giant tubes and smiled.

"Wonderful. If this test works," Landon laughed. "Then we can continue with my plan." Landon turned to the Doctor. "Where is Jason?"

"Here." Jason said as he entered the room. The mysterious Stranger from Kings Island.

"Good, have you been able to obtain the location that I requested?" Landon smiled as he went up to Jason.

"No, I have not been able to locate the portal." Jason sighed.

"Continue your search. I need to know where the portal is." Landon demanded.

"Yes sir." Jason sighed and walked out of the room.

"Landon, I still do not understand why we are only working on three clones?" The Doctor asked.

"Because I have different plans for Dustin then I do for his friends."


	80. Chapter 79: The Humanity Security Depart

Chapter 79: The Humanity Security Department

Dustin hung up the phone and sighed while shaking his head.

"What did Bishop say about the Dragon Balls?" Nate asked.

"It looks Bishop knows about them, and the Government has four Dragon Balls." Dustin said.

"That's great news!" Ryan said.

"Not really." Dustin added.

"What do you mean? Nate asked.

"Well he said that the government knows what they can do, and won't give them up. They have them hidden away." Dustin sighed.

"But were not going to do anything evil." Nate said depressed.

"Well they are playing the better safe than sorry deal." Dustin said. "Sorry, nothing can be done he said. He doesn't even know where they are located."

"Whatever." Nate said as he walked out of the room. Zach took a step forward.

"You might want to let him have a few moments." Dustin said.

"Last time I took advice from you about Nate he tried to kill me." Zach stormed out of the room.

"He has a point." Ryan added.

"Shut up."

-"Nate!" Zach yelled as he attempted to cache up to his brother.

"Zach, can I just have a few minutes alone." Nate said over his shoulder.

"Last time I gave you some time and space you tried to kill me." Zach objected. Nate stopped and sighed.

"Look I am just a little upset that there's a chance to bring Lauren back to life and we can't do anything about it."

"Maybe one day we can convince Bishop to help us get the Dragon Balls, but for now there's nothing we can do." Zach said sadly.

"I know it's not Bishop's fault, but it seems stupid, if the government could use that wish could help, then why not?" Nate asked.

"Like Dustin said, if the Dragon Ball's got in the position of someone evil, like Landon or Syrus, imagine the damage they could inflict." Zach said.

"It makes sense, but there must be a way around it." Nate thought.

"And we'll find it, but for now we have to work as a team. There is a lot of hate out there for us. We have to not let these things hurt the team."

"Alright." Nate said as he gave up. Suddenly they heard the sound of tires squealing. A dark blue car turned the corner sharply into the parking lot of the Base. Through the windshield they could see Katherine, anger covered her face.

"Looks like trouble." Zach said.

-"Who do you think you are?" Katherine said as she burst through the door of the living area in the Base. Her sudden appearance surprised Dustin and Ryan and made them jump.

"Katherine? How are you?" Dustin asked causally.

"Don't give me that!" Katherine said. "You're in a huge battle and your home for like four days and don't even call!"

"Well I didn't want to worry you." Dustin defended.

"Worry me? Don't you think I was more worried when I heard nothing from you?" Katherine asked.

"She has a point." Ryan added.

"Shut up." Dustin said as Zach and Nate came into the room.

"Tell me what happen." Katherine asked. Dustin sighed and rolled up his pant leg to reveal his wound on his leg. Katherine took in a quick gasp as she leaned in to take a look at it. "But you're a Super Sawin."

"Umm it's Saiyan." Dustin laughed. "But where not indestructible. I was careless. I let him get in my head. Luckily because I am a Saiyan Bloodline, I was able to survive, and will become more powerful because I survive a near death experience." Dustin smiled as Katherine glared at him.

"You're happy you almost got killed?" Katherine asked.

"Yes." Dustin paused. "I mean no." Dustin shook his confused. "I mean kind of. It's complicated."

"Yeah I can tell." Katherine smiled. Dustin sighed in relief.

"So how are things Katherine? Did we miss anything?" Zach asked.

"The hate for Bloodlines is on the rise. Although you guys are loved for the most part." Katherine laughed.

"What do you mean?" Nate asked.

"Well you guys are heroes, for saving Columbus twice. Even though they are still rebuilding Columbus, you guys are known threw out the city." Katherine said.

"Oh wonderful, we won't get any peace will we?" Ryan complained.

"Probably not." Katherine said as she shook her head. "But at least you're not looked at as bad guys."

"Well we might be loved in Columbus, but elsewhere it's a lot worst." Dustin sighed.

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked.

"Well for starters, someone tried to shot me while I was at King's Island, just because I was a Bloodline." Ryan said.

"That's a bit extreme." Katherine said.

"Plus there are those in D.C. that want to get rid of us too." Zach said. "All Bloodlines."

"Bishop is working on that end to stop anything drastic. But public opinion is going to be the biggest factor. We have to keep doing what we're doing, keeping the peace as much as possible." Dustin said.

"Yes Dustin will hit people with his cane." Zach laughed.

"Starting with you." Dustin said. Zach took a step back as Dustin reached for his cane.

"Where are Vin and Megan? Did Tyler make it back?" Katherine asked.

"Vin and Megan are heading to the Tribunal to let them know of a few things. Tyler is in Canada, almost done with his little journey of self-discovery." Dustin said.

"So should we relax or train?" Zach asked. They all looked at each other.

"Relax." They all said at the same time.

-"Are you sure?" Neil asked as he and Ian walked in a dark hallway towards an open door with light shining through it. Neil was now in the same black suit that Ian and Bishop wore.

"Of course I am. This is only the first part of my plan. You will be heading the department." Ian said with a smile.

"You promised me revenge. If I am the Head of the Department, how much field work will I really be doing?" Neil asked frustrated.

"That's correct Neil, you will not be out in the field, but as I said before, trust me." Ian smirked a chilling smile. Neil raised an eyebrow. He felt uncomfortable, but had no choice but to trust him. Ian noticed Neil's uneasiness. "No worries, just smile." Ian said as the entered the door.

-The Guardian were sitting and lying around the living area, barely moving as they flipped through the channels on the televisions.

"We need more channels." Zach said.

"Four Hundred Channels' are not enough for you?" Dustin asked as he changed the channel onto C-Span and looked over to Zach.

"Can we find anything to watch?" Zach asked.

"Stupid logic." Dustin whispered as Ryan suddenly sat up.

"That's him!" Ryan said.

"Who?" Katherine asked.

"The guy that tried to shoot me." Ryan said as he pointed to the screen. They all leaned forward as they watched Neil and Ian walk into a room full of reporters.

"That guy!" Katherine said.

"What?" Dustin asked.

"When you guys were in Columbus with the monsters, he came and told Agent Bishop about the nukes." Katherine said.

"What's he up to?" Nate asked as Ian began to talk.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I want to introduce you to Mr. Neil. He will be heading a new department, The Humanity Security Department. This department will be in charge of watching over the events of the 'Bloodlines'" Ian said with a disgusted emphasis on the word Bloodline. "We will stop the threat of the Bloodlines. They are a menace, and working together, and with the guidance of Mr. Neil we will achieve that goal!" All the reports went into an uproar at his announcement. "Now Mr. Neil will answer your questions."

"This is bad, real bad." Dustin said with fear in his voice. Everyone just shook their heads.


	81. Chapter 80: The Next Level

Chapter 80: The Next Level

"I can't believe that this is happening. Why didn't Bishop stop this?" Nate asked.

"Maybe he didn't have a say in this. He's not in change of everything. I bet Ian went over his head." Zach said as Dustin clicked the television off.

"Maybe this group is meant to help you guys with fighting the evil Bloodlines." Katherine said.

"I wish I could believe that, but with Ian involved, and a Bloodline hater in charge of the department, I'm not too hopeful." Dustin said.

"You think they will attack us?" Ryan asked.

"I doubt publicly if they do. But we might see them when dealing with a huge issue, like what happen in Kings Island." Dustin said as the phone rang.

"I got it." Zach said as he got up and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Zach. We have a problem." A familiar voice said over the phone.

"Darkrai?" Zach said surprised. Everyone sat up in surprise.

"Yes, did you hear about the new Department that he Government has set up?" Darkrai asked.

"Yeah we just saw it." Zach said.

"Well I'm going to go take out there base. I need your help." Darkrai asked.

"What? No way! You can't go there ether." Zach said in a shocked voice.

"Go where?" Ryan asked.

"Darkrai wants to raid the Government."

"Yeah we will look like saints then." Nate said sarcastically.

"I know you guys are uneasy with this." Darkrai said as Dustin pushed himself up. Katherine handed him his cane. Dustin hobbled over to the phone and Zach handed it to him.

"Darkrai, this is Dustin. Listen. You can't do that. We have to stay on the good side of the public opinion; if we don't then they win. If you try to attack a Government Base, we will stop you." Dustin said. The others looked at each other uneasy at the thought of fighting a friend. There was a long silence on the phone as Dustin waited.

"You're making a mistake." Darkrai said as the phone hung up. Dustin sighed as he put the phone back on the receiver.

"What did Darkrai say?" Katherine asked.

"Darkrai said were making a mistake." Dustin shook his head. "I'm going to call Bishop to see where the base is. I want to go check it out or at least something."

"Do you think he will try something?" Zach asked.

"Maybe. We don't know a lot about him. We don't even know his true identity. If he tries anything, we have to stop him. We have to go by the law." Dustin dug into his pocket and began dialing a number.

-"Dammit!" Bishop said as he pounded his fist into Ian's desk. Ian was on the other side of the desk smiling at his fellow Government Agent and his anger. It brought him a sick pleasure.

"I didn't sign the bill, our boss did. Why don't you go punch his desk?" Ian said calmly.

"Don't give me that crap Ian. You set this entire thing up. You planned this, and giving the job of the head of the department to the Neil guy. He was the one who tried to kill one of my men at the Theme Park." Bishop said outraged.

"Is he? There was no police report when I did a background check. His resume just appeared on my desk a few days ago." Ian said casually. Bishop exhaled loudly in defeat as his phone began to ring. "You might want to take that." Bishop dug into his pocket.

"Yes?" Bishop answered the phone irritated. "What? I will inform the proper people. No. I will handle that. Just do what you're doing, and don't do anything stupid." Bishop flipped his phone closed.

"Trouble?" Ian asked.

"I just got a tip that the base might be attacked." Bishop said as he saw Ian smiling. "Wait, this is what you want. You want people to hate the Bloodlines."

"I never said that. But thank you for the tip. You shouldn't be worried, we have the best security out there, and the base will be one hundred percent safe." Ian said. Bishop stormed out of the room. Ian picked up his phone off his receiver. "Yes, all is going according to plan. No, I'm not sure exactly who will be there, but be prepared for anything." There was a few moments silence. "No, it is not ready; you're on your own."

-"Well it looks like we don't have a choice." Dustin said. "This is real, and we have to deal with it."

"But what if they come after us?" Ryan asked.

"We will defend ourselves. Most of the people who will be on that team will just be following orders. We can't hurt them." Dustin added.

"What if it's there life or our life?" Zach asked. Dustin inhaled and walked out of the room, pressing his weight onto his cane.

"He didn't answer." Nate said.

"He doesn't want to answer. It means he will have to say it's ok to take the life of someone else who is just following orders, and not of their own will. I would guess it's an internal struggle with him." Ryan said. "I think we have to answer that question for ourselves. Each of us will answer it different." The room fell silent. Katherine got up and walked out and began to walk out of the room. "Sorry guys, I hate to be in your shoes. That's going to be the hardest decision of your life." Katherine walked out silently. The room was quite, nothing was said.

-Dustin walked in clear frustration as he walked down the hall of the Base. He turned to face the door of the Training Room.

"Dustin?" Katherine said from a distance as she ran towards Dustin.

"I need some time alone." Dustin said as he opened the door to the training room.

"Look I know things are hard, but you're the one who taught me that even though things are bad, there is always a silver lining." Katherine said.

"I know, but I have to get better, I have to get stronger. I can't let them make a decision like that. I have to be there to defend them so they are not put in that position." Dustin said without looking at Katherine.

"You're putting too much responsibility on yourself. They are not kids; they have just as much power as you do. It will be there decision on how to handle that situation, not yours."

"But it is my decision!" Dustin snapped. "Not only them, but apparently I am the leader of the entire race of the Bloodlines, and I don't know how to lead a team of my friends, let alone an entire people. I never asked for this! In fact I tried to hide it at all cost once I found out. But it looks like I have to take myself to the next level, because if I don't, then who will? No one wants to be in my position, so it's defaulted to me." Dustin said. "So I have to get more powerful, to protect everyone." Dustin entered the Training Room.

-Night had fallen over the sky, and nothing had happen. Dustin locked himself in the Training Room for hours. Katherine sat outside the room, waiting for Dustin to come out. Zach and Ryan walked out and didn't know what to do. Nate fell asleep on the couch as Ryan and Zach decided to go out.

"Would you?" Ryan asked as they walked down the street.

"Would I what?" Zach asked curiously

"Would you kill someone that was just ordered to attack and kill you?" Ryan asked.

"I would." Zach said without a thought.

"Really?" Ryan asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Don't look surprised, you were ready to take out Syrus." Zach said.

"That is different. Syrus was doing what he was through his own will. He was evil; the soldiers that are on Neil's team are just following orders."

"Ok, let me ask you a question. If Dustin told us to kill Neil, in cold blood, would you follow his orders?" Ryan sighed and ran the questions threw his mind.

"But Neil is different," Ryan began, but Zach interrupted.

"Is he? He is just being used by Ian, manipulated, he's just following orders." Zach said. They stopped and Ryan looked into the sky.

"No, I wouldn't."

"You just made the right decision. Those soldiers have a mind of their own; they know what is wrong and what is right. I'm not saying I will kill them if they even look at me. I will try and disarm and stop them. I would only kill if my life or someone else's life was in danger." Zach said as he began to walk again.

"I guess you're right."

"I'm just hoping it never gets to that point." Zach said.

- Katherine stretched as he began to feel stiff from sitting against the wall on the floor. She was getting bored, but needed to talk to Dustin more. She looked towards the door in a sigh as he didn't make any noise for at least an hour. Suddenly Katherine heard the faint muffle of Dustin screaming.

Katherine got up in alarm, thinking he was in pain. She banged on the door, trying to think how to get inside, but it was locked from the inside. The ground began to shake as Dustin's screaming grew louder. Katherine felt the entire building shaking from its foundation. She heard a thump from the other room and heard Nate yell. Nate ran out of the Living Room, groggy and confused.

"What's going on?" Nate asked.

"I don't know. Dustin was silent for a long time, then I heard him screaming, and it became louder and everything began to shake." Katherine said in a panic. Nate sighed as he realized that he was the only one there. He went to the door and tried to open it. "He locked it from the inside." Katherine said. It was at that moment Nate recognized a familiar feeling in the air.

"He better not be doing what I think he's doing." Nate said as he pushed a red button on the wall. A panel came out of the wall with a console and keyboard.

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked.

"I felt this feeling in the air before. When Dustin first went Super Saiyan." Nate said as he typed fast on the keyboard.

"So? He goes Super Saiyan all the time." Katherine said.

"Yeah I know. But ever sense the first time, he was able to keep the power he needed to transform inside. But he needs more power for what he's doing." Nate said as the screen began to become clear.

"What is he doing?" Katherine asked.

"He's trying to go to the next level. He's trying to become a Super Saiyan Level 2." Nate said as the picture was now clear, of Dustin in the Training Room, screaming, the golden aura burning brighter than ever.

-Inside the Training Room Dustin was screaming, trying to pull out all the power he could. He was pushing his body to the limit. He was determined to protect everyone, and not let anyone get hurt again. It was up to him, he thought. The weight of the world was his, and he would burden it, even if it meant destroying himself from the inside out, he would protect the ones that needed it. It was his destiny he thought.

"Dustin!" Nate yelled as the television screen in the room turned out with Nate and Katherine on it. They looked in shock at the pain they saw in Dustin's face. "Stop this!"

"NO! I HAVE TO DO THIIIIS!" Dustin strained out as he felt the ground shaking more and more.

"You're going to kill yourself!" Katherine exclaimed.

"She's right. If you kill yourself now then what would happen. You need to stop this!" Nate yelled as he looked up and saw the ceiling panels begin to fall. Nate grabbed Katherine and jumped out of the way as Dustin saw the screen turn into static. Dustin cursed as he inhaled and the storm began to quail. Dustin hung his head down as the shaking stopped and he went back from his Super Saiyan form to his normal self. Dustin fell to his knees as he passed out.

-Nate coughed threw the dust of the collapsed ceiling. He looked down to see Katherine crouched down, taking cover. Nate looked threw the dust to see the door to the Training now open.

"Katherine, are you ok?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, but what about you?" Katherine asked. "You're the one that had the ceiling panels hit your back."

"I'll be fine. The Training Room is open, come on." Nate said as he led her into the room. They stopped when they entered the room.

In the middle of the room Dustin was laying on the ground, unmoving. The Training Room was not damaged at all, unlike the rest of the base. Nate shook his head as he walked over to Dustin.

"What an idiot. Why did he do this?" Nate asked to himself.

"He feels like he has to protect everyone." Katherine said. Nate turned his head to look at Katherine. "He doesn't want you guys to have to make a decision to take someone's life."

"He thinks by becoming more powerful he can prevent all of this from happening." Nate said. "But nothing can stop it now. What's gotten into him?" Dustin groaned as he rolled over on his back. Katherine ran up to Nate next to Dustin.

"Dustin? Are you ok?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah, I will live." Dustin said as he opened his eyes to see Nate and Katherine.

"Good." Katherine said as she pulled her leg back and kicked Dustin in the side. Dustin groaned in pain as Katherine stormed off back towards the living area.

"That hurt." Dustin complained.

"Well you kind of deserved it." Nate laughed. "What was with that stunt?"

"I got to thinking about everything that we have to do, and I realized that we have a lot of enemies. Syrus, Jim, Landon, Ian, this entire department, and even more than that. I have to be able to stop them."

"No, we have to be able to stop them, and we will be. You can't do this on your own. You know that." Nate said. Dustin shook his head.

"I can't believe I'm getting lectured at." Dustin laughed.

"You want to get kicked again?" Nate asked while laughing.

"Sorry. Did Katherine leave?" Dustin asked.

"No it looked like she went into the living area." Nate said. "She's more worried than anything." Dustin just shook his head.

"Where are Ryan and Zach?" Dustin asked.

"No clue, they left after I fell asleep." Nate said. Dustin pushed himself up and walked towards the door. He was straining to not put weight no his bad leg. "Where are you going?" Nate asked.

"We have to figure out our stance with this and plan our next action." Dustin said as he sighed. "I just hope those two aren't getting into trouble."


	82. Chapter 81: Burden

Chapter 81: Burden

The sun began to fade in the distance as the darkness of the night began to shroud across the city. In the distance Ryan and Zach was able to see the fork lifts and bull dozers working into the night, attempting to rebuild what was left of Columbus. The street lights around them burst into illumination.

"Well it looks like the rebuilding is coming along." Ryan said.

"But it will still take a long time; they don't look like they have a lot of resources." Zach said.

"Well with no one to really blame for the Xenomorph infestation, any money for rebuilding the city must be little." Ryan said. "But there wasn't much of a choice. It was this, or a nuke leveling a lot more."

"Yeah, no kidding. I bet that Ian would somehow blame us for the nuke." Zach said. Then something hit Ryan's thoughts.

"Curious. Why haven't we been blamed for what happen here?" Ryan asked. A blank state of confusion spread across Zach's face.

"That's a good question. You would think they would try and pin it on us." Zach said.

"It's because there were too many witnesses" A familiar voice said form behind them. Ryan and Zach slowly turned around to see nothing in the darkness.

"Did you hear that?" Zach asked.

"Yeah." Ryan said as they scanned the area.

"You two need to be more observant." Darkrai said as he hovered out of the shadows.

"Darkrai, it's good to see you haven't gone to attack the Government." Zach said in relief.

"Not yet. I need help." Darkrai said. Zach and Ryan looked at each other.

"You don't mean us do you?" Ryan laughed. "You're insane."

"No, I'm not. If the Government is allowed to go through with this, then it will mean the end of us, and the end to world." Darkrai said.

"Don't you think your being a little over dramatic?" Zach asked.

"No, this scenario has been foreseen, and I must avoid that future, no matter the cost." Darkrai said seriously. "And if you won't help me, I will take care of it myself."

"Darkrai, you can't. Whatever you believe will happen, it can be stopped. But we will stop you if you try." Ryan said. Darkrai slowly closed his eyes.

"I was hoping to avoid this. But you will be a problem if I don't deal with this now." Darkrai said. Ryan took a step back.

"What?" Zach asked.

"I will take you two down myself!" Darkrai said as he began to charge them, his hands turned into claws. "I will not let that future happen!" Darkrai slashed down towards the two as the jumped back. They landed on their feet and skid on the ground.

"Darkrai! Are you crazy! We're on the same side." Zach yelled.

"There are no more sides. There is only preventing this." Darkrai said as he began to disappear in the darkness.

"Well were at a disadvantage." Ryan said as he noticed that the sun was no longer visible and they were covered in darkness.

"You are right. This is my element." Darkrai said from the darkness. It sounded like she was everywhere at once. "I will give you both one more chance to join me. I know Dustin will follow the path of justice. But the path of justice is not always the path of the good. What I do is for the world. You both are smart enough to know that I am right."

"You might be right, but for the wrong reasons. This is not how you go about this." Ryan said.

"You know nothing!" Darkrai said as from the corner a black spear formed and launched towards them.

"Watch out!" Zach said as Ryan looked up and jumped over the spear.

"Close call." Ryan said as he landed on the ground.

"That's it! No more games!" Zach said as he looked at Ryan. "Time to light this situation up." Ryan blinked confused and annoyed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ryan asked annoyed.

"Use clay bird to fly into the sky and exploded, causing the area to light up." Zach explained.

"Then why didn't you just say that?"

"Because I was trying to sound cool." Zach said as Ryan shook his head and clapped his hands together as a clay bird flew out from under his hoody and flew into the sky. In a small explosion the area illuminated and they could see Darkrai shaking his head.

"How you two stayed alive is beyond me, but I have to take out anything that will stop me." Darkrai said as she began to charge towards them again.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ryan asked Zach.

"Yeah!" Zach said as Ryan positioned himself for the Fusion, while Zach prepared to block the attack.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked.

"Oh yeah that's a better idea." Zach said as he prepared himself for the Fusion.

"Fools." Darkrai muttered to herself as they began to scoot towards each other.

"FUUUUU. SIOOOOOON. HA!" They said in unison as they were engulfed in a large flash of light. As the light dissipated, Zayn took a step forward.

"Well Darkrai, are you still ready to fight me?" Zayn asked with the voice of Ryan and Zach in unison.

"Let me ask you a question. Do you know why I am not part of the Tribunal? Do you know why I am on my own?" Darkrai asked.

"No." Zayn asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Because Fusion is one of the most powerful abilities known to our species, might be the most power ability to any species. Combining to powerful forces into one that is more powerful than they could imagine. You know that feeling; you know much more powerful this form is to your normal self's. But you can't even begin to comprehend the power you hold within yourself right now." Darkrai said.

"How do you know so much about Fusion? What does this has to do with the Tribunal?" Zayn asked.

"The power of Fusion could end the war between good and evil. The struggle the Tribunal has against Landon, Syrus, and so many more that you don't even know about, could end if they decided to use Fusion." Darkrai said.

"Then why don't they?"

"Because of me!" Darkrai charged towards them. Claws spread apart. "Darkness Claws!"

"What do you mean?" Zayn said as he flipped back, avoiding Darkrai's claw swiping.

"I'm done talking." Darkrai yelled. "You won't listen!"

"You're the one who won't listen." Zayn said as slammed the palms of his two hands onto the ground. The ground began to shake as four pillars of clay rose from the ground around Darkrai. Darkrai looked up at the towering clay blocks. Zayn looked at the towers confused as well.

"Not what you were going for?" Darkrai asked with a hint of pleasure in her voice.

"How did you know?" Zayn asked.

"Because, I am the reason the Tribunal does not use Fusion. I destroy all those who use it, included you. That is my lot in life." Darkrai formed a ball of dark energy.

"You think you know me, but you don't!" Zayn said as he focused and another pillar burst from underneath Darkrai, striking him. The ball of dark energy disappeared as Darkrai landed back on the ground with a thud, next to one of the five pillars. "Darkrai, I don't know what you're talking about, but if you want to take it this far, I'm fine with this. But tell me why!" Zayn clapped his hands together and the clay pillars began to glow. Darkrai shifted his eyes between the glowing pillars.

"She told me of this future." Darkrai said.

"Who!" Zayn demanded.

"Lauren." Darkrai said as Zayn's eyes widen.

-"I didn't mean to worry you guys." Dustin said as he and Nate entered the living area, where Katherine was sitting down, arms crossed.

"Look I know you must be going through a lot. I mean I can't imagine what you guys are going through, but killing yourself won't do anything." Katherine said as she uncrossed her arms and sighed. Nate walked around Dustin and stood in front of him.

"You do need to stop Dustin. You're the one that tried to stop me when I was self-destructive." Nate said. Dustin sighed.

"You guys are right. I need to stop with this. I just thought if I was able to go to Super Saiyan 2, then I could easily defeat anyone." Dustin said.

"But you're on a team Dustin." Katherine reminded him. "You don't have to do this on your own. You even have my support, even if I can't fight."

"Ok, ok. No more guilt. I was wrong." Dustin laughed nervously.

"Good. So what's the plan?" Katherine asked.

"Well we should wait for Zach and Ryan." Dustin said.

"Where are they anyway?" Katherine asked.

"Probably doing something stupid." Nate said.

-"Lauren? You mean Katherine's sister? But she's," Zayn trailed off

"Dead?" Darkrai said bluntly. "Yes she is. But I knew her before she was killed." Darkrai closed his eyes as Zayn took in a deep breath. "One of the visions she had was a future where the Bloodlines were oppressed by the Government. What little Bloodlines that were left didn't understand there powers to their full potential. Only a few of us were able to not be detained from the Government. But that is not the worst part. Something will threat the entire world, Bloodlines and Humans a like. With The Guardians and Tribunal already killed, this threat was not able to be stopped, and not only took over the world, but destroyed every living being." Darkrai let out a sigh.

"Darkrai I understand why you are doing this. In fact I would love nothing more than to take out whatever is going to destroy us right now, but you're going about it the wrong way." Zayn explained.

"You know nothing! You are too naïve to understand what will happen." Darkrai flew into the air. Zayn narrowed his eyes and forced the pillars to tower further into the air, making them glow brighter. Darkrai looked down to see he was being followed.

"If you two used the Fusion properly then maybe you could take me out, but you screwed it up." Darkrai yelled.

"What? The Fusion worked perfectly!" Zayn argued

"Did it? Notice how your power is not what it was during the fight with the Queen Alien. You two didn't adjust your power levels to become equal. That is how to achieve the perfect Fusion." Darkrai turned around midair, the pillars still towering towards him.

"You fool!" Zayn yelled as he forced the pillars to begin to explode. Darkrai spun around and flew around the exploded pillars, dodging all the blast. Zayn let out a small growl in irritation as he forced another pillar from the ground. Darkrai's claws began to glow as he spread them apart.

"Now feel the pain of your Fusion. Fell the burden I must carry!" Darkrai yelled as he flew past the last pillar at top speed and dug his glowing claws into Zayn. Zayn felt the pain in his chest, but forced one more pillar, right behind Darkrai. It began to explode. Darkrai began to force his claws apart and Zayn began to glow.

"What?" Zayn yelled as Darkrai forced the glowing Zayn into two glowing. Zayn's voice screamed as the unison voice of Zach and Ryan was split into two separate voices. Darkrai threw the two to the side as he looked behind her and saw the exploding pillar engulf in her the flames.

Zach hit the side of a building with a hard thud. He groaned in pain as he looked over to see Ryan trying to recover himself. The explosion from the pillars was casing the area to shake, and Darkrai was nowhere in sight. Zach didn't know if he escaped or what.

"Ryan? You ok?" Zach yelled. Ryan shook his head to get his thoughts together. His chest was still in pain from when Darkrai sank his glowing claws into Zayn, but there was no wound. Ryan was confused.

"Yeah. But how did he end the Fusion. We were only Zayn for like ten minutes." Ryan asked. Zack shrugged as he pushed himself up. The explosion from the pillars began to dissipate and he saw a dark from in it.

"Ryan look." Zach pointed out as they saw Darkrai lying on the ground, not moving. Zach took a few steps forward towards Darkrai as Ryan began to push himself up.

"Special Beam Cannon!" A high pitched voice yelled as spiral beam launched from the top of a building towards Zach.

"Clay Bird!" Ryan yelled as a small clay bird flew from Ryan and intercepted the beam. Zach turned his head to look at Ryan.

"Thanks dude." Zach then looked up towards the origin of the beam. A Black silhouette was on the roof top.

"Get away from Darkrai!" The voice said again. This time Zach recognized it as a female voice. The girl jumped down and landed in front of Zach, putting herself in-between him and Darkrai. "You won't hurt him again." Zach raised an eyebrow at the teen girl. He guessed her age to be 15 or so, with long black hair with green highlights strips on both sides.

"Who are you?" Zach asked.

"It doesn't matter. Darkrai tried to get you to see what will happen, but you wouldn't listen. Whatever happens is now on your head." The girl said as she turned around and bent down at Darkrai.

"Look let me explain," Zach began as he took a step forward. The girl lifted her head and turned around quickly, her palm in front of her. With lighting speed a ball of energy launched form it and hit Zach in the chest. Zach was launched onto the ground. The girl put Darkrai around her shoulder and flew into the air. Ryan walked over to Zach and extended his hand to help him up.

"You sure do have a way with the ladies." Ryan mocked as he helped Zach up.

"Who was that?" Zach asked.

"No clue, but Darkrai is not alone in his crusade." Ryan said as they looked into the direction the girl flew away.


	83. Chapter 82: Landon's Plan

Chapter 82: Landon's Plan

A few weeks pasted and nothing changed. The Guardians have yet to hear anything from Vin or Megan. Hate for the Bloodlines began to slow down, but it was still in the air. Many Bloodlines feared for what would happen with the Governments new Department.

The Guardians had spent their free time trying finding Darkrai. Dustin was determined to find him, to sit down and talk out the situation. Dustin became more interested once he found out Darkrai was going on a vision of Lauren. Finding out that Lauren knew Darkrai, Dustin and Katherine had spent days looking through Laurens old year books, looking for anything.

To their dismay, Ryan, Zach, and Nate returned back to school. They put a fight, trying to say they needed to train, and help find Darkrai, and schooling was not as important. Dustin took a stand on it, and wouldn't budge. They gave up on the hopeless fight.

-Ryan walked down the hallway of his school, all the kids watching him. Ever sense going back to school he felt like the odd man out. He was unsure who he could trust. A lot of the student body had turned on them from the Bloodline hate. Ryan tried to keep a low profile, not drawing attention to himself. But he still felt people watching his every movement. He was happy about one thing though, he has finally found out his true friends.

A few of his friends had stuck by him, but most ether turned on him, or just wanted to use him for his powers. Ryan scoffed to himself at that though. He just wanted to get through the day, get back to the Base, and try to help find Darkrai, and that girl who had Piccolo's abilities. He wanted to know more about the 'future' Darkrai mentioned. If it was true, then they needed to do something to prevent it, but jumping into a war against the Government was not the step he wanted to make. He began to hear commotion coming from around the corner, the cafeteria. Ryan walked around the corner.

"So you're a freak?" A male voice said.

"No!" Zach yelled in defense. Ryan looked on as Zach and Mike, a once longtime friend, argued, with a crowd of people around them. Mike was taller than Ryan and Zach, and had buzz cut black hair with light blue eyes. He wore a letterman jacket.

"This can't end well." Ryan said as he walked towards the crowd.

"Why don't you throw sand at me?" Mike mocked at Zach.

"I could do a lot more than that." Zach clenched his fist in anger.

"Calm down Zach!" Ryan said as he pushed his way through next to Zach.

"Looks like freaks stick together." Mike laughed as a few of his friends laughed with him.

"You better watch yourself Mike." Another voice said from the crowd. Another boy walked next to Zach and Ryan.

"Kevin?" Zach asked.

"They aren't the only ones with powers." Kevin said. Kevin was a tall and muscular, wearing a football jersey. His brown hair matched his eyes. He held his arm out and it began to incase his arm and hand steel. Mike took a step back.

"They're coming out of nowhere." Mike said irritated.

"You're a jerk Mike." A female voice said. A blonde haired girl walked into the area next to them. "These guys have saved us all." Mike looked around at the eyes of the kids, waiting for him to do something. Most of the kids were on his side, but they looked at him as a leader.

"Whatever. Freaks are freaks." Mike scoffed as he turned around and walked away. Most of the kids followed in suite. Kevin scoffed himself as he retracted his metal armor over his arm.

"I'm sick of people like that." Kevin said.

"I didn't know were a Bloodline?" Zach asked.

"Bloodline?" Kevin asked as he raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean Bloodline?"

"Your ability. It's a long story. Each Bloodline has a different ability, and it looks like yours is to cover your arm in metal." Ryan said.

"I did wonder how I got this." Kevin looked over to the girl. "Are you a Bloodline too Alice?"

"No, but it's not right to discriminate just because you guys are different." Jean said as she turned around. "I have to get to class." Jean walked off. The guys looked at each other confused.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but the day is over?" Zach asked.

"Yeah." Kevin said, still confused.

"Anyway," Ryan said as he shook his head. "Kevin, you would be a great addition to the Guardians."

"Guardians? Uh sorry." Kevin said. "I do stand up for what's right, but I don't want to bring attention to myself. Sorry guys." Kevin said.

"Don't worry about it; just remember you have some friends." Zach extended his arm out. Kevin shook his hand and smiled.

"I have to get to practice, bye." Kevin walked away. Most of the other kids had walked away at this point. Zach was smiling as Ryan shook his head in disappointment.

"What was that back there?" Ryan demanded.

"What?" Zach asked confused.

"The fight with Mike? What are you trying start?" Ryan asked in anger.

"He started it." Zach snorted. "It's over now."

"We need to keep a low profile. The last thing we need is getting unwanted attention." Ryan lectured. Zach rolled his eyes.

"You sound like Dustin. It's not that big of a deal." Zach criticized. Ryan brought his brow together, annoyed.

"We don't need anything to spark the flames of hate ok." Ryan snapped. Zach inhaled and turned around and walked off in the opposite direction.

-Landon smiled as he walked back into the abandoned warehouse. He smiled a wicked smile as he walked down the corridor. He burst open the door to the lab, Jason in the corner reading a book. The Doctor was standing over a pair of test tubes.

"Landon, not to question my employer, but I am not sure it was wise to release them."

"It was time. Everything is in place. All I need to do is lure Dustin here. Is everything ready?" Landon asked as he looked over towards Jason

"Yes, everything is in place." Jason sighed as he closed his book. "He's alone. The only ones that are together are the Sand Bloodline and the Clay Bloodline during this time of day."

"Then everything is in place. Doctor Edger, please get ready."

"Of course sir." Edger said in annoyance as Landon and Jason walked out of the room. "You're only getting what you want because I need you for my own plan."

-Dustin sighed as he sat back in the computer chair. He looked up at the huge computer screen that they installed. Dustin looked at the huge line of code on the screen. He let out another sigh as he turned his chair around. He got up on his own, without the cane. His leg was still a little sore, but he had full mobility once again.

Dustin was enjoying the past few weeks. No crimes were being committed, and the team was training in their spare time. When the others were at school, Dustin stayed back, working on the new computer. Most of the time Katherine was also with him, helping him. He was happy to get to know her more.

Dustin walked into the living area and headed for the fridge. His stomach grumbled as he searched for food. The phone in the room began to ring. Dustin popped his head over the fridge door and walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" Dustin answered as he brought the phone over to the fridge.

"Dustin. This is Bishop. There is an issue." Bishop said.

"What's going on?" Dustin asked as he began eating a sandwich.

"There was a report of you with an unidentified person blasting energy beams into the air." Bishop said.

"I haven't done that at all today." Dustin said.

"The reports show the person doing this has black hair." Bishop said.

"Landon." Dustin said as he frowned.

-Ryan stomped out of the school in frustration. He couldn't believe how arrogant Zach was acting. Zach knew better then to act like that, but maybe…

Ryan stopped by the sidewalk as the other kids walked towards their cars and buses. He realized that he didn't know the entire story, and Mike might have pushed Zach into a corner, and Ryan knew he would have done the same. Ryan flipped opened his phone and searched for Zach's number.

-Zach walked out of the school, annoyed at Ryan. He should have let him explain, but he just jumped down his throat. Zach heard his phone ring and pulled it out of his pocket. He looked at the name. It said Ryan. Zach rolled his eyes as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" Zach asked unenthusiastically.

"Zach we need to talk." Ryan said.

"Fine, meet me at my car." Zach said as he closed his phone.

-Ryan walked towards the now near empty parking lot. He could see Zach standing near his car. Ryan could see in Zach's face that he was ready to argue. Ryan was trying to avoid that.

"So you want to tell me how I'm screwing things up more?" Zach said.

"No, I wanted to say I was sorry." Ryan said as Zach looked at him surprised.

"You what?" Zach asked shocked.

"I shouldn't have jumped on you like that. It was wrong; I didn't know all the facts. I was just thinking of keeping a low profile, but if you're backed into a corner, you need to defend yourself." Ryan said shyly. He didn't like admitting he was wrong, but he also lived up to what he has done.

"Well it's ok. I over re," Zach said as his attention was taken away from the conversation. Ryan raised an eyebrow as he saw Zach looking above his head. Ryan looked up to see a bird flapping above his head.

"That looks like one of my clay birds." Ryan said.

"Yeah, I was wondering why you had it flapping around." Zach asked. Ryan looked back at Zach.

"I didn't." Ryan said as he was trying to figure out what was going on. The bird flew down and landed on the hood of Zach's car.

"Then who did?" Zach asked as Ryan widens his eyes as he could tell the bird was about to exploded.

"Zach RUN!" Ryan said as he began to turn the other way. Zach looked at Ryan confused and then back at the now glowing.

"My new CAR!" Zach said as he dove on top the ground as the bird exploded. The explosion was intensified as the bird hit the gas tank of the car. Zach and Ryan were blown to the ground with the explosion.

"What is going on?" Ryan asked as the ground under him began to rumble. He looked down to see he was on top of sand. Ryan looked down confused as the sand burst up and hit him in the gut. The impact caused Ryan to fly backwards and land next to Zach.

"What was with that?" Ryan yelled at Zach.

"What do you mean?" Zach asked.

"A pile of sand just punched me. Sound familiar?" Ryan accused.

"It wasn't me!" Zach defended.

"I was me." An oddly familiar voice said. Ryan and Zach looked up to a surprise. A face they never thought they would see in their life. "Now get up so I can kill you." Gaara from the Naruto cartoon said, but in real life. Ryan and Zach looked back at each other in shock.


	84. Chapter 83: Attack of the Clones

Chapter 83: Attack of the Clones

Nate walked out of the school and yawned. The sun was hot, but the air was cool, winter was around them, and approaching fast. The kids ran out of the building and Nate looked around to find his brothers car.

"Zach, come on, you're always late. He better be dead for not being here." Nate said to himself. Nate looked over the parking lot to the Elementary school that next to his school. Nate squinted as he saw something reflect the sun. The object moved back and then was launched towards Nate.

Nate's eyes wide grew wide as he recognized it as a Kunai. It was headed straight for him. Nate jumped back as the Kunai slammed into the ground. Nate looked to now see a cloaked figure on top of the building. Nate looked down at the Kunai and saw a piece of paper tied to the Kunai. The other kids around looked at Nate confused. Nate walked to the kunai and pulled it out of the ground and pulled off the piece of paper.

_'Meet me behind the school in the football field or she dies.' _ The note read. Nate squinted his eyes as he looked back up to the top of the school, now empty of life.

-Dustin flew through the air, the wind blowing in his face. In the distance a blast of energy came from the ground and diluted into the air. Dustin knew that was where Landon was. He was trying to get his attention, and Dustin knew he might be going into a trap, but he had to go. Dustin had some questions he needed answered.

Dustin approached a clearing in a wooded area outside of Columbus. He circled the area where he saw Landon smiled at him, and another person looking up at him. Landon said something to the other guy and he walked into the building. Dustin circled again towards the outskirts of the clearing, furthest away from Landon.

As Dustin landed he put too much pressure on his bad leg and he exhaled pain. Landon raised an eyebrow.

"Welcome Dustin. How have you been? I saw you meet Syrus." Landon said.

"Did you send him?" Dustin demand.

"No, Syrus and I don't get along. We normally end up trying to destroy each other. We finally decided to stop our battling. I honestly don't know why he attacked you. But I am happy to see you're in good health." Landon smiled.

"What are you doing?" Dustin asked.

"You mean launching energy blast into the sky? Call it my way to communicate with you. I'm happy to see you came alone."

"The others are in school." Dustin said.

"Yes well they are distracted none the less." Landon smiled again

"What are you up too Landon?" Dustin asked. Landon didn't answer. Dustin clenched his fist in rage. "TELL ME!"

"Make me." Landon provoked.

"With pleasure!" Dustin yelled as he yelled and turned into a Super Saiyan in an instant and flew towards Landon in a rage of fury. Dustin pulled his arm back, ready to hit Landon with his fist. As Dustin threw his punch, Landon threw his palm in front of himself and grabbed Dustin's fist.

"You still haven't learned that my power far exceeds yours. But please stop this; I do not want to fight." Landon said. Dustin inhaled as he flew back and landed on the ground and went back into his normal form.

"What did you want?" Dustin asked.

"It's about the future of the entire Bloodline Race. Please come inside, we have a lot to discuss. I will explain everything." Landon said as he turned around and headed for the doors. Dustin looked around the area, felling uneasy. Dustin took another deep breath and walked behind Landon, keeping enough distance just in case.

-Nate ran into the back of the school, now completely empty. In the distant he could see the cloaked figure in the middle of the football field. Nate didn't see anything one, but according to the note he had someone he was willing to kill. He had no time to lose.

Nate jumped over the fence and stopped 20 yards away from the cloaked figure.

"Where is she?" Nate yelled. The cloaked figure laughed.

"You fool, there is no one?" Nate attempted to look under his hood, but he couldn't. The voice struck a chord in his ear, like he knew it.

"What?"

"You fell for my trap!" The cloaked figure said as he pulled out what looked like a small pole, about 3 feet long, with blue stripes along the sides. On each end of the pole was what looked like a light blue colored crystal. The figures pulled the pole apart, extending its length, revealing another crystal in the middle the glowed. "Barrier Arena Activate!" The figure yelled as he threw the pole into the air. In a huge burst of light the pole exploded, and the football field and stadium was engulfed in a huge barrier. The barrier was almost non-noticeable, but Nate was able to see the difference.

"What is this?" Nate demanded. The cloaked figured laughed.

"This is a Barrier Arena. Two warriors enter, one exits. Your friends will be fighting in similar Barrier Arenas. But they will share your fate by their clones."

"Clones? What do you mean clones?" Nate asked curiously. The cloaked figure flipped back his hood revealing his face. Nate took a step back as he looked into the eyes of Sasuke. "How?"

"Yes you must be surprised to see me here." Sasuke said as he smirked.

-Zach and Ryan took another step back as they looked into the eyes of Gaara, wearing his Chunin Exam clothing. Zach looked past him to see the smoking explosion that was his car.

"How did you blow up my car?" Zach demanded. Ryan slowly looked over at Zach.

"Gaara, the REAL Gaara from the cartoon show is standing in front of us, and you're more worried about your car?" Ryan asked.

"But my car." Zach said in a sad voice.

"You both annoy me. I only wish I could kill you both." Gaara said as sand began to swirl behind him.

"You're not killing anyone." Ryan scowled as he took a step forward. Gaara looked straight at Ryan as the sand formed a fist and punched him again in the gut, launching him back. The force of the punch launched Ryan back to the school itself, the impact causing the side of the building to crack. Ryan fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ryan!" Zach yelled. Gaara pulled out the pole that Sasuke had and pulled it open. The crystal glowed bright as he threw it into the air.

"Barrier Arena!" Gaara yelled as he threw the pole into the air and it exploded and the area he and Zach were in was enveloped in a barrier. Zach looked around him as he looked for a way out. "No holes, just you and me, battling until one of us dies, or,"

"Or what?" Zach asked.

"In one hour's time, if we are still both alive, the barrier will no longer allow oxygen threw, and we will both die." Gaara said. Zach cursed under his breath. He didn't fully understand everything, but he was now on a time limit.

"Barrier Arena, hmm." Another voice in the distant yelled. In a burst of light the area covering the school itself was engulfed in the near see threw barrier. Zach saw Ryan finally being to move.

"So we have an hour to defeat you?" Zach asked.

"No. You have an hour to kill me. Only one of us can be alive." Gaara closed his eyes. "And it will be me!" From the swirling sand behind Gaara, a dozen sharp spikes made of sand launched towards Zach.

"Sand Barrier!" Zach said as nothing happen. "DAMMIT! Not again." Zach jumped out of the way as the spikes hit the barrier and in a small explosion of sparks landed on the ground. Gaara opened his eyes and squinted.

"Landon said nothing about the barrier's doing that." Gaara said in anger. Zach sighed on the ground as Gaara was distracted. He looked back at his car and shook his head. It then hit him. Inside the car was his Sand Sheaths. They were in the trunk, luckily the only part not totally destroyed. Zach inhaled deeply and jumped off the ground and sprinted for the car. Gaara shook his head as he saw Zach running towards the burning car. Gaara cocked his head.

"I am not sure what you are planning, but I doubt it will help. But if nothing else but to get rid of you faster." Gaara concentrated and the sand around him formed into a huge tidal wave of sand. Zach looked to his side as he saw the wave of sand. He tried to run faster. "Sand Tsunami!" Gaara yelled as the wave of sand started to move towards Zach. Zach looked ahead and saw the car only a few yards away, but the tsunami was gaining speed and was almost ton him.

Zach could now see the shadow of the tsunami over him and the car as well. Zach made one final attempt and jumped towards the car.

Gaara was pleased as he saw the tsunami engulfed Zach in a crash. The tsunami then crashed against the barrier and in an explosion of sparks stopped moving. The area was silent. Gaara sighed.

"Now I have to wait until the barrier goes down. Deidara and Sasuke better defeat their opponents." Gaara said to himself as he looked over into the other Barrier Arena.

-Ryan groaned as he pushed himself up. His back was throbbing in pain as he moved. He looked back to see the crack on the side of the school wall. Ryan pushed himself against the side of the school wall and tried to relax. He stretched his legs out and in a sudden burst of sparks, the bottom of his shoe exploded. Ryan panicked and jumped up as he kicked his show off and it hit an invisible wall, and the shoe burst into an explosion of electricity. Ryan stood back against the wall in shock and fear at what had happen. He was confused about what was going on. How long had he been out? What happen to Zach? Zach!

Ryan looked out, beyond the barrier and saw another one, surrounding where Zach and Gaara was. He saw Gaara, and the majority of the area was covered in sand, but no sign of Zach. Ryan felt a surge of panic in the thought of knowing nothing.

"What do we have here, hmmm? A fake?" A voice said from above him. Ryan looked up as he saw Deidara, the blond hair pulled up into a pony tail. The black akatsuki uniform covering most of his body. Deidara was standing on the ledge of the school watching Ryan.

"Fake?" Ryan asked confused.

"Yes you see there can only be one of us alive, something about the space time continuum, hmm." Deidara said thoughtfully. "You see this barrier will kill us both unless one of us is dead in an hour." Ryan's composure grew more serious. "And well even though I am made from your DNA, I feel a connection that we both agree; I am the one that should be allowed to live, hmm?"

"You're insane!" Ryan objected. Deidara frowned.

"I was afraid you would say that." Deidara said as he clapped his hands together. "Clay Birds, GO!" Deidara yelled as he a dozen clay birds flew from behind him and began to fly down towards Ryan. Ryan watched as the birds circle around towards him. He looked around and saw little room. There was maybe 4 feet between the side of the school wall and the dangerous barrier. The birds were closing in on him. Ryan jumped up against the wall the and the birds moved up as they got closer. As Ryan fell back to the ground, and the birds lowered their position as the got closer.

"One chance." Ryan said under his breath as the birds were almost on him, he jumped into the air, almost reaching the edge close to Deidara. Deidara raised an eyebrow. The birds rose and as Ryan did. Ryan began to slip down the wall as the birds had no time to follow suite. Ryan dropped to the ground as the first of the birds collided with the wall. Deidara jumped back at the explosion as it almost hit him. The area was filled with smoke.

"Clever, hmm." Deidara said as he walked over back to the edge of the building and looked down. There was a giant hole in the building, and Ryan was nowhere to be seen. "We get to play a game? Deidara smirked as he jumped off the school and in front of the hole and began to walk in.

-"We were made by your DNA, each of us." Sasuke said. Sasuke threw his cloak in to the air to reveal him wearing his pre-Chunin Exam clothing. Sasuke cracked his knuckles.

"Who cloned you? How did he clone you?" Nate asked. He didn't think cloning was possible.

"I don't know the specific process, but Landon was able to obtain your DNA and the Doctor cloned us." Sasuke said. Nate took in a deep breath.

"Landon? He's behind this? He made a clone of Ryan, Zach, me, and Dustin?" Nate asked in astonishment.

"No exactly. Only I, Deidara, and Gaara were cloned from your DNA. Landon apparently has other plans for your leader, we were not told. We were just awoken this morning and given our mission. Now do you have any more questions? The clock is ticking." Sasuke said as he pointed to the barrier.

"I know, we have an hour." Nate said as he looked around the area. An open field with a small stadium area with bleachers. Not much place to hide for a surprise attack. Nate looked over Sasuke's composure. He wasn't sure how powerful he was, at what state he is at.

"Yes, so let's not waste any more time!" Sasuke said as he rapidly moved his hands into different symbols. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as a barrage of fire balls came blazing out of his mouth and towards Nate. Nate jumped out of the way of the first fire ball as it hit the ground. The area it hit was engulfed in a hot blaze that Nate could easily feel. He looked up to see more fire balls falling towards him.

Nate closed his eyes and opened them up again to reveal his Sharingan, spinning. He smiled as he know foresaw the fire balls. Nate jumped back and avoided the first one as it engulfed the small area just like before. The third and fourth was dodged just as easy.

Sasuke closed his eyes and opened them up to reveal his own Sharingan eyes. "Well looks like this will be interesting." Sasuke said.


	85. Chapter 84: The Clone Wars

Chapter 84: The Clone Wars

Ryan ran down the empty hall way of his school. He heard foots steps, he stopped and listened more carefully. A single pair of feet were getting closer and closer. He turned around and all he saw a line of lockers on each side, and a door to a classroom interrupting the pattern. He still had some distance, but he needed to keep moving. Ryan began to run again.

As Ryan took a left turn towards another long hallway filled with lockers, he went through his mind, trying to figure out exactly what he could do. He didn't have his clay here at school, and even though he could summoning it from the ground and school structure, it would take a lot of concentration, and he didn't have the time. Deidara obvious had his own source of clay, so he had the advantage. Ryan then stopped, as if something hit him.

"That should work, but I have to time this perfectly." Ryan said to himself softly. He looked behind him, and the other way down the hall way ended with two large doors. Ryan inhaled and ran. As he ran past the other hallway he saw Deidara turning the corner. Deidara looked at him for a quick moment in surprise as Ryan looked at him. Ryan didn't stop running. He just hoped this would work.

-Gaara inhaled in pleasure. He didn't think it would be difficult to defeat the Sand Bloodline, but it was simpler then he imagined. Gaara stretched his back out as he looked towards the school. Deidara was following the Clay Bloodline. As long as he didn't get creative, he would not have a problem. Gaara's attention was grabbed by the ground shaking slightly. Gaara raised an eyebrow towards the sand he was standing on, and waited. After a few moments he shrugged it off as a piece of sand hitting the barrier or something. Gaara looked back up, and then the sand under him burst up into a pedestal, hitting Gaara in the chest and launching him up into the air. Gaara landed on the sand, face first.

Gaara pushed himself up from the sand; rage filled his face as he brushed the sand of himself as he got back to his feet.

"Come out Sand Bloodline! I know you're alive!" Gaara challenged. Answering to the challenge, the sand broke open as Zach jumped out, Sand Sheaths on his back. Zach smirked as he landed on the sand.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Zach said.

"Then I won't take it easy on YOU!" Gaara said as he extended his arm out and spear of sand flew out of the sand and towards Zach. The spear flew in the air with lightning speed. Zach jumped back and landed on the top of the sand. Zach smiled as the spear landed into the sand and looked as if it was absorbed sand.

Without warning, a dozen spears burst from underneath Zach. Zach jumped back, but one of the spears pierced the side of his arm. Zach landed back on the ground and looked at his arm, blood flowing from the newly opened wound. He looked back up at Gaara with an intense glare. Gaara was smiling.

"You're in over your head. I am far more advanced then you are. You don't stand a chance. And with the entire battle field made of my sand, the rest of your blood will spill!" Gaara laughed.

-"And you say your body was covered in blue lines, as a pattern?" Walkner said as he leaned forwards, listening to Vin's story. Mondak was wearing a red robe around himself, sitting back in his chair, but still listening to the story. Galcian looked narrowed eyed towards Vin as he listen to their battle with Syrus. He seemed more irritated then anything. Grant was wearing a similar robe as Mondak's, but looked uninterested in the story, almost bored.

Megan stood next to Vin as they explained what had happen with the battle with Syrus.

"This blue pattern, did it glow stronger as you felt the energy around you?" Mondak asked curiously. Vin inhaled as he remembered.

"It was hard to describe, it was almost as if all the energy was coming from me, in places that I never been able to reach before, but sense then I haven't been able to tap into that power." Vin explained. Mondak shook his head thoughtfully

"Mystic Art?" Walker said to the other Tribunal members without looking at them, just shaking his head. The others shook their head. Megan raised an eyebrow.

"Mystic Art? What's that? Megan asked. Before anyone could answer the huge wooden doors of the Tribunal Room burst open. A middle aged slim man ran in. The man looked like a scientist; wire framed glasses covered his eyes. He was in a panic as he ran next to Vin and Megan.

"Oliver, what is the meaning of this?" Galcian demanded in anger.

"Yes, what is going on that you ran into here in a hurry?" Walker asked in a more diplomatic voice.

"Sir's, well there is something that I found, that I never thought we would ever see again." Oliver said nervously.

"What is it?" Grant asked uninterested with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Well there was a huge change in the energy levels on the planet. And after looking at all the past energy levels on the planet, and comparing with everything I could find, and then back logging,"

"Get on with it!" Galcian demanded. Oliver jumped back at Galcian's out lash.

"A Barrier Arena." Oliver said as the room went silent. Galcian sat back in his chair is amazement at the word. Grant looked attentive for the first time in the conversation.

"Barrier Arena." Walkner whispered to himself as he stood up.

"Walkner, if there is a Barrier Arena that means someone has entered the ruins. There is only one person I know that would know where the ruins are." Mondak said. Galcian looked over to Mondak with a raised eyebrow.

"Ruins? You knew of the location of the Barrier Arena crystals?" Galcian said angered. "And you kept it from the rest of the Tribunal?"

"For the safety of everyone, trust me Galcian. But if someone has found the ruins," Walkner said as he looked past everyone. He sighed deeply as he began to walk around the large Tribunal bench. Mondak cocked his head as he watched.

"Walkner, what are you doing?" Mondak asked.

"I'm going back with Megan and Vin. There's only one person that could have uncovered the ruins. We have to get to the Barrier Arena before time runs out."

"Time runs out?" Vin asked as Walkner walked up next to them.

"Mondak, you're in charge until I return," Walkner said as he started to walk towards the door.

"Sir, what do you mean by time running out?" Megan asked.

"The Barrier Arena is a device originally developed by the Snake Bloodline. They made to get rid of the originals." Walkner said as they walked out of the room. Galcian looked angered at them as they left.

"WHO! Who uncovered the Barrier Arena research?" Galcian demanded. Mondak rolled his eyes.

"Landon." Mondak said in a single breath. Galcian looked back at Mondak with no responds.

"Originals? What do you mean?" Vin asked.

"Well the Snake Bloodline were working on Cloning." Walkner said as the turned a corner. Megan raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Cloning? Are you serious?" Megan asked.

"Yes, but they wanted to get rid of the original no matter what, even if it meant to sacrifice the clone itself. They could always clone another." Walkner said as the approached the stair case. Walker took the first step down. "So the Snake Bloodlines developed the Barrier Arena. It used a strange crystal that when combined with the proper device could form a barrier. But this was much more than a normal barrier. They didn't let anyone out, and if they tried, a huge shock of electric would volt threw their body. But it gets worst. In an hour's time, the barrier will only dissipate if there is only 1 warrior alive."

"What if there is more than 1 warrior left?" Megan asked.

"Then the barrier would go to its fail safe. It would stop letting oxygen threw, which in turn would kill both of them." Walkner said as he inhaled deeply.

"Well that's bad, but what's the hurry? Megan asked.

"Because the only one who would know where to look for the Barrier Arena is Landon. And he would only have one target." Walker said as he went past the main doors, and then continued into the basement.

"The Guardians." Vin gasped.

"Yes I believe so. We need to get there before it's too late." Walker said.

"But if they only have an hour, even if we leave now, we can't make it." Megan said. Walkner didn't answer as they entered the basement area. They looked around the old cellar where Ryan was taken when he was imprisoned.

"There is another way to the outside world that I have kept secret from most of you." Walker approached an empty brick wall. The bricks were worn, except for one that looked brand new. Walker pushed the brand new one and the ground began to shake. Megan and Vin looked down as the floor began to separate. Megan and Vin took a step back as a blinding light invaded the room from the hole from the floor.

"What is this?" Vin asked curiously. Walker grinned as the opening stopped and they saw a white portal. The portal made a low humming noise.

"This is a Portal directory for the outside world. We can take it and get there with swiftness. We have no time to lose." Walkner said as he jumped into the portal. In a flash of light Walker disappeared into the portal and the low hum turned into a lord ear piercing screech in Megan and Vin's ears. They looked at each other and Vin jumped into the portal. Megan covered her eyes from the blinding flash, as Vin disappeared. Megan inhaled deeply and followed suite as she was engulfed in the bright light.

-Sasuke and Nate circled each other, watching there every movement, there Sharingan eyes spinning at every foot step. They were battling with their minds, seeing each other's moves before the other did, trying to find an opening or a mistake that would give them the advantage. Nate grinded his teeth in frustration as he saw an outcome that ended badly for him.

"We should try that one Nate, I rather enjoyed your death there." Sasuke laughed as he took a long stride towards Nate. Nate took a step back, worried at Sasuke's movement. "I'm growing bored of this, aren't you? We see the battle, but we are not feeling each other's blood in our hands. The pain in our bodies as we destroy each other."

"You talk too much!" Nate said as he brought his hands together. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Nate closed his eyes as his body began to glow red. Sasuke's Sharingan eye spun around as bursts of fire launched from Nate's body. The first bunch of embers flew towards Sasuke as he took a long step to the left, easily avoiding the fire.

"Nate, you are so predictable." Sasuke said as he started to run towards Nate as he continued the Phoenix Flower. The flaming embers burst out faster out of Nate as he tried to stop Sasuke. The fire balla approached Sasuke as he moved sideways as he ran forward to avoid the flame. Before Nate could focus enough to hit Sasuke, he was already on him. Nate looked down to see Sasuke under him.

"How? I didn't see this?" Nate questioned as he was confused. He didn't see Sasuke doing this in his Sharingan eye.

"Exactly!" Sasuke said as he extended his leg into the air and the bottom of his foot impacted against Nate's jaw. Nate shut his eyes in pain and his red aura disappeared as he flew into the air. Sasuke looked up as Nate was flying towards the top of the barrier. "Once he hits the barrier, the electrocution will take him out, and I will have won."

Nate shook his head as he flew into the air. His jaw hurt badly, he almost felt like it was broken. He slowly opened his eyes as he inhaled deeply. He could see Sasuke on the ground below him, becoming smaller and smaller as Nate realized he was flying up in the air. Nate turned his head around to see the sky, and the thin near invisible barrier.

-Sasuke smiled as he watched Nate getting closer and closer to the barrier. Then suddenly Nate was engulfed in a burst of sparks as he hit the barrier. Sasuke laughed. "Yes! That was easier than I thought." Sasuke chuckled under his breath as the sky was illuminated in the burst of sparks.


	86. Chapter 85: Check Mate

Chapter 85: Check Mate

Tyler felt the stinging sensation of the air on his face as he flew at top speed through the air. It felt like forever sense he had been home and he finally made it. After weeks of traveling through the world, finding the Bloodline Rings, and also being shown the truth he was ready to relax. He inhaled the fresh air as it hit his face. He looked down at the building of Columbus from the Xenomorph infestation. He saw not much had been done. It must be a long process not just that, there has to be money issues, political issues.

In the distant he could see the faint outline of the base itself. Tyler smiled as he approached his home away from home. He wondered if the guys would be excited to see him. He wondered what kind of battles that they have fought. He increased his speed as he began to descend towards the earth. He looked down to see the outlined structure of the base. A wave of adrenaline coursed through his veins as he saw his goal. Tyler sped up as he descended further down.

-Tyler landed his feet in front of the front door of the base. Tyler took a long look over at the place and inhaled. He un-shouldered a shoulder bag and carried it with his hand. Tyler opened the door to the base.

The door swung opened as the sound of it hitting the wall clanged threw what seemed like an empty building. Tyler looked curiously at his watch. School was out for at least half an hour, he thought someone would be here.

"Hello?" Tyler yelled. His voice echoed down the hall. Tyler shrugged as he walked past the training room. He raised an eyebrow at the black markings around what looked like a new door. Almost like the old one was blasted off. He continued down the hall towards the living area. He wanted to check there, and if no one was there, he would leave a note and head home to see his mom.

"Hello?" A female voice said from inside the living area. Tyler stopped at the familiar voice, but couldn't figure it out. He knew it was not Megan.

"Hello?" Tyler said again in responds. The living area door opened and he saw Katherine.

"Tyler? Your back!" Katherine said in excitement. "The guys will be thrilled to see you again." Katherine said with smile.

'Yeah, I'm glad to be back. Where is everyone?" Tyler asked.

"Dustin I don't know. With his knee he hasn't gone out too much." Katherine said.

"His knee? What happen?" Tyler said confused.

"Long story. They had to fight this powerful enemy at Kings Island, and he did a number on his knee."

"I missed a lot huh?" Tyler said guilty. If he was not away he might have been able to help with what happened. Katherine could see Tyler's inner turmoil.

"Don't beat yourself up. You had that journey thing right?" Katherine reminded him. "How did it go?" Tyler looked down at the ground.

Uhh, well it was, interesting. But I want to tell everyone at once." Tyler said. "But where is everyone?"

"I don't know. I assumed the others would be here from school, and like I said, I'm surprised Dustin is not here." Katherine said. "Maybe something happened."

"Maybe." Tyler said as he clenched his eyes shut.

"What are you doing?" Katherine asked.

"I'm trying to feel everyone's energy signals. If there fighting then I will sense them." Tyler said as he inhaled and exhaled. "There. I feel Ryan and Zach, there close to each other. But it's weird. There fighting, but whoever there fighting, I feel Zach and Ryan in them. It's odd."

"What about Nate and Dustin?" Katherine asked.

"I feel a faint sense of Nate, a little bit way from Zach and Ryan, but Dustin, nothing." Tyler opened his eyes and saw the worry in Katherine's face. "Don't worry that could simply be because he's not fighting, and his power level is not strong enough to sense. I'm still getting use to it." Tyler said. "Anyway I am going to go see the others, and see if I can help." Tyler handed Katherine his bag as he ran for the door.

"Good luck." Katherine said as Tyler burst through the door and flew into the air.

-Ryan burst into the gymnasium doors into the empty arena like area. He looked back as he could see Deidara turning down towards him at the end of the hall from the closing doors. He had to act quickly, time was running out. He ran to the other side of the gym. It was a lone brick wall. He hoped he was right, because he only had one shot at this. He looked up and down the wall, when he heard the door kicked opened from behind him. Ryan turned his head to see Deidara at the entry of the door.

"Ryan, are we done playing cat and mouse. Can I just kill you and get this over with. I will never hear the end of it if Gaara kills your friend before I kill you." Deidara said playfully. Somehow the personality that Ryan enjoyed watching on TV was not as enjoyable in person.

"What is all this. Why are you doing this?" Ryan asked. Ryan was stalling.

"Why? Because we were told to. Do you do what your parents tell you to do? Yes. It's somewhat the same. But it was a nice challenge. Kill the person part of my DNA came from. I mean in a way, I am your brother." Deidara said with a smile. "I never wanted a brother." Deidara's smile went to a frown. "So I must kill you."

"Your logic is so great." Ryan said sarcastically.

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is I will kill you!" Deidara began to clap his hands together, but Ryan clapped his first.

"Detonating Art: Diamondback!" Ryan yelled as the ground begun to shake. Deidara looked at Ryan with a confused expression. With a blasting entrance, the huge clay snake fly threw the wall behind him. The snake, with lighting speed, slithered past Ryan and coiled itself around Deidara. Deidara had no time to react as the snake squeezed him. Deidara groaned in pain.

"Where did you get this clay? You didn't have access this amount!" Deidara said in frustration.

"The clay is from some construction the school is doing. I took a gamble, I wasn't one hundred percent sure the clay was here, but looks like I win." Ryan smirked. "Detonate!" The clay snake hissed as it began to glow bright. Ryan jumped outside form the hole the snake made as the explosion began. Ryan could hear Deidara yell in pain as a blast of fire from the explosion burst through the hole. Ryan dove out of the way. Ryan smiled as he was finally over this ordeal.

Smoke bellowed out of the school gymnasium as Ryan jumped back in. He wanted to see Deidara's body to make sure it was over. He looked on to see torn remains of the clay snake everywhere, but no sign of Deidara's body. Suddenly Ryan heard clapping coming from the entrance of the gymnasium.

"Very impressive. I didn't think you were that powerful, to summon something like that. Good thing I sent in my Clay Clone." Deidara smiled. Ryan took a small step back, and looked over his shoulder. All the clay was gone. "But now time is running out. No more playing around." Deidara turned serious and lifted his arms up, and six clay birds flew out of his cloak. "Now DIE!"

-Sasuke looked up at the falling sparks from the explosion of Nate's body fell from the sky.

"That was just too easy." Sasuke laughed as he looked into the bright explosion as it started too disappeared. Sasuke squinted as he thought he saw something. As his eyes adjusted he began to see the outline of a human body. He assumed it was Nate's corpse. But then as it got closer he could tell the body was coming down at an angle, and almost screaming.

-Nate felt the air past across his face as he flew down towards Sasuke. He could see he was not moving, he was confused, his plan worked. Nate had a split second to pull off his plan.

As he was flying up towards the barrier, and he remembered that barrier was electric. He formed a Chidori and clashed the barrier with the Jutsu. Nate was saved but was in pain. His body impacted the electric. But now his Chidori was super charged as he flew towards Sasuke, still frozen from confusion, gaining momentum with his speed. Nate was ready to impact. He would finish this now.

-"How? How did he survive that?" Sasuke cursed to himself under his breath. He could now see clearly Nate coming towards him, a Chidori in his hand, pointing right at home. But the Chidori was different. The lighting strands flowed past his body, much larger than before. Sasuke could sense this was different than before. He could taste the electricity in the air.

"Get ready!" Nate yelled as he quickly approached Sasuke.

"I won't lose to you!" Sasuke said as he held his right wrist with his left hand and sparks of lightning started to burst from his palm. "I have to live! It's my density!" Sasuke yelled as the Chidori fully burst out and strands of lighting flowed from his hand, down his arm. "Chidori!" Sasuke yelled as he jumped into the air towards Nate, meeting him head on in a battle of the Chidori's.

"Perfect! He can't get away now." Nate said as he quickly approached Sasuke. He was hoping that his was powerful enough take Sasuke out. If not he would have to move quickly to finish this before the barrier killed them both.

"Get ready to meet your maker!" Sasuke yelled in fury as they almost were clashing.

"Not before you do!" Nate countered as the Chidori's clashed in a burst of sparks. Both warriors yelled and pushed with everything they had as the strands of lighting flew around violently. Sparks burst into each other's faces. In a final effort they both pushed with all their strength and the Chidori's exploded in a huge flash. Nate and Sasuke were flung to different ends of the football field. Nate landed on his feet and was launched backwards, his feet dragging into the ground, stopping him. He pushed down on the ground with his hand to stop from moving. He looked over the field to see Sasuke standing up straight looking at him.

"Nate that was very impressive, but gave me to key to my victory." Sasuke smiled wickedly.

"Key to your victory?" Nate asked confused as he stood back up straight.

"Yes, just think. Our Chidori's were evenly matched up there right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah?" Nate said confused.

"Well then I know that my Chidori on its own just as powerful then you're charged up Chidori." Sasuke lifted his hand and formed another Chidori. "Yours on its own will be nothing!" Sasuke laughed as Nate felt his stomach turned heavy, as the realization that he couldn't win.

"AHH!" Zach yelled as he jumped in the air and threw out two sand spikes from his Sand Sheath towards Gaara. Gaara was perched on top of a pillar of sand, trying to get the upper hand. Gaara lifted his arm into the air, and another pillar lifted form the sand that engulfed the ground and intercepted the spikes. Zach let out a quick curse under his breath as he started to land on the ground.

"I'm tired of this game!" Gaara said as he lifted both of his arms into the air, and in a sudden burst, spikes flew out from the sand ground. Zach jumped up and grabbed onto one that was lifting up. Gaara sneered at him.

"You know if you keep this up, were both dead." Zach began to taunted. Zach realized a while ago, that if he was smart enough, he could at least not die. At that point both he and Gaara would be killed. Gaara wouldn't win at the least, which gave Zach some acceptance with the situation.

"You're a maggot that I will take out!" Gaara said. As his irritation grew, the sand spikes began to meld back into the sand ground. Zach jump down from the spike and smiled.

"Hey Gaara!" Zach yelled. Gaara growled inside his throat. "You seem to be having a tough time. If you're so superior to me, then why not prove it." He mocked. The irritation showed on Gaara's face.

"How I came from your DNA I will never know. But I will kill you!" Gaara said as two strands of sand flowed out from behind Gaara and formed into sharp points. "Time to find out what makes you tick." The stands launched towards Zach. Zach jump back avoiding the first one as it splashed into the ground. The second one curved around the other and curved upwards. Zach threw his hand out as his own strand of sand flowed from the Sand Sheath. Zach's stand intercepted Gaara's.

"Sorry, but you have to be better than that!" Zach laughed. Gaara inhaled and smiled, which unnerved Zach.

"Check." Gaara said. Zach was confused at Gaara's comment. The ground tumbled below him as he saw the first sand strand was still flowing into the ground. As it all hit him, out from the ground the other sand strand popped up from underneath him. The sharp tip of the strand spun around as it went for Zach's neck. Zach swayed his head back as the strand barely missed his neck. Sweat dripped from his forehead as the pillar of sand before him started to curve towards him.

"This is too close." Zach said as he pushed with the strand of sand that was intercepting Gaara's other. Zach launched back and skid from the sand on the ground. Zach's strand retracted back into the sheath and Gaara's launched forwards. Zach jumped to the side as it collided with the barrier behind him. The other strand loomed over him like a tower.

"Why won't you just lie down and die! It will be a lot easier for you, I promise. No pain." Gaara offered. "If you don't then we both die and suffocating will be a death filled with terror and fear. Your last moments will be the worst in your life." Zach raised an eyebrow; he didn't like the sound of that. "But if you take my offer, you may die easy. You can close your eyes, and I will grant you an honorable death, quick and painless. Time is running out, make your decision now." Gaara demanded.

Zach inhaled and weighted his options. What Gaara said, about suffocating, it scared him. He didn't want to die. So he only had 1 other option.

"Gaara, I have made my decision." Zach said as slowly closed his eyes and went to his knees onto the sandy ground. He slowly laid his hands onto the ground, letting the sand cover them.

"You are a lot smarter than I thought. I give my word for a quick and painless death. I will give you a few moments to reflect on your life and pray to whatever deity you want." Gaara said as he took a few steps forward. Gaara stood next to the Sand Strand and looked up. He waved his hand as it collapsed next to him. Gaara extended his arm out and sand flowed around it, forming a large sword shape. "Are you ready?" Gaara asked calmly.

"Yeah." Zach said calmly as well. Gaara lifted the sword into the air, and was prepared to strike.

"Good bye, you were a worthy opponent." Gaara said.

"So were you!" Zach laughed. Gaara raised an eyebrow in confusion as a giant fist made of sand launched from an angle from Zach and punched Gaara in the face. The sand sword fell into the ground as Gaara was launched back. Zach got up smiling as Gaara's body hit the barrier. He let out an ear piercing scream as the electricity coursed through his body. Gaara's chard body flopped onto the ground as smoke steamed from him. "Check Mate!" Zach laughed.

"Is it now?" A low voice said. Zach stopped his laughing as he looked around. Gaara was still on the ground, not moving.

"Who said that?" Zach asked. Suddenly the ground below him began to shake. Zach looked down to see the sand flowing towards Gaara, all the sand. "What's going on?" Zach yelled as Gaara became enveloped in sand. The huge blob of sand began to take shape. First two large feet formed at the bottom. A huge curve that looked like a stomach formed as two large arms for claws at the end of the hands formed. A small round sphere formed at the top and began to form a snout with large teeth and the huge black eyes with yellow iris formed.

"Shukaku." Zach barley breathed as the giant sand monster roared. Shukaku bent down towards Zach. Zach could see the unconscious Gaara on the top of his head.

"I believe this my friend, is checkmate!" Shukaku laughed.


	87. Chapter 86: Shining Hope

Chapter 86: Shining Hope

Tyler flew low to the ground, swerving between buildings and houses, trying to keep a low profile as he rushed to Ryan and Zach. Power levels have shifted a lot sense he left the base. Ryan's grew to a high level, but then dropped to near nothing. Zach's was all over the place as well. Tyler shook his head in frustration wishing he knew how to use the power level reading better. He wasn't sure what he was reading anymore. He just knew he had to get there as fast as possible.

As Tyler flew over a fence, into a yard, he noticed a giant black dog in the yard staring at him. Tyler ignored him as he flew past him. Tyler suddenly stopped midair. He attempted to fly forward, but couldn't. He was confused. He looked back to see the dog tugging at his pants leg.

"Strong dog? Get away!" Tyler said as he made a shooing motion. The dog growled as it showed its teeth. Suddenly there was rustling in the bushes next to Tyler, and in flash of a moment another giant dog jumped out and tackled Tyler. The giant golden haired dog pinned Tyler and growled in his face. Tyler formed an energy ball in his right hand, ready to blast the mutt off of him.

"Stand down." An old raspy voice commanded. The dog let out one last low growl as it turned around and hopped off Tyler. The other black dog that was holding onto Tyler's pants leg let go and went to its master, Walkner. Standing next to him was Megan and Vin.

"Tyler, it's nice to see you in good health." Vin said.

"I thought I felt you around." Megan said as she walked over and extended her hand out to help Tyler up. Tyler looked at her confused.

"You know the last time we saw each other you wanted me to die." Tyler remembered. Megan rolled her eyes. Tyler held his hand out and she helped him up. "What are all you doing here? What is happening with the guys?"

"We hoped you could enlighten us on that fact." Walkner asked.

"Megan and I have been gone for a few weeks now, and we had a report of a Barrier Arena. Walkner was worried." Vin said.

"Barrier Arena? I don't know, I just got home like an hour ago. I felt the guys fighting; I think they might be in trouble." Tyler said with a worried look on his face.

"Then we have to go help them. We were using these canines to track them, but your ability to track energy signals will work much better." Walkner said. "Please lead the way."

"Sure." Tyler said as he took off into the air. He turned back around to see the others watching just staring at him. "That's right, your all Ninja's, you can't fly."

"We can follow; don't worry about us, just go." Walkner said as Tyler shrugged his shoulders. He flew over into a small wooded area, and he could see the three of them jumping from tree to tree. Tyler looked back up and sighed as he felt a new huge energy signal, one far more powerful than Zach, Ryan, or Nate.

-The giant sand claw swiped down from the air and slashed at Zach. Zach jumped back, keeping his distance from the barrier. In his distraction, the other giant sand claw back handed him. Zach flew in the air and hit the ground hard, only a few feet from the barrier.

"Oh this is far more fun than a mercy kill! Your dead the moment I want, I can just play with you until it's almost time." Shukaku laughed. Zach groaned as he picked himself off the ground. He had nowhere to run, he was out of ideas. He couldn't fight Shukaku. And he knew he was right, Shukaku was playing with him, if he wanted Zach would already be dead. Shukaku opened his mouth wide.

"SAND BULLETS!" Shukaku yelled as large blocks of sand came crashing down towards Zach. Zach ran past the first one as it hit the earth, making the ground shake. The second one hit closer to Zach as he sprinted across the battlefield. Zach looked up to see a third on barreling towards him. He was in the corner, and nowhere to go. He was trapped. Shukaku spread his arm out and blocked his path. The Sand bullet was almost on him; Zach closed his eyes tight and prepared for the worst.

Then there was nothing. Zach felt nothing, and only saw the darkness under his eye lids. _Was he dead, was it painless? Was it all over?_ Zach slowly opened his eyes to a blinding light. He was even more confused.

"What is this?" Shukaku demanded in his menacing voice. Zach fully opened his eyes and saw the light was coming from him. He looked at his arms, and a line pattern glowed across his arms. He felt the same pattern across his face and the rest of his body. It glowed a bright brown gold, the same color as sand. The patterns were similar to those on Vin at Kings Island. Zach felt a sudden surge of energy. He slowly closed his eyes again and smiled.

"I think I just evened up the score!" Zach said as he focused and the light shined brighter from the patterns and he felt even stronger. Zach opened his eyes, they were now pure black. Shukaku growled.

-The six clay bird flew in the air and buzzed as they approached Ryan. Ryan was waiting for the perfect time to dive out of the way. Deidara began to laugh.

"This will be quite fun to watch you DIE!" Deidara laughed louder to the annoyed Guardian. The birds dove towards Ryan as he jumped and rolled out of the way. The clay birds smashed against the ground and exploded, leaving a small hole in the gymnasium floor. Ryan looked back at Deidara as he clapped his hands together.

"This is bad." Ryan said.

"Oh you have no idea Ryan." Deidara said. Suddenly eight pillars of harden clay arose from the ground, surrounding Ryan. "You see Ryan; I will detonate each one of these, one at a time. You will surly survive a few of them, but imagine the pain you will be in." Deidara cackled. Ryan looked at the pillars around him, there was little space in-between the pillars, not enough for him to get out. Ryan closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Come on, come on!" Ryan said under his breath. Deidara smiled.

"You can't control the clay I have here. It's impossible, good try though." Deidara said. "Detonate!" Deidara yelled as the first of the pillars began to glow.

"COME ON!" Ryan yelled as he felt the pressure in the air and knew the pillar was about to exploded.

-"So are you ready to battle it out, Chidori versus Chidori?" Sasuke mocked. He flung his arm that held the Chidori in the air, the strands of lighting followed. Nate took another step back. "What's wrong? Don' you think your Chidori could win? Or at least tie? No?" Sasuke laughed. "If I don't kill you now, someone else would just pick you off. You're a weak young boy, worth nothing to your team. They could get along perfectly fine without you. Now let me do your friends a favor, and get rid of you!" Sasuke said as he began to run. A football field stood between them.

Nate began to panic. He had to figure out something, but nothing was coming to mind. Sasuke was more powerful. Nate closed his eyes. He saw darkness, and he was ready to embrace it.

"iv…." A familiar voice said. Nate opened his eyes but he was surrounded by darkness, floating in it. He was in his own mind he thought. He was out of reality, trying to forget. "Li…" the voice said again.

"Who's there?" Nate yelled in the empty never ending darkness. Suddenly a small piece of light appeared in the distance.

"ve…" The voice said again. Nate shook his head confused. Who was this, and what were they trying to say.

"What?"

"Live…." The voice said, more clearly as it came closer. The light formed the shape of a human body. Nate gasped as a tear ran down his eye.

"Lauren," Nate gasped out. In the light, Lauren was in a heavenly light appearing before Nate.

"You must live Nate, please. I promise it will be ok, but you must live." Lauren said as she started to back away, getting further and further away. Nate panicked and attempted to run forward, but it seemed as if was not moving in the darkness.

"LAUREN!" Nate called out as she disappeared. Nate felt rage as she was gone. Nate closed his eyes in anger.

Nate opened his eyes again; a bright red glow surrounded his eyes. Beyond the glow, Sasuke was standing in the middle of the football field, confused.

Nate's body was covered in a line pattern, glowing a bright red; he felt the patterns glowing with power. His Sharingan was spinning faster than before, and the red in it glowed as the patterns.

"What? What is this?" Sasuke yelled in frustration.

"You're wrong Sasuke." Nate began to say. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I am important to my team, and important to my friends, and I am able to defeat you!" Nate yelled as he threw his left arm into the air. The Light pattern on him glowed brighter, his Sharingan spinning so fast it was hard to tell he had it. "From the mixed bloodlines that course through my veins!" Nate said as a burst of chakra came out of his hand. It took shape as the Chidori, but not the lightning element.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke questioned.

"Grant me an element that can destroy my foe!" Nate continued. From the Chakra that flowed around his arm and hand, it ignited into flames. A fire ball floated in Nate's palm as stands of fire flowed down his arm. The fire touched his skin, but did not burn in. Nate showed no signs of pain. "Mystic Art: Flaming Chidori!" Nate yelled as he charged at Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head and ran towards Nate.

"I won't lose like this! I CAN'T LOSE!" Sasuke yelled as they charged forward. They were mere five feet away, and the Chidori's clashed. Flames and sparks blasted in all directions as they pushed with all there might. "See even now we are tied!"

"Are we?" Nate said with a smirk. He pushed his Flaming Chidori further in. Sasuke's began to dissipate and Nate pushed in a finally time. Nate forced the Flaming Chidori into Sasuke's palm. Sasuke yelled in pain as he jumped back. He held his hand in pain. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Nate yelled as he ran towards Sasuke again, the Flaming Chidori blazing. Sasuke had no time to react. His Sharingan Eye spun as he foresaw his own death.

Nate extended his arm and the Flaming Chidori hit Sasuke in the chest. Sasuke felt the burning singe on his skin as he yelled. The stands of fire flew out around the fireball and curved around Sasuke's body and lurched into his back. The flames coursed into Sasuke's spine as he yelled louder. Sasuke bent his head back and into the air as fire blasted out of his mouth and eyes.

Nate griped his hand together and formed fists, making the Flaming Chidori disappear. He jumped back and watched as Sasuke's' dead body fell to the ground. Nate took in a few deep breaths as the line pattern began to stop shining red, his Sharingan stopped spinning. Nate fell to his knees in exhaustion. His breathing became more labored.

"Life signs detected…..1. Disabling Barrier Arena." A monotone voice said. Nate looked into the sky as the barrier began to disappear. The device that Sasuke used to create the barrier feel to the ground. The light pattern was no longer on Nate as he looked at his hands. They were shaking.

"What did I just do? How did do it? What was I saying?" Nate asked himself in confusion as he was now alone in the middle of the football field. The only noise was the wind.

-Smoke filled the gymnasium after the explosion of the first pillar. Deidara waited patiently for the smoke to go out from the giant hole Ryan made before. He began to see the outlines of the other pillars. He was hoping Ryan was in pain. He couldn't wait. As the smoke bellowed out of the way Deidara looked on shocked. In the middle of the pillars was a round ball, what looked like hardened clay.

"How did he get the clay for that?" Deidara yelled in anger. The clay began to crack. From the cracks a bright glowed forced through. More and more cracks were made as the light grew brighter.

"AHHH!" Ryan yelled as the ball of harden clay shattered. Ryan stood up, the line patterns on him as well. They glowed a dark grey, and made an 'X' over his face. Ryan looked right into Deidara's eyes, and Deidara looked back in his pure dark as coal eyes.

"Your eyes, there different. Those line patterns." Deidara said. Ryan smirked.

"Mother Earth, bless my pure Bloodline and give me the soil I need!" Ryan yelled as the line pattern glowed more brightly. Ryan bent onto the ground and slammed his palms onto the ground. "Arise to help me win. Mystic Art: Clay Dragon!" Ryan yelled as the ground shook violently. Deidara looked at the ground under him as it began to crack. Steam blew through the cracks, but Deidara was sure he heard snorting. Deidara jumped back as the cracks burst open and a large grey claw came out. The claw grabbed onto the ground, gripping onto the floor with this long sharp nails. The claw pulled itself up and another claw emerged, gripping the floor in the same fashion.

"I can't even summon a Clay Dragon. How are you?" Deidara asked in frustration as the Clay Dragon pulled itself up, reveling its long narrowed body. The Dragon hissed threw its sharp teeth as it stopped Deidara from escaping.

"Now Dragon!" Ryan yelled as the Dragon flew forward towards Deidara. Deidara jumped out of the way as the Dragon crashed into the wall. Deidara looked back as he landed on the bleachers. He ducked into them, taking cover. The Dragon snapped it's fangs at him.

"Damn it to hell. I can't get past this thing. At best I can stall until time runs out to take out Ryan." Deidara said as the snaring from the Dragon above became silent. Deidara looked at the Dragon as it was now calm, almost waiting. Suddenly the shadowed area underneath the bleachers became bright from a glow behind him.

"I'm tired of you hiding." Ryan said from behind Deidara. Deidara opened his eyes in surprise as he turned his head to see Ryan standing behind him; the grey glow from the patterns on his skin blinded his eyes for a quick moment.

"That speed, the stealth." Deidara began to say.

"Don't think about it too much, or you will have wasted you last moments." Ryan said as he grabbed Deidara by his arm. Deidara looked down at Ryan's hand as he gripped it tight. Deidara felt pain. "Dragon, catch!" Ryan said as he lifted his arm up, flinging Deidara into the air, blasting threw the bleachers. Deidara looked up to see the Dragon opening its mouth. He quickly looked back down to see Ryan just staring a blank stare back at him.

"AHHHHH!" Deidara yelled as he felt pain in his side. He looked back to see he was in the teeth of the dragon. Deidara gasped as he saw his blood coming out from the wounds. Deidara grinded his teeth through the pain. "Finish me off!" He demanded.

"Now where is the fun in that?" Ryan said coldly. "I thought of a much more fitting end for you Deidara." Ryan turned and ran towards the giant hole that was made earlier. He stop right next to the hole and looked back towards the dragon. "Detonate!" Ryan yelled as he jumped out of the hole. The Clay Dragon began to glow.

"You," Deidara coughed. "You bas…." The Dragon began to explode around Deidara and the entire gymnasium was engulfed in a huge explosion.

-Shukaku took a step from the now glowing Zach. Zach clutched his fist as the pattern glowed brighter.

"What will this do? You're sparkling." Shukaku laughed.

"I'll show you what I can do." Zach yelled. Zach crossed his arms. "The sand around me flow towards me!" Zach yelled as the sand flowed around his arms and began to form a curved into an edge, almost sickle like. "Form the sharpest blade, that will allow me to cut threw anything on this planet!" The sand finished curving and became a full sickle, and each arm, curving around the hands.

"You think that scares me? Now DIE!" Shukaku yelled as he began to swipe down towards Zach. Zach jumped up and slashed at the middle of Shukaku's arm, ducking out of the way of the claw swipe. The claw fell off and hit the ground. Shukaku yelled. "HOW?"

Zach jumped from the leg and ran up the shoulder. He could see Gaara on the top of the head as he ran faster. Shukaku shifted his eye to see Zach heading towards Gaara.

"NO!" Shukaku yelled as he swiped with his good claw onto his shoulder. Zach jumped out of the way, the claw ripping into Shukaku. Zach crossed his arms and dove down towards Gaara's head.

"Mystic Art: Sand Sickle!" Zach yelled as he slashed at Gaara's throat, his head being hit off and thrown into the air. Shukaku screamed as he began to melt into the ground. Zach dropped to the ground and looked at the sickle on his arm, and saw the blood drop from it. Zach dropped his arms to his side and the sickles deformed, the light pattern disappeared, and he fell to his knees. Zach breathing became labored as he looked at the ground not speaking


	88. Chapter 87: Gathering The Group

Chapter 87: Gathering the Group

Smoke bellowed from the destroyed gymnasium. The walls were crumbling; the ground was blackened from the explosion. The ceiling looked as if it could collapse any moment. Ryan jumped from outside into the gym, the light pattern still glowing strong on him. He looked around, trying to find a sign of life.

"Life signs detected….1." A voice said from outside. Ryan looked up as the barrier disabled itself. Ryan turned his head to watch it happen. He closed his eyes as the light pattern began to disappear. He inhaled deeply as it was gone and he dropped to the ground.

Ryan began to breathe heavily as he opened his eyes. He tried to take the breaths in carefully. He felt panicked, like he hadn't taken a breath in a long time.

"What was that?" Ryan replayed the events in his head. He remembers everything in great detail, and how he did it, but at the same time he felt as if he didn't do it, like there was someone controlling him. It scared him. He didn't understand the power he had, the speed, and the ruthlessness. He was more freaked out about that than anything else. He had never felt that rage in him before, but it over took him, and made him give Deidara a merciless kill. He knew he wouldn't do that, but he did. His head was filled with too much; he was too confused by the situation. He sighed a long sigh.

-"Are we almost there?" Vin yelled form below as they ran. Tyler was up in the air and in the short distance he could see the top of Ryan and Zach's school, with smoke coming from it.

"We're almost there. But I don't sense high power levels anymore. And a few of them are gone." Tyler yelled back at them.

"Can you tell which of them are still around?" Walkner asked.

"No, they are too dull sorry. But we should be there any second." Tyler said as they exited the forest area. They all stopped as they could now see the battle field. Sand was everywhere. The crushed remnants of Zach's car were on its side from the sand. There was no sign of life, no movement.

"My God, what happened?" Tyler asked as he landed onto the ground next to them.

"Landon achieved what he wanted I think. I'm, sorry to say but I don't see your friend anywhere." Walkner said as he walked towards the battle field. Suddenly they saw Zach lying on the ground, looking up into the sky.

"Zach?!" Tyler said as he ran towards him. Vin followed.

"It's a relief to see you alive my friend!" Vin said. Zach moved his head to the side and saw Tyler and Vin running towards him. Zach was confused, they were gone. He didn't know what to think. He pushed himself up, sand sticking to the back of his shirt.

"Tyler? Vin?" Zach said softly. He was still weak. Tyler extended his hand to help him up.

"Zach, thank God you're alive. We were afraid you were killed." Tyler said remembering Walkner's explanation.

"I got him. But it was a miracle. Like with you and Syrus." Zach said as he looked at Vin. Vin looked confused.

"You mean the Mystic Art?" Walkner said as he walked into the conversation.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Zach asked. Tyler looked just as confused. Walkner laughed.

"I'm honestly surprised that you boys were able to use the Mystic Arts. Well I'm sure the others are fine then, but let's gather everyone so I can explain this." Walkner said with a delighted smile. Walker began to walk towards the smoke bellowing out of the school. Megan walked behind him and looked confused.

"You have any idea what he's talking about?" Zach asked.

"You got me; I'm the youngest Tribunal Member. This is old school stuff, when Walkner was in the Blood War." Megan said.

"Blood War?" Zach and Tyler said at the same time.

"Come now, your other friend is waiting." Walkner said as he walked further away. Megan turned and began to follow. Then Zach brushed himself off as they ran to get to Walkner and Megan.

-"Hello?" Walkner's voice echoed from the hole in the wall. The ceiling was still covered in smoke, but the rest of the room was clear. Ryan looked up from looked at the charred bleachers.

"Walkner?" Ryan asked confused. He then saw Megan jump into the room. Vin followed.

"Megan, Vin, your back!" Ryan said surprised. Tyler and Zach jumped in behind them. "Tyler?!" Ryan said in more surprise. Ryan smiled the first time sense he returned to normal.

"They're both alive?" Megan said in surprise. "I can't believe this. The way Walkner was talking, I assumed they would die."

"I never expected them to be able to use the Mystic Arts." Walkner said in delight. Ryan looked down at the ground at the mention of the Mystic Arts.

"Ryan, dude what happen in your fight?" Zach asked.

"Well I activated something called Mystic Art," Ryan began.

"Me too." Zach said. Ryan and Zach exchanged a look, a look of confusion, and worry. Zach turned to Walkner.

"Please explain what the Mystic Art is." Zach requested.

"I think it best to explain it to everyone at once. There are two members left of the Guardians." Walkner looked over to Tyler.

"What?" Tyler said confused.

"Would you please track down the others energy signal's. You're the only one that can." Walkner reminded him. Tyler shook his head as he closed his eyes and the others waited.

"I can sense Nate's energy, it's very small, but I think he's that way." Tyler said pointing to the west.

"That's the direction his school is in." Zach said. "Come on." Zach said as he ran for the hole in the wall. Tyler nudged Ryan as the others followed.

"What's with this Mystic Art thing? You and Zach are acting weird." Tyler asked.

"It's hard to explain, I felt like I had no control, but at the same time I did have control. I summoned a Clay Dragon, but I was not me, I was merciless. It was like I had dozen of voices driving me to do it, and I had no choice but to listen. It was weird." Ryan said as he looked on as Vin jumped out the window, the last of the group. "Come on, we have to catch up." Ryan ran for the hole. Tyler looked on confused, and worried.

-Nate looked at the palm of his head. The palm that formed the Flaming Chidori. He was looking for some sign of burn, or marks. Nothing. It looked like nothing was done. He handled fire and didn't get burned. A sense a weird accomplishment overcame him.

"What are you doing?" Zach yelled from a distance. Nate looked up from his palm to see Zach standing there, a world of relief on his face as he saw his brother. Megan and an old man walked up next to him.

"Just taking it all in. You won't believe what I did!" Nate ran to them in excitement.

"Let us take a wild guess." Tyler said as he, Ryan and Vin walked up.

"Tyler?!" Nate said in excitement and confusion.

"I keep getting that today." Tyler said with a laugh.

"Mystic Art?" Zach asked. Nate stopped in front of him amazed.

"How did you know?" Nate asked confused.

"Ryan and I did a Mystic Art as well." Zach said.

"Seriously?" Nate said with an expression of disappointment. "I thought I was the only one." Walkner laughed. "Who's the old dude?" Vin opened his eyes wide.

"This is Walkner, head of the Tribunal; please show respect, he is not some dude." Vin defended.

"Calm down Vin, its ok. My name is Walkner, and yours?" Walkner extended his hand out for Nate. Nate shook his hand.

"I'm Nate. Nice to meet you." Nate smiled.

"A pleasure. Now we have one more to add to the group." Walkner looked over at Tyler, as the rest of the group looked at him too.

"I love how I'm just around to detach energy." Tyler said as he rolled his eyes. Tyler sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Dustin is missing?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, he wasn't at the base Tyler said." Megan said.

"That's weird. He never leaves without telling someone." Ryan said.

"I'm not sensing anything." Tyler said.

"Well he has to be somewhere." Zach said. Tyler was silent for a few moments and then suddenly opened his eyes.

"I sense him!" Tyler said in excitement. He opened his eyes as he saw everyone else looking in the sky behind him. Tyler looked behind him and saw a huge pillar of yellow light.

"Yeah I think we figured it out." Ryan said. Tyler sighed.

-A giant yellow energy blast burst through the ceiling of the abandoned warehouse that housed Landon. Threw the blast Dustin flew up and out of the building. The blast, now disappeared, and Dustin looked down, with his green Super Saiyan eyes, staring down at Landon as he watched.

"What were you trying to do to me?" Dustin yelled in rage. The wind around the warehouse began to pick up. Dustin's hair blew in the wind, just like the leafs on a tree. Landon grinded down on his teeth as Jason looked panicked. The professor who helped with the clones was already running out of the room.

"Your mind couldn't comprehend what has happen! Get down here now!" Landon yelled. Dustin brought his hands together.

"KAAAAA…" Dustin began as the golden energy turned into a ball in his hands.

"Sir, he's going to destroy the lab," Jason said.

"I know. Stop him!" Landon said. "I'll take care of what needs to be here." Landon turned around. Jason looked up towards Dustin.

MEEEEEEHHHHHAAAAAA….." Dustin continued to grow the energy in his palms.

"I have nothing against you, but," Jason turned his head and looked at Landon. "I don't have a choice!" Jason held out his hand. "Rasengan!" A burst of wind turned into chakra and into Jason's hand. The Rasengan grew in power as he concentrated.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEE….."

Jason jumped off the ground and onto a table. He then jumped through the blasted ceiling and onto the roof. Jason bent his knees as he jumped towards Dustin.

"HAAAAAAAAA!" Dustin unleashed the Kamehameha towards Jason. Jason prepared his Rasengan as they collided. Dustin screamed in intensity as he pushed more power into the attack. Jason roared as he pushed himself. Sweat flowed from his forehead, knowing he couldn't do this for much longer. He looked behind to see Landon moving a large object out of the room.

"WHY? WHY DO YOU HELP A MONSTER LIKE THAT?" Dustin demanded.

"You wouldn't understand. But believe me it's best to just GO!" Jason pleaded. Dustin didn't budge. Dustin screamed louder and the Kamehameha grew in power. Jason knew he couldn't hold out much longer.

"Jason!" Landon yelled. Jason turned his head to see Landon nod his head. Jason exhaled as he pulled his arm back and dove out of the way of the Kamehameha. Jason landed on a tree branch as the energy beam blasted into the warehouse in a huge explosion. Landon went flying out of it at the last minute. Landon flew next to Jason.

"Did the Professor get out?" Jason asked worried.

"He did, and with what I wanted. We're meeting north. Kill him." Landon said as he nodded towards Dustin.

"But," Jason began to say.

"The test was a failure, there's no reason to let him live. If he follows us it will screw up everything." Landon said as he flew off into the woods. Jason looked up as Dustin watched the flames engulf what was the warehouse. Jason inhaled as he noticed Dustin was not pursuing them. He was just watching the flames. Jason grabbed a Kunai from his belt and prepared to attack. His hand shook as he looked on.

"I'm sorry." Jason said as he looked down and dropped the kunai. He turned around prepared himself to jump onto another branch. He turned his head and looked on to see a group of people run out from the trees on the other side. Jason took the jump to the other tree and didn't look back again.

-"Dustin!" Ryan yelled as they ran into the clearing. They all saw the burning building, and looked at Dustin in his Super Saiyan form. Dustin looked over to see everyone. He was surprised to See Walkner, Vin and Megan. Plus next to Zach was Tyler. Dustin sighed in relief as he began to descend to the ground.

"Tyler?" Dustin said with a smile as he released his Super Saiyan form and was back to normal.

"The one and only." Tyler said.

"Megan and Vin? Walkner too? What's going on?" Dustin asked as he landed on the ground. "I was only gone for a little bit." Zach, Ryan, and Nate looked at each other.

"It's been a LONG TIME!" They yelled at the same time. Dustin laughed.

'What happened?" Dustin asked. Walkner coughed to draw attention to himself.

"We have much to discuss. Is there a place where we could talk?" Walkner asked.

"Yeah, we have a base. Let's head there." Dustin said.


	89. Chapter 88: Tyler's Journey

Chapter 88: Tyler's Journey

Dusk was falling over the city as the light dwindled from the windows in the living area of the base. Everyone had gathered, preparing themselves for Walkner's story. Walkner sat in the recliner, rocking back and forth. Nate, Tyler and Vin squeezed on the couch for comfort. Megan propped herself against the wall, and Zach took a place by her, using the excuse that there was nowhere else to sit. Megan just rolled her eyes. Dustin sitting down, back on the opposing wall, with Katherine sitting next to him. She was relieved to have him back, but Dustin didn't answer why he left yet. It bothered her, but she let it go.

"Alright, we have a lot to discuss. First off," Walkner turned towards Tyler.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Your journey. Tell us what you found out." Megan said. Tyler sighed as he turned the Katherine.

"Do you still have my bag?" Tyler asked. Katherine nodded her head.

"It in the back, the first bedroom on the left." Katherine pointed. Tyler got off the couch and walked into the back room. He came back out with his duffle bag. He unzipped the bag, and glow came from it. Tyler pulled out seven large rings, different colored, all glowing.

"These are the seven Bloodline Rings. The Ring of Wishes." Tyler held up the White World Ring. "The Ring of Anger" Tyler held up a Red Ring quickly.. "The Ring of Happiness." Tyler smiled as he showed the yellow World Ring. "The Ring of Hatred." Tyler said as he in handed and lowered his brow. "The Ring of Hope." Tyler said hopeful as he held up the Blue World Ring. "The Ring of Sadness." Tyler looked to the ground sorrowed as he held this ring up. "And lastly," Tyler said joyfully. "The Ring of Joy." Tyler held up a Cyan Ring. Tyler put the seven rings away, and gain control of his emotions.

'You know you didn't have to act out each emotion as you told us." Ryan said.

"I really couldn't help myself. The Rings emotions surge threw you, making you have the emotion." Tyler said.

"What happens if you hold more than one ring at a time?" Dustin asked.

"You have both emotions. I tried a few combinations. Like Green and Red. I was actually more powerful." Tyler shaking his head.

"Ok so you can have more emotions," Zach added. "But what does this have to do with anything?"

"Well I couldn't get the answers I wanted without gathering all the Bloodline Rings. And well when I did, the answer was not what I wanted to hear." Tyler began to remember as everyone was on the edge of their seats.

-"I was at the final temple. I was standing before the Purple World Ring, it spinning on its pedestal. I walked up and grabbed it." Tyler told the story. "As I grabbed the final Ring, the temple shook violently. The walls seemed like they were crumbling. Suddenly everything stopped, and I mean stopped. There were bricks in midair, just not moving. I was confused. Then she appeared.

"Sonya. She was heavenly. Everything about her, her voice, her look." Tyler remembers Sonya. Hair flipped up, and purple cut off top, and white pants. Almost like a genie's pants. "She was always at every location, appearing out of nothing and disappearing, helping me, telling me where to go. She was a nice guide. But it was different this time.

"Sonya was saddened when she appeared. It confused me. Not like she showed any emotion before, but that time, was different.

-"You have found the final Bloodline Ring." Sonya said. Tyler stood before her, watching in awe at her white glow. "Now your journey is done, and your truth will be revealed."

"Finally. It's about time." Tyler said revealed. Suddenly he felt something different in the air. Tyler looked up to see disappear in Sonya's eyes. A dark shadow loomed over her slowly. "Sonya! Look out!" Tyler yelled as he extended his hand out. "Vanishing Beam!" Tyler yelled as a pink energy blast flew towards the shadow. Sonya did not move as the shadow took form. The Vanishing Beam hit it, but nothing happened. The Shadow took a long narrow form, and curving to make a head. Two red eyes opened from the side of the thin head. The scales began to form around the body. Tyler watched as the black snake stuck its tongue, brushing up against the top of Sonya's head.

"Very good Tyler. You have done very good." The snake slithered out of his mouth. Tyler took a step back in shock at the talking snake.

"Who are you?" Tyler Demanded.

"My name is of no concern." The snake said as he slithered his tail around Sonya's feet. "But you are going to get what you came for, the truth. The truth about your past, about what bloodline you are." Sonya shivered as the tail coiled slowly around her legs.

"What are you doing to her?" Tyler asked.

"You do not need to worry about her. Her life is already mine; I used her to find you." The snake said. Confusion hit Tyler as he watched the snake coil more and more around her.

"Stop!" Tyler yelled as he let out another energy blast. The snake moved his head to dodge the blast. The snake's eyes narrowed as he looked onto Tyler.

"You don't understand Tyler. This has all been foretold. She was only created to guide you. Now her purpose is over." The snake said as the top of the tail began to slither around her neck. Sonya gasped in one of her final breaths.

"I don't care if that's what she is for; she's a life like any other." Tyler said trying to defend her. Sonya eyes were covered by the snake.

"She has done her function, she is no longer needed. You on the other hand, we still need you." The Snake said.

"Need me?" Tyler said confused.

"Yes you are. Because you are like Sonya. You were made for our use. You haven't fulfilled your purpose yet." The Snake said.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked.

"Oh come on," the Snake smiled. "You are smarter than this. Your ancestors, they were made by the Snake Bloodlines for their use. You're a descendant for Experiment 1-02. You are manufactured for our use. And we will use you soon."

Tyler looked at the Snake blankly, hardly breathing. It was processing threw his brain. It was scaring him.

"Well you took this trip to find the truth, and here we are, the truth out in the open, and now you know what you must to." The Snake said in a sly voice. The Snake began to slither back into the darkness. Tyler began to snap out of it as he snake was almost gone.

"Wait!" Tyler yelled, but it was too late, the snake and Sonya were gone.

-Tyler sighed as he finished his story. "And that what happened. I am a descendant of the Snake Bloodline Experiment. My descendant was made for something, I just don't know what."

"In all my years, I never knew the Journey was meant to find you." Walkner said. "I wouldn't have sent you."

"Well no matter, we know who he is." Megan said as she pulled out her lightsaber and in a flash of pink it ignited. "Now to make sure whatever the Snake Bloodline wants with you never comes true." Megan took a step forward. Everyone got up and blocked her path, except Walkner. Zach grabbed Megan by her arms.

"You can't be serious Megan?" Zach asked.

"I'm sorry. The Force Bloodline is supposed to hunt all the experiments down." Megan said, almost restraining herself.

"Tyler is not an experiment." Dustin interjected. "He is a friend, part of our team, and if you want to kill him, then you will have to go through me." Dustin gripped his hand into a fist. "Megan, I thought we were all friends."

Megan grinded her teeth together as she thought about the situation. Her whole life she was trained to hunt down the remaining experiment's and now, one was in front of her, not activated, not yet fulfilled its purpose, and his friends were standing his her way. Megan inhaled and took a step back. Zach released his arms from her as she retraced her lightsaber.

"This doesn't mean what you think it does." Megan said as she looked at Dustin. "He is your responsibility. Anything that happens, on your head." Megan turned around and went back to her wall. Zach looked back at Dustin, still gripping his fist.

"Dustin, it's cool." Zach said. Everyone looked at Dustin's face, full of rage.

"Dustin?" Tyler asked. Dustin didn't move. He stared at Megan as she stared right back at him.

"Dustin!" Katherine said. Dustin shook his head and was brought back into reality. Megan raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" Ryan asked.

"Sorry guys," Dustin paused trying to think. "I guess I dazed off, long day." Dustin laughed awkwardly try to move the topic along. Everyone began to sit back down.

"Well your journey has given us some interesting information Tyler." Walkner finally said, breaking the silence.

"Did you want the Bloodline Rings?" Tyler asked.

"No, they are yours to use," Walkner smiled. "And I know they will come in handy. Now when where you going to tell everyone about the artifact you're brought with you?"

"Artifact?" Tyler asked. Then Tyler's eyes widen. "Oh that's right!" Tyler jumped up and started to open a side pocket on his bag. "You guys are going to flip when you see this."

"What is it Tyler?" Nate asked. Tyler the pulled out the Dragon Ball. Everyone took in a gasp as they saw it in his hands.

"I don't believe it. It was hard to sink in till you use in in real life" Dustin laughed.

"A Dragon Ball…" Nate whispered. Tyler turned his head towards Walkner.

"How did you know I had a Dragon Ball?" Tyler asked.

"My boy, I never forget a smell. It may have been at least twenty years sense I have smelled one, but I knew it the moment you opened your bag." Walkner said proudly.

"Where did you find it?" Vin asked.

"In the forest, I tripped over it." Tyler laughed. Suddenly everyone heard the door to the base open. Everyone looked up as they heard frantic footsteps.

"Dustin! Where are you?" A familiar voice echoed through the hallways.

"Sean?" Dustin said confused as the door opened, and Sean, with a panicked face, and Tia in his arms, unconscious, pain in her face.

"Please, Tia's sick." Sean said with tears in his eyes. "I need help!"

_End of the Clone Arc_


	90. Chapter 89: Nero Virus

Chapter 89: Nero Virus

Sean paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room. He was muttering under his breath. When Sean ran into the base with Tia, sick in his arms, he was panicked. He didn't know what was or could be wrong with her. Dustin contacted Bishop, and they were airlifted to New York City. Dustin and Walkner came along, while the rest of the team stayed in Ohio.

In the waiting room Walkner and Dustin watched as Sean walked back and forth.

"Walkner, you could have stayed at the base, there was extra rooms for both you and Megan to stay in." Dustin offered.

"I know, but there is another reason I am here Dustin." Walkner said as Dustin tilted his head in curiously. "I want to talk to your government contact when he gets here. Megan and Vin informed me of the trouble's the Bloodlines are having here, with a new Government agency?" Walkner raised an eyebrow.

"Well yes. The Government did put together a group to control the out of control Bloodlines." Dustin said.

"I assumed that was your job." Walkner asked. "Being the Guardians."

"I didn't have anything to do with it. The Guardians were doing the best job we could, but it's impossible for us to protect everything. If this agency helps keep the Bloodlines that could harm people in control, then I don't see a problem, but," Dustin trialed off.

"But?" Walkner asked, already knowing what Dustin was going to say.

"But I don't think that's the true intention. I think they want to find a way to control all Bloodlines." Dustin admitted.

"I have a feeling that people who did put this in place wanted to do this for the better of all, and only stop the out of control Bloodlines. But with any group of people, there are some that are after power and control. They fear what is different and what they don't know." Walkner said as Dustin sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"Well this puts us in the middle. Best place to be." Dustin said sarcastically. Walkner put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Dustin, we never choose our place in the world. I know I didn't. This was forced on you. For that I am sorry, but you need to follow the path you think is correct. I know that your blood will give you the guidance you need for that. If anyone can stop Landon and his plans, whatever they may be, it's you. You are the hope of the future, The True Heir." Walkner said with a smile. Dustin sighed as Walkner called him by that name. Just then the doors opened, and Bishop walked in. Sean looked up at him, hope in his eyes.

"What is wrong with my daughter?" Sean asked as he walked over to Bishop. Dustin and Walkner sat up and walked over.

"Your daughter is in stable condition." Bishop said emotionless.

"That's good right?" Sean looked back at Dustin. "Good?" Dustin shrugged his shoulder. Sean looked back at Bishop.

"Yes it's not bad. But there is something that is not good that I must tell you." Bishop said.

"What?" Walkner asked. Bishop sighed and took off his sun glasses he always wore.

"We believe your daughter has a virus, known as the Nero Virus." Bishop started to explain.

"What is the Nero Virus? Is it curable?" Sean asked franticly.

"No it's not." Bishop said with remorse in his voice. It hit Sean like a ton of bricks as he eyes went blank and he lost his balance. Dustin helped to keep him on his feet.

"Bishop, what is Nero?" Dustin asked, holding Sean up. Bishop sighed and looked aggravated that Dustin asked.

"I can't really say," Bishop trialed off. This triggered something in Sean as he jumped up and grabbed Bishop by the shirt collar and slammed him against the wall hard. Bishop has the wind knocked out of him as other Government agents began to walk towards them. Bishop waved his hand to tell them to leave. Dustin put a restraining hand on Sean's shoulder.

"That's my daughter in there! I want to know EVERYTHING about the Nero Virus." Sean demanded.

"Sean put him down!" Dustin yelled. Sean ignored him. Bishop stayed silent.

"You think this is a game? That is a life in there!" Sean yelled. Bishop formed his brow together in anger.

"You think I don't know that! She's not the only one Sean! People from around the world are coming up with this Virus." Bishop said. "We have no cure. People are dying! I know that. But you slamming me against the wall is not going to help. Now put me down and let me do my job, so maybe, just MAYBE, we can find a cure!" Bishop said. Sean took in a deep breath as he let Bishop down. "I am sorry for what has happened. I will do everything in my power to help Tia." Bishop said as he pasted Dustin. "The helicopter will take you two back," Bishop looked over at Sean. "I have set for you to stay with Tia in her private room. Give me a half hour or so and I will get you and take you to her." Bishop began to walk away.

"Sir?" Walkner said patiently. Bishop stopped and turned around. Dustin was still holding onto Sean, as Sean started at the wall Bishop was on.

"Walkner, right? Head of the Bloodline Tribunal?" Bishop asked.

"Yes, I need to speak with you." Walkner said.

"I'm rather busy at the moment." Bishop sighed.

"I understand, I will stay here, Dustin will go back." Dustin turned and looked at Walkner. "We have a lot to discuss. Just when you have the free time." Walkner request.

"I will get to you when I can." Bishop said as he walked back through the doors he entered in.

-Dustin jumped into the helicopter as Walkner watched, the wind from the rooters blowing his long white beard and hair into his face.

"Walkner, we can meet with Bishop another time." Dustin said from within the helicopter.

"I know, but I have a few things I must discuss with him immediately. I will be fine, trust me Dustin, I can take care of myself." Walkner said as he took a step back and the helicopter began to ascend into the sky. Dustin sighed as he watched Walkner walk back into the hospital. The Helicopter rose into the sky, the buildings on New York City growing smaller and smaller.

-Bishop walked into a small conference room, filled with smoke from cigarettes. Ian sat in a chair at the head of the desk in the middle of the room. Three other agents dress the exact same as Bishop and Ian were sitting down.

"Is the next team ready?" Bishop asked in anger. Ian looked up from some papers and laughed.

"You're kidding? We have sent five teams." Ian stood up. "FIVE TEAMS to that damn island, and we haven't had a single survivor. Let alone any cure. We lose contact with them when the close into the area around the island. No man will go there to just die. We don't have proof of what is there or even if the cure is there."

"The cure is there, I know it." Bishop pressed on as he pointed to the pictures and documents Ian was looking at. The pictures were the printed pictures that Dustin had printed off for Bishop that first night he meet them.

"It's a suicide mission Bishop. My best men don't want to go! There is no chance for them coming back." Ian threw his papers into the air. The three other agents looked at the argument, and the tension. "Unless," Ian looked at Bishop as he grew a smile.

"Don't bring them into it." Bishop demanded.

"Why not? They have the means to do this. They could survive better them all of our men combined." Ian said.

"They are not agents of the Government. I will not involve them!" Bishop said.

"But you will protect them? Give the money to live? Transportation? Bring them to one of the best hospitals in the nation? But you won't make them go and get the cure for the Nero Virus? What do they have on you Bishop?" Ian joked.

"They are just kids. I won't send them to a death trap of an island. There has to be another way." Bishop said, turning away from Ian.

"Ian has a point Bishop." One of the other agents said. "They could defend themselves against the animals."

"You want to send kids out there?" Bishop asked in frustration.

"Kids," Ian put a restraining hand on Bishop's arms. "Kids that have the power of a Weapon of Mass Destruction. They can defend themselves against them. Bishop, this is not my hatred for the Bloodlines talking. This is the fate of the World." Ian said. Bishop inhaled and closed his eyes in anger. Bishop moved his arm out of Ian's grip and opened the door.

"I will talk to them." Bishop said in defeat as he walked out of the room. Ian inhaled in victory as he turned around.


	91. Chapter 90: Nightmares Begin

Chapter 90: Nightmares Begin

It was dark, almost no light was in there view. Tyler, Nate, Ryan, and Zach were running. They were out of breath as they turned the corner. It was a narrow street, and now a narrow back alley. Through there labored breathing they heard footsteps following them.

"We have to get out of here!" Tyler said in a panic. Zach cursed under his breath.

"He's too powerful." Ryan said. Zach stopped as the other looked over their shoulder and looked at Zach.

"What are you doing?" Nate asked.

"I'm sick of running. I'm going to fight him." Zach said.

"That's suicide!" Tyler yelled. The footsteps came closer.

"I know but he will cache up with us, unless I stall him. You guys get back to the others." Zach turned around, and prepared to fight. Ryan shook his head and walked next to Zach. Zach looked over at his friend. "Like to live dangerously?"

"Not really. But you can't stall him long enough. We have to fuse." Ryan said.

"NO!" Nate yelled. Ryan and Zach turned their heads at him and Tyler.

"Tyler, get him back to the base. We'll stall him for you guys." Zach said. Tyler just nodded and grabbed Nate's arm.

"Come on." Tyler said. Nate struggled, and Tyler pulled and he started to run alongside him. He turned his head to see his brother and friend, hopefully not for the last time.

"You know were not going to live?" Ryan asked.

"I know, but they need to warn the others. It's the only chance." Zach said. Ryan nodded his head and they both took a step to the side.

"FUUUUU," They began to say in sync as they did the Fusion Dance. "SIOOOOOONNNN. HA!" In a blinding light they fused into Zayn.

"Alright! I'm ready!" Zayn said as a shadowy figure walked around the corner. The figure was almost completely covered in a black shadow, except the eyes, a dark green glowed from its eyes. Zayn ran towards the shadow figure, fist ready to fight.

-Tyler and Nate ran faster than before, not looking back.

"Do you think they will be ok?" Nate asked, worried for his friends. In the distance they heard Zayn's voice scream a blood curling scream, and then nothing. The air was quite. Tyler and Nate stopped and tried to listen for anything. After a minute of silence, the footsteps from before began to get closer. Tyler and Nate looked at each other wide eyes. Tears began to fill Nate's eyes. He turned around.

"Nate!" Tyler put a restraining hand on him, but Nate shook it off.

"I can't just run! HE killed them!" Nate yelled as the Chidori burst into his hand. "I will stop him! EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!" Nate yelled as he ran forward. He turned a corner and the alley way was illuminated by the Chidori.

"Nate!" Tyler yelled but knew it was no use. He debated if he should help Nate or go to the base. At the base he would be safe, and be able to get the others, and then they would stand a chance. Tyler shook his head, he couldn't leave Nate alone.

"DIE!" Nate yelled from around the corner. Tyler looked up as he heard Nate gag. He heard gasping. Tyler began to run forward as Nate's lifeless body was flung in front of him, crashing into the wall. Tyler looked on shocked as blood dripped onto the ground. A dark shadowy foot came into view and the figured began to approach Tyler. Tyler took a step back. No chance to run, he would easily cache him. He had to fight.

"How could you!" Tyler said as he extended his arm out. "Vanishing Beam!" Tyler yelled as the pink beam shot towards the shadowy figure. The shadowy figure swiped his hand in the air and deflected the beam. The beam hit the side of the wall and burst into an explosion. Tyler looked on in shock as the figure reached out and grabbed his throat. It lifted Tyler in the air as his feet kick widely, doing nothing. Tyler looked right into the dark green eyes of the figure. The Shadowy figure gripped his hand over top Tyler's throat and Tyler's legs didn't move. The Shadowy figure threw Tyler's lifeless body to the side, and rain began to fall from the sky. The figure looked into the sky as lightning struck down, exposing the figures true face.

Dustin looked into the sky, his hair pulled back by a ponytail, his hair longer but still golden from his Super Saiyan form. His eye burned a dark green as the rain hit his face.

-Dustin gasped for air as he sat up in bed. He was breathing heavily, sweat beading from his head. He looked around confused of what has happen. It seemed so real to him. Lightning struck outside, it was raining. He turned his head and saw the rain hitting the window.

Dustin was more confused than ever. The dream felt so real. A dream where he killed his close friends, mercilessly. He held up his hand and gripped in it was a chunk of the bed. He peered at it with confusion in his face. He looked over the side and saw some of the stuffing from the bed coming out. Dustin let go of the chunk he was holding onto and it fell to the floor. Dustin laid back down, still with labored breathing.

"What was I dreaming?" Dustin asked himself as he closed his eyes. "Was that me? How," Dustin paused threw the breathing. "How could I do that to them." Dustin exhaled again as lighting hit the ground and the room was illuminated by the flash.

-Dustin yawned as he walked out of his room. No sleep he thought. It was a restless night of no sleep. He was tired, but couldn't sleep. He walked into the living area where Vin was meditating. Dustin tried to be quite but Vin opened his eyes and looked at his friends.

"Restless night?" Vin asked Dustin. Dustin looked at him weird.

"How did you know?" Dustin asked.

"I heard a yell coming from your room. I didn't mean to be intrusive, but I used my Byakugan and saw your labored breathing. Sense there was no intruders I just assumed you were having a bad night." Vin explained. Dustin exhaled.

"Yeah, just a really bad dream." Dustin awkwardly chuckled. "I just rather forget about it." Vin shook his head as they heard the door open from down the hall. They heard the others chattering as they walked down the hall. The guys opened the door and looked at Dustin.

"Hey, morning." Zach said. He looked at Dustin has he poured water in a coffee maker. "You look tired."

"Thank you, you look like a cup of sunshine." Dustin said sarcastically.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Tyler added as they came in and began to sit down.

"He didn't sleep well." Vin said as he got up from his meditation spot. "Something about a nightmare." Vin walked back into his room. Dustin sighed. He needed to teach Vin that something's were not to be said again.

"Nightmare?" Ryan asked. "Must have been a bad one." Dustin turned the switch on the coffee maker and looked at his friends. No reasons to have them deal with this.

"Nothing really. Just nightmares about," Dustin trailed off for a quick second. "Syrus. He did a number on me I guess." Dustin shrugged his shoulders. The others shrugged it off and Dustin exhaled in relief. They turned the TV on and Nate began to talk.

"You know you're still in your sleeping clothes." Nate said without looking back. Dustin looked down and saw he was wearing sweat pants and no shirt. Dustin hung his head annoyed, The guys began to laugh.

"I'll be right back." Dustin said as he turned the corner to the hallway with the bedrooms. He passes Megan.

"Nice jammies." Megan said. The guys laughed as Dustin groaned.

"So glad the True Heir is getting the respect he deserves!" Dustin yelled form down the hall.

'So you've embraced that huh?" Zach yelled. Dustin yelled in frustration as he slammed the door again. Everyone burst into laughter.

-A few minutes later Dustin walked out, now clothes for the day, an orange long sleeve shirt and blue jeans, and went to the coffee maker. He poured his cup of coffee.

"Ok any comments NOW?" Dustin said as he turned around with his cup. He watched on as everyone was staring at the TV in shock. They were watching a news channel. On the screen a camera panned across a freeway of bodies lying down, all looked near lifeless. "What's this?"

"It's an epidemic that hit South America. Some virus or something." Ryan said. As he said the word virus Dustin took in a deep breath. He knew what it was.

"The Nero Virus." Dustin said. Everyone looked at him. The voice of the TV began to talk.

"What you're seeing is what is believed to be a virus that has sweep through parts of Central America, and now South America. Expects believe this is a new strand of virus, and is unfortunately deadly. We have no word how it spreads, but at the rate people are being infected, it looks to be air born. No cure is known for this virus, and even less is known what is being done about it. The South American Government is being very hush-hush about the subject, as is the United States Government. We will keep you informed as we get details, but we are assured there is no reason to panic." The new report said. Tyler hit the mute on the TV.

"Is this what Tia had?" Tyler asked. Dustin sighed.

"I believe so. Bishops said she has a virus that is incurable right now. He called it the Nero Virus. He was very sketchy about the whole thing, like he didn't want to tell us everything he knew. I didn't press for Sean's sake." Dustin said.

"If Tia has this Nero Virus, is there a chance we have it too?" Ryan asked.

"Yes." Bishop's voice echoed from the hallway. They all looked over to see Bishop entering the living area.

"Were infected?" Megan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, you are, I am, everyone in the world is infected with the Nero Virus. It's hitting others faster than most. Also the area where the virus originated in is being hit hardest." Bishop said.

"Central America?" Zach asked.

"Yes, the virus came from a small island in Central America." Bishop explained.

"But that means, the entire World could die?" Nate asked.

"Without the cure, yes." Bishop said.

"I assume you have people working on that?" Megan asked.

"We do, but it's a waste. They cannot make a cure without what caused the virus."

"You know what caused the virus?" Dustin asked. Bishop inhaled.

"Yes. And we have it on good account that a sample of the cure is on that island I told you about." Bishop looked at Dustin. "Remember that night we first meet? When I had to go pictures of the topographical maps from the company?"

"Yeah."

"At that point we had it narrowed down to those two islands." Bishop said.

"Wait," Vin said walking into the room. Everyone looked back at him. "You knew of this virus and this cure and have done nothing until people started to suffer." Vin gripped his fist in anger.

"No. We have tried to get the cure, five different times, five different teams. Each time, no survivors." Bishop looked down.

"What killed them?" Ryan asked. Bishop sighed.

"It's hard to explain. There are animals on this island. Our men never stood a chance." Bishop said. "But I'm here to ask if you would go and retrieve the cure sample. I know I am asking a lot, but our options of limited. This virus will take out the human race in a matter of two years unless we find a cure, now." Bishop said.

The room was silent for a long minute; everyone looked at each other for a moment and looked at another. Dustin was the first to speak.

"Doesn't look like we have a choice. When do we leave?" Dustin asked. Bishop sighed.


	92. Chapter 91: Preparation

Chapter 91: Preparation

Everyone sat a giant table in the middle of the training room. Multiple maps and papers were laid out over the table and everyone was looking over them. The maps were familiar to Dustin, there were more detailed of one of the pictures he had gotten all those months ago. The inverted tear drop island was now more detailed. The map showed building structures, and different line patterns, of different colors on the map.

"So we will come in from the west?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, it seems to be safest, I think." Bishop said, not looking up from the map. The others looked at each other grimly. Dustin inhaled.

"Bishop, do you think all of us are needed for this?" Dustin asked. Bishop looked up.

"I would say a smaller group would be more efficient. Ones with powers that are not close combat." Bishop thought for a moment. "Yeah smaller group would work much better." Bishop then went back down to the maps looking. Dustin looked over at his friends.

"Looks like Nate, Vin, and Megan will be staying home for this one." Dustin said. Nate sighed.

"I miss everything." Nate sulked. Vin inhaled and patted Nate on the back.

"Not really. We can't just leave here and not have a group stay behind to watch over things. We can't let another Infestation happen, like with the Xenomorph's." Vin said. Nate cracked a smile.

"Plus were not going to an unknown island where we are most likely to die." Nate said. Tyler, Zach, Dustin, and Ryan glared at Nate. Nate smiled.

"Fine by me." Megan said as they heard the door open. Bishop looked up.

"Walkner. How did you sleep?" Bishop asked. Walkner yawned as he entered the training hall.

"Very well." Walkner looked at everyone. "We got into the area late last night, but we didn't want to wake you. So Bishop put us up in a hotel." Walkner said. "You must have woke up and left, but he left a driver for me."

"I didn't asleep." Bishop said looking over the maps more, circling another area. "You need to avoid this area." Bishop pointed. Dustin looked down. The area was a small chunk of the island. "This is where the biggest," Bishop paused for a moment. He shifted his eyes back and forth, and it looked like he was looking at the map in front of him, but at the same time, it looked like he was thinking.

"Biggest what?" Zach asked.

"Animal is." Bishop exhaled, as if he was holding something in. Dustin looked at the map.

"Well if the helicopter ride goes fine, we will fly right over it and land here." Dustin pointed to the center of the island, where it looked like a compound was. "The main building, right?"

"Yes. Now once there the building will have power. So you can access the system. There should be files on the Virus, get them printed out or transferred to a disk or something. Also, from the records I have, there should be a sample of the cure there." Bishop said.

"Really?" Tyler asked surprised.

"Yes. If you can grab that too, it would help us mass produce it, so we can get it to the people sooner." Bishop rolled up the map and handed it to Dustin. "The fate of the world rest on your hands." Bishop looked at the others. "All of yours. I'm sorry I had to ask you to do this."

"You should have come to us sooner." Zach said. Bishop looked at him confused. "We could have prevented a team or two from dying when going to the island. We have the power to take care of these creatures." Zach said as he and Tyler high fived. Ryan turned to Bishop.

"What are these animals? Do we know anything about them? Whatever we can use will be great." Ryan asked. Bishop shifted his eyes again. Dustin and Ryan saw he was looking for an answer in his mind, almost like he was trying to come up with a lie. Dustin had never seen Bishop so nervous about something. Whatever is happening, it was getting to him. They had to get out and get the cure, for Bishop, for Tia, for everyone.

"Details are sketchy, because no one has come back alive. I have no information for you." Bishop turned.

"Then how do you know all of this?" Vin asked. Bishop stopped and slowly turned around.

"The plane leaves in 3 hours. Be ready." Bishop said as he walked out of the room. Walkner was the first to break the silence.

"Looks like you four have quite the journey ahead of you. I would go get ready. Agent Bishop has a lot on his shoulders." Walkner said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Dustin asked.

"Never mind that. I am staying here for a little while longer. At least until your return." Walkner looked up at Megan. "I assume there is not a problem with the Megan?"

"Of course not." Megan answered politely. Dustin looked back at the others.

"Alright we have to get ready. Go pack a few things, and meet me back here at the base in an hour." Dustin said as everyone start to walk towards the door. Vin walked up to Dustin.

"You seem nervous." Vin observed.

"More then you will ever know." Dustin said in a near whisper as everyone went their own ways.

-Zach turned the corner in front of his house. In the passenger seat Ryan sat, looking down as a few papers he grabbed from the table, trying to learn what he could. In the back Nate was unbuckling his seat belt and opening the door as Tyler looked out in the sky.

"We'll be right back, and then head over to Ryan's place, then yours Tyler." Zach said as he climbed out of the car and headed for his house with his brother. Tyler sighed heavily.

"What's wrong with you?" Ryan asked, not looking away from the papers.

"Well I have been home 24 hours and I'm off to some island. I would like to relax some time." Tyler gripped.

"Don' feel too bad. We had our hands full here while you were gone. We didn't get too much down time ourselves you know. With Syrus then our clones," Ryan then looked up from his papers and stared out the front window. "But we really don't have a choice. We choose to follow Dustin, and be a part of the Guardians." Ryan looked back towards his papers.

"But would we be part of the Guardians without Dustin?" Tyler asked. Ryan slowly looked back up and turned his head and looked at Tyler. "Seriously, would either of us be putting our necks on the line time after time like this if not for Dustin being the leader?" Ryan sighed and turned his head back around and look down back at his papers. He was not reading them, he was thinking.

Tyler was right. He was not with the Guardians for the sake of justice or anything. It was Dustin the drove them all to become more powerful, and to help save people. Ryan felt that now in his heart, and he would not change how things were if he could, but so much would be different if not for Dustin. The driver's side door swung open along with one of the back doors as Zach and Nate jumped in, Zach holding a bag, and tossing it to Nate. Ryan shook his head, coming out of his thought.

"Alright, were ready." Zach said.

"And mom was not happy." Nate added.

"She will get over it. It's the fate of the World!" Zach said starting the car.

"But you're not the one having to deal with her while you're gone." Nate joked. Zach gave a laugh and turned to Ryan.

"On to your house." Zach said as he turned the key to the ignition of the car.

-Dustin looked around his room and saw the ripped portion of his bed. The dream still haunted his mind. He remembers how vividly he killed each of his friends. Dustin shuttered at the thought. He walked past his bed and to his dresser. He pulled out a couple of shirts when he heard a knock at the door.

"Hello?" Katherine's voice said behind him. Dustin turned his head and smiled.

"Katherine. When did you get here?" Dustin asked.

"Just a few moments ago. Megan told me you guys were going to some island?" Katherine asked conceded.

"Yes. I'm sure you have seen the news. That virus that people are getting?" Dustin asked as he walked towards Katherine.

"Yeah."

"The cure is on that island. Bishop has already sent teams in, and none have come back alive. We need to go in and get it." Dustin said.

"But why? What happens on the island?" Danielle asked worried.

"We're not sure. But with our Bloodlines we have a chance to get in quickly and get the cure."

"When are you leaving?" Danielle asked.

"Few hours. We should only be gone a few days. Nate, Vin, Megan, and Walkner are all staying here. You can hang out here anytime still." Dustin said with a forced smile. Lately Katherine and him were getting closer, and seeing her worried was not something he liked.

"Do you think you guys will be ok?" Katherine asked. Dustin sighed softly.

"I swear to you, we will all be ok, and come back." Dustin said, staring into Katherine's eyes. He then leaned in and gently kissed her lips.

-Bishop walked into the Base, annoyed. He walked into the living area where Dustin, Katherine, and Vin were sitting on the couch, while Megan was in the corner reading a book.

"Where are they?" Bishop asked.

"They should be here any minute. Calm down." Dustin said getting up without an issue.

"I want to get you guys out there and back as soon as possible." Bishop said.

"I don't want to be there any longer then I need too. Trust me." Dustin said as they all heard the door open and the others walked in. Dustin extended his hand out to show they were there.

"Were ready." Zach said with confidence.

"Finally." Bishop said walking past them. "The car to take us to the plane is waiting outside. Let's get going." Bishop said as he walked outside. Dustin walked over to the others and looked back.

"You ready Dustin?" Ryan asked.

"More than I ever will be." Dustin said as they began to walk out the door.

"Please guys, be careful." Katherine pleaded as Nate walked over to Vin.

"Don't worry," Dustin began to say. "It will be a walk in the park."


	93. Chapter 92: Sudden Outburst

Chapter 92: Sudden Outburst

The private plane rose into the sky with a roar. Inside, Dustin, Ryan, Zach, and Tyler sat in there seat's, waiting for the plane to level. Dustin gripped onto his arm rest, eyes shut tight.

"I still don't believe you're afraid of flying." Tyler laughed. Ryan looked on with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Seriously?" Ryan asked while chuckling.

"Yeah, when we went to Florida to get you he was the same way." Zach said.

"But you can fly Dustin. This makes no sense!" Ryan asked in confusion. Dustin kept his eyes shut tight, not moving, barely breathing. The plane began to level off and Dustin's grips on his arm rest loosen a bit, and he slowly opened his eyes.

"There has to be an easier way to travel." Dustin said.

"Wow he really is." Ryan burst into laughing. Dustin looked over at his friends as they smiled.

"I hate you all." Dustin said with a bit of rage in his voice. The three of them stopped laughing, looked at each other and then Dustin, and laughed again. Dustin snapped his head and in a low voice yelled. "STOP!"

They all stopped and looked on at shock at Dustin. It was pure anger in his eyes as he looked them down, angered by their laughing. Dustin took in a deep breath and turned his head. He places his face in his palm.

"Sorry, we were just having some fun." Zach said. Dustin shook his head.

"I'm sorry," Dustin sort of staggered out. "I shouldn't have snapped at you." Dustin got up out of his chair and walked back into the small bathroom.

"What was that?" Tyler asked. "We mess with him all the time, but he has never snapped like that before."

"Yeah no kidding. Something must be wrong." Zach looked back towards the laboratory door.

"But what's wrong? He can't be that nervous about this mission. I mean yeah its dangerous, but no more dangerous than the Xenomorph Infestation." Ryan said as they all sat back and tried to figure out what was going on.

-Inside the bathroom Dustin turned on the sink and cupped his hands under it, and splashed his face with cold water. He looked at himself in the mirror, small droplets of water running down his face. He was confused, and worried about his outburst. That anger, he had only felt it once before, and that was in his dream. Dustin sighed.

"Dammit! What is wrong with me?" Dustin said to himself as he propped himself against the side of the wall. He was ashamed, and didn't want to face his friends at the moment. But he knew he couldn't just sit in the bathroom the whole flight.

Dustin opened the door and walked out. He slowly walked to his seat as the others were talking.

"So we should only be on the island a few hours?" Tyler asked. Dustin looked at the surprised as they were not talking about the outburst, but about the mission. A wave of relief hit him, as he sat down.

"Well if everything goes well." Ryan said. "Bishop said he has an extra helicopter on standby to pick us up, just in case something does go wrong." Ryan rolled out the map of the island. He pointed at the center.

"That's where the cure is." Zach said.

"Yes."

"But how will we contact the other helicopter?" Dustin asked, jumping into the conversation. Zach shifted his eyes at Dustin with a smile, seeing he was back to normal.

"Bishop said that the communication hub at the complex should still be active." Tyler said.

"So all we need to do is get the communication information from the helicopter when we get there and just use that." Ryan said.

"This is of course a just in case, right?" Tyler asked worried.

"Of course it is." Dustin said. "Let's hope we don't have to use this. We have a lot to worry about, not including us in mortal danger." Dustin said as they he sat back in his chair as the plane hit a slight bump.

"You ok?" Tyler asked.

"I'm fine." Dustin said quickly. Ryan and Zach exchanged a glance as he began to roll up the map and papers.

"Well let's try and relax, we have a few more hours on this trip." Zach said.

-Bishop stood before a group of men, all wearing the black suites. In the back, Ian stood, smiling.

"And they are on their way to Costa Rica now. From there the first helicopter will take them to the island. We have a second helicopter on a freighter off the island ready to pick them up at a moment's notice, if they make it to the Visitor Center. Hopefully the second helicopter will not be needed." Bishop said in front of everyone.

"Do they know what is on the island?" A man asked. Bishop sighed.

"No, they were not told, as per the Non-Disclosure." Bishop said with an edge in his voice.

"And in your opinion Bishop," Another man began to ask. "Do these boys have a chance to get the cure and the notes we need?"

"If anyone can, it will be them sir." Bishop said.

"Well we were out of options to put mere boys in charge of our fate." Ian said, chuckling. Everyone turned their head to see Ian.

"Your men did not complete their mission, so I had to step in to clean up your mess Agent Ian." Bishop snapped back.

"Oh Agent Bishop, please. This is not my mess. I was told to dispatch my team to get this done. Unfortunately my men were not equipped with the proper tools to handle this. Your groups of freaks are." Ian said with a wicked smile.

"They are not freaks. They have saved countless life's." Bishop fought back.

"And caused countless amounts of damages, which we have to pay for. It's about time they did something for us." Ian said. A few of the men in the room began to mutter in agreement. "I just hope they make it back." Ian walked for the door and walked out.

"Is there anything else Agent Bishop?" A man asked.

"No that is all for now." Bishop said. The men began to get out of their seats as Bishop looked towards the door.

Ian walked down the hallway; fill with a sense of victory. Behind him he heard footsteps running towards him.

"Ian!" Bishop yelled form behind. Ian took a quick glance over his shoulder and saw Bishop approaching him.

"Bishop, I think the meeting went well, don't you?" Ian said in a condescending voice.

"What was that back there?" Bishop demanded. "You should want them to succeed. If they don't we all die from the virus."

"Oh I do I do, but if one or two get eaten in the process, can you blame me for being happy. They are an abomination on this world. I know it, you know it, and everyone does. So once they return, and things are back to normal, I would warn them. The Humanity Security Department will be on them if they make the littlest mistake, they are going down." Ian said in disgust. He opened a door and sitting in a chair was Saki. "You remember Neil, Head of the Humanity Security Department."

"Hello Agent Bishop." Neil said politely as he tilted his head to bow.

"Hello." Bishop said with an edge. Bishop was not happy that a trigger happy lunatic was in charge of the Human Security Department. The department was worrisome enough without him in charge.

"So how is the facility coming?" Ian asked Neil.

"Facility?" Bishop asked, but they both ignored him.

"Yes, all is going according to plan. We also have a new team of recruits as well. I was about to go greet them, and prepare them for training." Neil said as he stood up. "If you two will excuse me." Neil walked out of the room. Bishop looked back towards his desk in the small office and noticed part of the book self behind Neil's desk was pulled out further than normal. Most of the offices in this building were the same, including his own. Ian put a hand over Bishop's shoulder, distracting him.

"Listen, I want them to get back here, but I won't hide my hate for them. But once they return, the full force of the HSD will be put on them, waiting for the time when the world will not only get rid of them but every Bloodline." Ian turned and walked away from Bishop.

Bishop narrowed his eyes as he stared at Ian's back as it turned a corner. He knew The Guardians were going to a dangerous place, but back home might now be just as dangerous.


	94. Chapter 93: To the Island

Chapter 93: To The Island

The Guardians walked down a long tarmac, filled with old airplane hangars on all sides. The hangers were decaying, and broken down, as was the tarmac itself. Dustin, Ryan, and Zach felt the heat in the air, it was almost difficult to breathe through the humid air, but Tyler was fine. Zach glared at his friend as sweat beat down his head.

They exited the plane with their small luggage bags they now carried, and looked for their next transport.

"The pilot said the helicopter that will take us to the island would be in a hanger." Ryan said as he cupped his hands over his eyes to get a better look. The tarmac was at least a mile long, with the hangers on each side filling both ways. "Now to find the correct hanger." Ryan said doubtfully.

"But what hanger? There has to be at least a hundred." Dustin commented, wiping the sweat from his forehead as they continued to walk.

"We will just have to look at all of them." Tyler said unphased. Zach suddenly stopped. The others looked over their shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Dustin asked.

"Why?" Zach asked as he looked at Tyler. "Why are you not sweating? We're dragging our feet because of the humidity, and your walking like it's a nice spring day!" Zach exploded. He took in a few deep breaths that felt like breathing though a sponge.

"I got use to it." Tyler said with a shrug. Zach raised an eyebrow. "I was in a lot of different areas when looking for the Bloodline Rings. I got use the climate shifts." Zach hung his head.

"I hate him sometimes." Zach said as Ryan shook his head and put his attention back the hangers before him.

"So shall we begin?" Ryan said as he started to walk towards a hanger to investigate.

-The bright sun shined down from the rusted hole in the hangers roof and reflected of the black chrome military helicopter. Two men, dressed in all camouflage, both sporting huge back packs were in the decaying hanger. One of the men was standing up, twirling a thin black cell phone in his fingers, awaiting a phone call. He was tall, far over six feet, shaved black hair, and a 5 o'clock shadow. The other man was sitting on the edge of the open door of the helicopter. He was much younger than the other, with shaved blonde hair, and clean shave. He was looking down at a book, reading.

"Harrison what are you doing?" The man twirling the cell phone in his fingers asked. Harrison looked up from the book and at his friend.

"I'm just reading, seeing if I can find anything that might help us." Harrison said as he looked back down.

"Come on. There is nothing in that book that will help. The lay out of the island is totally different." The man said shaking his head.

"But the behavior of the," Harrison began as the phone rang. The man held his finger up as to stop Harrison from talking.

"This is Adams." Harrison could hear a faint voice over the phone talking to Adams. "Yes. All is ready." The voice spoke again, much more quickly this time. "No, he is still unaware. I will inform him." The voice spoke only a few words this time. "I will make sure it is taken care of if it comes to that." The voice spoke much longer this time. "Of course sir." Adams closed the phone.

"Who was that?" Harrison asked.

"No one. But I need to tell you something. I want you to be ready to do what needs to be done." Adams said. Harrison looked at him confused.

"What needs to be done? What do you mean?"

"I mean no Bloodline's is getting off that island." Adams said. Harrison put his book down and stood up.

"What?" Harrison was more confused. "We can't kill them. We need them to get the cure!" Harrison objected. Adams laughed.

"No worries. They will make sure were safe, but once we are in the clear," Adams pulled up his rifle and pointed towards Harrison. "They will have out lived there usefulness." Adams chuckled.

"I can't!" Harrison said. Adams shook his head.

"I didn't think you would. Just don't get in my way ,ok?" Adams said as he walked past Harrison and to the hanger doors. "They should be here. Let's get this over with." Adams pulled apart one of the hanger doors and more light flashed into the decaying building. The light blinded Harrison for a moment.

-The hanger door slammed shut as Zach walked away from another empty building. The others were having the same luck, hanger after hanger, nothing. They felt as though they were stranded in the abandoned airway.

"This is ridicules!" Tyler said. "We can't just search through EVERY hanger!"

"Do we really have a choice?" Dustin answered from across the way, coming out of another empty hanger. Ryan was about to say something but they all heard the rusted sound of a hanger door moving, but none of them were doing it. From down the tarmac, they saw a man, dressed in camouflage pulling open the hanger doors and looking towards them.

"HEY!" The man waved his hands in the air to get their attention. His voice was faint, but clear that he was talking to them.

"A man in army clothes, I think we found our contact." Ryan said as they began to walk towards the hanger.

-Adams looked back into the hanger and towards Harrison.

"Here they come. Don't say a word about the plan ok? We still need them to get the cure." Adams demanded. Harrison reluctantly shook his head.

Harrison was no stranger to the Bloodlines. He knew about them before it was reveal to the world about them. His best friend growing up had special powers too. The ability to control his shadow. He never did anything bad with his power, just fend off bullies when they were picking on his friends, and to have fun here and there. But when Harrison's mother found out about his friend, Harrison was unable to see his friend anymore. His mother called him a freak for his powers.

After high school, and once in college, Harrison attempted to find his friend, but to no avail. He never understood why his mother was so against the Bloodlines, until the world knew of them and he saw how people like his mother, Adams, and millions of others treated them like they were nothing. It always bothered him.

"Hello!" Adams said cheerfully. Harrison looked over at him as four kids walked into his site. _Kids? They were just kids._

"Hello." The obvious older one said. He has to be early twenties, but still, Harrison thought. He looked tired from his eyes. His curly hair didn't look long, but he was sure it would be if straighten. "My name is Dustin." He said as he extended out his arm. Adam's extended out his.

"Pleasure to meet you" Adams said with a smile. "My name is Brent Adams, but please call me Adams." He then looked over at Harrison. "And this Harrison. He will be our pilot." Harrison nodded.

"Well this is Zach, Ryan, and Tyler." Harrison looked at the teenagers and dreaded there future. But he could not go against orders. He decided to not remember names as best as possible.

"Wonderful. Well we have some hours left of sunlight. We should be able to get to the island, and get the cure before it gets to dark. We should be back here drinking a cold one in celebration before midnight." Adams said.

"I like this guy." Zach said.

"Alright, let's get in the helicopter." Adams said as he led them into the hanger. They all looked at the sleek helicopter. Ryan looked over to Harrison, who was looking down, not making eye contact,

"Harrison right?" Ryan said as he extended his hand out. The others were already jumping into the back of the helicopter. Harrison looked up at Ryan and sighed. Ryan looked confused.

"Yes Harrison. Nice to meet you." Harrison extended his hand out and shook Ryan's. Harrison looked at Ryan and look at him wide eyed.

"Is something wrong?" Ryan asked even more confused. Harrison looked speechless.

"No, nothing is wrong." Harrison chuckled as he walked past Ryan and opened the door to the cockpit of the helicopter. Ryan shook his head and decided to let it go. He looked down and saw a book, without no cover on it. Ryan bent over and picked it up. He looked back into the cockpit and saw Harrison messing with the controls. He opened his small bag and threw the book into it.

"Are you coming?" Tyler asked from the back of the helicopter. Ryan saw they were all strapped into seats.

"Yeah hold on!" Ryan said as he jumped in.;

-The Helicopter flew with great speed over the crisp blue ocean. They were able to look out the windows of the helicopter and see right through the top of the water, and see schools of fish swimming in unison. The ride was now about an hour, and they were getting restless.

Inside the helicopter, Tyler was looking out blankly out the window, watching as the small clouds went by. Zach stared into the ceiling of the Helicopter. Adams flipped a quarter around between his fingers. Ryan and Dustin looked over a large map of the island, looking over key areas to avoid. They were trying to pinpoint where they were entering from.

"So were coming in from the west?" Dustin asked Adams.

"If I am not mistaken." Adams turned his head and looked into the cockpit. "Going in from the west?" Adams asked Harrison.

"Yes. You can see the island now." Harrison said as everyone diverted there attention to the front. The outline of a huge land mass was in the distance, coming ever closer with each passing moment. "Should be ten more minutes and we will be over the island itself. Another ten to get to the center, and then were at the landing site." Everyone turned back to what they were doing.

"Why are you looking at the map? It's not needed. We will get to the lab, get the cure and out. We won't see anything else on the island." Adams laughed.

"Well five teams have gone missing on this island." Dustin started. Adams shook his head. "Then I rather be prepared." Adams didn't say anything as Zach looked over at him.

"Any idea what we're dealing with on this island?" Zach asked. Adams looked at him. He was about to speak when the helicopter began to shake. Every grabbed onto their seat.

"Harrison! What is hell is happening?" Adams yelled.

"I don't know, it's almost like we hit a barrier or strong wind, but I don't see anything, and nothing registered on radar ether." Harrison said as the helicopter was shaken again. They all looked past Harrison to see they were almost at the island.

"Is this what killed the other teams?" Dustin asked.

"I doubt it." Adams said as he looked towards Harrison. "Hand me the radio." Harrison pulled the radio for Adams to reach. "Hello? Does anyone read me?" Adams said into the radio transmitter. Nothing but static called back.

"Whatever we went through must be blocking the communication." Tyler said.

"Doesn't matter." Adams said. "Get us there Harrison!" He yelled as he turned back around and gripped his rifle.

They looked out the windows as the helicopter flew over the small beach area and began to turn into grass and rocks. The looked ahead as they approached a chasm of sorts, tall rocky walls on each side.

"Is it safe to fly through here?" Zach asked in a panic as he saw how close the walls were to the helicopter.

"It's the only way, or the fliers will surly get us." Adams said as he gripped his rifle tight. The Helicopter rose to the top of the chasm, for cover, and to avoid the rocks towards the bottom.

"Fliers?" Dustin asked. They heard a beeping from the front.

"We have a dozen coming up on the sides." Harrison said worried.

"Fliers?" Adams asked.

"No."

"Then I will take them out." Adams said as he got out of his chair and went to the door of the helicopter. "I would hold onto something." He said as a large object hit the helicopter and shook it violently. The Helicopter almost hit the other side of the chasm wall.

"What was that?" Dustin asked as Adams opened the door. They felt the air blow hard as it whipped through the cabin. Adams grabbed onto the side and pointed the rifle up and began to shoot.

"ADAMS! GET BACK IN!" Harrison yelled. Adams ignored him as he continued to shoot.

"Die!" Adams yelled. He then was thrown back and a large animal was on top of him. The Guardians looked in awe and terror at the creature. Leathery skin, the claws sharp enough to cut through them with ease. A Larger sharp claw on each toe for slashing. The long snout of the creature sported a row of sharp and bloody teeth, and it almost smiled at its victims. It growled low as it whipped its counter balancing tail back and forth out the open door of the helicopter.

"Velociraptor." Dustin whispered to himself as the creature looked at its next meal.


	95. Chapter 94: Aerial Attack

Chapter 94: Aerial Attack

No one took in a breath as the large carnivore look at them in the helicopter. Harrison was distracted trying to keep them from crashing. Adams was pinned under the raptor, struggling.

Ryan could feel his arms shaking from pure terror. This was far more terrifying than anything else they had faced before.

Tyler was wide eyes at the creature. His body was still, not moving, hoping that it would not attack, but he knew he hoped for nothing.

Zach clutched his fist tight. He felt helpless, his sheaths packed away, and he couldn't pin point the sand to control it. That worried him to.

The creature hissed as it looked towards Zach, ignoring the rest of them. Zach drew in a breath, trying to find his sand, but failed.

"NO!" Dustin yelled as he extended his hand out, as to blast the raptor with it, but nothing happened. Everyone looked at him confused. The raptor diverted its attention over to Dustin, now exposed and helpless. "AHHHHH!" Dustin yelled as he tried to force out an energy blast, but nothing. The raptor began to bend down, preparing to attack. Dustin tried to get up, but he was buckled to the seat.

Harrison looked behind his shoulder to see the dinosaur hunched over, readying to attack.

"Hold onto something!" Harrison yelled as the moved the controls to the right, and the helicopter started to turn on its side. This surprised the raptor as he began to lose his footing. The helicopter was on its side as the raptor and Adams slipped towards the open door.

"Adams!" Tyler yelled as they all gripped onto their seats. Adams pushed the raptor off him and it began to fall as Adams attempted to grip onto anything, but the floor was slick and he was falling quickly.

"Son of a," Adams began to say as he fall form the open door and grasped onto the outside railing of the helicopter. Another thud hit the helicopter from above. They looked up to see another raptor had jumped onto the helicopter, now standing on the outside of the door of the up side of the helicopter. The raptor looked down through the plexiglass and hissed.

"We need that thing off now!" Harrison yelled. "I can't get balanced properly!"

"Well do it! I'm about to fall!" Adams yelled as he gripped tighter, but his fingers were starting to loosen. The raptor slashed at the glass with its large claw and made a huge mark, almost cutting it through.

"It's breaking in!" Zach said.

"Use your powers!" Adams said. Dustin clenched his fist in frustration, knowing for some reason it was no use.

"Tyler! Vanishing Beam now!" Zach yelled to Dustin's surprise.

"Got it!" Tyler said as he extended his hand out. "Vanishing Beam!" Tyler yelled, but nothing happened. Tyler shook his head in confusion and concentrated, but nothing happened. The raptor took another slash at the window, and it broke.

Glass shards rained form above, and everyone covered their eyes. Adams released one arm and covered his eyes. A huge piece landed in Ryan's left arm and he shouted in pain as he looked to see blood starting to come out instantly. Another cut Zach across the cheek. The raptor fell through, passing by them. Dustin was smacking in the face with its huge tail. The raptor hissed as its plan failed and it fell through, but it extended his large claw, and slashed into Adams' back.

Adam screaming in pain as he felt the claw piercing his skin and digging deep. The pain was excruciating as he lost his grip on the helicopter.

"NO!" Zach yelled as he quickly unbuckled his seat belt and slid down. He grabbed onto the railing, like Adams did and grabbed onto Adams' arm. The raptor lost its grip in Adams' back and fell to the earth below. Zach gripped tight as he saw Adams was in a lot of pain, and blood was falling from his back. Zach looked back up to see Ryan pulling out a piece of glass from his arm and pressing down on it to stop the dripping blood. Dustin was out of air due to the tail beating him in the chest, and Tyler was still shocked at Zach's actions.

"Get ready to pull them up the second I level the helicopter; we need to get higher to avoid the raptors." Harrison said as he began to level the helicopter. Tyler shook his head as the helicopter was now normal and he undid his seat belt. He jumped over and grabbed out Zach's arm. Tyler began to pull, but was surprised to find he was not able to.

"Don't let go!" Zach yelled.

"Well duh!" Tyler snapped back as he struggled. He felt another hand grab into his to help pull as he saw Dustin next to him.

"On three. One, two, THREE!" Dustin said as they both began to pull, and Zach and Adams' body began to be pulled back into helicopter. First Zach's body was pull aboard, and then Adams' limp body was. Zach, Tyler, and Dustin laid on the ground caching there breathe. Zach looked up to see an upside down Ryan gripping his arm.

"Are you ok?" Zach asked.

"A huge glass piece got in my arm." Ryan said through the pain. They began to feel the helicopter rise into the air, and they looked out the open door to see they were now away from the chasm. They could see the outlines of raptors on the top, dozens of them, looking up at the helicopter.

"I can't believe that we got out of there." Dustin said as he too kin a deep breath.

"But why couldn't we form energy beams?" Tyler asked. Dustin shook his head; he was as confused as his friends.

"We're not out of the woods yet guys!" Harrison said from the cockpit. There was beeping coming from the console again, and they looked in front of them to see half a dozen flying creatures heading towards them.

"Pterodactyls." Dustin said as he looked onward.

"I assume these are the fliers that were mentioned before?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, and from our Intel they are territorial. They will attack anything in the sky. That's why we were trying to go through the chasm, but that didn't work, the raptors were going to keep attacking us." Harrison said as he watched as the dactyls flew closer.

"What about these? You said they would attack anything in the sky." Dustin said.

"We weren't having luck down there, might as well try up here. If we die, we die trying." Harrison said through his teeth as the first pterodactyl flew around the side of the helicopter. The creature flapped its wing and the air pushed the helicopter a bit, throwing everyone off balance. Adams moaned, but was still unconscious. Tyler looked down and saw a puddle of blood starting to grow under him.

"Adams needs help." Tyler said as he pushed him over on his stomach to see the gaping wound in his back. "He needs a lot of help."

"First aid is in the back, but not sure how that will help now!" Harrison said as he moved the helicopter to the left drastically to avoid an oncoming creature. Zach looked out the shattered window to see the dactyl looking at him as he passed, poised to attack from the front. Ryan grabbed the first aid kit and opened it.

"Try and keep us steady." Ryan said as he looked at the contents. Nothing special, Band-Aids, alcohol, gauze, nothing more. Ryan grabbed the alcohol.

"That's not going to feel good." Tyler said as Dustin stood up and extended his hand out the open door and pointed it towards an oncoming creature.

"AHHHHHHH!" Dustin screamed but nothing came out of his palm again. Dustin cursed as he brought his hand in. Suddenly a dactyl pecked its beak through the broken window and surprised everyone. The dactyl flapped its wing against the helicopter, throwing it around, and stabbed into the cabin, attempted to get its victims. They could hear a loud screeching noise from the creature that was deafening.

"Get that thing off!" Harrison said as the helicopter lost more balance.

"We can't make energy beams!" Tyler yelled as he and Dustin looked at Ryan and Zach.

"I've been trying to get my sand out of my bag, but I can't!" Zach responded.

"I have been doing the same with my clay sense you weren't able to. Something is wrong with us!" Ryan yelled over the screeching in his ear. Dustin looked over to see another dactyl flying towards the open door of the helicopter. They would be helpless.

"Get this thing out of the air!" Dustin yelled and he looked toward Harrison.

"Get that thing off the helicopter first!" Harrison said as he struggled with the controls and the flapping dinosaur disrupting everything.

Dustin looked back at the pecking beak, trying to figure out what to do. He looked back to see the other dactyl coming closer, ready to attack its prey. He had to get rid of the other pterodactyl. He looked back at his friends as he saw Ryan pouring alcohol onto Adams' wounds. He screamed in pain.

"Any ideas guys?" Dustin asked as he dactyl stabbed into the cabin again, almost hitting the top of Tyler's head. Tyler ducked out of the way and pointed his finger at the creature. Nothing happened.

"I'm out of ideas." Tyler said. Zach looked around for a weapon, and under the seat he found a fire extinguisher. He reached for it and smiled as he showed the others.

"Great idea!" Dustin said.

"Just don't say some stupid one liner." Ryan added as he pressed the gauze into Adams' back. Zach ignored him as he pulled the pin out to use the fire extinguisher. He pointed the hose towards the window.

"Wait for her to stab in." Dustin said. Zach shook his head and it felt like the dinosaur was taking its time. Then it stabbed towards Zach.

"Time to send you back to the ice age!" Zach yelled as he squeezed the trigger of the fire extinguisher and the white foam burst out in a cold chill, hitting inside the beak of the dactyl. The screech was louder than ever as the creature pulled back and began to flap away. Everyone cheered as Zach sat back in his seat.

"When were not in a near death experience, I'm killing you for that ice age comment." Ryan said shaking his head. Zach laughed as Harrison began to descend. Tyler looked over to the approaching pterodactyl, now only ten feet away.

"Oh man! It's going to hit us!" Tyler yelled as they all looked on. Harrison began to descend faster, and the Guardians were not able to see the dactyl from the open door.

Suddenly they heard a huge shriek come from above them as the helicopter was thrown for a loop. Everyone in the cabin was upside and then fell onto the floor again. Dustin almost fell out, but Zach grabbed his arm and pulled him back in. Red blood flowed down off the top and the helicopter was loose altitude fast.

"What's going on?" Dustin asked.

"The damned creature hit the ruttier. It's broken! We're crashing!" Harrison said as he was trying to control the helicopter, but it was falling too fast. Everyone looked out the front windshield, thought the blood that dripped down. They saw a small forested area. "Buckle up, NOW! Someone strap Adams in too!"

Tyler and Zach jumped into their seats and buckled immediately. Dustin and Ryan lifted Adams as he groaned and set him in a seat and buckled him too. They mimicked there friends quickly.

They peered over to see the trees coming towards them quickly. They closed their eyes for the impact. As the helicopter hit the tops it jolted them badly. They could hear the crackling of the tree branches as the helicopter went deeper into the forest. Ryan opened his eyes to see the front windshield was broken and Harrison had his eyes covered to protect from the oncoming leafs and braches. Some flew back and hit everyone in the face. Ryan closed his eyes once more as he saw the ground rushing up close to them


	96. Chapter 95: Bloodline Murderer

Chapter 95: Bloodline Murderer

Smoke bellowed from the crashed helicopter. No signs of life from the helicopter. Suddenly the helicopter burst into a ball of fire, ending all hope of survival.

-"How did you do that?" Nate asked in shock. He and Vin were sitting on the couch of the base, playing video games. On the television screen they saw the ball of fire that was a helicopter and Vin smiled.

"These games a pretty simple." Vin said as he put down the controller. "I don't see the appeal to be honest." Vin got up off the couch and walked toward the kitchen area. Nate sunk back into the couch, bored.

Even though the rest of the guys were only gone for a few hours, Nate still wanted to be a part of the action. Vin, Megan, and Walkner all stayed behind, but he felt out of place. Even with Katherine at the base, he felt silently alone, and it bother him a bit.

Megan and Katherine walked in from the hallway and saw Nate looking into the television with a spaced out look.

"Bored?" Katherine asked as she walked over. Megan ignored Nate and went over to the small table and sat down, pulling her lightsaber from her side and placing it on the table.

"Yeah, there's not much to do, and I know the others are having some grand adventure! It sucks." Nate complained.

"Well there were reasons you didn't go. It was too dangerous. Anyway, you're needed here." Katherine said.

"Yeah, maybe." Nate trailed off.

"You miss her huh?" Katherine said, with a bit a depression in her voice.

"Yeah, so do you?" Nate asked.

"Everyday, she was so different. I didn't realize that until she started to see visions." Danielle laughed. Vin placed a knife down on the counter, and looked back over at Megan. Megan and Vin looked at each other wide eyed.

"Who?" Megan asked, almost jumping out of her seat. Nate and Katherine looked over their shoulders and were curious at Megan's fascination.

"My sister?" Katherine asked.

"Your sister has the power to see visions of the future?" Vin asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Nate asked.

"Katherine, you said you weren't a Bloodline." Megan said.

"I'm not. But Lauren was."

"That's impossible." Walkner said, walking in from the bedroom. Everyone looked back.

"What do you mean?" Nate asked.

"If ether of your parents had the Bloodline DNA in them, then both you and your sister would be Bloodlines. Were ether of you adopted?" Walkner asked.

"No." Katherine said confused. "But I can't be a Bloodline. I don't have any powers."

"That you know of." Walkner smiled.

"I haven't had any visions." Katherine said, trying to brush off the conversation.

"Well maybe there are two Bloodlines in your family. That is how Zach and I have different abilities." Nate said. Walkner shook his head in agreement.

"Look I'm NOT a Bloodline!" Katherine snapped. It was at this moment that Megan spotted a reflection from the sunlight, from above Katherine's head. She shifted her eyes to Vin who nodded his head, stating he saw the exact same thing.

"Let's prove this theory!" Megan said, jumping out of her seat, grabbing her lightsaber, and igniting it. The pink blade shined bright in the room as Megan ran towards Katherine as top speed. Nate couldn't react to her speed, and Megan was ready to swipe from above, ready to slash at Katherine. Katherine screamed as the lightsaber went slashing down, and she closed her eyes. But nothing happened.

Katherine opened her eyes to hear a slight sizing noise, as he saw the lightsaber was above her, was being repelled by something, but didn't see anything. She looked up to see Megan pushing down with a lot of power, attempted to break whatever was blocking her path.

"What?" Katherine asked confused. Megan smirked as she retracted her lightsaber and took a step back.

"Just proving a point. You're a Bloodline." Megan said as he began to walk back to her seat.

"But what is my power?" Katherine said confused and frustrated.

"You can generate a barrier around yourself." Walkner said.

"Well that seems a bit lackluster." Nate said.

"Well in ancient times, the first line of defense for the city was a group of these Bloodlines, they were able to combine there barriers into a super powerful one. Unfortunately, from what we have gathered, most barrier Bloodlines were no longer alive." Walkner said.

"Why?" Katherine asked.

"Well, and this is a theory," Vin began to explain. "In that time, the Bloodline Cities were in peace, and no one tried to invade or destroy the cities, so the Pure Bloodline's that had the Barrier ability decided to mate with other Bloodlines. It was thought this would combine Bloodlines, making a super powerful warrior." Vin said.

"But that didn't work? Right?" Nate asked.

"No it didn't." Megan continued the story. "The thought was that if a Byakugan Bloodline and a Barrier Bloodline mated, there child would have the warrior abilities of the Byakugan, and the ability to create the barriers for their protection, sense they are hand to hand combat. But it basically turned out that the child could only be trained in one Bloodline."

"What if they were trained in both?" Katherine asked.

"For some unknown reason it drained there life rapidly. The Bloodlines were never meant to be mixed." Walkner said.

"Well at least we know now that you're a Bloodline." Nate said.

"Yeah, who doesn't know how to control her powers." Katherine said sarcastically.

"Nothing comes easy." Walkner reassured her. "Through training and practice you will master your new found abilities." Katherine sighed, as they heard the door to the base opened.

"Hello?" A familiar voice yelled. Nate recognized it.

"Alex?" Nate responded. They heard the footsteps run towards the base's living area. Alex, breathing heavily ran in.

"What's wrong?" Vin asked.

"Chris." Alex forced out between breaths.

"What's wrong with Chris?"

"We have been," Alex took in another deep breath. "Tracking this guy who has been targeting Bloodlines, and murdering them." Everyone grew angry with the statement.

"A Bloodline Murderer? But to be able to kill multiple Bloodlines they would have to be one themselves." Megan wondered.

"They're not. Some guy in weird armor, but he's fast, and powerful. Chris has him cornered," Alex took in one more deep breath. "But he can't beat him alone." Alex then looked around the room, and didn't see Dustin, Ryan, Zach or Tyler. "Wait, where are the others?"

"They are on a mission of their own." Nate said. "I'm in charge of the Guardians in the meantime." Nate said proudly. He then looked back at the others. "Come on, we have to help Chris, and stop this guy."

"Alright." Vin said, ready to fight.

"Well you guys might need help." Katherine said reluctantly.

"Walkner, Megan, are you coming?" Nate asked.

"I will stay here, Megan, I think you should join them." Megan raised an eyebrow at Walkner. "They will need an experienced warrior if this person is as merciless as I believe, they will need your help."

"Of course." Megan reluctantly said.

"Alright, well let's go! I'm not sure how much longer Chris can last!" Alex said as they began to run out of the building.

Walkner was now alone in the base as he heard the door close. He inhaled deeply as he looked past the door and outside the small window; he saw the sun was on its way to setting.

"Good luck my young warriors." Walkner then coughed.

-Alex's car skid on the ground as he stopped the car in a frantic hurry. They were in from of a warehouse like building, the parking lot empty, the building itself looked to be abandoned for years. The front doors were boarded up, Nate noticed, as they all jumped out of the car.

"How do we get into the building?" Megan asked.

"There is an access door we used on the side." Alex said as they followed him to the side of the building.

"Why were you and Chris even here?" Nate asked.

"We were tracking this guy, and he went in here. I haven't been in the building myself, Chris said go and get you guys," Alex stopped and cursed under his breath. "We both know neither of us is powerful enough to stop him."

"Don't worry; I'm sure Chris is fine." Nate said.

"Let me take a look." Vin said as he closed his eyes. "Byakugan!" Vin opened his eyes and they were now pale. Through his eyes he saw the inside of the building, and two beating hearts. They hearts were close together.

"What do you see?" Katherine asked.

"I see two living people in there." Vin said, and Alex sighed in relief. "They are close, not sure if they are battling or not. It was hard to see though. Something in the building must be messing with my eyes.

"Doesn't matter, let's go help Chris!" Alex ran for the door.

"Stop!" Megan said, but Alex continued to run into the building. They ran after him, and when the turned to face the door, there were three paths.

"Which way did he go?" Katherine asked.

"Which way is the murderer?" Nate asked. They all looked at each other.

"Well," Vin looked at Nate. "You are in charge." Nate shook his head.

"Ok, Megan and Katherine take the left path. Vin, you take the right. I will head down to the middle. If you see the murderer, don't confront without everyone else." Nate said. They all shook their heads as they took their different paths.

-Megan and Katherine walked slowly down the darken hallway. The only light coming from the small windows. The hallway was narrow, and no doors sense the entrance.

"I don't get why someone who target Bloodlines." Katherine said. "I mean I know there is hate for us, but still."

"Well this is why we have tried to keep us a secret for hundreds of years, but Landon through that out the window." Megan growled. "I just don't get what makes this person who is targeting Bloodlines so special, I mean we should be able to stop him if he is a normal human. Something's not right with that." They then heard a thud coming from ahead of them. Megan put her finger over her mouth to make sure no one made a noise. They slowly walked, and in front of them was a curing corner.

"Where is he?" A voice yelled. It was Alex. The girls ran and saw Alex standing there, pounding the wall.

"What's wrong?" Danielle asked.

"I can't find Chris. Both paths just make a circle." Alex said as Vin walked from the other direction.

"What do you mean both paths? There were three." Vin said. Alex looked up at Vin.

"I must of missed it in my rush!" Everyone looked at each other and ran towards the entrance.

-Nate was walking carefully down the darken hallway, he heard muffled noise coming from ahead, but light was dim, he was cautious. Ahead was the end of the hallway, and the only way to turn was right. He heard voices.

"Tell me why?" The familiar voice of Chris yelled. Nate was happy to hear his voice, but it sounded worn, and tired. Another unknown voice responded.

"Why? Do I need a reason to rid the world of all the Bloodlines?" A deep raspy, almost metallic voice responded.

"Yes! Now answer for you sins! Lightning Blade!" Chris roared as the hallway was now illuminated with the brightness of the Lightning Blade.

"Yes, come at me with all you have, I love to play with my enemies when they are delusional!" The other voice said. Nate heard a metallic clang as Chris yelled pain. Chris' body flew towards the end of the hall, and smacked against the wall. Nate looked in shock at his downed friend. "Now feel the pain of your failure, and the pain the rest of the Bloodlines will suffer!" Nate heard running, and he opened his hand and the Chidori formed. He began to run towards the end of the hall. The next moments went fast.

Nate could see the arm of the villain, it looked like he was wearing armor, spikes curved off the wrist, and two spikes were pointed off the knuckle. By the time the body of the villain was in sight, Nate closed his eyes and opened for his Sharingan, and blasted the chest of the villain. Nate heard the deep, raspy, metallic voice scream in pain, as it was hit by the unexpected attack. Chris opened his eyes and he and Nate were blinded by the Chidori is such close quarters. Nate could feel his hand was hitting metal.

Nate pulled back his arm and the villain was thrown through the wall due the attack. The Nate squinted but it was dark again, and he had trouble seeing him. He heard the villain stand up; he could see pure blood red eyes lift through the air, seeing the man was at least six feet tall, if not taller. He towered over Nate.

"You," The voice said. "You have my respect. Able to surprise me like that." The man lifted his arm in the air, and a faint shine reflected off the claws from this knuckles. "But respect means nothing if you are dead!" Nate positioned himself, and prepared for battle.

"NATE!" Vin's voice echoed though the hallway. The villains red eyes grew a bit in surprise. Nate turned his head in responds.

"Over here!" Nate yelled as he heard a crashing sound. He turned back to see the villain had ran through the wall to the outside, with great power and speed. He only saw the faint shadow of him. He must have been wearing a helmet; the shadow had three points coming from the top and sides. He could see sharp spikes on the long shoulder pads. The way he ran, he could sense speed and power. He could have defeated Nate. Why did he run?

"There you are." Megan said as they all turned a corner.

"Chris!" Alex said as he ran past the others and up to his brother. "Are you ok?" Alex asked as he could see he wasn't. Chris had slash marks all over his body.

"I will live, with some help." Chris said as Alex just shook his head and hovered his hands over Chris, and they began to glow blue.

"Are you ok?" Katherine asked Nate.

"I'm fine." Nate said.

"And I'm alive because of him." Chris said.

"Tell us about this murderer." Megan demanded.

"I didn't get a good look at him, but I could sense he was more powerful than most of us together. I don't know why he ran. He wore armor of some sort, and used claws as weapons." Nate turned to Chris. "Did you get a good look?"

"Nope." Chris sighed as his wounds began to heal.

"I hope the others get back soon." Nate sighed.


	97. Chapter 96: Lost on the Island

Chapter 96: Lost on the Island

Tyler opened his eyes, and the world was blurry. He could barely tell the outline of the helicopter, let alone individual objects. He groaned in pain as he felt his entire body was sore. His vision started to become clearer. His head hurt the most, it was pounding, and it wouldn't stop. He felt the top of his forehead and felt a liquid. He looked at his fingers and saw red, his own blood.

Tyler shook his head and was now able to see clearly. It looked like everyone else was knocked out from the crash, and still unconscious. He saw Ryan, the blood clotted on his arm from the wound from before. Zach had a scar on his check, that's dripping blood, onto his now stained arm. Adams was in far worst shape. He looked to be in pain, although no new blood was seeping from behind him, a lot was lost, and they didn't have enough time in the air to properly treat it. He then looked over at Dustin's seat, but it was empty.

"Where's Dustin?" Tyler said as he noticed the helicopter was at a slant. The open side door had enough room to get out of. Tyler undid his seat belt and fell a few feet to the ground. His feet hit the ground and his whole body hurt. Tyler groaned as he slipped under and looked around. He suddenly felt alone.

He was in the middle of a small clearing in the middle of a forested area. But he knew what was in the forest, and what called this island home. Fear filled his body as he didn't know if he was being watched, or even worst hunted. He heard the crunching of leafs to his left. Tyler quickly looked over.

Tyler opened up his palm and tried to form an energy ball, but nothing happened. The brush began to move more and more, something was about to come on.

"Please don't be a raptor, please don't be a raptor." Tyler repeated to himself as Dustin walked out form the brush. Tyler sighed in relief.

"You're up!" Dustin said as he walked over as Tyler. Tyler noticed the lower part of Dustin's left pants leg was ripped off. He had a few starches on his arms as well, but he looked healthy beyond that.

"Yeah, and you almost gave me a heart attack." Tyler objected. Dustin laughed.

"There are worst ways to die, especially on this island." Dustin smiled as he walked towards the helicopter. Tyler was shocked at how amused Dustin seemed by his own comment. "Are the others awake?" Dustin asked.

"No they seemed to be knocked out still." Tyler said as he heard the brush move again, from the direction Dustin came. "Dustin!" Tyler said as Harrison emerged from the brush. Tyler sighed. "Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" Harrison asked confused. Harrison's face was all scratched up, and so were his hands. The rest of him was in the camouflage gear, and looked unharmed. "Good to see you doing ok." Harrison said as he saw the blood from Tyler's forehead was already dried in the heat.

"Any sign of anything?" Dustin asked as he poked his head inside the helicopter.

"Some herds in the East that we will have to pass, but there herbivores." Harrison said.

"Time to wake up!" Dustin yelled in the helicopter. Tyler laughed as he heard Zach and Ryan groan.

"Five more minutes!" Zach responded. Dustin sighed as he climbed more into the helicopter. Suddenly Tyler and Harrison heard Zach yell as his body hit the ground with a thud.

"What happen to my five minutes?" Zach asked as he tried to get off the ground. Dustin dropped and landed next to him and extended his arm out to help him.

"It was ten minutes ago when I first awoke." Dustin said pulling him off the ground. Ryan then landed next to them, on his feet. They all ducked their heads to get out.

"What about Adams?" Harrison asked, gripping his rifle.

"He's still out of it, and he looks to be in bad shape." Dustin said.

"Let's get him out!" Harrison said running towards them, he slide under the helicopter and began to look up. He saw his partner, bloody and damaged, still not awake. Zach and Ryan ducked under as well.

"Can one of you unhook him, and I will catch him." Harrison asked.

"I got it." Zach said as he climbed up the slippery floor, gripping onto the other chairs. He got to Adams, and he began to mutter something.

"Filthy…..Bl….." Adams attempted to speak. Zach ignored him as he undid his buckles. Adams' limp body feel and Harrison caught him, but it took the wind out of him.

"Zach, throw down our bags, and anything else that we can use." Ryan said as Harrison bent down and helped Adams into the clearing. Tyler and Dustin were waiting. Harrison put him on his stomach and looked at the wound.

The cut from the raptor was deeper then he thought. The wound was clotted, and the smell of rubbing alcohol was noticeable.

Zach and Ryan came from under the helicopter with a few different bags, including a first aid kit. He handed it to Harrison.

"What?" Adams grumbled.

"Damn, this would have been easier if he was pasted out. I need to get into the wound to clean it. You might not want to watch this." Harrison said. The other walked a few feet away.

Zach pulled out his Sand Sheath and focused.

"I don't think it will work." Tyler said. Zach ignored him and focused more. They all shook their head. Ryan pulled out the map.

"Any thoughts on our powers not working?" Ryan asked.

"I don't have a clue." Dustin said as Ryan spread the map on the ground.

"Maybe," Harrison shouted over his shoulder. "That weird barrier we hit when entering the island's airspace?" Harrison said.

"What are you yelling about?" Adams groaned.

"The boys, there powers aren't working here on the island." Harrison said as he pulled another stitch through Adam's back.

"You're kidding? So we just have dead weight?" Adams whispered and groaned.

-Zach stood there staring at his sand still as the others looked at the map.

"So we came from the Western part of the island," Ryan said, attempting to retrace their steps. He made a line with his finger tip from the ocean to the west part of the island.

"Looks like this is the chasm we went through here." Tyler said pointing at a grouping of mountains off the coast.

"Looks like it." Ryan drew the imaginary line with his finger and out of the chasm.

"Well the forest where we are now is here." Dustin said, pointed to a huge area of woods.

"It looks massive!" Tyler said.

"Well it's not that bad. Harrison and I scouted a bit. If we head west we reach this clearing." Dustin pointed to a large clearing area on the map.

"That works out." Ryan said tracing his finger further. "Looks to be a small facility area on this side." Ryan looked up at the sky as it started to have a hint of orange. "I would rather be inside somewhere when it's dark out personally."

"That's smart. It will be then when some predators come out and hunt. We need a safe shelter." Dustin said.

"Will we run into anything before the facility area?" Tyler asked.

"GOT IT!" Zach yelled and everyone looked up at him and saw nothing. "Oh sorry it was a bug." Everyone groaned.

"We shouldn't" Dustin said as he pointed in the direction of the clearing. "Harrison and I already scouted a bit; it's just an herbivore area from what we can tell, for now."

"For now?" Ryan asked.

"Well as I said, the predators come out at night mostly. Things will start to shift around as the sun sets. We should get to the facility soon." Dustin said as he got up off the ground and walked over towards Harrison.

"So how do you know all this?" Tyler asked. Dustin just looked at him blankly. "Oh that's right, dinosaur nerd." Tyler laughed. Dustin rolled his eyes and Ryan rolled up the map.

"I'm still worried about our powers. What sort of force could suppress our powers?" Ryan wondered.

"Suppressed?" Adams said as he sat up off his stomach.

"I can feel my powers still," Ryan said. "But I can't use them."

"Well at least you're not a total waste; you might get your stupid powers back." Adams grumbled, everyone, but Zach still staring at his Sand Sheaths, looked at Adams confused. Harrison became wide eyed at his partner's remarks. Adams shook his head. "Sorry, I'm in a lot of pain. I didn't mean to offend you guys."

"It's alright." Dustin said emotionless. "Are you going to be ok to travel?"

"He should be fine, just might be a bit slow. Resting tonight should make tomorrow a lot easier for him."

"Good, we only have two miles to go." Ryan said as he walked next to Tyler and whispered. "We need to keep an eye out on Adams."

"What about Harrison?" Tyler whispered back as Harrison and Dustin assisted Adams off the ground.

"I'm not sure really. Adams just gives me a bad vibe."

"What are you all talking about?" Harrison asked.

"Just figuring out this whole messed up powers thing." Ryan laughed awkwardly. Tyler looked a bit confused, but Ryan elbowed him and he laughed the same awkward laugh. They stopped and looked at Dustin, behind Harrison and Adams, looked at Adams with an intense stare. He shifted his eyes to his friends and shook his head. They were all on the same page. That relived Ryan and Tyler.

"We should head out. We only have an hour or so of sunlight left." Harrison said looked up at the sky. Everyone began to walk out of the small clearing, except Zach, who sighed and shook his head.

"It's no use I can't," Zach trailed off as he saw Ryan, the last of the group, exit through some brush. "HEY!"

"I told you I would kill you for that comment about the ice age, but having the raptors take care of it is easier." Ryan laughed as Zach ran to catch up to the group.

-They exited the forest and entered the clearing. The view was breathtaking. Dustin was the first to walk into the area. The sky was now a crisp orange and pink, flowing through the sky like a canvas. In the distance herds of Dinosaurs roamed around a small lake. The tall necks of the Brachiosaurs loomed over the other species like planets. Duck-billed Dinosaurs waddled around the legs of the taller ones, splashing in the water, not a care in the world.

Closer to the group was a herd of Triceratops, grazing through the field, eating grass as they moved. A few new born ran around playfully under the feet of the adults, not straying too far from them. To the Far East, a lone stegosaurs slummed around, almost looking confused and lost.

"Wow." Zach said in a surprise. "It's an amazing scene here."

"So peaceful. It's hard to believe we have been attacked on this island." Harrison responded. Dustin began to walk slowly out from the others, seemingly speechless.

"No dinosaurs is evil, they are just animals, doing what animals do. They are just better equipped to protect themselves and hunt then modern animals." Ryan said.

"Evil or not, I'm ready for them this time." Adams said as he gripped his rifle. Ryan ignored him.

"Dustin what are you doing?" Tyler asked. Dustin didn't respond, he was walking towards the triceratops.

"He's not going to approach them, is he?" Harrison asked, almost panicked.

"Damn kid, going to get himself killed." Adams said with a faint smile.

"He knows what he's doing." Zach said, and then looked over at Ryan. "Right?" Ryan shrugged his shoulders.

Dustin continued to walk towards the herd of 5 adults and two younger Triceratops. The adults paid no attention to the unknown small animal approaching them. Both they and Dustin knew the Triceratops were more than able to take Dustin without a thought, so he was nothing to them.

The babies were another story all together. The stopped there playing, watching Dustin closely. They began to take tiny steps towards Dustin. Dustin bent onto the ground, and that is when Zach noticed it. Dustin's left knee was completely healed. No wound no scar no nothing. He was amazed by his Bloodline's ability to recover from such a wound left my Syrus.

The small Triceratops hopped up and down as they approached Dustin, who was now at their eye level. They were playing. Suddenly one of them tackled Dustin to the ground. Everyone took a step forward, ready to help Dustin, but they heard him laughing. The other baby Triceratops jumped over to Dustin's side and pushed Dustin playfully with its snout.

"Guess this island isn't so bad after all." Tyler said, as the sun began to set even more, and the night sky was quickly coming.


	98. Chapter 97: The Town

Chapter 97: The Town

Dustin was now joined by Harrison, Ryan, and Tyler by the Triceratops babies. They were petting them, which the babies seemed to like. The adults still paid no attention to the small pink animals that were playing with the young ones, they just continued to eat.

"I'm still surprised the adults aren't attacking us." Harrison said as he sat on the grass along said Dustin and Ryan. Tyler was attempting to get on the back of one of the babies, and was jumping around with them

"They don't see us as a danger." Dustin said as he pet the baby that was lying on the ground next to them. Ryan and Harrison looked at Dustin a little confused. "Ok, well think of it like this. This island has probably not had many visitors, for really God knows how long. We are an unknown element into their world. We are smaller, and don't look intimidating to them. The adults know they could easily kill us if they needed to. So they feel safe with the babies around us. I'm sure they do with other herbivores."

"So we're basically nothing to them?" Ryan asked.

"Basically, yeah." Dustin laughed.

"I was expecting the raptors and such but I didn't expect to be wowed like this." Harrison said as he sat back looking at the large open area, herbivore dinosaurs wandering around. Suddenly one of the adult Triceratops honked loudly, and the two babies looked over at it. They honked back in responds.

"What's going on?" Adams asked annoyed. He and Zach were standing back, away from the dinosaurs. Adams was in pain and it showed, but he was also annoyed. The kids were useless without their powers. He was tempted to shoot them all now, when they were most vulnerable, but he decided that they might be good meat shields for later.

Zach was a little freaked out by the giant reptiles. He didn't know what to expect from them. Even though they were acting playful, he didn't want to get on their bad side and the best way to do that was to stay away. The baby triceratops honked back and started to walk to their parents.

"They're going back to their parents." Tyler said. Ryan looked across the open area and saw some of the animals at the watering hole were starting to go into the forest.

"Look there." Ryan pointed. Dustin began to sit up.

"We need to go." Dustin said as he walked back to Adams and Zach.

"What's going on? Why is it different at night?" Adams' asked.

"The territory must changes at night." Dustin said. "We need to go now." Dustin said as he began to walk towards the area where the facility would be.

"Whose territory will it be?" Zach asked.

"I don't know. But I don't want to find out." Dustin said as they began to travel across the field. They looked up towards the sky and saw the light from the sun start to dwindle more and more. In the distance, all the dinosaurs were leaving the area. The Triceratops were already in the forest, and the last of the duck-billed Hardosaurs. The only dinosaur left was the stumbling stegosaurs, now lying in the middle of the open plain.

"What about the stego?" Ryan asked as they walked a bit faster. They still had three fourths of a mile left to get to the forested area. They were staying close to the edge of the clearing, but not too close as to be ambushed. Suddenly in the air they hear a loud, other worldly roar. It hollowed in the ears of everyone as they all went pale white.

"Never mind him." Zach said as they were now running. Adams was at the back of the group, the pain in his back preventing him from going at full speed, but he kept a grip on his rifle, as did Harrison. The darkness of the sky was engulfing the brightness of the sun light. Now only half a mile left.

"How far into the forest is the facility?" Tyler asked.

"It shouldn't be more than fifty yards or so. This was the longest part of the trek." Ryan said as they were all beginning to panic. Every noise made them jump, and snap there head to the direction. Every second in the open like this felt like one step closer for death. Suddenly the stegosaurs began to honk loudly. Everyone looked over at the dinosaur as it honked in the direction they first emerged from.

"What is he yelling at?" Harrison asked as they continue to run. They squinted their eyes, trying to see if there was something in the shadows. Ryan was the first to notice it.

"There's something in the forest over there. Maybe a few of them. I can't tell, or have any idea what the hell there called." Ryan said as he looked back in front of him, still running.

"Just keep moving. We should find shelter in at the facility!" Harrison yelled as they began to hear something beyond the stegosaurs honking. Zach looked in front of himself and saw about a quarter of a mile left. Almost there.

They looked back to see the first of the dinosaurs emerge into the clearing. It was nine feet tall, with two long crests going across the top of its head. It was long powerful legs and looked back and forth. In the little light that was left it was easy to see the powerful jaw. It stalked out, looking at the stegosaurs. Two more followed out behind the Alpha, they were a bit small then the others, but just as deadly as the first.

"What are those?" Ryan asked.

"Dilophosaurus." Dustin said with a shiver in his voice. He started to run faster. As he did the stegosaurs began to get up himself.

"Wait, they were small in the movie." Tyler objected. "And they had frills on the side of their necks."

"That was a movie!" Dustin snapped. "Come on!" Dustin pushed them to run faster. The Alpha Dilophosaurus snapped its head quickly and the stegosaurus yelled in pain. Everyone looked over at the stegosaurs to see something black covering its face. It fell to the ground in pain.

"Well that was from the movie!" Zach said, run ahead from the rest. They were almost at the trees. The Dilophosaurus began to hoot, almost owl like as they took a few more steps closer to its prey. The other two snapped their heads in the same fashion as the Alpha, and the stegosaurus screamed in more pain. They started to walk to their prey.

"Before they see us!" Harrison said as they all ran into the forest. Dustin and Zach hide behind a tree as the first Dilophosaurus jumped in and took a bite into the neck to the stegosaurs. The others followed suit and sunk their teeth into their meal.

"Come on guys!" Ryan yelled from ahead of them.

"We got out just in time." Dustin said. "Luckily they didn't notice us." Dustin turned and quickly walked away. Zach looked on for another moment and then turned around. He tripped over an overgrown vine and made a loud noise. He quickly got up and ran towards his friends.

The Alpha had snapped its head up and looked in the direction of the forest that they entered from, and hissed.

-Zach ran up to the group as they had stopped. He looked past them to see dozens of buildings.

"What is this place?" Tyler asked. They looked around at most of the building almost looked like town homes. Among the homes was once a dirt road, now over grown by the forest with leafs, and vines. No sign of life in the small village.

In the middle was what looked like an office building.

"Looks like a living area for the people staying on the island." Adams said.

"Which means there should be beds in these places right?" Zach asked.

"I would assume." Harrison said as they began to walk down the path. Next to a group of homes was a large church building. The stain glass long sense shattered the doors off its hinges. A hallow wind whistled eerily from the church.

"Let's find somewhere to rest for the night, and keep a low profile." Dustin said as they looked around. Most of the homes were damaged; weather worn or even falling apart.

"Look." Ryan pointed out. At the end of the dirt road was a large mansion, surrounded by cement wall.

"Looks like a large house, maybe a mansion." Tyler said.

"Well a wall will help with protection." Zach said.

"Against what?" Adams laughed.

"It's better than the houses here." Dustin said as they looked at the dilapidated housing around them. They cautiously walked, looking around slowly. As they walked, they saw a small gas station with one pump. They could see inside the store, once had glass windows as walls, all shattered. Inside shelves were over turned; leaf blown everywhere, water seeped into everything in the store. They continued to walk.

"Why isn't this place filled with dinosaurs?" Harrison asked.

"It's hard to tell. Maybe it's not a good area. Or maybe this is where some of them rest during the day.

"Ahh so were going to be like Goldilocks, only the three bears are man eating dinosaurs." Zach sighed.

"I always hated that story." Tyler chuckled. They were now in front of the large concrete wall, 15 feet high. The wall was cracked in many areas, of the wall stood sturdy. Above the wall they could see the large house, looming above the wall. To the right a large metal door.

"Well who ever lived here wanted privacy. We should be able to push it open." Dustin said as he tried to move it, but it would not budge. The metal door looked like it was scratched and rusted a bit, but was not moving. Harrison walked over to a small keypad that had a small red light illuminated through the moss that grew on it.

"Look at this." Harrison said. Everyone looked in confusion.

"Wait, electric? How can this place have electricity?" Ryan asked.

"Well the place was run on thermal power. It's a possibility that this place has power, as long as the electrical cords are in working condition. Just like the main facility were trying to get to." Adams said

"And the giant door we need to open is of course in tack!" Zach yelled. Dustin and Tyler took a look at the key pad. It had numbers Zero through Nine and an Enter Key.

"Well if we figure out the key code, then we could get in." Dustin said.

"But we have no idea what the code could be." Tyler said.

"Well climbing the wall doesn't seem likely." Ryan said running is hand on the concrete. "Too smooth, and nothing for footing."

"Harrison." Adams said. "Go around the wall and see if there is a way in." Harrison shook his head.

"I'll go with you." Zach said as he began to follow. Harrison looked at Adams with squinted eyes. Adams just shook his head no. Harrison and Zach then walked around the corner.

Dustin began to punch in five random numbers, and then the keypad beeped loudly. But nothing happened.

"Well we know the code is five characters long." Dustin said.

"That still leaves a lot of possibilities." Tyler said. Dustin shook his head and took a step back examining the wall.

"Your thoughts?" Ryan asked.

"I have no idea how we are going to get in here. Maybe we should find another place to crash for the night." Dustin suggested.

"What if something comes after us?" Tyler asked. "I would be able to sleep better if we had the giant wall that has survived all this time in between us and them."

Adams watched as the three boys talked and chatter, but he stood back, gripping his gun tightly. He was tempted. We wanted to take them out. They were of no use. The strongest survive, and he was the strongest, and would do what is needed to prove it. He inhaled, mauling over his decision.

Gun shots burst into the air. Tyler and Ryan looked up towards the echo in the air. Adams moved his rifle up and pointed it in the direction where the shots came from.

"What is going on?" Dustin said as he looked over to Adams.

"Harrison must of shot. Which means we have company." Adams said.

"Look out!" Zach yelled coming from around the corner. The rifle shot sound echoed again.

"What is it?" Adams demanded.

"The Dilophosaurus. They followed us!" Zach said. Harrison came around the shooting.

"Where are they?" Adams asked.

"At the start of the road, where we came in. They are slowly moving, but trying to do that spit thing." Harrison said. Adams looked over to see the creatures taking more and more steps closer. He shot a few rounds, he hit the Alpha, but he kept walking forward Blood started to gush out of the wound. He snapped its head and the spit went playing, nearly fifty feet, hitting the side of the huge wall.

"They are taking the bullets like they are nothing!" Adams cursed as he came back around the corner.

"We have to get in there!" Tyler yelled.

"I know I know!" Dustin said as he entered another series of numbers, and it beeped again. "Dammit." Dustin cursed.

"Let me try." Ryan said. He pressed another series of numbers, the door beeped like before. Harrison moved his head around the corner and saw the Dilophosaurus were now sprinting towards them. With the prey in there site, all three snapped their heads and black spit was flung towards Harrison. Harrison pulled out of the way.

"They're running towards us now!" Harrison said.

Everyone was starting to panic. Harrison and Adams clutched there rifles, ready. Ryan was randomly putting in numbers, hoping to get it right. Zach was clenching his fist, hoping to get his sand to work and Tyler was screaming in Dustin's ear. Time was almost out, and it didn't look good. Suddenly Dustin figured it out.

"Let me try." Dustin said as Ryan jumped out of the way. Dustin looked at the keypad, exactly as he though. Below each number on the pad was letters. Dustin hit 5, 7,2,7, and 5. The red light was changed to green and a ding was heard. The giant door moved loudly.

"You got it!" Harrison said. They all ran into the door. They could now hear the hooting from the Dilophosaurus', coming around the corner.

"Get the door!" Zach yelled. Everyone through their weight against the door, moving it slowly. The door then, with a loud clasp, locked back up. Everyone pressed their backs against the door, caching their breath, letting the adrenaline subside. They could hear the crazed hooting of the Dilophosaurus' from the other side of the wall. It was then they could see the mansion in front of them.

The huge building was 4 stories tall, painted in red. The paint was long sense faded, and a few of the windows were broken, but for the most part the house itself was in tack. The siding was peeling, and the roof looked as if it was about to be blown off.

"This should make a good shelter for the night." Adams said as he got up and began to walk to the door of the mansion itself. Everyone began to follow suit. Zach stopped Dustin.

"How did you know the pass code?" ach asked.

"Simple honestly. It's like a phone, so I thought about the letters. So five was J, and seven was P, and so forth." Dustin explained.

"J Park." Zach said shaking his head as he figured it out. They followed everyone else into the mansion as the hooting from the carnivores started to die down.


	99. Chapter 98: The Journal

Chapter 98: The Journal

The hooting of the Dilophosaurus filled the night air as they walked up to the door of the huge mansion like building. Harrison pulled off his backpack and pulled out four flash lights and turned them on. They illuminated brightly, and the dinosaurs on the other side of the wall noticed, and roared. Harrison handed one to Adams, one to Dustin, one to Zach, and kept the last with himself. He zipped up and shouldered his backpack again.

"Well let's open the door." Tyler said as no one moved. "What's wrong?"

"There could be animals in there." Adams said.

"You think?" Zach asked.

"One would assume that if there were, more damage would be around here." Ryan said as he pointed around the house.

"Plus we should see animal tracks." Harrison said as he looked towards the ground, pointing the flashlight over the overgrown grass.

"Then let's head in." Dustin said as he reached out and pushed on the door.

The door creaked from the rusted hinges as it opened into the dark house. They shined their flash lights into the darkness to see the stairs leading up, moss covering the railing. Through the same level, hall ways leading to a dining room like area.

"Well where should we go?" Zach asked. Harrison looked at the stairs, which looked untouched for years.

"You kids go upstairs and see if there is a place for us to rest, even if there are no beds or anything, somewhere. Adams and I will cover the downstairs and make sure it's safe." Harrison said. Adams squinted in the darkness towards his comrade. The boys shook their head and began to walk up the stairs. They began to talk amongst themselves as there lights disappeared as they moved around the upstairs.

"What was that?" Adams snapped towards Harrison.

"There was no sign of disturbance on the stairs, nothing is up there. So they are safe." Harrison whispered.

"Why do I give a damn if they get hurt, or even killed?" Adams said.

"Because I am not letting them die." Harrison said. Ryan walked out of the room and was about to report something to them, but stopped when he noticed they were fighting. They didn't notice him at the top of the steps listening.

"What? You're a fool. We will get in a lot of trouble they come back alive." Adams grilled him.

"They are just boys. They are powerless on this island!" Harrison snapped back.

"The best time to kill them." Adams said. Ryan inhaled and tried to keep quite. He didn't want Adams to know he was listening.

"Adams I am not letting this happen." Harrison put his foot down and began to walk away he looked up with the corner of his eye and saw Ryan. They stared at each other for a long moment, as Harrison continued to walk away from Adams. Adams began to follow Harrison, not noticing Ryan. When they were out of site, Ryan walked back to the others.

-Dustin, Zach, and Tyler found their way into a huge room. No beds were in it, but a huge oak table and dresser. The dresser was empty, and the drawers on the desk with somehow still locked shut. They had spread out the map of the island on the ground, trying to plot their course for the next day.

"Ok so we are here." Dustin said as he pointed to the small village area they were currently in. He traced his finger across the map to the center. "And we want to be here." Dustin pointed on the map towards the middle, and larger compound then they were at.

"That's where the cure is?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah." Dustin said looked over the map.

"But how exactly are we getting off this island?" Zach asked. Dustin didn't look up from the paper. "I mean if the second helicopter comes to save us, won't they be attacked like we were?" Dustin still looked the map, not answering. Ryan walked into the room and noticed the silence.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked.

"Oh just pondering our death." Tyler answered and sighed. Ryan raised an eyebrow confused.

"Dustin won't answer how were going to get off the island." Zach said.

"Ever think I didn't answer because I don't know." Dustin said, still looking at the map.

"Well I need to tell you guys something." Ryan said in a panic. Everyone looked over at their friend.

"What's the matter?" Zach asked.

"It's," Ryan began as he heard footsteps from outside the door. The door opened and Adams and Harrison walked in. Ryan cursed to himself in thought. I will have to wait till were alone again he though. He couldn't trust Harrison ether, not 100%.

"Hey guys." Tyler greeted them. "Ryan was about to tell us something important." Ryan glared at his friend. Harrison raised an eyebrow towards Ryan.

"Yeah umm," Ryan looked around nervously. Everyone looked at Ryan confused.

"What is it?" Adams asked impatient. Ryan struggled to come up with an excuse. He then noticed it was completely quite.

"The Dilophosaurus!" Ryan spurt out. Everyone looked at him curiously.

"What about them?" Dustin asked.

"They must have gone away. I can't hear them anymore." Ryan said laughing nervously. They all listened and he was right.

"Interesting. Guess they knew it was useless." Harrison said walking towards the window.

"Come on Ryan, you freaked us out, I thought it was something worst." Zach said.

"Yes, so did I." Adams said annoyed. "So any where we can sleep?"

"Most of the rooms are empty, but this seems to be the biggest." Dustin said rolling up the map.

"Well at least were safe." Zach said.

"We should still have someone take watch during the night. Just in case." Dustin suggested.

"I will take the first watch." Adams offered.

"NO!" Harrison and Ryan yelled at the same time. Adams looked at them both annoyed. Harrison and Ryan looked at each other nervously.

"What's with this little allegiance against me?" Adams said irritated even more.

"You're still injured, you need your rest." Harrison said calmly. Ryan sighed in relief.

"That's what I was thinking." Ryan said. "You need to rest the most." Adams glared at Ryan, trying to read him.

"How about this, I will take the first watch, ok?" Dustin offered.

"That's fine." Adams said as he walked over to a corner and huddled down, closing his eyes. Zach yawned.

"I'm getting tired myself. A nice night sleep will be nice." Zach looked down at the floor.

"Yeah good luck with that one." Tyler said as he stretched out himself, and lay on the ground. Zach followed suit. Ryan propped his back against the wall, and closed his eyes, it was obvious he was trying to keep an eye on the entire room.

"Are you sure?" Harrison asked.

"Don't worry; I'm actually not too tired to be honest." Dustin said. "In around four hours I will wake you up, is that ok?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, not problem, thanks." Harrison said as he stretched out and made his backpack into a hard pillow. Dustin walked over to the window and looked outside. The night was suddenly calm, the air was still. The sound of cicada's buzzed. In the distance he could hear the faint roar of animals. The moon light lit up the small village, and Dustin was able to notice how alone they truly were.

-Two hours past and Dustin was looking over the map, now spread on the desk. He was studying it, planning the next day's route. He sighed and sat back in the broken chair he found on its side. He looked back at the drawers from before, that they couldn't open. He looked up, and everyone was snoring. He looked back down at the drawer and tried to open it. It was still stuck. He pulled harder and he felt it loosen a bit more. He looked back up curiously, hoping not to wake anyone up. Dustin pulled more and the drawer came out, the sounds off splinting wood echoed in the room. Dustin looked back up, everyone was still asleep.

Dustin looked back into the drawer to find a journal. Dustin was curious of why it was locked up. The paper was worn from the years, and the cover was covered with speckles of moss. Dustin opened the notebook and began to read it.

_-March 9__th__: Everything has gone according to plan. Even though we had to rely on the pale skinned group for some research, we were able to generically recreate the dinosaurs. On this island we made history. Something I hope I can one day share with the Entire World._

_ June 14: We found a spy. One of the pale skinned men. He apparently killed one of our scientists, and took over his identity. How did he do such a thing? We found out they wanted what we have done. It seems they wanted the research, and the dinosaurs. For what deeds I do not know, but I will use everything in my power to prevent our work from getting into the wrong hands._

_ August 28: Dammit we were found out. At the docks we saw a ship watching us. Somehow the ship was able to get past the harsh wind shears. It has been sitting there for two days now. I have told everyone to continue their work, but not at the docks. We are also setting up a new barrier around the docks, as to make sure no dinosaurs go into there, as we don't want whoever is on the boat to see._

_ September 1__st__: I am laughing at this now. The boat housed a nice young man. He seemed pretty young, but could not pin point his age, but he was wise beyond his years. He said he knew of the pale skins, kept calling them snakes. Landon was his name. He said he had no intention to steal any research, or anything at all. In fact he said he wanted to help us with what he called, the 'Snake Problem.'. I am no fool though, I know he has a motive, but if we can help each other, then I see no reason not to work with him._

_ October 15__th__: The Barrier is in place. Landon's notes and information helped immensely. He showed that he could fly, it was marvelous, but once we put the barrier in place, his flight ability was suppressed. He said the pale skinned would no longer be able to hide in others skin like they did before, and our secret would stay a secret. He only asked to show some friends of his our island, and the dinosaurs. He swore they would not reveal anything, and I believed him. Why should I not? He has been so helpful, and even was helpful with furthering our research on a new virus we encountered._

_ May 20th: He lied. He was using us all along. Landon led dozens of the pale skins here to the island. They had no idea what they were walking into. He took them into the raptor chasm. They never stood a chance. I never wanted this. Once more, Landon little traps caused countless amount of our workers life's as well. That little monster! We now have the government down our necks. We now have to abandon the island. All my work, my life's dream crushed and destroyed. I will make sure no one ever steals our work though, or uses these animals for evil. I tweaked the barrier, and at full power it will not only suppress these 'powers' but will also cause any vessel that comes into the island the inability to contact anyone._

_ May29th: They are here. A government group is here. I must escape. This is my last entry. I shall be leaving through the secret path under the dining room table. If whoever reads this has good intentions, please find a way to keep these animal's safe, they deserve to live, just like everything else. _

Dustin slowly closed the notebook. He put it back in the drawer, and slowly closed it. He looked out the window, his face emotionless. The sun was starting to rise. The sun light was slowly creepy into the room. He didn't know he was reading it all night. He didn't feel tired at all still. But he had learned a lot from that note book. He then heard a yawn.

"What are you doing up still?" Ryan asked.

"I decided to let Harrison sleep for the night." Dustin lied.

"Why? You need to sleep." Ryan interjected.

"I will be fine, don't worry." Dustin brushed it off. Ryan looked at his friend and could tell he was exhausted. Ryan looked around the room and saw everyone else was still sleeping. He looked towards Adams, propped up on his back, eyes closed.

"I need to talk to you about Adams." Ryan said in a hurry.

"What is it?" Dustin asked.

"Yes," Adams voice said. Ryan looked behind himself and saw Adams, still eyes closed. "What about me?" He was talking, but eyes shut tight.

"I'm just worried about your wound. Are you going to be able to travel?" Ryan lied. He was impressed with himself for coming up with it quickly.

"Ryan has a point. We have at least three miles according to the map. How is your back feeling?" Dustin asked. Adams opened his eyes and looked at the two.

"Don't worry about me; I can take care of myself. If I were you, I would worry about yourselves." Adams said bluntly. Ryan felt a chill down his spine. Dustin and Ryan stared at Adams as he stared right back. The silence was broken by Zach suddenly sitting up looking around groggy.

"Man I had a horrible dream we were on Jurassic Park and," Zach slowly looked around and saw the empty office room, the walls paper peeling, the sound of the jungle filling the room. "Dammit!" Zach yelled and Harrison jolted awake. He opened his eyes to see the sun shining into the room. He looked around; almost in a panic and noticed mostly everyone was awake.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Harrison asked Dustin.

"I wasn't tired." Dustin lied again. Harrison sighed and stretched. He reached into his backpack and pulled out what looked like granola bars, and tossed them to everyone.

"We need to try and keep up our strength. I know it's not much." Harrison said.

"Thank you!" Zach said as he tore his open and ate his incredibly fast. Ryan opened his at a slower speed but ate just as fast, not noticing until now that he was hungry.

"Damn." Harrison said as he searched more.

"What is it?" Adams asked.

"I don't have another bar for Tyler." Harrison said as he searched more in his backpack. Tyler was still dead asleep. Dustin stood up and walked over to Tyler. He shook his shoulder and Tyler slowly opened his eyes. Dustin put the granola bar in his hands.

"Breakfast time." Dustin said.

"What about you?" Harrison asked.

"I'm not hungry." Dustin said. Suddenly a loud deafening roar echoed into the room. No one took a breath as they began to feel the low vibrations from below. Something big was coming. It roared again as it felt like it was coming from inside the house itself from the echo.

"What is it?" Harrison whispered. No one answered as they heard the footsteps move closer and closer from the outside.


	100. Chapter 99: Back Stab

Chapter 99: Back Stab

No one dared moved. The sounds of a giant monster coming towards them make them scared. They couldn't see anything from the window in the office, but they knew it was coming.

"Is it a Rex?" Tyler asked.

"Possible. I don't know. There are a lot of different dinosaurs like Tyrannosaurs." Dustin said.

"How effective will our guns be?" Adams asked.

"Not very, I mean if you hit it's eye or nostrils maybe, but you're dead if you spend the time aiming." Dustin said.

"Perfect." Adams said through his teeth.

"Do you think it knows where here?" Zach asked.

I don't know, I doubt it. It's probably passing by." Dustin asked. Suddenly they heard a crashing noise. "Crap."

"What?" Ryan asked.

"If this was just the Rex passing by normally, then it wouldn't have crashed through something." Dustin said worried. The dinosaur took another step and the whole house shook.

"Were screwed!" Zach said.

"No were not! Follow me." Dustin said as he ran for the door, and everyone followed.

"Where are we going?" Adams asked.

"Just follow me!" Dustin commanded as they ran down the stairs.

-Dustin ran down the hall downstairs and was now in what looked like a giant dining room. The room was filled with broken windows, and they could now see the powerful leathery leg of the dinosaur. Everyone froze as the leg lifted up and back down in place.

"This was a great plan!" Zach whispered. Dustin looked around and was searching.

"What are you doing?" Harrison asked. Dustin didn't answer, we continued to search and look. Everyone else looked up through the window as the leg turned around and the animal was now looking in their direction, but his bulky body was covering the windows.

"As long as we all stay quiet," Adams said.

"There!" Dustin said as he began to run towards the middle of the room. The dinosaur roared above them. The creature bent down and its massive head was unable to be seen through the windows. The eye in the socket looked right at them.

"Dustin!" Ryan yelled. Dustin was ignoring it all he pushed the large dining room able on its side and bent down on the ground.

"He's going to get us killed." Adams said, gripping his rifle.

"Come on guys!" Dustin yelled as the Rex roared and it echoed into everyone's ear in the house. They saw Dustin pull up a panel from the floor that led down.

"A secret exit!" Tyler said as they ran over.

"Yeah, let's go!" Dustin said as he jumped down into the darkness. The Rex then crashed its head into the building, and the other jumped in as well. The giant jaws snapped towards them, but got nothing. The Rex snorted in annoyance as he looked around for its prey.

-The world was dark. No one could see anything another them. Harrison put his hands in front of him and felt a wet cold brick wall. Above them, they could hear the stomping of the frustrated animal.

"Harrison, get the flash lights." Adams demanded. Harrison blindly moved his hands through his pack, attempting to find the flashlights.

"Where are we?" Zach asked.

"It's an underground tunnel." Dustin said.

"Yeah but how did you know about it?" Ryan asked. Suddenly a burst of light blinded them as Harrison turned on his flash light. He moved the light, seeing everyone's' faces, and then noticed a long narrow path in front of them.

"Well looks like we only have one way to go." Harrison said.

"Unless we want to meet rexy face to face." Dustin said.

"I rather not." Zach said. The ceiling above them shook as the dinosaur was looking for them.

"Let's get going." Adams said, taking the lead. The path was not large enough for more than a single file line for them. Ryan walked behind Dustin.

"You never answered my question." Ryan said.

"It was," Dustin began. "A good guess."

"You guessed that there was a hidden underground pathway under the house?" Ryan questioned.

"I'm awesome like that." Dustin shrugged.

"That's not an answer." Ryan sighed.

"But the best one you will get for now." Dustin said. Zach started to laugh behind them.

"You have to have known." Ryan said. Dustin sighed and didn't answer Ryan.

"This tunnel only goes for about half a mile, and then it goes back up to the surface. We should be a safe distance by then." Dustin said to Adams and Harrison.

"Ryan has a good point, how did you know about this tunnel?" Harrison asked. Dustin closed his eyes as he continued to walk.

Dustin opened his eyes again and in the distance they could see a fait light.

"Look, just trust me, ok." Dustin said, his voice echoing in the narrow hallway. His voice had the same anger from the plane ride Zach noticed. No one said a word as they continued down the hall.

-They came to the end of the path way and they were in front of a ladder. The looked up to see the light. Adams began to climb up the ladder.

"I will see if it's clear." Adams said as he climbed up the ladder. "Harrison takes the rear, just in case." Adams voiced echoed.

They waited as Adams continued to climb, no one said a word.

"Alright come up!" Adams yelled down.

"Finally." Zach said as he climbed first.

"I know what you mean, it's only been a little while, but I'm sick of the underground life." Tyler laughed.

"It was less than an hour." Ryan remarked.

"Still too long." Tyler laughed. Zach poked his head out and stopped. Tyler, Ryan, and Dustin waited for him to move.

"Zach climb out!" Dustin yelled past the others.

"Yes climb out Zach." Adams said happily from above them. Zach slowly moved. Tyler climbed after him and nearly froze too. Ryan looked down at Dustin confused and worried.

"Is there a dinosaur up there?" Ryan yelled as Tyler slowly climbed out.

"Nope. Not one." Adams said. Ryan inhaled and continued to climb up. He was not shocked at what he saw.

-Pointing at him was the end of the rifle in Adams' hand, ready to kill him. Zach and Tyler were stepped back, hands in the air, brows pushed together in anger. Adams moved the rifle up, in a motion to tell Ryan to climb out of the hole. Ryan did slowly, looking Adams' in the eyes.

Dustin poked his head up and saw his friends frozen, not moving. He turned to see Adams holding the gun to his head.

"Hello." Adams said with a wicked smile. Dustin's face went from worried to anger. "Now get out of the hole." Dustin got out of the hole and stood next to his friends.

"What is this?" Dustin demanded.

"Oh this is my way to make sure I accomplish my mission. You see, you're not supposed to leave here alive. The plan was to kill you once at the Visitor Center and safe with the cure in hand, but you all have all been useless. No powers? Why should I keep you alive?" Adams asked.

"Damn." Ryan said.

"What?" Adams asked.

"I should have known something was up. I knew you were planning this." Ryan said.

"The hell man? You didn't tell us?" Zach asked confused and mad.

"Well I didn't have a chance, he was always there!" Ryan defended himself.

"Oh well thank God you didn't let him know, because were in such a better place now!" Zach yelled.

"Don't blame me! You could have given us a warning of something!" Ryan defended back.

"And get my head blown off?"

"Yeah, then maybe I won't have a headache!" Adams' shot the rifle in the air and everyone was silent.

"You two shut up! I can't believe you two are friends." Adams said disgusted.

"Best friends." Zach added.

"Well you two can be best friends forever in hell!" Adams pointed the rifle at Ryan first.

"Really? Me? Why is it always me?" Ryan asked.

"NO!" Harrison yelled as he jumped out of the hole, leaping towards Adams. He tackled him to the ground.

"Is he on our side?" Tyler asked as the watched the two men struggle. Harrison was trying to pull Adams' rifle from him, but Adams would not let go.

"I don't know, but he just saved us." Dustin said as he ran towards the struggle. Adams pushed Harrison off him and got up. Dustin was running towards, him, fist gripped, ready to punch. Adams reacted fast and smacked Dustin across the face with the butt of his rifle. The hit threw Dustin back on the ground, eyes closed.

"Now to take out the leader!" Adams said as he pointed the gun at Dustin.

"We might not have our abilities," Tyler said. Adams looked up to see the three of them running towards him.

"But we can still save Dustin." Zach said. Zach and Tyler jumped over Dustin as Ryan continued to run around him.

"You won't hurt anyone today!" Ryan said. Adams smiled and pointed his rifle towards Ryan again. Suddenly a gunshot burst into the air, and a bullet went into Adams' hand. He screamed in pain as he dropped the rifle on the ground. The blood beginning to flow from his wounded hand.

"Sorry." Harrison said as he held a pistol in his hand and smoke bellowed from the chamber. Tyler and Zach hit the ground and right in front of Adams. They both threw a punch to Adams' face making him stumble back. Ryan ran up and preformed an upper cut on him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Adams looked at his opponents and looked back. Behind him was a drop from the path, a natural ravine, with a river flowing fast.

"I can't let you live. Your scum of the earth, don't you understand that?" Adams asked.

"Wanting to protect people yeah sounds like the scum of the earth to me." Zach mocked.

"You're the one who is trying to kill defenseless kids." Tyler said. Suddenly Dustin jumped up from the ground, jumping nearly 10 feet into the air, to the surprise of everyone. He landed in front of Adams and looked him straight in the eye. Adams gasped in fear.

"Tell me why you shouldn't die." Dustin asked. Adams' body shook from fear, he was unable to speak. The air around Dustin began to pick up, almost revolving around him.

"Dustin almost looks like he's about to go Super Saiyan." Ryan said.

"How?" Zach asked.

"He was able to jump pretty high. Maybe he has his powers back." Tyler said.

"See you're a monster!" Adams yelled in Dustin's face.

"The only monster I see is you!" Dustin yelled as he pulled his arm back, ready to strike. Suddenly Dustin's eyes grew white as he fell backwards, again hitting the ground without warning. Adams was still in shock from the fear.

"Ok what just happened?" Zach asked confused. Adams' began to get control of himself as he looked down to see the rifle in close range. Harrison was still pointing the pistol at Adams's but his attention was on Dustin, knocked out on the ground.

"Adams!" Ryan said. Adams looked up at Ryan. "The best thing now is to just give up. We will get the cure and get back home, and deal with you then."

"You think it's that simple?" Adams said. "You think we can just go to the main land? We can't. While you're alive, the helicopter won't come!" Adams said. They looked towards Harrison.

"I never heard of that." Harrison declared.

"You have to realize I kept a lot from you Harrison. Now shoot them so we can get the cure and get off this island!" Adams demanded.

Harrison looked over at the boys, who looked worried as Harrison thought, but he kept his pistol aimed towards Adams.

"We will find a way, without killing them." Harrison declared. The group sighed as Adams cursed. Harrison was looking over at the boys as Adams decided to strike.

Adams jumped and rolled on the ground grabbing the rifle and quickly was in front of Tyler, the gun right in his face. Tyler's eyes grew wide as he was afraid to breath. Harrison pointed his pistol at Adams, this time aiming for his head.

Adams cringed as the blood from his wound flowed out as he gripped the rifle, but he was steady through the pain. "Put the pistol down Harrison." Harrison didn't move. "I will shoot him!"

"Damn." Harrison said through his teeth. He began to slowly lower his pistol. Behind them the brush began to move. Ryan moved his head over and looked.

"Duck!" Ryan said as he and Zach moved down. They grabbed Tyler quickly moving him out of the way of the rifle. Adams shot, and at the moment, a Velociraptor jumped from the brush. The bullet hit the raptor in the chest and he tumbled onto the ground, running into Adams, knocking the rifle from his hands. The Guardians moved out of the way as Adams got to his feet, as the Raptor did. Adams was close to the edge of the cliff of the ravine. The raptor growled as it prepared to attack.

"Harrison shoot it!" Adams demanded. Harrison inhaled and lowered his pistol as the raptor jumped onto Adams, knocking them both off the cliff. Harrison closed his eyes and was silent. Ryan, Zach, and Tyler ran over to the edge of the cliff. They looked down to see the raptor bumbling out of the water, with a piece of something hanging from its jaws. It was hard for them to see what though. They turned back to Harrison, now getting off the ground.

"I'm glad you're on our side." Ryan said as he walked over to Dustin, still unconscious on the ground.

"I can't believe Adams wanted to kill us." Zach said. Everyone looked at him in disbelief. "What?" They ignored him.

"Is Dustin ok?" Tyler asked. They all stood around him and finally noticed he was not breathing, and they began to panic.


	101. Chapter 100: Pursuit

Chapter 100: Pursuit

Dustin was in complete darkness. Nothing was around him. He felt as if he was floating in nothingness, but he was not afraid. It seemed right, and just. He felt as if this was where he belonged for some reason. But he didn't understand it. Dustin looked around more, still seeing nothing.

"So have you figured it out?" An ominous voice said from every direction. Dustin looked around, trying to find the origin of the voice.

"Who is that?" Dustin yelled into the nothingness. Dustin waited for few minutes with no responds. "Hello?"

"I mean it's pretty obvious by now isn't it?" The voice said again. Dustin was getting frustrated.

"What's obvious?" Dustin demanded.

"Who you are, what your purpose is." The voice replied.

"I don't understand. Are you talking about me being the True Heir?" Dustin asked. The voice laughing echoed all around Dustin.

"You couldn't be further off." The voice mocked. Dustin gripped his hands into fist.

"I'm done with these riddles! Tell me what you're talking about!" Dustin yelled.

"Temper, temper. I would learn to control that you know." The voice chuckled. "But I guess I could be nice and tell you exactly what I'm talking about."

"That would be nice." Dustin said annoyed.

"But I rather you figure it out on your own!" The voice laughed again. Dustin tried to move, he felt as if he was running, but going nowhere.

"Why are you doing this? My friends need my help!" Dustin yelled.

"Oh your friends need your help do they?" The voice asked. "The same friends that you pulled into your little battle to save the world right? The same friends who you have put in danger and harm's way every day?" The voice was mocking Dustin. Dustin hung his head down.

"I didn't want this for them. That's why I have to protect them!" Dustin shouted.

"They are fine without you." The voice said. Dustin moved his head up, eyes wide. "What have you done to help them really? Think about it." The voice said. Dustin inhaled, and his body began to shake.

"Shut up about what you don't know!" Dustin said through his teeth.

"Oh but I do know, I know much more then you. Just think back, and you will realize who you really are, and what your true purpose is." The voice said. Suddenly the voice seemed vaguely familiar. "You know what must be done. Think about all the details, and everything will come back to you." The voice began to laugh once again as the darkness was slowly becoming light. "What is this?" The voice yelled as the darkness was engulfed and Dustin was surrounded by a bright light. Suddenly another, more angelic voice began to talk.

"Are you ready?" The voice asked.

"Ready for what?" Dustin answered as the light grew brighter and Dustin was now completely blind.

-"He's not breathing!" Zach panicked as they watched on as their friend was lifeless.

"Someone needs to perform mouth to mouth." Harrison said as he walked over.

"Ewwww." The three of them said at once.

"I agree with them." Dustin said softly. They looked down to see Dustin was breathing again, and he was slowly opening his eyes.

"Dustin, you're alive!" Ryan said as he extended his hand out to help Dustin up. Dustin grabbed his hand and pulled himself off the ground.

"Yeah well, I wasn't going to let anyone down." Dustin looked past his friends and towards the East. "We have to get the cure."

"We can take a breather." Tyler said. "You were dead it looked like."

"Yeah what happened? I mean it almost looked like you were going to go Super Saiyan." Zach asked. Dustin cocked his head confused.

"What are you talking about?" Dustin asked.

"When you jumped up and almost took out Adams." Harrison answered. Dustin raised an eyebrow.

"The last thing I remember was being smacked in the head with the end of the rifle, and then," Dustin stopped as he remembered the darkness and the light. The voices and what he saw. "Then just waking up right now." Dustin laughed awkwardly. Zach and Ryan exchanged a quick glance.

"Are you sure you're ok? I mean you have been acting a bit weird lately." Zach asked.

"Sorry, just not feeling myself you know. Once we get off the island and our powers restored it will be better." Dustin said.

"This has been going on for longer than the island." Ryan added. Dustin shifted his eyes to his friends and Harrison, all of them watching him.

"Just been off for me. Don't worry too much, I promise things will get better." Dustin assured them. There was a long pause before Dustin talked again. "What happen to Adams?"

"A raptor ambushed us, luckily it attacked him, and they went over the ravine." Tyler said.

"So he's dead?" Dustin said softly.

"Looks like it." Harrison said as he turned his back to pick up his backpack. "We should get going. We've wasted enough time here and we need to get to the Visitor Center by sundown."

"Why by sundown?" Zach asked.

"Because, we need to figure a way off the island, and get the cure. The helicopter won't stay off the coast for long. And if what Adams said was true," Harrison paused. "We're going to need a plan."

"What about lying?" Tyler asked.

"It would work for getting them here, but I don't know if the pilot is on our side or Adams side." Harrison said.

"So this could be tricky?" Dustin asked, although he knew the answer.

"Let's just get going." Harrison said as he looked up at the sky, and the sun was already high in the sky.

-Something was wrong. Dustin was different. Zach didn't know how, but something was going on to cause these different actions, the black outs, the way he even talked seemed different to him. Something was off. Zach couldn't figure it out, but he knew he would.

The team was walking along a worn path in the jungle. Shrubs and trees marched down from trampling animals at one point made a perfect path for them. Harrison was carefully watching his compass, making sure they were going in the correct direction. Hours had passed sense they began walking, and it seemed as if the jungle could continue on forever.

"So this Visitor Center," Tyler began to talk. "Is it, you know, close?"

"Probably another mile or two." Harrison answered.

"I feel like we have been walking forever." Zach said. "At least it's not so hot out anymore."

"Your right." Dustin said as he stopped. Everyone looked at him.

"So it's nice and cool out." Ryan said. "What's the big deal?"

"Dustin's right." Harrison said. "It shouldn't be this cool here. The breeze is not normal."

"And you know this how?" Tyler asked.

"Well I did research as much as I could before coming here. The only time it should be this cool out is," Harrison trailed off and realized what the breeze meant. "A storm is coming."

"Oh just a storm? What's the big deal?" Zach asked.

"Zach don't you remember what happens when it rains in the movies?" Ryan reminded him.

"Tyrannosaurs-Rex rampage, but that is the movies." Zach answered.

"But you need to remember our luck with these kinds of things." Dustin reminded him.

"Dammit!" Zach shouted. Harrison pulled out the map and looked it over quickly. He then looked at his watch. A low growl came from behind them. Everyone turned their heads and looked to see nothing. The growling continued.

"What was that?" Harrison asked.

"Probably something that wants to eat us." Zach answered.

"Nice way of keeping our spirits up." Ryan said sarcastically. Without warning, and with little to no sound, a dark brown colored creature jumped into view. The creature looked like a raptor, but much smaller, about half the size, if that. It looked at the humans confused.

"A Raptor?" Tyler asked.

"A young one by the looks of it." Dustin said. He watched the creature carefully.

"Is it dangerous?" Ryan asked. Dustin realized what was happening.

"Not from the front," Dustin whispered.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Run!" Dustin said as he started to run in the opposite direction. The others looked back at him and started to hear a lower rumble from the forest around them. They began to run after Dustin.

Zach looked over his shoulder as he saw two adult Raptors jumping out from the forest and began to run towards them.

"Good call Dustin, but what do we do?" Zach yelled from the back of the group. Everyone turned their heads and saw the Raptors in close pursuit. They ran faster than the group, and they knew there were only a few moments before they were in jumping range.

"They're almost on us." Harrison yelled. He gripped his rifle and turned around, and shot at the animals. Harrison slowed down as he aimed for the Dinosaurs. He was able to hit one Raptor in the leg, and the Raptor slammed on the ground, screeching in pain. The other Raptor continued to run towards them. Harrison realized he didn't have enough to aim again. He began to run faster.

"This last one is not going to give up!" Tyler said. As they ran, Zach saw a loose branch on a tree ahead of them.

"I have an idea!" Zach proclaimed.

"Oh God." Ryan said.

"Trust me!" Zach said.

"If you mess up were dead you know that." Ryan reminded Zach.

"Were dead if we just keep running." Tyler said as he looked behind, the Raptor was almost to Harrison, teeth showing, growling, ready to feast.

"Fine! What is the plan?" Ryan asked.

"Dustin, grab that lose branch up there and throw it to me ok?" Zach requested. Dustin sighed.

"I hope you know what you're doing!" Dustin said as he was at the branch. He jumped into the air to grab it and turned around, midair, and threw it over Tyler and Ryan's head. Zach extended his arm out and caught the long branch.

"Harrison, DUCK!" Zach yelled as he turned around. Harrison dove onto the ground, as Dustin landed on his back on the ground near him. Ryan and Tyler looked behind to watch. Zach began to swing the branch like a baseball bat towards the Raptor. The Raptor continued to charge forward.

"It's clobbering time!" Zach yelled as the end of the branch smacked against the Raptors head. The Raptor let out a loud surprised yelp as it twisted around and fell to the ground. Everyone looked at Zach in amazement.

"I can't believe that worked." Ryan said shocked. The Raptor growled on the ground as it snapped at Zach. Zach jumped out of the way as Harrison pointed the rifle at the Raptor and shot it four times in the head. The Raptors body went limp as blood came from the wounds.

"Not letting him get the jump on us." Harrison said. He pushed himself up, while Tyler helped Dustin off the ground. They heard growls coming from behind them.

"Were being hunted." Dustin said.

"Then let's give them a good chase at the least." Harrison said as they began to run down the path. Ryan slowed down a bit and ran alongside Zach.

"Can you do anything that doesn't involve a pun or catchphrase?" Ryan asked.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" Zach asked with a chuckle. Ryan shook his head as he laughed with his friend. Behind them they heard footsteps, and they began to run faster.


	102. Chapter 101: Visitor Center

Chapter 101: Visitor Center

The day was quickly dying as they continued on the path. They were now on what was a main road for the island, long overgrown. The sky was gray with the incoming clouds from a storm, and with every passing hour, the air was getting cooler, and fear grew with the team. They didn't know what to expect, or if they were going to be able to get off the island.

As they began to curve with the road, the path went through a large mountain, with a road leading through it, but it was dark and unknown.

"Oh how lucky, a dark ominous cave." Tyler commented as they stopped into from of the cave. They all looked around the cave, trying to look for another way, while Harrison pulled out the map.

"The mountain looks long, walking around it might cost us some time." Dustin said.

"But it could keep us from something that could kill us." Zach added.

"True."

"It does seem pretty perfect for nocturnal creatures. Could be a nest in there." Ryan said.

"Well if we decide to go around," Harrison began to explain, looking at the map. "It would add another mile and a half to our trip. If we go through the mountain road, it will take around ten or fifteen minutes to walk through, and the Visitor Center will be in sight." Harrison said. The boys looked at each other cautiously. They peered into the cave one more time.

"Harrison, can I see a flash light?" Zach asked. Harrison pulled a flash light from his belt. Zach illuminated the dark cave with the flash light. The light moved slowly as they saw the large tunnel once had lights in it, now long broken. The path curved to the right, and they could only see a little bit in front of them. Thunder crashed in the air, as they felt the ground rumble under the."

"Can we afford the time going around the mountain?" Tyler asked nervously.

"I'm with Tyler." Zach added, handing Harrison the flashlight. The ground beneath them rumbled again, but they didn't notice.

"I guess we could." Harrison said doubtfully. He fully understood where they were coming from. The cave was dark, and unknown. With what had happened on the island so far, it was smart to play it safe. But on the other hand, Harrison didn't know how they were going to get off the island. He hoped that the helicopter would let the boys on. If they had the cure in hand, how couldn't they. The ground rumbled again, this time everyone noticed.

"What was that?" Ryan asked.

"I told you the rain was a bad sign." Dustin said. The ground rumbled again. A light spray of mist rained from the sky.

"It can't be," Zach began to say, when the Tyrannosaurs burst from the jungle behind them. The animal was charging towards them at top speed.

"Into the cave, NOW!" Harrison demanded as they ran into the cave. The Rex bent over and snapped its jaws at the entrance of the cave. It pushed and snorted in aggravation as it tried to get in. Everyone was shaking from fear in the darkness. The Rex was blocking a lot of the light from the entrance. Harrison turned the flash light back on.

"Looks like our decision was made for us." Tyler said with a sigh.

-They walked slowly through the tunnel. Harrison and Dustin were leading the way with flash lights, and Ryan was in the back with another, covering everywhere. The tunnel was old, but not worn.

"It looks like nothing goes through the tunnel." Ryan commented.

"That's weird." Dustin commented.

"Why is that?" Harrison asked.

"Well, as Ryan mentioned before, this would be perfect for animals to hide, especially nocturnal ones. And once it was night out go out and hunt." Dustin said.

"Maybe they are gone right now?" Zach answered.

"Not likely." Dustin said. "We would see droppings. Plus this place would smell horrible." Dustin said as he looked down on the ground, and looked at it with his light. He sighed.

"So we lucked out?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know." Dustin said worried.

-From inside the tunnel, they could hear a downpour outside as they were getting closer and closer to the exit. They turned a corner and saw the light from the outside. Everyone sighed in relief that they didn't run into anything. As they ran to the exit they could see a sheet of hard rain coming down, with the light of the day growing dimmer and dimmer every second.

"Damn, this downpour is insane." Zach said as put his arm out to feel the sharp sting of the rain.

"So are we stuck here?" Tyler asked. Harrison shook his head.

"I vaguely see the visitor center in the distance." Harrison squinted through the rain, able to see the outline of the visitor center.

"So we make a run for it?" Ryan asked.

"What if there is a dinosaur out there?" Tyler asked.

"The Rex is on the other side of the mountain, so I doubt he made it over here by now." Dustin said.

"We have to take the risk of anything else." Zach said. "We have to get to the center."

"So we run wildly into the pouring rain, not being able to see two feet in front of us, hoping there are no dinosaurs to attack us, and jump into a building, where more potential dangers lurk?" Tyler asked.

"Sounds about right." Ryan answer.

"Let's do this!" Tyler yelled as he was the first one to run out. Ryan was close behind as Zach and Dustin exchanged a glance.

"Let's go!" Harrison said playfully as he let out a huge "WHOOOOOOOOOOO!" As he ran towards the Visitor Center. Dustin and Zach didn't move.

"Something wrong?" Zach asked. Dustin stared into the rain, remembering his dream.

"Nothing." Dustin answered as he ran into the rain, following everyone. Zach sighed, and ran into the rain.

-The inside of the visitor Center was dark and empty. Devoid of life for many, many years. The walls were peeling paint from years of neglect. A Tyrannosaurs Skelton in the middle of the room was crumbled on the floor, but its tail hung from the ceiling. Suddenly the door burst open. The sound of rain filled the hallowed building. Tyler slide into the room, his entire body drenched with rain. Tyler fell to the ground, gasping for breaths. The run was a lot longer then he realized. Or maybe because the rain was now a downpour. Each droplet felt like a sting from a bee. The air felt great to his lungs as Ryan entered after him. Also drenched.

"That was a lot tougher than I thought." Ryan laughed through the gasp for airs. He began to laugh as Harrison came running forwards, also slipping on the wet ground.

"Glad you guys made it." Harrison said, still out of breath, but not as much as Ryan and Tyler.

"Where are Zach and Dustin?" Tyler asked as he pushed himself off the ground. They began to hear a muffled scream as Zach burst through the door, yelling. Without thinking Zach's eyes grew wide as he slipped on the ground and landed on his back. He let out a groan.

"That was a lot more painful then it looked." Zach rolled over off his back and onto his stomach as Ryan and Tyler laughed. Dustin then jumped into the center. He was calm and the rain had made his hair wet, now covering his eyes. They could see his eyes through the strands of hair.

"Well we all made it in one piece." Harrison said as he looked around the center. Ryan and Tyler watched Dustin cautiously. Something seemed off. Harrison didn't notice as he saw a longer spiral stair case. "There."

"What?" Zach asked as getting up. Ryan and Tyler looked over to Harrison as Dustin brushed the wet hair from his face.

"That is where we need to go. Up those stairs is the control room. We should be able to find the Cure and the radio to radio out of here." Harrison said with happiness in his voice. He began to walk towards the stair case. The others followed.

-At the top of the stair case, there was a long narrow hall. At the end was a steel door that looked sealed shut. On the right was a large window, which housed dozens of computers. The computers had to of been ten to fifteen years old. Dust covered the entire room. The Door to the room had a steel door, but Harrison just pushed it open. They entered the dark room.

"So what do we do now?" Zach asked.

"Bishop gave me this packet." Ryan pulled out a small notebook. "He said all the passwords we need should be here." Ryan pulled up a chair to one of the monitors. He looked around and pressed the power button and waited a long moment.

"What's wrong?" Dustin asked.

"Well if there is no power, how am I going to do this?" Ryan asked.

"But the door at the village worked. There is still power here." Harrison said.

"Maybe we need to flip a switch or something." Zach said as they all looked around. In the corner, Tyler saw what looked like a fuse box. He walked over to it and opened it up. There was 3 switches all set to off.

"I think I found them." Tyler said as he flipped on the first one. The lights in the room burst on. A few blew out but most stayed on. Tyler flipped the second one and the monitors in the room blurred into power.

"All right Tyler!" Ryan said in excitement as the computer in front of him began to boot. Tyler then flipped the last one, but nothing happened in the room. Outside the room, the steel door at the end of the hall flew open, but no one noticed, everyone was around Ryan, now sitting in the front of the room, as the icons loaded up.

"So you know what you're doing?" Harrison asked.

"Not 100% really. But I assume were not in a rush, because I doubt any helicopter would fly in this weather." Ryan stated.

"Your right." Harrison sighed as he found a dusty chair and sat in it. He sat his bag and rifle on the ground. "Might as well relax while we have a breather. Ryan shook his head as he began to navigate the system.

"So you're searching for the cure?" Zach asked.

"Well that, and a way to contact the helicopter." Ryan answered.

"It should be here somewhere." Harrison added. Dustin was sitting in a chair, eyes closed, arms crossed. Tyler was looking over Ryan's shoulder, with Zach on the other side.

"Yep there it is." Ryan smiled. He punched in a code and a panel on the wall opened, revealing a CB radio. Harrison got up off the chair and walked towards it.

"I will radio them for pick up, focus on the cure." Harrison said as he looked through his bag and pulled out an info sheet of codes. Harrison began to mess with the dials of the radio. "Might have helped if I trained myself before we left."

"Hmmm." Ryan said to himself thoughtfully.

"What?" Zach asked.

"Well looks like there are two more panels. I am assuming one is the cure, but the other I don't know." Ryan said.

"Does it matter?" Tyler asked.

"Probably not, but I'm still interested." Ryan said as he began to type faster. With a hiss one of the panels opened. The three of them looked up in awe at what was reveal.

Two perfectly shined Dragon Balls on pillars sat in front of them. They were speechless.

"That's the cure?" Harrison questioned.

"No, they're Dragon Balls." Zach said as he walked up to them and picked them up.

"Ok." Harrison said as he rolled his eyes and went back to the radio. "Now for the cure."

"We have three of them." Tyler said.

"If we could get the four the government has, we could wish Lauren back." Zach said. He handed them to Tyler, who put them in his bag.

"Well looks like this adventure was more productive then we thought." Ryan laughed as he continued to work.

"Well open up the other panel." Zach demanded.

"It's more complex than the others. I need a little bit more time." Ryan said as a burst of static filled the room, and got everyone's attention except Dustin, who didn't move.

"Finally!" Harrison said. "Now I can call for the copper!" Harrison moved the dial, but a gunshot filled the air, and the radio burst into sparks. Harrison jumped back and everyone looked towards the door to see Adams standing there, a small pistol in hand.

"Did you miss me?" Adams said with a smirk, water dripping from him, his face and body scared and cut.


	103. Chapter 102: Sacrifice

Chapter 102: Sacrifice

Fear was all they felt as they saw Adams, alive, standing there, pointing a gun at all of them. It was like looking at a ghost. He was drenched with rain himself, but he was badly hurt. Scratches on his arms caused blood to mix with the water. Even with that, his arm was steady as he pointed the pistol back and forth, first at Harrison and then at the three Guardians. Dustin was still not moving, looking asleep.

"Adams, you're alive." Harrison said in disbelief.

"Yes I am, not thanks to you." Adams said through his teeth. "You let these abominations live, and let me die."

"You were crazy for doing that." Harrison said, then he looked over his shoulder to see the smoking CB Radio. "Why did you shoot the radio? It's our only way off this island!"

"As long as the Bloodlines don't live, then it doesn't matter." Adams said.

"You know now the Cure won't get to everyone!" Zach interjected.

"Then all Bloodlines will die." Adams laughed.

"Along with the rest of the Human Race!" Tyler yelled.

"Not something I am concerned with." Adams said with little regret.

"Are you insane?" Ryan asked.

"Survive a fall like that with a raptor attacking you and ask me that again." Adams asked.

"How did you survive?" Harrison asked.

"As the raptor tackled me and we fell, I was able to push myself away from it. It hit the wall and was pushed around from me as I hit the river. I was scratched and hurt from the fall, and I thought I was dead. But I didn't die. I floated down the river, unknown of where I was or what to do. As the light of the day began to sink in the sky, the river ended, right behind this center. I realized that you all were on your way here so I waited. I planned to kill you as you attempted to enter the building, but the rain got in my way. So I waited for you to think it was safe, and then here we are my friends." Adams laughed.

During the story, Harrison shifted his eyes to see his rifle, too far for him to grab. Adams had them against a rock, and he had to figure something out. But it didn't matter; there was no way off the island now. Adams shot the radio, and they couldn't survive much longer even if Adams wasn't around.

"Seriously, what the hell?" Zach asked abruptly. Everyone looked towards him. "You're the one tried to kill us, we defended ourselves, and we didn't even cause the raptor to attack, and you still want to kill us! Even though we not only helped out, but I saved your life even! You even risk the lives of all the humans on earth."

"Trust me, what is planned will cause mass chaos and destruction, and this way will be a lot more humane then this way." Adams said with a hint of compassion. Tyler and Ryan looked over at Harrison, wondering what he was talking about. Harrison shrugged his shoulders in confusion. Adams then looked over at Dustin, not moving. "What's with him?"

"That's a good question really." Tyler said.

"Wake up!" Adams yelled. Dustin remained unmoving. Adams stomped over to him and pushed the pistol against Dustin's temple.

"What are you doing?" Harrison asked.

"Shut up!" Adams turned his head, and then turned back to Dustin, but Dustin's eyes were now open, but with green iris's. "Morning, just in time to die." Adams smiled.

"Funny." Dustin said in a darker voice. "I was thinking the same thing." Dustin quickly moved his hand and grabbed Adams pistol form his hand, and kicked Adams in the stomach. Adams took a step back as Dustin jumped out of the chair.

"His eyes," Ryan said. "It's like they are Super Saiyan."

"How? Your Bloodline is not active on this island." Adams groaned. Dustin gripped his hand and crushed the pistol in his hand.

"He has his abilities back?" Harrison asked in shock.

"You will pay for your sins." Dustin said in the deep voice again and grabbed Adams by the neck and threw him through the large window. Adams screamed in pain. Ryan, Tyler and Zach ducked out of the way. They then looked over the window to see a piece of glass, through his neck. Adams was lifeless. They looked over back to Dustin.

"How are you using the Bloodline?" Tyler asked.

"Find the Cure." Dustin said as he closed his eyes and reopened them, turning them back to their original color.

"I think we deserve an answer." Ryan said.

"It doesn't matter anyway." Harrison said as he dropped the walkie-talkie part of the radio. "We have no way to reach the helicopter. Were stuck here." Harrison sighed.

"No were not." Dustin said.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked.

"Ryan, check the fourth floor file information." Dustin said.

"Why?" Zach asked as Ryan began to work on the computer.

"You should find a way out of here." Dustin said. Ryan slid back from the computer.

"What is it?" Harrison asked.

"There's a Helicopter here." Ryan said in surprise.

"What? Really?" Tyler said in surprise.

"Yeah it looks like it might work." Ryan punched a few more buttons and a camera came up on the screen to a dark area with a small helicopter, and barrels surrounding it. Harrison walked over and looked at the screen.

"Barrels of gasoline. Perfect." Harrison said. "I think we can get out of here guys." Harrison walked over to his bag and grabbed it and the rifle. "Tyler, I will need some help preparing the helicopter."

"Sure, no problem." Tyler answer.

"How do we get to it?" Harrison asked. Ryan began to type on the computer again.

"Take the hallway, and there should be stairs, it will lead to the helicopter. I will open the hatch."

"Thanks." Harrison said as he walked out of the room, and Tyler followed. Harrison stopped to look at his fallen partner, and walked past him. Tyler avoided looking at him as he followed.

"Sooooooooo," Zach said and he and Dustin looked at each other.

"Yes?" Dustin asked, acting like nothing was the matter.

"We need an explanation." Ryan said, not looking from the computer.

"He's right. Something is different about you. You are acting weird, and you somehow have your powers back." Zach said.

"Well I had my powers. It took a lot to muster the little I had." Dustin interjected.

"Whatever. Plus you knew about the secret escape at the mansion, and the helicopter here at the center. Tell me what is going on!" Zach demanded. They two stared each other down for a long moment. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming from visitor center entrance, and along with deep low growls.

-Zach peeked his head out to see seven Velociraptor in the center entrance, walking slowly in there new environment. They moved their snouts in the air and were slowly walking towards the stairs. Zach looked over to the dead Adams.

"Raptors, seven of them." Zach said in a whisper.

"Get the Cure now! We have to out of here." Dustin said.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Ryan said in a panic, trying to find the command to open the panel for the Cure.

"The raptors are being attracted by Adams blood." Zach said and looked at Dustin.

"You weren't complaining when I stopped him a few moments ago." Dustin argued.

"And that's another thing; you seem pretty calm about the fact that you just killed someone!" Zach said louder.

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you thought Zach." Dustin said as he stared at Zach. Zach inhaled. "I know I didn't." Zach raised an eyebrow, trying to understand what Dustin meant. The growls were slowly getting closer.

"Ryan, any luck?" Dustin asked, not moving his eyes from Zach and there stare down.

"Found the area, I um think." Ryan said as sweat beat down his head. He was working the best he could, but he was just as curious as Zach about Dustin. Something was very wrong, and the longer they stayed on the island the worst it was getting. Ryan contemplated that he might have the Nero Virus affecting him. They all moved their heads towards the door as the sound of the raptors claws changed. They were on the stairs, trying to find a way up.

"Can they climb stairs?" Zach asked.

"Not really, but they will find other ways." Dustin said as they heard a crashing sound. "I hate being right all the time." Zach and Dustin ran out to see the raptors running and jumping, trying to make it to the second floor. Another raptor jumped, and almost made it, its clawed hands grasping onto the railing as it fell.

"Ryan!" Zach yelled.

"I'm trying!" Ryan said frustrated. Zach was yelling, he had Dustin doing a complete 180 in personality, the raptors getting closer and closer, and a helicopter which he didn't know would work or not. They could run, but without the Cure, and that wasn't a choice. He continued working. He then smiled. "Give me one more minute and I got it!" They heard another raptor growling and it sounded like it was on the same floor. Dustin and Zach looked out to see the raptor grasping on to the railing, trying to get its bearing. The raptor looked the two in the eye and it made a loud noise. The other raptors at the first floor responded with the same noise.

"This is bad." Zach said. Dustin ran out and kicked the raptor in the snout. The raptor lost its grip and fell to the ground below. Dustin looked over the railing to see another raptor jumping, snapping its jaws at Dustin as he jumped back. The raptor hit the ground with a thud.

"I don't think I made them happier." Dustin commented.

"You think?" Zach said as they ran back into the Control Room. Ryan was laughing.

"I got you!" Ryan said as a panel opened on the opposite wall. They all looked to see vials of pink liquid and cold steam bellowed out. It was obvious the Cure had been chilled for many, many years.

"Ryan you did it!" Zach said as Dustin ran over to the vials and pulled them out. He walked over to Zach and handed them to him. Ryan picked up his bag.

"Now let's get out of here." Ryan said as they ran out the door, and as they turned to take the path, they heard a thud, from very close. They turned their heads to see a Velociraptor, standing on the second floor, growling, and they could almost see a smile on its face.

"We can't out run it." Zach said in fear.

"We can't fight it." Ryan said.

"Dustin can you use any Powers?" Zach asked as the raptor took a step forward, and another raptor jumped to the second floor.

"No, but I have a plan." Dustin said as he turned to his friends and punched Zach in the stomach. Zach stumbled back and Ryan was wide eyed in surprised. The Raptors were confused of the behavior.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked. Dustin grabbed Zach and pushed him past the open steel door.

"I know he wouldn't do this, but I know you have the sense, run! I will take care of this." Dustin said.

"You're insane!" Ryan said.

"Probably, but the Cure has to get to the main land. Please trust me!" Dustin said. Ryan looked at Dustin and sighed.

"You're going to be right behind us?" Ryan asked. The raptors began to take a step towards them.

"I promise." Dustin said sincerely.

"You owe us a lot of explanations." Ryan said as he turned and ran next to Zach, pulling him up off the ground. Dustin began to back up, standing in front of the open metal door.

"What is he doing?" Zach asked as he regained composure, handing Ryan the vials of cure.

"He has a plan, we have to trust him." Ryan said as Dustin turned his head to look at his friends. There were tears coming from Dustin's eyes.

"No." Zach whispered.

"Say good-bye to Tyler and the others when you get back." Dustin said as he formed a fist and smashed it into a small console next to the door. The steel door slammed shut. Ryan was in shock by Dustin's actions. Zach jumped from the floor and slammed his fist on the steel door.

"DUSTIN!" Zach screamed as he pounded the steel door harder and harder, hoping for something, but nothing happened. "DUSTIN!" Zach yelled once again.

-Dustin clenched his fist as he heard his friend pounded the door from the other side. Another raptor had made the jump and the group was slowly stalking him.

"I'm sorry guys. I had no choice. You have to go on living, saving the world. My destiny," Dustin trailed off more as more tears swelled in his eyes. The raptors were getting closer and closer. "I control my destiny, what is pre-determined is not what has to be. I won't let it come to that. I finally know the truth, why I was made, and why I am on this Earth. I don't choose that path. I forge my own path in life!" Dustin yelled as he prepared for the raptors. "This is MY DESTINY!"

-Zach punched the steel door one more time as he stepped back. Ryan put his hand on his friends shoulder. No words were spoken. They both knew what had happened. They looked at each other once in the eyes, no tears, but they both knew the other was using all their power to hold them back. They began to run down the hall, towards the stairs to get to the helicopter.

-Harrison threw the last barrel onto the ground. Tyler was pushing a few more out of the way.

"Alright it's filled up and looked good to go." Harrison looked out into the sky. The downpour was now a faint drizzle and they were ready to fly. Harrison has checked the engine and for being years old looked like it would do the job to get back to the main land. Harrison jumped into the cockpit and flipped a few switches. The motor turned over and the ruttier began to spin. Tyler jumped into the back.

"I can't believe this worked." Tyler said in amazement. "I wonder if the others are ready." Tyler asked. As he did the doors opened and Ryan and Zach were running to them. They saw the helicopter was working, but Tyler saw no emotion on their faces. He looked over as the door behind them closed, and no Dustin. They jumped into the back.

"Where's Dustin?" Harrison asked from the front. Tyler cocked his head curiously. Ryan continued to look at the ground, and Zach looked up, his face said it all to Tyler. Tyler's face went from confusion to horror. "Well?"

"Go!" Ryan yelled, still not looking up. Harrison looked back, and didn't say another word. The helicopter lifted from the helipad and began to lift off.

-As the helicopter slowly moved away from the Visitor Center, Zach looked down, and he could see the entrance, and the pack of Velociraptor were running out of the building. Zach held his anger in as he looked at each and every one of them.

As they flew over the island, they saw the path that they had forged through the island. The many trials they meet with, the many pains, that they will leave here, and so much more. Harrison turned the helicopter, avoiding the chasm that they came in from. The wind was a bit much, and the helicopter shook, but they made away from the island. The rain had made the flying dinosaurs find cover, so it was safe for them to travel.

As they flew the helicopter shook again, and suddenly everyone felt there powers again. The barrier from before, they had passed through it. They all looked at each other only once more as the night was black, and the stars were bright, and there hopes were gone.


	104. Chapter 103: Home Again

Chapter 103: Home Again

"Dammit!" Nate yelled in anger as he slammed his fist on the table. Nate was frustrated. The Bloodline Murderer was striking night after night, and they were no closer to any idea of a pattern. Vin and Megan were staring at him.

"Nate it's no use worrying about it." Vin said as he stood up. "Dustin and the others will be back sometime today according to Bishop. We can handle it when they get back."

"But they left us to take care of things, and here we are, doing nothing about!" Nate yelled again.

"You're not doing nothing." Megan said as she was now frustrated with Nate. She was frustrated with everything. She wanted to go back to the island. It was different here, and although she had experienced a lot of new things, she wanted back to her home. Once the Guardians returned, she and Walkner were heading back.

"She's right." Vin added. "You saved your friend Chris a few nights ago."

"Yeah, but so many others have died." Nate sulked.

"But they are not in your shoulder. You didn't cause it. You didn't create this murderer. So stop blaming yourself. The team will work together and stop this mad man. Ok?" Vin asked in a voice where he would only accept 1 answer.

"Your right." Nate said low, and didn't look up. The door to the base opened as and everyone looked up. They saw Bishop enter the living area.

"Are they here yet?" Bishop asked nervously. He was ready for an argument with the four boys for withholding information about the island. He was also curious about how they got off the island. According to his Intel down south, they came back on Helicopter not provided by the government. Bishop sighed and realized it didn't matter really. The Cure was found, and the boys were, Bishop's thoughts were then cut off.

"Hello!" Zach's voice echoed through the Base as the door opened. Nate's eyes grew wide with happiness to hear his brother's voice.

"Were in here!" Nate responded. They heard footsteps, but no talking. Zach entered the room; his face was clam, until he saw Bishop. His emotions took over.

"YOU!" Zach yelled as he launched his arm in front of himself and two strands of sand flew out of his Sand Sheaths and hit Bishop in the chest, pushing him against the wall, trapping him. Ryan and Tyler walked in beside Zach, the same look of anger over their faces.

"What is this about?" Bishop asked in anger.

"What the hell guys!" Nate responded. Megan was in the corner, and looked at the Guardians. Her eyes grew wide with dread as she only counted three.

"You caused this!" Tyler said in anger.

"What are you talking," Bishop began as he took realized. "My God no."

"You sentenced him to his death!" Ryan yelled.

"Who?" Nate asked as he didn't see Dustin. "Wait, you're kidding, right?" Zach clutched his fist as Bishop felt the sand around his chest get tighter, and it became a chore to breath.

"I didn't want this Zach, you know that!" Bishop struggled. Zach and Ryan walked up close to Bishop.

"Then tell me why you withheld information about the island?" Ryan asked more composed then Zach.

"I couldn't it was on a need to know. Your powers," Bishop began but Zach interrupted him.

"Our powers were not working on the island!" Bishop's eyes grew wide. "Now you see why knowing about the dinosaurs might have been useful."

"Dinosaurs?" Vin asked confused. Vin was standing against the far wall. He was upset that his friend was gone, but he knew attacking Bishop would not bring him back. But in the same sense, he didn't do anything to stop it.

"Are you serious?" Nate asked. Zach turned his head.

"Yes, the island was Jurassic Park basically." Zach said and then turned back to Bishop.

"What happened?" Bishop asked, showing concern.

"We were almost free. We almost got out, but," Ryan remembered Dustin the last thing he said to Dustin_. "You'll be right behind us right?" "I Promise"_ Dustin responded in his head. Ryan held back the rage filling him. "He sacrificed himself so we could escape." Ryan bent down and pulled out the vials of the Cure.

"You retrieved the Cure!" Bishop said in a small relief.

"At a cost." Tyler said as he walked up to him. "Now you have to pay it back." Bishop's eyes narrowed.

"You're playing with the lives of the entire world! I know your upset at what happened, but think logically about this!" Bishop yelled.

"We want something you can get." Zach said through his teeth. It was taking all his strength to not crush Bishop. Bishop sighed.

"What?" Bishop said in anger now. He felt bad about Dustin, and knew it was a tragic event of what happened, but the boys had no idea what they were doing. Their emotions where getting in there way of their better judgment.

"We want the Dragon Balls the Government has." Ryan said. Bishop raised an eyebrow.

"They are useless without all seven." Bishop said. Ryan bent down and pulled out two Dragon Balls.

"We found them on the island. And with the one I found on my journey and the four the Government has that makes seven." Tyler said.

"We can wish Dustin back." Ryan said.

Nate's hands were shaking, so much was happening. Dustin was dead, dinosaurs weren't extinct, and they might get all seven Dragon Balls.

"We have tried to make sure the Dragon Balls don't get into the general public. You know what could happen if all seven fell into the improper hands?" Bishop asked.

"We know what would happen," Zach started.

"But we don't care. We will gather the Dragon Balls again, after they are used, and insure they don't get used for the wrong reason. But we need them!" Ryan said, gripping onto the vials. "Or else." Ryan's eyes began to swell up with tears. He hated himself for doing this. Using the Cure to get what they wanted, but there wasn't a choice.

"The life's of everyone, even your own, for his. You're all young fools" Bishop said.

"Will you get us the Dragon Balls?" Zach yelled. Bishop inhaled, but did not say a word. Ryan's hands were shaking, and Bishop saw it. Ryan lifted his arm into the arm and began the act of throwing the vials to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Nate yelled as the vials fell to the ground. Bishop watched calmly as a hand made of sand spouted out and grabbed the Cure safely. Zach inhaled and let Bishop lose.

"I knew you wouldn't do it. You don't have the evil in your hearts to smash the Cure to the ground." Bishop brushed the sand from his suit and grabbed the vials. Ryan, Zach and Tyler didn't look at him, they just stared at the wall, beaten and failed. "I'm truly sorry." Bishop said as he left the room. As he walked down the hall, he saw the door open, and Katherine was walking happily towards the living area. Bishop sighed.

"Hello Agent Bishop. Did they make it back?" Katherine asked. Bishop gulped.

"In the living area. I'm sorry." Bishop said as he continued to walk, not looking back at Katherine. Katherine was confused, but Bishop was never a big talker. She ran down to the living area and saw everyone's faces, beaten, and worn.

"Hey everyone!" She said cheerfully. Everyone looked at her in surprise and shock, as they knew she would take the news hard. "Where's Dustin?" Megan took a step forward. Her mind started to slowly put the pieces together.

"Katherine, you need to sit down." Katherine slowly walked into the room, her eyes already beginning to swell with tears, attempting to prepare herself for the news.


	105. Chapter 104: Harrison

Chapter 104: Harrison

Harrison was in a small interrogation room. When they returned back to the states, Harrison went back to Washington to report what had happened, but he was arrested on the spot. He was dragged to this room and had been there for what he would guess would be five hours or so. He was sitting in one of two chairs, and a small metal table in the middle of the room. The room was barely lit with light from a hanging light bulb. A door behind Harrison opened. He turned his head to see Ian walking in, and sitting in a chair across from him.

"I want to know what happened in that island." Ian demanded.

"I already told you guys everything." Harrison said lying. He had gone over the events of the island, but didn't add in how Adams didn't die from the raptor attack, and had survived, trying to kill them. He also kept how Adams was attempting to kill the boys.

"You see I know you're lying." Ian said. Harrison kept his stance.

"Why do you think that?" Harrison asked.

"Because I was the one that issued the order for you two to make sure none of the boys made it back from the island alive." Ian said with a smirk. Harrison's clam composure went to disbelief and anger.

"You? But why!" Harrison demanded.

"The reasons don't matter. You went against a direct command from a high office." Ian said as he got up from his seat.

"I wasn't going to murder a group of boys!" Harrison stood up to look Ian eye to eye.

"I hope your pride comforts you where you're going." Ian said as he walked around Harrison. Ian walked out of the room. Harrison stood there for a moment, staring at the wall.

-Hours went pass as Harrison was still in the same interrogation room. He was getting frustrated, but worst, he was confused. Agent Ian was a public figure, and to admit he commanded the murder of the Bloodlines, it then hit Harrison. He jumped from his seat and looked around franticly, and walked to the door and attempted to open it. It was locked.

"Ian's not going to let me live to tell anyone." Harrison said to himself. Harrison began to pace franticly. He knew his time was slowly going away, but he didn't want to do nothing. The door knob began to turn. Harrison squinted his eyes. He only had one chance, to surprise him and run for it. If he could somehow get out of the building then they couldn't just gun him down, he hoped. The door opened and Harrison saw a man in black in the door, but unable to see his face.

"AHHHHHHH!" Harrison yelled as he ran towards the figure. His hands were tied together, but he swung his leg in the air, ready to perform a roundhouse kick, but the figure caught his leg midair. Harrison's eyes grew wide with Ian's ability to cache his leg. "Just get it over with then!" Harrison demanded.

"I'm not exactly sure what you're speaking off." An unfamiliar voice said as he let go of Harrison's leg. Harrison jumped back to see it was not Ian.

"Who are you? Did Ian send you to make sure I didn't tell anyone?" Harrison asked. The man let out a low growl when he heard Ian's name.

"I am nothing like Ian. I need your help." The man said. Harrison was skeptical

"Why? It seems everyone is corrupt anymore." The man walked up to Harrison and turned him around. Harrison then felt the handcuffs fall off. Harrison pulled his arms around the front and pressed on his wrist, that were hurting from the cuffs. Harrison turned around.

"Will you help?" The man asked.

"What do you need help with, ummm?" Harrison began to say a name, but didn't know it.

"My name is Agent Bishop, and I need help getting some Dragon Balls." Bishop said with a smirk as Harrison raised an eyebrow.

-Harrison ran as fast as possible through the facility. A mere hour ago he thought he was going to die, but then Bishop entered the picture, he began to remember what happened.

"The boys found a few on the island." Harrison said talking about the Dragon Balls, now in a black car, Bishop was driving. Escaping from the office building was simple. It was empty thanks to Bishop.

"Yes, they now have three. There is a storage facility that has four more. That makes seven." Bishop said while driving.

"Ok and that means what? I know they were talking about wishing someone back." Harrison then put two and two together. Bishop looked over at Harrison as he saw the realization in his eyes.

"Yep, we can get Dustin back. His sacrifice will not be lost." Bishop looked back at the road. "The world needs him, the world needs the Guardians."

"Ok so how do we get these Dragon Balls?" Harrison said.

"I cannot help you too much. Just give you a blank access key with full access, and tell you the location. Beyond that, I'm useless." Harrison looked over at Bishop. "I can't be connected to this in any way. You will be label a Fugitive of the State. I have no connection to, and it cannot be traced to me. I'm too important where I am, and everything would crumble if I was caught."

"Ok so what am I supposed to do about being a fugitive of the state?" Harrison scoffed. He wanted to help, but at what price.

"Well you already escaped custody'" Bishop said. Harrison looked over at him in anger.

"That's your fault!" Harrison yelled.

"No it's not. I am in a Meeting with the Secretary of State right now, or at least that is what everyone thinks. He owes me one." Bishop smirked.

"So I really don't have a choice." Harrison said.

"You were dead if Ian returned and you were still there. Don't worry; I am getting you to a safe location where you can live a normal life." Bishop said. Harrison raised an eyebrow as the car stopped in front of large gray building.

-Harrison was against a wall, he had no choice but to help Bishop, and trust him. He continued to run down the long hall way, and at the end was a steel clad door. As Harrison approached the door, he dug into his pocket and pulled out the keycard Bishop gave him. He stopped in front of the door and saw a security camera starting at him from the corner of hall.

"No going back now." Harrison laughed as he swiped the card through the console and it beeped. The steel door slowly opened and Harrison pulled it open. The huge room was nearly empty, except in the middle of the room was a glass case with four orange balls with red stars in the middle. "Well this should be easy." Harrison said as he took a step into the room. Red lights began to flash and the loud noise stung in his ear. He tripped an alarm.

Harrison dashed, knowing time was running out. He propped his elbow out and smashed the glass case, and the four Dragon Balls fell to the ground, and began to roll. Harrison pulled out a small cloth sack and began to pick them up and put them in it. He looked up and saw through the door soldiers running towards him, guns in their hands.

"Oh man, I'm trapped." Harrison said in anger. He had nowhere to go. He watched as the soldiers got ran closer, but then suddenly just stopped. Harrison raised an eyebrow as the soldiers began to walk the other way, but not normal, it was almost if they were struggling. They began to walk down a hall, and out of Harrison's view. Harrison grabbed the last Dragon Ball and ran out the door.

-Harrison staggered out of the government building, the light nearly blinding him as he looked up to the sun. He didn't have a lot of time, back up would be here in only a few moments, and Bishop said he would have transport for him waiting. Harrison saw no one.

Suddenly Harrison heard a horn honking, and a black car, with tinted windows came driving very fast around the corner. The back door opened and the car looked like it wasn't going to stop. Harrison put the last Dragon Ball in the sack, and ran for it. He had to dive in to the car to make it. He had to run faster, as the there was a good forty yards between Harrison and the car. He hoped the car would slow down, but didn't.

"Freeze!" A voice said behind himself. Harrison turned his head to see Ian standing beside a slighter short man in a suit, and five armed guards. Harrison continued to run.

"Neil, do it." Ian said. Ian demanded. Saki nodded his head.

"That man is a Bloodline, and he is stealing from the Government, shoot to kill!" Neil said. Harrison drew in another breath and dashed faster. The cocking of the guns echoed in his ears. He didn't know if he could make it into the car. He dashed more and saw he was close to the road; he jumped, and landed into the card. He slipped on the leather interior as he hit his head on the other side of the car.

"What? No gun shots?" Harrison said as the car screeched down the road. He looked up and out the windows to see the soldiers looked paralyzed, and didn't move. Ian and the other guy in the suit were yelling in anger as the car speed off. Harrison sighed in relief as he sank into the seat. He then looked up to see a black screen between the back and front seats. A voice came over an intercom in the car.

"Did you get the Dragon Balls?" A robotic voice asked over the intercom.

"Yes." Harrison said.

"Place the sack onto the left seat." Harrison said as he placed it on the seat. The ceiling of the car opened up and Harrison looked on as the bright sun entered the dark vehicle. The left seat then launched up and back, as the sack was now gone. The roof closed.

"Where are you taking me?" Harrison asked.

"Some place safe." The voice said as the car rushed off.

-The sack that contained the Dragon Balls dropped to the ground into a patch of grass. A black shoe stepped next to the sack and a hand picked it up. Bishop smiled as he looked at the sack and opened it to reveal the four Dragon Balls.


	106. Chapter 105: Wishes

Chapter 105: Wishes

The following days were hard for the Guardians. When Katherine found out about Dustin's untimely death, she broke down. First Lauren and now Dustin. Megan had taken her somewhere, and after hours of waiting they returned. Katherine wasn't back to normal, but she was able to control herself and her emotions. But it was a hard time for everyone.

With the return of the group, Walkner declared he was heading back to Tribunal Island. Megan was going back as well, to discuss the threat of the Government Agency that is meant to handle the 'Bloodline' problem. Everyone was on edge, and Walkner had urged the Guardians to stay low key, and do what they could to help the public image of the Bloodlines, and not hinder it.

-"Well its time." Walkner said as he and Megan walked towards the door.

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked. "We could really use some leadership right now."

"We're not going into that again." Zach scoffed.

"What I think I would make a better leader then you." Ryan said.

"Yeah right! Who has more power?" Zach said.

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked confused.

"I can," Zach began to say he had the Shukaku Spirit, but he curled his lips back. "My Mystic Art is better than yours!"

"Giant Dragon, or sand blades, yeah ok." Ryan rolled his eyes.

"ENOUGH!" Walkner's voiced echoed in the room. Zach and Ryan stopped arguing.

"Thank you!" Nate said rolling his eyes. Ryan and Zach have bickered sense they got home about the new leader. It was not out of disrespect of Dustin, he knew that, but they both wanted to lead the Guardians to show they had what it took, and wanted to honor Dustin's memory. But unfortunately for Nate, all they did was argue.

"You two need to stop arguing. A leader will come forth one day, but at this time, you all need to work together." Walkner exclaimed. Ryan and Zach sighed in agreement. Megan walked over to Katherine, who was standing in the corner. Megan walked past Vin, and without looking at him and whispered.

"Please watch her; I don't want anything to happen to her. She's the first female friend I have had." Megan asked. Vin smirked and shook his head. Megan continued to walk.

"You are heading home?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah, I have duties at the Tribunal. We have a lot to discuss with what is happening. We need to find the right action, as to not start a war, but not allow the Bloodlines to be treated like second class citizens." Megan said.

"Yeah, and I need to worry about that now too." Katherine laughed. Megan smiled.

"Yeah, your one of us now." Megan and Katherine hugged good bye. Megan smiled and walked back towards Walkner. Zach took a step towards her.

"So Megan, do I get a hug good bye?" Zach asked in an innocent voice. Megan sighed as he extended her palm out and force pushed Zach onto the couch. Nate, Tyler, and Ryan laughed. Megan smiled at Zach and he got up and he smiled back.

"We must be off. We will contact you once we know more. Good luck my young friends." Walkner said as they all said good-bye and the walked out of the building. The room was silent as they all waited for someone else to talk first.

"What do we do now?" Tyler asked.

"We need to stop that Murderer I told you guys about." Nate said.

"The one in metal armor, deep metallic voice, but no other descriptions?" Zach asked.

"I'm not insane, he's real." Nate said in anger.

"I know, but we can't do much with so little information." Ryan said. "We have to unfortunately wait for him to strike first."

"So we wait?" Katherine asked.

"No we train. We have to be ready for this Murderer, or anything else." Ryan said. "Landon and Syrus are still out there too. Also random threats like Cole." Zach shook his head in agreement.

"We have to do what Dustin would want us to do. Continue the Guardians, and keep the legacy alive. Our goal has not changed. We are here to save the world from the evil Bloodlines, and other evils out there. I for one will fight till the day I die, just like Dustin." Zach inhaled and tried not to get chocked up. Suddenly the door opened.

"Did they forget something?" Tyler asked. Bishop walked into view of the door, smiling. Zach, Ryan, and Tyler all grew angry.

"What do you want?" Zach asked. Bishop shook his head.

"Is that any way to treat a guest, with a gift?" Bishop pulled out a sack and threw it to Ryan. Ryan caught it and opened it up. His face that was filled with rage turned to surprise.

"No way." Ryan gasped.

"What is it?" Vin asked as he stepped over. He looked inside to see the four Dragon Balls. Vin and Ryan looked up a Bishop who was smiling.

"What is it?" Nate asked.

"He got us the Dragon Balls!" Ryan said. Everyone ran over to Ryan to see. Zach picked on up and looked back at Bishop.

"You have a soft spot for us." Zach smiled.

"No." Bishop said, hiding his smile. "I was doing the right thing. We owe you for what you did. This is just payment."

"Whatever." Tyler said as he ran into the back room laughing.

"So your three and those four should give you all you need." Bishop said.

"For what?" Katherine asked a bit confused. Everyone looked at her.

"With the seven Dragon Balls we can make a wish." Ryan said. Katherine looked confused.

"A wish for what?" Katherine asked as it hit her. Her eyes suddenly lit up. "We can wish for Dustin to come back!"

"Yep." Nate said. "Then we can locate them again, and wish for Lauren to come back too!" Nate said with a smile. Everyone started to chat at once, while Bishop watched on. He couldn't hide his smile anymore. Tyler ran back into the room with three other Dragon Balls. The Dragon Balls began to glow as they all were closer to each other.

"I think we better take these outside." Ryan said as they all rushed for the door.

-Out in the back of the base was an old parking lot, the gravel being cracked from the earth underneath it. Surrounding them were woods and more woods. Zach placed the seven Dragon Balls in a circle. The Dragon Balls glowed in unison. Everyone took a step back.

"So what do we do now?" Danielle asked.

"We summon the Dragon." Nate said. "I think."

"Dragon?" Bishop asked.

"You think?" Katherine said right after Bishop.

"We never have done this before." Zach added.

"Dustin was the DragonBall Z expert." Ryan said. He walked towards the Dragon Balls.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked.

"Trying to summon the Dragon. I don't remember the speech though." Ryan said.

"Just wing it, maybe getting if its close enough will work." Zach said.

"This isn't your homework Zach." Nate laughed. Zach rolled his eyes. Vin took a few steps forward, next to Ryan, his eyes closed, and he extended his arms into the air.

"Vin?" Ryan asked.

"I gather the seven Dragon Balls and bring them together, by your name, I summon you, Shenron!" Vin yelled with passion as the Dragon Ball glowed even brighter. Everyone but Vin shielded their eyes as the light became blinding.

"Is this normal?" Bishop asked.

"Apparently." Tyler said. The Dragon Balls became a white light as something began to emerge from them. A White shadow burst into the sky. Everyone looked in awe as it began to take shape of a long narrow form. The light seems to shatter away from the form as it revealed the miles long thin Dragon floating above. The sky grew dark around them as they could feel the power coming from the looming Dragon above them. The Dragon was green with a white under belly, and whiskers at least a mile long.

"Well at least were keeping a low profile with this." Zach said sarcastically.

"What is your first wish?" The deep echoing voice of the Dragon asked.

"First wish?" Nate questioned. "We get more than one?" Vin looked back and shrugged his shoulders.

"How many wishes do we get?" Vin asked to the Dragon.

"You have two wishes." Shenron said. Everyone's faces began to light up.

"Two wishes, this is awesome!" Zach said.

"So we can wish them both back?" Katherine asked.

"That's right!" Ryan said. He turned to Vin. "Alright Vin, wish for Dustin to come back to life." Vin smiled and looked back up at Shenron.

"We wish that Dustin was brought back to life!" Vin yelled to the powerful Dragon. The Dragon floated in silence for a moment. Everyone started to become nervous.

"Did he hear us?" Bishop asked. Shenron began spoke.

"I cannot make that wish. Please make your first wish."

"What!" Zach yelled. "Why can't you bring Dustin back to life?" Zach was red in the face.

"The circumstance around the individual forbids me to bring him back. Please make your first wish." Shenron said.

"Circumstances? What does he mean?" Tyler asked.

"Maybe because he chose to die, we can't bring him back." Nate added depressed.

"He didn't choose!" Zach yelled. "SHENRON BRING DUSTIN BACK TO LIFE NOW!" Zach demanded as he yelled to the Dragon. The Dragon looked straight at Zach. Zach didn't stand down at the glare of the powerful being.

"I cannot make that wish. Make your first wish or else!" Shenron yelled. This time it echoed loud enough to hurt their ears.

"But," Zach began to say, but Ryan looked at him, as to stop.

"We can't do anything about it." Ryan said with a strain. He looked back over to Katherine, who was biting down on her tongue with anger and sadness, but she kept composed through it all.

"Make your wish!" Shenron yelled again.

"Should I wish for your friend Lauren then?" Vin asked.

"Go on and try. Hopefully he can grant that wish." Ryan said. Vin looked back up at the Dragon.

"We wish to bring Lauren back to life!" Vin yelled to the Dragon. The Dragon hovered above them for a moment. They all awaited him to answer no, like Dustin.

"You wish is granted." Shenron said as a ball of light appeared before them. The light burst so bright it blinded everyone, and when they opened their eyes again, Lauren was floating before them, eyes closed.

"Lauren." Nate whispered. Lauren began to slowly fall to the ground as Vin caught her. Katherine and Nate ran over to them.

"Lauren!" Katherine said as tears ran down her face. Nate was speechless seeing her face again.

"Make your second wish." Shenron commanded. Everyone, other than Nate and Katherine, looked at each other confused.

"What do we make the second wish?" Tyler asked.

"Well we didn't think this far ahead." Zach said.

"May I make a suggestion?" Bishop asked.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"We wish to rebuild Columbus." Bishop suggested. They all looked at each other for a moment and shook their heads.

"Makes the most sense, and sense we can't wish Dustin back," Zach began to trail off.

"It could help with the outlook of the Bloodlines with normal humans." Tyler added. Ryan looked at Vin.

"Make the wish." Ryan said to Vin. Vin looked to Nate and handed Lauren to him. Nate held tight onto Lauren as Vin looked back up to Shenron.

"We wish that the city of Columbus was rebuilt and the people killed by the Alien Infestation brought back to life!" Vin yelled to the Dragon. Again Shenron floated there.

"Your wish is granted." Shenron spoke, and a shining light illuminated in the distance, in the direction of where downtown Columbus once sat. They could see the building forming once again. Everyone smiled in relief that Columbus was back to normal. Shenron began to speak again. "All your wishes have been granted." Shenron began to glow once again as the Dragon Balls lifted themselves into the air. They spun around the glowing Shenron faster and faster as everyone watched. Suddenly the Dragon Balls stopped in the air, and the blinding silhouette that was Shenron disappeared and the seven Dragon Balls flew in seven directions in the sky.

The wishes were bitter sweet to the team. They wished Lauren back, and Katherine and Nate were thrilled. Laurens lay against Nate's chest, still unconscious as the two tried to wake her up.

Vin continued to stare into the sky were Shenron once was. Ryan walked over to Zach who was looking at the ground.

"I'm happy that we have Lauren back, and that Columbus is rebuilt." Zach didn't look up. "But Dustin. There was hope, when we didn't have the Dragon Balls, a small amount of hope."

"I know, and it's gone now. We have to move on. We have to accept that Dustin isn't coming back." Ryan said. Tyler walked over to his two friends.

"So what is our next step?" Tyler asked.

"I wish we knew." Zach said as Bishop walked past them.

"Where are you going?" Ryan asked.

"I have business to attend to. Let me know if you need anything." Bishop said without looking at them. He walked away.

For the first time the Guardians were going through real change and nothing would be the same.

-"Well at least one of them is dead. The rest will fall like flies." The metallic deep raspy voice of the murderer laughed. He picked up a picture of the Guardians. "Once they are out of the picture I will be one step closer to our pure world once again." The man lifted the picture into the air, and two long spikes shredded the pictures as the pieces of paper feel to the ground. The man laughed manically in his deep metallic voice.

_End of the Island Arc_


	107. Chapter 106: Landon's Army

Chapter 106 Landon's Army

A month had past sense the Guardians had returned from the island with the Cure to the Nero Virus. The world was slowly recovering from the epidemic that could have caused the eradication of the Human Race. The world was picking up the pieces of the deaths that did occur from it. Just as the Guardians were picking up the pieces after Dustin's death.

Leadership of the Guardians was no closer to being resolved. After a few weeks of arguing, Zach and Ryan finally agreed to stop after everyone else threatens to quit because of their arguing. For now they decided to take the advice of Walkner, and everyone work together to bring forth a better tomorrow.

The Search for Darkrai continued, but the search was cold, and they had no leads to where he was or when or if he was going to strike.

Lauren had not awaked yet from being revived. It was unexplained, and everyone was worried, especially Nate and Katherine. Lauren was taken to the University Medical Center, under the device of the Government to be monitored. Doctors had spent night and day examining her, she was in perfect health, nothing was wrong, but they couldn't wake her. Katherine and Nate took turns staying with her. Lauren was never alone.

The boy's continued to train, and Katherine sat in a few times, but never really did anything. Vin tried to help her with her powers, but she always seem distracted or too tired. They decided to let her go at her pace, and if she wanted, she could start training when she was ready.

Unfortunately for the Guardians all trails for the Bloodline Murderer had gone cold.

-"WHERE IS HE?" Sean yelled from down the hall. His sudden entrance surprised the team. Zach and Ryan were playing video games on the TV, while Vin was reading a book in the chair next to the couch the two sat in. Tyler was doing homework on the table in the back of the room.

Sean stomped into the room, looking at everyone. "Where is he?" The team looked at each other with a depressed look. "Bishop said he was dead. I don't believe it." Zach got up and walked over to Sean.

"Sorry, he sacrificed himself on the island so we could escape with the Cure."

"We tried to wish him back with the Dragon Balls, but for some reason the Dragon said he couldn't." Tyler added closing his note book.

"I can't believe he did that!" Sean gripped his fist in anger. "I should have gone with you." Sean said through his teeth.

"I wouldn't have mattered." Vin said.

"Why?" Sean asked

"Because our Bloodline abilities for some reason don't work on the island." Ryan said. Sean exhaled.

"How is Tia doing?" Zach asked, trying to change the subject. Dustin was a hard topic for the team to talk about. Although they missed him, they tried to not let his memory hold them back.

"She made a full recovery, thanks to him." Sean said below his breath. Zach looked back to the others. They all shook their heads in agreement; as if they knew what he was thinking.

"Sean, you are still welcome to join the Guardians. You would be a great member in our fight." Zach smiled. Sean looked Zach in the eye.

"I told Dustin, and I will tell you, no. I won't be a pawn anymore." Sean said.

"Pawn? What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"I have to go." Sean said as he began to walk out. He stopped at the door. "I'm sorry." Sean walked out of the building.

The room fell silent. Zach went back to the couch, and everyone went back to their activities without saying a word.

-"With Columbus somehow rebuilt, we can go through with our plan." Wolf said in the board room. Wolf had been staying out of the line of fire sense the destruction of Columbus, and the destruction of their main base, and all there research. The Company was close to booting Charlie Wolf from his position of co-CEO of the company for his poor decision with the, what is now being called the "Infestation", from before. But Wolf demanded another chance before the vote was put through.

"Your last plan nearly killed us all, cost hundreds of life, and was a nightmare on PR. How are we to take what you suggest with anything more than a grain of salt?" Richard Lerenzo sat in the opposite end of the large table. "We were lucky that for some reason the city was rebuilt."

"Yes but it is different this time. No Xenomorph, I swear." Wolf laughed. Behind him, Brandon, dressed in what looked like protective service unformed looked on at the crowd of business men.

Brandon had pledged his alliance to Wolf long ago, and was ready to kill every man in this room to help him achieve his goal, whatever that maybe be, but Wolf was more of a master mind then blunt murder, which Brandon respected. Wolf had planned this meeting out, and so far it was going as planned.

"Well then, tell me what your plan is?" Lerenzo asked as the rest of the board shook their head in agreement.

"As some of you are aware, we have a few Government contacts, but we have a few more then the public know. Recently we have started to produce some weaponry for the Government." Wolf smiled as Lerenzo stood up in anger.

"Weapons? How was this approved?" Lerenzo asked.

"Well there are a few sectors of our company that I have kept hidden, and now I must bring them to the fore front of your attention."

"You know this goes against what we started out to do!" Lerenzo slammed his fist on the table. Brandon took a step forward. Wolf extended his arm out to stop Brandon from taking about step.

"Richard, I assure you that this was needed to keep this company afloat a few years ago. Look through the file I have in front of you." Lerenzo looked through the papers in the files and looked back up at his partner.

"That doesn't give you justification to go behind my back, go behind the back of the entire board!" Lerenzo shouted.

"Temper my friend. You're not young as you once were." Wolf laughed. "Look, the Government has a new task force, and they are in need of help with building some weapons."

"What kind of task force are we talking about that needs high tech weaponry?" A board member asked.

"A Task Force has been assembled to take care of a problem they think has pledged the world." Wolf said.

"What problem?" Lerenzo asked with an edge.

"The Bloodlines." Wolf said. The board went into an uproar; every board member was talking amongst themselves. Wolf could make out short conversations about the PR issues, and the ramifications of it all.

Brandon held in his surprise. He worked close with Wolf, but didn't know that the weapons were for an Anti-Bloodline Task Force. Brandon felt uneasy.

"Wolf you're insane. The Company couldn't afford that ramification. Plus the weapons they must want have to be completely destructive to want to take down some of the Bloodlines out there." Lerenzo exclaimed.

"We are not the ones fighting them. They just want our technology." Wolf shrugged his shoulders, brushing it off. "We will have no direct connection to the Government. All hidden from the public eye I assure you. I just need the go ahead to say ok to the ones interested in what we have." Wolf smiled.

"How much work have you already done for them without our consent?" Lerenzo asked.

"For this, just one piece has been made and handed over. But I need approval to continue. For testing to show we can do the job." Wolf said. Lerenzo watched his once close friend carefully.

"You want a vote?" Lerenzo asked.

"Yes."

"Then let's vote." Lerenzo said. "All for Mr. Wolf's plans?" Lerenzo asked, slowly, what looked like more than half the room raised their hands. Lerenzo snuffed as Wolf smiled.

"All opposed?" Wolf asked. The others, a smaller amount of board members, raised their hands. Wolf shook his head. "I thank you for your time gentleman. Do not worry; nothing will come back to us. Don't be surprised of a new division to appear on the next report." Wolf gathered his papers and began to walk out, Brandon behind him. Lerenzo grabbed Wold's arm as he walked past.

"You screw this up, even by a little, you're done." Lerenzo said. Wolf smiled, not looking at him and walked into the hallway.

"Sir," Brandon began to speak when they were alone.

"Do not worry, I have nothing against the Bloodlines, I just, enjoy money and power. I will gain both from this venture." Wolf said as he pressed the button to open the elevator door.

"I understand." Brandon said with a hint of concern in his voice.

-"Then the robot army attacks!" Doctor Edgar exclaimed. Landon sighed in boredom.

Dr. Edgar and Landon were in a small office, barely enough room for the desk they were sitting at. Edgar has blue prints on the desk that looked to be for the robot army he was mentioning.

"Doctor, I'm not interested in a robot army. I want the army I asked for, so go and make it for me." Landon said with a hint off irritation in his voice.

"I understand, and your idea is great, but too ambitious. Controlling them can cause issues, like before." Edgar said. "But the robot army I have planned, each robot with different attacks and abilities. And controlling them would not be a problem." Edgar said in excitement. Landon looked over the blue prints.

"A robot that uses springs to attack?" Landon raised an eyebrow.

"Well sometimes I just come up with a random idea."

"Look, I am tired of your stalling, I want my army, and I want it now. Everything is coming together. You have what you need, now go." Landon demanded. Edgar sighed and grabbed his blue prints and walked out of the room. Jason walked in.

"Sir, we have a situation." Jason said.

"What might that be?" Landon asked.

"It's Dustin." Jason said. Landon raised an eyebrow in interest. "He didn't make it back from the island." Landon's curious expression went serious.

"Are you sure?" Landon asked.

"I have surveillance the Guardians as you asked, and no sign sense they returned. I can only assume he's dead." Jason said, hanging his head a bit. Landon let out a low growl.

"Inform the doctor. Tell him I want to change my plans for the army." Landon said irritated.


	108. Chapter 107: Jim Returns

Chapter 107: Jim Returns

"Why can't I do it?" Zach yelled as he looked at the ceiling as he took in a deep breath. He had spent every day working on controlling the Mystic Art. He was determined to learn its secrets as to become a better warrior, and be able to help save lives.

The power of the Mystic Art, Zach remembered, was astounding. To feel the sheer power flowing through his veins, and he knew when he activated it to kill Gaara, it was only a small percentage of the power that was possible with that technique.

But weeks of training and nothing, not even a glow. But he wasn't the only one, they had all tried to activate the Mystic Art, but no one was able to. But Zach was the only one who continued to try, as the other trained in other areas.

"You could, you know, give up." Ryan suggested as a clay mouse ran around his hand.

"But we wouldn't have to worry about anything if we could control the Mystic Arts." Zach said. He turned to Vin, who was striking a sparring dummy, striking it in multiple places, attempting to improve his strike accuracy and speed. "Don't you agree?" Vin exhaled as he looked over at his friends, sweat beating from his forehead.

"Yes I agree controlling the Mystic Arts would give us a much needed step in the direction to stopping Landon and others." Zach smiled and shook his head proudly. "But don't expect it to happen Zach. The Tribunal doesn't even know much about it; in fact no one on the Tribunal has ever preformed a Mystic Art, you, I, Ryan and Nate have, the first time in near a Millennia."

Tyler landed in front of them, from training in the cat walks near the ceiling, working on a project he has been hiding from the rest of the team. They were curious, but let him be, after threats to be turned into chocolate.

"Well at least you did it once." Tyler said. "But maybe it's a in the heart of battle kind of thing you know."

"For once, he has a point." Ryan said. Tyler glared at his friend, and then before another word was spoken, they all heard a faint noise, almost sounded like a small hole in a water hose.

"What is that noise?" Tyler asked as they all heard it, and it was getting louder.

"Sounds like a," Zach began, but trailed off, thinking through his mind what the noise was.

"A snake?" Vin asked curious. Suddenly it hit Ryan, Zach, and Tyler. The door to the training room flew off its hinges as it smacked against the adjacent wall. They all looked on as a mile long purple snake quickly slithered its way into the room, its head bigger than any of the boy's entire body. The snake hissed as its thin tongue moved around and its fangs loomed over them.

"Snakes, why'd it have to be snakes?" Zach said as he moved his arms out and launched to strands of sand out and smacked the snake on its head. The snake recoiled it heads out and hissed as it launched itself towards Zach.

"Vanishing Beam!" Tyler yelled as he let out his pink energy beam launched from Tyler's palm. The beam smashed against the snake, and the room filled with smoke from the small explosion. They all waited for the smoke to clear. "Did I get it?" Tyler asked with an edge to his voice. The snake burst through the dissipated smoke and snapped its jaws right in front of Ryan, before he jumped back. Ryan clapped his hands together.

"Clay Snake!" Ryan said as a clay snake, half the size of the one attacking them, formed and coiled itself around the real snake. The purple snake turn its head and hisses as it sunk its teeth into the clay snake.

"Take it out!" Zach yelled.

"Detonate!" Ryan yelled as the clay snake began to glow, and then blew up. The explosion through everyone onto the floor as the room was clouded in smoke now; no one was able to see a foot in front of them. They couldn't see each other. Vin's heart pounded as he closed his eyes and opened them again, Byakugan revealed. He looked through smoke to see the outline of the snake, lying on the ground unmoving. Vin sigh in relief.

"The snake is passed out." Vin yelled.

"Well good." Tyler let out some air.

"I'm a little annoyed with having to clean this up." Zach laughed. Suddenly, through the smoke, Zach heard two chocking noises. Then suddenly it sounded like two bangs against the wall. "Vin what was that?" Zach heard no responds.

"Zach?" Tyler yelled.

"Yeah?" Zach said.

"There's someone else here." Tyler said. The smoke began to flow out of the room and Zach and Tyler began to see the outline of someone. The facials features formed and Zach and Tyler could see clearly.

"Hello." Jim said calmly. Fear shot down both their spins. Their home, their sanctuary, now compromised.

"Jim! What are you doing here?" Zach yelled. Tyler looked back and forth and noticed Vin and Ryan were not in sight.

"Where's Ryan and Vin?" Tyler asked as the smoke still flew around them.

"Look behind yourselves?" Jim smiled. Tyler and Zach looked over their shoulders and saw Vin and Ryan against the wall, Jim's hands wrapped around their necks, cutting off their air. They gripped against Jim's fingers, trying to get lose, but Jim had them. Jim's arms were stretched out beyond their normal form, past the two of them. They could hear Vin and Ryan gasping for air.

"Let them down!" Zach yelled. Jim just smirked and retracted his arms back to normal, and Ryan and Vin fell to the ground. Tyler and Zach ran to their friends.

"Are you ok?" Tyler asked as he helped Vin up, and Zach helped Ryan up as the took in deep breaths.

"A Snake Bloodline." Vin hissed out of his teeth as he looked at the calm and collected Jim, standing before them.

"Do not worry, no one was truly hurt, I was just displaying my dominance." Jim said.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"I am here to become your leader." Jim chuckled.

-Jim stood before him, his arms crossed, smiling as he watched them. His stance of power was apparent; he was showing he was in control of the situation.

"Our leader?" Tyler asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I heard about Dustin's," Jim held back a smile. "Untimely death. I wanted to extend my sincerest apologies for your lost, and to help with the burden of no longer having a leader, I could take his place. Well moreover, have you all joined my team."

"I told you before, it's not happening!" Zach yelled.

"Before?" Ryan raised an eyebrow. Jim smiled at his opportunity.

"Haven't Zach or Nate told you about the few times I have extended my hand to them?" Zach let out a breath as what he had tried to keep from the group was let out.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tyler asked.

"It wasn't a big deal." Zach didn't look over to his friends.

"Was it more than just when you fought Jim when we first got our powers?" Ryan asked. Zach just shook his head.

"Yes, and although before I only offered this to Zach and Nate, I am now extended it to each and every one of you." Jim exclaimed. He looked around and then looked confused. "Where is Nate?"

"It doesn't matter." Vin said taking a step forward.

"Vin if I am not mistaken. You worked with the Tribunal." Jim said. "Why so hostile?"

"Your kind," Vin lowered his brow. "Causes so much pain to the Bloodlines."

"It was not my hands that caused that pain." Jim said, showing no remorse for his ancestors.

"But you are following in their path!" Vin yelled. "As a former member of the Tribunal Guard, and a Guardian I will stop you!" Vin closed and opened his eyes fiercely, his Byakugan intense.

"A Byakugan user. Interesting, seems my intel didn't include that." Jim said. "Well I am offering friends and a winning team, and you're all so hostile. You don't know how to treat guest here."

"Get out of here, or else Snake Bloodline." Vin threaded.

"I didn't know Vin was passionate against the Snake Bloodlines." Tyler whispered to Ryan. Ryan just shook his head as he looked over at Zach, still watching Vin and Jim's stare down. He could see Zach was beating himself up. Jim interrupted everyone's thoughts.

"Look there is a bigger reason then just my lust for power of why I am here. I am sure you all know of the Bloodline Murderer?" Jim asked. He looked at everyone, but no one answer. "Yes, well I know you do. It is a far more pressing threat then your hate for me, and we have to handle it before it gets out of control, for all Bloodlines."

"You're not worried about the Bloodlines." Vin said. Jim's calm composure went to a confused state. "You're worried about yourself. You know you can't win in a fight against him, and you want minions to defend you." Vin smiled.

"You are starting to annoy me." Jim hissed through his teeth.

"Leave our home." Vin demanded. They both squinted their eyes and locked into on each other. Jim shifted his eyes to Zach quickly and then back.

"I don't think I will." Jim said as he opened his mouth and a sword launched form it, towards Ryan. "Snake Sword!" The sword was flying through the air with tremendous speed. As it approached Ryan he was in shock and knew time was against him. He attempted to jump out of the way, but he knew it wouldn't help; the sword was going to strike him. No one could react, but suddenly the sword stopped and fell to the ground. Jim shook his head in confusion, while Ryan hit the ground form his dive. Zach looked back at his friends near death.

"Ryan, are you ok?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, but what happened?" Zach asked.

"Our newest member." Vin said with a smile. From the burst doorway Katherine walked through.

"How did you know?" Katherine asked.

"Well a barrier, who else?" Vin chuckled. Jim raised an eyebrow at the new member he was unaware of.

"I assume you still decline?" Jim asked. Zach looked to Jim.

"For the last time, stop asking! No one will ever join your ranks!" Zach yelled with passion in his voice. Jim exhaled as he took a step back.

"There is far more to this then you think. I will take my leave, but remember this," Jim smiled once again. "I won't be denied my rightful power I deserve." Jim snapped his fingers and the purple snake popped up, and Jim was on its head. "Manda, get us out of here." Jim told the snake and it slithered its way out of the building. Katherine watched in disgust.

"I hate snakes." Katherine said as she walked into the rubble area of the training room. Vin closed his eyes and released his Byakugan.

"Katherine, you came right in time." Tyler said.

"Yeah to," Ryan then thought about what happened. "To save me. Dammit!" Ryan yelled.

"You're mad I saved you?" Katherine asked confused.

"Everyone ends up saving me!" Ryan complained. Vin and Tyler laughed and Katherine shook her head.

Zach was still staring where Jim was. He felt like he was to blame for this, and he should have done something about Jim long ago. Too many battles were starting up, to many wars, and he didn't know if he could fight them all. Zach was brought back to reality when someone touched his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see Ryan.

"Something you want to tell us?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing he didn't already let you all know." Zach said, standing firm. "I didn't think it was a big deal." Tyler began to talk.

"Hiding it makes it a big deal. Did you consider joining him?"

"Yes, but," Zach began to say. Vin took a step forward.

"The past is the past. We need to worry about the future. We have a lot more to worry about then Zach's past alliance. I for one don't doubt him, and we have enough enemies not including ourselves." Vin said as he began to walk out of the room.

"He makes a good point." Katherine said as she followed suite.

"Look guys I'm sorry." Zach said to his friends.

"Don't worry about it." Ryan smiled. "They're right. Jim is now a factor again, plus with everything else, we need to work together. We have a lot to worry about."

"GUYS!" Vin yelled as he ran back into the room.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"It's Shayne!" Everyone looked at each other as they ran for the living area.


	109. Chapter 108: Bobby the Pawn

Chapter 108: Bobby the Pawn

"Hey guys, long time no see." Shayne said while laughing on the giant screen in the living area. Shayne was contacting them through some camera system and they were putting it on the television screen.

"Shayne, where are you? How are you?" Zach asked quickly. Shayne chuckled again.

"I'm currently in Europe, London to be exact." Shayne said. The team looked at each other surprised.

"Why London? You were never very specific on where you were going." Tyler said.

"I know, mostly because I wasn't sure myself." Shayne began to explain. "I had a feeling, almost an urge to travel here. I think it was the Bloodline in me. So I flew over the ocean, thanks to a plane cargo hold, and landed here. I searched for a while and found a group of Bloodlines. They keep hidden, and refuse to come out to the 'open world' as they call it."

"Who are these people?" Ryan asked.

"Still not one hundred percent sure to be honest. They work in the cover of the night, as to not be seen. Good group of people, I learned a lot from them, and think I grew in power." Shayne clutched his fist. "Among them was a Shadow Bloodline, uses shadows like Shika from Naruto." Shayne ticked off each person with his fingers. "Another that could use energy beams like me, but his main technique was Tri-Attack, so I think he's Tein's Bloodline. Also a young pair of twins, like twelve or thirteen, Pokémon, both were Abra's. They just teleport around," Shane laughed. "There was also a new addition, not a Bloodline that I could get, apparently an old friend of the Shadow Bloodlines. Also a Clay Bloodline like Ryan, she was basically the leader."

"Another Clay Bloodline." Ryan said to himself.

"Don't be too surprised. In the old days there were many different families with the same Bloodline. It was customary to find a mate of the same Bloodline, to keep the Bloodlines pure. It was once thought that the purer the Bloodline, the easier it was to unlock the legendary Mystic Arts, but with Zach and Nate here, that theory is thrown out the window." Vin laughed.

"So when are you coming back Shayne?" Danielle asked.

"Well I'm not exactly sure; I wanted to chat with Dustin about maybe getting some help for these guys mostly, like through Bishop, maybe the London Guardians or something. But," Shayne began to trail off and look down.

"You heard?" Zach asked as everyone knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah. Is it true?" Shayne asked.

"Yes." Tyler answered, and there was a long pause.

"Well then, not really sure what we can do." Shayne said.

"We can talk to Bishop and see what he says still." Zach offered. Shayne gave a smirk.

"We would really appreciate it. They need a better place to live; they are all orphans and live on the street. I want to help them."

"Well looks like the Guardians are growing." Ryan said.

"This could prove to be useful in the future." Vin added.

"Thanks guys, I will keep in contact. Let me know about Bishop." Shayne said as the screen went black.

"Well it's good to know Shayne is safe and sound." Zach said.

"Plus making his own Guardians in London. It's pretty amazing. We're gaining allies from around the world." Ryan said.

"Weird." Tyler said to himself.

"What is that?" Danielle asked.

"How did Shayne hear about Dustin?" Tyler asked. Everyone thought about it for a second, and it suddenly worried them all that Dustin's death was global news.

-Days passed by, and cleanup of the base was progressing slowly. Partly to a lot of work to be done, partly to the group being lazy. They didn't want to do the manual labor, and school finals were coming up.

"Why are we here again?" Ryan asked to Tyler as they walked through a new district in downtown Columbus. New shops were built and put up quickly after the city was what was being called a miracle, rebuilt.

"Zach left me this letter telling me to meet him around here, the middle the new shopping area downtown." Tyler said.

"And I am here why? I have finals to study for! I love being a super hero and a high school student." Ryan gripped.

"You need to relax Ryan." Tyler said. "It's a nice day out, enjoy it." Tyler pressed.

"Can't really relax. We have Jim, the Bloodline Murderer, and Syrus. PLUS FINALS!" Ryan said in an uproar.

"You know for someone who was able to hack a multi-billion dollar companies computer system you're pretty scared of a High School final." Tyler observed.

"It's not as hard to do the computer crap compared to Spanish or Science." Ryan said.

"I never did know you were into computers before all that on Jurassic Park." Tyler said almost to himself. This made Ryan stop walking.

"I wasn't." Ryan said. Tyler looked over his shoulder at his friend.

"Then how did you do all of that in the island?" Tyler asked as he fully turned around.

"Uhhhhh," Ryan attempted to think. "That's a good question. How did I know what to do? My brain just was working on like the same wavelength of the computer." Ryan shook his head, trying to wrap his head around what it all meant.

"So you're now a computer genius?" Tyler asked.

"No, well I don't know. It doesn't make sense!" Ryan said in irritation, but before he could continue to think he felt something in the air. "You feel that?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, the air, it feels different." Tyler said as he went into a serious state. They looked around, and it seemed like everyone around them, the crowd of people didn't notice it. They were walking like everything was normal.

"Hello guys!" A familiar voice yelled from above them. Tyler and Ryan looked up, along with most of the crowd to see Bobby standing on the ledge of a four story building.

"Oh great, him again." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Bobby?" Ryan said confused.

"Yes, I am back, and this time I will take out the both of you!" Bobby opened his palm and formed a Rasengan.

"He's getting better at forming those." Tyler said.

"Try this on for size, my next technique, Double Rasengan!" Tyler yelled as he opened up his other palm and formed another ball of wind. Bobby jumped off the building head first; the Rasengan's pointed ahead of him, towards his two enemies. Ryan and Tyler gasped as the people around them began to scream and run.

"He's suicidal." Ryan said in surprise. Ryan looked around as there were a lot of people still running around. "We can't let him hit the ground, it could hurt some people.

"I'm on it." Tyler said as he looked up into the sky and inhaled deeply. "Flame Shower Breath!" Tyler yelled as a burst of flames flowed form Tyler's mouth and engulfed Bobby. They could hear Bobby screaming in the flames as Tyler jumped back.

"I didn't mean cache him on fire!" Ryan yelled in grim surprise. Bobby's body hit the ground, his clothes on fire.

"You didn't say NOT to cache him on fire." Tyler defended himself. Ryan sighed as Bobby disappeared in a poof of smoke. "Crap a Shadow Clone." Tyler said.

"He has to be near then." Ryan said as he looked up the building with the clone came from. Tyler looked around them cautiously, trying to distinguish from the few people still in the area, watching the two.

"We have an audience." Tyler said as Ryan looked at the group of people.

"Fantastic." Ryan said sarcastically. "I'm worried though. I don't think Zach wanted you to meet you here Tyler."

"It was a trap." Tyler said. Then they heard a scream coming from the crowd. All the people around the scream jumped back and they saw a black haired girl screaming and struggling while Bobby held her arms back.

"Help me!" The late teenage girl yelled.

"Bobby! Let her go!" Ryan demanded.

"I was only expecting him," Bobby nodded towards Tyler. "I have to even up the odds with you here Ryan, so a hostage was necessary."

"That's pretty low." Tyler said.

"It doesn't matter, because now you will die!" Bobby began to laugh, and the girl he was holding onto stopped struggling.

"I hate to burst your bubble," The girl began to say. Bobby stopped laughing. "But if your hands are tied up with me, how are you going to battle them?" Bobby's eyes looking into space realizing the flaw to his plan. Ryan and Tyler began to laugh.

"Bobby just got owned." Ryan said through his laughter. Bobby's face grew with anger as he gripped onto the girl's hair with his hand and she let out a scream in pain. Tyler and Ryan stopped laughing."Seriously, let her go, and we will find a place to fight, away from the people." Ryan said.

"No, this is my terms, I still have the hostage. I still am in control." Bobby said. Ryan and Tyler knew he was right. With the girl, they were near helpless, but they had to not let Bobby know that.

"Ok Bobby, what are you doing here anyways?" Tyler asked.

"I was given this opportunity, and I took it, to end your miserable lives!" Bobby exclaimed

"My God he's taken villain lesson from Terl from Battlefield Earth." Tyler said in humor. Ryan looked over at his friend confused.

"What is wrong with you to make that reference now, or ever?" Ryan asked.

"Uh boys, girl, hostage, ring a bell?" The girl interrupted them.

"See they ignore you and push you aside, that's what they did to me." Bobby said to the girl. The girl sighed.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." The girl said. Bobby pulled on her hair again and the girl screamed again. Tyler and Ryan concentrated on Bobby.

"I have an idea." Tyler said.

"If it involves turning them both to chocolate then no." Ryan said.

"Then I don't have any idea." Tyler said.

"I will let her go," Bobby began. "If you two kill each other for my amusement." Bobby laughed again.

"Terl and Dr. Evil, fantastic." Tyler sighed.

"Tyler, charge towards him. Trust me." Ryan said.

"But the girl," Tyler asked.

"Trust me!" Ryan commanded. Tyler began to run the stretch between them and Bobby.

"Don't come any closer or her life will be on your shoulders!" Bobby said as he pulled a bit more on the girl's hair and tears began to swell up around her eyes.

"I hope you know what you're doing Ryan." Tyler said to himself as he lifted his feet off the ground and began to fly, low to the ground towards Bobby.

"Tyler I mean it!" Bobby said as he looked at his enemy coming closer, and Bobby prepared himself to kill the girl. Suddenly Bobby's eyes shifted up, away from Tyler, and Ryan was gone. "What, where is Ryan?" Bobby asked in anger. Suddenly Bobby felt a sharp pain in the side, near his rib cage. Bobby slowly moved his head, whining in pain, and saw Ryan's leg in his side. Ryan's face was serious as he clenched his fist, and before Bobby could react, Ryan smashed into his jaw. Bobby's grip on the girl loosen was he went flying across the way. The girl began to lose her balance as Ryan grabbed her and picked her up.

Bobby's body was flying through the air, towards a building. Tyler was quick enough to intercept Bobby and kick him into the air. Bobby let out a yell of pain as he flew up in the air, and then crashed onto the ground in pain, as his body hit the ground with a loud thud. Tyler exhaled as he landed back on the ground and smiled.

The people around them cheered and they smiled. The girl was still in Ryan's arms and looked up at him.

"Uh, thanks." The girl said awkwardly. Ryan realized he was still holding her and blushed a little bit and put her down.

"It wasn't a problem, he's a real annoyance." Ryan laughed awkwardly. Tyler watched on.

"Of course." Tyler sighed and shook his head.

"My name is Sarah." The girl said.

"I'm Ryan, nice to meet you." Ryan exchanged and smiled. They smiled for a long moment. Tyler walked over to Bobby, and pushed him off his stomach and onto his back.

"Why did you try and trick me into coming here to kill me?" Tyler asked.

"I didn't." Bobby struggled to let out. Tyler raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I was given a note to come here if I wanted to defeat you." Bobby said. Tyler was about to speak but the ground shook and they both looked up. Behind them Ryan and Sarah looked on as well.

Standing before them, Six and a half feet into the stood a man wearing metal armor, coated in shiny silver. Along his knees were pads they had four sharp spikes sticking out, the same as his elbows. Along the back of his arms long sharp metal claws stuck out, the tips gleaming in the sun light, showing off how sharp they truly were. Around his waist was a red sash, the extra part flowing in the air from the wind. His head was covered in a helmet, the mouth covered by a metal plate, and a covering over his head. On the forehead was a three pronged spike sticking up. The face was covered with a black cloth, covering all facial features except for bright red eyes, staring straight into their souls.

"It was I who sent you those letters." The metal warrior said in a deep metallic raspy voice.

"The metallic raspy voice, like Nate said." Ryan whispered.

"What?" Sarah asked. Ryan looked back at Sarah.

"You have to get out of here." Ryan then looked at the crowd watching the metal warrior looming over Tyler and Bobby. "All of you get out of here!"

"You can take him, right?" Sarah asked. "You took out that loser."

"This guy is a lot different." Ryan said as he tried to push her to get away. "Please, we can't fight with people around; we would be worried about your safety."

"Ok, but you owe me a lot of explanations." Sarah said.

"How is that?" Ryan asked confused. Sarah was already running, fanning her arms in the air to get people to get back. Ryan turned back around.

"Who are you?" Tyler asked, too intimidate to move. He could feel a sense of over overwhelming power coming from this man.

"Who am I? Why does that question matter when you will be dead in a matter of moments?" The man asked. Tyler felt fear down his spine.


	110. Chapter 109: Green Bloodline Ring

Chapter 109: Green Bloodline Ring

Tyler was frozen, he told his body to get up, but it wouldn't listen. The monster of a man before him scared him with just his presence. The metal warrior looked down at him with his cold red eyes. The lack of expression from him made it all the worst for Tyler.

"You tricked us?" Bobby said with a bit of pain in his voice. Bobby pushed himself up a bit. Tyler was still frozen watching him.

"I did, and I wanted to take out both of you easily. I knew that you two would fight a bit, but," The man looked up towards Ryan, a few yards away from them. "I didn't expect you to bring him. But no matter, I will kill you all." The man brought his arm up into the air, clenched his fist, and pointed the claws towards Tyler and Bobby. "Now the world will have two less scum to worry about." Ryan acted without thinking and clapped his hands together.

"Detonating Art: C3!" Ryan yelled as his clay platypus jumped out of the shadows and began to deform. Ryan held out his hand and the clay deformed platypus transformed in a small human shaped figurine. Ryan threw it through the air, towards the man in the metal suit.

"Ryan?" Tyler said as he realized what was happening. A C3 bomb was heading towards them.

"Tyler get out of there!" Ryan yelled as he prepared to detonate the bomb. The man looked up at the figure flying towards him. Tyler took this opportunity and began to get up, but saw Bobby on the ground. Tyler sighed as he grabbed him and jumped towards Ryan. The man in metal looked as they got away and began to run towards them, ignoring the small figurine, now over his head.

"Now!" Tyler yelled.

"Detonate!" Ryan yelled as the figurine began to glow, and the area was engulfed in a large explosion. The windows in the building surrounding them shattered and fell to the ground. Tyler and Ryan covered their heads as the shards of glass rained down on them. The ground around the cracked from the power of the explosion, and the heat from the inferno made them sweat.

"Don't you think that was a bit extreme." Tyler asked.

"He was about to kill you." Ryan added. "And I didn't really think about it. I just acted. I didn't know I knew how to form the C3 yet."

"Yeah, but I mean more subtle, and less, destructive to the area." Tyler said as the ball of fire began to disappear.

"Get ready, this is when he will jump at us to surprise us when were caught off guard." Ryan said as he prepared himself.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"It happens in everything. You think the bad guy is dead, and then he comes at you when you don't expect it." Ryan said.

"True." Tyler said as he prepared himself, but to their surprise, there was nothing but a burnt crater. The man in the metal armor was gone, with no trace of where he was. "Uh any idea where he is?"

"That was a C3 blast, how could he of gotten away? Maybe he blasted him somewhere." Ryan thought.

"Or maybe you're just a pathetic creature that should die!" The metallic deep voice said from above them. They looked up to see him coming down towards them, not a scratch on his armor, both arms out, claws out, ready to strike. Ryan and Tyler jumped back, while pulling Bobby. The man hit the ground and a small crater formed.

"Will you get up and get out of here!" Tyler yelled at Bobby as he threw him against the wall.

"But my revenge," Bobby began to go on about.

"This guy wants all Bloodline's dead, so ether help us fight or leave!" Ryan yelled. Bobby looked up at the man in metal; he was pulling his claws from the concrete and looking up at them. The man began to laugh in his metallic voice.

"What's so funny?" Ryan asked.

"Look around you." They scanned their eyes back and forth. "The destruction you have brought here today. That won't be forgotten in the minds of these fine citizens that just got their home back."

"So your plan is to ether kill us, or destroy our reputation?" Tyler asked.

"Not just your reputations, but the reputations of all Bloodlines. You're a virus on this world, and I will hunt down each and every one of you until your blood races across my fingers." The man said with lust in his voice.

"That armor, it's familiar." Tyler said.

"I know, but I don't know where I have seen it." Ryan added, trying to search his mind.

"You like my armor do you? Well it was made to be inspired my one of the most maniacal, deadly killers in anything." The man laughed. "Ironically enough I have also taken the name of the individual, but he shouldn't care, he's only a cartoon." The man laughed once again.

"Oh crap." Tyler said.

"What? Do you know who he is?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, and it's not a good thing." Tyler said.

"Who is he Tyler?" Ryan asked impatiently.

"I am, The Shredder!" The man laughed manically, in the deep dark metallic voice. The Shredder's laugh alone terrified the boys.

-The machine beeped in the same pattern it had for the past weeks. Lauren was hooked up to half a dozen different machines, all watching her life signs, and all were normal. Every doctor has said there is no logic as to why she is in the state she was, and that she should be awake by all means. But she wasn't, and Nate and Katherine waited every day, in hopes that a change would occur.

Katherine was looking through a book in a chair next to the hospital bed where Lauren sat, unchanged for so long. Katherine had grown accustomed to being there. She felt as if she was alone.

"Knock knock." Zach's voice said as he and Nate walked into the room. Katherine forced a smile as she closed her book and looked up.

"Hey guys." Katherine said.

"Anything?" Nate asked as he already knew the answer.

"Still nothing." Katherine answer. Nate walked over to Lauren and sighed as he watched her sleep.

"I hate to say it, but I'm not sure how healthy it is for you two to be here all the time." Zach said cautiously. He was trying to be as nice as possible, but he knew they both needed to try and move forward. Zach didn't get the reaction he expected.

"Your right." Nate said. Zach looked at his brother questionably. "If Lauren is going to wake up, us sitting here won't help." Nate looked back at his brother and then to Katherine. "We need to train, and help the others. We have a lot to worry about, and us being here, it's not helping the team. I could have helped with the Jim attack a while ago, but I was here."

"Katherine," Zach said. "We understand if you want to stay here just as much though."

"I can't not visit, but I think your right." Katherine said. There was a sudden sense of emergency coming from the hallway, as nurses and doctors ran past the open door. Zach poked his head out of the door.

"What's going on?" Zach asked as a young nurse stopped.

"There is a situation downtown, in the new shopping district. Apparently some Bloodlines are fighting." The Nurse said in a near panic.

"Are there injured people?" Nate asked.

"We're not sure, but apparently a huge explosion occurred, I'm sorry I have to go." The Nurse said as she ran back into the hall.

"Ryan." Zach and Nate said together and they began to run towards the door.

"Are you coming?" Nate asked to Katherine. Katherine sighed as she looked towards Lauren.

"Yeah." Katherine said as she followed Zach and Nate.

-"The Shredder? You mean Ninja Turtles Shredder?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, looks like the ability to be the Shredder is a Bloodline." Tyler said.

"Don't you dare put me in the same category as yourselves!" The Shredder yelled in anger. His voice echoed around them and it nearly made them jump. "My abilities are all man made, from humans, not the vermin that are Bloodlines. I am here to wipe the Bloodlines off the face of this Earth."

"You mind enlighten us on your hatred for the Bloodlines?" Tyler asked.

"I do mind, I am sick of looking at the two of you. Once I kill you I will hunt down the one that escaped." The Shredder said. Tyler and Ryan looked over to where Bobby was, and he was gone. "Now feel the pain of my claws!" The Shredder yelled as he ran forward at an alarming speed. Tyler and Ryan barely had time to reacted. Tyler launched himself in the air as Ryan focused his Chakra into his feet and ran up the wall. The Shredder smashed into the wall and Ryan lost his balance, and fell onto the ground. The Shredder turned around from inside the building, Ryan could see the red burning eyes in the shadows of the dark hole. The Shredder took a step outside.

"Chocolate Beam!" Tyler yelled. Ryan and Shredder looked up. Shredder saw the jagged beam launch towards him. Shredder chuckled to himself as the beam hit his armor, and reflected back off.

"What?" Ryan asked in surprise.

"But how?" Tyler said as he realized the beam was heading back toward shim. Tyler dove out of the way as the beam pasted him and into the air. The Shredder continued to laugh.

"Your fools to think your stupid techniques could work against my armor. It has been built and crafted to work best against you, and the other Guardians." The Shredder said.

"What?" Tyler said in surprise.

"But how? Why would you counter us?" Ryan asked.

"Because, you all are my greatest hurdle, your team was to be my greatest challenge." Shredder then shifted his head to the right and left, and they could hear his neck bones cracking. "But when I heard that your leader never came back from that island, well I knew you wouldn't be a challenge. But my new armor was already crafted to counter the majority of you. We just left him out of the equation." The Shredder brought his hand up, his claws on his back hand going over his face. "And without your leader, killing you will be easy, and then no Bloodline will be able to stop me!" Shredder laughed manically.

"There are others, even more powerful than us!" Ryan said. "If you can defeat us, I doubt you can defeat them."

"Do you mean the Tribunal?" Shredder asked. Ryan and Tyler gasped in shock. "Didn't know I knew about them did you? What about, oh what's his name, Syrus? Or even Landon?" The Shredder named off some of the most powerful Bloodlines in the world. Tyler was in midair, his arms shaking. The Shredder knew about them all, and he was confident. Maybe he could eradicate the Bloodlines.

"But how?" Tyler yelled from above. The Shredder looked up.

"I have my ways. I know everything. Think about it, I was able to get that letter into your base. How safe do you think you all really are? Or how safe your families are?" The Shredder said.

"Don't you dare even think about harming our families!" Ryan lowered his brow in anger. Tyler clenched his fist.

"Oh, I've already thought about it." The Shredder looked up at Tyler. "And if you think your 'mom' is safe, she's not, she brought up you, and so she is just as guilty as the rest of you." Shredder said. Tyler began to shake; his body was filled with hatred for The Shredder. No remorse for the actions he wanted to cause. He was evil, nothing more.

"You won't hurt her, or anyone else!" Tyler yelled. Suddenly a green aura surrounded Tyler. Tyler lifted his head into the air, and began to yell.

"Tyler?" Ryan said. He was confused of what was happening. The green aura was new, and it felt like he was gaining power somehow. The Shredder watched Tyler, unphased. Ryan gave a smirk.

-At the base, a bright green light illuminated the small hallway where the bed was. From the back left, where Tyler called his own, his bag shook. The bag exploded and six Bloodline Rings fell to the ground, spinning as they hit. In the air, the Green Bloodline Ring floated. It crashed through the window of the base, and flew in the air, towards downtown.

-"Screaming will not make the pain any better." The Shredder said as he looked back at Ryan, still standing there, awaiting Shredder's move. "It only makes this more pleasurable. Why he's busy, why not you and I fight."

"If you really want to." Ryan said as he went into a fighting stance, readying himself for the Shredder. The Shredder lifted his leg, preparing to run, but the sky began to glow green.

"What?" The Shredder asked himself as in the sky they both saw a green ring flying towards Tyler.

"The Bloodline Ring?" Ryan asked himself as the Ring spun around and opened up. Then slowed down and wrapped around Tyler's left wrist and clasped down again. Tyler began to yell more and his eyes glowed green as he looked back down.

"You won't harm the innocent." Tyler said with pure hatred in his voice. The green glow in his eyes disappeared, but the glow of the Bloodline Ring raged on. Tyler flew down at lightning speed towards The Shredder. The Shredder's red eyes opened in shock at Tyler's speed and he crossed his arms. Tyler punched the arm or the Shredder, and the force of the impact caused a crater around The Shredder.

"That power, where is it coming from?" The Shredder asked.

"The hatred from a millennia lies within this Ring, and it fuels me, and gives me what I need," Tyler said as he swung around and swiped his leg against the side of the Shredder. The Shredder skid on the ground as the force moved him twenty feet away. Ryan watched on shocked at Tyler's new found power. "To take you on!" Tyler landed on the ground, facing The Shredder.

The Shredder moved his arms to his side and squinted his eyes. "You think gaining more power can defeat me?" The Shredder asked as he pulled his arms up and lifted them, pointing both set of claws towards Tyler. "Then come and show me!" The Shredder yelled as he began to run towards Tyler. Tyler lifted from the ground and flew towards The Shredder, fist ready to strike, and they both prepared for the impact.


	111. Chapter 110: The Shredder's Terror

Chapter 110: The Shredder's Terror

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tyler and Shredder yelled in unison as they're as fist collided against each other. Tyler's right arm pushed with intensity against the Shredder. The claws on the Shredders hand had scrapped against the top of Tyler's arm, blood flowing down. The Green World Ring began to glow brighter as Tyler pushed more. The wound from the claws began to heal.

"You're a lot stronger then I would think." The Shredder said with a bit of strain in his voice.

"Tell me why you want to kill us!" Tyler said, hatred forming from inside him as he spoke.

"Do people need a reason to kill? Do people need reasons to hate? You look at me as a murderer, but to many others I am a savior, riding the world of your impurity. Do you know how many people are behind my actions? I am just the only one willing to actually act on them. There are people in your government that wants to see you dead, and you still try and protect them? You're all a bunch of fools. In the eyes of the majority of people you are the bad guys. You will always be the bad guys. So, why not just accept your fate, and lie down and die!" The Shredder said as he swiped his other hand towards Tyler. Tyler unlocked the clash he and The Shredder had and back flipped out of the way of the slash. The Shredder ran forward and lifted his knee into Tyler's stomach, the spikes piercing into him. Tyler's eyes grew wide with pain as he felt then pierce him.

"TYLER!" Ryan yelled from behind. The Shredder pulled his knee back and Tyler fell to the ground. He put his hands over his stomach and looked down to see blood pouring from it. Tyler's body shook from shock and he fell to his side. The Shredder looked up at Ryan.

"See how easily you all will fall. The best part is I will let him lay there, blood pouring out of his body, slowly, painfully dying." The Shredder laughed. "I plan to give you the same treatment." The Shredder began to walk towards Ryan. Ryan prepared himself.

"You think were that easily defeated?" Ryan asked.

"Yes I do. Not a scratch on me. Your explosion did nothing to me. You need to get it through you skull, my sole purpose for begin is to kill each and every one of you." The Shredder said as he lifted his arm in the air, preparing to slash down on Ryan.

"You need to give us more credit." Ryan said as Shredder sliced down through Ryan's shoulder, but Shredder heard no scream. The Shredder then saw his arm was caught in a clump of clay. Ryan smiled.

"What?" Shredder said confused.

"I told you more credit." Ryan said as he walked out of the ally way. "Clay clone." Ryan had a smirk of delight on his face.

"You're a bit cleverer then I thought." The Shredder said as he tried to pull his arm back, but he was stuck.

"Sorry, you can't get away from this trap." Ryan clapped his hands together. "Clay Clone, Detonate!" The Clay Clone began to glow a bright light as The Shredder looked on and was engulfed in a small explosion. Ryan could hear the Shredder yelling from the blast. Ryan ran past The Shredder and towards Tyler. "Tyler?" Ryan yelled as Tyler was still on the ground, a small puddle of blood under him. Tyler has his back towards Ryan.

"I'm done with your games!" The metallic voice of the Shredder yelled. Ryan looked behind to see the Shredder, once again his armor unphased. The Shredder was bending down and hooked his claws into the concrete and lifted up, pulling out a huge slab of concrete. Ryan took a step back in shock at his strength.

"Oh that's going to hurt." Ryan said as the Shredder threw the slab towards Ryan. He clapped his hands together, but he knew it would take too long to form something to destroy the slab. Suddenly an energy beam went flying by Ryan's head and hit the concrete slab, shattering it into thousands of pebbles. Ryan looked up from the direction of the energy beam, and he saw someone in a brown cloak, floating in the sky.

"Who?" The Shredder asked.

"What? It can't be." Ryan said to himself. Ryan heard Tyler groan as he began to get up. Ryan and The Shredder looked down. Tyler moved his hands and his stomach was heal, just his shirt ripped from the claws.

"You don't know everything about us." Tyler said with the hatred still in his voice. The Bloodline Ring continued to glow bright. Ryan looked back up to where the cloaked figure was, and the sky was empty.

"No matter." The Shredder said as he began to run towards them.

"Any ideas?" Tyler asked Ryan.

"We need to call the others!" Ryan said as they both jumped out of the way of the Shredder as he slashed down towards them. While in midair, Shredder launched his leg out and kicked Tyler in the stomach, and he went flying into the side of a building. Ryan landed on the ground, and went to clap his hands together to summon another clay animal, but The Shredder grabbed Ryan's neck and pulled him off the ground.

Ryan began to panic, he was losing air as he kicked his feet into The Shredder's armor, but the Shredder was obviously not affected.

"I will enjoy watching your face as you gasp for that last breath of air, and you find nothing. The look in your eyes, the pure terror will be wonderful." The Shredder laughed.

"AHHHHHH!" A voice yelled. The Shredder and Ryan looked to the left and saw a man made out of complete metal. He was wearing a high school letterman jacket that Ryan recognized.

"What?" The Shredder said in surprised as the metal man smashed against The Shredder and he lost his grip of Ryan. The Shredder went flying form the impact and skid on the ground. Ryan dropped down. The metal man walked over and extended his hand out.

"Looked like you needed a hand." The man laughed. Ryan recognized his voice and his facial features through the metal.

"Kevin?" Ryan smiled. "I thought you didn't want wrapped up in all this?" Ryan asked relived to see a friend from his school.

"I don't, but I can't let people get hurt." Kevin said. Ryan shook his head as he ran over to the Tyler, who was pushing himself up. Ryan saw the green World Ring lying on the ground next to him.

"How do you feel?" Ryan asked.

"Like I got hit by a car." Tyler said a bit dazed.

"Well you did go flying into a wall." Ryan laughed. Tyler chuckled sarcastically as he saw Kevin, still in his metal form walking up to him.

"Uh, hi?" Tyler said cautiously as he grabbed the Green World Ring.

"He's on your side." Ryan said. "Tyler, this is Kevin. He goes to school with Zach and I." Kevin extended his hand out and helped Tyler up.

"It's nice to meet you." Kevin said.

"You too." Tyler said.

"Your welcoming won't last long!" The Shredder said in anger as he started to run towards them.

"I have an idea." Ryan said.

"Does it involve us dying?" Tyler asked sarcastically.

"Shut up! Kevin, stop The Shredder, hold him off for a moment." Ryan said.

"The Shredder?" Kevin said a bit confused and surprised. "Yeah, ok I go it!" Kevin said as he ran towards The Shredder. As the two collided they clasped onto each other's hands and pushed with all there might and they were in a stalemate.

"Ok now, Tyler, fly around and hit The Shredder with a Vanishing Beam." Ryan said.

"And what makes you think it will turn out any different than the Chocolate Beam?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing, but we have to try." Tyler lifted into the air and flew over Kevin and The Shredder. They were distracted by each other and didn't notice him.

"I'm amazed at your strength." The Shredder said to Kevin.

"It's nothing really; my metal skin gives me the strength. Just as your armor gives you yours." Kevin answer, pushing as hard as he could. Sweat began to fall form his forehead.

"Yes but there is a different, where your metal armor is your skin changed because of your disease." The Shredder began to say. Kevin opened his eyes more shocked that The Shredder would call his abilities a disease. "Mine is artificial, and does not wear as you are." Kevin felt it. He was tired, and began to lose his force over The Shredder.

"Vanishing Beam!" Tyler yelled from behind. Kevin looked up to see Tyler launching a pink energy beam towards The Shredder. He lifted his head as he heard the beam launch towards him. The Shredder began to move, but Kevin pulled the rest of this strength and forced him in his place.

"Where is that strength coming from?" The Shredder asked. Before Kevin could answer the Vanishing Beam hit The Shredder in the back. The Shredder arched his back as the blast hit him, and Kevin continued to force him to stay. The Shredder almost growled, and Kevin could tell he was holding in his pain. Tyler continued to shoot the beam out of his hand.

"Alright, it worked!" Ryan said as he clapped his hand together as his platypus waddled out from a hole in the wall, as he looked hurt. Ryan looked down at his friend. "Are you ok?" Ryan asked. The platypus quacked and prepared himself. "Ok. Detonating Art: Bird!" Ryan yelled as from the back of the platypus a clay bird flew out. The platypus quacked in pain as the Clay Bird flew out. Ryan looked down, looking at the platypus.

"Ryan! What is the next part of your plan?" Kevin yelled as he strained to keep a hold of the Shredder.

"Ok, Clay Bird go!" Ryan yelled as the bird began to fly towards The Shredder. The Shredder looked on and narrowed his eyes.

"You think I can be taken care of that easily!" The Shredder yelled as he struggled. In a sudden burst of energy he lifted Kevin off the ground. Kevin gasped in shock at The Shredders' raw power as he spun him back around his shoulder and launched him, throwing him towards Tyler. Tyler stopped the Vanishing Beam as he saw Kevin hurdling towards him. Tyler attempted to fly away, but Kevin's hard metal body smashed against Tyler and they went crashing into the ground. When they hit, Kevin's body reverted back to normal. The Shredder then began to run towards Ryan. He grabbed the Clay Bird and sprinted in front of Ryan, who was about to Detonate it, but The Shredder's speed astounded him, and his Clay Bird was in his own face. "Go on, detonate the bird." The Shredder taunted Ryan.

"FREEZE!" Another voice yelled. The Shredder and Ryan looked over to see a few dozen men in uniforms pointing guns towards them. The Shredder narrowed his red eyes.

"The military?" Ryan questioned.

"The division meant to deal with your kind, but only target the ones they see as a danger to them." The Shredder said annoyed.

"Step away from each other and put your hands up!" The one of the men with guns yelled.

"I'm just doing your job!" The Shredder snapped at the men. He then kicked Ryan in the stomach and as Ryan stumbled back from the loss of air, The Shredder began to run.

"FIRE!" The military man yelled as dozens upon dozens of bullets flied through the air. Ryan jumped onto the ground, taking cover as they were aimed towards The Shredder. The Shredder kept running ignoring the firing orders. The bullets hit The Shredder and fell to the ground off of the armor. The military man opened his eyes wide in shock at the effect. The Shredder turned a corner and ran out of sight. "You four, cache him!" Four men ran after The Shredder in the direction he ran off. Ryan lifted his head up to see the man in charge walking over to him. "Do you need a hand?" The man asked as he extended his arm out. Ryan extended is arm out and pushed himself up.

"Thanks. I was worried that you guys would go after us." Ryan said as he laughed. The man then went to his belt buckle and pulled of a pair of hand cuffs. Ryan's laughter led to an awkward chuckle. "Seriously?"

"Did you or your friends over there cause any of the damage around here?" The man asked calmly. Ryan looked back and forth and shook his head.

"But we were defending people. We tried not to cause any damage, but it was not our fault. The Shredder is the one you want." Ryan defended.

"I don't care. We will get him too, but any Bloodline causing any damage to public property, accidental or purposeful, will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law." The man said. Another solider ran up to him.

"Sergeant Miller!" The man said, giving a salute.

"What is it?" Miller asked.

"We have a group of people. It almost looks like a riot, but they are demanding we let them go?" The soldier said with a whimper in his voice. Ryan raised an eyebrow as he looked over to a group of people, yelled at the military men around them. At the lead was Sarah. Ryan smirked.

"Get rid of them!" Miller said annoyed.

"We have tried, but" The solider began to say.

"But what?" Miller asked with an edge.

"But Command Neil said not to upset the general public, and this seems like upsetting the general public." The solider said. Miller curled up his lip in irritation and put the hand cuffs back on his waist. A few yards away Kevin and Tyler were getting up off the ground from their fall.

"You won't be lucky every time." Miller said as he turned his back and began to yell "Lets head off and find that man in the metal armor." The troops began to run off. As they did Miller looked back once again at Ryan and then Kevin and Tyler. His eyes were narrowed and determined. Ryan ran over to his friends.

"So new friend of yours?" Tyler asked sarcastically.

"I do not really like our government too much. They all want us dead." Ryan said in a sigh.

"You guys have an insane life." Kevin said as the group of people began to walk towards them.

"But we have a fan club." Tyler said with a smile.

"Which is what I don't want." Kevin said as he began to turn red from embarrassment.

"But we have to embrace our public!" Tyler said as Ryan hit him across the head. Tyler yelled in pain as he glared at Ryan.

"Kevin, get out of here. If you want meet us at our base," Ryan said as he gave Kevin the information.

"Thanks. I don't know if I will go there, but I will talk to you later. I promise." Kevin said as he began to run off. The group of people approached Tyler and Ryan, and for the first time sense they got their powers, they felt like they were making a true difference. Hearing the people cheer for them, and praise for them made them feel like they were making a difference and it was worth all the effort. Sarah approached Ryan.

"So hero, I have a few questions." Sarah asked. Ryan gave a smirk.

"And what would those be?" Ryan asked.

"Yes ladies and gentleman, we are The Guardians!" Tyler said as he played to the crowd. Ryan sighed in minor annoyance.

"You have quite the friend." Sarah reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Ryan. "Meet me here tonight." Sarah was a head shorter the Ryan and went onto your tip toe, moved her black hair from her face and kissed Ryan on the cheek. Ryan smiled and Sarah walked off.

"What happened?" Zach's familiar voice yelled from behind the crowd. Ryan and Tyler looked through the crowd and saw Zach, Nate, and Katherine standing there.

"We ran into The Shredder." Ryan said.

"The who?" Katherine asked,

"The Shredder? From Ninja Turtles?" Nate asked in disbelief.

"Yep. It's the murderer." Tyler said.

"The Shredder? Wow." Zach said as he looked around at the cheering crowd, and marks left from the battle. "So you won?" Zach asked. Tyler and Ryan both looked at each other and sighed.

"Not exactly. We stalled him long enough for the military to come and scare him off." Tyler said. "We got our asses handed to us badly."

"That is weird. Why was it the military that scared him? The bullets didn't' affect him, and he could of easily over powered them." Ryan pondered.

"We have a lot to go over." Zach began. "Let's head back to the base."

"I have one question before we head out." Nate said. Ryan and Tyler shook their heads. "Would things of been any different if we were here?" Nate asked.

"No, I don't think they would have." Ryan said with a grimace in his voice.


	112. Chapter 111: Darkrai Returns

Chapter 111: Darkrai Returns

"I missed a hell of a battle huh?" Vin said as he was sitting around in the living area, surrounded by the rest of the Guardians. They had explained what had happened, all about their new enemy The Shredder, the cloaked figure, and The Shredder running away from the Human Security Department. "You should have called; I would have come to help."

"We really didn't have a chance. The Shredder was pretty much in charge the entire battle." Tyler said.

"Reminded me of Syrus a bit, but more thoughtful in his actions." Ryan said as he remembered the battle with Syrus.

"Well Syrus is immortal; he doesn't have to really think of his actions. I doubt The Shredder is, so he has to be careful." Nate said thoughtfully.

"You mentioned his armor was made to deflect your attacks?" Katherine asked.

"Well I guess." Ryan said. "He mentioned that it was made to counter the Guardians abilities. The Chocolate Beam deflected off, but the Vanishing Beam hit him."

"Yeah but the Vanishing Beam did little more than stun him for a moment, and piss him off." Tyler sighed.

"You said this Kevin, who could turn his body into metal was effective against The Shredder?" Vin asked.

"Yeah he could hold his own, but his inexperience hurt a little bit." Tyler said.

"Then brute force might be the best for The Shredder." Zach said. "Tyler was more powerful with the Bloodline Ring apparently and he was holding his own, sort of."

"Yeah but the Bloodline Rings are like your Mystic Arts, no idea how to active it. Plus different rings might work differently as well." Tyler added.

"We just need to work as a team." Katherine added. "I mean that works on the shows, it should work here."

"She makes a good point." Zach laughed. "But what about the cloaked guy that saved Ryan's life."

"I will have you know I was perfectly fine, and could have handled it myself." Ryan defended himself.

"Not from where I was." Tyler laughed. Ryan inhaled annoyed.

"So someone in a brown cloak, flying in the air, shot an energy beam, and then disappeared?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, and I think the cloak was a Jedi robe. It looked like what Megan had." Ryan added. Zach smiled and nodded.

"What? You think you know who it is?" Vin asked.

"It's a long shot, but what if it's Dustin," Zach said trying to be sensitive. Everyone's' face went to a mild depression.

"Zach," Ryan began.

"Hear me out. Flying, energy beam, and disappearing. Who does that sound like?" Zach asked trying to hold back his excitement.

"Just about everyone in the Dragonball Universe. Tyler could have done all that." Ryan said.

"It could have been Grant too. Hyper Beam in his Deoxys form. Plus dozens of other Pokémon." Tyler said. While they were talking, Katherine had begun to lower her head, looking towards the floor.

"We couldn't wish him back Zach. I know it's hard to accept, but," Vin began.

"JUST STOP!" Katherine shouted and interrupted them. The entire team looked in shock at the outburst from the normally quite Katherine. "It couldn't have been him. I can't take this anymore. I can't take people leaving me, and coming back and then not really being here. If it was Dustin he would have come to us, and he wouldn't have just left you!" Katherine said as she forced the tears back.

"Katherine, I didn't mean to upset you, but the evidence points," Zach began.

"The evidence points to a lot of people." Nate said.

"More likely than not it was just another Bloodline. Why they helped for that quick moment, we may never know why." Vin said. "In fact we may never see that individual again." Zach opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came to him. He knew they were right. Dustin was gone, and whoever saved Ryan was some random Bloodline.

"Well I am heading out." Ryan said as he got up.

"Where are you going?" Nate asked. Ryan's mind went blank for a moment.

"Well unlike Zach, I am going to study for the exams. We only have a week left, then summer." Ryan smiled in relief of an excuse.

"That's right," Tyler said "With summer we can focus on training and finding the Shredder."

"Good luck studying." Katherine as she got up. "I'm going to head home." Katherine said as she walked past them all and towards the door.

"Do you think she will be ok?" Vin asked.

"Probably not. She's lost so much; it has to be hard on her." Zach said.

-Ryan ran down the street, in new clothes, trying to remember where he was supposed to meet Sarah. Ryan had rushed home and got out of his battle worm clothes and into nicer ones, although he wasn't quite sure as to what to take this encounter as. A date or what? He didn't have a chance to really ask her, but he would find out soon enough. He turned a corner and in front of him was a large park. A huge grass meadow with soccer goals on them, and in the middle of the area was a playground. Ryan saw Sarah swinging back and forth. Her black hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she worn a knee length black dress. Definitely a date Ryan said in his head as he smirked.

"Hey!" Ryan shouted across the empty area. The sun was beginning to set in the distance and the sky was a range of bright colors.

"I was wondering if you were going to show up." Sarah smiled. Ryan walked next to her and she nodded her head for him to get in a swing. Ryan sat in the swing and began to go back and forth.

"So interesting place you set up for us to meet." Ryan chuckled.

"Yeah, well I had a few questions. I'm really curious to know more about you, and your powers, and the whole saving the city thing." Sarah smiled a little bit, almost playfully.

"It's a long story." Ryan said.

"I'm all ears." Sarah laughed as he began to tell her about the Bloodlines, they're journey so far, and much more.

"Boom headshot!" Zach laughed as he looked at the television. In the base, Zach, Nate, and Tyler were playing video games, while Vin was reading at the table.

"Stop sniping!" Nate complained.

"It's fair." Zach said.

"Yeah it's fair when you play more than us." Tyler said sarcastically.

"I still don't see the appeal of those games." Vin said as he didn't look up from his book.

"It's a way to get away from reality." Ach said.

"Your reality is more exciting than that." Vin muttered. He just couldn't understand the full appeal of video games and television. He had hardly watched the TV, in fact it was never on when he was alone in the base, which sense Dustin unfortunate death, was more often than before. He used the time to train and meditate by himself, but he had grown depressed as of late. The reason he left Tribunal Island in the first place was to follow his families' allegiance to the True Heir Bloodline, and to protect and serve with them. _Without a True Heir, what was I doing here_ Vin thought.

All in all he partly blamed himself. He was, like his family before him, to protect the True Heir, and he had failed. He looked up at the others playing video games, laughing, reliving the stress from the day's events. Vin sighed and gave a smirk.

_I need to stay,_ Vin thought. He got up from his chair and sat next to Nate. The three of them looked at Vin.

"So can I play?" Vin asked. They all cheered in delight.

"Here's a controller." Nate handed him and the continued to play.

-The Shredder walked into a dark near empty room with a desk in the middle and a light overhead. He growled in his mask in anger as he walked to the table.

"Those miserable Bloodlines, I shouldn't have held back. I shouldn't have played with them as I did." The Shredder monologue to himself. "And then the Human Security Department, damned fools!" The Shredder punched into the large metal desk and broke it into two pieces. "If not for their interference. But no matter, I will continue my plans. The fear has been placed, and that is what I wanted all along. I just need to make a few adjustments."

The Shredder went to a small panel on the wall and pressed a button. The wall began to separate and a huge computer came out. The Shredder began to press a series of buttons. The Screen began to glow and The Shredder looked up.

"I need to purchase your assistance once more." The Shredder said with disgust.

"What is it I can help you with?" Jim said as he smirked on the large computer screen.

-"Unfortunately he sacrificed himself for us to get back here, and get the Cure." Ryan continued to talk to Sarah about the past experiences of the Guardians. It didn't feel like it, but he had been talking for over an hour, and he normally didn't talk that much like this.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sarah said, showing sadness for the loss of his friend.

"It's ok, Dustin would have wanted us to go on, and we are." Ryan smiled to show he was ok, but he was just a cover. Even talking about Dustin brought back anger at what had happened.

"So what about Katherine's sister? How is she holding up?" Sarah asked.

"She's still in a coma or something at the," Ryan began to say, but he trailed off. "The last thing I said about Lauren was when The Mayor killed her." Ryan put his feet on the ground to stop the swinging. He looked at Sarah with a raised eyebrow. "How did you know she was alive?"

"Dammit." Sarah cursed to herself. "I knew I was going to slip up." Sarah said as she jumped off the swing and slid in the mulch underneath.

"What's going on here?" Ryan demanded.

"You are cute, but we have something we need to take care of. Just tell me where Lauren is please." Sarah asked.

"He won't give you that information Sarah. I told you that already." Another female voice said. Ryan looked behind him, and on top of the jungle gym, was the girl that helped Darkrai out the night Zayn fought him. The girl, a little younger then Sarah and Ryan, black shoulder length hair, frowned towards Ryan.

"You? You're the one with Piccolo's Bloodline. You helped Darkrai out when he fought us." Ryan said.

"No Darkrai was trying to help you, but you declined. This is why we took the long route to get what we needed this time." The girl said.

"We?" Ryan turned back to Sarah who was standing there, a hint of remorse on her face.

"Sorry Ryan," Sarah said. Ryan lowered his brow.

"Why do you want to know where Lauren is?" Ryan demanded as he turned back to the Piccolo girl.

"Why does not matter, please give us the information or we will get it our own way." The girl threatened. Ryan noticed how she always said we. Did she mean Sarah? Ryan took a different approach.

"Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot here. I know we disagree on a few things, but let's talk about everything. We can work together. In fact the military," Ryan began to find common ground with the Piccolo girl as she shot an energy beam towards him. Ryan jumped backwards to avoid it, and slid in the mulch and was now in front of Sarah. Ryan looked back at Sarah, who was looking away from the situation. _The Piccolo girl used her as a pawn_. Ryan cured to himself.

"I don't care about what you have gone through, I already know. What I need to know is Laurens location, now!" The Piccolo girl extended her palm out and towards Ryan and Sarah.

"You know if you're not going to ask nicely," Ryan began to say.

"Demon Beam!" The girl yelled as a concentrated energy blast launched towards them. Ryan grabbed Sarah and jumped out of the way as the blast hit where they were, throwing mulch everywhere.

"Sarah, I'm sorry, I keep getting you into these situations." Ryan said as he began to run towards the Piccolo girl. Ryan was determined to get to the bottom of this, but before he could think another thought, he felt something hit him from the back of his neck. His eyes grew wide and slowly began to close as he fell to the ground, unconscious. Sarah was standing behind him while she watched him fall.

"No, I'm sorry Ryan." Sarah said, standing over him, her arm covered in a black veil, and her hand the claw of Darkrai.


	113. Chapter 112: Kidnapped

DChapter 112: Kidnapped

"Dammit!" Zach yelled as he threw his phone and it hit the couch. No one had heard or seen Ryan sense the night before, and they were unable to contact him. His phone kept going straight to voicemail.

"Getting angry isn't going to help." Tyler said. Zach shot Tyler a glare and Tyler took a step back. "Hey I'm just as worried as you are."

"I know, but," Zach exhaled. "What if the Shredder got him or something? We keep losing friends." Zach said as he began to grow depressed. Vin walked into the living area with Nate behind.

"Anything?" Zach asked.

"No, Ryan's mom hasn't seen him sense last night. She said he came home, got dressed into apparently nice clothes, and then was off. Last she heard from him." Nate said.

"Ryan's grandfather said he was going to search for him today." Vin said. "I will continue as well while you guys are at school."

"School? Seriously? I am not going to school with Ryan missing." Zach took a stance. "I am not wasting my time when he could be dying."

"Sorry, but this is not a decision you are making. Go get ready Zach." Vin took a step forward, trying to show dominance.

"Vin, with all due respect, get off whatever high horse you're on and help us find Ryan."

"Zach," Nate began.

"Not you too?" Zach scowled at his brother.

"Zach!" Vin said louder. Zach looked at Vin. "I am only doing what the True Heir would want. He wants you all to continue school as normal, regardless of your status in the Guardians."

"But Dustin's not here!" Zach said. Zach opened his eyes fully after yelling that. Everyone was silent, almost afraid to breath. Zach searched through his mind of why he would say that. They were words, but they were a hurtful reminder of what had happened, and how they have all changed. "Call us the moment you know something." Zach whispered as he began to walk out of the living area.

"I will find him." Vin said to Tyler and Nate. They both shook their heads and followed Zach.

Vin was not happy he had to take the stance he did, but it was something he had to do. Vin remember a long time ago, when he first came to be with the Guardians, Dustin had made him promise to make sure the others kept on the right track, and not abandoned their normal life's if he were to die. At the time Vin didn't fully understand why he asked that at the time, but now Vin knew. Dustin had been prepared to lay his life down to save anyone and everyone, and he didn't want that to be the life the others took. Vin was unable to save Dustin, but he would keep his promise.

-Ryan slowly opened his eyes and the world was blurry. He felt a pain in his neck and he groaned back into conscious. He tried to move his arms but they wouldn't move. Ryan shook his head to try and wake up fully. He was confused. The last thing he remembered was running towards the Piccolo girl, and then nothing. Slowly Ryan became more aware of where he was. It was an abandoned warehouse, like the one where they first met Bishop. He struggled more and realized his hands were tied behind his back, and between the chair he was in.

"Well this is bad." Ryan said as he continued to struggle. He tried to concentrate, to see if he could use any clay from the surrounding area.

"That won't work. Were in a location that has no clay around." A familiar voice said. The Piccolo girl walked in from a door to his left and walked towards him. Ryan looked around and chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"I had a dream like this once." Ryan laughed. The girl inhaled and launched an energy blast at Ryan, hitting him in the chest that made him fly off the ground and landed on the floor. "Well this is a new twist." Ryan said caching his breath.

"You need to learn to shut up." The Piccolo girl said. "Now tell me where Lauren is!"

"If you want me to shut up, how can I tell you where Lauren is?" Ryan asked. The Piccolo girl growled as she put her two fingers to her forehead as an orange beam began to appear. Ryan struggled to get up, but he couldn't.

"Carrie, stop!" A commanding voice said. She lowered her arm down to her side. Ryan lifted his head up to see Darkrai floating next to her.

"Oh great." Ryan said as he laid his head back on the ground. Darkrai hovered over and pulled Ryan back up right. "Thanks."

"Would you please give us the information we seek Ryan. For a friend." Darkrai asked.

"A friend? You freaking kidnapped me!" Ryan yelled. "Plus you used Sarah!" Ryan said.

"We didn't use Sarah." Carrie said. "She knew what the plan was the whole time."

"Where is she now?" Ryan asked.

"It doesn't matter." Darkrai said. Ryan scowled in thought. He was in a corner he couldn't get out of, so he was going to have to tell them about Laruen, but he had an idea.

"Alright, I will tell you, but on one condition." Ryan said.

"And what is that?" Darkrai asked.

"I want to know who you truly are." Ryan said. Carrie's eyes opened wide at the request.

"You're insane if you think you will get that information." Carrie said.

"No, it is an acceptable request." Darkrai began to say.

"But," Carrie began to say, but Darkrai was already beginning to glow and his form was slowly becoming that of a human. Ryan watched on in anticipation as the secret of Darkrai's true identity was about to be revealed. Sarah came into form and Ryan looked on confused and shocked.

"And so that is all that will be covered on your exams tomorrow." The teacher said as Zach hardly heard him. He was staring out the window of the classroom, slightly tapping his pencil on the desk in a repeating action. He kept thinking of what happened to Ryan, and how he was wasting his time in school. It was constantly a waste, even before he was a Guardian. But now he had a purpose, and he felt it was wasted. He wanted to not only find Ryan, but stop The Shredder, and the other evils that lie in the darkness. He knew it was what he was meant to do. Once he was done with high school he could. He would lead the Guardians.

"Mr. Tarantelli?" The teacher asked. Zach shook his head and the class room was empty except him and the teacher.

"Oh sorry I guess I was deep in thought." Zach chuckled. "A lot of exams you know."

"Well yes, please be more attentive for tomorrow. I understand being in high school is difficult, but your main priority is school after all." The teacher said. Zach sighed.

"Of course sir, I will be prepared." Zach said. The teacher smile and began to walk out of the room.

"Have a good rest of the day Mr. Tarantelli." The teacher said on his way out of the room. Zach raised an eyebrow and looked at his watch. 9:30 am. Zach sighed as he relied he still had the rest of the day of school.

-Vin was walking around the shopping area downtown, where Ryan and Tyler had battled be day before. He didn't know if there were any clues here. Many places were taped off with police tape. The craters that were made, the holes in the walls. Vin realized how much of a struggle the days battle was, and he wish he could of helped more. The group needed a better was of communication. It seemed like it was lost sense….

Vin stopped his thought process. He knew where it was leading, and he didn't want to go down that path. But he had noticed that The Guardians were starting to lose the edge they once had. He knew why, and he knew what he had to do. But first he had to find Ryan.

Vin continued to search.

-"I can't believe I did it!" Nate yelled in excitement as he walked out of the school. He held up a piece of paper.

"What exactly did you do?" A friend of Nate's asked.

"I tested out of my last exam; I'm done with school for the summer." Nate said proudly.

"Well aren't you special." The friend said sarcastically as he walked towards his ride. "See you later." He smiled. Nate ignored him, and looked around. He assumed Zach would be waiting for him, but he wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Long time no see." A Familiar voice said. Nate looked to his left and saw Kyle. Nate shook his head in disbelief.

"Kyle!" Nate ran over to his friend. "Where have you been? I thought you died or something. We never found you at Kings Island."

"Sorry to worry you." Kyle laughed. "But I caught up in some things back at Kings Island. Then family stuff and well you know how it goes."

"Yeah. I'm just glad you're ok. But man you came at a bad time." Nate said.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked confused.

"A lot has happened. We lost Dustin, and now Ryan is missing." Nate said.

"Well how can I help?" Kyle asked. Nate turned his head to the side confused.

"I'm glad you're able to help, but what about your family?" Nate asked.

"We moved up here closer, that's why I came to see you, and help you guys out or something." Kyle said.

"That's great, we need all the help we can get, we have a new enemy to deal with." Nate said.

"Who is it?" Kyle asked. Nate inhaled.

"You won't believe," Nate laughed a bit as he began to explain.

-Ryan was running down the street, trying to get to the base. He had to tell the others what was happening. He had to get to someone. Sarah and Carrie have left him after getting the information they needed. But Ryan now knew Darkrai's true identity. But he remembered what Darkrai said.

"I implore you to not tell the others yet, please. If what I think is going to happen, then I will reveal myself in due time, but it could be a good thing."

"I don't get it; Lauren is in a coma or something. How will going to her help you two?" Ryan asked.

"Stop asking questions." Carrie scowled. Darkrai, now back in Pokémon form, held out her hand in front of Carrie.

"You need to calm down. Ryan is a friend; he has helped the city and many others so many times over. We might not have the exact same goal at the moment, but we are on the same side." Darkrai said. Carrie took a step back and began to walk towards the door. Darkrai slashed on the ropes that held Ryan and he was free. Ryan felt his wrist as they hurt a bit from being tied to tight.

"Thanks." Ryan asked.

"Wishing her back with the Dragon Balls was not the wisest decision. When someone is brought back with them they come back as they were. She was in critical shape when she pasted. Now if the Mayors Death Beam instantly killed her, it would have been different." Darkrai explained.

"Well they didn't come with instructions." Ryan joked. Darkrai turned and hovered towards the door. "You know I am going to tell the others."

"I do," Darkrai stopped and talked, without looking back. "But by the time you find them, we will have Lauren. Please don't search for us. When were ready we will meet up with you." Darkrai said as he left the building. Ryan searched through his pockets, but found they were empty.

"Dammit, they took my phone!"

-Ryan continued to run, trying to get to his friends, when he pasted a construction site and stopped. He looked around, and smiled.

-Alarms blared in the government building. Bishop burst out of his office seeing dozens of men in suits running every which way.

"What is going on?" Bishop demanded as he grabbed a man.

"It's Commander Neil, he's being kidnapped." The man said as Bishop shook his head in surprise. Bishop ran down the hall, towards Neil's office. The place was in chaos as he kicked the door open and the side was blasted out, leading outside. Bishop walked up to see a made in a full metal armor. Lying on the ground next to him was Neil, tied up struggling.

"Yes, come and see as I, The Shredder, have kidnapped your precious leader." The Shredder laughed. Men were surrounding him; guns pointed and ready to shoot.

"This isn't good." Bishop muttered to himself as Ian ran in behind him.

"What the hell is going on? Who is that mad man?" Ian yelled.

"Like I know." Bishop said. The Shredder grabbed Neil and put him in front of himself, as a human shield. Neil's eyes grew wide seeing all the guns pointed at him.

"Men, lower your arms!" Ian yelled as he jumped out of the hole from Neil's office. The men slowly lowered their arms. The Shredder laughed.

"Is this man so important to you?" The Shedder asked.

"Our jobs are to protect humans. I can tell you're not human." Ian scowled. "You're a demonic Bloodline!" The Shredder chuckled in his metallic voice again.

"You think you have me figured out huh?" The Shredder asked. "Well I would rethink that." The Shredder began to run from the area.

"Men FIRE! Do not hit Neil!" Ian commanded as they pulled their guns back up and began to shoot. The bullets reflected off the back of The Shredder's armor. The Shredder laughed as ran out of view. Ian looked at the men in confused anger. "Go after him!"

"That was weird." Bishop said as he jumped through the hole in the wall and walked next to Ian as the men began to run towards the direction The Shredder was running.

"You see now why I want to stop the Bloodlines!" Ian grinded through his teeth. A man in a uniform jumped out of the hole holding a piece of paper.

"Sirs!" The man yelled. Bishop and Ian turned to see him. "This was left by that man." He handed Ian the piece of paper. Ian began to read it.

"What does it say?" Bishop asked curious.

"It said he will kill Neil in 24 hours. And every day he will continue to kill people. It's signed The Shredder, aka the Bloodline Murderer." Ian crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it on the ground. "Bishop, I hate this but,"

"What?" Bishop asked annoyed.

"I need your help." Ian said while swallowing his pride.


	114. Chapter 113: Duel

Chapter 113: Duel

Zach's new car screeched into the parking lot. He was happy at the least that the insurance company did pay for a new car after his last one got blown up from Deidara, but he was still worried about Ryan, and hearing no word from Vin didn't make him feel any better. He could see his brother in the distance, talking to someone. Zach began to slow down and roll his window down.

"Nate, come on." Zach said as he approached Nate. Nate had his back turned and looked over his shoulder to see his brother.

"Hey Zach! You remember Kyle right?" Nate said with a smile. Zach let out a small snort in irritation.

"Yeah, let's get going." Zach said impatiently.

"Zach come on. We will find Ryan, but at least say hi to our friend." Nate said. Kyle looked at Zach without emotion, waiting for his reaction.

"Both of you get in the car now." Zach said. "And HI!" Zach added. Nate sighed as he walked around and climbed into the front of the car, while Kyle walked to the back door.

"I can stay back if you want." Kyle asked.

"No, I'm sorry; we just have to find Ryan." Zach said, trying to be apologetic, but it came out as jerkish and even Zach realized that. "I am sorry." Zach said, this timing having remorse in his voice.

"It's ok." Kyle smiled as he jumped into the back seat, and Zach began to drive off.

-The giant bird flapped its wings in the air as it rose above the buildings. Ryan, on the bird's back, clutched onto the clay that formed the bird, holding on. He looked over the side as the wing flapped, seeing the distance down. He was nervous, not ever flying around on a giant clay bird yet, and he didn't know if he will be able to control it for long time. He looked off in the distance, ignoring the confused people from below him watching, seeking out the location of the base.

-Vin sighed as he walked into the base, exhausted from the days travels, running around the city, searching for Ryan, with no luck. The day was slowly drifting away, and he thought teaming up with everyone else was the smartest idea. He exhaled as he sat on the couch as he heard the doors opened. No time to rest he thought to himself. Zach came running through the door.

"Did you find Ryan?" Zach asked. Vin shook his head in responds. "Dammit! I knew I shouldn't have gone to school today."

"Zach you needed to." Vin said pushing himself up.

"Take no offense to this Vin, but your wrong!" Zach said into Vin's face. The two stared each other down as Nate and Kyle walked in.

"Well that didn't take long." Nate said in a sigh.

"We're going to do things my way from now on." Zach grinded his teeth,

"You're in no position to take charge Zach." Vin argued.

"And you do?" Zach scoffed. "We need to find our friend, and it's obvious you don't have the motivation I do." Zach replayed.

"So they are arguing about what?" Kyle asked confused.

"Our friend, Ryan, went missing last night, and we can't find him."

"We need to go find him." Zach said.

"I agree, but you need to follow my orders." Vin said.

"Who died and made you," Zach trailed off and got more frustrated. "Vin I'm take the spot as leader of the Guardians!" Tyler walked in at this point and sighed.

"Seriously, again?" Tyler said frustrated.

"I'm afraid so." Nate said.

"SHUT UP!" Zach and Vin said in sync at the two.

"Zach you don't know anything about leading a group like this." Vin said.

"Neither did Dustin, but he did a good job." Zach argued.

"That doesn't matter! If you would stop arguing with me, we could have been looking for Ryan at this time!"

"Well you don't need too." Ryan said. Tyler, Nate and Kyle looked behind them and saw Ryan standing there.

"Well we could of found him if you didn't make us go to school today!" Zach argued, not noticing Ryan.

"Ryan?! What happened?" Tyler asked.

"Well," Ryan began to answer.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Zach and Vin once again said, but then stopped when they saw Ryan.

"Ryan!" Zach said as ran to his friend.

"What is going on? What's with all the arguing?" Ryan asked.

"We could have found you faster if Vin listen to me." Zach said.

"That's enough!" Vin said in anger. Everyone looked over to Vin. "Zach, I am challenging you to Duel, for leadership of the Guardians!" Vin said. Everyone looked at Zach, waiting for his responds.

"When do we start?" Zach smiled.

- Katherine yawned as she walked down the hospital hall way, back to Lauren's room. She turned the corner into her sister's room to find it occupied by Darkrai.

"Who are you?" Katherine asked confused.

"Please forgive me, but it is for the best, for everyone." Darkrai said as a black portal opened in front of him. "I promise you will see her again, one day." Darkrai grabbed Lauren and flew through the portal.

"Let her go!" Katherine yelled as she dove for the portal, but was too late, the portal disappeared before she could reach it. She panicked and grabbed her phone and called Zach. She waited a few rings and it went to voicemail.

"What the hell are they doing?" Katherine asked in anger.

-In the training gym area of the Base, in a circle, Vin, Tyler, Zach, Nate, and Ryan stood, facing each other. Kyle was leaning against the wall, watching.

"In accordance to the rules of this challenge, every member of the team may participate in this Challenge. The last one still fighting will be the new leader of the Guardians.

"That's fine by me, once I win, things will work like clockwork." Zach said.

"I don't know if I want Zach as our leader." Tyler said. Zach glared at him.

"Doesn't anyone want to know what happen to me?" Ryan asked.

"Later, we have more important things." Zach said. Ryan began to talk but he knew it was already too late to save Lauren, and Vin and Zach were too focused. This was what he wanted, to take advantage of that, and take leadership himself. Ryan smiled to himself.

"Kyle you sure you don't want to join?" Nate asked.

"No, that's ok. You guys have a lot more experience than me, and I'm not technically part of the team right now." Kyle laughed.

"No moves that would kill another fighter. When you are done fighting, just say so and exit the area." Vin stated the rules. "Other than that, it's a free for all." Vin narrowed his eyes. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yep." Zach said.

"Sure." Tyler acknowledged.

"You know it." Ryan said.

"As ready as I ever will be." Nate said.

"Then," Vin inhaled deeply. "FIGHT!" Vin yelled as he and Nate both closed their eyes. "Byakugan!" Vin said opening his eyes.

"Sharingan!" Nate said as he opened his. Nate began to run forward into the middle of the arena.

"Nate, get out of my way!" Zach yelled as he extended his arm out and two strands of sand slowed out.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Nate yelled as pockets of red burned through his body and embers launched from himself towards everyone else.

"Oh crap!" Ryan said as he jumped ok of the way of the barrage. Zach grinned his teeth as the two strands of sand formed into a barrier to protect himself. Tyler didn't react quickly enough and was hit from the barrage of embers and was knocked to the ground. Vin focused and jumped and dodged the embers.

"That worked out better than I thought." Nate said with a smile. Nate looked over to see a giant sand hammer coming towards him. Nate jumped back out of the way of the hammer and slide, next to Vin.

"Eight Trigram Empty Palm!" Vin yelled as he extended his arm out, his palm forward towards Nate, Nate jumped back as Vin's arm stopped in front of him. Suddenly, and without warning, a burst of chakra flew towards Nate and he was flung across the room. Vin looked back to see the stands of sand coming from Zach's Sand Sheath. Vin hit the two stands with his two index fingers and the sand feel to the ground.

"Looks like I will have to take another approach to you." Zach said to himself as he formed to spears and launched them towards Vin.

-Tyler shook his head as he sat up. His skin felt burn and he looked down at his arm to see the burn marks. They were already healing. Tyler shook his head as he noticed as small spider start to crawl towards him. Tyler cocked his head as it hit him, it was made of clay. He looked up to see Ryan smiling.

"Detonate!" Ryan said as the spider blew up in front of Tyler and he was flying back and hit the wall.

"Fire Style: Fire Blast." Nate yelled as a burst of fire, formed to the shape of the Japanese Fire Symbol burst out of his mouth. Ryan quickly, and without thinking, clapped his hands together as formed a small clay bird and it flew towards the fire blast. On collision the bird exploded, and made both Ryan and Nate fly backwards form the impact.

-"AHHHH!" Zach yelled as he threw a punch forwards, but was a few feet from Vin. Acting like an extension of himself, the sand strand flung forward towards Vin. Vin extended his arms out and tapped the stand of sand with his index fingers, releasing the Chakra from it, and having the sand fall to the ground. Zach threw another punch and Vin responded in the same manner, more sand falling to the ground.

"Zach, you know this is a waste of both of our time. I can release the Chakra from your sand, making it useless. You need a different strategy if you want to win." Vin said as he collapsed a another stand of sand.

"You know Vin, I consider you a friend, but you underestimate us too much." Zach said as he bent over and the palm of his hands hit the floor. Vin raised an eyebrow confused. "Sand Pillar!" Vin then realized his mistake, he looked down and there was a huge pile of sand that had been piling up the entire time. Zach had planned it. A giant pillar rose from the sand and smack Vin in the chin and flung him into the air. As he landed hard on his back, he yelled in pain. Zach smirked as Vin pushed himself up.

"Your right, I have underestimated you Zach. You have grown a lot sense we last fought when we first meet." Vin bent over and positioned himself, ready to attack. "But I will not make the same mistake twice my friend." Vin yelled as he charged towards Zach as Zach ran towards him, sand stands already out of his Sand Sheaths, ready to fight.


	115. Chapter 114: Dark Alliance

Chapter 114: Dark Alliance

Ryan groaned as he opened his eyes to see the ceiling. "Not my smartest move." Ryan said to himself as he noticed a shadow approaching him. Tyler looked over him and smiled.

"So you want to give up before I blast you with a Vanishing Beam?" Tyler mocked.

"You know it's not cool to attack when I'm down." Ryan said, trying to buy time. Tyler extended his palm out towards Ryan and a pink swirl of energy began to charge.

"But I get to be the leader, now that will be cool." Tyler laughed. Ryan pushed behind his back and kicked Tyler in the chest and flipped up. "Nice move."

"Thankfully you monologue too much." Ryan laughed as he began to bring his hands together, when he felt a static feeling in the air.

"Chidori!" Nate yelled form behind Ryan. Tyler looked over Ryan and Ryan looked over his shoulder to see the lighting burst from the attack from Nate's hand as he ran towards Ryan's back.

"I have an idea." Tyler said with a smirk.

"Oh that's a scary thought." Ryan said worried.

-"AHHHH!" Zach yelled as he threw his left hand out and another burst of sand rushed towards Vin. Vin jumped over the strand, hitting it with his two index fingers, collapsing the sand. Vin was continuing moving, not making the same mistake as before. Zach was releasing strands of sand at him quicker than before was well, trying, and hoping to get him once again. He knew if Vin hit him with his index figures it would most likely be over, so he had to keep him at a distance.

Another strand burst into pieces as Vin spun in the air hitting the sand strand bursting towards him, and was getting closer. Vin skid on the ground as he thrusted his arm forward, within distance of Zach. Zach gasped as he jumped back. Vin gave a smirk.

"This is a bit more fun this I expected." Vin said. Zach was trying to cache his breath, but Vin was breathing normally. This was beginning to be viewed as an uphill battle for Zach, and he didn't know if he could win. Their attention was diverted to Nate screaming to their left, and they saw Nate running towards Ryan, his back to him, Nate's Chidori flowing from his hand. As Nate approached Ryan, Ryan bent down and grabbed Nate and threw him towards Tyler. Tyler extended his arms out and grabbed Nate by the side and began to spin in a circle.

"What the?" Zach asked himself as Vin and himself were still confused at their actions. Tyler was spinning faster and faster and the Chidori strands were begging to mix together. Ryan took a step back and looked over at Vin and Zach.

"Go for it!" Ryan yelled to Tyler.

"Combination Attack! Spinning Chidori!" Nate and Tyler yelled as Tyler let Nate go, and he went flying in the air, the Chidori forced out in front of him, heading right towards Zach and Vin. The strands of lighting were circling around Nate's entire body.

"Wait, that's my line!" Zach said in protest as Nate was only a few feet away.

"Move!" Vin said as Nate's Chidori blast hit Vin in the chest. Vin yelled in pain as the blast hit him. The circling lighting strands blasted Zach, and he went flying against another wall. Vin flew against the wall and fell to the ground as Nate dropped to his feet, and shook his head.

"That was insane!" Nate said as he turned back towards Tyler and Ryan.

"Vanishing Beam!" Tyler yelled as the pink energy blast burst through the air. Nate's Sharingan spun as he jumped over the energy blast. Kyle, watching on and opened his eyes wide as the blast headed towards him. Kyle wiped his arm in front of him and the blast projected up and hit the ceiling.

Nate landed his feet on the ground, one arm down to balance himself out. He looked back at Tyler and Ryan, and Ryan had his hands together.

"Ahh crap." Nate said as he looked to his left to see a clay snake glowing next to him.

"Detonate!" Ryan yelled as the clay snake exploded and Nate went flying and rolled on the ground.

"Wow that worked out a lot better than excepted." Tyler said as he faced Ryan, preparing to fight. Ryan looked over at his friend, ready to fight.

"Yeah, now to win this one." Ryan said as they both felt a rush of energy. They looked over to see Vin running towards them at top speed, his eyes focused on Ryan.

Vin slammed his index fingers into Ryan's stomach before he could react. Ryan's eyes bugged out from the surprise attack. Vin then clenched his fist and preformed an upper cut on Ryan in the chin. Ryan went flying into the air as Tyler looked on shocked at Vin's power. Ryan landed on the ground, hitting his back hard. Vin then looked at Tyler, eyes intense, he was focused on the prize. Vin was then smashed with a flood of sand and smashed against the wall. Vin fell to the ground, his eyes closed. Tyler looked over to see Zach, breathing deeply, watching his friend.

"Looks like it's down to you and me." Zach said.

"Why is it I'm the last one for like the third time?" Tyler asked jokingly.

"So are we going to fight?" Zach asked. Suddenly they heard a groan coming from Ryan. They looked over and Ryan was pushing himself up.

"I'm giving up." Ryan said as he pushed himself up a bit more.

"Good, one down." Zach said as Ryan limped over, feeling the pain in his body. He walked over to Kyle, still leaning against the wall watching.

"So is this normal for you guys?" Kyle asked. Ryan chuckled.

"Not especially. It's been rough sense Dustin died." Ryan sighed. Kyle looked up unemotional. "We really don't have a leader, and well Zach and I thought we could, but looks like Vin want it now, and well yeah you are seeing the end results here."

"And talking never occurred to your guys?" Kyle asked.

"It would have ended here anyways. We need a leader." Ryan said as he watched Zach running towards Tyler.

-Landon had taken an old abandoned office building and made it his new base of operations. Landon sat in the large office, papers over the table, and list of names over the wall behind his head as he read a book. On the list over his head were many familiar names, topping the list were the five members of the Tribunal. Landon was focused on what he was reading. The book was leather bound and looks to be many years old; the cover covered with dust other than where Landon had held it. A knock on the door interrupted Landon's train of thought as he looked up.

"What?" Landon said impatiently. Jason opened the door and walked in.

"Someone is here." Jason said. Landon raised an eyebrow.

"Only you, me and the good doctor know where we are, and you and me are here, and the doctor damn well be down in his lab making me my army, so who is it?" Landon asked with an edge. Before Jason could answer, the towering Syrus walked into the room past Jason. Landon inhaled, annoyed by his appearance.

"Landon, you look awful in that form." Syrus said in a pleasant voice. Landon was still in the form of Dustin. Syrus stood strong where he was, not a scratch on him.

"There are reasons for it." Landon said with eyes narrowed. He shifted them over to Jason as a signal. "I don't have the time for our once a century battle Syrus, can we reschedule? How about half past never?" Landon said annoyed. Syrus laughed as he grabbed a chair and sat down.

"I don't plan on killing you," Landon looked at Syrus. "Ok, well not today. I need to talk to you about a few problems, and I am sure the problems are affected you as well." Syrus said in an annoyed voice. Landon shook his head to signal Jason to leave. Jason closed the door behind himself.

"So what is it you want Syrus?" Landon asked. Syrus was looking at the list of names behind Landon's head.

"I'm more upset with your list. I can't believe I'm so far down on your list of people you want dead." Sirius said.

"Well I can't kill you so I decided to worry about the people I can." Landon laughed.

"Quite right." Syrus chuckled as they exchanged pleasantries, almost like old friends. "But I am here because I know you're planning something."

"Yes." Landon answered, trying to read Syrus. Syrus was one of the few people who had defeated Landon, and he knew he always had something up his sleeve.

"Well I assume you heard of my defeat to The Guardians?" Syrus asked.

"Yes, Jason was there collecting some things, he reported it to me." Landon laughed. "Best part was it was a Tribunal flunky that ended it for you with a Mystic Art." Syrus went from smiling to annoyed.

"Yes, well the Guardians will give you the same trouble. If one of the can activate the Mystic Art," Syrus began, Landon held his hand up to stop him.

"After your attempt, I sent some of my men to kill the lesser Guardians, unfortunately the Uchiha, Sand, and Clay Bloodlines all activated their Mystic Arts." Landon said.

"Then you agree that we have a problem with the Guardians and the True Heir?" Syrus said. Landon raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't heard have you?" Landon asked slowly.

"Heard what?" Syrus asked.

"Dustin," Landon trailed off, trying to think, and he smiled. "The True Heir, died."

"By who?" Syrus asked curious. Landon shifted his eyes again and smirked.

"That's the best part Syrus, dinosaurs." Landon explained.

"He went to the island? Did he know about the barrier when he went? He fell for a trap you place like with the snakes?" Syrus asked.

"I would assume not, and it wasn't me, but in any case, he didn't return from the island." Landon said. Syrus smiled.

"Well then, with their leader gone, we have little to worry about." Syrus laughed.

"I wouldn't count the rest of the Guardians out. I have been watching them, and they did beat you before." Landon reminded him. "I think we can still help each other Syrus." Landon extended his arm out. Syrus looked down and Landon's hand extended his own and they shook as they smiled evilly.

-Tyler rolled out of the way of sand spike as he formed a pink energy ball and lobed it towards Zach. Zach crossed his arm over his face, and a thin wall of sand blocked the attack.

"Ok when did you get all in control of your sand Zach?" Tyler asked confused. Zach never had this amount of control over his sand before, and he wasn't even acting like Zach normally does.

"When I clear my mind, and focus, I know what I need to do, and I gain the ability to use the sand properly. I am using Dustin and Ryan as the motivation to control the sand. I won't let anyone else die, or get into harm's way!" Zach said as five sharp tipped stands of sand flowed out of the Sand Sheaths and roared towards Tyler. Tyler's eye grew wide with fear as he extended his palm out.

"I pray this works!" Tyler said as the pink energy began to collect around his palm.

"Your Vanishing Beam can't stop all five strands!" Zach yelled. Suddenly a glowing white object burst through the wall behind Tyler.

"What's that?" Kyle asked confused.

"One of the Bloodline Rings?" Ryan said.

"Bloodline Rings?" Kyle said softly. Tyler looked over his shoulder as Zach watched the ring as it zipped over and latched onto Tyler's wrist. Tyler began to have a white aura glow around him.

"What Bloodline Ring is white?" Zach asked. Tyler smiled.

"Looks like my prays have been answer! Breaking Vanishing Beam!" Tyler said as the normal Vanishing Beam launched out, but then split into five small beams. Zach shook his head in astonishment as they collided with the sand strands and burst them into pieces of sand.

"The Bloodline Ring of Prayers, you like it?" Tyler boasted.

"You don't even know how to use it." Zach said.

"Doesn't matter, it has even up the playing field." Tyler smiled.


	116. Chapter 115 Sand vs Byakugan

Chapter 115: Sand vs Byakugan

Nate shook his head as he pushed himself up. He groaned as he looked on to see Zach and Tyler fighting. Tyler had a white aura glowing around him. Zach launched spears made of sand towards Tyler, as he dodged them and launched back energy beams. He looked past them to see Ryan and Kyle talking a little bit. He didn't see Vin in his view but he was still getting up himself. Nate was on his feet as he took a step forward, ready to enter the battle. Suddenly Tyler lifted into the air and burst with tremendous speed towards Zach, throwing him back against the wall. Zach hit the floor as he looked up at Tyler watching over him in the air, preparing another energy blast.

"I might just wait and see how this turns out." Nate said to himself.

-Zach looked up at Tyler, forming a giant ball of energy over him. Zach began to push himself up but Tyler shook his head in disapproval.

"Now now Zach, I wouldn't do that." Tyler said. "You should give up like Ryan, and let me win. This energy ball will not feel good if it hit you. Now my reign of terror as leader will begin!" Tyler laughed jokingly.

"Not sure I like the sound of that." Ryan said from the side of the room.

"Shut up!" Tyler said as he turned away. Zach's eyes opened at his window. He extended his arm out and multiple sand balls launched out from his Sand Sheaths, and Tyler moved his head back and the Sand Balls hit him in the chest unexpected and Tyler lost focus and dropped the energy ball on the ground beneath him. Then the White Bloodline Ring loosened and fell to the ground, and Tyler lose his White Aura.

"Check Mate!" Zach said as he extended his other arm and a giant strand of sand covered Tyler's entire body, and wrapped around him in a cocoon, with only his face exposed. Tyler struggled to get free, but with no luck.

"No killing moves Zach!" Tyler objected as he knew what he was planning. Zach was now on his feet and laughed.

"If I did Sand Coffin, your body should just regenerate, but I'm sure you still feel pain Tyler." Zach said as he opened his palm, and prepared to clench it to perform the attack. Tyler's eyes grew wide.

"Zach this might be a bit much." Ryan tried to interject.

"He will be fine; he just needs to give up, like you did." Zach said.

"I knew I should have kept going, if not just to punch him!" Ryan said in a burst of anger.

"Why did you quit?" Kyle asked.

"Because I saw the determination in Zach's eyes. He wants this bad. I don't know the true root of his reasoning, but I have my suspicions. He had more heart into this then I did. I was having a bit of fun, but I didn't want it to get to the point of hurting each other. Vin was focused when he attacked me." Ryan said as he shook his head. "He hit me in a place that for some reason cut off my Chakra circulation. When I came too I could feel that I couldn't use my Chakra. I'm just now slowly getting the flow back, but it would have been pointless for me to continue to fight."

"You made the right decision dude." Zach said while he was listening. He began to moves his fingers in, preparing to make a fist. Tyler watched his hand very carefully. "So Tyler, one more chance." Zach looked at Tyler. Sweat formed on Tyler's forehead. Zach's fingers began to inch closer and closer.

"OK, I GIVE UP!" Tyler yelled as Zach smiled and relaxed his hand and the sand around Tyler flowed down and Tyler fell to the ground. Tyler didn't look up, he was defeated and mad at himself for getting distracted. "That was a low blow. I could have used my Chocolate Beam, but I didn't, it was a killing move, you still used yours to intimate me to win." Tyler said without looking up. Zach raised an eyebrow as he thought about what Tyler said.

"Now my turn!" Nate yelled as three fire balls launched towards Zach. Zach inhaled as the first hit him and he was blasted back. Tyler grabbed his Bloodline Ring as he rolled out of the way and to the side wall with Ryan and Kyle. Zach exhaled as his shirt was burned and he looked on at his brother, both Sharingan spinning.

"Well this has been something we have put off too long." Zach said as he sat up.

"Our rematch from that night." Nate responded.

"Yep, and this time, it will go a bit differently." Zach said as he smirked.

"Not that much different." Nate said as they charged for each other.

-Bishop sighed as he pulled up at the Base. He wasn't looking forward to asking the team of the favor, but he had little to no choice. Ian was pressing for him to get the Guardians to help rescue Neil. But he knew the Guardians would probably resist the offer, but he had to try. Even if he didn't see the same view points as Neil and Ian, Bishop couldn't let an innocent man be killed. Bishop opened the door and heard screaming coming from the training area. He walked in and his eyes grew wide.

-"AHHHHHH!" Nate and Zach yelled in unison as a Chidori clashed with a bulge of sand and tiny sand particles scattered everywhere in the air. They both jumped back, taking in deep breaths. The stared into each other's eyes, preparing for their next attack.

"What is going on?" Bishop asked. Tyler and Ryan looked over to see Bishop standing there.

"Oh hey, umm were having giant multi-way battle to determine the new leader of the Guardians." Ryan explained.

"They look like they are battling for their lives." Bishop watched as Zach ran towards Nate, six sand strands striking towards him. Nate's eyes spun as he leaped through them all, but when he landed Zach was close to him and swiped his leg on the ground. Nate jumped over it and punched towards Zach. Zach looked up to see the punch and a small strand of sand flew up and blocked the punch. The sand then began to wrap around Nate's hand. Nate's eyes grew wide as he somersaulted backwards, being released from the sand and watching his brother carefully. Zach was cursing to himself.

"Yeah, well Zach's taking this too seriously." Tyler mentions scornfully, twirling the White World Ring in his hand.

"Well can you put this off until later; I need you guys for a mission." Bishop said.

"What's up?" Ryan asked.

"It's the Shredder." Bishop said, and for the first time Kyle looked over at Bishop.

"You said the Shredder?" Kyle asked confused.

"Yes, he has kidnapped Neil." Bishop said with an edge. "He left a note stating he would kill him in twenty four hours, which was more the twelve hours ago."

"I am REALLY having a hard time finding sympathy for a guy who tried to shot me with a shot gun." Ryan said, watching the fight. Nate and Zach were ignoring the conversation. Zach was no longer using sand from his Sheath, the random piles of sand from the fight were now fueling him, but they were dwindling fast, and Nate noticed.

"Losing steam?" Nate said as he ran forward. Zach grew irritated as he slammed his hands on the ground, and pillars launched up from the piles of sand from around the arena, blocking him from Nate. "That was fun." Nate laughed as Zach looked up to see Nate standing on top of one of the pillars.

"Damn." Zach said as Nate jumped down towards Zach, Chidori blazing from his hand. "You won't win this time!" Zach yelled.

-From outside the pillars, Ryan, Tyler, Bishop, and Kyle watched as a burst of lighting blast towards the ceiling. Bishop watched in surprise.

"Should you go check on them?" Bishop asked.

"Nahhh." Tyler said waving the idea off.

"But," Bishop began.

"Seriously, they will be fine." Ryan said. Bishop shook his head in confusion about their thought process. "But sorry, I'm not putting out my neck for Neil." Ryan said.

"But aren't we supposed to help anyone, ever misguided idiots?" Tyler asked.

"Don't care." Ryan said unemotional.

"But shouldn't we help those in need?" Kyle asked.

"He's right!" They heard Zach's voice as the walls of the pillar crumbled into pieces as Nate went flying out and hit the wall next to them. Nate fell to the ground and groaned.

"I give." Nate said in pain.

"What happened?" Tyler asked. Nate struggled to get up.

"I say we go, and because I am the new Leader of the Guardians," Zach began but was interrupted by the screaming voice of Vin. Everyone looked on as Vin came charging towards Zach, speed like a cheetah. Zach gasped before any other reaction, and it was already too late.

"Multi-Byakugan Barrage!" Vin yelled as he slammed his left hand's index fingers into the inner elbow of Zach's right arm. Zach yelled in pain as he felt a sharp burning sensation go through his arm. Vin planted his feet on the floor and used his left hands index figures to slam on the outside of Zach's right arm, and then his right hands index fingers slammed on the inside of Zach's right arm. The pain was excruciating for Zach. Vin then continued to pummel Zach's right arm with his index fingers. Vin jumped back and watched, unemotional.

"Don't declare yourself the winner just yet." Vin said. Zach grinded his teeth as his right arm was limp, he was unable to move it, and he had no feeling in it.

"What did you do?" Zach demanded.

"I not only cut off the Chakra from your right arm, but I cut off the blood circulation, giving you a handicap. I would suggest giving up yourself." Vin said, his face unchanging.

Zach was not ready to give up. He had fought the entire time, fending off everyone, and he was going to fight.

"Vin, you know the saying, I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back, well I'm about to prove it!" Zach said as he extended his left arm and a wall of sand appeared in front of him. "Sand Needles!" From the wall of sand, hundreds of tiny needles shot out. Vin jumped over the first barrage, but more continued to come. By the fourth barrage Vin was running out of breath and a few dozen hit left leg. Vin felt the sharp pain as he looked down to see small spots of blood.

"Zach, I'm going to end this, I'm sorry. Tell me when you have given up!" Vin said as he began to scream.

-From behind the sand wall, Zach heard Vin's words, and his screaming. But Zach didn't look over; he continued to shoot the sand needles. He knew he could hear Vin approaching, but he wasn't moving. Suddenly the ground beneath him shook a bit, and the area around the wall began to glow.

"Oh crap," Ryan said, and then he looked towards Zach. "Your screwed dude."

"What are you talking about?" Zach asked as he moved his good arm and parted the wall of sand and looked on at the bright blue light.

Vin's body was covered with line patterns of blue, glowing brightly as Vin hand his hands together, screaming, making the light grow in power and intensity.

"You've," Zach began to say, but was in too much shock to complete his sentence.

"Mystic Art! Two-Palmed!" Vin announced as moved his clapped hands apart and a ball of Chakra Energy formed in-between them. Zach raised an eyebrow. "Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…." Vin said as the ball of Chakra Energy grew in size and power.  
"MEEEEEEEEEE…." Vin moved his hands apart more and split the Chakra Energy Ball into to, each flowing with energy in each hand.  
"How did he activate the Mystic Art?" Ryan asked.  
"HAAAAAAAA….." Vin moved his arms to his side and pointed his palms forward towards the sand storm. Energy flowed from Vin and into the ball of energies, intensifying their energy. "MEEEEEEEEEE…." Vin pulled his arms back, the energy going into the Chakra Energy caused Vin's arms to shake. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Vin pushed his arms forward and two blast of chakra energy burst from the orbs of energy and launched into the sandstorm. The energy blast burst and crackled as they hit the sand barrier. Zach threw his good arm up, moving more sand to the wall as the energy blast continued to break away the barrier.

"Vin!" Zach said as he struggled more and more. Vin then brought his arms together, combining the energy balls and intensifying the blast tenfold. The Sand from the barrier was breaking apart fast then before, and faster than Zach could replace it, he knew he only had a few moments left.

"ZACH!" Vin yelled as he continued to blast the sand barrier. Zach closed his eyes and shook his head.

"VIN! I GIVE UP!" Zach yelled in defeat and despair. Vin collapsed his hands together and ended the blast, and the blue patterns on his body slowly disappeared.

What was left of Zach's barrier collapsed on the ground as he fell to his knees, exhausted from the continuing battle. Everyone was silent as Vin walked up to Zach and looked down at him. Zach looked up as Vin closed his eyes and Byakugan disappeared. Vin extended his right arm out, to help Zach up. Zach looked at the arm and back up at Vin. Zach grabbed his hand and Vin helped him off the ground. They then spent a long moment staring at each other intensely. Zach broke the silence.

"You're going to have to teach me how to active the Mystic Art." Zach laughed and smiled. Vin smirked as well as the rest of them sighed in relief.

"Another time," Vin said as he looked towards Bishop. Zach then scowled at Vin. "Bishop, what is this about someone being kidnapped by the Shredder?"


	117. Chapter 116: Shredder's Base

Chapter 116: Shredder's Base

The giant clay bird's wings flapped in the air as it flew fast. Ryan, Zach, Nate, Kyle, and Vin hung onto the top of the clay bird as the air hit their faces. Tyler was flying next to them, looking out on the horizon.

After Vin's victory, Bishop had explained the entire ordeal of Neil being kidnapped. How Ian wanted the Guardians to save them. Bishop had explained saving Neil could help relations between The Human Protection Agency and the Guardians. Vin didn't take long to decide on they were going to help Neil. Vin even gave everyone the chance to back out if they didn't want to come. After a moment of silence they all agreed, except Ryan, who took a few minutes longer than everyone else to agree.

-"Where are we going?" Nate yelled, trying to have everyone hear.

"Bishop gave us the coordinates left by the Shredder on the note." Vin yelled. "We will go in, get Neil to safety. If we can avoid a battle with the Shredder we will." Vin added.

"Because we all just beat the crap out of each other?" Zach asked, already knowing the answer.

"Exactly, none of us are in any shape to battle." Vin said. "Except Kyle, but you're not ready for that." Vin looked back at Kyle, who was holding onto the back of the giant clay bird.

"You know I feel like we forgot something." Tyler yelled. They all looked over at Tyler and tried to think.

-Katherine stood in the base, irritated. "Where did they go?"

"Can't think of a thing." Ryan said as everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"How much farther?" Zach asked. Vin pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and began to look at it. Suddenly the clay bird stopped in midair. Vin almost dropped the paper as he looked up to see what had happened.

Before them, the cloaked figure that helped Ryan and Tyler out before was floating in the air, waiting for them, in the same Jedi-like cloak. The mysterious person's face was concealed by the hood of the cloak. There was a long silence as they waited for him to talk.

"Who are you?" Zach yelled to the cloaked figure. The figure reached into his cloak and pulled out a kunai. Everyone flinched, awaiting his next move. Tyler noticed a piece of paper tied to the handle of the kunai. The figure threw the kunai, lightly towards the group on the clay bird. Ryan, being in front, caught it. He unrolled the paper and read it aloud.

"Don't go." Ryan said as he looked back up at the cloaked figure. "Why?" The cloaked figure just shook his head, not sounds.

"No games, tell us what you mean by this." Zach demanded. The cloaked figured remained silent.

"I'm not playing this game; I will see who it is." Vin said as he closed his eyes, preparing to use his Byakugan. The cloaked figure looked towards Vin in what seemed like a panic. He then quickly spread out his fingers and placed them around his hood where his face would be. Suddenly a burst of light flashed into everyone's eyes. They were all blinded. Vin opened his eyes and felt more pain then the rest as it pierced into him. Everyone closed their eyes tight, trying to get the bright light to go away. Slowly the light dwindled. Nate was the first to open his eyes and see the cloaked figure was gone.

"Where did he go?" Nate said as everyone else was slowly opening their eyes.

"Damn!" Zach said. "What was that move?"

"Solar Flare." Kyle said as he rubbed his eyes. "It's a stall move, temporarily blinding your opponent. He used it as his escape."

"You don't think?" Zach began to wonder. Ryan smacked him across the side of the head.

"Don't go there ok. It's not him." Ryan said as the clay bird began to flap his wings. Tyler flew next to him.

"I don't know, and I hate to admit this, but Zach could be right." Tyler said.

"Not you to," Ryan sighed.

"What?" Kyle asked confused.

"They think that guy we ran into is Dustin." Nate answered. Kyle's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"You think so?" Kyle asked.

"I can't believe it is him." Vin said. "He wouldn't try and stop us like this. He would come out and tell us."

"But what if he can't?" Zach asked.

"And why couldn't he?" Ryan asked.

"That's what we have to find out." Tyler said.

"We have more important things to deal with." Vin interrupted as he looked back down from the paper. "The location should be below us now. Take us down." Vin ordered. The clay bird and Tyler flew down towards a huge wooded area below.

-On the ground they saw a metal door coming up from the ground, almost like a fallout shelter. They gathered around it, readying to enter.

"So this is the place?" Tyler asked.

"According to what Bishop said." Vin said. "With our friend here as well I would assume we are on the right path." Everyone took a step forward. "Wait!" Vin said as they all stopped and looked back at him.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked.

"I don't want anyone hurt, please," Vin sighed. "Don't fight the Shredder. Please." Vin looked at them with fear and worry on his face.

Zach sighed. "Don't worry." Zach said with a nod. Zach was still a little bitter about losing to Vin, especially after being the only one who continuously was fighting during the Duel, but he had a hint that Vin cared about their safety, and didn't want anyone hurt, which was what Zach wanted, so he decided not to make a big deal of it. Vin sighed in relief.

"Thank you." Vin said as he walked past the rest of the group and to the door. Vin pulled the doors opened and they all looked down into the darkness. One by one, they walked down, disappearing into the darkness.

-The team found themselves in a narrowed hallway. The walls were metal, and a faint light was on the ceiling every few feet that illuminated the walkway. They walked slowly and carefully, preparing themselves in case of a trap or trick. Vin took the lead, his Byakugan active, as he walked carefully. The metal walls were making it hard to see for unknown reasons.

"Anyone else a little fearful about this place?" Tyler asked.

"Well we are on his home turf. He could be expecting us." Ryan said.

"I would think he IS expecting us." Zach said.

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"Well he left a message with his coordinates on it; he's expecting someone to come." Zach answered as the continued down the hallway. Ahead of them they say the path split into two.

"That makes sense. Then this is just a trap for us." Nate said.

"Even so, we need to get Neil, and get out." Vin said, attempting to be stern as the approached the fork in the path. One path went right, and the other went lift.

"So which way do we go?" Nate asked. Everyone turned to Vin. Vin was unprepared to be looked at for guidance.

"My choice?" Vin asked.

"You wanted to be leader." Zach said with a little smugness in his voice.

"Ok," Vin said noticing the edge in Zach's voice. "Nate, Tyler and I will go left. Zach, Ryan, and Kyle, you guys go left."

"Ok, come on guys." Ryan said as he gestured for Zach and Kyle to follow him.

"Meet back here in ten minutes." Vin said as Nate and Tyler were already walking to the left.

"No problem good luck." Zach waved as he began to follow Ryan.

-"I WILL NOT!" Walkner said firmly as he pounded his fist on the table in front of him. He was in a meeting, with the other members of the Tribunal, discussing the current state of the world, thinking of what is best for all the Bloodlines.

"Walkner, you know it's the smartest move." Galcian stated. They were not in the Tribunal room; they were in a smaller room, sitting at a round table, all five of them able to look at each other.

"It's impossible Galcian. You know that." Mondak added as he looked over a few pieces of paper.

"With the powers we have, we can make our own nation, pure Bloodlines." Galcian said with a hint of power in his voice.

"Although I agree with your intent Galcian," Grant began to add. "Your process of how to do it seems extreme. We can't force Bloodlines to just separate from the rest of the world." Grant said.

"Our goal was to one day unite humans and bloodlines, and this is doing the exact opposite." Walkner said.

"But the Governments won't accept us, they will hunt us down and kill us all if they have the chance, and with the, how do you say," Galcian looked towards the ceiling thinking. "The department that the United States Government has made, I don't see us making any sort of ground with them."

"That is your bias feelings Galcian. A peace can come between the two of us!" Walkner stood up proudly.

"Your ideals will get us all killed Walkner!" Galcian said as he stood up as well.

"Your ideas will leave the outside world to Landon and Syrus, and others like them. I won't let that happen!

"Well this is going as well as expected." Grant whispered to Megan, who was spacing out. Grant shook her by her shoulder. "Megan?"

"Huh?" Megan said shaking her head slightly. She looked up to see Walkner and Galcian yelling at each other, while Mondak, directly across from her was reading some papers, ignoring the entire affair.

"What is wrong?" Grant asked.

"Sorry spaced out a bit." Megan inhaled. "Are they still arguing about what to do about the Bloodlines?"

"Yeah. I personally see where Galcian is coming from, protecting the Bloodlines from the people who would persecute us just because were different, but he wants it to extreme. And of course Walkner wants to bring everyone together, which would be nice, but I don't see happening." Grant said. Megan shook her head confused and stood up, interrupted Walkner and Galcian.

"Galcian you're an idiot." She spouted out. Galcian looked towards Megan in irritated shock and Walkner couldn't help but smirk a little. "There are people out there, Bloodlines, endangering their life's every day for all of us, and you want to throw all their work down the drain? I won't let you!" Megan said as she stormed out of the room. Everyone looked at each other blankly; accept Mondak, who was still looking at the papers from before.

"That little witch," Galcian began to speak.

"Don't speak of her." Grant said as he stood up and walked out himself.

"Well this meeting was eventful." Mondak said as he looked up. "Harmony is not going to come without sacrifices Walkner." Mondak looked over to Galcian. "Your idea won't make anything better. We can't make a nation of Bloodlines and make it perfect." Mondak stood up and walked to the door and then turned around. "Our best bet is to show the world there are good Bloodlines, and slowly the gates will open to bring our cultures together with the world. Until then we have to do our part, and wish the Guardians the best of luck on their end, and hope they can make the outside world believe we have the best intentions, and don't want to take over the world or something." Mondak walked out of the room quietly. Walkner and Galcian didn't say another word as they both walked out of the room.


	118. Chapter 117: Saving Neil

Chapter 117: Saving Neil

Ryan and Zach continued to walk down the narrow path in silence. The hallway had an eerier feel to it, and both of them felt it. The sense of being watched filled their minds and that any second something could happen.

After the last encounter, Ryan knew what The Shredder was capable of, and didn't feel up to fighting him right now, but from past experiences like this, he knew it was most likely going to happen.

"Zach," Ryan was the first to speak. "How mad are you that you lost?" Zach let out a small chuckle.

"Pretty pissed to be honest." Zach said. "Vin is," Zach paused. "Vin thinks he knows what is best, but he doesn't really." Zach shook his head.

"But as a fighter, he probably was the best choice." Ryan admitted. Zach cocked his head confused. "He has the most fighting experience than any of us. We have had our powers for a few months now, and have fought in some pretty intense battles, The Mayor, the Xenomorph's, Syrus, the Clones, and dinosaurs, but Vin was raised as a fighter and defender. Hell I bet he has moves he hasn't even unleashed yet."

"Your right about that, but I don't know if he has what it takes to lead us. He seems timid with some of his decision making." Zach argued.

"So you think you would be better at that?" Ryan asked.

"Of course!" Zach said proudly. "I would have lead us to easy victory over any foe!"

"And were back to the old Zach." Ryan laughed.

"What's what supposed to mean?" Zach snapped at Ryan. Ryan laughed.

"Nothing. Come on let's get going. Wait," Ryan looked behind Zach. "Where's Kyle?" Ryan and Zach looked behind them, and saw nothing but an empty hallway. They assumed Kyle had been following the entire time.

"I don't know, I thought he was just being quite." Zach said.

-"The end of the hallway, there looks to be a steel door." Vin said as he took the lead of the group. Behind him Nate and Tyler walked quietly, not making a sound. "I still can't see past the walls though. We should be careful and stealthy."

"HEY GUYS!" Kyle yelled from behind them, running into their view. The sudden loud yell made them all jump in surprise as they looked back.

"What are you doing here?" Vin asked a little irritated. "You were to go with Zach and Ryan."

"Sorry," Kyle said.

"Just be quite." Vin said as they continued to walk towards the steel door.

"Why did you come this way? Didn't you hear Vin?" Nate asked.

"I did but," Kyle began to say, but trailed off. Nate raised an eyebrow in confusion as they stopped walking and were at the steel door, and noticed something weird about the door.

"There's no door handle or anything." Tyler noticed as he looked over the door. Nate turned his head from Kyle to look himself, and Kyle sighed in relief.

"What kind of door has no handle?" Nate asked.

"The type of door that isn't meant to be open normally." Vin said thoughtfully. "Something must be behind this door that The Shredder doesn't want anyone to get to."

"Then we need to find a way in." Kyle said.

"Let me handle this." Tyler said as he extended his arm out and formed a pink energy ball.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Nate asked.

"When have I ever come up with a stupid idea?" Tyler asked. Nate opened his mouth to answer. "Shut up." Tyler turned back and gathered more energy into the energy ball. Vin took a step back and stood behind Tyler. Tyler launched the energy ball at the door and the small closed hallway area was engulfed in smoke from the explosion. Everyone coughed as the smoke slowly started to dissipate.

"Oh yeah, great idea Tyler." Nate coughed.

"I got this." Kyle said as he swiped his arm in front of him and a gust of wind blew the air away through the hallway behind them.

"Thanks Kyle." Vin said as they saw the metal door was destroyed and a hole was now in its place.

"I told you it was a good idea." Tyler said proudly.

"Yeah, and we almost died from second hand smoke." Nate said while rolling his eyes. Tyler walked through the hole to a huge open room. On the far wall, huge monitors walled the room, all showing numbers and images from around the globe. Above them was a cat walk, with spiral stairs on both sides. The entire place was made of steel, and in the middle was a chair, with its back turned from them. Vin put his finger to his lips to tell the others to be quite. The quietly ran in and under the stairs.

"Why are we being quite, when any sense of stealthiest has been taken from us with Tyler's energy blast?" Nate asked.

"Well if you point out all our bad decisions we will be here all day." Tyler said to Nate.

"Hello?" A voice said from the chair. "Is someone there?"

"Shredder?" Vin asked.

"No, my name is Neil." The voice said from behind the chair. The team ran over and around the chair to see Neil, strapped to the chair, still in his business suite. "It's about time someone came and helped me. The Shredder was close to killing me."

"Don't worry, we will help you." Vin said as they began to attempt to remove the straps, but they couldn't pull them off. As they struggled, another door, off to the left, slide open, the Shredder standing there. Everyone froze in place as they say him take a step into the room.

"Well well, what do we have here?" The Shredder mocked in his deep metallic voice. "Some mice have come into the mouse trap I have set for them. Now I will get rid of a few bloodlines along with this pathetic piece of garbage." Neil curled up his lip in annoyance at The Shredders comments. Everyone turned away from Neil and faced the Shredder.

"We won't let you kill anyone, anymore." Vin pronounced.

"Oh, you're going to stop me?" The Shredder asked playfully and then laughed. "Show me what you have."

"Let's go!" Vin yelled as he led the charge. He scanned The Shredder's armor, but was unable to see past it to who was wearing it. He did notice a few weak points in his wrist, in where the fist claws were connected. The Shredder swiped down towards Vin, but Vin side stepped and raised his index fingers and hit the Shredders Left knuckle. The claw flew off breaking. The Shredder looked in enraged surprise.

"You little," the Shredder smacked Vin hard with his left hand, and Vin went flying and hit the metal wall with a loud thud, and then fell to the floor.

"Alright, while he's distracted." Tyler said to Nate. Tyler extended his arm out and launched an energy attack that reflected off The Shredder's Armor and hit the wall in a small explosion. The Shredder looked up towards Tyler, eyes narrowed. "Oh, I remember now, most of our attacks are useless, and I remember that look, I'm screwed."

"Tyler duck!" Kyle yelled from behind. Tyler dove to the ground as Kyle was twirling his arms in a circular motion. "Wind Storm!" Kyle yelled he launched a gust of wind towards Nate. Nate jumped and was being launched towards The Shredder by the windstorm and Nate opened his hand.

"Chidori!" Nate yelled as the lighting burst form his hand and he held it out towards The Shredder. The Shredder didn't move as he was hit by the attack and was flung across the room. His impact left an impression on the wall as he landed on his feet and Nate rolled on the ground in front of him. "I was sort of hoping that would faze you more than that."

"My turn." The Shredder said as he lifted his leg and kicked Nate in the stomach and Nate flew across the room, onto the top of the cat walk.

"This is going as planned." Kyle said sarcastically.

"Hmm, I'm at a cross roads." Neil said. Tyler and Kyle looked over at him. "Who to root for, the psychopath in the metal suit, or the God forsaken Bloodlines?" Saki asked himself. Tyler sighed.

"Why are we risking our lives for you?" Tyler asked.

"I was just joking, now be a good little abomination, and take him out." Neil said. Tyler rolled his eyes.

"You picked the losing side Neil." The Shredder laughed as he ran towards Tyler and Kyle.

"Any chance you have an idea or plan?" Kyle asked.

"Other than throw Neil in the way as a diversion and run like hell, nope." Tyler joked. The Shredder jumped into the air and clenched his right hand and swiped down, hoping to slash at Tyler. Tyler jumped back and out of the way as the fist missed him. The Shredder then did a leg swipe and Tyler jumped over it. "Ha, that trick won't work on me."

"What trick?" The Shredder asked as his right fist launched into Tyler's stomach, claws included. Tyler's eyes grew wide as the Shredder held him up in the air.

"I hate it when this happens." Tyler said as the Shredder lifts him over his head and threw Tyler across the room. Tyler slide on the ground, a small trail if blood behind him. The Shredder then took a step towards Kyle, and stared at him, but didn't move. Kyle looked right back at him, eyes narrowed. There stare down as interrupted by the sound a door sliding opened from the catwalk.

"We're here to save you Mr. Neil!" Zach jumped into the room yelling. Behind him, Ryan sighed as he walked in after him.

"It didn't sound heroic in the other eight rooms you jumped into, and it doesn't sound heroic this time." Ryan said as he looked around. Zach was looking too. They saw their friends laying everywhere, and The Shredder and Kyle staring down.

"And your friends were doing such a great job before you came along." Neil commented. Ryan glared at Neil. The Shredder turned to Neil.

"There are more?" The Shredder asked irritated.

"I'll handle this." Zach said as he extended his hand out sand flowed out of his Sand Sheaths and flew towards The Shredder. The Shredder looked back up towards Zach and Ryan as he saw the strand of sand flying towards him. As the strand approached, The Shredder slashed across the sand as it fell to the ground. Zach extended his other hand and another strand flew towards The Shredder.

"Is that all you have?" The Shredder mocked as he slashed the other sand strand.

"Not really, I just didn't want my friend to feel left out." Zach smiled as he nodded his head towards Ryan, who had his hands together.

"What?" The Shredder said confused.

"I would look behind you if I were you." Ryan said as The Shredder looked over his shoulder to see four clay spiders crawling close to him. "Detonate!" Ryan yelled as the spiders glowed and then blew up, causing the Shredder to fly across the room, next to the door he entered from. The Shredder looked up and shook his head in anger.

"Give up now." Zach declared. The Shredder slammed his fist onto the console next to the door and the door slide open.

"He's getting away!" Ryan said as The Shredder jumped up and walked into the door.

"I got him!" Zach said as another burst of sand launched towards The Shredder. The Shredder looked back as the sand was almost on him.

"I can help!" Kyle yelled as he slashed his arm across "Air Slash!" The slash went through the air.

"NO!" Zach yelled in protest but was too late. The Air Slash went through Zach's sand and made it collapse on the ground. Zach looked down at Kyle as he looked up at him guilty.

"Sorry." Kyle said timidly. Ryan watched as the door shut behind the Shredder. Zach was already running down the stairs. Ryan bent down to check on Nate.

"You ok?" Ryan asked. Nate groaned.

"I sick of being thrown around today." Nate said, Ryan laughed.

"What is the hell is wrong with you!" Zach yelled as he ran past Kyle towards the door. Zach looked at the door and saw no handles. He pressed the console next to it, but nothing happen. "HE got away thanks you!" Zach pounded his fist on the door.

"I thought I was helping." Kyle said as he hung his head down in shame.

"Zach, check on Tyler and Vin." Ryan yelled from the cat walk as he was helping Nate onto his feet. Zach walked past Kyle, towards Tyler.

"Go check on Vin." Zach said to Kyle as he didn't look at him. Kyle ran over to Vin and shook him.

"Vin?" Kyle asked. Vin didn't respond.

"Tyler?" Zach said a bit panicked as he saw the streak of blood that Tyler caused. Tyler groaned and rolled over. There were two rips in his shirt, but his skin was healed.

"I really hate that part." Tyler said as Zach extended his hand out and Tyler grabbed it and was helped off the ground.

"Vin's knocked out." Kyle yelled out as Zach and Tyler began to walk over. Ryan and Nate followed.

"Aren't you going to help me?" Neil asked as Ryan and Nate passed.

"We will, our friend might be hurt one second." Ryan said as they walked to the other. Saki snorted in irritation.

"Man I wish he was like chained on the wall." Zach said.

"Why?" Nate asked.

"Because then Ryan could of said 'Just hang out for a bit.'" Zach said while laughing. Everyone sighed in annoyance. "What?" Tyler looked at Vin.

"He's breathing, but we should get him out of here." Tyler said.

"We have to go after The Shredder!" Zach said.

"Not likely." Tyler said.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"The wall that the door he left in is made of the same metal that his suite is made of. They look exactly the same. My blast won't affect it, and nether will Ryan's clay." Tyler said.

"And we don't know how to open the doors." Nate added. "I think we should retreat, and count this a victory that we saved Neil."

"I'm not saved until I am not shackled up!" Neil yelled into the conversation. They ignored him.

"I will grab Vin, you guys get Neil out of the chair." Zach said as he bent down and slung Vin over his shoulder.


	119. Chapter 118: Angered Katherine

Chapter 118: Angered Katherine

"It's good to see you alive Neil." Ian said as Neil walked into the offices in Washington DC. Bishop was standing next to Ian. Behind Neil, The Guardians walked in.

"Yes, thanks to them surprisingly." Neil said with a small smirk and turned around. "I thank you for coming to my aid."

"It was the right thing to do." Vin said bluntly. Neil raised his eyebrows.

"Well anyways, I owe you my life." Neil extended his hand out. Vin places his hand in Neil's and they shook. "I underestimated your team."

"How is that?" Zach asked.

"I assumed all Bloodlines were up to no good, and only wanted to help with their own deeds. Even after what happened in Columbus a day or two ago with a few of you fighting the Shredder, I was still convince you were only wanting to harm others. But now, I see the truth." Neil smiled. "I see that I was wrong. You risked your lives, and even though you did it with some sarcasm, my safety was foremost on your minds. I am sorry for any confusion, and I hope we can work together to stop not only the Shredder, but all evils in this world."

"We hope that as well." Vin smiled. Neil turned to Ian.

"I have some work to attend to." Neil said as he left the room.

"I too want to thank you, but it does not change how I feel towards the Bloodlines." Ian said.

"Don't worry your thanking us doesn't change how we feel about you." Ryan countered. Ian snuffed at the Guardians.

"Bishop, I would suggest they keep their comments to themselves." Ian said irritated.

"I will remind you they are not under my command. They help me voluntarily." Bishop smirked. Ian growled low in his throat as he walked out of Bishop's office. "Thank you for saving Neil, he seems to understand some Bloodlines are here for good reasons."

"Yeah, but Ian still has a distaste for us." Nate said. "I mean he appointed Neil to his position, couldn't he take it back and cause us issues?"

"Maybe, but if Neil is coming over to our side, then I won't let that happen." Bishop said. Zach's pulled out his phone and looked at it.

"5 missed calls?" Zach said curiously. He opened the phone up to see it was Katherine each time. "Katherine? I wonder what she wants." Zach asked as began to listen to the voice mail. Ryan's eyes grew wide as he remembered. Zach put his phone on speaker so everyone could hear.

"Zach, where the hell are you guys! Lauren was kidnapped!" Katherine said over the speaker.

"What?" Nate said in a panic.

"Yeah I might of sort of forgot to tell you guys that." Ryan said with an edge.

"You what?!" Nate looked up at Ryan.

"How do you forget about something like Lauren getting kidnapped?" Tyler asked.

"Well with the giant battle, saving Neil, finding out Darkrai's true identity," Ryan was saying but was interrupted.

"You know who Darkrai is?" Zach spurt out.

"What about Lauren!" Nate asked.

"Well they are technically connected." Ryan said.

"Darkrai and Lauren's kidnapping?" Vin asked.

"Well it was Darkrai and Carrie who kidnapped here." Ryan said. Everyone looked at him confused.

"Who is Carrie?" Tyler asked.

"Ok let me start from the beginning of what happened." Ryan said.

"Let's head back to the Base. Katherine sounds like she is freaking out." Zach said as he listened to another message. The Guardians left the room waving bye to Bishop.

"I'm always lost when they talk amongst themselves." Bishop said shaking his head.

-" Katherine?" Vin yelled as they entered the base a few hours later. They had tried to call Katherine, but she didn't answer. On the flight back to Columbus, Ryan had explained everything. How Sarah tricked him and the Piccolo girls name was Carrie. Ryan left out Darkrai's true identity. Ryan remembered he promised Darkrai that he would keep the secret, at least until Lauren came back. Zach was more irritated then anyone, and promised he would find out.

Ryan also went into details of how Darkrai and Carrie wanted to find Lauren. He never found out the true nature of why, but he knew they were behind it, and he was asked to trust them, and she would return safe.

"Katherine?" Nate yelled. "Maybe she's not here."

"Well here message said she was going to be, OW!" Zach said as he stopped in his tracks. He pushed his hands in front of him, feeling a wall, but couldn't see it.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked.

"There's like a wall in front of me." Zach said pushing on nothing, but he knew something was there.

"Uh guy's ever have a feeling that were about to be in a lot of pain?" Tyler asked.

"Tyler you don't have Spider Sense." Ryan mocked. Nate pushed against the invisible wall.

"There is something here." Nate said curiously. Suddenly, starting with Zach and Nate, they were all pushed back by some mysterious force and slammed up against the wall. They were unable to move, they all felt a wall of something pushing against them, and they were helpless and unable to move.

"Look what you did Nate." Zach accused jokingly.

"What? Me? I didn't do anything." Nate defended himself.

"You pissed off the invisible wall." Ryan said.

"Maybe I do have Spider Sense." Tyler said.

"I don't think its Spider Sense Tyler." Vin said as he struggled.

"What evil could of places this trap?" Kyle asked.

"Maybe Landon, or The Shredder?" Zach said. Katherine then walked out of the living area, anger on her face as she looked at them.

"Or a pissed off girl." Ryan said.

"At least she's getting the hang of her powers." Tyler added.

"Oh why couldn't it have been Landon or The Shredder?" Zach said with a panicked voice. Katherine began to walk towards them.

"You know it's not nice to not answer your phone." Katherine said coming closer.

"Sorry we have an important mission." Vin said calmly.

"Lauren was kidnapped!" Katherine said furiously. "And you guys weren't here to help!"

"We know." Kyle said. Katherine's eyes grew wide.

"You did?" Katherine asked.

"I can clear this all up." Nate said. "Ryan knew about it, but didn't tell us until an hour ago, so technically it's all his fault." Ryan looked over at Nate.

"You little bastard!" Ryan said. Katherine waved her hands and everyone was able to move, except Ryan. "Well I feel a part of the team." Ryan said sarcastically.

"Why did you not do anything!" Katherine said. Ryan inhaled.

"We honestly got distracted, but we couldn't have done a thing. It was Darkrai that took your sister. Darkrai says they need her for something, it will prevent something bad from happening from what I understand." Ryan hung his head. "I couldn't do anything to stop it, but I had their word she would return, unharmed." Ryan didn't look up. He heard her exhale as he was no longer pinned against the wall.

"I believe you, but I want to find her." Katherine said. Ryan looked up and shook his head.

"Don't worry, she will be safe soon." Nate said.

"We have all had a long day. I suggest we all rest for the night." Vin said as he looked outside and saw the sun setting.

"Yeah we have finals tomorrow anyways." Zach said.

"Ahh crap I forgot!" Ryan said.

"Luckily I don't" Nate smiled and laughed. Zach and Ryan sighed.

"I better be getting home." Kyle said.

"Kyle," Vin said Kyle looked over at him. "Welcome to the team." Kyle smiled as he walked out of the door.

-Wolf and Brandon stood in a dark open room. The room was huge, and there was very little light.

"I don't feel comfortable with this." Brandon said. "After all,"

"Shut up. You're not paid to think. I am. This is for the best, trust me." Wolf smiled wickedly. Wolf had planned everything very carefully. The company had no idea of this transaction, yet it would be grouped together with the expensive of the new Government Contact for their Human Security Department, and no one would be the wiser. But he would gain a fortune, and a friend with power in the process. A door on the far end of the room opened and Brandon saw the shadowy figures of a bulky man in armor, spikes on him and red glowing eyes.

"Wolf, I expect you have what I need." The Shredder said as he walked in. As he did he looked over at Brandon, and narrowed his eyes.

"The boy is with me, I assure you." Wolf interrupted. "And I do have what you requested." Wolf said as he turned around and first grabbed a metal brief case. "You know you didn't have to come in your armor I made."

"Formalities I assure you. I cannot let anyone else know my identity." The Shredder said as he peered over at Brandon.

Brandon felt unnerved with the Shredder in the room. He knew what The Shredder was doing, and he knew he had been fighting The Guardians. Brandon exhaled as he remembered his old friends.

"Yes, well whatever you feel best." Wolf opened the metal briefcase and revealed it was empty, just a small placing for what looked like would be a thin object.

"And this will hold the power back and not cause me harm correct?" The Shredder asked.

"Of course, just get it into the briefcase and all will go as planned." Wolf closed the briefcase.

"Did you make the hilt?" The Shredder asked. Wolf smiled.

"Of course I did, and this took a little more thought to create then I assumed." Wolf hinted.

"You will have a bonus if it works then." The Shredder said. Wolf then pulled out the hilt to a sword, but no blade attached. The grip had a pattern that looked foreign to Brandon as he looked.

"Once attached, there won't be a problem, and you will have full control." Wolf explained.

"Excellent, you have done a fine job. I will transfer the funds to you once I get back." The Shredder said. "What about the modification to the suit I asked for?" Wolf chuckled.

"You put a rush on these items; your suit modifications went on the back burner." Wolf explained.

"Fine." The Shredder said irritated. "Make sure you get that done. Once I get the blade, and the new armor, then nothing can stop me." The Shredder began to laugh manically.


	120. Chapter 119: Blade of Yamoto

Chapter 119: Blade of Yamoto

A dozen soldiers sat in a hotel room, waiting for lights out. Eleven of them were playing poker, smoking cigars, drinking beer and chatting. Another was reading a book in the corner.

"I'm sick of our assignment." One man said as he threw in a clip as he called the hand.

"We don't have a choice; we were assigned here to keep an eye out in the area." Another man said as he finished off his beer.

"Well I think it's a waste, I mean when we DID do something, we were booed and we couldn't do a thing. I joined to kill off some Bloodlines." Another solider said as they all laughed.

"At least we have a lot of free time, and we can all have fun." Another said as he looked back at the lone solider sitting. "Well most of us." Everyone laughed.

"Smoking, drinking and gambling are not my idea of fun." The solider form behind the book said.

"What did you say?" A solider asked annoyed. He sat up and began to walk over towards the loan solider. As he walked over, the solider behind the book waved his hand in the air. The Solider walking towards him stopped walking and turned around and looked at the others.

"What's wrong Smith?" A Solider asked. Smith pulled his gun out and put the barrel in his mouth and pulled the trigger. The dead solider fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" Another Solider asked in surprise as they all jumped up and looked over at the loan solider. He moved his book down and they soldiers saw his dark familiar eyes.

"Somehow I knew I would get blamed for that." The lone solider said.

"What did you do?" A Solider asked as he pointed his gun towards the lone solider.

"A gun?" The lone solider chuckled. "Why play with toys?" The red lightsaber ignited from behind the book and shined red across the soldiers face, revealing Jace. "When real weapons are more effective!" The lone solider jumped up and swiped at a solider in front and the solider fell to the ground yelling. The other soldiers took a step back as the lone solider kept his head down.

"Your one of those sick little bastards." A soldier said.

"See now you went and hurt my feelings. I was going to let you live, but," Jace extended his hand out and another solider went flying and hit the wall hard and fell to the ground. A group of four soldiers rushed Jace and he spun and sliced into each other.

The other four soldiers stood in shook at what they had witnessed.

"What are you doing here?" One of them demanded.

"I was curious to be honest. But mostly bored." Jace laughed. "You all think it's so easy to take down a Bloodline. Well eleven against one, and I haven't been touched yet."

"Shoot him!" A solider said as all four of them pulled there pistols out and began to shoot the lone solider. Jace twirled the red light saber in a circle blocking all the attacks. The guns clicked, out of bullets from there pointless barrage.

"You would have been more effective with super soakers." Jace said as extended his arm out and lightning bolts shot out and began to electrocute the four soldiers. The screamed in pain as their bodies fell to the floor. Jace walked over to the window, where the curtains were closer he cut them opened with his light saber and blasted the glass out. He looked over the sky line of Columbus in the night. He was on the top floor of the hotel. He heard a groan and looked over as saw the solider he Force Pushed onto the wall.

"What?" The solider said in shock at seeing the rest of his soldier's dead on the ground.

"Be lucky I spared you. Just remember if one Bloodline can do this, imagine what an army of them could do." Jace then jumped out of the window. The solider scrambled onto his feet and ran to the window to see Jace sliding down the side of the building, his lightsaber in the hotel, slowing him down.

-Vin looked up into the sky and saw the burnt markings on the side of the hotel. The marking went down from the top of the building to the bottom. Another him dozens of cops and Human Protection Agency members ran around, taking notes, and talking. Bishop stepped next to Vin.

"Out of twelve soldiers that were here, ten of them are dead, one is alive, and is accusing the twelfth member is the murderer." Bishop explained.

"They believe the murderer was a Bloodline?" Vin asked.

"The surviving solider said he wielding a lightsaber like in Star Wars, and jumped out of the window." Bishop explained. Behind them a car stopped and the doors opened with Zach, Ryan, Nate, and Tyler.

"Sorry were late, stupid exams took forever." Zach said as they join Vin and Bishop.

"So what's going on?" Nate asked.

"Murderer." Vin answered.

"Were not CSI, why were we called?" Tyler asked.

"A Bloodline is the suspect." Bishop answered.

"But I assumed that is what the HPA is here for?" Ryan asked.

"Well Neil requested that you helped. I am guessing to help mend any animosity between the HPA and Bloodlines." Bishop said. "Where is the little guy?

"Kyle?" Nate answered. "He wasn't feeling good he said, so he stayed home."

"Well, we will do what we can." Zach said. "What sort of Bloodline are we dealing with?"

"Jedi." Vin said with a monotone.

"It couldn't be Megan would it?" Tyler asked.

"The murderer was male, and wielded a red lightsaber." Bishop said.

"Jace?" Ryan asked.

"It could be, but I don't understand his purpose." Vin said.

"Jace?" Tyler asked.

"Megan's brother." Nate said.

"Oh yeah, when I was gone and no one missed me." Tyler said scornfully.

"What is Jace doing here?" Nate asked.

"I don't know, I just hope Syrus is not with him." Vin said while sighing.

-The rest of the day was uneventful for the team. After finding no leads to where Jace could have gone, they decided to go off on their owns for the day. Vin headed back to the Base. Zach and Nate dropped Tyler and Ryan off at their homes, and began to head home themselves.

"Shouldn't we train or something?" Nate asked.

"Probably, but we have been fighting for a few days straight, I think we all need to rest. We are all aware that Jace is here, so there's not a whole lot more we can do. Where ready at least, he won't get us on a surprise." Zach said as he turned the corner into a housing development. His tires came to a screeching halt as they saw the mysterious cloaked figure in front of them.

"It's him!" Nate said as they unbuckled their seat belts and jumped out of the car. Nate grabbed his sword and Zach's Sand Sheaths.

"Who are you? Tell us now. I want to know why you have been helping us like you have." Zach demanded. The cloaked figure looked up and removed his hood, revealing Jace.

"What are you talking about?" Jace asked confused.

"Wait is Jace the guy who has been helping us?" Nate asked.

"I doubt it, Jedi's don't fly." Zach added.

"There was a reason I considered not coming here, and now I remember." Jace said as he flung his cloak off and revealed he was wearing normal Jedi attire, his now longer hair pushed back into a pony tail. He grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it. "You all are extremely annoying."

"I would think Syrus would have learned his lesson before." Zach smirked. Jace smirked back.

"Oh you think Syrus is pulling the strings this time? Oh you're wrong!" Jace raced forward at an alarming speed towards Zach and Nate. Nate tossed Zach his Sand Sheaths as Zach forced the sand to flow out and formed a huge barrier in front of them.

"Get ready!" Zach said to his brother. Nate shook his head as he pulled his sword from its casing.

"Idiots! A stupid wall can't stop me," Jace said as he was above the sand wall and began to fall down towards them, preparing to slash. "And my sister is not here to save you this time!"

Zach jumped to the left and Nate jumped to the right, avoiding the lightsabers slash as it pierces through the concrete below them. Jace landed on his knees as he looked up and moved his head to look at Zach. Zach had already strapped the Sand Sheath's onto his back, and prepared himself.

"Don't you want to play?" Jace said as he stood up quickly and charged Zach with his lightsaber ready. Jace approached and swiped down with his lightsaber, and Zach formed a sand strand as a defense but the lightsaber slashed right through it. Zach jumped back before the saber could pierce though him.

"Take this!" Zach yelled as a giant sand spear formed from the Sand Sheaths and launched towards Jace. Jace smiled a slashed at the spear, splitting it into two, and causing the sand to fall lot the ground.

"You have to know your sand is nothing against my lightsaber by now." Jace smiled and the red saber retracted back. "So I will make it fair." Jace attached the lightsaber to his belt. "So come on, give me all you have!"

"I will!" Zach yelled as sand flowed around his shoulder and arms, forming the Sand Claws. Zach ran forward and swiped down at Jace. Jace took a simple step back and chuckled.

"I said ALL you have." Jace mocked. Zach grew angrier and began to swipe continually, not stopping. Jace crossed his hand behind his back and easily dodged each of Zach's attacks. Zach grew more impatient, and swiped as his legs. Jace jumped over them and kicked Zach in the face. Zach staggered back a few steps. "This is almost pathetic." Jace extended his arm out and Force Pushed Zach across the way, and Zach slammed into a tree.

"Forget about me?" Nate yelled as Jace turned around and saw Nate right on him, his eyes already in Sharingan form, slashing his sword at him. Jace's eyes grew wide as he moved to the left, the sword missing himself, but slashed through Jace's pony tail, slashing it off. Jace glared at Nate as he dodged the rest of the slash. In a fluid motion, he grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it, and the red saber sliced through Nate's blade. The upper half clanged as it hit the ground. Nate looked at Jace with disbelief.

"Wrong move Uchiha." Jace said as he lunged forward towards Nate. Nate jumped over the saber and landed back on the ground. Jace extended his arm our and make the motion of choking. Nate began to gasp for air as Jace lifted him from the ground. Nate couldn't feel anything around his neck, but knew he was losing air quickly. He was suspended in the air, and helpless. Jace smiled at Nate's struggle.

Suddenly Jace lifted his head and turned over his shoulder, looking towards Zach, who was still lying against the tree. Jace shrugged his shoulder as he turned back and Zach in his face.

"Hello." Zach said with a smugness n his voice. Jace was caught by surprised, and Zach smashed Jace with a giant sand fist. Jace went flying and slammed into Zach's car, leaving an indentation. Nate gasped for air as he fell to the earth. Zach flowed a pile of sand that cushioned his fall. Zach ran over this is brother. "Are you alright?"

"Better now." As Nate gasped for air he had missed as Zach helped him up. They looked over at an angered Jace as he pushed himself up from the car.

"HOW?" Jace said in a rage as he pointed to Zach's lifeless body next to the tree.

"Now you see me," Zach waved his hand in the air, and the lifeless Zach collapsed into a pile of sand. "Now you don't."

"Well played." Jace said as he looked at his lightsaber. "You ticked me and got a good hit in. Your brother did quite well too, he took me by surprise. If he was able to add elements to his sword strikes then I would have been in real trouble."

"Elements? What do you mean?" Nate asked.

"Ask a relative," Jace said. "But I told myself if you two got one good hit in, I would tell you the message."

"Message?" Zach asked.

"Yes, well from a very good source, I was told that someone known as The Shredder was going to be stealing an ancient artifact, The Blade of Yamoto." Jace explained. Zach shook his head confused.

"Why are you telling us this? Aren't you our enemy?" Zach asked.

"I am? Who made that assumption? I was hired to do a job and I did. This time I am doing this as a favor to someone. From what I hear this Shredder is a threat to all Bloodlines, and it's in my best interest to notify you." Jace explained.

"Then why don't you do stop him?" Nate asked.

"Because this is my good deed for the year. Now go play hero and stop him. I have only heard legends about how the Blade of Yamoto can be used, and trust me, you don't want to find out for yourselves." Jace said as he turned his back.

"HEY!" Zach yelled. Jace stopped, not looking back. "This isn't over Jace!" Jace slowly turned around and had an annoyed expression on his face. Jace then ran, at an extreme speed and, before Zach or Nate could react, his lightsaber was next to Zach's throat.

"You need to learn to keep your big mouth shut. Remember I went easy on you." Jace retracted the lightsaber and turned around. "Also remember, if my sister is foolish enough to fall for you," Jace chuckled. "And you hurt her. Hell hath no fury like an older brother." Jace started to walk away.

"One more thing Jace," Nate said as Jace looked over his shoulder. "Was it you who killed the soldiers in the hotel?" Jace smiled.

"Yes it was me. A service I provided on the house, no need to thank me." Jace said as he began to run out of the housing development. Zach was ready to jump in his car.

"We have to go after him!" Zach said.

"No." Nate stopped him. "We need to look into this Blade of Yamoto."

"What if he is lying?" Zach asked.

"What if he is telling the truth?"

-Jace perched himself on top of a roof, watching as Zach and Nate drive out of the housing development, back towards the base. Jace reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone and pressed a few numbers on the pad and waited.

"Hello?" A Familiar voice asked.

"It's Jace, I have notified them."

-On the other side of the phone, Brandon stood in an empty office and smiled.

"Excellent."


	121. Chapter 120: New York City

Chapter 120: New York City

"The Sword of Yamoto," Tyler read from the computer screen. "Is an ancient sword of unknown origin. It is said to hold unlimited power and potential to the one who wields it." Tyler scrolled down on the computer screen. He was surrounded by the rest of the Guardian's, except Katherine and Kyle.

After the conflict with Jace, Zach and Nate drove and picked Ryan and Tyler back up, and headed back to the base. If the information Jace gave them was accurate, they had to stop The Shredder from stealing the Blade of Yamoto.

"What else does it say?" Zach asked.

"It says that the sword's hilt has long been lost, and now the sword requires a special containment unit to be held in." Tyler continued to read. "Apparently without the hilt, no one can wield it properly, and has been out of commission for centuries."

"I have never heard of a Sword of Yamoto, but there is an old legend about a weapon that normal humans made to battle the Bloodlines." Vin explained.

"What did it say about it?" Ryan asked.

"Unfortunately not much, most books or scrolls from that time were destroyed when the Snake Bloodlines attempted to take over." Vin explained.

"According to this, the Blade of Yamoto owned by a private collector of ancient weapons. His name is Richard Lerenzo."

"That name seems familiar." Zach said.

"Well we need to contact this guy and see if he will give to us for safe keeping." Vin said.

"Not sure that will work." Tyler said. "According to this Lerenzo is very private with his collection, and rarely let's people see his collection." Vin turned to Zach and Nate.

"Jace said that Shredder was going to strike tonight?" Vin asked.

"Yeah, but not sure how valuable the information could be, but he seemed to be trying to help us." Nate said.

"Oh yeah, great help, denting my car!" Zach said. Ryan leaned over and looked closer at the computer screen.

"Does it say where this guy has the Blade of Yamoto?" Ryan asked.

"Well from what I can find, he only has one home, and it's on the East Coast. New York City." Tyler said looking back at the others.

"Looks like were heading to New York City then." Vin said.

"I will contact Bishop." Ryan said as he pulled out his phone.

"I'm going to let Katherine know where we are going." Zach said.

"Where is she anyways?" Nate asked.

- Katherine stepped out of her car as a cold burst of air flew through the air. She looked on at the array of gravestones in the cemetery. She walked through them, not looking at any of them, just walking towards the back of the cemetery. Often she would look up into the sky, the sun was already starting to go down, and the cemetery was empty. Katherine finally found her way to the end of the cemetery, all the way in the back. She looked down at a headstone and began to cry.

-"You boys need to take a break now and again." Bishop said as the small charter planes door opened with Bishop in it. The boys began to run of the stairs into the plane.

"Yeah well blame Zach for this one." Ryan said as he found his way to a chair.

"What? Me?" Zach questioned.

"We need to blame someone." Ryan said as he platypus jumped into his lap. Vin bowed towards Bishop.

"Thank you for the rush on this. We need to prevent The Shredder from obtaining the Blade of Yamoto." Vin said as Tyler walked in and found a place to sit.

"Even though we don't have a plan on how to obtain it." Tyler said.

"Were you able to find anything about Lerenzo?" Ryan asked as Nate was the last to enter the plane. Bishop pulled the stairs up and locked the hatch. Almost immediately the plane began to move and Bishop found his own seat.

"Lerenzo, if you remember, is half owner of Wolf-Lerenzo, the company that we believe caused the Xenomorph's."

"That's right!" Tyler said. "That night we first met, you sent us all out, and Ryan and Dustin's missions were about that company."

"Actually most of your missions were in one way or another." Bishop added.

"Even mine? To Cosi?" Nate questioned.

"The night before ancient sword hilts that were stolen from Cosi, we believed it to be the Wolf-Lerenzo company." Bishop said. "There is a lot that you still don't know, and as you have seen with the Shredder, there are more threats then just Bloodlines, but," Bishop trailed off a bit in his thoughts.

"But what?" Vin asked.

"Never mind," Bishop said. "What is your plan on getting the blade?"

"Well knocking on his door and asking real nice will probably fail." Zach said.

"We could sneak in, but he would probably catch us." Ryan said.

"But were ninjas." Nate added.

"Were clumsy ninjas, and other then Vin, none of us has been trained in stealth." Ryan added.

"My intelligence says Lerenzo is out of the country right now, on a business trip. His home should be empty." Bishop added.

"Alright! We might have a chance." Tyler said.

"We still have to deal with the Shredder." Nate added. Everyone sighed.

"Well, we are ready to fight him." Vin said. "And if we do, we need to end this conflict, once and for all.

-"I will have no part of this mission. I won't back you up if you are caught."

Those were the words Bishop said to the Guardians as they exited the plane. Bishop did state he would have the plane wait for them though, as he went back to Washington for other reasons. Those words echoed in their ears as the clay bird landed on top of a tall building in the heart of New York City. Everyone jumped off and looked off the edge.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Tyler said as they looked at the lights from everything. The night sky was bright because of it.

"Alright team," Vin said, calling their attention from the side of the building. "We need to get the blade and get out of here before The Shredder appears. If he does, then we have to be ready."

"An epic battle in New York City at night?" Zach said. "This will be awesome."

"Only you would find our potential deaths awesome." Ryan said as he sighed. They followed Vin as they approached a door. He tried to open it normally. It was locked.

"I got this one." Zach said as a small strand of sand flowed form his Sand Sheaths and entered the key hole. After a few moments they heard a click and the door opened.

"Nice." Tyler said as they walked into the door, and began to walk down the stairs.

-In a dark room, two giant wooden doors opened as The Guardians walked in. They walked slowly, being careful of every step, taking short quit breaths. They were in an unfamiliar place, and had to be quick.

"Where do you think the blade is?" Ryan asked.

"It could be anywhere in this place." Zach added. They looked around; they were in a giant room, with couches tables and a large television. To the right was one path way, and to the left was another.

"Oh crap," Tyler muttered.

"Zach and I will go right, your three go left." Vin said as they all shook their heads.

"This went so perfect last time." Tyler said again as they split up, taking different paths in the dark house.

-Tyler, Ryan and Nate walked quietly through the long hallway they went. At the end, they saw a feint light coming from an open door as they continued.

They came to the door and turn into a huge kitchen. They all sighed.

"Well I highly doubt he stores his blade here in the kitchen." Nate commented as they looked around a bit.

"I'm curious of why the light is on." Ryan said.

"Maybe he keeps lights on when he is out of town like some people do to defer people from breaking in." Tyler said. Nate and Ryan looked at him. "What?"

"We only got through because we short circuited his security system." Nate said. "I don't think he would leave a light on like this on purpose."

"Maybe he just forgot?" Ryan said as they heard a loud explosion coming from the opposite direction.

-Zach and Vin were searching in what looked like a Study Room to them. The room's walls were filled with hundreds, if not thousands of books. The room was large, and they took their time searching in silence, until Vin finally spoke.

"You are not thrilled with me being the leader are you?" Vin asked abruptly. This through Zach for a loop as he didn't expect him to ask.

"It's not that I have a problem with it, it's just," Zach trailed off and sighed. "You're a great fighter, but I don't think you know enough of the world outside the Tribunal to be an effective leader." Zach looked towards Vin who till now was still looking around. Vin looked back slowly, his face emotionless, impossible to read.

"I understand your feelings. Even though we are of the same age, we both have strengths that the other does not. The difference, and the reason why I believed I should be the leader was my maturity. Even though saving the world is important, you need to continue your normal life. You can't forget and ignore your schooling. What will you do once this is all over?" Vin asked. Zach was confused.

"What do you mean when all this is over?" Zach asked.

"When the Guardians are no longer needed? When we are able to finally defeat Landon, and bring peace?" Vin asked. Zach took a long moment to think over that question. Vin didn't change his stance.

"Even when we beat Landon, the Guardians will be needed. Bishop even said that there are threats that are not of Bloodline decent, like the Shredder. The world needs the Guardians now that Bloodlines are main stream knowledge, and even if you quit, and go back to the Tribunal, I know I will still fight alongside my friend." Zach answered proudly, and to his surprise, Vin smirked.

"You're a lot more mature when you want to be Zach." Vin said. Zach responded back with a smile.

"Well sometimes it's needed." Zach said as he began to walk, and tripped over a stool in the middle of the room. Zach yelled in surprise as he flipped over and smacked into a wall of books. The impact caused a bunch of books to fall over Zach. Vin shook his head.

"I think I spoke to soon." Vin joked and chuckled.

"Thanks." Zach said sarcastically as another book feel into his lap, much harder than the others. "Ok that one really hurt." Zach said as he picked the book off of him and it opened. Zach and Vin stared at it.

"What the?" Vin asked as they saw the book was hollowed out but as a red button in it. Zach pushed himself off the ground and they looked at each other. "Who hollows out a book and puts a button in it?"

"Not sure, but let's find out why he kept the button a secret." Zach said as he pressed the button. Suddenly the book case Zach fell into began to part creating an opening. They both took a step back as the room inside was instantly lit up and the both looked in awe.

The room was filled with hundreds of weapons. All ancient swords cross bows, axes, and much more. They took a few steps into the giant secret room and looked around more.

"Well they weren't kidding when it said he was a collector." Zach said as in front of them, a pedestal came out from the floor. In what looked like a thick glass case, a sword without a hilt was displayed.

"The Blade of Yamoto." Vin whispered. They walked up to the pedestal and looked at it more.

"Well Tyler said we would need to find a way to transport it without touching it." Zach said. "Let's try and move it in the glass case." They both put their hands over the glass case and attempted to move it, but the case would not budge.

"This thing is attached to the pedestal." Vin said as they struggled.

"On the back there are some buckles that keep the glass case in place, I would try those." Another voice said from the entrance. Vin and Zach snapped their heads to see an older man, in a nice robe, standing before them, looking angry.

"Who are you?" Zach asked.

"Aren't I the one supposed to ask that, being you're in my home, and causing damage, and it looks like your about to steal something." The man asked.

"Mr. Lerenzo I assume?" Vin asked.

"Yes and who might you two be?" Lerenzo asked annoyed.

"Well," Zach began to answer as he was interrupted by an explosion on the side of the house, making a hole in the room where Vin and Zach were. The explosion caused them to be thrown against the far wall. Lerenzo covered his face as he jumped back. Through the thinning dust they saw a helicopter right out the hole made from the explosion.

"What is going on?" Zach asked. As he finished his question he saw the dark familiar eyes coming from the helicopter's open door.

"Well well, look what we have here." The Shredder's voice echoed through the noise of the helicopter. They saw him now completely, with a bazooka on his shoulder. "I was hoping to just grab the Blade of Yamoto and leave, but killing you all will be a nice added bonus." The Shredder laughed as he pointed his bazooka again towards Zach and Vin.


	122. Chapter 121: Battle in the Penthouse

Chapter 121: Battle in the Penthouse

"Say goodnight Bloodline scum!" The Shredder yelled as the bazooka launched. Zach and Vin dove out of the way as the building shook from the impact. The crumbling wall fell on both Zach and Vin, covering them completely. Lerenzo looked over in shock at the destruction. The Shredder put the bazooka down and took a step back in the helicopter and jumped the short distance and landed inside the skyline apartment.

"What the hell is this all about?" Lerenzo demanded. The Shredder looked over at the man.

"Ahhh Mr. Lerenzo, I want to thank you for taking care of the Blade of Yamoto for so long, but I will be taking it now."

"Over my dead body!" Lerenzo yelled. The Shredder laughed.

"I know someone who might give me a bonus if I eliminate you," The Shredder said taking a step forward. Lerenzo took a step back, unable to back up his own words. "I'm not much for killing real humans, but I think I can make an exception for you." The Shredder lifted his hand up and his claws on his fist shining from the light coming in from the hole in the wall.

"Duck!" A voice yelled as Lerenzo followed the orders and a pink energy blast came forward.

"What the?" The Shredder said the blast hit him, throwing him back, out the hole in the wall. Lerenzo looked back to see three more kids.

"What is going on here?" Lerenzo asked. Ryan ran up and helped him up.

"Well, the Shredder wants you Blade of Yamoto to become more powerful and kill all the Bloodlines." Ryan explained.

"I was expecting a more complicated answer." Lerenzo said. "What are you all doing in my house?"

"Well we wanted to get the Blade of Yamoto to keep it from The Shredder." Nate said.

"So you break into my home and wreak it?" Lerenzo asked annoyed.

"We didn't wreak your home, it was the Shredder that did that," Ryan said as he looked at the hole. "How did he make that hole?"

"Bazooka." Lerenzo said.

"Bazooka?!" Ryan, Nate, and Tyler yelled in surprise at once.

"Yes a bazooka," A familiar metallic voice said as The Shredder pulled himself up from the hole.

"What?" Nate said surprised.

"I blew you off of building." Tyler said.

"Well my claws are more than just for killing." The Shredder said annoyed. "And now I will kill you all with them!" The Shredder said as he began to charge towards them.

"AHHHHHH!" A voice yelled as a large strand of sand burst from the ruble and hit The Shredder and threw him through the wall. Everyone looked over to see Zach and Vin emerging from the rubble. "You know, were used to your moves Shredder."

"The Guardian's will not be defeated this night." Vin said as he opened his eyes to reveal his Byakugan. "We will fight you to the bitter end!"

"Wow, they are working together." Tyler said in surprise. The Shredder walked back into the room.

"You want to play boys?" The Shredder asked eyes narrowed and filled with anger. "Then come and get me!"

"Guardian's ATTACK!" Vin yelled as they all charged towards the Shredder.

Vin was the first to get to the Shredder, his fingers ready to strike. The Shredder slashed straight forward as Vin dodged it easily, and hit areas around The Shredder's arms a dozen times, before the Shredder could react. He then slashed down with his other hand as Vin slide to the side, as Vin kicked The Shredder in the chest. The Shredder was knocked back a few feet as he felt Vin's kick surprisingly. The Shredder then lifted his arm up and smacked Vin in the chest, flying him back. Vin hit the wall hard as Nate jumped over him and his hand burst into lighting.

"Chidori!" Nate yelled as he swiped his arm at Shredder. The Chidori's lighting strands flowed around his armor, causing little to no damage to the Shredder. Nate looked up at the towering Shredder with fear.

"Nate duck!" Zach yelled as Nate ducked down onto the ground as a fist made of sand launched towards The Shredder.

"Fool me once shame on you," The Shredder said as he slashed into the sand fist and the sand fist split into two and feel to the ground. "Fool me twice, shame on me." The Shredder gave a small evil chuckle as he pulled his leg back and kicked Nate in the stomach. Nate was lifted off the ground and was thrown into the room where the Blade of Yamoto was. Zach ran forward in anger at what had happened.

"SHREDDER!" Zach yelled with rage as he sprinted towards the Shredder. Tyler and Ryan stopped their pursuit.

Zach pushed forward his arm in a fist, and The Shredder prepared himself.

"You think a simple punch can hurt me?" The Shredder mocked as sand began to flow from the Sand Sheaths and around Zach's arm and formed the sand claws. Zach slashed towards The Shredder as he moved back. The tips of the sand claws scrapping the metal armor, making a dent. The Shredder looked down in shock, but had no time to focus as Zach swiped again with his other hand, now incased in sand, forming a hammer. It smashed against The Shredder as he was pushed back a bit.

"I'm not playing around anymore!" Zach said as his eyes were now different. The Shredder cocked his head as Zach's eyes were completely black except for the yellow iris. Zach screamed as he launched out a huge strand of sand towards the Shredder. The shredder began to run towards it, his claws pointed ahead of him, ready to strike. As the sand strand and The Shredder collided it started wrap around the Shredder. The Shredder began to slash wildly around at the sand, more and more fell to the ground, but the Shredder couldn't keep up with it as he was enveloped in the sand completely, only his head now exposed.

"Alright Zach! You got him in the Sand Coffin!" Ryan said in delight.

"Any last words before I crush you?" Zach said in a deeper then normal voice. The Shredder began to laugh.

"You're a fun one you know that?" The Shredder said. Zach raised an eyebrow. "You think you have me?"

"I do! Your about to become scrap metal!" Zach said.

"You need to learn a few things boy!" The Shredder said as the sand cocoon burst into millions of different pieces, The Shredder spreading out his arms and legs to break free. Zach took a step back in surprise.

"But, how?" Zach asked his eyes back to normal as is his voice.

"You foolish boy, you have an uncontrollable monster inside you, which is why I must kill each and every one you maggots!" The Shredder said as he grabbed Zach by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"Zach watch out!" Ryan yelled Zach kicked the Shredder in the chest plate, loosening his grip and Zach rolled out of the way as the Shredder saw five clay birds buzzing towards him. The birds exploded onto The Shredder's armor with not effect. Zach looked up his eyes back to normal.

"Forgot you have no effect on me boy?" The Shredder asked.

"It wasn't meant to hurt you." Ryan smiled as The Shredder huffed in confusion. Ryan nodded his head up as the Shredder looked up to see a dozen giant blocks of sand floating above him.

"You think that will do anything?" The Shredder asked.

"Yeah it will." Tyler said to The Shredder's left, standing next to Zach.

"You ready?" Zach asked Tyler.

"You know it." Tyler said while nodding his head.

"Combination Attack!" Zach and Tyler yelled in unison. Tyler pointed both of his fingers out and towards the blocks of sand. Pink beams launched out and began to hit them all turning them into chocolate blocks. "Raining Chocolate!" They said in unison again as Zach motioned his arms down and the blocks fell at a great speed, piling over the Shredder burying him in Chocolate.

"God when will I stop being the distraction?" Ryan asked as he turned around to see Vin, now getting up.

"Will that hold him?" Vin asked.

"We haven't thought that far ahead yet." Zach said as he turned around to see Nate still lying on the ground.

"It was a stalling measure." Tyler said. Lerenzo's eyes grew wide.

"It didn't buy you enough time!" He yelled as the pile of chocolate burst and splattered around the room, the Shredder standing up, rage in his eyes and actions.

"I've had enough!" The Shredder yelled as he ran towards Tyler and Zach, towards the Blade of Yamoto. "I am getting the blade, even if I have to slice you all into pieces!" The Shredder said as he gained more speed, his claws ready to attack. Zach looked back and swiped his hands in front of him and he began to form a sand wall. "A pathetic wall won't stop me!" Zach and Tyler prepared themselves and Vin began to run towards the Shredder, and Ryan preparing for another clay attack.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all heard as Nate jumped over Tyler, Zach and the forming sand wall, an ancient blade from Lerenzo's collection in hand, his Sharingan blaring. He began to fall towards the Shredder.

"A simple sword? I can cut through that and then I will cut through you!" The Shredder cackled.

"Elec-Sword!" Nate yelled as the blade of the sword burst into a lighting aura around it. The Shredder stopped in his tracks as the swords slashed down and into the armor of his shoulder. The Shredder let out an ear piercing scream as Nate pulled the sword back and landed on the ground. From the open area of his armor blood was seen.

"You insolent little bastard!" The Shredder yelled with fury in his voice as he slashed down with his claws. Nate propped his sword up and blocked them with the lightning aura still around it. The Shredder pulled back and slashed again. Nate again blocked.

"What is that?" Tyler asked as Zach let the sand wall down.

"Jace mentions something about adding an element to Nate's swords. I didn't know he had it in him." Zach said as Vin and Ryan joined them, watching The Shredder and Nate exchange blows.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Vin asked.

"He's blocking each of the Shredder's attacks." Ryan observed. "Nate is able to predict his opponents move for the most part, but he never really had the power to back it up, but with this, he's now gaina more power then we could think, I mean with this, he probably could of beaten all of us for leader." Ryan said.

The Shredder once again slashed with all his might. Nate swung his sword and the aura around the sword burst into more power as he sliced through his claws. The Shredder's red eyes grew as he saw his claws break. Nate jumped into the air, used The Shredder's arm as a spring and jumped over him.

"Electric Slash!" Nate yelled as he slashed his sword sideways and a lightning wave came from his sword, hitting The Shredder in the back. The Shredder was flown in the air towards the other.

"Ahh!" They yelled as they jumped out of the way, and the Shredder flew into the artifact room, breaking the glass case of the Blade of Yamoto, and the blade falling onto the ground. The Guardians looked back to see The Shredder near the blade and looked at Ryan.

"Or I am wrong, so sue me. Blame the kid that did it!" Ryan defended.

"Sorry guys!" Nate said in a panic.

"Stop him!" Lerenzo commanded as the Shredder pushed himself up and saw the blade.

"Dammit! I was hoping not to do this!" The Shredder bent down and grabbed the blade with his hand. Immediately his hand was covered in electrical sparks, and The Shredder groaned in pain as it didn't stop. "I love to stay and chat, but I must prepare for my next step." The Shredder began to run, with the Blade of Yamoto in hand, and ran towards the hole, where the helicopter waited for him.

"No!" Zach yelled as he let out a strand of sand towards The Shredder but he missed as The Shredder made the jump into the helicopter. The Shredder opened a briefcase in the helicopter and placed the blade in it safely. He looked at his hand, the armor destroyed and his flash burned badly.

"Get us out of here!" The Shredder demanded from the unseen pilot in a dark helmet. The helicopter began to fly away.

"We can't let him get away!" Vin said.

"Looks like it's up to us!" Ryan said as he brought his hands together and his platypus formed into a giant bird. Ryan jumped onto it and flew out of the hole. Tyler lifted himself into the air and followed.

- Katherine sighed in distress as she sat on the ground, next to Dustin's grave stone. Although she knew this was the one that was made to fake his death from before, this was the only one she knew to morn. She was upset. Laruen was gone for God knew how long, and she felt useless in the world. She never knew how much Dustin, and the others changed her life for the better, and now the reason she was there was now gone, and no amount of wishing would bring him back. The wind became still and Katherine noticed. She looked up as a familiar black hole appeared over Dustin's grave stone. Darkrai slowly emerged out.

"You!" Katherine yelled as she got up. "Why did you take Lauren!" She demanded.

"You're hurting." Darkrai responded. Katherine looked at Darkrai confused.

"What? You're ignoring my question!" Katherine said irritated.

"We need Lauren for something, but we need you too. We think we know of a way to awaken Lauren, but," Darkrai trailed off.

"But what!"

"Please help us." Darkrai asked.

"What do you want help with?" Katherine asked.

"Come with me." Darkrai turned and entered his portal. Katherine reluctantly followed.


	123. Chapter 122: Platypus

Chapter 122: Platypus

The Shredder sat back in a seat in the helicopter, groaning from the pain of his hand.

"Those little bastards, they will pay, once I get the blade attached to the hilt," The Shredder said as he looked up. "What?" The Shredder was talking to the pilot through a communicator in his helmet. The Shredder opened the door to the helicopter and looked back to see Ryan flying on a clay bird and Tyler flying towards him. The Shredder let out a slow growl through the metal as he turned back into the helicopter.

-The night was bright with the surrounding lights from Time Square around them. Ryan looked down to see hundreds if not thousands of people looking up at want was happening. Ryan looked back up to see Tyler a few feet ahead of him.

"Hey!" Ryan yelled. Tyler looked back, not reducing his speed.

"What?" Tyler asked. "Why are you so slow, you use to be able to keep up with me."

"I don't know, come on platypus, go faster." Ryan said to the clay bird. The bird chirped weakly. Ryan looked at his clay pet with a worried face. Ryan looked up to see The Shredder poking his head out the helicopter, with a bazooka on his shoulder. "Oh crap."

"Wha?" Tyler said as he turned around to see the missile from the bazooka flew out towards them. Tyler and Ryan moved out of the way of the missile as they heard The Shredder over a loud speaker laughing.

"Good choice! Your life's for the lives of the people down there!" The Shredder moved back into the helicopter as it flew off more.

"Tyler, stop him, I got the missile." Ryan said as Tyler shook his head and flew off towards Shredder's Helicopter. Ryan turned the clay bird around and began to nose dive towards the Missile. On the ground Ryan could see people running in terror as he tried to go faster.

"Quack!" The bird shook as it made the weird noise. Ryan looked down at it.

"What?" Ryan said as the bird looked back towards Ryan, and the head of the bird turned into his platypus. "No! You can't do that. You're too sick!" Ryan said to the platypus. Ryan was able to hear its thoughts. The platypus then flapped its wings and the wind around Ryan began to throw him into the air. "STOP!"

"Quack!" It flapped again and the gust of wind blew Ryan towards a nearby building. Ryan grabbed for an edge as he looked down to see the giant bird morphing back into his Platypus. Ryan struggled to pull himself up on a small ledge as the platypus fell faster than the bird nose-dived and the platypus grabbed onto the missile. It looked back at Ryan and quietly quacked.

Ryan closed his eyes and clapped his hands together and whispered. "Detonate." Ryan didn't look as the missile exploded above the people. Windows around the areas shattered from the explosion, but no one was harmed. They all ran in fear. Ryan didn't open his eyes, he could feel the explosion from where he was at, and knew he would not see his friend ever again.

-"Alright Ryan!" Nate said from Lerenzo's home. Nate, Zach, and Vin watched on as they searched for Ryan, and watching Tyler race towards the Shredder's helicopter.

"Where is Ryan?" Zach asked looking around.

"He must be on the side of a building." Vin said. "Tyler will have to find him once he returns." Vin watched as Tyler and the helicopter flew farther away. "I wish there was something we could do."

While the three were talking, Lerenzo looked around his destroyed room, and saw the broken off pieces from the Shredder's claws. He bent down and picked up a sharp piece and examined it.

"Son of a bitch." Lerenzo said as the Guardians turned their heads to see Lerenzo.

"What is it?" Zach asked.

"The metal used for his armor and claws," Lerenzo paused as he peered at metal scrape more. "It's specially made."

"Yeah we found out that from it able to resist our attacks." Nate said.

"But how do you know it's specially made?" Vin asked.

"Because, my company has been experimenting with a new type of metal, and this is it." Lerenzo said as the Guardians looked at each other in confusion.

-Tyler was flying faster as he was slowly caching up to the helicopter. The wind hit his face, and he had to squint to see before him.

"I wish I was a better shot." Tyler said as he knew he had to get closer to be able to hit the helicopter with an energy blast. He extended his left arm forwards and formed a pink energy ball. "I hope this works."

Tyler launched an energy ball towards the Helicopter. As it launched, The Shredder poked out of the helicopter again and pointed the bazooka towards the energy blast. The rocket fired and clashed with the energy ball. The explosion was close to Tyler, causing him to stop flying.

"Dammit!" Tyler said as he prepared to fly towards the helicopter again as he heard, in three rapid succession, the bazooka fire, and three missiles fly through the cloud made by the first explosion, and past him. Tyler turned his head as he panicked. "Well perfect." Tyler said as he began to turn around mid-air as he felt a surging power source coming from behind him.

The cloud blew into thin air as the mysterious cloaked figure flew through it. Tyler looked on in shock as he flew past him, his head still covered in the shadow on his cloak. The cloaked figure flew fast as Tyler looked back at the helicopter in the distance. Tyler had a decision to make. Help the cloaked figure, or attempt to stop The Shredder. Tyler cursed himself as he turned, and flew towards the missiles.

-Inside the helicopter, The Shredder looked out the door and laughed.

"Excellent. They went for the missiles." The Shredder looked up towards the pilot. "Yes, I agree. The next time I meet up with The Guardians, I will kill them, or die trying! I am sick of this game of cat and mouse, next time, is the final battle." The Shredder laughed as the helicopter flew further into the distance.

-Tyler was trying to fly as fast as possible as he finally caught up to the cloaked figure.

"Hey, uh, what's up?" Tyler asked casually. The Cloaked figure didn't look over or say a word, but pointed to one of the missiles. "You want me to take out that missile?" Tyler asked. The cloaked figure gave Tyler thumbs up. Tyler shook his head as they sped up.

Tyler focused as much has he could, looking straight at the missile. He looked past it for a moment and saw people running around like crazy. Tyler formed an energy ball and held onto it. He knew he had to throw it soon, or even if he hit the missile, the explosion would affect the people on the ground, but he didn't want to shot the energy ball too soon and miss, with his poor aim. Tyler looked over at the cloaked figure.

The cloaked figured swiped his arm in the air, forming a crescent energy wave and shot it. The crescent wave flew and collided with two of the three missiles. The cloaked figures stopped flying and looked towards Tyler waiting.

Tyler looked back at his missile. He was more panicked now that it was all on him. He extended his arm out and shot the energy ball. The ball flew and collided with the missile successfully.

"Yes!" Tyler said in relief as the explosion didn't affect the people below. He looked behind him to see the helicopter out of sight and he sighed as he looked back to see the cloaked figure gone.

-Ryan watched on from the edge of the building he was standing on as Tyler blew up the final missile. Ryan exhaled in relief that no one was seriously hurt, at least no civilians. The clay platypus self-sacrifice was hard on Ryan, and even though Ryan realized it was just a lump of clay, the connection was still there. He also had the issue of his clay was no longer mobile for him. He then looked down at the street below, at least fifteen stories high.

"Well this seems to be a problem." Ryan said as he looked back up to see the Cloak Figure floating in front of him. "Little help?" Ryan asked The Cloaked Figure extended his arm out. Ryan looked at it and saw an opportunity to pull the cloak off of the person. He then looked up and at the shrouded face and sighed. He knew what the right thing to do was. Ryan grabbed the arm and the cloaked figure lifted up and started to fly towards the others.

-"Dammit!" Zach yelled as he watched the Helicopter fly away. "The Shredder got away."

"Not much we can do, were sort of grounded." Nate said. "You can't make Sand Wings and fly Zach."

"Oh can't I?" Zach asked as if it was a challenge as he prepared himself.

"Zach," Vin said as he extended his hand in front of Zach. "If you must try Sand Wings, please try them at a height that won't kill you." Zach looked over the edge and shook his head and saw Ryan and the mysterious Cloaked Figure fly towards them.

"Ryan!" Zach said in relief as Ryan jumped into the room as the Cloaked Figure hovered in air, almost waiting.

"Thank for the help guys." Ryan said sarcastically.

"Well if we came and saved you," Nate started to say. "You would have been mad."

"True." Ryan said thoughtfully.

"Thank you for your assistance." Vin said the cloaked figure. The figure nodded its head in responds. Zach abruptly began to talk.

"So who are you? You going to tell us?" Zach demanded. The cloaked figure didn't move. Zach grew irritated.

"I think we should respect his privacy Zach." Ryan said. Zach looked at his friend in shock.

"What? Why?" Zach asked.

"I had a chance to pull off his cloak, but, it didn't seem right. Whoever he is, he is hiding his identity for a reason," Ryan turned to the Cloaked Figure. "When you're ready, please come to us and join the Guardians."

"I agree." Vin added.

"Well, when you put it that way," Zach said casually, as he suddenly jumped towards the Cloaked Figure. The Cloaked figure flew slightly to the left as Zach realized his folly and began to fall. The Cloaked Figured grabbed Zach by the ankle, and held him upside down. They all began to laugh.

"Nice one Zach." Nate laughed. Zach struggled a bit and tried to pull himself up, to no avail.

"Would you let me go," Zach said as he began to feel the Cloaked Figures fingers start to loosen. "I DID'T MEAN LIKE THIS!" The cloaked figured tighten his hold on Zach again. "What is this, a stupid cartoon?"

"Did I miss Zach doing something stupid?" Tyler said as he flew in from behind.

"Shut up!" Zach yelled. The cloaked figure tossed Zach back into the room as Zach landed on his feet. The cloaked figure then flew straight up. Tyler looked up as he watched him fly away.

"Not going to follow?" Tyler asked.

"No, we are going to respect his privacy." Vin said. They then heard a cough behind them. They looked over to see Lerenzo standing there.

"Speaking of privacy." Lerenzo said.

"Oh crap," Nate said. "You're not going to call the cops are you?"

"I don't have to. I am sure someone already has. I would suggest you leave." Everyone looked surprised at Lerenzo.

"What? Your letting us go?" Zach asked.

"Yes, there is no need to have you jailed. I realize what you do is for the better good." Lerenzo said. "Just don't do it in my home from now on." Lerenzo said.

-Lerenzo looked over the ruble of his study after The Guardians had left. He opened his fist with the piece of the Shredder's claw in it and looked it over once again. He walked over to a phone and dialed.

"Hello. This is Lerenzo. Yes, I know what time it is. But my home was destroyed by the one they call the Bloodline Murderer." Lerenzo listen to the voice on the other end of the phone. "Yes, and I need to know everything, and everyone who has used our new metal." Lerenzo waited. "What? The records are wiped clean?" Lerenzo said in anger. "What about the contract with the military?" Lerenzo asked. He waited a few more moments. "There's only one signature? Wolf." Lerenzo waited a few more moments and listen to the voice over the phone and began to smile. "Contact the rest of the board; I want an emergency meeting tomorrow morning!" Lerenzo hung the phone back up and picked it back up. He dialed again and listened for the ringing.

"Yes, I need your service's tomorrow morning. Yes, thank you."


	124. Chapter 123: Corporate Take Over

Chapter 123: Corporate TakeOver

The members of the Board of Wolf-Lerenzo muttered in exhaustion as they sat down in the conference room. They were all called in the middle of the night to come to the board meeting in the morning. They were all confused sense no one knew who indicated this meeting. Many of the members thought it was Wolf. The doors opened to an annoyed Wolf.

"Who demanded I take the Red Eye to get here?" Wolf asked in anger.

"We assumed you wanted this meeting." A Board member said. Wolf opened his eyes wide as he looked across the table, and Lerenzo's seat was empty. Suddenly the door opened again and Lerenzo walked in confident.

"Lerenzo, we heard about what happen, I'm glad to hear you were safe." Another board member mentioned.

"You made it back from your trip quickly." Wolf said.

"Didn't you hear? I was sick and stayed home, but my home and collection was attacked by that Bloodline Murderer." Lerenzo said. Wolf took a quick breath and kept his composure.

"I'm so happy you are safe." Wolf said.

"I'm sure you are." Lerenzo said and looked at the rest of the board. "I called this meeting because I think a few of the company's recent directions need to be reexamined." The board members mumbled and Wolf looked towards Lerenzo with a confused look. Lerenzo just smiled back.

"What do you mean reexaminations? We do that annually, and that is months off." A board member said. Lerenzo then pulled out of his pocket the piece of The Shredder's armor onto the table. Wolf's eyes grew wide as everyone looked at it.

"Is that what I think it is? The prototype Meta-Metal?" A board member asked.

"Yes it is. This was part of the Bloodline Murderer's suit, the person that attacked my home and stole an artifact, the Blade of Yamoto." Lerenzo explained.

"I'm sorry your personal collection was," Wolf began to talk, but Lerenzo put his hand up to interrupt him.

"After I found this I spent the rest of the night looking into our archives of what has been going on within our company. When was the last time any of you have?" Lerenzo asked. No one spoke. "I didn't think so. If you look here," Lerenzo tossed a few pieces of paper in front of everyone. Wolf stared down Lerenzo. "You will see that a mold was commissioned for a new armor plate. But we wouldn't do that. So if you look closely it was hidden within a stake of other things to be commissioned, the military contact." The room started to erupt in conversation as a few people looked back at Wolf, the one in charge of the military contract. "If you also notice below that is an invoice of what we made for the military, and you won't find the mold or new plate armor listed anywhere. But the military paid us more than they should of." Everyone looked at Wolf in silence. Wolf only looked at Lerenzo with distress. "I don't know all the details, but I think it is obvious what happened." Lerenzo ended his sentence slowly as he stared back at Wolf.

"Wolf," A board member said as he looked over a few pages of the papers Lerenzo provided. "Is this all true?"

Wolf slowly stood up, very calm, composed even. He smiled at Lerenzo and chuckled.

"Lerenzo, you much be desperate." Wolf accused. "To forge all of this just to get rid of me." Wolf began to talk to the board. "He is desperate to get rid of me, you greedy bastard." Suddenly the door opened behind Wolf everyone looked to see Wolf's body guard, Brandon step in. Brandon opened his hand and formed an energy ball. The board room panicked. "Now who are you going to believe?" Wolf smiled wickedly. Brandon remained emotionless as he stared at Lerenzo.

"Wolf, your right, money is a very powerful weapon." Lerenzo smiled as in the window behind them, they saw the Cloaked Figure floating behind him. "I bet my money is better than yours." The mysterious figure blasted the glass out of the window and the board members jumped in surprise as the Cloaked Figures flew forwards and grabbed Brandon by the throat and lifted him up. Wolf began to grind his teeth as Brandon kicked his feet in the air as he felt air slipping away.

"I am surprised you figured it all out." Wolf said. The board members gasped. "I didn't give you enough credit."

"You should blame your client; he said a few things that made it all suspicious, and then finding the metal proved it all." Lerenzo responded. "Tell me who is The Shredder, and I will make sure you have the best defense when you're on trial, and get you a good deal." Wolf laughed.

"You think I would go to trial? You're a bigger fool then I thought. You don't know of half the stuff about this company and without me this company will fall into shambles."

"You will pay for your crimes!" Lerenzo said in anger. Suddenly Brandon formed an energy ball and blasted the Cloaked Figure, making him be thrown back. The cloaked figure jumped back and grabbed Brandon again, and slammed him into the long wooden desk in the board room, breaking it in half.

"Don't move." The Cloaked Figure said to Brandon.

Within the chaos, Lerenzo noticed Wolf had run off. Lerenzo ran to the phone.

"Security, lock down! Do not like Charles Wolf out of this building!" Lerenzo demanded. The board members stumbled up and looked around at the destroyed office. "I will take care of the mess. Your all dismissed." The board members looked at each other weary, and then down at Brandon, still begin held down. "I said I will handle this!" Lerenzo snapped. The board members slowly walked out. As the last one left, Lerenzo closed the door and looked down at Brandon. "Let him up." The Cloaked Figure let go of Brandon and stepped back. Brandon slowly got up.

"What are you going to do with me?" Brandon asked weary. He could feel the power of the cloaked figure and knew he couldn't fight his way out, and he felt his speed would be greater, so escape wasn't likely.

"Where is Wolf storing the rest of the weapons and armor he made?" Lerenzo asked.

"Why should betray Mr. Wolf?" Brandon asked.

"Because I know everything. I know the connections between Wolf and Mayor Coleman." Brandon's eyes grew wide. "I also have relationship with The Guardians, thanks to last night. I am sure they would love to hear what I know Brandon." Lerenzo smiled. "I will also let you go free for this information." Brandon sighed in defeat.

"Warehouse 13." Brandon said. Lerenzo shook his head.

"Good. Now leave." Lerenzo said as Brandon looked towards the window and looked back. Lerenzo and the Cloaked Figure waited. Brandon ran and flew out of the window. The Cloaked figure turned to Lerenzo.

"Should I head to Warehouse 13?" He asked.

"No. I will handle that personally." Lerenzo put his hand inside his jacket and pulled out a check. "Here is your pay, thank you." He handed him the check.

"Wasn't much work for a bounty hunter when you hand me the bounty." The Cloaked Figure said. He nodded to Lerenzo as he jumped out of the window and flew away. Lerenzo stared out of the window as the cloaked figure flew into the distance.

"These Bloodlines are much more useful than first assumed." Lerenzo said as he walked out of the room, heading the Warehouse 13.

-Wolf ran in the dark hallway. He had taken a path not known too many in the building, a back door almost. Wolf knew Lerenzo would cut off the main entrance, so he had to take another method. He flipped open his phone.

"Hello. We have a problem, I was found out." Wolf heard the annoyed yelling on the other end. "I know! Meet me at the warehouse now if you want the new suit. Bring the money as well, I will need it now!" Wolf closed his phone and ran faster towards an elevator. He entered it and pressed the button and the elevator doors closed.

-"A Backpack?" Zach asked. It was the following morning after fighting the Shredder in New York City, and they ended up crashing at the base from exhaustion. Ryan was now pulling out his old backpack that had before for hauling the clay around.

"Yeah do you have a better idea now that I can't keep the platypus formed forever?" Ryan snapped.

"Can't you make another Clay animal to follow you around?" Tyler asked from the couch.

"I could, but it takes constant concentration. For some reason the platypus took none, and he had a personality! I don't eat my animal partners." Ryan said.

"You haven't tasted chocolate till you tasted monkey chocolate." Tyler countered and laughed jokingly. Ryan and Zach sighed. Nate walked back in the room.

"Backpack?" Nate asked. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"YES! I need clay." Ryan said as he threw the clay onto the ground and it landed with a thud.

"Have fun hauling that around." Zach said while laughing.

"You won't laugh when I blow your sheaths into dust." Ryan muttered as Vin came in and headed for the TV.

"I just got word from Bishop." Vin said as he turned on CNN. They were mid-sentence while showing a building with the Wolf-Lerenzo Corporation logo on it.

"We found out today that Charles Wolf, one of the owners of Wolf-Lerenzo, has been illegally trading secret from the company to unknown sources. Wolf is currently missing, and is expected to be dangerous if found. Please contact your local police offices if you see him, or have any information."

"Do you think this has to do with the Shredder?" Nate asked.

"What?" Ryan questioned.

"Lerenzo said the metal from The Shredder's armor was made by his company last night when he looked over a piece of his armor that was cut off." Vin said.

"So is Wolf the Shredder?" Zach asked. They team looked at each other and thought about the possibility.

"Wolf is an older man, I don't think it would be him, but you never know." Tyler said.

"Well he's on the run now, we can't do much." Zach said. He then remembered something. "Has anyone heard from Katherine lately?"

"No." Everyone answered.

"That's weird, same with Kyle. I tried to call him a bit ago, no answer." Nate said.

"Something is going on. I have a bad feeling about today." Vin said.

-Wolf rushed into Warehouse 13, sweat pouring from his head as he had run non-stop. He reached a platform and went to a panel and pressed a series of numbers. From behind the back wall, it turned another Shredder suite was revealed. He then heard the doors to the warehouse open and he looked back panicked, but sighed in relief when he saw The Shredder, holding a brief case.

"It's about time you made it." Wolf said.

"It's hard to get away in short notice. I didn't expect you to blow your cover so suddenly." The Shredder said in annoyance.

"It was your armor that pointed Lerenzo to me." Wolf argued. "But it doesn't matter. Your new suit is here." The Shredder looked at the new suit, looking close to what he was wearing.

"It doesn't look different." The Shredder said annoyed.

"I wasn't able to upgrade everything, but I assure you, it will do the job." Wolf said. The Shredder walked over to Wolf and grabbed his neck.

"You expect me to pay for the same thing again?" The Shredder said in anger. "You risk my plans with not coving your own ass, and you hand me this?" Wolf struggled to get The Shredder's hand off his neck. The Shredder pushed him away. "It will have to do, after last night's damage." The Shredder looked at his broken shoulder and the non-existent hand armor that was disintegrated from the Blade of Yamoto.

"I am going into hiding, so don't worry." Wolf said. "Where is my money?" The Shredder threw the brief case to Wolf.

"It's all of it." The Shredder said as he went to pick up the armor. "Now leave, I have to take care of something." Wolf looked at The Shredder with anger. He didn't say a word, but ran out of the room. The Shredder then lifted a panel from his arm band and pressed a few buttons and he heard ringing.

"What?" A familiar voice said.

"I need to set a trap today. I want to end this now!" The Shredder said.

-On the other side of the phone, Jim smiled. "I know just the person we can use." Jim laughed.


	125. Chapter 124: Shredder's Last Stand

Chapter 124: Shredder's Last Stand

"So what is out plans today?" Tyler asked as everyone was being lazy. Vin was meditating, while Zach and Ryan played Call of Duty. Nate was cleaning his sword he got the night before. "Wait, I thought your sword was broken.

"I sort of borrowed this one from last night." Nate confessed.

"You stole his sword?" Ryan asked.

"I didn't steal. I mean we saved his life, it's a small price to pay." Nate defended himself.

"What about all the damage?" Zach laughed.

"That was the Shredder." Nate chuckled as he looked at the sword. On the blade were symbols and characters Nate did not recognize. "He also said to take it, so I didn't steal anything."

"What is with this will to do something? We should relax." Ryan said. Tyler sighed in annoyance.

"I need to get better. We all do if we want to beat The Shredder." Tyler said.

"Nate has his sword thing, were good." Zach said. Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Fine I will go train myself." Tyler said as he stormed out of the room and headed towards the training gym.

"He might have a point." Nate said.

"He probably does, but unless something happens I'm staying right here!" The room was silent as they continued to play and no one talked.

"I swear if all hell breaks loose your dead Zach." Ryan said without looking at his friend.

-Hours pasted and many things had not changed. The base was silent, and it was almost eerier to Zach and Ryan when the turned off the game. Vin had left for his room at one point. Nate also went off to see if he could contact Kyle.

"You ever have the feeling?" Zach asked.

"What did I say earlier?" Ryan scowled at Zach. Suddenly they felt he ground under them began to rumble. It felt as if the entire world was moving. "Dammit Zach!" Ryan said annoyed.

"I didn't do anything!" Zach said. Vin came running into the room.

"What was that?" Vin asked as he looked at Zach.

"Seriously this is not happening because of what I said." Zach said in anger. An intercom buzzed and Tyler's voice could be heard.

"Did Zach jinx us?" Tyler asked. Zach turned red with anger.

"I will so kill you all." Zach said as Nate ran into the room.

"You guys have to come see this!" Nate said as everyone followed him.

-The team ran outside, Tyler following, and saw huge swirling clouds hovering over downtown. Lighting was seen, but it was going up into the clouds, instead of down. The sky was everywhere was dark in the middle of the day.

"God I hate it when this happens." Zach said.

"What?" Vin asked confused.

"Well it's pretty obvious we have to go there and fight The Shredder for the final battle." Zach said.

"Final Battle? How do you know?" Vin asked.

"Because it's just how it work with this kind of stuff." Ryan said.

"Well are we ready?" Vin asked.

"It's do or die time." Tyler said.

"We walk away victorious, or we don't walk away at all." Nate said shaking his head.

"He won't hold back nether." Ryan said.

"This is our final stand." Zach added.

"Then Guardians," Vin said. "Move out!"

-The team approached Columbus as quietly as possible. They heard panic as they crossed across the skyline without notice, honing their ninja skills. They moved closer and closer to the source of the lightning, in the central of the city. Nate jumped and landed on the next building last as they moved towards the edge to see if they could get a good look.

In the distance, in the middle of a cross section, The Shredder held up a sword, lighting sparking from it as he pointed it towards the air. A strand of lighting flashed into the sky. In front of him was an undefined person, on the ground, hurt.

"Someone's already fighting him?" Ryan asked.

"We should get a better look." Vin said. As he nudged his head and they jumped onto the next building top closer, as Tyler flew over with ease. They ran up to the edge, now lower a bit and could see better.

"Is that?" Tyler asked as the person began to get up.

"Kyle?" Nate said confused. They watched as Kyle ran towards The Shredder and The Shredder kicked him back. They could hear his laugh in the distance.

"We need to help him." Ryan said. They looked back to see Nate jumping from the top of the building.

"Nate?!" Zach yelled in confusion. They looked over the ledge to see Nate landing his feet on the side of the building and running down it.

"When the hell did he perfect that move?" Tyler asked.

"No matter, we have to provide back up." Vin said.

"Before Nate gets himself killed." Zach said as they saw Nate jump from the side of the building and onto the top of another, closely approaching The Shredder and Kyle.

-Kyle struggled to get up. Blood was covering his arm as he looked up at the Shredder. The Shredder stared down at him, the sword in his hand, preparing to strike. Suddenly they were both distracted a screaming from the left.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nate yelled as was falling towards the Shredder, determination in his face. He reached behind his back and pulled the sword from his sheath he wore. "I won't let you!" The Shredder moved his sword in a defense stance and blocked the attack. The swords clanged together in a loud echoing noise. Nate pushed with all his might against the Shredder's, while still being midair.

"Nate," Kyle said weakly. The Shredder chuckled.

"This was almost too easy." The Shredder said. Nate raised an eyebrow. Suddenly the sword The Shredder was holding ignited in lighting, and the blast forced Nate in the other direction. Nate skid across the ground yelling in pain as his sword followed. "Like rats in a maze, looking for cheese. A little distress from a friend and you come to his aid." The Shredder turned around and began to walk towards Nate, still on the ground. Without warning two birds flew into The Shredder's chest plate pushing him back a bit. He looked up to see Vin, Zach and Tyler racing down towards him. Tyler was flying while Zach and Vin rode a strand of sand. Past them The Shredder could see another, Ryan, standing on top of a building.

-Ryan adjusted his Scope on his eye and smiled. "I should use this more often."

-The Shredder chuckled again. "Looks like all the players are here." The Shredder then swiped the sword in the air, and blast of lighting flew in the air towards the others. "So let's take this into the final inning!" Tyler flew up to avoid the lighting blast as Zach strafed to dodge, but his strand of sand he was using was blasted. Vin and Zach fell but grabbed onto a nearby ledge and got their bearing.

"Energy Wave!" Tyler yelled as a wave of energy blasted from his hand as he swiped it. It flew towards the Shredder as he swiped his sword, and sliced the energy wave in two. Tyler stopped flying and looked in shock that a sword could do that.

"The Sword of Yamoto. One of the most powerful weapons in all of mankind. You stand no chance while I wield its power!" The Shredder boasted.

"Then we will have to get that sword out of your hand!" Zach yelled as a fist made of sand smashed against The Shredder knocking him back. Zach landed on his feet and ran towards Nate. Vin landed next. "Nate?"

"The sword is powerful." Nate struggled to talk as Zach helped him up. "It just exerted energy and blasted me away. I don't know how we can fight it." He watched as The Shredder began to walk towards them again.

"We have to fight together." Zach said

"Ryan can you hear me?" Vin asked through a small headset on his ear.

-"Yes I can." Ryan said from atop of the building. "Tell me where to aim and hit and you got it." Ryan knew with having a backpack full of clay instead of the unlimited as before he was at a handicap. The closer he was the less he could help. He would only go to the battle field if needed. He hoped he wasn't needed in that sense.

-"Good. Just strike when you can for now!" Vin said. Everyone prepared themselves as The Shredder continued to walk, past Kyle, still lying on the ground.

"What's the strategy?" Tyler asked.

"Tyler, grab Kyle and get him to safety, then return as fast as you can." Vin looked over to Zach and Nate. "You guys follow my lead. Zach you know what to do!" Vin yelled as he ran forward to meet The Shredder.

"Oh you again? I tossed you around like a rag doll already. Can't we do something else?" The Shredder said mocking. Vin closed his eyes and reopened them to his Byakugan.

"Now!" Vin yelled as jumped dodged to the right, out of the way of The Shredder. The Shredder moved back in confusion as he saw a blast of sand in front of him. The surprise attack blasted The Shredder to the ground. Zach smiled.

"Nate, go!" Vin yelled as the sand was mildly blinding The Shredder. He let out a low growl in irritation as he saw a figure racing towards him.

"Elec-Sword!" Nate yelled as a lighting strands burst from blade. Nate swiped his sword. The Shredder reacted and defended, blocking the attack with his own sword.

"A blinding technique won't work against me!" The Shredder said in aggravation as he pulled his sword back and swiped down towards Nate. Nate's Sharingan Eye spun as he blocked the swords as the lighting sparks form both swords clashed. The sand began to dissipate as the swords clashed against each other. Tyler flew over and beside Zach. Vin ran to the others as well.

"Are we just going to let him fight on his own?" Tyler asked curiously.

"He is faring better than most of us have." Vin observed as Nate jumped over the Shredder and began to swipe his sword towards The Shredder. The Shredder slammed his sword into the ground and stopped the blade. The ground under Nate began to shake.

"Wha?" Nate asked as below him a burst of lighting shot up from the ground. Nate screamed in pain as he felt the electrical current run through his body. The Shredder pulled the sword form the ground as the electrical burst stopped. Nate released his sword as it fell to the ground, and he followed.

"NATE!" Zach yelled as he ran forward.

"Zach! We need to attack together!" Vin yelled, but Zach ignored. He wasn't going to lose his brother. The Shredder looked over his shoulder and saw Zach.

"How amusing, coming to save your brother." The Shredder said as he turned around. The Shredder began to swing the Sword of Yamoto in a circle and it gain speed fast. "Lighting Storm!" The Shredder yelled as a tornado of lighting blasted towards Zach. Zach tried to throw sand in front of himself, but it fell to the ground as the lighting impacted it. The tornado blasted Zach, throwing him back. He flew right by Tyler and Vin, hitting the wall of a building, leaving a small impact crater. His body fell to the ground in pain.

"Oh well this is going good." Tyler said as he and Vin looked back. The then looked back to see The Shredder approaching them.

"This is far easier than I thought. I almost didn't need to lure you how I did." The Shredder laughed. Tyler extended his arm out.

"Vanishing Beam!" Tyler yelled as he unleashed the full force of his energy attack. The pink blast hit Shredder, and he was pushed back a bit, but got his footing and stood and took the energy blast.

"You don't learn easy do you?" The Shredder asked as he slashed the sword and a strand of lighting flew through the Vanishing Beam, splitting it into two, and hitting Tyler. Tyler was thrown back and hit the wall of the building next to where Zach did. Vin prepared himself.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryan yelled from atop a clay bird. The Shredder looked up at Ryan, nose-diving towards him. "Vin get out of the way!" Vin shook his head and jumped to the right. The Shredder looked over at Vin, then back up at Ryan. As they approached the ground, Ryan jumped off of the Clay bird, and it impacted into The Shredder, causing a giant explosion. Vin did a backwards flip and skid on the ground to avoid the explosion. Smoke engulfed the area as Ryan looked on. He had his back pack opened, his hands ready to strike at the first movement he saw. He took in each breath slowly. The attack came suddenly.

The sword swiped into the air, moving the smoke towards Ryan. Ryan instantly clapped his hands together and a small clay triceratops rushed out of the backpack and charged into the sword. The clay collapsed as the sword sliced through it with ease. The sword began to thrust forward towards Ryan. Ryan jumped out of the way of the sword as swiped back up. The Shredder's entire body rushed out of the smoke as Ryan's feet hit the ground, and he had little time to react.

The Shredder slashed out with the claws on his fist. Ryan moved his head, but was cut on the cheek. Ryan ignored the pain as he saw The Shredder's other arm began to fall towards him, the Sword of Yamoto ready to slice through him. Ryan began to do a back flip as The Shredder sliced through the side of the back pack, and then into Ryan's side. Ryan groaned in pain as the pain become a million times worst.

Lighting burst through the Blade of Yamoto and into Ryan. He felt the blade in his skin, causing the lighting to shock him inside and out. Ryan yelled louder in pain as The Shredder pulled the sword back and Ryan fell to the ground limp. His body twitched, but other than that, motionless. The Shredder laughing in pleasure.

"My lord, this is far more amusing then I thought." The Shredder looked over at Vin, now parlayed with fear. His friends were all down. None of them left a scratch on The Shredder. The Sword of Yamoto was truly a Bloodline killer. It neutralized the abilities of the Bloodlines. Vin realized that wasn't an issue with him, but he was mostly useless. Every other attempt he did nothing. The armor made him invulnerable to Vin's strikes. The Shredder continued to walk forward, savoring his soon to be victory.

"This was far too simple." The Shredder said. "I was hoping for a challenge. In New York you all put up a hell of a fight." The Shredder looked at his sword. "But with the Sword of Yamoto, this was all too easy. The legend was true about this weapon, and now the power is mine! I will hunt down every last Bloodline on this planet and kill them mercilessly! So many lives's to beg for redemption, but this is the fate the Gods have given them!"

Vin was shocked at The Shredder's speech. A pure psychopath he though. The Shredder was closer, and Vin was ready to fight back, even if it would be pointless.

"Any last words, scum?" The Shredder asked. Suddenly a purple energy ball flew from the sky and blast the Shredder back. The Shredder flew back a few feet, and stumbled. Vin looked up to see the Cloaked Figure flew towards him.

"You!" Vin gasp as he flew over his head pulled back his fist, and flew towards the Shredder. The Shredder looked in shock as the fist smashed against his face plate. The impact was intense as The Shredder went spinning into the air, and landed on his back. Vin notices an aura burning from the Cloaked Figure. The aura was gold to Vin's surprise and confusion.

The Cloaked Figure pulled his fist up again and ran it down towards The Shredder. The Shredder rolled out of the way as the fist impacted onto the ground, causing a giant crater to form. The Shredder saw the damage he avoided. He pulled himself up as the Cloaked Figure looked up towards him. The Shredder could only see darkness from under the long hood.

"You have been an annoyance for some time now." The Shredder said as he pointed the sword towards the Cloaked Figure. "Your ability to fly and your strength are enough to brand you as a Bloodline." The Shredder yelled as he began to run towards the cloaked figure. His blade ready to strike. The Shredder slashed down, and the Cloaked Figure moved off to the left and dodged the attack with ease. The Shredder quickly spun the sword, so the blade faced towards the Cloaked Figure, and slashed at a diagonal direction, faced to cut through the Cloaked Figure. The Cloaked Figure maneuvered his body and dodged the blade, and quickly lifted his knee, and smashed it into The Shredder's chest armor. The Shredder groaned as he felt the power from the attack. He was in shock that the impact affected him. The Shredder took two steps back as the Cloaked Figure flipped back and rushed forwards, his feet off of the ground. The Shredder extended his arm out, his claw on his fist pointed towards him. The Cloaked Figure ducked.

To the Cloaked Figure's surprise the claws launched from the Shredder's fist at an excelled speed towards him. He ducked, and he was unharmed, but he felt a tugging on his cloak.

-Zach looked up with a strain as he saw the Cloaked Figure strike his knee into the Shredder. He looked over to see Tyler moving up himself. He saw Vin watching the entire battle, and past him, Nate was running up them, his arm across his chest from pain. His sword in his other hand.

"Where the hell did he come from?" Tyler asked as he looked on.

"He just came out of nowhere." Vin said. "I don't get it; I think he must be following us."

"Who cares, at least he's on our side." Zach said as they said as the Cloaked Figure dodged the sword slash twice. Suddenly the Cloaked Figure was rushing towards them, backwards. The cloaked hit the building, stuck in it with the Shredder's Claws, but no one in it. Everyone looked back to see someone standing in front of the Shredder, a golden aura around his hair the same.

"My God, its…." Nate gasped.


	126. Chapter 125: Like a Phoenix

Chapter 125: Like a Phoenix

Everyone was staring in shock at the reveal of the Cloaked Figure. He yelled in anger as he pushed his arms to his side and screamed as his golden aura blasted into the Shredder, forcing him to fly backwards. He then turned his head towards the Guardians.

"Sean?" Zach asked confused. Sean looked back at them, in his Super Saiyan form. He looked at each of the Guardians slowly.

"What the hell? You're the Cloaked Figure?" Tyler asked. Sean sighed as he flew back towards the others.

"Yes." Sean admitted. "It was Dustin's final wish, he asked me before you left for the island, that if anything happened to him, that I would look after you guys."

"Why didn't you just join us? We even asked!" Vin asked.

"Because I didn't want to be your babysitter." Sean said.

"Hate to break it to you, but you sort of became one." Nate said with a smirk. Suddenly there attention was diverted to The Shredder yelling.

"I am SICK OF THIS!" The Shredder said as pointed the Sword of Yamoto into the air, a huge lighting blot flashing into the sky, hitting the clouds.

"That blade is a bane to the Bloodlines." Sean said. "Raw power is what we need to defeat him."

"Are you taking charge of the Guardians?" Tyler asked.

"None of you were doing any good." Sean countered. The Guardians were silenced. It was then Zach looked around and saw Ryan's body on the ground, blood around his body.

"Ryan?" Zach said staggered as he looked over his friend's body.

"Oh crap," Nate whispered. During this The Shredder began run towards them, moving at speeds that were unthinkable with the clunky armor he was wearing.

"Prepare yourselves!" Sean yelled as Zach's neck snapped instantly towards The Shredder.

"I," Zach began to talk as he body began to tremble. "No," Zach struggled to speak almost as his body had tremors.

"Zach?" Nate asked. Suddenly patterns glow a sand color covered his body. They grew brighter and brighter in color. Sand began to swirl around Zach from his Sheaths. Sean looked behind him to see Zach and his eyes grew wide.

"What the hell?" Sean said in amazement. "How did you learn a Mystic Art?"

"We have all achieved a Mystic Art." Vin said.

"Except me." Tyler said scornfully.

"This could work." Sean said as he turned back towards The Shredder, still running towards them. "Zach takes the front attack, while the rest of us flank him on the side." Sean commanded. Nothing happened and Sean looked behind him to see Zach still trembling, sand still flowing around him. "Does he know how to control it?" Sean asked.

"Probably not." Nate said.

"Then Tyler, you're with me, use all the physical power you have. No energy attacks. Nate, strike from the side when he's distracted. Vin. Tell Zach to unleash everything once he gains concusses again." Sean said as he lifted a few feet from the air and flew towards The Shredder. Tyler lifted from the ground and followed. Nate clutched his sword tight as he ran to the side. Vin sighed as he realized how useless he really was in this battle.

"AHHHHH!" Sean screamed as he quickly approached the Shredder. The Shredder swiped the Sword of Yamoto across and a blast of lighting shot from it. Sean quickly dodged it, and Tyler flew higher into the air, avoiding it as well. "Hurricane Kick!" Sean yelled as he spun around, extending his leg out, and slammed it into the side of the Shredder. The Shredder was moved to the side, his body pushing into the concrete. The Shredder then grabbed Sean's leg with his arm. Sean attempted to pull his leg free, but was unable to. Tyler clutched his fist as he approached The Shredder.

The Shredder lifted Sean up and swung him like a weapon towards Tyler. Tyler swiftly dodged Sean's body as it hit the ground, and Sean screamed in pain as his shoulder hit the concert with a force full impact. The Shredder sliced into the air with the Sword of Yamoto towards Tyler. He spun in the air and dodged it again. The Shredder then threw Sean towards Tyler. Tyler grabbed Sean, and as he did, he saw The Shredder jumping towards them.

"Ahh!" Nate yelled, sword ready to strike again. The Shredder turned his head quickly and launched his other claws towards Nate. Nate was caught by surprise as his neck was stuck in-between the claws and he was launched back, and the claws inserted into the side of a building. Nate pulled up on the claws, attempting to keep his neck up from being chocked, his legs dangling below him.

The Shredder looked back at Tyler and Sean, who was clenching his arm in pain. The Shredder gripped his sword, knowing Tyler was unable to get away properly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zach yelled from behind them. The Shredder peer back and saw a pillar of sand smash into him, throwing into the opposite building. Tyler looked on in shock at Zach, his Mystic Art now fully active.

"Zach!" Sean yelled in pain. "Don't stop attacking!" Zach swirled the sand around his arms, and formed the Sand Sickles. His face was emotionless except for a quick smirk. He began to run at a new speed towards The Shredder. The Shredder looked on as he picked himself up. He watched as Zach jumped in front of him, clearing the field in a matter of moments. Zach slashed down with the Sand Sickle. The Shredder defended with the Blade of Yamoto.

"You forgot the Sword of Yamoto disables your powers?" The Shredder said as an electrical burst hit the sickles but nothing happened.

"Someone didn't do their homework did they?" Zach said in a deeper voice. The lighting did nothing to The Shredder's shock. His red eyes grew wide in confusion and fear. Zach pulled his other arm up, and prepared to strike. "Now I end this!" Zach said ruthlessly as he slashed down. The Shredder pushed back on the sword, pushing Zach back, allowing him to dodge the second Sand Sickle as it sliced easily through the concrete wall next to them. Zach landed on the ground and looked over at The Shredder, his eyes black as coal, with a small yellow iris.

"Why didn't the Sword of Yamoto work on you?" The Shredder yelled.

"You foolish man. This is why we can never be equal, because you are only a man." Zach said as he lunged forward, the Sand Sickle's crossed. The Shredder turned his sword and blocked the attack; the Sand Sickles crossed on the edge of the sword, The Shredder being pushed a bit. "Go on; try to use your little Sword of Yamoto. It's doesn't matter!" Zach pushed more as the light patterns on his body glowed brighter than before.

"I don't need the sword to defeat you." The Shredder growled as he let go of the sword with one of his hands, and noticed the sheer power that Zach was pushing towards him. The Shredder pushed back a little bit and to Zach's surprise dodged to the left. Zach took a step forward from the momentum he was pushing onto the Shredder. The Shredder the gripped his knuckles and punched Zach square in the face. Zach was sent flying, a strand of sand following in his wake. He rolled on the ground as The Shredder chuckled.

-Tyler landed and let Sean go. Sean was gripping his shoulder. Tyler then flew over to Nate and pulled the claws out, releasing him. Nate gasped for air as he landed on the ground next to his sword.

"This guy's insane." Nate said.

"We are wearing him down a bit." Tyler said as they saw Zach begin to get up, his Mystic Art still active.

"We have to give Zach backup." Sean said. "Not even his Mystic Art alone will stop the Shredder. But if we hit him with some energy blast to distract him, even if they won't hurt him, could give Zach the seconds he needs to strike."

"I can't do energy beams." Nate said.

"Do something then. Tyler get ready, when The Shredder and Zach begin to fight, blast him with everything you have." Tyler shook his head and he smirked.

"I have an idea." Tyler's smirked worried Sean.

-Zach struggled getting up as he growled at the approaching Shredder. The Shredder moved his neck from side to side, cracking it.

"You're a lot stronger now with your little tribal pattern," The Shredder laughed. "I believe it is called the Mystic Art?" Zach's black eyes grew wide at Shredder's knowledge. "Yes I have done my homework, and know exactly what it is. But the Sword of Yamoto has never fought a Bloodline with it active." Zach took a fighting stance, readying himself for The Shredder's attack. "What exactly are you fighting for? I am the one who is fighting for justice and peace. You are the ones who want war and death. I am doing humanity a favor."

"You're delusional." Zach countered. "All you want is genocide. Nothing can justify that!"

"I'm not delusional one; I am the one who is right. The human race evolved in two directions, and I am making sure the side that wasn't given an advantage has one!" The Shredder yelled.

"You're no better than Hitler, or any other tyrant the world has seen! And I will be the one to purge you from it!" Zach roared as he dashed towards The Shredder. The Shredder poised his sword ready. Zach slashed down with his Sand Sickle, pushing the sword out of his way, as he brought up his other arm and smashed into The Shredder's chin as he stepped back. The Shredder slammed his fist into Zach's side. Zach cringed at the pain he felt as his control was lost over The Shredder's sword and The Shredder pulled his sword into the air.

"Big Bang…ATTACK!" Sean yelled from behind. A huge energy ball blasted from his cupped hands and launched into The Shredder's back. The Shredder turned his head and saw Tyler with his palm open.

"Alright Sean, ready?" Tyler yelled. Sean groaned.

"Combination Attack!" Tyler and Sean yelled in unison, Sean with much less enthusiasm then Tyler. Sean shot a Big Bang Attack out and Tyler pointed his palm out. "Vanishing Bang Attack!" The yelled again as the Vanishing Beam collided with the Big Bang Attack. The golden energy ball began to glow purple as the energies from both attacks merged into one. The large purple ball of energy flew towards The Shredder. The Shredder prepared to slice the energy ball as it approached. Suddenly the energy ball disappeared. The Shredder looked around rapidly for the energy blast, but it appeared right in front of him. The blast stunned The Shredder as he felt the energy blasting into his armor.

"That did it?!" Sean said in amazement. Zach smirked as pulled his arm back and slashed into his armor, causing a gash. The Shredder growled as he began to move again. "Nate! GO!"

Nate was already sprinting towards the battle. He opened his hand and began to concentrate. Suddenly the Mystic Art patterns began to glow the red like before. Fire began to pour out of Nate's hand in the form of a Chidori. Sean's eyes grew wide at the sight of another Mystic Art.

"Nate's Mystic Art. My God," Sean began to whisper. "If Dustin was alive, and achieved his Mystic Art, I can't even think of the power he would hold." He looked back up to see Nate jumping into the air.

"Zach! Get him to face me!" Nate yelled as his arm was over his head, the flames form the Chidori blazing around him. Zach smiled as he punched the Shredder and turned him around. The Shredder moved slowly to block the attack, but was not fast enough. "Flame Chidori!" Nate yelled as he threw his arm down and smashed into the cut Zach made into The Shredder's armor. The flames wrapped around the Shredder, engulfing him. The Shredder shrieked a loud metallic painful yelled. Nate landed on the ground and watched as the flames started to disappeared. From behind the flames they saw the angered look of The Shredder, his armor battered and worn.

"RHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!" The Shredder roared into the sky as he pointed the Sword of Yamoto towards the heavens. Suddenly a giant lighting blot flashed out of the sky and blasted into the Sword of Yamoto. The Shredder began to laugh as a huge energy field blasted out from around him, hitting Zach and Nate. Nate was flung back towards Sean and Tyler, while Zach was blasted into the building near him. As they hit, both of their Mystic Arts deactivated. The concrete around the Shredder shattered around him; pieces of it floating around him from the power he had just absorbed. The dust began to clear as they saw The Shredder had a new energy to him. His armor might still be damaged, but everything they had thrown at him was no longer affecting him. He was fully healed to everyone's horror. The Shredder looked over to the shaken Zach, who was attempting to get up. He took a step forwards towards him.

"We have to help him!" Tyler yelled as he and Sean began to run towards him. The Shredder looked over his shoulder and clenched his fist and smashed it into the ground. This caused the earth under them both to spike up with an electrical storm, blasting them both back. The Shredder turned around back towards Zach. Zach cringed at the pain he was feeling, and knew he would be feeling. The Shredder stood over him, the sword pointing down as to stab Zach.

"You have damaged my armor, and I have no accessible way to get a new one. I will just have to grind your bones to fill in the marks you have made." The Shredder said with pure anger in his voice. The Shredder pulled up his sword, and prepared for the final strike.

-Sean was forcing himself up, but he was tired and beaten. He saw The Shredder now looming over Zach, and he couldn't do anything. Tyler was in the same shape as him. Nate was already on his feet, but Sean could see the pain he was in, and he wouldn't get to Zach in time. Sean extended his arm out and shot an energy blast. The blast smashed against The Shredder, but had no effect. Sean cursed to himself as he looked at the ground. Suddenly Sean opened his eyes wide and looked up.

"What, what is that?" Sean said. Tyler was looking up in the air.

"I don't know. But a huge power level is close." Tyler said.

"You mean someone else is here?" Nate asked as he looked around not seeing or able to feel anything.

"I don't know the power. It's far larger then I can detect, I can just feel it." Sean said.

-The Shredder began to push down on the sword, driving it towards Zach. Zach braced himself as he was second away from his death. Suddenly from the air, an energy blast smashed into the Shredder's hands, blasting the sword away. The sword flew into a building, sticking itself into the side. The Shredder looked up but saw nothing. Everyone was looking around rapidly, seeing nothing around.

"What was that?" The Shredder demanded to know. The Shredder looked back at Zach. "I am tired of these games!" The Shredder prepared to attack.

Suddenly Sean and Tyler looked over their shoulder, and a golden light flew past them at a speed that made it unrecognizable. The golden light flew past Nate and Vin and then, without the Shredder seeing it, blasted into his back. The Shredder went flying, and the golden light flew around in a circle, to cut him off. As The Shredder hit the golden light, he was flung into the air by the power of the golden light. The Golden light mirrored what it had already done and flew up into the air, and slammed into The Shredder. The Shredder's body slammed into the ground, destroying the earth around him. Everyone watched as the golden light landed onto the ground. The golden light began to disappear. Everyone gasped.

"Sorry I'm late guys, what I miss?" Dustin said as he stood in front of them in his Super Saiyan form.


	127. Chapter 126: Unmasked

Chapter 126: Unmasked

Bishop sat in his office, looking over a packet of paper when the door opened up suddenly. It was Ian, and he was in a panic.

"Bishop!" Ian said.

"What is the meaning of this Ian?" An irritated Bishop asked.

"It's the Guardians!" Ian got Bishop's attention. "They are fighting the Shredder, and getting destroyed." Bishop stood up quickly.

"I want all possible military to meet us in Columbus. We're going to end this now." Bishop said as he ran down the hall, with Ian following.

-It felt like time was standing still. Everyone couldn't believe their eyes as they saw Dustin in front of them again. The months without them felt like nothing. They felt as if he had never left. Dustin was standing there, smiling at the other, almost confused at their shocked looks.

"Dustin?" Tyler asked. Dustin laughed.

"Who else?" Dustin said a bit confused. From behind Zach walked up to Dustin.

"What happen? How are you alive?" Zach questioned. Dustin cocked his head a bit.

"I haven't been gone that long. We will talk about it all later. I am curious, was that The Shredder I just hit?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah it was." Sean said. Dustin turned back and smiled at Sean.

"Now here is a site, you fighting with the Guardians." Dustin said. Sean rolled his eyes.

"I'm just fulfilling your final request." Sean said. Dustin looked at him puzzled.

"Final request?" Dustin shook his head. They then heard a groan from behind them as saw The Shredder beginning to get up. "We'll have to talk later about this." Dustin said turning around and becoming more serious. He looked over and then saw Ryan's body on the ground. "Is he?" Dustin asked.

"Not sure," Zach said. "But we need to get him help." The Shredder was now up on his feet staring at Dustin.

"Another Bloodline for me to kill?" The Shredder asked.

"I'm not sure exactly who you are," Dustin gripped his fist. "But you messed with the wrong guy's friends." The Shredder looked back and pulled the sword out from the building and extended his other arm out and moved his figures to signal Dustin to come to him.

"Why not come here and back up your words." The Shredder egged Dustin on.

"AHHHH!" Dustin yelled as the golden aura around him grew in strength as he lifted form the air and flew towards The Shredder.

"DUSTIN!" Nate yelled, trying to warn him about the Sword of Yamoto. Dustin was charging towards The Shredder with fury. He was angered by what had happen with his friends, and wanted to defeat this man who harmed them.

"Ignorant fool." The Shredder whispered as he slashed into the air, and lighting slashed out towards Dustin. Dustin saw it in front of him brought his fingers to his head and disappeared. The lighting slash continued on ran into a building, causing more destruction. The Shredder looked around rapidly, trying to find Dustin. Suddenly Dustin appeared behind him.

"Take this!" Dustin said as he extended his arm out and let out an energy blast. The Shredder was engulfed completely in the golden energy blast. Suddenly a lighting blast hit Dustin. He screamed in pain as he felt the electrocution through his body. His Super Saiyan form disappeared as he fell to the ground. The Shredder was standing, unharmed by the energy attack.

"You have much to learn, too bad you're going to die." The Shredder said as he prepared the sword. Dustin looked up, and pushed from the ground with his hands, and kicked the Shredder in the cheat plate. The Shredder was thrown back and landed on his back. He began to pull himself up quickly. Dustin was doing the same.

"Energy attacks aren't every effective unless they are concentrated or brute strength!" Tyler yelled to Dustin.

"Yeah thanks for the warning!" Dustin said annoyed. The Shredder was already charging towards Dustin. "Brute strength huh?" Dustin said as he poised himself to attack. "That damn sword might be annoying though." The Shredder approached Dustin and slashed down towards him. Dustin dodged the slash and punched into The Shredder's armor. The Shredder didn't seem phases. Dustin became annoyed as The Shredder sliced sideways towards Dustin. Dustin jumped over the slice, and over The Shredder, and as he was over him, Dustin instantly and effortlessly became Super Saiyan to everyone's' surprise. Dustin spun his leg around and as the golden aura burned brighter in his leg as it smashed into The Shredder. The Shredder was thrown forwards as he jumped back and slashed again towards Dustin. Dustin swiftly dodged the electric slash as it pasted him and Dustin flew towards The Shredder. The Shredder laughed.

"You going to let your friend corpse be hit?" The Shredder asked as Dustin turned his head and saw the lighting about to hit Ryan's body. Dustin stopped as he began to put his fingers on his head for the Instant Transmission, but he knew he was too late, Ryan's body was hit with the lighting strike. Everyone watched in shock as Ryan's body was flung into the air, and smacked back down onto the ground. Dustin looked back at towards The Shredder with pure rage in his eyes.

"You son of a bitch! You'll pay for that!" Dustin began to fly towards The Shredder when he was stopped by a voice.

"No need, I will take care of my own vengeance." Ryan's voice said from behind Dustin.

Everyone watched as Ryan pushed himself up, smiling. Dustin looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"I thought you were dead?" Dustin asked.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you." Ryan remarked.

"ENOUGH!" The Shredder yelled as he ran towards Dustin. Dustin looked back at The Shredder's Speed.

"Get out of the way!" Ryan yelled as Dustin dove out of the way, and to The Shredder's surprise a giant clay bear was running towards him.

"Your clay is useless with the Sword of Yamoto!" The Shredder yelled as he sliced into the bear, but the sword stuck. The Shredder made the sword burst into an electrical storm but the Clay Bear stood. "What!" The Shredder looked past the bear and saw Ryan, his body glowing from the patterns on it, his Mystic Art activated. Ryan began to laugh.

"I should thank you Shredder." Ryan said with a different pitch to his voice. "When you stabbed me, you first stabbed my backpack, and when you used the powers of the Sword of Yamoto, the clay form my backpack somehow fused into me. Unfortunately I was technically dead there for a few minutes, but your last attack woke me up." Ryan gave The Shredder a wicked smirk. Dustin flew back over to the others, who were now joined by Vin as well.

"What's with the glowing pattern?" Dustin asked.

"That's the Mystic Art." Sean said.

"Remember, I preformed mine against Syrus." Vin said. Dustin shook his head.

"That's right. When did he get his?" Dustin asked confused. "Or is this the first time?" Tyler, Zach, Vin, and Nate looked at Dustin confused.

"Don't you remember? He we all used The Mystic Art a while back, before we left for Costa Rica." Nate said. Dustin looked more confused.

"Costa Rica?" Dustin asked. "What are," Dustin was interrupted by the ground shaking. Everyone looked back at Ryan.

"Although I don't think I have quit enough to form my Mystic Art on my own, the clay form underneath us should be enough for this." Ryan said as a huge claw burst out from underneath them. The claw was grey. Another claw burst from the ground and then the head of the Clay Dragon burst from the ground, pieces of concrete flew everywhere. Dustin, Sean, and Tyler let out energy blast to deflect the incoming pieces. The rest of the Dragon was slowly moving out of the ground.

"Well there goes our wish to restore Columbus." Zach said.

"What?" Dustin asked confused. "Man I missed a lot huh?" Dustin laughed.

-The Shredder looked up at the looming Clay Dragon as it looked down towards him. The eye's burned red as his own; as it looked into his. From behind The Shredder heard Ryan laughing.

"Now should I let it play with you, or just finish you right off the bat?" Ryan's new voice laughed a bit more. The Shredder struggled to get free form the clay bear in front of him, but he was trapped. "I think I will just end it! Mystic Art! Detonating Clay, Dragon!" The Dragon flapped its wings as it grabbed The Shredder in its claws and began to flap into the air. The Dragon flew higher and higher. Ryan and the others looked up in the sky. The Dragon flew higher and higher.

"Uh, isn't that high enough?" Sean asked.

"You haven't seen this before." Ryan laughed as the Dragon suddenly stopped. "But if you insist." Ryan clapped his hands together. "Detonate!"

The Clay Dragon burst into a huge explosion, and continued to grow and grow; they could hear more explosions coming from inside the first one. Everyone could feel the force of the explosions as glass from top floor of some of the buildings shattered fell to the ground. Everyone dodged the glass and watched as the ball of fire engulfed the entire sky.

"Well this will be one hell of a show on the news tonight." Zach said. Suddenly a small object started to fall from the ground. Everyone prepared themselves for an attack. As the object got closer they all sighed in relief. The helmet of The Shredder hit the ground, dozens of dents all over it, completely wreaked and empty.

"Was the rest of him destroyed?" Vin asked.

"Looks like it." Tyler said.

"I was hoping to find out who he really was." Nate said. Ryan began to run over.

"Nicely over done there." Sean remarked to Ryan, still having the glowing patterns over his body. Ryan laughed.

"Well sometimes it's the only way of getting things done. I also had to get him back for you know, basically killing me."

"In his defense he did revive you." Zach said. Everyone stared at him. "What?" Dustin, Tyler and Sean suddenly looked scared.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked. They looked back up in the air, and they could see the shape of the Shredder falling, his body encased in an orb of lighting. They could see he had the Sword of Yamoto faced down towards the Earth.

"How," Ryan said threw his teeth. "How did he live through that!"

"Thunder Clap!" The heard the normal voice of the Shredder echo in the wind as he hit the ground, his face pointed down, and not visible to anyone, and the Sword of Yamoto was pushed into the ground. Dustin and Sean looked below their feet.

"Get out of here!" Dustin said to everyone.

"It's too late!" Sean replayed as a burst of electricity flew out from under the ground, encasing the enter area. Everyone screamed in pain as the power of the electrical attack lifted them into the air. The electric blast ended and everyone fell to the ground, hurt. When Ryan hit the ground his Mystic Art deactivated, and Sean and Dustin reverted back to normal from their Super Saiyan forms. Vin struggled to push himself up, but fell back, face first into the ground.

Through his blurred vision, Nate saw The Shredder stand up, pulling the Sword of Yamoto from the ground. He heard the Shredder laugh a bit more in an almost familiar voice as he collapsed back to the ground again.

"You pathetic scum think your little tricks will get me?" The Shredder asked. "You just keep coming back for more pain. When will you learn that nothing will stop me from purifying the world of every last one of you?" The Shredder walked up to his helmet and picked it up, putting it under his arm. "I will grant you one thing before I end all of your lives, the knowledge of the true man who ended your reign of terror!" The Shredder said as everyone began to look up and saw how destroyed the armor of The Shredder really was. Pieces were blown off, exposing the skin, like his knee and part of his side. They continued up to see the true face of who was trying to kill them, and the true cause of the chaos that had happened. Neil was smiling at them with a wicked smile.


	128. Chapter 127: Putting 'Super' in Front of

Chapter 127: Putting 'Super' in Front of Your Name

"Neil?!" Vin said from the ground as he looked on to see Neil in The Shredder's suit. He had bags under his eyes and he himself looked battle worn, but was smiling at the ones below him.

"But that makes no sense!" Nate complained. "We saw you and The Shredder together!" Neil laughed.

"All part of my plan. I guess I should be nice enough to explain everything."

-"It all began when I was assigned as the Director of the Human Protection Agency. I knew that I could use my status for the better of mankind, but how much good could I do? I knew that some Bloodlines like your little group would come off as heroes to the public masses, so I needed another way to get what I wanted. A way to rid the entire world of your kind. That is when I was approached by a certain CEO.

"Charles Wolf came to me with an idea, a concept for armor that could combat the abilities and the powers of the Bloodlines. Originally he wanted to make them for the Human Protection Agency, all agents would have them for battle, but my mind began to work. With that armor, one could take out all Bloodlines. So I kept the armor for myself, and had it modeled after Oroku Saki, better wise known as The Shredder. So work began on the armor as I continued my work as the head of the HPA.

"The armor has cybernetic enchantments that give me the speed and strength only a normal human would dream of, and gives me the ability to stand up to you all. I hate having to bring myself to your level but it was a necessary evil in my plan. But after some training I was ready to go out hunting. Originally I was only killing Bloodlines that came my way here and there, but then the one with the eyes interfered one night." Neil looked at Nate is disgust.

"I knew I would have to deal with you, I just didn't expect so soon, and so many of you. I heard that Bishop had sent a group of you Costa Rica. Looked into it from the government files and found out the island was not only inhabited by dinosaurs, but also for some reason had a barrier the nullified all Bloodline powers. I was hoping that more of you would have died on the island," Neil looked at Dustin. "But only one of you did, and somehow you returned." Dustin looked at Neil puzzled.

"As the days continued, I had to keep a lower profile. I devised a plan to lure one of you out into the open and take you out. Systematically destroy you all one by one giving me the advantage. But I had to get you separated so I had to hire someone to get deliver a letter. He wasn't as subtle as I wanted him to be." Everyone but Sean and Dustin's eyes grew wide.

"You mean when Jim attacked the base?!" Zach said.

"The Snake Bloodline in fact contacted me, knowing my true identity somehow. I paid him to keep his mouth shut. I never did any dealing with him face to face; I am planning on killing him once I'm done with the likes of you. But that is how you got your note. Unfortunately I couldn't kill you when I had the chance, and the HPA came, so I had to flee. I didn't want them to get hurt, being the fine soldiers they are.

-Dustin listened to the story confused. All the event's he was speaking of seemed to happen during an extended period of time, a month, maybe more, but he didn't remember any of it. He was confused, he felt as if time had slipped from him.

-"How did we see both Neil and The Shredder?" Nate demanded.

"Oh that, it's quite simple. I realized that people were trying to figure out who The Shredder was, so I came up with the plan to get a pawn to dress in the armor, and kidnap me. Everyone fell for it, even Ian and Bishop. I knew they would send you to come save me. It was like an easy game of Chess, every piece played their part to a tee, and I was the king, and I was the victor. Afterwards, I meet up with the individual who wore the suit, and even though he was a good solider, I had to kill him, a quick shot to the head. I couldn't risk anyone knowing my secret." Neil laughed with no remorse for what he had done.

"It had become clear to me that I needed more power to deal with you, so I found out about the Blade of Yamoto, and issued Wolf to create this hilt for me to hold its power!" Saki lifted his helmet back onto his head. "And now," The Shredder's metallic voice said "I need to unlock the sword's true power!"

The Shredder lifted the sword into the air and a strand of lighting it, and another hit it afterwards. Dozens of strikes of lighting hit the Sword of Yamoto, causing the ground to shake. Suddenly The Shredder was lifted off of the ground and began to float in the air. He let go of the Sword of Yamoto as it began to float on its own, circling The Shredder as he laughed.

The Guardians stood up and looked up at The Shredder with worried eyes.

"What is he doing?" Vin asked. Dustin, Tyler, and Sean watched on, but were more focused on the sword then The Shredder.

"I don't know, but there is a higher power level coming from the sword right now then from the Shredder." Dustin said. Tyler finally realized what was going on.

"He's merging!" Tyler yelled.

-Bishop and Ian rode in the helicopter, headed for the city, both nervous.

"How much longer?" Bishop yelled to the pilot.

"Another 20 minutes or so sir." The pilot said. Bishop sighed in aggravation. Suddenly the helicopter began to shake.

"What the hell?" Ian said as they looked out the window, the wind was wild in the air, and they saw the lighting in the distance. Bishop and Ian looked at each other. "Pilot, get there NOW!"

-"You want all 13?" Landon asked Syrus as they sat in the conference room. Suddenly they felt the ground shaking a bit. Landon's eyes grew wide.

"What was that?" Syrus asked.

"I feel a great power level rising. A power I haven't felt in many years."

"What is it?" Syrus asked.

"The Sword of Yamoto." Landon whispered. Syrus clenched his fist.

"My God! Who got their hands on it?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe that 'Bloodline' killer I have heard about. None the less, this could be problematic." Landon said. "If you are hit with the sword your dead. The longevity from your Bloodlines would no longer be in effect." Suddenly Dr. Edger ran into the room.

"Sir, there's a situation." Edger said.

"What now?" Landon asked.

"He's escaped." Dr. Edger said with a hint of fear in his voice. Landon stood up with anger and took a step towards the doctor. Syrus put a restraining hand on Landon's shoulder.

"Wait, this could work to our advantage." Syrus said with an evil smirk. Landon raised an eyebrow as he looked at him.

-"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked.

"When we were researching the Sword of Yamoto, I remember looking at a part that mentions that a user can merge with the Sword of Yamoto if it contains enough power. I think that's what he's doing right now!" Tyler said as another lighting strike hit the sword as it moved faster around The Shredder. The Shredder began to laugh.

"Yes! I feel the power of the sword!" The Shredder yelled as another lighting strike hit him this time. The strike blinded everyone as the Saiyan's and Tyler felt a surge of energy.

"I can't see!" Nate yelled. The heard a metallic yell coming from the Shredder, but it sounded like pain. They heard a loud thud, and felt the earth under them shake. The lighting light began to fade as they saw the silhouette in the light, but it looked different from The Shredder.

"What happened to him?!" Zach yelled as he was the first to see The Shredder's new form.

The Shredder's armor had been restored and changed. A purplish hue covered the armor plating. He now had shoulder pads with long spikes, and they were curved to a sharp deadly point. The claws were now back on The Shredder's fist, longer and sharper. The Shredder's Helmet was restored as well; the metal was now more metallic silver, and every edged looked like it was sharp enough to cut through solid steel.

The Guardians stood in shook at The Shredder's new form. Lighting flashed around his body as he took a step forward. The power coming from him was freighting.

"Look in terror at the face of your undoing! I am no long a mortal, I am a God. I am The Super Shredder!" The Shredder said laughing in a deeper metallic voice.

"You know putting 'Super' in front of your name doesn't automatically make you more powerful, it's actually pretty lame." Zach said. Said he did, Dustin and Sean, standing beside him look at him. Zach shifted his eyes weary to both of them. "I mean uh, I should put super in front of my name." Zach said nervously.

"I have merged with the Sword of Yamoto, its powers are in my blood, and you are at my mercy!" The Shredder boasted.

"So any plans fearless leader?" Ryan asked as he looked at Vin.

"Dustin's back, all responsibilities revert to him." Vin said. Dustin shook his head in confusion.

"You guys decided on a new leader in my absence? Seriously guy it wasn't that long!" Dustin said annoyed. "At least I think I wasn't" Dustin whispered to himself.

"I'm waiting." The Shredder said impatiently. Dustin turned back at their opponent.

"Alright guy," Dustin said under his breath so the others could hear, but The Shredder could not. "We need to work together. I want everyone to strike at once. Use everything you have. We have to stop him now."

"But he's more powerful than before." Nate said.

"I know, but it's not like we can run away." Sean said.

"If we all throw everything we have at him, we might be able to pull this off." Tyler said.

"So were hoping for a lot of luck?" Ryan asked.

"Don't we always." Zach smiled.

"Alright Guardians!" Dustin yelled as he lifted himself into the air. "ATTACK!"

-Dustin lifted himself off the ground, followed by Sean and Tyler. He clenched his fist together and flashed into his Super Saiyan form. Behind him, Zach, Ryan, Nate, and Vin began to run forward. Zach had sand swirling around his arms, ready to attack, while Nate held onto his sword, lighting flowing around it. A small mouth opened from Ryan's palm and a dozen clay birds flew out and surrounded him. Vin poised himself ready to attack. Dustin flew above them, the golden aura burning bright, followed by Sean, in his Super Saiyan form. Tyler flew alongside then, fist ready to strike. The Shredder laughed.

"This is perfect. An all-out attack huh? I can destroy each of you quicker that way." The Shredder chuckled as they drew closer.

"Take this!" Ryan yelled as the dozen clay birds zipped past the rest of them, and flew into The Shredder's armor plate, exploding on impact. The Shredder was blinded by smoke. Nate sprinted forward ahead of the rest of the ground, jumping into the smoke, slashing down with his sword. The Shredder lifted his arm up and blocked the sword. Lighting sparks flew around both of them as the clash continued. Nate pulled his sword back and quickly slashed sideways with it, launching an electric slash towards The Shredder. The Shredder didn't move as the slash hit him, having no effect. As the smoke cleared The Shredder slashed his own claws towards Nate. Nate defended and blocked the incoming claws, but the Shredder picked up his leg and kicked Nate in the stomach full force, causing Nate to fly across the battle field, past everyone.

Zach extended his arm out, launching a blast of sand towards The Shredder. The sand scatter around him as The Shredder moved his attention to Zach. Zach shot another blast of sand, one after another, none, seeming to have no effect. The Shredder took a few more steps forward, preparing to strike Zach. Suddenly Vin jumped over Zach and ran for The Shredder, ready to attack. The Shredder lifted his arm up and as Vin was in front of him, but couldn't attack. The Shredder looked at his arm, and it was covered in the sand around him. He looked back forward at Zach, who was smiling. The Shredder then tried to swipe with his other arm, but it was surrounded by sand as well. Vin smirked.

Vin began to rapidly hit every part of The Shredder's armor with his fore fingers. A small spark ignited off the armor each time it hit. Vin spun around, twisting his hand and landed his entire palm onto The Shredder's armor plate, and a burst of Chakra Energy exploded out from behind the Shredder. The Shredder began to chuckle.

"Amusing, but hardly worth your effort!" The Shredder sounded like he was growling as his body surrounded itself by and electrical pulse, and the sand around his arm fell to the ground. The Shredder slammed his fist into the ground, the claws running into the concrete as Vin jumped back. A small flash of light enveloped Zach, and they all heard screaming. A pillar of lighting was shocking Zack. "Thunder Ball!" The Shredder yelled as Vin looked back and The Shredder's other arm was extended out with a orb made of lighting in it. It shot forwards and hit Vin in the chest as he went flying, hitting Zach, and they both rolled onto the ground close to Nate.

Dustin sped towards The Shredder, is eyes enraged. He slammed his fist into the Shredder's face plate. The Shredder didn't move. Dustin hovered back, clenched his fist and his golden aura burned brighter. Sean flew to the other side of The Shredder, and they both shook their heads. They rapidly began to clash their fist and feet onto the Shredder. The Shredder stood there unaffected as the Saiyan's bashed with all their might into the villain's armor. The Saiyan's flew back a few feet and Dustin put his arms to his side, as did Sean.

"Kameha…." Dustin began as an energy orb charged in his hands.

"Gallic…." Sean said at the same time as a purple energy orb formed in his.

"meHA!" Dustin yelled

"GUN!" Sean yelled at the same time as the two energy beams fired and clashed against The Shredder at once in a giant explosion. The two of them hovered around the explosion, breathing hard, as they put a lot into the energy blast.

From in the explosion The Shredder jumped up and surprised Dustin and grabbed his face, and pushed him down, crashing Dustin's body into the ground. The Shredder let go of his face as Dustin's body bounced up from the impact and The Shredder kicked him into the side, flinging him next to the other fallen Guardians.

Sean began to fly towards The Shredder as The Shredder pointed the claws on his writs towards Sean and launched them. The first pair slashed his left arm as Sean dodged. Another pair of claws suddenly appeared and was shot. This one stabbed into Sean's arm and pushed him into the ground. Sean looked up as the claws as they began to spark, and his body was electrocuted. Sean yelled in pain.

The Shredder turned to Ryan and Tyler, both stood in fear in front of him. Tyler flew towards him and extended his arm out.

"Vanishing Beam!" Tyler yelled as the pink energy beam blasted the Shredder, with no effect. The Shredder began to run towards Tyler. Tyler stopped flying and formed two energy balls in his hands. He started to rapidly fire dozens of energy balls at The Shredder. Each other blasting onto his armor, only slowing him down for a second, but Tyler continued, a pink aura enveloping his body. The Shredder was close enough and punched Tyler in the stomach with his claws, and flung him next to his friends. The Shredder looked back to where Ryan was, but now gone. He noticed he was back with his friends, helping Zach up.

"What happen to everyone attack?" Zach strained to say.

"Well I did attack, but I didn't feel like getting the shit beat out of me, again. We need another plan."

"He's too powerful, nothing is affecting him." Nate said as he pulled the Shredder's claws out from Sean's shoulder. Sean exhaled from pain as it exited.

"Sense he fused with that damn Sword, were nothing to him." Sean muttered. Dustin smirked.

"Guy's I have an idea." Dustin chuckled.


	129. Chapter 128: Two Fusions Are Better Than

Chapter 128: Two Fusions Are Better Than One

"Fusion!" Dustin said with excitement.

"That rights!" Zach said. "Zayn would have enough power to take on The Shredder."

"Super Shredder." Tyler corrected.

"Well yes, Zayn is needed for my plan." Dustin began to explain. "We will need Zayn to perform his Mystic Art."

"We haven't done Zayn's Mystic Art." Ryan said.

"I know, but you will have to." Dustin smiled.

"So The Mystic Art will finish The Shredder off?" Nate asked.

"Not a chance." Dustin said shaking his head. Everyone stood in shock at Dustin's answer.

"Then why is it so important?" Tyler asked.

"Because it is but a piece to the puzzle to win this battle." Dustin said smiling at Sean. Sean raised an eyebrow as he began to realize what he meant.

"Wait, you're not saying what I think your saying." Sean said.

"You mean you guys fusing?" Zach asked.

"No!" Sean objected.

"Yes, if Sean and I were to fuse, we can defeat The Shredder." Dustin said. "But we will need Zayn, and everyone else's help."

"Did you not hear me?" Sean said more irritated

"Were nothing but gnats to this guy." Vin said. "We are just in the way."

"Not true." Dustin said. "You three need to distract and hold The Shredder off while we work on the fusion."

"Dustin we were destroyed by him just now, and that was everyone, almost." Tyler reminded him.

"I know you guys can come up with something." Dustin said hopeful. "I hate asking for your guys to do that, but," Dustin looked towards the Shredder, who had surprisingly not moved towards them sense he hit the team away. "He won't let us just power up and give us a chance to defeat him." Nate took a step forward.

"We will handle him. You guys just focus on the fusion." Nate looked towards Tyler then towards Vin. They both shook their head as they walked in front of the others.

"So you have a plan?" Tyler asked.

"More of a theory." Nate said as she stared down The Shredder.

"You put our lives on the line for a theory?" Vin asked skeptical.

"I think I can change my Mystic Art." Nate said. Tyler and Vin looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Vin asked.

"It's hard to explain, let's just hope it works." Nate sighed.

"I'm a bit bored with you guys just talking." The Shredder yelled from across the way. "Or should I just murder some Bloodlines as you figure out your hopeless plans?" The Shredder laughed. Tyler clenched his fist as me heard The Shredder's threat. Tyler flew straight up into the air, everyone watching him.

"I will NOT allow you to harm anyone else!" Tyler yelled as he flew fast towards The Shredder.

"You're the one the keeps coming back from near death, right?" The Shredder said as he pointed his claw towards Tyler. "I'll slash into you until there is nothing left!"

Tyler continued to fly at top speed towards The Shredder. Suddenly a red light flashed in the air and headed towards Tyler.

"It's a Bloodline Ring!" Nate said as he recognized it. The Ring opened up and clasped onto Tyler's wrist, and his entire body began to glow with a new red aura.

The Shredder looked up and saw the aura, and that Tyler's eyes were now glowing bright red with rage. The Shredder shot his claw towards Tyler. Tyler extended his arm out and shot a red energy blast and it shattered the claw to The Shredder's surprise. Tyler flew fast as he let out another energy blast as it hit The Shredder. The Shredder grunted as the blast pushed him back a bit.

"Looks like this might work." Nate said with a smile as the patterns on his skin began to glow.

-"I told you I'm not doing the dance with you!" Sean yelled in opposition.

"But you do know the dance." Dustin said. Sean sighed. "At least help me get them ready with their power levels?"

"Fine." Sean muttered.

"You ready Ryan?" Zach said as the positioned themselves the appropriate length for the Fusion Dance.

"This time let's NOT summon something that will not kill him and screw us over like before." Ryan reminded Zach.

"Alright guys," Dustin said as he and Sean stood in front of them. "I will watch Zach's power level, Sean you got Ryan. Now you two concentrate your Chakra and increase your power as high as possible." Both Ryan and Zach closed their eyes and began to concentrate. Dustin and Sean could easily feel a difference in the wind as Ryan and Zach focused to make their Chakra more powerful.

"This is as far as I can." Ryan said with a bit of a struggle in his voice. Zach smirked.

"I could focus more Chakra!" Zach gloated. Ryan shot him a glare.

"No Zach." Dustin said.

"Bring your power level down just a little bit Zach." Sean said. "Ryan you stay where you're at." Zach exhaled slowly as Dustin and Sean felt his power level decreasing a little. "Alright perfect stop Zach."

"Now, use the Fusion Dance!" Dustin said.

Ryan and Zach pointed their arms out away from each other. They then started to scoot over to each other slowly, moving their arms like a clock.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuu," they said in unison as the tips of their figures reached.

"Sioooooon," Ryan and Zach said as they lifted their legs closest to each other off the ground and switched the sides their hands and pointed them outward.

"HAAAA!" They both yelled as the moved there body's and brought their figures together. Their bodies began to glow brightly as the two forms began to form into one.

"-What?" The Shredder yelled as he saw the blinding light, ignoring Nate running towards him.

"It's called the Fusion Shredder!" Nate said as his Mystic Art began to glow brighter. "But I would be more worried about me!" Nate began to run faster as he had his arm out as he was preparing a Chidori. "I call upon the powers of the elements to infuse me with what I need to finish my foe!" Suddenly Nate's hand began to flow lighting like a normal Chidori. Nate jumped into the air.

"This old trick won't work." The Shredder said as he prepared for the attack. Nate smirked.

"Mystic Art!" Nate yelled from above The Shredder as suddenly the lighting turned into pieces of rock and of the Earth flowing down from Nate's arm. "Earth Chidori!" Suddenly Nate raced towards the ground; the weight of the added Earth coming for his arm added the weight. The Shredder looked in shock as the Earth Chidori blasted into his helmet and he was thrown back, spinning in the air. Nate's hand slammed into the ground, shaking it as he looked up to see The Shredder sliding on the ground. Tyler watched from above, his red aura still around him.

"Nice hit!" Tyler yelled. Nate shook his head.

"Yeah, but it's not enough." Nate said as The Shredder began to get up.

"I should have finished you off before." The Shredder yelled as he began to run towards Nate. Nate prepared his arm for another Chidori, his Mystic Art still active, but a bit weaker in brightness. The Shredder continued to run as Tyler started to fly to intercept. Suddenly a light brownish streak flew across the battle field and collided into The Shredder, blasting him into a building. Everyone looked back to see Zayn walking from the blinding light made by the Fusion. The Shredder looked up to see his newest opponent.

"Are you ready Shredder?" Zayn said with the united voices of Ryan and Zach. The Shredder groaned.

"What happened?" The Shredder demanded.

"I just took what you did, but improved on it. The power of the Fusion!" Zayn clenched his fist. Zayn turned his head to Dustin and Sean. "I will hold him off while you two fuse." Dustin shook his head as Zayn looked back towards The Shredder, now standing up.

"It doesn't matter if you have combined your bodies together, you won't be able to win against the power I hold now!" The Shredder extended his arm out and a lighting orb shot out at top speed. Zayn raised his arm and a pillar of clay blasted from the ground and the lighting orb impacted into it, destroying it in a small explosion. Through the smoke The Shredder saw Zayn smirking.

"This will be fun." Zayn said.

-"Zayn can take care of Shredder, we don't need to fuse." Sean argued with Dustin.

"We're going to need more then Zayn I know we will. You felt his power level, it's going to increase over time, and we can't let him get to take point. Zayn can do damage, but we need more to finish this." Dustin countered. Sean sighed in defeat.

"One condition." Sean said. Dustin shook his head.

"What is that?"

"I will have the dominating conciseness in the fused form. Got it?"

"Whatever you say." Dustin said as they stood the appropriate length apart for the fusion. "Alright, let's go Super Saiyan." Dustin said as they both focused and their hair turned the bright blonde and the golden aura surrounded them both. "Let's take our power level as high as possible." Dustin said. They both began to scream as the ground below them shook form the power. Sean stopped and took in a deep breath.

"Alright that's my limit without pushing too much." Sean said. Dustin looked over.

"Really? That's all?" Dustin jokingly mocked.

"DO YOU WANT TO FUSE OR NOT!" Sean snapped.

"Ok, Ok. I couldn't go too much further anyways." Dustin said. "You ready?"

"Let's just get this over with." Sean said

Dustin and Sean pointed their arms out away from each other. They then started to scoot over to each other slowly, moving their arms like a clock.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuu," they said in unison as the tips of their figures reached.

"Sioooooon," Dustin and Sean said as they lifted their legs closest to each other off the ground and switched the sides their hands and pointed them outward.

"HAAAA!" They both yelled as the moved there body's and brought their figures together. Their bodies began to glow brightly as the two forms began to form into one.

"AHHHH!" Zayn yelled as he charged forward towards The Shredder. The Shredder pointed his claws and the shot out towards Zayn. Zayn easily dodged both of them and another pair formed on The Shredder's arms. Zayn swiped his arm in the air across in front of him and five sand clay kunai shot out and flew into The Shredder's armor.

"Pretty sad, they just stuck to me." The Shredder said as he ran towards Zayn. As they meet in the middle of the area, The Shredder slashed down. Zayn jumped back and lifted his leg up and roundhouse kicked Shredder in the helmet, but it didn't affect him. The Shredder then slashed up as Zayn barely dodged the claws. In a long moment Zayn could see the claws moving upwards, only an inch from his nose. The Shredder continued to slash rapidly towards Zayn. Zayn continued to dodge. As the Shredder pulled back his arm for a bigger slash, Zayn clapped his hands together.

"Detonate!" Zayn said as he took a long jump back as the kunai that attached themselves to The Shredder began to glow and they exploded. The Shredder was flung back and skid on the ground. He quickly began to get himself up.

"You think you're doing damage," the Shredder said with a dark chuckle. "But it's nothing but a mosquito bite to me." The Shredder cackled as Zayn watching his foe worried, his teeth grinding.

Nate, Tyler, and Vin were watching the entire time, knowing that it seems hopeless, even with Zayn. Tyler's eyes suddenly grew wide as he looked over to the blinding light from Dustin and Sean.

"That power level," Tyler looked on in awe. "Never before have had I felt that kind of power." Tyler's voice got a little lower as he said his last sentence.

The two beings of light that was Dustin and Sean moved into each other and an explosion of light. A golden pillar appeared from where they stood.

"What? This didn't happen when you did that!" The Shredder yelled. Zayn laughed.

"Well now you're dealing with a Super Saiyan Fusion!"

A foot stepped out if the light, then another as the fusion walked out. Before them was the fusion of Dustin and Sean, in Super Saiyan form. He has the facial features of Sean, but Dustin's Super Saiyan hair. His body was the same as Dustin's as well. He wore the same vest as Zayn did but the vest was brown, and the padding orange, with Blue pants. He looked around slowly as his surroundings. Around his golden aura a hint of lighting sparked around his face. His head stopped moving as he locked eyes with The Shredder. Suddenly he disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Vin asked. Suddenly he appeared behind The Shredder. He lifted his leg and smashed it at an angle into the Shredder launching him up in the air.

"What do you call the Fusion of Dustin and Sean?" The united voices of Dustin and Sean asked as disappeared again. Suddenly he appeared in the sky, above the direction The Shredder was flying.

"The Ultimate Life Form? Well yes," He chuckled. "But that is a bit too cocky wouldn't you say?" The Shredder was approaching the fusion as he clasped his handed together to form a giant fist and smashed The Shredder, causing him to fly level in the air. Then the fusion disappeared again, now above where the Shredder was, but a few hundred feet away from him.

"Well I guess the name Dean will have to do," Dean placed his hands in front of his cheat, pointing downwards, just like Sean's Big Bang Attack. The Shredder was flying closer, and was about to pass where Dean was. "Big Bang," A blue energy ball formed in Dean's hands. "Kamehameha!" Dean yelled just as The Shredder passed him, and the giant energy blast hit The Shredder blasting him into the ground. Dean laughed as the attacked stopped and he saw The Shredder laying on the ground.

"This will be fun." Dean said.


	130. Chapter 129: Stardust Breaker

Chapter 129: Stardust Breaker

The outskirts of Columbus was quite. Everyone had evacuated once again when the battle began. Suddenly in an empty parking lot a black hole appeared. Carrie stepped out first and looked around the area.

"We're clear." She said into the black hole, and behind her Katherine stepped out, with Tia, Sean's daughter, holding her hand.

"Wow!" Tia said. "It's empty."

"Yeah, I just hope Dustin got their in time." Katherine said. Carrie looked into the center of the city.

"Yeah he made it." Carrie said. "I can feel his power level. Sean and his are growing."

"Daddy is getting more powerful?" Tia said excited. Suddenly from out of the black hole, Sarah walked out. She pointed her hand at the black hole and it disappeared.

"They are going to fuse." Sarah said.

"Should we intervene?" Carrier asked.

"Katherine, you take Tia and watch from afar. Don't get involved. Carrie and I will get a closer look and help if we need too.

"Ok." Katherine said as they all took to their different directions.

-The Shredder lay on his back in a giant crater caused by Dean's Big Bang Kamehameha. He looked up to see the laughing Bloodline, pointing down at The Shredder.

"Oh man, this guy's a pushover." Dean laughed more. The Shredder groaned as he began to pick himself up. "Oh ready for round two huh?"

"Wow," Nate said next to Zayn.

"What?" Zayn asked.

"I never thought Dustin could be so cocky." Nate said.

"It's not Dustin exactly." Zayn began. "Dustin and Sean are not the best Fusion partners. They don't have the same ideals. Where Zach and Ryan's sense of justice prevails in me, but Sean's cockiness seems to be taking form with Dean."

"Hey Zayn!" Dean yelled from above. Both Zayn and Nate looked up to him. "Start working on your Mystic Art." Suddenly Dean disappeared and reappeared next to them. "We don't have much time." The Shredder was already up, and was preparing to attack.

"You can hold him off." Nate said.

"Oh I know I can," Dean smiled as he lifted himself off the ground and charged towards The Shredder. The Shredder slashed down at Dean, but Dean disappeared as the claw would have gone through him. He reappeared behind The Shredder and smashed his leg into his back, flipping The Shredder over. The Shredder gained his ground, and shot a claw at Dean. Dean was caught by surprise and it caught him in the neck, blowing him back into the wall of a building, and it began to cut off his air.

"Where's your cocky attitude now?' The Shredder said as he began to run toward Dean. Dean was struggling with the claw, trying to pull it out, but he was losing air, and time.

"Raging Vanishing Beam!" Tyler yelled as a Vanishing Beam covered in a red aura blasted into The Shredder. The Shredder went flying into the building Dean was trapped on, and the side of the building broke apart, releasing Dean from the claw. Dean fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Looks like I owe you thanks." Dean said as he looked up at Tyler.

"Let's not get too cocky." Tyler said. Dean shook his head as The Shredder lunged out from the busted building, both sets of claws ready to slash down at Dean. Dean looked back, and as the claws came down towards him, he dove out of the way. The Shredder's claws dug deep into the concrete.

"To slow." Dean mocked as The Shredder pulled up a huge piece of the ground with his claws.

"Speed is not everything!" The Shredder yelled as he threw the giant piece of concrete towards Dean. Dean extended his arm out and launched an energy blast into the concrete, shattering it into thousands of pieces.

"Watch out!" Nate yelled as Dean looked to the side and saw The Shredder running towards him, and the lunged. Dean scowled as he concentrated and as The Shredder was on him, he disappeared. The Shredder rolled on the ground and quickly got back up. Dean appeared in the air above him. He felt his left cheek and moved his hand in front of him. Red blood dripped form his fingertips. Dean wiped the rest away from his face watched The Shredder with a careful eye as he looked at him.

"I can't underestimate this guy again." Dean shifted his eyes to Zayn, standing still, his eyes closed. "His Power Level hasn't changed. We need his Mystic Art," Dean disappeared and reappeared next to Nate.

"Are you done disappearing around like a coward, it's rather annoying." The Shredder said.

"Zayn, we need your Mystic Art NOW!" Dean said with an edge in his voice.

"Why don't you try this?" Zayn countered. "It's hard when it's something you haven't done before!"

"You need to use your anger." Dean said. "Think about if The Shredder does win this battle. If he kill's us, he will kill all of our families, and every other person you care about. Use that rage to furl your power!" Zayn clenched his eyes more and Dean smirked as he looked back towards the Shredder.

"So your plan had some holes in it?" Nate asked skeptical of Dean's plan.

"No, it's going to work out perfectly." Dean placed his hands in front of him. "Take this Shredder!" Dean yelled as he launched dozens of energy blast towards The Shredder chuckled under his breath as the energy blast landed around him, and blasted into him as well. Small explosions burst out around the area. The Shredder began to walk out of the explosion, showing no effect from the energy blast.

"That's didn't work." Nate said a bit scared. Vin ran over to them.

"So we charge at him?" Vin said.

"No," Dean said as he continued to blast right into The Shredder. The Shredder was pushed back a bit, but moved slower towards them.

"Dean, your attacks aren't working!" Tyler said as he prepared to attack with him.

"STOP!" Dean yelled as he looked up at Tyler. "Trust me. You will need all your energy." Tyler clenched his fist as the red aura around him began to burn brighter.

"Your plan seems more like random energy blast and hoping for the best." Nate said. Suddenly everyone looked back at Zayn. The air around them felt different, and Dean and Tyler could feel huge increase in power level coming from Zayn, while Nate and Vin felt a surge of Chakra around him.

"He's doing it!" Vin said in surprise. Patterns of a mix of gray and gold began to reveal themselves around Zayn's body. They glowed bright as The Shredder watched on in anger.

"I can't let you complete that!" The Shredder yelled as he began to run towards them. Dean turned back around and launched another energy blast into The Shredder pushing him back.

"Sorry, but as the distraction, I can't let you do that." Dean smiled. Nate chuckled.

"You had this planned didn't you?"

"Who me? The guy who just does random energy blast?" Dean smiled as Zayn yelled as he opened his eyes and the patterns were now constant on his skin. "Now for the main event."

Zayn began to walk forward, towards The Shredder, and stood next to Dean, Nate and Vin, while Tyler hovered from above.

"It makes no difference! Whatever you throw at me won't change a thing. You will run out of energy to attack, and then I will destroy you all!" The Shredder boasted. Dean looked towards Vin.

"Vin, what is the weakness part of his armor, if any?" Dean asked. Vin focused and looked at everything part of The Shredder's armor with his Byakugan.

"The back of his armor, but not by much." Vin said. Dean looked over to Zayn.

"Whatever your Mystic Art is, focus on the back of The Shredder's armor." Dean said.

"Got it." Zayn said as he took a few steps forwards. "I would get out of this area if I were you." Dean shook his head and picked Nate up and lifted himself into the air. Tyler swooped down and grabbed Vin as the watched from above.

-"One on One?" The Shredder asked.

"Not exactly, but for my new move, I need the space." Zayn said.

"Looks like you caught the other fused one's cockiness." The Shredder said.

"It's not cockiness, if you can back it up!" Zayn yelled as the patterns began to bun brighter, almost blinding.

"-I'm curious," Dean said to himself. Nate looked up, being held by Dean.

"About what?" Nate asked as Vin and Tyler looked.

"For the Mystic Art, most of the time a trigger is needed. The will to go to the next level of power. I wonder what he used."

-The Earth under them shook as The Shredder grew a bit worried about what was to come.

"I call upon our fallen comrade!" Zayn yelled as he spun his arms around in the air. "To take vengeance for the sacrifice you made!" Zayn suddenly slammed his hands into the ground. "Mystic Art! Sand-Clay Platypus Barrage!"

"WHAT?!" Dean, Nate, Tyler, and Vin yelled at once in disbelief, almost falling from the sky.

The ground shook more as a clay-sand platypus popped out from the ground and quacked. The Shredder laughed uncontrollably.

"THAT'S your ace in the hole." The Shredder laughed more as two more platypuses, on each side of the first popped up and quacked. The Shredder's laugh started to slowly stop and three more platypus's popped up and quacked next to the others. Six others popped in front of the first group, quacking in unison. The Shredder's laugh was all but gone when six more, on both sides popped up quacking. More and more platypus's emerged from the ground, and stared down The Shredder. The entire battle field was filled.

"My God!" Tyler said.

"There has to be at least a hundred of those platypus'" Nate said.

"I can't believe he used the damn platypus as the trigger." Dean sighed. "But whatever works." Dean looked towards the others. "Be prepared to aim for the back at my mark."

"Now go and avenge his sacrifice! Kill The Shredder!" Zayn declared as the hordes of Platypus all quacked at once and charged towards The Shredder. One of the jumped towards the Shredder, but the Shredder sliced into it. As the impaled platypus wiggled its legs it exploded. The Shredder was thrown onto his back from the explosion. He looked up to see more and more heading towards him. He quickly got himself up as he looked towards Zayn was staring, smiling, and enjoying what he was doing. Suddenly The Shredder felt something on his back and he looked over to see a platypus on his back beginning to glow. In a piercing explosion launched The Shredder forward, causing him to skid on the ground. As he did, he felt more and more weight on his back. As he stopped he saw a dozen platypus's on his back glowing, and he was enveloped in a huge explosion.

-Overhead they watched as Zayn and the remaining platypus jumped back, away from the giant explosion.

"Those explosions are incredibly powerful!" Tyler said. "More than I could imagine."

"It's exactly what we needed." Dean said. "But we have to hurry. I don't know how long the Fusion will last with using the Mystic Art. Vin, any changes in the back of the armor?"

"It's weaker, that's for sure." Vin said.

"Any structural damage yet?" Dean asked.

"Not yet," Vin said.

"When there are no more platypuses, here is what we do," Dean began to explain his plan.

-The smoke from the explosion started to be blown away from a wind in the air. The Shredder pushed himself up, he was not hurt, more annoyed. The blasts from these platypuses were wearing him down, more then he assumed. He was done playing around.

"So, you going to give up, or am I going to get to have more fun?" Zayn laughed as The Shredder looked around and saw he was completely surrounded by the Sand-Clay Platypus's.

"I will never give up. I won't ever stop until every one of you pieces of shit is dead on the ground beneath my FEET!" The Shredder yelled in anger. Zayn shook his head.

"Too bad. ATTACK!" Zayn commanded as the surrounding platypus's jumped into the air, preparing to attach themselves to The Shredder. The Shredder crossed his arms and a small lighting aura surrounded him. The Shredder expanded his arms out and the aura followed, filling the small area, hitting all the platypus midair. The clay animals were surrounded by electrical sparks, and all exploded in the air, The Shredder unaffected. Zayn looked past The Shredder, seeing one last platypus, and his Mystic Art pattern on his skin starting to dim. He was running out of energy. He looked back down to see The Shredder running towards him again.

"Your tricks are over!" The Shredder yelled as he slashed down. Zayn strafed to the left, but The Shredder's other arm slashed and slammed into Zayn, forcing him to fly backwards, a small gash in his face with blood flowing down. As he was flying backwards he grabbed the platypus on the ground and threw it back towards The Shredder, not yet turned around. The platypus attached itself to The Shredder's back as Zayn clapped his hands together.

"Detonate!" Zayn said as the platypus began to explode on The Shredder's back, and Zayn hit the wall of a building with his back, and his entire body began to glow white, and Zayn split up into two beings. Ryan and Zach formed and fell to the ground; both of them had a gash like Zayn did on their faces.

In front of them The Shredder stumbled from the explosion, and groaned.

-"This armor!" Vin yelled. "There's a crack in his armor!"

"Alright guy," Dean said as he started to spin around in the air with Nate. "Let's finish this!" Dean let go of Nate, launched him towards The Shredder, still recovering from the explosion. Nate opened his hand as a Chidori ignited in his hands. His Mystic Art Pattern coming in almost a flash this time.

"Let me help you out!" Nate yelled as the Chidori turned into the Earth Chidori and his Mystic Art burned brighter. He slammed into The Shedder's back as he arched it in pain, feeling the strength of the attack. Nate flipped back and landed on the ground, his Mystic Art now extinguished.

"ARGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" The Shredder yelled in pain as Tyler flew behind him dropping Vin off. Tyler's red aura burned more as he motioned his arms in a circle and a formed a red circle.

"Rage Energy Blast!" Tyler yelled as a powerful red energy beam shot out from the circle, blasting into The Shredder's back. The Shredder's entire body shook from the powerful impact. As The Shredder bent to his knees, dealing with the pain, Dean landed next to Tyler, eyeing the crack in the back of The Shredder's armor. Tyler jumped back as Dean extended his arm out and opened his palm, facing into the air.

"So much for your merging with the Sword of Yamoto." Dean said as a rainbow colored orb formed in his palm, spinning, and glitter falling from it.

"Is he going to glitter The Shredder to death?" Zach asked. The Shredder looked back over his shoulder at Dean, standing there with this sphere in his hand.

"Stardust….." Dean yelled as he threw the ball towards The Shredder, and it launched into the crack of the armor. The Shredder's red eyes grew wide. Dean closed his palm. "BREAKER!"

The Shredder let out an ear piercing metallic scream as his enter body started to flash different colors as he was lifted into the air. The sound of his scream caused the other to feel the pain he was.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked as he and ach ran up to the others.

"The Stardust Breaker is a multidimensional attack." Dean explained. "It's breaking him apart."

"Wow." Tyler said as his aura was now gone.

"Do you know of another way?" Dean asked.

"Well, it's a just death for him at least." Zach commented.

"Death? This won't kill him." Dean said. They all looked at him. The Shredder's screams grew louder, drawing everyone's' attention as a huge light explosion grew from him. Suddenly, The Shredder, back to his normal form, his armors more destroyed then before, fell to the ground, his helmet rolling off, exposing the beaten and worn face of Neil. Next to him, the Sword of Yamoto clanked as it hit the concrete.

Dean walked over toward the sword and bent down, picking it up by the hilt.

"After everything, all the sacrifices you made, the pain you caused, and the money that was used, it was all wasted." Dean lectured. Neil looked up, rage in his eyes. "Amazing how you were so sure, and how you played around with us. The best part was, you thought I was doing the same, but it was all part of the plan." Dean continued. "I will admit, for my first villain as Dean, you were worthy." Dean looked at the Sword of Yamoto. "I should stab this into your heart right now," Neil's eyes grew scared. "But I won't. I rather have you rot in a cell for the rest of your life knowing Bloodlines continue to live.

"As for your toy, it's too dangerous to leave alone." Dean looked up into the air and began to fly, until he was above the buildings in the city. He looked back up and threw the sword into the air, and brought his hands together and formed an energy ball. In the close distance he saw a helicopter coming into Columbus, landing on the outskirts, and dozens of army vehicles driving closer. Dean look back up and saw the light form the sun shine from the ancient sword.

"Big Bang Kamehameha!" Dean yelled as the giant energy blast shot form his hands and blasted into the air, shattering the sword on impact. Dean continued to shoot the energy blast into the air. A few pieces of the sword dropped to the ground, but no one noticed as they focused on Dean.

"What is he doing?" Vin asked.

"He's using energy so he can defuse." Zach said as suddenly the energy blast stopped. Dean's body began to glow as the de-fusion began and he split into two forms, and Dustin and Sean formed, in their normal forms, looking at each other, their brows scolded in thought as they looked at each other, ignoring everything else.


	131. Chapter 130: Missing Past

Chapter 130: Missing Past

Dustin and Sean's eyes were locked and they both had an intense expression. After a long few moments, Sean broke the silence.

"There seems to be some memory's missing." Sean said.

"Yeah, or some that shouldn't exist." Dustin added as he sighed. "Something happened."

"Yeah, but what?" Sean asked. "I know what I saw, I know happened, but you don't see that. It's like you never experienced any of them." Sean said as they continued to talk.

-From below, the rest of the Guardians watched, curious of what they were talking about. Their attention was diverted as a helicopter began to land at the other end of the open area. As it landed, the door opened and they could see Bishop and Ian, ready to jump out.

"Well the Calvary is here." Ryan said with a harsh sarcastic tone. Bishop and Ian began to run towards them. In the distance they could see army trucks and cars driving towards them.

"Wow, this is sad." Nate sighed. "I feel like they waited for us to finish him." Close to them, Neil groaned. As Bishop was running, Ian stopped as he stepped on the hilt of the Sword of Yamoto, with a small piece of the blade still attached.

"What happened?" Bishop asked as he looked down at the unmasked Shredder. "Neil?!" Neil looked up, struggling to stay up. Ian walked up next to them and looked in surprise at the man he put into power.

"Ian," Neil began to speak, but Ian looked down at him with distain.

"I see know I was greatly mistaken for giving you the power I did, and leaving you unchecked. I assumed you would have my same mind frame, to help protect the world, not destroy it." Neil looked up at Ian with rage in his eyes. "You make me sick for what you have done. Not only giving normal humans a bad name, but the entire Government." Ian looked to the Guardians standing in shock at Ian's actions, almost guessing that he would defend Neil and his actions. "Please forgive me, and the entire Human Protection Agency. This is not what I wanted when I first envisioned the department."

"Ian, I'm shocked at your attitude." Bishop said calmly.

"You don't know me as well as you think Bishop." Ian chuckled as his attention was diverted up as he noticed Dustin and Sean, still in the air far above them. Bishop looked up at this too and gasped.

"Dustin?" Bishop asked. Zach and Ryan chuckled.

"Yep." Zach said.

"But were still unsure of how he survived." Nate said. Ian looked back over his shoulder and noticed the soldier's and cars starting to enter the area.

"I should help delegate what will happen." Ian said as he walked to meet up with the soldiers.

"They have been doing nothing but talking, staring at each other with an intense look." Vin said.

"Something has to get them down from there." Tyler said.

"Go fly up there and see." Zach suggested.

"I don't need to know THAT badly." Tyler said with a laugh. Suddenly, coming from in front of them, Katherine, carrying Tia came running towards them.

"Hey GUYS!" Tia yelled in delight. The Guardians' couldn't help but smile.

-From above Dustin and Sean looked down to see Katherine and Tia joining the others. Sean cracked a smile at the sight of his daughter. Dustin smiled at the sight of Katherine.

"I wonder why Katherine is with Tia." Dustin asked.

"I left Tia in good hands; Katherine must have been with them." Sean said. He looked back towards Dustin with the same intense look as before. "We have a puzzle to solve with the past few months." Sean began to fly down. Dustin sighed as he followed.

-"DADDY!" Tia said as she jumped out of Katherine's arms and raced towards Sean's as he landed. Sean smiled as he picked her up and hugged her. Dustin landed behind him and Katherine took a few steps towards him.

"Long time no see." Katherine smiled. Dustin blushed a little.

"Yeah," Dustin smiled. "A lot longer than anyone thinks actually."

"Oh I think I do know." Katherine said as she leaned in and kissed Dustin quickly. This caught Dustin off by surprise as he began to lose his balance. Everyone laughed accept for Bishop and Sean, although they smirked. From behind them Ian and a group of Human Protection Agency soldiers walked up. The soldiers looked down to see Neil laying on the ground.

"Sir," One of the solider said.

"Arrest him." The soldiers looked at Ian confused. "Do what I say. He is a murderer." The soldiers didn't move and looked over the group in front of them. They were prepared to arrest them, not their boss. Sean placed Tia on the ground and moved her behind him, readying himself. "What did I just say!" Ian snapped at the soldiers. They grinded their teeth as the grabbed Neil and pulled him up, placing his hands in in handcuffs. Neil looked back and gave the Guardians a dark look, but said nothing as he was walked back to the police car.

"Ian," Bishop began to speak.

"No need Bishop. I should make sure it all goes well." Ian looked towards the group and took a long second to see Dustin. "I must be off." Ian began to walk off.

"Ok so now that were not dying, tell us, how did you survive that raptor attack?" Zach asked. Dustin sighed.

"I didn't." Dustin said. Everyone but Katherine and Sean looked at him confused.

"But when we tried to wish you back to life with Shenron, he said it you couldn't." Nate said.

"I was alive, that's why the Eternal Dragon couldn't bring me back to life." Dustin said.

"But you said you didn't survive the raptor attack?" Ryan asked confused, trying to piece together everything in his head.

"Well," Dustin began, but was interrupted by Katherine.

"He didn't survive because he didn't experience the raptor attack, or going to Costa Rica." Katherine said seriously.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler said. "Dustin was with us the entire time we were on Jurassic Park."

"Yes, but no." Katherine said. Dustin looked at her more confused than everyone else.

"What are you talking about?" Dustin asked.

"The Dustin that went to the island, the Dustin that sacrificed his life for the entire world, it was a clone." Katherine said. Everyone gasped in shock and confusion in a classic anime style.

"Clone?" Bishop said confused.

"Wha?" Dustin whispered to himself.

"Yes a clone of Dustin, made by Landon." Katherine continued to explain. Everyone was still shocked at the thought, except Sean who just shook his head.

"That would explain why when we fused I had memories of interactions with Dustin, but he does not." Sean explained.

"It was Landon who made the clones of Gaara, Sasuke, and Deidara. But I didn't think he could make a perfect clone." Ryan said.

"Wait!" Zach stopped as he pointed towards Dustin. "How do we know you're not the clone!"

"Roll up your pants leg Dustin." Katherine said. Dustin raised an eyebrow. "Your scar from Syrus."

"That's right." Dustin said as he bent over and rolled his pants leg up, and on his knee was the scar from Syrus' sword. The wound was healed but a huge scar was permanently on his knee.

"I noticed that the clone Dustin didn't limp. That day he went after Landon." Katherine remembered.

"That's right! I remember noticed that too, but I just thought it was his Saiyan Bloodline healing him." Zach said.

Dustin was trying to process everything. The thought that someone, something else was living his life for an undetermined amount of time. Dustin's thoughts were interrupted by Vin.

"If Landon made this clone to replace Dustin, then why did he not do anything to try to harm us?" Vin asked.

"Well if Landon made a perfect clone of Dustin, then I would image Dustin's heart was in him too." Sean began to theorize. "Dustin wouldn't hurt any of you. Landon's plan back fired."

"Wow. This is a lot to take it." Nate said.

"I wonder," Ryan asked.

"What?" Zach looked over.

"Did the clone figure out he was a clone?" Ryan asked. Everyone looked at him confused. "On the island he acted differently as we progressed through the island. Maybe he found out he was a clone somehow, and that's why he sacrificed himself." Everyone was silent in thought over the matter.

"If so, the clone of Dustin was a true hero." Bishop said. Dustin clenched his fist.

"Dammit Landon!" Dustin said as he punched the ground, causing the pavement to crack.

"Wait, Katherine, how did you know about all of this." Nate asked. Katherine smirked.

"I was with Darkrai and Carrie." Katherine said. Ryan opened his eyes wide. Zach jumped out, and started to ask questions.

"Do you know who Darkrai is? Come on tell me! I have to know!" Zach said. Katherine laughed.

"Sorry, I don't know." Katherine lied to him, respecting Sarah's request to stay hidden. Zach sulked.

"So Darkrai knew where Landon was?" Nate asked.

"Yes, Darkrai and Carrie realized that Dustin was captive with Landon and asked me for help with my Bloodline." Katherine said. Dustin looked over at Katherine in surprise.

"Bloodline?"

"Oh yeah," Katherine smiled and laughed and took a step back as she extended her arm out. "Try and punch me." Dustin shook his head in disagreement.

"What? No way!" Dustin protested.

"Fine then I will." Sean said as he opened his palm and shot an energy beam at Katherine. Dustin gasped as the energy blast hit an invisible wall, and Katherine was unharmed. Dustin took a few steps and felt a barrier.

"When did you find out that you were a Bloodline?" Dustin asked.

"It was while you were," Katherine stopped herself. "When your clone and the others went to the island." Dustin smiled but then frowned and looked at Zach, Ryan and Tyler.

"Wait," Dustin said seriously. They all looked worried. "Raptor attacks?" As in Velociraptor?" They all shook their head. "You went to an island of dinosaurs without me!" Dustin yelled in playful anger.

"In our defense, LOOK A T-REX!" Zach said as he pointed behind Dustin. He looked behind and the three of them began to run away. Dustin looked back and prepared to run after them but Katherine grabbed his arm. Dustin looked at her.

"Welcome back." Katherine said. Dustin smiled back. Sean took a step forward towards Dustin.

"I am heading home with Tia." Sean said.

"Nope, you promised to take me to the park." Tia said. Sean smiled.

"My bad, were heading to the park." Sean said.

"Thanks again." Dustin said. "You know we made a good team," Sean stopped him.

"I am not joining the Guardians. This was a onetime thing." Sean said as he picked up Tia and flew off. Dustin and Katherine watched.

"Well let's head home ourselves." Dustin said as Katherine laughed. "What?"

"Well it's sort of funny, but you're a better kisser then your clone." Katherine began to walk off in the direction the others did. Nate began to snicker as Dustin wrapped his mind around it all.

"You kissed my clone?!" Dustin yelled as he ran towards her.

-Brandon continued to fly, bitter and worn. He lost his job, and had nowhere really to go. He flew over a large apartment complex, when his eyes grew wide. He looked down to see a giant snake coiling towards him. Brandon attempted to move out of the way, but he was caught by the giant purple snake, as it coiled around him, and began to squeeze him.

"Oh Brandon, don't struggle." Jim's voice said as he stood on top of the head of the snake.

"Jim? What do you want?" Brandon asked.

"Oh my dear friend, I want only to help you. But I will need your help in return." Jim smiled wickedly.

_End of The Shredder Arc_

_The Guardians are back together, but with Jim conspiring with Brandon, and Landon and Syrus still teamed up it's only a matter of time before they will be needed again. Stay tuned for the next exciting Arc of The Guardians!_


End file.
